Humorized Reincarnation
by Aurorabeam Corporation
Summary: (First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)
1. Chapter 0: The Reincarnation

**Hello and welcome to our new story here!**

 **Pigeoncracker: Actually, it's just you who writes this story.**

 **Meloncake: Yeah. You just used us as your OC in this story.**

 **Author: Yep! Thanks for letting me to use your OC, by the way.**

 **Pigeoncracker: No problem.**

 **Meloncake: Ah ... it's fine.**

 **Mew: So ... what do we have here- OH, Hello Meloncake!**

 **Meloncake: Mew!**

 **Latios: What? Oh- hello Meloncake! Pigeoncracker!**

 **Pigeoncracker: Hey ...**

 **Lucario: Alright, enough with the reunion. We're casting Author Note here ...**

 **Meloncake: Oh, right. Ahem ... So, first things first. Firstly, Author here is going to college, so you should expect less update on his story ... probably once every two week.**

 **Author: That's right. Also, for the "Pokemon: The Final Judgment" Story ... we want you to know that this story will be updated in estimate ... 2 weeks starting from now. Possibly faster, or most likely more than 2 weeks ...**

 **Pigeoncracker: You're not helping ...**

 **Author: Sorry. Ehehe ...**

 **Meloncake: Well, I think that's all. For the OC there-**

 **Mew: Daniel is Meloncake's OC. I found him rather cute in that form ^^**

 **Meloncake: Uh ... right.**

 **Pigeoncracker: In this story, ny OC name is Pierce. What about you, Author?**

 **Author: Huh?**

 **Pigeoncracker: Yeah. What about you?**

 **Author: Well ... I think I should goes by the name 'Ash' in here ...**

 **Meloncake: ... well, that was anticlimatic.**

 **Author: Shut up!**

 **Mew: Alright. I think that's all for the Author Note in this Chapter. This is Aurorabeam Corporation, Pigeoncracker and Meloncake6, signing off ...**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!  
**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 1  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: Unknown  
Favorites: Unknown  
Followers: Unknown  
Visit Count: Unknown  
Community: Unknown**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: The Reincarnation**

* * *

Black.

He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move anything. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. All he can see is black, darker than black, and he was lingering around the black. He couldn't breathe, not that he needed it anymore. He couldn't speak. He couldn't see his own body. He remembered a slice of thought… that he had died, died protecting his friends, died saving the entire world; died sacrificing himself.

He remembered his friends, the one he protected. He always remembered those words: ' _There were days when I stopped believing. Days when I would have given anything to just be allowed to die. Not to have to be the strong one. But somehow when the pain and the dark got too much to bear, I would think about Misty, May and Dawn, about Gary, about my mother... about all the people who trusted me to be there. And then I would get back up and keep fighting._ '

He tried to think about his friends, about Misty, May, Brock, Dawn, Gary, and all about the people who trusted him, so he could get back from whatever he was. But then, he soon realized, that he can't… ' _Is this how it feels when I died?_ ' He thought, ' _Is my time had already over?_ '

"Yes, Ash," He heard a voice. He looked to the source and found a bipedal white goat-like Pokemon standing there. He recognized it all too well, "Hello Ash," It spoke again, this time with feminine tone.

' _Arceus?_ ' He thought. He can't speak, he didn't have a body to do so.

Arceus nodded, "Yes, Ash. Your time is over in your world."

' _Oh… then why am I here? Not that I'm complaining, but should I be in Heaven or something?_ ' Ash asked her.

Arceus chuckled, "Straight to the point huh? Well then. To put it simple, you have died, and before your soul reaches the afterlife, I took your soul in this … empty dimension," She finished with a smile.

' _Then why am I here?_ ' He thought.

Arceus smiled, "I brought you here because I have an offer to you. You see, I haven't repaid my debt to you for saving us from the evil in that world, not to mention that you saved me in the Celestial Town Incident 5 years ago before you died. Now, what do you wish?"

' _Wait, you're asking me what I want,_ ' He thought. It wasn't a question.

However, Arceus nodded, "Yes. But, as for the catch, you will have to live another lifespan in another world that I have created."

' _What is the world like?_ ' He thought.

Arceus chuckled, "Now now, I can't tell you anything about that world. All I can tell you is that the world I have created is entirely different than the world you once lived."

' _Hmm … how about, I want to be strong, stronger than everyone in that uh … world,_ ' He thought lamely.

Arceus smiled, "Now that is a request, not a wish."

' _Okay … I wish to become the strongest in that world, and also live happily forever after in that world,_ ' He thought.

Arceus nodded, "If that is your wish, then so be it."

Suddenly, he saw himself begin to glow. He tried to shout, but no avail. Then, after a longing light, he suddenly starts to feel, start to hear, and start to see. He saw himself still in the same place. Then, Arceus said, "It's time."

Then, his senses exploded. He felt like thousands of knives we're impaled into his very own soul all at once. Then, after he sensed that, all he saw is only darkness.

Eternal Darkness.

* * *

It has been 9 months after Ash's meeting with Arceus. Apparently, he was going to be reborn in a woman's womb. And let me tell you, having reborn inside woman's womb with all memory intact isn't pretty.

But now, his nightmare has ended. Ash felt himself being pushed downwards, out from the womb. Ash was excited, finally he was getting out from that hell hole that people called womb. He exited the womb head first, before the rest of his limbs following behind.

Ash slowly opened her eyes. He looked around and noticed that he's in a hospital room. He noticed that most of things around the room are different than what he usually saw in the previous world. However, what makes him shocked even more is the people inside the room.

He wasn't sure if those are humans. No, some of them have some additional limbs. The doctor that was carrying him has a pink-yellow ear that resembles an Audino on his head, and some yellow furs on his backhand. He also saw several yellow fur around his neck. His face was a human face, and doesn't have any fur or anything whatsoever. Ash also noticed, he has a sleek red hair and blue eyes.

"Congratulations, Ms. Myu. The child is a healthy boy," The doctor said, as he handed the baby to his mother. Ash's gaze changed to his new mother, and found her have a similar characteristic like the doctor.

Myu really resembles his own mother in his previous world, with some different feature and unique things. She has a long pink hair that is similar to his old mother, and she have wide blue eyes that seemingly to resonant with power. Myu also has a pair of pink Mew ears on her head. He also noticed she has a pink, 4 feet long Mew tail sticking out from her back. Ash couldn't help but blush when he saw the perfect hour-glass body of hers.

Ash finally snapped from his shock. He tried to speak, but he found himself saying 'Mew' over and over again. He tried to speak another word, but soon discovered that his throat couldn't speak anything aside from that word, ' _So this world is different than my own …_ ' Ash thought.

Suddenly, he was taken away from his mother. Ash looked to the carrier and found the same doctor carrying him. The doctor put him in a sink-like place, then begin showering him.

While being showered, Ash couldn't help but feel overjoyed. He could feel the pleasure from the shower through his furs, delicate feeling coming through his waggling tail, and comfortable sound from the raining water from the shower. However, his muse was interrupted when he realized something, ' _Wait, TAIL?!_ '

Ash looked down. Sure enough, he saw his tail waggling happily around the place. It was about 20 inches long. It has a blue color instead of usual Mew pink color instead. He also noticed that most part of his body are covered with furs, mainly his chest. His stubby hands are normal human hands. But instead of pink fur like his mother, he have blue fur instead. He's willing to bet that his ears and eyes are the same like his mother.

The doctor begin showering his body, flushing away the blood and liquid on his body. After that, he dry the little Shiny Mew with a towel, before wrapping him with the said towel. The doctor gave him to his mother, "Here you go …"

"Thank you" Myu said with relief. The door suddenly opened. Ash turned his attention and found someone standing there. It was a Lucario hybrid. He was tall, about 7 feet height. He has a white-chocolate skin, with blue electric eyes and dark blue raven hair. He have a long, black-blue Lucario ears on his head. He have four Lucario appendages behind his head. He looked strong and powerful, not over-muscled but looking slim, which reminds him of younger version of Lt. Surge in his old world. He also noticed that he have blue Lucario tail on his back.

This Lucario Hybrid is wearing camo T-shirt with several ribbons and crests on his left pocket. Ash assumed that this man came from the army – a Commander one at that. He is wearing grey camo army pants that looked like a cargo pants, but this one has a lot of pockets. He is wearing black army boots. Ash couldn't help but to gulp at his intimidating presence.

The Lucario quickly walked to them, as Myu showed the little shiny Mew to him, "Levin, Levin dear, look at our child. He's a shiny!" she squealed.

The Lucario – that now known as Levin – smiled. He came closer to the little shiny Mew, "Hello my little cub …" He murmured. The little shiny Mew squealed. He grabbed his father's finger with his small hand.

Myu whispered, "Isn't he perfect?"

"Yes honey. He's perfect …" Levin said with awe. The little shiny Mew giggled. Ash assumed that this was his new father.

"What should we name him?" Myu asked him.

Levin hummed, "What should we name him … hmm …" He murmured. The suddenly, he snapped his finger, "I know," He said. Levin put his hand on Ash's chest, "I think we should name him; Ash. Ash Ketchum."

* * *

"What the fuck, Arceus?!" Ash shouted. Here we can see Ash Ketchum in his actual human form and Arceus standing on either side. Arceus was laughing out loud, while Ash looked irritated.

"Ahahahahahahaha! I can't believe you're going to berate me for that one! Ahahahahahahaha!" Arceus said while laughing out loud. After minutes of laughing, Arceus finally calmed down. She smiled, and stared to Ash's brown eyes, "So, what was the question again?" She asked innocently.

"What kind of world did you put me into?!" Ash shouted again.

Arceus smiled, "Well, I put you into a different kind of Pokemon World. Aren't you happy with your reincarnation?"

Ash finally calmed down, "It's not that I dislike it …" He muttered. Then, he continued, "It's just … I didn't expect you to put me in that kind of world."

"What kind of world are you expecting? World of Warcraft?" Arceus said, amused with his choice of words, "Besides, aren't you bored if I put you in the same world as you have before? You can gain more experience about the new world around you, not just the world that you used to live" She replied with humorous tone.

"And you should thank me for putting you into that world. It took a while for me to reincarnate you to that universe. Not to mention I had to convince my brother to put you here," Arceus let out a tired sigh, "I swear, my brother could be really hard-headed sometimes. If it wasn't because of your achievement, he won't be agreeing to put you there …"

"Wait, you have a brother?" Ash curiously asked.

Arceus blinked, remembering Ash was here, she said, "Yeah, I have. Actually, I have thousands of brothers and sisters from all over the Cosmos. I also have cousins, uncles and aunts as well. We usually met together in Deity Council outside the Cosmos every 100 years for some gathering and talk …" She trailed off.

Ash frowned. Arceus snapped from his thought, "But I think that's enough for the introduction. Now before you awake, I have something to tell you."

"First, as you can see, you are now reborn in my brother's universe," Arceus stated, "There are some requirements that you need to agree in order to keep living in this world."

"What are the requirements?" Ash asked her.

Arceus hummed, "Firstly, you will not run from fighting any evil. Be it directly or indirectly. You are expected to fight any evil you encounter. Be it minor, major, or world-threatening evil. This world of may be peaceful, but there always evil lurking around this world. You can still run from evil, but you can't escape from holding the responsibility to fight it," Arceus addressed the first requirement.

"Okay. I can agree with that …" Ash muttered. He can deal with evil. It was his usual job to deal with them in the old world, so he's used to deal with any kind of evil.

"Secondly," Arceus continued, "You will become immortal at age 30. If you have a mate, or children, they also can become immortal."

"Immortal?" Ash said in horror.

Arceus nodded, "Yes, Immortal," However, Arceus frowned when she saw his expression, "Why so shocked? Isn't it what most mortals want? Immortality?" She asked.

Ash shook his head, "While many people wants Immortality, I don't," Ash stated, "I don't want to see people I love left me in this world all alone. It's just heartbreaking to me …" He said with a sad tone, "I've tasted Immortality before … and I don't like it. Why it has to be immortality of all things!" He exclaimed.

Arceus' smiled in admiration. She was expecting Ash to immediately accept the gift of immortality, but it seems he thought that immortality are nothing more than a curse. Her heart smiled as she found new respect towards her former Chosen One. It seems he wasn't that naïve, after all. She shook her head, "Ash, this isn't my decision. This decision was made by my brother. Also, you don't have to be worried about your beloved one leaving you alone in this world. They will also gain immortality once you've claimed them."

Ash stared to her for a few second, then sighed, "I don't have any choice, didn't I?" He asked.

"Nope" Arceus stated. She paused, then continued, "And for the last condition … do you remember your request about becoming the most powerful creature live in that universe?"

Seeing him nod, Arceus continued, "Well, my brother agreed with that one. He will give you the power that could make you equal as himself, but with a condition. First, you don't get those power instantly. You have to earn it. In order to earn that power, you need to do lots of training."

"Really? I can do that," Ash said. He didn't have problem pushing the strength of his body and push his limit. It was his specialty, after all.

However, Arceus frowned, "When I mean, 'lots', I really mean pushing your body beyond the limit. Like how Paul train his Pokemon – pushing them beyond the limit. You remember that, correct?"

Ash was hesitated. Then, he nodded, "Alright. I'll do my best," He firmly stated.

Arceus smiled, "I am sure you can do it. Again, in order to earn those power, you need to do lots of training. I recommend you start training at age 7 with your father, since you'll need to strengthen your family bond in later time."

"Okay …" Ash nodded. From what he see, his father is a Commander of an army. He had no doubt that his father will be overprotective to him.

Arceus smiled, "Now that's settled. I'd like to tell you the next thing that you need to know," Arceus stated, "I will implant some memories to you about the old rules that you need to obey if you want to live in that universe. You'll see it inside that tiny brain of yours after you wake up."

"Okay …" Ash nodded, feeling a bit offended.

Arceus nodded, "Hmm … I think that's all you need to know. If you need anything, just pray to me and you'll meet me in your dream."

"Wait, what am I supposed to pray?" Ash said, confused.

Arceus grinned, "Just pray to Teviyin," She winked, "You should be honored. It's not every day I give my real name to someone …"

"Wait, your name is Teviyin?" Ash said, surprised.

Arceus – that now known as Teviyin – nodded, "Yes. Every one of us have a name. My name is Teviyin. So from now on, if you need anything, just pray to me. Okay?"

"Uh … okay," Ash nodded.

Teviyin hummed, then spoke, "Our meeting time is over. Good luck, and have fun in your new world!"

With that, Ash suddenly fell into the darkness …

Once again, the Eternal Darkness.

* * *

 _1 year later …_

Ash is resting on his own bed in his cute baby room. He was resting peacefully, until he heard a voice, "Hello little Ash."

Ash opened his eyes. His eerie red eyes met his father's blue electric eyes. Ash's red eyes was taken from his mother, but his look is from his father, with an exception of his skin color. He have white skin color, like his mother. Levin couldn't help, but smile at his son.

"It's fine to change your diaper, my little angel," Levin said with smile. Ash squealed. He had been holding his bladder for a while now, and his diaper was wet. So someone need to change his diaper soon.

Levin picked his baby son up, and placed him on the table. He opened the cupboard under the table and begin rummaging for a new diaper. Finding one, he placed it next to Ash, then opened his old diaper.

However, what Levin didn't expect is that the diaper was so smelly. Disgusted, Levin picked it up on its edge, then threw it hard to the trash can. However, he threw it so hard, that his grip on the diaper was ripped on mid-threw, making it flew out through the window instead, "Oops," Levin said with surprised tone.

Somewhere outside, an Anthromorph boy was playing with his friends, until something hit his head. He grabbed it, and smelled, "Ew!" he immediately threw the diaper away, and begin running to his house, screaming in agony.

Back with Levin and Ash. Levin took out a towel from the cupboard, and dampened it with clean water. After that, he begin wiping his bum and its vicinity with it. However, Levin unexpectedly pressed his abdomen, making him release all his bladder.

Since Levin was facing forward, Ash accidently sprayed his pee towards his face. Levin flinched, as he released all his bladder, spraying urine to his father's face. After he was finished, Levin went to the sink and washed his face. Going back to the table, he saw Ash giggling at him, "You really like seeing me in agony, don't you?" He said with deadpan look. Ash giggled in response.

Levin sighed. He need to finish changing the diaper soon before something embarrassing happened again. With a firm sigh, he quickly put on the new diaper to him, and put him back to the bed.

Up above the clouds, Teviyin and her brother was laughing in agony. Clearly amused with the scene that just happened.

* * *

 _4 years later …_

Ash Ketchum is training. He was training on the backyard of his home. His house was big – A mansion to be exact. He always have a large room if he need to do anything. He lives in Sinnoh at Jubilife City, the biggest city thought Sinnoh region. Right now, he was meditating.

As the time passed, he have grown into a fine young man. He was about 4'3" feet-inch tall, with powerful build, like his father. Unlike most children, he doesn't have much baby fat, thanks to his constant training. Overtime, he has grown furs on several area. He have light blue furs growing through his arms to his back hand and his leg. Unlike his father, he have black raven hair instead of blue. His tail have grown long and have reached 2 feet long. Right now, he's wearing blue shirt and grey shorts, along with black sneaker shoes and green fingerless gloves.

He was still meditating, when he heard a shout, "Hey!"

However, Ash ignored that shout. He already know who they are. It was his neighbor's children. A Charmeleon, Rattata and Nidoran hybrids. They are the biggest jerk and bullies around their neighbor. They also 5 years older than him. Charmeleon are the one that always bullies younger children around, while Rattata and Nidoran only hanging with him around.

Ash could sense them that they are coming close to him. Due to his training, he could sense everything ranged within 5 miles away. It was one of his perk being a Legendary Pokemon. The also sensed that his father was watching him through the window from the third floor.

The three jerks approached him. Charmeleon shouted, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

However, Ash ignored him. Charmeleon went purple in anger, "So you think you can ignore me, huh?!" His hand lunged forward to grab his shirt. However, imagine his surprise when he actually caught his wrist.

"What the?!" Charmeleon said in shock. He tried to release his hand, but no avail. Ash opened his eyes. They all gulped seeing his eerie red eyes that seemingly to glow with power.

"Looks like you've picked the wrong child to mess with," Ash said coolly. He suddenly stood from the ground. He literally swung Charmeleon 360 degree around, before throwing him up to the sky. The Charmeleon screamed in fear, as he fell down to the ground. Before he touched the ground, he roundhouse-kicked him on his stomach, sending him towards the nearby tree. Ash looked to the others, "Anyone else?" He said.

The young Rattata and Nidoran looked at him in fear, before running towards Charmeleon and grabbed him. Then, like being chased by a demon, they begin running away in fear, while dragging the unconscious Charmeleon along the way.

Ash chuckled, "Bullies … too easy to deal with," He muttered. He sat cross-legged on the grass, then continued his meditation.

He learned how to do martial arts from Teviyin. She gave him the memories on how to do martial arts. However, memories wasn't enough for him to use those arts, since he need the experiences, and it wasn't included in the package. So in order to make use of the gift, he needs to train his body to make use of the memories. It took a while for him to experience and learn it, but he eventually managed to grasp the teachings. Additionally, he could sense and manipulate Aura since he also have the ability to use aura, one of the advantage having a Lucario as your father.

Up inside the house, his father was watching his only male child trashing those bullies. His eyes glinted with respect, ' _He have grown so much …_ ' he mused. Suddenly, he felt someone touched his shoulder. He looked back, and found his beloved wife standing next to him. She was wearing her pajamas, which perfectly exposed her perfect curves.

"Hey," Myu uttered.

Levin kissed him, "Hey dear. What is it?"

It was when he noticed that she have big blush on her face. Levin stared to her, "What's wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned with her condition.

However, Myu slowly hugged him, "Don't you think we should have another child? I really want to have more children … my love …"

Levin blushed at her implication. He wrapped his hand around her, then kissed her again. Then, he said, "Are you sure, my love?"

"Yes" She answered. Her tone was barely a whisper, "Mate me again … Levin. Love me again … please …"

Levin blushed again, "I think we should talk about this in our room …" he said, as he begin walking to his room with his wife following behind.

Up above, Teviyin's brother was grinning with a sinister grin. Teviyin couldn't do anything, but sighed, "Why do I have a perverted brother …" She said exasperatedly.

* * *

 _2 years later …_

Ash is studying his books. He was starting his elementary school, so he need to study earlier so he can get perfect grades on his studies. His father left to Orre Region for work and doing his duty, leaving him and his mother inside the house all alone.

His room is just a simple room. It used to be his baby room years ago. The wall is colored blue, with a large table on the corner and huge bed on either side. He have a huge computer next to his table, which currently running as a server for several online game. Even hosting so much server in one computer, the computer didn't overworked nor disturbing his usual work with his studies. This is something that most gamers envy for. He also have several large bookshelves close to the door, filled with all but books, stacked perfectly in the bookshelves. There also a large wardrobes next to the bookshelves – filled with nothing but clothes. There also some small shelves placed on the wall near the computer, filled with Disks and Hard Drives. Additionally, the room has a balcony, which filled with his telescope equipment for observation. Ash can be seen sitting on the large table, reading books.

Right now, he was wearing white Shirt with blue shorts. He's wearing white fluffy sandals, since he's inside his room. He was about 5 feet tall, with strong body like his father. His feature are still the same, except for his tail, since it gets longer, thicker and stronger as he aged. His tail could be annoying sometimes, but thanks to his mother, now he can control his tail. It took several months for him to control it, but he eventually able to fully control his tail so it won't break anything when he moves around. It also can be used for fighting as well.

Suddenly, he heard someone called his name, "Ash! Ash! Come out and play!"

Ash stood from his seat, and walked towards the balcony. He looked down, and saw his dearest friend and family; Daniel.

Daniel is a 10 years old Riolu-Anthromorph. His dearest friend, and his cousin. He was about 4'8" tall, which was two inches shorter than Ash. He was thin, like Ash, but not muscled like Ash does. Unlike Ash, Daniel is not a Hybrid, as instead, he was an Anthromorph Pokemon. He has a head of a Riolu, but instead of usual Riolu red-black slit-pupil eyes, he have chocolate-brown slit-pupil eyes. His hand and feet are humanoid. His body are covered with blue furs. He have the silver metal on the back of his hand. He was wearing a simple blue shirt, along with black shorts and black sandals.

Daniel have become his best friend since he was 8. While most people see him as an irregularity since he was a shiny, Daniel saw him as a normal Mew. Ash doesn't have many friends because of his shiny attributes. Most people threw their child away because of this irregularity. He was lucky that his parents didn't threw him away. They have accepted the fact that he was shiny, and they don't really care about his shiny condition. They still considered him as their only child that will grow into a fine young man. However, that didn't deny the fact that people dislike him. Even so, he didn't really mind of their neglect. If anyone tried to bully him, violence always comes first.

Ash stared down to Daniel's slit-pupil eyes. Then, he spoke, "Hey Daniel! Hold on, I'll come down any minute."

He jogged out from his room and went to the Shoe Shelf in the Back Room and changed his footwear into something edible – a black sneaker shoes. He jogged out to the front yard, and found Daniel, smiling at him.

Ash smiled and waved his hand, "Hi Daniel!"

"Want to play together?" He asked, eager to play. Even Ash is mentally many years old, he still have his childish and playful behavior. He always want to have happy childhood because he wants to cherish it. A happy childhood memory could bring happiness in the darkest time.

"Sure! What do you want to play?" Ash asked, curious.

Daniel grinned, then said, "Let's play tag!" He poked Ash, then said, "Tag! You're it!" Then, he begin running away, with Ash chasing from behind.

Daniel is actually a 10 years old Riolu Anthromorph Pokemon. He's son of the Mayor of Jubilife City. Daniel isn't exactly spoiled like what usually mayor children are, since his mother is a Chief Police Officer in JCPD. His mother is one of his father's sister, so that makes his mother his aunt, and she was working with the Police. He wasn't surprised about it, since his father works for the army as a Commander. After all, every single family from his father's side are all working for the police, if not, the army. It has become some kind of a tradition for his family to join the law enforcement.

Ash was running around Kanto Street with Daniel following behind, which was 5 blocks away from his home. Even so, they're still in the housing zone. Finally, Daniel shouted, "Ash! Slow down! I'm tired…"

Ash looked back and stopped. Daniel is leaning on the nearby lamp post, while breathing heavily. He slowly walked to him, then said, "Aww … you can't run any longer?"

"I give up … tired …" Daniel said to him.

Ash sighed, "You're a fighting type, Daniel. C'mon, you're stronger than this!"

Daniel slowly controlled his breath. He looked to Ash, then said, "I don't think we should run anymore, Ash. I'm exhausted."

Ash hummed. Ash pulled out some money from his pocket, "I got 10 Poke-Dollar in my pocket. Do you want to buy some drink?" He said, while looking at the vending machine next to them. Daniel nodded. Ash grabbed his arm and guided him to the nearby bench next to the vending machine. After that, he inserted the money into the slot, and pressed two buttons. Two canned soda came out from the vending machine. Ash grabbed his own and give the other one to Daniel. He put his own can of soda into his pocket.

Daniel snapped open his soda and quickly gulped it. Seconds later, he finished the can of soda and popped it into the trash can. Ash sat next to him, then grinned, "Still tired?"

"Yeah …" Daniel nodded. He looked to Ash, then asked, "How can you run so fast? I can't even run that fast for too long like that."

Ash hummed, "My father has been training me since I was 6. He build my body for evasion and speed, so I can always run from danger when I want to," He said to him. It was half-truth, actually. Sure, his father did train and taught him much about getting more speed on his leg, but his evasion comes from his own.

Daniel sighed, "My mother didn't teach me like that. She said that I need to evolve first if I want to have a controlled training curriculum," He admitted.

Suddenly, Ash grinned, "How about I help you to evolve? I heard Pokemon evolve because of their power, not because of their age. I could help you to evolve with some training."

"Really?" Daniel said hopefully.

Ash nodded, "A constant training regimen always works to evolve Pokemon. I think this can also works for you too."

"When we can start?" Daniel asked again.

Ash hummed, "Let's look for an open field first."

They begin walking across the street to search for an open field. After minutes walking, they suddenly spotted a small playground around the corner. There are many children around, but not enough to fill the whole playground. There also some adults around the park, overseeing the area and watching their children play in the park. This area was enough for them.

"How about there?" Daniel asked, pointing at the playground.

Ash eyed the playground, then nodded, "Sure. That'll do" He muttered. They begin walking towards the playground.

Upon entering, most children there stared to them. Ash and Daniel ignored them, as they begin walking towards the clearing of the playground.

"Hey wierdo! Still not enough with that blue color of yours?" One of the children, assuming a bully and a jerk, shouted. With a flick of his tail, Ash sent the child flying towards the wall with his psychic power. Daniel snickered. He was used with his way to treat bullies. The Ash he knows hate bullies, and always knew how to deal with them.

They stood at the center of the park. The place was large and clear, and the children had gone back to their own doings. Ash spoke, "First, let's see if you're fast enough. Hit me."

"What?" Daniel said, surprised.

Ash rolled his eyes, "C'mon, hit me. Do you think we won't be sparring here? If you want to evolve, you need some push with your body."

"Alright" Daniel said, feeling the adrenaline rush running through his body. He clenched his fist and sent it towards Ash. Ash quickly dodged it, making him surprised, "What the?" He tried and tried again, as Ash start and keep dodging his attacks. Then Daniel begin using some simple martial arts, like roundhouse kick and back-flip kick. However, Ash keep dodging and blocking every single attack that he sent towards him.

"You need to be 'lot faster, buddy!" Ash said, while dodging and blocking his attack. The children around them are watching them, cheering at their sparring session.

"Be still!" Daniel said, as he charged a Force Palm on his hand. He sent it towards Ash, who gracefully dodged it without slight difficulty.

"I'm not going to be still. Try again," Ash said, grinning at his attempt.

Daniel growled in frustration. He ran towards Ash with his feet burning with fire. Daniel tried to roundhouse kick him with Blaze Kick. However, much to his surprise, Ash grabbed his burning feet with his hand while it's glowing with blue aura, "Nope," He said, as he kicked his other feet, making him fell to the ground.

Ash charged and Aura Sphere and pointed it at him. Daniel raised his hand, then said, "I yield."

Ash grunted, and let the Aura Sphere dissipate. Ash walked few steps away from him, then said, "Try again. If you want to evolve, you really have to push yourself through the limit. Don't give up now! You're close from your evolution!"

Daniel slowly stood to his feet. He pointed at Ash, then said, "I promise you. I will evolve right here, right now!" He ran towards Ash with his fists glowing icy blue, while screaming battle-cry. Ash grinned, happy with his determination. He dodged his Ice Punch and evaded the incoming Blaze Kick.

Daniel backed away, and charged his energy. He glowed with dark red aura for a few moment. After the light died down, he was stronger than before. Ash grinned, as he saw his friend used Bulk Up to gain strength. Daniel charged towards him again and start barraging him with martial arts.

Ash start dodging and blocking his attacks again. Daniel thrust his fist towards his face, but Ash grabbed it. He sent his other fist to his stomach, and he grabbed the other one. He tried to kick him since his hands was occupied. However, he was surprised when he used his feet to block it. He was surprised again when Ash's long tail grabbed and pulled his other feet, making him fall flat to the ground.

Releasing him, Ash said, "Don't give up now. I know you're going to make it!"

Daniel's eyes snapped open. He slowly stood from the ground, then said, "I'm going to make it … I have to!" Then, he put his paws together and begin channeling energy, as a blue sphere appeared on his paws. Daniel screamed in fury, as he sent the Aura Sphere to Ash. Ash knocked the Aura Sphere away, bouncing it towards the sky.

Daniel screamed, as his body suddenly glowed with bright light. As they watched, he begin to grow and grow until he was 5 feet tall. After the light died down, there, once stood a Riolu Anthromorph, is now a Lucario Anthromorph.

Daniel now has a Lucario head. His hair have grown longer and his eyes became slightly keener than before. He have grown spikes on his back hand, but unlike Lucario, he didn't grow any spike on his chest. There also some cream-colored fur poking out from the shirt. The appendages have moved to the back of his head, and were multiplied by two. So now he have four Lucario appendages on his back head. Also, his body have become toner than before. His muscle mass and aura wielding sensitivity has increased, making him slightly stronger than before.

Daniel gracefully stood on his feet. Seeing this, Ash grinned, "You did it, Daniel! You just evolved!"

"I did … evolve …" Daniel spoke whispered. He observed his new evolved body, before running to Ash. Ash, surprised by his fast speed, was tackled by Daniel. Daniel hugged him hard while saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

Ash smiled, and pat his back, "Now, now, you did promise to evolve here, you know? You already have the determination to evolve. All you need to have is some little push for you to evolve."

Daniel released the hug. He grinned, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He spoke, "Thanks Ash."

"No problem" Ash smiled, "I'm happy to see you happy like this," Suddenly, he paused, and looked around.

Daniel noticed this. He stared at him with concerned expression, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah … I'm fine" Ash muttered. He pulled out his soda from his pocket, then offered it to Daniel, "Here."

"Wait, you're not going to drink that?" Daniel asked.

Ash shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. I can go home and take some drink later …" He muttered. Daniel nodded. Then, they begin walking down to the road towards Ash's residence.

They were walking down towards his house. Ash is calmly walking on the road, while Daniel is humming happily while following him from behind. Suddenly, Ash paused again. Daniel bumped to him. This caused his half-empty can of soda dropped to the ground, spilling all over the road.

"Aww … what's the big deal?" Daniel demanded. He looked to Ash, and noticed that he was focused into something else with serious expression. He looked to the source, and found an Absol Hybrid, being bulled with Charmeleon and his goons.

This Absol Hybrid is about 5 feet tall, with long greasy white hair and sickle-shaped dark-colored horn on his head. He also have a pair of Absol ears on his head. Instead of the usual human hand, this Absol Hybrid has humanoid claws instead. He have white skin, with Green-Blue Hazel eyes with golden ring around the pupil. He also have a scythe-like tail sticking out from his back.

This Absol Hybrid is wearing black open jacket, revealing brown sport shirt that he was wearing. He's wearing a skinny black jeans, with flat-buttoned indoor soccer shoes. He was carrying black backpack on his hand. He also have a black wireless headphone hanging on his neck. From his appearance, Ash assumed that this boy is the same age as him, and he just got back from a soccer match.

"Come on," Ash said. He slowly begin walking towards them.

However, Daniel shouted, "Ash, no! They'll beat you up as well!"

"Then let's fight for it," Ash stated, not stopping his pace. Daniel was hesitated, but eventually followed him. After getting close to them, it was when Ash noticed that this Absol Hybrid held emotionless look.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. It gained their attention. The Charmeleon, Rattata and Nidoran Hybrid noticed him.

They all turned to him, and sneered, "Well, well, well, looks like the loser is here."

"What did you do this time, Damien?" Ash sternly stated.

The Charmeleon Hybrid – that now known as Damien – sneered, "It's none of your business. This boy here needs some teaching for what he did to my shoes."

Ash stared to the poor Absol Hybrid. He was clutching to his backpack while looking at him with emotionless gaze. Ash hummed, "What did he do to your shoes?" He asked.

Damien sneered again, "He hit my shoes!" He said, as he showed his dirty shoes.

Ash frowned, "Your shoes are dirty already. Get lost before I did something stupid," He stated. Right after he said that, Daniel charged Bone Rush attack on his hand. Rattata readied a Shadow Ball on his palm, and Nidoran has his hands glowing purple, ready to strike with Pin Missile.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Get lost before we all did something stupid," He said, as his eyes faintly glows blue. Damien flinched. He wasn't going to pick a fight against two powerful individual. He wasn't that stupid.

"O- Okay, Ash. Alright guys … let's get out from here," Damien said. His goons behind him dissipated their attack. Then, they walked away from the spot, leaving the two heroes and the Absol Hybrid behind.

Ash rushed towards the young Absol Hybrid. They approached him, "Are you okay?" Ash asked, concerned with his condition.

The Absol Hybrid stared to him, paused for few second, then spoke, "I'm fine."

Ash sighed in relief, "Thank Arceus. Those jerks can be really violent if they want to …"

"Hello! My name is Daniel, and this is Ash! What's your name?" Daniel introduced them and asked him.

The Absol Hybrid blinked few times, before answering, "Pierce. My name is Pierce."

"Hello Pierce!" Daniel said with huge grin spread on his face, "Do you want to play? I just evolved this morning!"

"Daniel," Ash sternly stated, "You just evolved. Try to save your energy for later time. Now, we need to get him home first."

"Okay …" Daniel said, crestfallen. His ears are lowered down, looking like a hurt puppy.

Ash stared to his slit-pupil eyes. He smirked, "If you think you're going to do the same trick like what you did to your mother, then no. It's not going to work on me, Daniel."

Daniel pouted. Ash chucked. He looked to the Absol Hybrid – that now known as Pierce – then asked, "Where did you live?"

Pierce blinked again, before answering, "Johto Street Number 7."

"That's just a block away from my house," Ash realized. Then, he grabbed Pierce's hand, then said, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Okay" He replied. His voice was barely a whisper, "Thank you …"

"It's no problem. We're friends, right?" Daniel said with huge grin plastered on his face. After that one, they continue walking down towards their home. While walking, Ash looked up to the sky, and smiled, ' _this world isn't that bad after all …_ ' he thought.

Up on the sky, Teviyin and her brother was smiling, "I told you he's worth it," Teviyin stated.

Her brother nodded, "Yeah … I think I can start to relax from my duty for a while …" He muttered.

* * *

 _5 years later …_

Ash Ketchum is now sitting on the sofa while watching the TV in the Living Room, along with his dearest friends. Daniel is leaning on the sofa, while Pierce is staring at the television with his usual emotionless gaze. Additionally, there was a cute, 5 years old female Mew Anthromorph sitting on Ash's lap. This Mew Anthromorph is Ash's youngest sister. This Mew is watching the TV along with her oldest brother.

Ash, Daniel and Pierce became best friend/close friend together after years of being together. Ash and Daniel figured that Pierce isn't a social type, and he's not the guy that likes being around the crowds either. He always held that emotionless look everywhere and when he was talking to anyone, except when he was close to Ash and Daniel. Pierce could be sadistic sometimes, and those times are usually when they are in combat or sparring. His battle style was dirty, meaning he will take any kind of chance to injure his opponent. They also figured that Pierce loves playing soccer, something that Ash could always appreciate.

Ash have grown into a fine young man. He was about 5'8" feet-inches tall, which is normal for a 15 years old boy like him. His body has become toner and muscular, pretty much like his father. His father had taught him many martial arts and many other training regimen; most of them are battle strategy and such. Nothing really changed on him, except that he become more powerful and looking attractive to many girls.

Daniel also have grown into a fine example of Lucario Anthromorph species. His height was equal as Ash, and his muscles are toner than before. He has start doing training and keeping his body strong and powerful since he's now a Fighting and Steel Type. Pierce also have the same fate. He have grown tall as well, making his height equal as the rest of his best friends. He have a well-toned body, due to all his training with Daniel and Ash. He also become even more attractive to any girls and women due to his body and appearance. The same can be said for Daniel as well.

Right now, they are relaxing in the Ketchum residence in the Living Room. They are now wearing their casual everyday outfits, which consist shirt, shorts and sneaker shoes.

Suddenly, the young Mew Anthromorph looked to her brother, then said, "Brother. I want to sleep."

Ash looked down to her, and smiled, "Sure thing, little Regina," He released his sister – now known as Regina – then, walked her into her room. After escorting her, he went back to the living room. Ash sighed, and relaxed on the sofa once again.

"You know" Daniel stated, gaining their attention, "I don't know how to tell you this. My father sent me to Veilstone City to attend the Palkia High School and University. He says I'm going to work as a butler in his friend's house and also lives there."

"Isn't the Palkia High School and University are the best school that focuses more in Pokemon Battle?" Ash said with questioning tone.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah. I don't really have a choice, since he's going to send me there tomorrow."

"Well, you won't have any problem with those butler work. You're the one that always doing the home chores, correct?" Ash asked again. It's true, actually. Ever since Daniel's mother always going out for her cop works, his father often ordered him to do the home chores every day. He didn't complained about it at slightest, since he already used with it.

"Yeah …" Daniel muttered.

Then suddenly, Pierce spoke, "My father also sent me to Palkia High School and University."

"What?" Ash and Daniel both said with surprised look.

Pierce nodded, "He also going to send me there tomorrow. I didn't even have any chance to refuse and thought more about it."

"*Sigh* Well, looks like I'll be all alone in this town …" Ash muttered sadly. His ears are closed like a hurt cat, and his tail fell into the ground.

However, his musing was interrupted when his father called him, "Ash. Cub, where are you?"

"I'm here," Ash shouted back. He saw his father approached him, still wearing his usual army outfits. He noticed that he was carrying a piece of letter and a large backpack on his hands. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Dad, are you going for a trip again?"

"No, my cub. I'm here to tell you something," Levin spoke to him. He always have the habit to call his children 'cub'. It was his Pokemon instinct that often makes him call him that.

Ash replied, "What is it?"

"Ash, you're going to Veilstone City to attend the Pakia High School and University tomorrow," Levin bluntly stated.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in shock.

Ash raised his hand, "Whoa, wait dad. Can I think about this first? That was quite unexpected decision there."

"There's no time to explain, cub. I was expected to arrive to my office in few minutes now … Tomorrow, you will be getting into the train at 10AM heading to Veilstone City. You're going to live at my friend's house," Levin stated. He dropped the backpack, then offered him the letter, "In this letter, there are your train ticket and the map for you to find my friend's house after reaching there. Remember not to lose that letter, or otherwise you're going to be stranded in Veilstone City."

Levin looked to his watch, then spoke, "I gotta go now. Good luck with your trip, cub!" From here, he begin running out to the exit, "Tell your mom that I love her!" He shouted, before disappeared around the corner. Seconds later, they can hear a car being turned on, then heard the car drive away from the house.

"…" The three heroes are all quiet after what they had just seen. Daniel was the first one to break the ice, "So … we all going to Veilstone City."

Ash paused. Slowly, a victorious grin spread through his face, "Yep. We all going to Veilstone City," Then, he turned to his friends. The other gulped upon seeing his serious yet mischievous expression. A serious Ash is a dangerous Ash, multiply that with his mischievousness will result … Well … let's just say that they don't want to see where it will ends.

"Gentlemen," Ash spoke with the most formal tone that he could muster, "Get your things ready. We are going to have some fun before going to Veilstone City."


	2. Chapter 1: Living in a House Full of Gir

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Woman and Children alike, People of the World, and Human-kind, Welcome, to the first Chapter of Humorized Reincarnation!**

 **Mew: Don't you think it's a bit dramatic for you to do that?**

 **Author: Meh. Meloncake also do that when posting a Chapter.**

 **Meloncake: Hey! I don't make dramatic entrance like that in my story!**

 **Author: Well, it could be close enough.**

 **Pigeoncracker: Alright, guys. I think it's time for the Review Section.**

 **Latios: Finally. Lucario, you read the review!**

 **Lucario: Umm ... sure. Let's see ... the first review is from "Nopemator" he said: "** **After some reading I just realized something. Author likes using Ash and Arceus in his stories, all of which start with an A. Three characters/people/pokémon who frequent the ANs are Pigeoncracker, Latios and Lucario; the three have 3 "i"s all in all. The letter A has a triange in the upper half of the letter. A triangle has 3 points. The spelling for Illuminati has 3 "i"s. The Illuminati triangle has an eye in the center. The Author is the central author. Coincidence, I think NOT.**

 **Oh, and great story by the way."**

 **Author: ILOOMINATY! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Mew: Hehehe ... That's just a pure coincidence. I think it's just you who's being too paranoid. And oh, thank you for your praise! Next!**

 **Lucario: This one is from "Magic Ball" he said: "** **Brilliant. If I had to use one word to describe this, brilliant is what I would use. From simple dumb shenanigans, to excessively tall 5 year olds, this story captures the element of humor very well. All I can say is try to make it have some logic. If Ash is born at around a foot tall, and he is 5 feet by the time he is 5, he should be growing 0.8 feet a year. But 10 years later, he has only grown 8 inches, less than an eighth of a foot. Then Daniel's evolution doesn't fit (unless you throw in an alternate universe thing). Riolu evolves into Lucario by happiness in the day. Him being an anthromorph could have affected how he evolves, but no explanation is really given to Ash, and consequently us. Only other thing that doesn't make sense is Ash intelligence. If he can remember stuff inside of a womb, why not outside? He squeals when he peed on his dad and when the dipper broke when his dad was throwing it, both of which were hilarious, not talked, or laughed. But it's still brilliant. Definitely will see how this turns out."**

 **Author: As usual, long reviews from the Magic Ball.**

 **Mew: I break you with Maaagic Baaaal!~**

 **Lucario: Ahahahahahahahah! xD**

 **Latios: Ahahahahahahahhahaha! xD**

 **Pigeoncracker: You know, it's not funny when you're making a joke out of people's nickname ...**

 **Latios: Sorry ...**

 **Lucario: Pfft ... same here.**

 **Author: Anyway, actually you can say that Daniel's evolution is Semi-AU. First, he evolve because of his friendship rate with Ash, and because of his strength and power demanding him to evolve. Secondly ... I don't really get about the height rate there ... but I'll keep that in mind. Third ... Pfft, I still laugh at the scene. Anyway, he remember those moments outside the wombs again. He just doesn't want to remember it.**

 **Mew: And here I thought it was funny ... Pfft xD**

 **Author: Next!**

 **Lucario: This one is from "Pigeoncracker" He sa ... wait a minute, what?**

 **Pigeoncracker: You told me to post the review on the Review Section. So I just did.**

 **Lucario: Okay ... but that doesn't deny the fact that it was strange ... Anyway, he said: "** **I like it, even though it's rather queer. A grammar error here and there, some things that could've been easily fixed; otherwise, it's a decent story that piqued my interest. Though I am going to have to agree with Teraunce. I am still awaiting the humor part and so far, you've done a decent job with the introduction.**

 **The BIG things that I think you missed—and I'm pretty sure I've told you before—was indenting EVERY. SINGLE. TIME someone different talks. There were at least four instances where I saw this and it needs to be fixed.**

 **Great plot though"**

 **Author: Check if this Chapter has better grammar than Chapter 0. Next!**

 **Lucario: ... I think that's all.**

 **Mew: Alright! Now before we go to the story, remember to leave a review once you finished writing this Chapter!**

 **Lucario: Also, remember to 'Favorite' this story if you like it!**

 **Latios: Remember to 'Follow' this story if you want more of these!**

 **Mew: Bye Bye! And have fun reading!**

 **Pigeoncracker: ... for now.**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 2  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 11  
Favorites: 33  
Followers: 46  
Visit Count: 522  
Community: 1**

 **Note: Wow, so many Reviews, Favorites, and Followers in two weeks? You guys/girls rocks!**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Living in a House Full of Girls!**

* * *

 _The next day …_

 _ **Ding! Dong! Deng! Dong!**_

" _ **Attention all passengers. We have arrived in Veilstone City Underground Subway. Please remember to take your luggage. Thank you for riding Sinnoh Express. Have fun, and have a nice day."**_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum with his friends sitting in the train. Ash is wearing dark camo jacket jeans, along with a black jeans and a green camo sneaker shoes. He also wearing a black watch on his left wrist, and camo dark green hat on his head. He also has a black backpack on his back. Additionally, he also have a black cross-shaped necklace hanging on his neck.

Daniel is wearing blue hoodie jacket, along with a blue jeans and black sneaker shoes. He also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves. A black watch was shining on his left wrist, allowing him to know about the current time. Additionally, he also have a blue backpack strapped on his back. There was a metal blue necklace with 'C++' word shape hanging on his neck, along with a plain blue baseball cap on his head.

Pierce is the cool one. He is wearing a black hoodie jacket with the pentagon symbol on the back. Black training pants covered his lower half, his dark black sneakers practically sucking in the light. A black mask covered his face, making people shy away from him when they could see it. His plain black baseball cap covered most of his hair. A pitch black gun necklace was slung around his neck along with his pair of wireless headphones.

Right now, Ash is staring outside through the train window, excited about the trip. His 4 feet tail is waggling happily on his back. Daniel and Pierce are sleeping on the seat, obvious that they are tired. The train haven't stopped yet, so they still has time to prepare.

"I can't wait to see what Veilstone City is looks like," Ash whispered excitedly. His tail unknowingly start bustling close to Daniel and Pierce's face. Daniel, still sleeping and dreaming, sniffed his waggling tail and hungrily grinned. It was obvious that Daniel have not eaten anything since morning. Daniel grabbed his tail, gaining the attention of the owner of the tail, "Wha?"

Then, he bite it.

Ash jumped and screamed, "YEAOW!" he jumped so high that his head hit the ceiling, twisting the metal ceiling until there was a half-circle hole on it. His shout woke the two others up. Ash quickly pulled his tail with his hand, "What the hell? Why did you bite my tail?" he demanded.

Still half asleep, Daniel looked around and said, "What? What happened?" he said, confused.

Angry, Ash grabbed his jacket, "How dare you bite my tail!" he shouted.

Seeing this, Pierce quickly stood and tried to separate them, "Calm down, Ash! It's just an accident! Hey- Calm down!" they keep shouting and shouting. Ash begin shaking the confused Daniel while shouting at him, while Pierce trying to separate and calm them down.

Minutes later, and after the heroes has calmed down, the train finally stopped completely at the train station. Hybrids and Anthromorph alike begin walking out from the train, the heroes included. After everyone got out from the train, it suddenly sizzled, and begin running again towards nowhere.

The three heroes begin walking up from the underground train station to the surface. Upon exiting, they all gasped at the scene in front of them.

If Tokyo was the biggest city in the world, then Veilstone City was twice as big as Tokyo. Hundreds of tall and giant building around the place, some of them even has unique shape and design. Many adults and children are walking around, busy minding their own business. Vehicles running fast through the road, and traffic lights blinking around the road, giving instructions to ensure the safety on the road. Ash, Daniel and Pierce could not help but to gasp in awe, "Whoa …"

Daniel was the first to snap from his shock, "Alright guys. Let's find the house were going to live at, and then we can explore this town," Daniel said, excited with the new experience he is going to get. Daniel and Pierce opened their letter. However, much to their surprise, there was nothing left inside the letter, "Huh? Where's the map?" Daniel said, surprised.

"I don't have the map either," Pierce stated.

Ash blinked, "Really?" he pulled out his letter, and found his own map there. Ash looked to his friends, "Looks like there's only one map left," He muttered.

Ash pulled out the map from the letter, "Let's see here …" he opened it. The others leaned on his shoulder, trying their best to see the map, "We are here," Ash pointed at the train station symbol, "And we shou- Hey!" suddenly, a sudden gust came out of nowhere, blowing the map away from his hand.

The map flew away to the sky. Everyone paled upon realizing it, "I'm not going to get stranded here! After it!" Ash shouted. Then, they all begin chasing the flying map.

"Waaaait!" Daniel shouted. Their running session had hit several walkers around, earning several protest from them. The map flew up towards the building rooftop. Daniel looked up, and sighed, "How am I supposed to go there?" he said, exaggerated.

However, a sudden white-black blur ran past him and going up the building. Pierce was literally running up through the vertical surface wall. His hood is down – but not covering his horn. He has his arms reared back – making him looked like a running ninja. He was still chasing the map that was flying up towards the rooftop.

Reaching the rooftop, Pierce front-flipped and gracefully landed on the rooftop. The map keep flying through building rooftops to another. Pierce begin running again, jumping from the rooftop to another.

The map suddenly flew down to the road. Pierce quickly stopped, since there is no way for him to jump down there without hurting himself, ' _Oh great … now what?_ ' he thought.

However, he suddenly heard a shout, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Pierce turned around. He immediately regretted it as a giant ball suddenly hit him on his head. He staggered backward, and fell down to the alleyway. He fell down from the high building to – unfortunately – a huge garbage. Still stunned, Pierce was unable to land and crashed into the garbage.

Back with Daniel and Ash. They are looking around the street while trying to search for the said map. Suddenly, Daniel pointed and shouted, "There!"

Ash turned his attention. True to his words, he saw the same map flying down through the crowded roads, "After it!" Ash shouted. They begin chasing down the map once again. Daniel quickly pulled out his black _iPhone 6_ cellphone from his pocket and pointed it at the road barrier, then touched the screen*. The barrier suddenly raised, crashing and stopping the running vehicles nearby.

Ash and Daniel safely running through the road, still chasing down the map, "Waaaaait!" Daniel shouted. They keep chasing it deep into the town. Doing so, Daniel flicked his phone several times, changing the traffic lights, raising road barrier and briefly controlling the vehicles to keep them safe while running on the road.

Ash jumped up onto pickup truck and dashed forward, trying to catch the map before it flew higher; however, it unexpectedly flew downwards and started going the other way, making Ash crash into an electric pole when he tried to stop. He groaned, before sliding down from the pole. Unfortunately, there was a straight, vertical metal beam down waiting for him to crash at it. Resigning to his fate, he let himself fell down onto the metal beam, letting it crash right between the legs.

"Ooooh …" Ash groaned in pain, before he slipped off the metal pole and fell down to the ground, face first.

Daniel was still chasing the map through the town. He ran up to the rooftop through the fire escape. Reaching the rooftop, he saw the map flying towards the edge of the top, "Wait!" he shouted as he begin running after it. The said map flew away from the rooftop to the sky-high. Then, like a professional goalkeeper of a football game, he jumped and grabbed the map before it was out of reach**.

"Gotcha!" he shouted victoriously. However, his triumphant smile soon turned into horror as he begin descending to the ground. Looking down, he shouted to the passing pedestrian below him, "Watch out!"

They heard his warning. Most of them got out from the way, except one person below him. The said person looked up, right before they collided together. They both groaned in pain, "Ow, ow, that hurts …" Daniel groaned. He was lying down on the person under him.

He sat from the ground, and looked to his hand, "Yeah! I got it!" he said while holding the map up high. However, his muse interrupted when he heard a feminine shout, "Get off me!"

Daniel's eyes widened. He was unknowingly sitting on the person. He quickly jumped off from the person, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for crashing into you!" then, he realized that the said person is a girl. She was a Glaceon Anthromorph. This Glaceon Anthromorph is about five-six foot tall with an elegant and powerful build. She have a head of a Glaceon, with icy blue furs covering her entire body, with an exception of her hands, since it covered with blue fur. This Glaceon Anthromorph has dark icy blue eyes with blue pupil and white color at the center.

This Glaceon Anthromorph was wearing a blue shirt with icy blue jeans and dark blue sneaker shoes. Additionally, she also have a blue briefcase-like backpack on her side.

The Glaceon Anthromorph stood from the ground. She glared to the sorry-looking Aura Pokemon Anthromorph. Daniel raised his hands in apologizing manner, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for crashing into you."

However, she growled, making Daniel gulped in fear. She stepped forward, and accidently stomped on the map. This gained the attention of the Fresh Snow Pokemon Anthromorph, "What's this?" she muttered, all her anger suddenly dissipated and replaced with curiosity. She picked up the map, "Hmm … wait a minute, this map is pointing at my house …," she said with a surprised tone.

"Really?" Daniel said, surprised. Embarrassing event put aside, they all looked to the map. True to her words, there was a huge red mark on the center of the map with 'Eevee Residence' red words mark on it.

"Eevee residence …" Daniel muttered. Then, it was when he realized something, "Wait, you live in there?"

"Of course," the Glaceon Anthromorph said to him. Daniel mentally groaned as he sulked somberly on the ground, ' _What a way to say hello to them,_ ' suddenly, he realized something, "My phone!" he quickly picked up his phone from the ground, and called the others.

He waited for a few moment. Then, he spoke, "Guys, I'm at the Lugia Street 2 with the map with me. Even better, I'm with someone who lives there too!"

" _ **Really? We're going there now,"**_ he heard Ash answered the phone call. Then, they closed the call.

Daniel looked to the Glaceon Anthromorph, embarrassed, "Err … I have two other friends that also going to your house …"

"So you're our new butler, eh? The name's Alexis," the Fresh Snow Anthromorph – now known as Alexis – said and offered her hand.

Daniel accepted the handshake, "Err … yeah, you can say that," he replied, still embarrassed with the entire ordeal and changing situation.

"Heeey!" they heard a familiar shout. They looked to the source, and found Ash and Pierce walking towards them.

Reaching there, Alexis stared at the New Species Pokemon Hybrid and the Disaster Pokemon Hybrid, "You're Ash and Pierce, correct?" She asked.

Surprised, Ash smiled knowingly and came closer to the Aura Pokemon Anthromorph, "My, my, Daniel. You just met a girl here and you already told her our name? That's very unlike you, Daniel," Ash said while leaning forward to Daniel, making him uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Err … I didn't tell her your name," Daniel admitted.

"Oh?" Ash said, surprised. He turned to the Glaceon Anthromorph, then spoke, "Were you expecting us?"

"Well, yeah. The name's Alexis, by the way," Alexis said as she offered her hand to him.

Ash accepted the handshake, and said, "Ash Ketchum," releasing it, he gestured to the Absol Hybrid behind him, "And this is Pierce," Right after he said that, Pierce lowered his hood, revealing his face, which currently holding an emotionless gaze.

Alexis shifted uncomfortably, while staring at Pierce's apathetic gaze. Then, Pierce spoke, "Nice to meet you," His tone was even barely a whisper.

Seeing this condition, Daniel cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "So, should we be going?"

"Oh, uh … sure," Alexis nodded. After that, they begin walking towards the Eevee Residence, where they will start their adventure. However, unbeknownst to them, the evil yet mischievous and unknown Author is plotting with their past and future …

* * *

"Alright. Here we are," Alexis spoke as they stopped in front of a house.

The house is just a simple three-floored mansion. It wasn't really big like the one Ash has, but it's still quite big. They walked to the door and Alexis knocked the door, "Girls! I'm home!" he shouted.

There was some grumbling sound at first. They soon realize that it was the sound of multiple footsteps heading towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the other residences inside the house. Surprisingly, every one of them are females.

The first one is a Vaporeon Anthromorph. She was about five-five feet tall with an elegant build, and guessing by her appearance, it's safe to say that she was the same age as Daniel. She has the head of a Vaporeon and blue Vaporeon tail sticking out from her back. Her body covered with a shiny light blue fur, making her slightly attractive to many male Anthromorph Pokemon – not to mention her perfect hourglass body that was mouthwatering to many male Anthromorphs.

This Bubble Jet Pokemon Anthromorph is wearing a simple blue Shirt and dark blue shorts. She also has a huge smile spread on her face.

The second one is a Jolteon Hybrid. She was about five-three foot tall with an elegant build. From her appearance, they could guess that this Jolteon Hybrid is a year younger than Pierce. She has a long yellow hair hanging on her back. This Lightning Pokemon Hybrid has smooth white skin, with some yellow fur covering some part of her body. She has long yellow Jolteon ears sticking out from her head. She has black-purple eyes. On a side note, she has bigger racks than the other***. And also, she looks pretty cute.

This Jolteon Hybrid is wearing black shorts with a yellow shirts. She have a dreamy and innocent smile expression spread on her face.

The third one is a Flareon Hybrid. She was about five-five foot tall with a lanky build. From her appearance, she could be around 16 years old. Most part of her body covered with reddish-orange fur, but she has teal yellow long hair and bushy tail that has the same color. She has dark-blue eyes. This Flareon Hybrid also has fluffy collar around her neck, making her looks cute with that appearance.

This Flareon Hybrid is wearing black shirt with a black shorts. She also wearing pair of square-shaped glasses. Right now, she was looking happy to see them.

The fourth one is an Espeon Anthromorph. She was about five-six foot tall with an elegant yet strong build. She has the head of an Espeon, along with the tail of an Espeon. She was covered with a fine lilac-colored fur. She also has purple eyes with white pupils.

This Sun Pokemon Anthormorph is wearing purple shirt with a grey shorts. She also holding a black Android phone on her hand. Right now, she seems happy to see them.

The fifth one is an Umbreon Hybrid. She was about five-five foot tall with a sleek yet strong build. From her appearance, she was about 15 years old, like the rest of the boys. Some part of her body are covered with black fur. This Umbreon Hybrid has smooth white skin, with black short hair and eerie red eyes. She have a pair of black pointed ears and bushy tail, each with yellow band around them.

The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid is wearing short-sleeved black shirt and black shorts. She also looking extremely cute, and has smile spread on her face. Her smile was as bright as the sunshine. However, because of those red eerie eyes, she looked more like a psychotic girl rather than an extremely cute and adorable Umbreon Hybrid. Nevertheless, she looked pretty and adorable in Pierce's opinion.

The sixth one is a Leafeon Hybrid. She was about five-seven foot tall with a strong and elegant build. From her appearance, they could guess what she was about 19 years old. Instead of furs like most Hybrids has, she has plant-like cellular structures covering most part of her body. These cellular structures has bright yellow color. This Verdant Pokemon Hybrid has white skin, with long white hair and amber-yellow colored eyes. She have a pair of Leafeon ears on her head, and Leafeon tail sticking out from her back.

This Verdant Pokemon Hybrid is wearing green shirt and dark green shorts. Right now, she has emotionless expression on her face. However, if they look to her eyes, they could tell that this Leafeon Hybrid are excited and glad to see them.

The last one is a Sylveon Anthromorph. She was about five-five foot tall with an elegant look and perfect build. She has the perfect body than the other girls, and Jolteon Hybrid as the second perfect. She also has the biggest rack than the others – possibly F-Cup****. This Intertwining Pokemon Anthromorph have a head of a Sylveon and furry pinkish tail of a Sylveon sticking out from her back. She also has two Sylveon ribbons – one on her neck and one on her left ear. Each ribbons are connected with two Sylveon bow-like appendages. She has long pink hair and blue-green colored eyes. This Sylveon Anthromorph has pale, cream colored fur covering her entire body, with the exception of tail, feet, ears, since they were covered with pink colored fur instead.

Right now, she is wearing purple shirt and black shorts. She have a huge smile spread on her face; happy to see that Glaceon Anthromorph has returned.

"Hey girls! Guess who I brought here," Alexis stated, while gesturing to the boys behind her.

The Sylveon Antromorph clasped her hands together, "Wow! Our butler and other resident had come! No more Busuta cooking for us anymore!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey! I'm here, you know?" the Flareon Hybrid stated, annoyed with her statement.

"Fufufu … whatever," the Sylveon Anthromorph giggled. Then, she realized that there are three boys standing there, "Umm … who's the butler?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side, confused.

Daniel stepped forward and raised his hand, "I am," he said.

"Oh my Arceus! He's so cute!" the Sylveon Anthromorph squealed. Alexis and the other Eeveelution sweat-dropped.

"Uh … girls, these are the boys that were going to live here. This is Ash, Daniel and Pierce. They're going to live in our house together," Alexis fidgeted under their gazes, before turning to the boys and introducing them.

"Boys, these are my sisters. This one is Sarah," she pointed to the Sylveon Anthromorph, "That one is Busuta, the Flareon; this is Sandasu, a Jolteon; Efi is the espeon over there; this one is Eclipse," she patted the Umbreon Hybrid near her on the head, "This one is Rifia," She poked the Leafeon Hybrid playfully, "And that one is Shannon, a Vaporeon."

"Hello!" Ash waved his hand. He looked to Daniel, and noticed that he was staring with an apathetic stare to someone. He was glaring to Efi, who was staring at him with a smirk on her face. He also noticed that they have their hands on their back holding their own phone. Surprisingly, they are furiously typing on their phone without even looking at it.

"Umm … Daniel?" Ash asked. However, Daniel stepped forward, and then offered his hand to Efi, "Nice to meet you. My name is Daniel," He said, still glaring.

Efi reached his hand and accepted the handshake, "Efi," she replied.

They keep shaking their hands for minutes. It was when Alexis decided to do something, "Efi, that's enough," she whispered.

They suddenly stopped clicking their phone. Efi had lost his smirk, and Daniel is grinning victoriously at her, "Gotcha," he muttered.

"Anyway," Rifia started, gaining their attention, "Alexis, I want you to fix the Internet cable upstairs with Efi. I'll be escorting these boys to their own room."

"Uh … okay," Alexis obeyed. She begin walking into the house, with Efi following her from behind.

Rifia waited until they disappear around the corner, "Alright. You girls can go back to your rooms now," several girls groaned at his statement. However, Rifia made a glare, "I said, go back to your rooms."

They start walking to their own respective rooms. Rifia sighed, "Alright boys, follow me. I'll give you some tours in the house before escort you to your own rooms," with that, they begin walking into the house.

* * *

Up on the sky, in the heaven that people call Hall of Origin, two Arceus are playing Poker together. They don't seems friendly to each other …

"Argh! How can I lose again?" the male Arceus shouted. Teviyin chuckled, "You really are bad at playing Poker."

"I give up! I want to play Monopoly!" her brother shouted as he conjured a table and a Monopoly game-board.

Teviyin chuckled again, "I always good playing these kind of games. Bring it on, brother."

* * *

"Alright. Finally, through these corridors are your rooms. You can pick which room you want to stay," Rifia stated as she gestured to the hallway. There was only three rooms inside the hallway. Rifia swiped her sweat, "Whew, glad it was over," she muttered.

Ash was the first one to speak, "Alright! I pick the far one!" he begin running towards the room on the farthest one. He opened the door and entered it.

The room isn't really big, and nether was small. There was nothing there but a bed, wardrobe and a table. The flooring is a simple white ceramic. Other than that, the room also looks clean. Ash frowned, "Hey … this was my room?"

"Yeah," He heard Rifia spoke behind him.

Ash turned around and stared at Rifia, who was leaning on the doorframe, "Does the other room also have the same design?" he asked.

"Yep. If you need any pillows, you can take one from the Storage Room," Rifia stated.

"Okay …" Ash nodded. Rifia smiled, then walked out from the room and closed the door.

Rifia quickly called Daniel before he could left into his room, "Wait, Daniel."

"Huh? What is it?" Daniel asked. Rifia pulled out a note from her pocket, "This is the list that you need to do as a butler in this house for tomorrow. Don't slack off, and you can live here."

"Okay …" Daniel said, accepting the note. Rifia waited for few moments as Daniel begin reading and flipping the notes. Surprisingly, he didn't look surprised with all the chores that she just gave him. Then, after reading it all, Daniel uttered, "Sure. I can do all this."

"Oh, good to know that. People usually groan and surprised seeing that list," Rifia said with a slight smile on her face.

Daniel chuckled, "Well, I used to do chores back in my house. My mother always busy with her work, so my father always demanding me to do chores around the house."

"All by yourself?" Rifia said, surprised.

Daniel nodded, "Yep. I'm a fighting type; I can't stay too long at one spot doing nothing. So, I'm used with this."

"Hn … It's good to know that … I swear, people in this house could be lazy sometimes," Rifia muttered. She snapped from her trance, then spoke, "There are five clothes inside your wardrobes. Those clothes are your school dress code. Get ready for tomorrow, because you're going to school with us."

"Uh … thanks. But how did you know our clothes size?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Ash's father helped me picking your clothes as well for Pierce and Ash there. You don't have to worry about getting them unfit," Rifia explained to him.

"Okay …" Daniel muttered.

Rifia paused for some moment, "Since you just got here, you can rest for a while. We'll call you if we need you," with that, Rifia left Daniel alone in the hallway.

* * *

 _With Ash …_

Ash closed the door behind him. He looked around and paused for some moment. Then suddenly, he dropped his backpack, pulled out his phone, and called his father. He waited for few seconds, and then the call answered.

" _ **Hello? This is Ketchum Residence."**_

"Dammit dad! You didn't tell me that you're going to send me in a house full of girls!"

" _ **Eh … I thought you'll be overjoyed."**_

"… Now why am I supposed to be overjoyed?"

" _ **Well, you're living with the girls! You should be happy living with girls around you! You can also get a girlfriend there."**_

"… So you're sending me here to get me a girlfriend."

" _ **Err … Sort of. Anyway, Ash, what you did yesterday is very not like you, Ash."**_

"What can I say? I won't leave Jubilife City willingly without leaving a mark."

" _ **But creating huge riots and destroying cars? What were you thinking?"**_

"That's what you get for forcing me to go here."

" _ ***Sigh* … Anyway, I need to get going."**_

"Oh no you don't, dad. Our business here isn't done yet."

" _ **I got to go now, see ya!"**_

"Dad! Wait!"

Too late. His father already hung up the phone before he could ask more question. Ash sighed. He dropped the phone on the table and collapsed on the bed. He need some rest to think about what happened to his life, while cursing Fate for putting him here.

It can't be worse staying in a house full of girls, is it?

* * *

 _Later that night …_

In the living room, here we can see Alexis, Sarah and Shannon watching TV together. Efi is resting on the sofa while playing on her laptop. Busuta is playing with her phone. It was a peaceful moment, until the door slide open, revealing Sandasu standing there.

"Ano … who's going to cook dinner?" She asked with a dreamy tone. They all stared at her with a horrified expressions.

"NOOOOO! NO! Not Busuta's cooking again!" Efi dramatically screamed in despair. However, her dramatic act was interrupted when Busuta smacked her head with a book, "Ow! Hey! I thought we've agreed not to hit me with that _Yellow Pages_ book!"

True to her words, Busuta is carrying a huge, 10 inches thick yellow commercial phone book on her hands. Busuta smirked, and said, "Nope," she hit Efi once again, making her fall from the seat and creating comical lump on her head, comical tears running down from her eyes.

"Hey, how about we ask our new butler to cook?" Sarah suggested.

Efi suddenly recovered from her condition, and stood up, "Good idea! Although …" at this point, her face hardened, "I want every one of you to be careful with them …"

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked, curious.

Efi paused for some second, "That Daniel … he's a hacker too …" she muttered.

"You know that he won't attack us without you provoking him. Why did you try to hack down his phone?" Alexis narrowed her eyes, "Or rather, did you tried to hack the other two as well?"

Efi raised her hands, "Hey! I didn't hack the other two," she said. Then, she mumbled, "Although the two has impressive firewall setup … even I can't get past them …"

"But still … you have to apologize to them for what you have done," Busuta pointed. Efi gasped in shock, "What? I can't do that!"

"Yes you will," Busuta nodded, "You have to apologize to them, especially to Daniel. For what you have done that evening to them. Sure, I allow you to use your ability to get money from your computer, but trying to get crucial information from people close to us is just too far."

"I can't apologize with them. What can I say? Hackers don't apologize to each other. That's the number 9 rules of International Hacking Community," Efi argued, "I bet he's also one of the International Hacking Community members …"

"Umm … girls?" Sandasu spoke, confused and surprised with the sudden uncomfortable air changing.

"What's with the ruckus down there?" they heard Eclipse shouted. Sandasu stepped aside, revealing the Umbreon Hybrid behind him. Eclipse walked into the room, "Now what's going on here?" she asked, annoyed.

"Busuta demanded me to apologize to the boys since I tried to hack their phone down," Efi argued.

Eclipse huffed, "Then don't scream it out of your lung. I'm trying to rest here."

"You all should thank me for what I have did in this family! If it wasn't because of my ability, we won't getting any money for food right now!" Efi shouted.

"It wasn't just you that was working to get money for this family, you know?" Busuta retorted.

Efi laughed, "Rifia barely feed us! You think we can survive with only Rifia working? No!"

"It was Eclipse that did all the money work! You barely produce any money from your job! You're just some low-ranked Hacker in the International Hacking Community, who can't do better than producing 5 bucks per day," Sandasu shouted.

"If it wasn't because of Eclipse, we shouldn't be arguing about this now! If our parents still here, we won't be having trouble with money! It was all her fault for what happened to our parents!" Efi shouted.

Suddenly, the tense suddenly raised to very uncomfortable level. Alexis, Sarah and Shannon looked shocked. Busuta was shocked that Efi _dare_ to blame Eclipse for what happened. Sandasu looked troubled. Eclipse herself, looked very sad.

Then, Efi realized that she had gone too far. She looked to Eclipse, "Eclipse, I'm sor-"

"No … you're right. It was all my from the very beginning," Eclipse spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. Then, she walked away, going into her own room.

"Now look for what you did!" Busuta shouted at her, "You will apologize to Eclipse for what you said! Moreover, you will apologize to the boys for what you have done after dinner! Period!" then, she stormed out from the room, going to her own room.

Everyone in the living room went silent for some moment. It was when Alexis decided to speak, "I'm going to tell our new butler to make some dinner," and then, she walked out from the room, going to the boy's room.

* * *

Alexis is walking down to the boy's room hallway. She stopped in front of Daniel's room, and sighed. Then, she knocked the door, "Hello? Butler? You there?"

The door slowly opened, revealing the Lucario Anthromorph standing there. He was wearing his casual white shirt and black shorts, "Yes? What do you need?" he replied.

Alexis couldn't help but awed with his body posture, ' _Oh my Arceus … Sarah was right … he's both handsome and strong …_ ' she unknowingly licked her lips seductively.

"Err … Alexis? You're alright?" Daniel asked, concerned.

Alexis snapped from her dirty thoughts. She slapped her own cheek several times, before saying, "I'm okay!" she said with a small blush on her face.

"Okay …" Daniel slowly stated, unsure with Alexis's problem.

Alexis hummed in thought, "I want you to cook the dinner for us. And …" she narrowed her eyes, "Did you happen to hear anything downstairs earlier?" she asked.

Daniel actually heard what happened downstairs from his room, thanks to his heightened senses. However, Alexis didn't need to know about it, "Nope. What happened downstairs?" he asked.

"Oh …" Alexis softened her expression, "It's nothing. We'll be waiting for you," with that, she left to the downstairs.

Daniel hummed. He walked out from his room and closed the door. He went to Ash's door, and knocked it, "Ash, it's me, Daniel."

He waited. He heard the lock opened from the door, and it flew open. Ash is standing there, wearing simple black shirt and shorts. He also has his cross necklace hanging on his neck. Other than that, he also looked tired. Ash yawned, "What is it?" he uttered with a tired expression.

"I want you to call Pierce out. I'm going to cook some dinner," Daniel stated.

Right after Daniel finished those words, Ash suddenly lose all his exhaustion, "Really? What are you going to make tonight? Fried Rice? Takoyaki? Teriyaki? Oh, I always want to eat Tonkatsu!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You really like meat, don't you?" Daniel muttered with a deadpan look.

Ash eagerly nodded, "Yup! I always love meat!"

Daniel sighed, "Man … I wonder why all Mew species loves meat … Give me some hour to make the dinner. I want you to wake Pierce up first," with that, Daniel left to the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" he heard Ash shouted to him.

Daniel sighed. He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. He looked around before opening the kitchen door. Seeing no one, he slide open the door, and entered the kitchen.

The Kitchen was big. There are various utensils, pans, spatulas, and many other coking tools hanging on the hanger at the cupboard. There also two different stoves placed on the corner. Daniel cracked his neck. He picked the apron from the wall hanger. He wears the apron and spoke, "Yosh. Now, let's make some food," he smirked.

* * *

 _Hours later …_

Daniel was cooking. While the other girls are peeking through the door. From Daniel's aura senses, he knows that those girls are staring to the food on the table. These peeking girls are Shannon, Sarah and Alexis, staring at the food with a salvia comically dripping down from their mouth. With his heightened senses, he could hear that the girls are whispering to each other.

"That smell is just so delicious."

"I can't wait to eat the dinner tonight …"

"You think Busuta can cook like him?"

"Nah, I doubt that. But still … having a hot and handsome man like him cooking for us just makes me excited …"

"You really are a pervert, Sarah."

"What can I say? Our species always know how to give and gain pleasure … especially when having _fun times_ together …"

"No you won't Sarah. Remember, you're still 15."

"So what? He's 15 too from what I see."

"Oh shut up you two. The cooking is almost finished …"

Daniel chopped the carrot to small pieces, and dropped it into the stewpan. He added some seasoning into the stewpan, and stirred it with a spoon. He took a sip on the soup, and nodded, "Yosh, few more minutes, and it's all done."

He went to the other stove and picked up a frying pan. Putting it on the stove, he pour some cooking oil into the frying pan. He turned on the stove and went to the fridge. He picked several ingredients from the fridge and placed it on the table.

He opened the sack of uncooked potato sticks, picked up a handful of them, and plunked it into the frying pan. The cooking oil sizzled once it touched the potato sticks. He picked up the spatula and start cooking the potato sticks.

Shannon, Sarah and Alexis are giggling to each other, "Look how he cooks it. He looked like a professional chef!" she squealed. The others nodded, agreeing with her.

"What are you doing?" They suddenly heard a monotone voice behind them. They turned around, and saw Ash and Pierce standing there. Ash looked annoyed, while Pierce looked emotionless as ever.

Pierce is wearing a simple black shirt and black shorts. He also have his usual pistol necklace hanging on his neck.

The three girls quickly stopped their doings and stood up straight, "Nothing!" they shouted at the same time. They quickly went running to their own rooms.

Ash and Pierce stared at each other. They shrugged, and went into the kitchen.

Once they entered the kitchen, the delicious aroma of Daniel's cooking greeted them. Ash inhaled the air as he enjoyed the delicious aroma invading his sensitive nose.

"Damn, Daniel. You overdone yourself tonight," Ash praised him. Pierce, for the first time in the house, has a ghost smile on his face.

Daniel huffed proudly, "Always the best," he said with a smirk. He looked to Pierce, then said, "Pierce, I want you to cook this potato sticks for a while. I need to pour the soup down."

Pierce nodded and went to the stove. Daniel gave the spatula to Pierce and went to pick up the stewpan. Turning off the stove, he picked up the stewpan. However, he soon realized that the bowl was missing, "Umm … Ash? Can you take a tureen from the cupboard over there?" he asked.

Ash nodded, "Sure," he walked to the cupboard and opened it. There are many bowls, plates and utensils alike. The Shiny Mew Hybrid was confused, "Uh … which one?"

"The big one," Daniel replied.

Ash looked around the cupboard, and picked up a medium-sized bowl, "This?"

"Dude, that's a bowl. Do you think it's big enough to contain the soup?" Daniel said, annoyed.

Ash hummed as he placed the bowl back. He rummaged the cupboard and picked up a rather large bowl from the cupboard, "This one?"

"That's too big. Do you even know what's a tureen is?" Daniel said, still annoyed. Ash scratched his head, "Umm … no …" he said.

Daniel groaned. The Lucario Anthromorph put the stewpan back to the stove. He went to the cupboard and took the bowl from Ash's hand, "Give me that," he put the bowl back and begin rummaging the cupboard. He picked up a large bowl from there, "This is tureen. Tureen is a big bowl to contain soups in large scale. Remember that in the future."

"Okay …" Ash said, still confused.

Daniel sighed in defeat. He closed the cupboard, and looked to him, "Look, just let us did the cooking, while you just sit there and wait for us to finish the cook, okay?"

"Okay," Ash nodded. He walked to the table and sat on the chair. Daniel placed the tureen next to the stewpan, picked the stewpan up, and poured the soup into the tureen. After that, he walked to the table and placed it there.

Ash stared hungrily to the food in front of him. There is Beef Teriyaki, Fried Rice mixed with some diced tofu and other ingredients, Chicken Yakiniku, Chicken Curry, Hot and Spicy Red Roast Duck Curry, and many other dishes that looks delicious.

Ash gulped. He looked to Daniel and Pierce. Both seems busy with all their doings. Daniel is busy cooking some soups while Pierce busy cooking the potato sticks. Ash grinned, seeing the rare chance of getting the food, he picked up the chopsticks and looked to the foods, ' _Let's see how delicious this Beef Teriyaki is …_ ' he thought.

He slowly picked up the Beef Teriyaki with his chopstick. However, once it touched the delicious teriyaki, he quickly pulled his hand as a _kunai_ flew past his hand.

Ash glared to Daniel, "Hey! At least let me taste your cooking!" he shouted.

Pierce have another _kunai_ on his hand. Daniel shook his head, "No Ash. You're not going to eat that before we finished cooking these."

"Aww come on, just one bite? Please?" Ash begged and smiled cutely with a Charm-powered smile.

However, Daniel and Pierce resisted the Charm attack, "You know that trick won't work on us, Ash," Daniel said with a smirk.

Ash pouted, "Then just let me eat this food. I really want to taste your cooking," then, they heard Ash's stomach grumbling, "And now I'm hungry."

"Just wait for a few minute, then you can eat those food," Daniel replied nonchalantly. They went back to their own doings; cooking food to serve the whole household.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid grumbled. He pulled the _kunai_ out from the wall. Suddenly an idea struck his mind, ' _Why I didn't think of it sooner?_ ' he mentally face-palmed. Ash glanced to Daniel and Pierce. Both are still busy with their cooking.

Ash's eyes glowed as he casted an illusion of himself there. He picked up the chopstick again and slowly picked up a piece of Beef Teriyaki meat. He ate it, and almost squealed in delight, ' _It's so delicious!_ ' he thought.

Ash thought it was enough for him to get a bite. He was about to put the chopstick down, until a slice of thought appeared on his mind, ' _I think one more won't be a problem,_ ' he thought.

He slowly picked up the Beef Teriyaki. However, this time, before his chopstick hit the piece of delicious meat, he have to pull his hand as another _kunai_ flew past his hand. His illusion suddenly dropped because of his sudden movement. Ash turned to Daniel and Pierce, "Hey!" he shouted.

"I said don't eat it," Daniel said with an annoyed tone. It was when he noticed the stain on his chopstick. His eyes widened, "He has tasted the food! Get him!"

"Wha-" Ash wasn't able to do anything as Daniel and Pierce charged together.

Then, there was several crashing and smashing sound inside the kitchen, and the scream of the Shiny New Species Pokemon Hybrid.

Minutes later, here we can see Daniel and Pierce cooking peacefully on the kitchen. Around the corner, we can see Ash the Shiny Mew Hybrid, bound with ropes and duct tape covering his mouth. In this case, he looked like a replica of a worm, except he can't move his body at all.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Ash shouted. However, the tape covering his mouth muffled his shout. Daniel looked to him, "You're going to stay there, until everyone is done eating. That's what you get for eating the food that I've forbidden to," he said, before going back to his cooking.

Ash's eyes widened. He begin to drop some tears, and begin to cry. Daniel and Pierce stared. Daniel said, "You know that Fake Tear attack won't work on us."

The tear suddenly disappeared from his eyes. Ash looked to Daniel with a pleading look. However, Daniel ignored him, and went back to his cooking.

It took several minutes for them to finish cooking. After finishing the last dish, Daniel wiped his sweat with his handkerchief. He drank a glass full of iced water. After that, Daniel looked to Pierce, "Pierce, I want you to call the girls here. It's time to eat!"

Pierce nodded, and walked out from the kitchen. Several minutes later, the girls came into the room with Pierce following behind.

"Man! I can't wait to eat!"

"Wow! It smells delicious! I can't wait!"

"I bet these foods are better than Busuta's cooking!"

 _ ***Smack!***_

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

As Daniel and Pierce watched, the girls begin taking their seats to the table. Then, they realized that someone is missing, "Hey? Where's Eclipse?" Daniel asked.

Everyone suddenly paused on their pace. The air suddenly tensed. Daniel's expression hardened, while Pierce still looked emotionless as ever. Ash is busy trying to snuggle his tail out from the rope. Then finally, Rifia said, "Eclipse is in her room. She won't be eating with us," her voice was barely a whisper.

It was when Pierce decided to do something, "I'll get her," he said as he walked out from the kitchen.

* * *

Pierce walked to Eclipse's room. He stopped in front of the door, and knocked it, "Eclipse, it's time to eat."

The Absol Hybrid waited for a few minutes for answer. Hearing none, he opened the door.

Eclipse's room is colored yellow moon with several dark spots at the lower part. There are many things inside her room. The first thing that Pierce noticed is the sword racks on the corner. There are three swords placed there, one is a Katana, one is Wakizashi, and one is Tanto. There also a big table placed next to it. Strangely, there was a pistol on the table – standard black Beretta 92FS pistol, last time he checked. Her bed is colored pitch black, but the blanket is colored yellow moon. There also a large window at the farthest center of the room.

Pierce looked around and noticed Eclipse is sitting on the bed, staring at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Her eyes are shallow, like she had been crying minutes ago.

Pierce stepped forward, "The food is ready. It's time to eat," he spoke up in a monotone.

Eclipse looked down, "I … I don't want to eat," she said with a sad tone.

The Absol Hybrid frowned. Instead of convincing her, he asked, "What is troubling you?"

"It's none of your business," the Umbreon Hybrid answered.

Pierce stared at her with a calculating look. He keep staring at her like that for minutes, making her uncomfortable, "Umm … what are you doing?" she asked.

"The past leaves innumerable scars on us all. We can run from them, try to hide them ... but we can never escape them. We can only live with what we've done before," Pierce stated to her, "Try to move on from your past. Past is the past, there is nothing you can do with something that already happened."

"But- but how can I stop thinking about it? It was all my fault. It was my fault that my parents are dead …" Eclipse said, tears begin dripping from her eyes.

Pierce closed the door behind him. He approached Eclipse, and said, "Life is never fair. Nothing is fair in this world. You have eaten the wrong apple, yet you still willing to taste it. Why? Because there are no other apple in the basket."

"You can only move on from your past. Start a new beginning in life, and never look back," Pierce finished in a monotone. He looked to his watch, and said, "If you do not wish to eat together with us, I will brought some food here."

Hearing no answer, Pierce take it as yes. He left the room and came back in minutes later with a plate of food and a glass of water on his hands. He put it on the table, and said, "I have brought you some food. Your sisters also want you to eat."

Eclipse looked up to him. She slowly stood from her bed and walked to the table. There, she sat on the seat. She looked to Pierce, whose still standing next to her. She could feel the power of darkness that he was holding. It really makes her uncomfortable yet pleasant at the same time. As if her instinct told her that, this boy is an ally and willing to trust him.

Pierce blinked, and sat on the bed. Eclipse looked to him, "Have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"No," Pierce replied, "I have to wait for you to finish it here."

Eclipse blushed a bit, and looked back, ' _He really want to wait until I finish this? Does he cares for me?_ ' she thought, ' _No one cares for me except my sisters …_ '

"Do you wish to eat at the kitchen with the rest of us?" Pierce asked, tilting his head to the side. The Umbreon Hybrid shook her head, "No … I want to eat here," she said.

Pierce nodded, "Okay," he said. Then, he went back to stare at her. Eclipse looked to her foods at the table. She starts eating her food while under Pierce's apathetic gaze. She didn't mind being stared at while eating, since she already used with those stares. However, what makes her nervous is the power that Pierce has in his disposal. She could feel the darkness rolling around him as if he was the darkness itself.

After she finished it, she went back to her bed and lay on it. Pierce stood from the bed. However, before he could leave, he felt something tugging his sleeve. He looked back, and saw Eclipse tugging his sleeve, "Wait …" she said. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Stay …" The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid spoke to him. Pierce blinked, but he obeyed. He sat back on the bed. Eclipse sat on her bed, and hugged him from behind.

Pierce was a bit surprised with sudden intimate action. He blushed as he felt her breast pressed on his back. Eclipse was pleasuring herself with the intoxicating aura surrounding Pierce. It's just so powerful, and it was new to her. She like those feelings. She also feels … safe, like he will always protect her and care for her. It was the feeling when she still have a father, but … different. She felt like someone will always be there for her, care to her, and protect her. Moreover, she's not feeling lonely like she used to. It's strange for her to feel those emotions from a stranger, but she don't care. She want those feelings to keep with her.

Pierce felt uncomfortable with the awkward condition that he was getting into. He looked back, and said, "Eclipse, what are you doing?" His voice was a bit nervous.

"Don't …" Eclipse whispered. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck, "Just … don't release me … I'm afraid of being alone again …"

Pierce understands her condition. Even so, he was uncomfortable with their awkward position right now. They stayed in that position for a long time, until Pierce heard a snore, "Eclipse?"

He looked back and noticed that Eclipse fell asleep on his back. Pierce slowly dropped her on her bed, then covered her with her blanket, "Sleep well," He muttered, before taking the dirty plates and walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Back to the Kitchen, Daniel is washing the dirty plates and utensils. The girls already went back to their respective rooms, leaving all the cleaning chores to Daniel. He had released Ash from the ropes. Right now, Ash is sitting on the seat while staring down at the empty plates. He looked sad and looked like he had been actually crying for minutes.

"I told you not to eat anything before the time," Daniel scolded.

Ash sighed, "I know … I'm sorry … I knew I was wrong, but I just can't help it! It's just so delicious and I want to have the first bite."

Daniel shook his head, "It was your own , Ash."

"I know … I know …" Ash uttered.

Daniel stared at him, "Promise me you won't eat my cooking again unless I told you so, then I'll let it off from you."

"Okay … I promise," Ash finally said.

Daniel grinned. He looked to the stewpan and realized there's still many Beef Takoyakis left. He went to the stove and turned it off. After that, he picked up a huge bowl from the cupboard and poured all the Beef Takoyaki into the bowl. He placed the stewpan to the sink.

Daniel picked up the bowl, and placed it in front of Ash, "Here," he said.

Ash was surprised by this sudden action. He looked to Daniel with a hopeful look, "For me?"

Daniel nodded, and smiled, "Yeah, for you. Remember to share it with Pierce once he got back."

"T- Thank you!" Ash shouted as he went to pick up his chopsticks. He picked up a huge bowl of rice from the table and happily eating them.

Upon seeing his best friend's attic, he couldn't help but smile, ' _Something tells me that he won't be sharing with Pierce,_ ' he thought as he begin cooking another Beef Takoyaki in a small pot.

...

...

...

"OH NO! I forgot picking up my backpack!"

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ *** - You think I can't put any Watch_Dogs hacking style here? Screw you flamer. My Story, My decision :P**_

 _ **** - Ever seen Manuel Neuer? The Goalkeeper that currently working for Chelsea at this current time? Yeah, he literally took off like him.**_

 _ ***** - If you think I cannot be a pervert at some point, then you're out of luck, because this Story is a harem story. So be prepared, gentlemen – especially for you perverts out there, because … I won't be describing detailed things about the girl's body except for the vague hints that they're hot :P (T-RATING U ROCK!)**_

 _ ****** - Happy now, perverts? Well, I'm happy since I'm a small-time pervert myself :P**_


	3. Chapter 2: Palkia High School and Univer

**Hello World! Welcome back to our story!**

 **Mew: Hello!**

 **Lucario: Ahem ...**

 **Latios: Heyo!**

 **Absol: ...**

 **Pigeoncracker: Hey ...**

 **Meloncake: HELLO PEOPLE!**

 **Zoroark: Oh, hello guys!**

 **Author: Oh, I almost forgot to introduce her. Guys, meet Zoroark! She's our new member in this family.**

 **Mew: I see. What Section is she working on?**

 **Zoroark: I work on the Proofreading Section for the stories. This is my second day working here, and this is the first time I've been in an AN before ...**

 **Author: We're glad to have you here, Zoroark.**

 **Zoroak: Thank you.**

 **Meloncake: Alright! let's get on the Review Section!**

 **Mew: Right. Latios, you read it!**

 **Latios: Okay! The first review is from 'Winterolf' he said: "** **This is a really good story but since this chapter had a little bit of touchy and connection points here and there with Pierce and Daniel I think next chapter should be more about Ash. It could make the story more interesting to find out who Ash connects with seeing how Pierce looks like we is connecting with Eclipse and Daniel is connecting with Alexis and Sarah. This is a GREAT story by the way I hope you keep it up and finish it until the end."**

 **Mew: Ash has more scene here ^^**

 **Author: That's right! We won't tell the pairing to you, but this one is definitely a Harem pairing. Find it out yourself in the story! ^^**

 **Meloncake: And besides, Ash is not the only main character here. Next!**

 **Latios: This one is from 'Magic Ball' he said: "** **Time to apply more logic to a humor story. Nothing against it, and I get it is really important, but shoving all Eevee evolutions in one spot is long and boring. Spread out their first appearance because (to me) reading seven character descriptions in one spot just is... bad for lack of a better word. Next is a confusing scenario. You state that Alexis (who was a Glaceon that was the first to meet the three heroes) gets caught up in how Daniel appears. This makes no sense because, basing on how big Veilstone City is made to be, she should have been with those three for at least a good 5 to 10 minute, if not longer. So why is she only noticing his appearance then? You follow it up with a sentence which clearly should be fixed. 'Daniel gave the spatula to Daniel and went to pick up the stewpan.' It's about three fourths of the way down, and it is terribly put. The second Daniel I think is supposed to be Pierce, but you should fix it. And the last bit of logic, is Ash getting caught in duct tape. He could get wrapped in it, I'll buy that, but not getting out I don't. Being a Mew, he has access to psychic powers. With Ash's dad being a Lucario, he can also control aura. The there is brute strength. He has three ways to bust out, and none are used. Psychic powers could just snap the tape, aura could do something (creativity... Yay...), and brute strength would rip it. When Pierce left to give Eclipse food was his best chance too! All I can think of is Daniel put tons of barriers strength wise with aura or something on the tape, or its abnormal strong tape. But Ash should bust out quickly though because the whole aura-trainin-dude-for-a-dad does come in to play here. Well done besides these. Hope this story goes well (or better? It's doing pretty good now, and it's just started. Whichever you fancy)."**

 **Author: Hmm ... we'll keep that in mind.**

 **Mew: For the second one, she didn't notice his appearance because he was wearing a jacket. You can't know how people's body looks like unless they're wearing a shirt or half-naked.**

 **Lucario: We forgot to mention this, but Runes are available in this story.**

 **Meloncake: Basically, Magic is real in this story.**

 **Lucario: All Pokemon attacks are included in Magic category. So, yeah. Runes, Enchantments, and all that stuff is available in this story.**

 **Zoroark: Ash can't release himself from the ropes because the ropes are aura-enchanted. So, yeah, that answered your third question.**

 **Pigeoncracker: That ropes is Daniel's creation, by the way. Next!**

 **Latios: The next one is from 'SilentGuardian22' he said: "** **Great Story here man. although i kind a like a little filched about the part of hacking i mean wow hacking nice. so keep going and don't stop okay man great story man, great story. well that it for today i hope you continue this i really excited alright thanks! SilentGuardian22 is Out peace!"**

 **Mew: Thank you! Lucario is the one who suggested the Hacking technique, by the way.**

 **Lucario: *Blushes* Umm ... thanks! We'll do our best for this story! Next!**

 **Latios: This one is from ... Pigeoncracker?**

 **Pigeoncracker: I put my review on the Review Section, since I need some things to be answered.**

 **Latios: Well then. Let's see here ... he said: "** **This chapter was decent and I liked it. It got some essential things out of the way and set the stage for essential things to come. I can definitely see where the pairings lie. Draw out things, don't stuff them all in one chapter. Introduce the basics of the characters, then drop a trail of crumbs to lead the reader to figure out the rest of the character's personality. Make things detailed, but not long. Bigger words require more effort to write, yet pay off in the end and can compress things. If you rush things, they can become rather unstable in the story, like the relationships between the characters. If you rush those, you're going to have a lot more problems on your hands and it doesn't really seem realistic. I'd expect at least one of the characters to admit that they fell in love with someone, verbally or mentally, at the fifth chapter or higher.**

 **Peirce and Eclipse are probably the most complex characters in here, not to mention intriguing (I already know the backstory behind the two, but don't tell anyone. Shhh) and looks to be dark. If anyone was made for another, it would be those two. Fluff in this chapter was... decent. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad. You seem to have a fondness for the word 'breast' and it's rather unrealistic for two dark people to do something like cuddle on the bed randomly. Yes, there was crying and that was good, but enforcing the fact that those two characters persona's are dark? Right now, they look like two teddy bears that were stepped on in the past and all they want is a little love. At least, Eclipse does. Not sure about Peirce. Isn't this story supposed to be mainly focused on Ash? You seem to like centering the camera on Daniel for the moment. Hopefully, this will be remedied in the future, but I can't really see why it was focused on him so much. Also, duct tape on Ash's mouth when he probably has fur there. Now he 'had' fur there. Ouch... And unless Ash was fearing incurring the wrath of both Daniel and Peirce, he should've just been able to free himself. He's a psychic type, yes? Untieing knots with his mind shouldn't be that hard for a legendary.**

 **Grammar... *deep breath* Okay, I'm good. This chapter was slightly better than the last, but I'm going to be a bit harsh on you just because I know you can take it. Firstly, what the heck is up with the broken English? I know I mentioned this to you in skype, but I'm going to say it again.**  
 **1\. "Danial stared to him"**  
 **2\. "They kept on that position"**  
 **3\. "It was all my faults"**  
 **4\. "one is a katana; one is a wakizashi; and one is a tanto"**  
 **5\. "He have tasted the food."**  
 **6\. "Daniel said with annoyed tone"**  
 **These are all just small examples of the grammar errors that are all over the story. I know you fixed the last one, but I can't think of an example because my mind can't incorrect itself that far to think of something that bad.**  
 **With the first one, you used the wrong preposition. It should be 'at'.**  
 **The second implied that they are on a position, which makes no sense. "They stayed in that position" sounds a lot better, don't ya think?**  
 **The third, you shouldn't have added an 's' to the verb.**  
 **The fourth, this is not a complex list and you should be using comma's instead of semicolons. You use semicolons in a list when they have multiple, small sentences usually joined together with a comma in them. "When you go to the grocery store, could you get some pasta; alfredo sauce, preferably spicy; a small, red bowl; and a plastic spatula." I don't know if they make spicy alfredo sauce, but it was only an example.**  
 **Second to last was a complete screw up with the verb. You could've used 'has' to imply that he has had it before, or you could just remove that word entirely.**  
 **Six? I don't even know what happened. It looks like you forgot the determiner and unless you write like Hollywood Indians, you shouldn't be doing any of that, except in the dialogue.**  
 **This is but a very small amount of errors in a rather large story; I could not be bothered to point out every single one.**

 **Manuel Neuer is currently the goalkeeper for the Germany National Futbol Team and Bayern Munich, not Chelsea.**

 **For some odd reason, this chapter reminds me of the song Save Me by LISTENBEE, though I'm not completely sure why. Other things for me to suggest would be to make Ash and Daniel's characters more complex. They're not very different than each other and act only slightly differently. So far, Eclipse is the character I am most interested in. If you can develop her story correctly, you might actually have a really good character in her hands that I would adore to bits. Peirce was just a kid that was abused far too much in his childhood by the look of things, but Eclipse. What happened to her to cause this emotional trauma? So far, I haven't seen their parents yet and they don't live with them, and Eclipse was blamed for their absence. So I can guess that they're dead and Eclipse had a role in it. She's mysterious and rather cool, considering I only know one female that keeps a gun AND sword in her room. I would also recommend that you heed Magic Ball's advice; he knows what he's doing. I also rather like Samster687's idea!**

 **If this story is humor, you're going to have to do a lot better than simple slapstick to make me even let out a small giggle.**

 **Cya later, 'peons!**  
 **-Pigeoncracker."**

 **Author: ... wow, that's a long review.**

 **Mew: To answer the first one, those Eevee Sisters is NOT the only pairing they will have. There's still more girls that will start liking them.**

 **Lucario: For the second one ... PIGEONCRACKER! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT MANUEL NEUER IS THE GOALKEEPER OF CHELSEA!**

 **Pigeoncracker: I said I'm sorry, okay? My brother was the one who told me that!**

 **Author: The grammar has been fixed. Mew was the one who-**

 **Mew: Shut up! Next, next, next, next, NEEEEEXXT!**

 **Latios: Umm ... Okay. The next one is from 'Stallion6 of DeviantArt' he said: "** **So pierce is with the umbreon and it's hinted Daniel's with either glaceon or sylveon, so who's ash with?"**

 **Author: The pairing is still a secret! Figure it out yourself by reading the story! Take those possibility as a hints, and guess which pairings they will have! ^^**

 **Mew: Next!**

 **Latios: This one is from 'Samster687' he said: "** **Who has the harem? All three? Or do Pierce and Daniel get one gf each and Ash gets the rest?"**

 **Author: Ash, Daniel and Pierce. Yes, all three. The last question is classified. Next!**

 **Latios: ... there's no more review that interests me ...**

 **Lucario: Okay! I think that's all for now!**

 **Zoroark: Right. Remember to leave a review to the story!**

 **Latios: Don't forget to favorite the story if you like it!**

 **Lucario: If you want more of this story, try to follow the story!**

 **Mew: Share the story with your community! So everyone can enjoy it too!**

 **Author: I think that's all for the AN. For now, good bye.**

 **Mew: Alright. Now let's talk about se-**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 3  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 29  
Favorites: 48  
Followers: 60  
Visit Count: 1615  
Community: 1**

 **Note: More Reviews! More Favorites! More Followers! More Numbers! You guys/girls rocks!  
**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Palkia High School and University!**

* * *

 _The next day …_

Ahh … Morning in our universe. Birds flying around, looking for food to feed their hatchlings, fishes and various water creature wandering around the sea, people jogging around for workouts. The fresh sensation on the air, the beautiful plants around the garden, pleasuring my eyes and relaxing my nose with delicate and pleasant feeling in the morning … I think that's enough for the poet. Now, let's get on the story.

Back in the Eevee Residence, here we can see everyone still sleeping peacefully in the morning. Our three heroes are still resting on their own room. It was 5AM in the morning, after all.

Daniel is sleeping peacefully in his room. He felt his sleep is much more pleasurable than before on his bed. This feeling was new and strange to him, since there's no way he could feel like that while sleeping.

The Lucario Anthromorph shifted his sleeping position, and firmly hugged his pillow. It was strange since his pillow was a bit heavy, and feels smooth like human skin. It also feels … strange, like heat was coming out from this pillow.

Daniel shifted and squeezed his pillow. Surprisingly, the pillow moaned, "Ooooh!~"

' _Wait a minute. Pillows don't moan,_ ' he thought. He snapped open his eyes, and greeted with a shocking sight.

Daniel is hugging Sarah the Sylveon Anthromorph close to his chest. Sarah is hugging him back, along with her feeler appendages wrapped around him. More importantly, he wasn't wearing anything aside his underwear, and Sarah is completely naked on his bed.

Daniel feel all his blood rushing to his head. Sarah, still sleeping, snuggled her head deeper on his chest. She even _licked_ his muscular chest while snuggling on it.

It was all enough for him. In one moment, Daniel screamed.

" _ **HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

His scream woke everyone up from the slumber. Ash was the first one to react. He ran out from his room – still in pajamas, and banged open Daniel's room. There, he was greeted with an awkward situation.

Sarah was naked on the bed, while hugging Daniel tightly with her feeler appendages and her arms. Daniel was struggling to get away from her. While struggling, he was squeezing her breast – making her moan every time he tried to release himself from her.

Ash's jaw dropped at the sight. He felt all his blood rushing into his head, "Daniel already had sex after me," He whispered, before fainting on the spot.

The others came into the room. Everyone was still on their pajamas. Pierce, for the first time in his life, choked in shock as blood gushed out from his nose. He quickly pulled out his handkerchief, and covered his nose with it, "Daniel! What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Ugh … That Sylveon …" Rifia sighed. She walked to the bed and pinched Sarah's neck. The Sylveon Anthromorph suddenly yelped, and all her grip loosened. Daniel jumped out from the bed and sulked to the corner, "W-W-What is she doing on my bed?!" He demanded.

"She was eating your aura," Efi explained, as Rifia begin dragging Sarah out from the room.

Half-conscious, Sarah shouted, "He tastes better than sex!" before both Rifia and Sarah disappeared around the corner.

"Eating his aura?" Pierce said with a questioning tone.

Efi nodded, "Sarah could pleasure herself by eating leaking aura that was coming off from his body. She also can give pleasure to him by mixing her own Fairy aura with his and let him eat her aura," she explained with matter-of-fact tone, "The stronger Daniel is, the more pleasure she will get. Err … you get my point," she finished with a nod.

"I see …" Pierce slowly nodded, "Does this affects Sarah or Daniel?" He asked.

The Umbreon Hybrid shook her head, "No," Efi said. She stared to Daniel, who was getting some clothes from his backpack, "Aside from temporary heightened lust, sudden slight growing hormone and pleasure from both herself and Daniel, no. It doesn't affect her strength or power nor reducing his strength or power," she finished with a smile.

"Ooh …" Daniel uttered, as he finished wearing his outfit. He was wearing a simple black shirt and white shorts, "So why is she inside my room? I mean, there's always Ash and Pierce over there."

Pierce glared at his statement. Efi chuckled, "Well, it is possible that she have a crush on you since you arrived here. So, she picked you instead," the Umbreon Hybrid explained her theory.

"Oooh … what just hit me …" they suddenly heard a moan. They turned to the source and found Ash getting conscious. Ash slowly sat on the floor, "Wha?" he touched his nose and found some blood there. Then, all the memories earlier came rushing to him.

Ash's eyes widened. He suddenly appeared in front of Daniel, and shouted, "DANIEL! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU HAVE A SEX WITH A GIRL BEFORE I DID!" then, comical tears begin running down from his eyes, "I'm so proud of you, Daniel! You already have a girlfriend and had sex with her before me!" he finished with a shout.

"Err … Ash? I didn't have sex with anyone …," Daniel said, blushing. Even after years befriending him, he still quite surprised with how blunt Ash can be. He wondered where Ash got all those courage to be that blunt.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at him with confused look, "Eh? Then what happened?" he asked. Then, he realized something, "And where's Sarah?"

"Eh … Rifia dragged her away for some talk," Alexis answered nonchalantly, "Now that I know the problem, I think I should get back to sleep."

"Me too. I thought it was something."

"Me three. I think I should prepare myself for the school today …"

One by one, the Eeveelutions begin leaving Daniel's room, with an exception of Efi since she stayed behind. Ash pulled out his blue handkerchief from his pocket and used it to wipe the blood off from his nose, "Damn … That Sylveon of yours is really hot. It's sad that you don't do sex with her," he commented.

"She's not my girlfriend," Daniel said, blushing.

Ash chuckled, "Don't deny the fact, mate. You love the feeling when she touched you, right?" the Shiny Mew Hybrid smiled knowingly, "Ohoho … maybe you're planning to jump on her in the future? Hmm?"

"A-Ash … I d-don't have any k-kind of that s-sort of idea," Daniel shuttered, still blushing.

"Maybe …" Ash muttered. Then, he pointed accusingly at Daniel, "But you already thinking of having Sarah on your bed!"

"W-Wha?" Daniel blurted. Then, he shouted, "Stay out from my mind!" while hitting his own head many times over.

Ash grinned. Sure, Pokemon's mind have natural protection against Psychic Pokemon to prevent any mind invasion. Therefore, Ash can't read their mind that easy. Even so, he still can hear other's thought around him. It was a natural ability that he has ever since he was born. There also some cases where a Psychic Pokemon able to read their mind if the victim is having a sharp emotional spike.

"Hehehe … You can't lie to me, Daniel. You know that," Ash grinned.

"I think that's enough teasing, Ash," Pierce muttered.

Ash chuckled mischievously, "Hehehe … alright, I'll stop … for now, hehehe …"

"Ano …" Efi suddenly said, gaining the attention of the three boys.

"What do you need Efi? Why are you still here?" The Lucario Anthromorph asked her.

The Espeon Anthromorph shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes were under the shadow of her own hair, "… I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry? For what?" Ash asked in confusion.

Efi gulped. Gathering all the courage she could has, she spoke, "I'm sorry … for trying to hack your phone."

They all suddenly went silent. Efi wondered if they were angry with her. She closed her eyes, read to take any punishment that they will give to her. Then suddenly, they all laughed.

Daniel was laughing hard while rolling around the bed. Pierce was laughing while leaning on the wall for his support. Ash was laughing casually. Efi's face went red, "What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"No, no, it's just … your attempt was pathetic, ahahaha!" Daniel shuttered while laughing.

"C-Come on guys, don't laugh at her," Ash uttered, as he slowly stopped laughing, "It was her first attempt to hack our phone, after all. And besides, she didn't get anything from us."

They all slowly stopped laughing. However, they still have a smile on their face, "Her attempt to breach my firewall isn't that bad. Sure, she failed miserably, but not everyone could breach the first phase of my overlapping firewalls," he finished with a chuckle. Efi's face was red in embarrassment.

"Come on, guys. I think that's enough for her." Ash defended her, "We need to prepare for our school today. There's still some time for us to prepare."

"You don't have to tell me that …" Daniel muttered, "Go away. I'll see you later in the living room."

"Well then. I'll just go washed." Ash said, before going out from the room with Pierce following him behind. Efi looked to Daniel for a moment, before walking out from the room as well.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash walked out from the room with his school dress code. Right now, he was wearing a black gakuran suit*. There was a yellow pentagon-like pin on his collar – representing the Palkia High School and University emblem. The buttons are decorated with the school emblem. He also have a black satchel backpack on his side.

"Yosh! All fresh and done!" Ash said to himself. He begin walking downstairs to the living room.

Arriving there, Ash used his tail to open the door, "Morning guys!"

There, he saw everyone was already present in the living room. The girls are wearing navy blue sailor fuku uniform**. On the girl's red necktie, there was a school emblem pin on it. The boys are wearing the same uniform as his. Everyone noticed him and greeted them, "Oh! Morning Ash!"

"Alright. Are you ready to go, Ash?" Rifia asked.

Ash nodded, "Yosh. I'm ready," he said eagerly.

Rifia chuckled, "You seem enthusiastic with the school."

"Oh, this is nothing," Pierce suddenly spoke up, gaining their attention, "Mew's are naturally hyper when discovering something new, and even more so when being surprised by something nice. There was that one time when his Dad got him a new computer..." Peirce trailed off as a brief flicker of panic crossed his face, but he quickly composed himself.

"Ah … you know me so well, Pierce." Ash stated with a smile on his face. Pierce responded with a small grim smile on his face.

"And don't mention that sugar rush issue of yours!" Daniel pointed accusingly to Ash.

Ash raised his hand in surrendering manner, "Hey! I already overcome my obsession with anything sweet. You don't have to worry about it."

"And I trust your word about this much," Peirce raised his thumb and pointer fingers and crushed a fly between them.

Ash crossed his arm, "At least I didn't brought any sugar with me," he muttered.

"Good," Daniel commented.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Rifia stated, trying to calm them down, "Should we be going now? School is going to start in 45 minutes."

"Sure!" Ash nodded. Unfolding his arm, he said, "Let's go!"

With that, everyone walked out from the house and went to the school.

* * *

They finally arrived at the school. The school was huge, bigger than the schools that they've ever seen in Jubilife City. The towering monolith of an education center cast a depressed shadow over them, telling them that this was not a place for tomfoolery. It was almost entirely made of brick and cinderblock; the entrance looked like a courthouse. Windows peeked out occasionally, looking out of place in their positions. A bell tower loomed over the school, managing to cast a shadow all the way to the gate, blinding people when they tried to find where the welcoming shadow was cast from. Grass fields encircled it on all sides; hedges delimiting it, making it the lone island in a sea of green. It was strangely sparkly and almost looked new, but the look was ruined by the fissured mortar and defiled roofing slates. Even so, they don't look impressed nor happy to see it, with an exception of Ash Ketchum.

"Wow! It's so big! Bigger than the school in my hometown!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically, earning some strange look from students around them.

"It's not that impressive," Daniel muttered as he looked to the white building in front of him.

"It looks more like a dark fortress instead of a school …" Efi commented. They walked into the school ground through the gate.

They begin walking towards the main entrance. Many male Pokemon around them begin to take notice of their arrival, "Hey look! It's the Eevee Sisters!"

"Oi! Eevee Sisters!"

"They're finally here!"

"Oh my Arceus! Get the camera!"

"Heey! Rifia-chaaaan!"

Most males around the school ground begin shouting and cheering for them (The Eevee Sisters) as the said group was waving their hands like an artist. Ash, Daniel and Pierce are the only one who doesn't like the sudden attention.

However, the event went up to the whole new level when Busuta, Sarah and Shannon start posing with seductive pose. People start shouting at them as if they're getting an infamous artist knocking through their doorstep. The only people that was uncomfortable with the attention are Eclipse, Efi, Sandasu and the three boys in the group.

Efi and Sandasu are hiding behind Ash, who was a bit confused with all the attention around him. Eclipse has her arms wrapped around Pierce's arm, who was a bit nervous with all the attention around him. Daniel came closer to Alexis, and asked, "Hey, does this happens a lot?"

Alexis stared at him for a second, before answering, "Yeah, this happens a lot. I'm starting to wonder when they're going to realize that some people here doesn't like the attentions."

Daniel's eyes widened. Then, he whispered, "Ash and Pierce doesn't like attention. I have a bad feeling about this …"

The Glaceon Anthromorph chuckled, "Don't worry about it. They won't get any closer anytime sooner."

Suddenly, most of the male students around them noticed the presence of the three boys among the Eevee Sisters. They start cursing them and shouting at them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you! Get lost!"

"Yeah! You're blocking the view! Get away!"

They continued cursing the three boys and shouting at them. Daniel looked panic, but Ash and Pierce looked murderous. Daniel whispered to Alexis, "Err … Alexis? Is there a way to stop them from cursing us?"

Alexis looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Because-" Daniel was cut off as Ash released an extremely powerful wave of murderous intent. Everything stopped and stared at the source of the commotion. Ash looked absolutely livid, as if he was very close to firing Aura Spheres at everyone around him. The Eevee Sisters and Daniel looked terrified, Pierce didn't show his fear, but it was in his eyes. Everyone around them looked terrified as well; some were having trouble with their breathing, others were pissing their pants, and the rest were staring in trepidation.

"K-Killing Intent," Daniel whispered fearfully.

Ash stepped forward. He glared to the students around them, " _ **GET LOST OR**_ _**DIE!**_ " he roared. His roar was so loud, even the two Arceus that was watching the world had their ears ringing after hearing it.

Everyone around them begin to panic and start running away from them. They start screaming in panic as they tried to get away from them. A few seconds later, no students can be seen around them.

Ash cleared his throat, and returned to his usual smile, "Alright! Problem solved!" he said with a cherry tone.

Everyone around them stared at him with shock and awe. Now they all know the monster behind that mask of an innocent Shiny Mew. Ash was still smiling at them, even after that terrifying event. Then finally, Eclipse asked, "W-W-What was t-that?"

"Was that really necessary," Peirce grumbled, but answered Eclipse's question, "It's a method of crowd control often used by powerful psychic types. It instills fear into large crowds by condensing murderous thoughts into a wave. It's not oftenly used because it will get fellow officers as well. It's effective, till the point when the crowd will try to kill themselves to get away from the attacker. Oft taught by the special forces."

"It was called Killing Intent." Ash continued Pierce's explanation, "My Dad taught me this trick. In fact, he taught me all tricks and moves he knows. From a simple disarming trick to complete dissembling move that could destroy firearms. I know them all," he stated proudly.

Daniel sighed, "You don't have to tell them that, Ash."

"What? They'll know it sooner or later, eventually," Ash replied, "So I'll just tell them now."

"Umm … who was your father?" Rifia curiously asked.

"That's classified," Ash happily replied, "Now then. Let's get to the school and start our study!" Then, he begin walking into the school. They stared to each other for a second, before following him behind.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting in the class with the other students. Daniel and Pierce are also in the same class as him, and the same goes for all the Eevee sisters with an exception of Rifia. There are over 80 students inside the class.

Ash is sitting at the center corner of the class, which is close with the class window. Daniel is sitting on the seat in front of him, while Pierce is sitting behind him. Alexis, Eclipse and Efi are sitting at the center of the class.

Suddenly, the door slide open, revealing a strong-looking Machamp Hybrid wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans. Everyone went silent as they stared at the newcomer in front of them.

"Hello, class. My name is Cillade, and today, I will be your Homeroom Teacher and Pokemon Battle Teacher," the Machamp Hybrid – that now known as Cillade – spoke. He walked towards the table, and slammed his hands on it, surprising everyone inside the class, "Now then! Before we get started to the Battle Zone, I will teach you the Battle Mode!" he shouted at them.

' _Is this some kind of a riot campaign?_ ' Ash thought with a sweat-drop.

"Today's menu will be Team Death Match!" Cillade shouted, "This class will fight against other classes in the Battle Zone! The more you defeated your opponent, the more chance your team will win! Each time you defeated your opponent, you get 1 point! If you defeated your opponent flawlessly, you get 2 points! If you lose a battle, you lost 3 points!"

' _Isn't that kinda unfair?_ ' Daniel thought incredulously.

Then, Cillade smashed his hands on the table again, surprising everyone in the class, "If you got defeated, you will be automatically teleported to the Recovery Chamber for a quick 20 minutes recovery! After fully healed, you will be teleported straight to the Spawn Area! GOT IT?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" everyone shouted.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ ' Daniel thought as he glanced to Ash.

"GOOD! Now for the punishment!" Cillade shouted.

' _Wait, aren't we going to introduce ourselves first?_ ' Ash thought.

"For a losing team, there will be 100 lap running on the 5 kilometers field!" Cillade smashed his hands to the table again, surprising everyone in the class, "For the winner, there will be a special prize for those who have the highest point! This way, you can introduce yourself to everyone by doing your best and win the battle!" he roared.

' _Oh ... so that's why,_ ' Ash thought with a sweat-drop.

 _'This should be rather... interesting,_ ' Pierce mused to himself.

"Now then. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THE RULES?!" Cillade thundered. Ash wondered if this gym teacher is a descendant of a Loudred or Exploud.

"YES SIR!" everyone shouted aloud.

Cillade smashed his hand on the table again. This time, it didn't surprise the students, "NOW LET'S GO, CLASS! LET'S PROVE YOURSELF IN THE BATTLEFIELD!" he thundered.

" _ **YOOOOO!**_ " everyone screamed aloud, shaking the entire class.

' _I felt like an idiot doing all this …_ ' Daniel thought with a sweat-drop.

 _'This teacher had better come from the army. Otherwise, he has no excuse for screaming this much.'_ Pierce let his head slowly slide down his supporting hand and knocked his head into the desk in frustration. This much noise was not good for his sensitive hearing.

He raised his head slightly, only to glare at the teacher again for giving him a headache. Deciding to drown the throbbing out with more pain, he simple slammed his head into the table a couple more times, drawing a few odd stares. His third time thwacking his head against the table, went a little wrong, to put it mildly. Absol horns are very sharp.

' _Aw crap,_ ' the Absol Hybrid thought as he tried to pull his horn from the table.

' _Déjà vu,_ ' Ash thought with a sweat-drop, remembering his training with his father.

" _ **NOW! LET'S GO AND BEAT SHIT UP, MAGGOTS! I EXPECT SOME WIN IN YOUR FIRST APPEARANCE IN THE BATTLEFIELD!"**_ Cillade thundered.

Everyone in the class with an exception of Ash and Pierce stood from the seat. Ash is stunned with all the flashbacks, while Pierce is trying to get his horn out from the table. Everyone raised their fist up, _**"YOOOO!"**_ and they all shouted.

"NOW LET'S GO!" Cillade pointed to the door, "FOLLOW ME, _**AND CHAAAAAARGE!**_ "

" _ **YOOOOOO!"**_ with a burning spirit, everyone in the class except Ash and Pierce ran out from the classroom, with Cillade leading the way. Seconds after everyone left the room, Ash snapped out from his shock, "W-Wait!" he shouted.

"Hey! HEY! ASH!" just about to leave the room, Ash turned and gave Pierce and odd look.

"What are you doing …" His gaze trailed down to the Absol hybrid's horn, "Oh."

"You don't say," Pierce deadpanned, "Now you wouldn't happen to be a nice fellow and help a fellow hybrid in need, wouldn't you?" he wrenched his horn, trying to get it out of the desk, but only succeeded in lifting it. He quickly set it down with a pained look.

Ash sighed, "Alright," he approached Pierce and observed his condition, "Let's see if I can get this out for you …" he muttered as he begin pulling his horn out from the table. Pierce yelped several times as Ash turned his horn left and right while pulling out his horn. Several minutes later, Ash finally managed to release his horn out from the table.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid stared at the broken table, "Wow … that was pretty deep."

Pierce let out a rather uncharacteristic snort, "No shit, Sherlock. Because my horn was totally just stuck in the gloss, and not through the whole freaking desk."

Ash pouted. For the first time in the story, Pierce chuckled and smiled. Seconds after that, Ash blinked, "Wait a minute, shouldn't we at the gym class right now?"

Ash and Pierce's eyes widened. Then, they quickly took off running towards the gym class, "WAIT FOR US!" they shouted at the same time.

* * *

They finally arrived at the gym class. It took them 30 minutes to reach the class, since they had to wander around and ask other students for a direction.

"That was close," Ash said as he swept his sweat. Pierce had returned to his emotionless persona.

The gym class is enormously huge. In fact, the whole place looked like a whole new world in the underground. The whole place looked like an entire forest. Many trees around, birds chirping on the sky, fresh air, and such.

Ash and Pierce couldn't help, but gasp in awe, "Whoa …"

"It's so big!" Ash squealed.

"Though the tree groupings are wrong, they did a pretty good job in making this place," he surveyed the land, astonished that they would have the recourses to create this monstrosity.

Ash nodded in agreement. He looked around, and noticed his other classmates are standing few meters from them. Ash pointed to the other classmates, "There!" he shouted.

They quickly begin running towards the other classmates, "I'm glad we make it here!" Ash muttered in relief.

However, their relief was short-lived as Cillade the Machamp Hybrid suddenly appeared in front of them, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he boomed.

Ash and Pierce quickly halted to prevent crashing to their teacher. Ash stammered, "I- I- I was helping Pier-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT KIND OF EXECUSE, MAGGOTS! STARTING FROM THIS DAY, YOU ARE NO LONGER A BABY! THIS IS THE TRAINING! NOT THE PLAYGROUND! YOU WILL FIGHT 'TILL YOU CAN NO LONGER FIGHT! YOU HAVE CROSSED YOUR COMFORT LINE MANY DAYS AGO! DAYS BACK BEFORE YOU REGISTERED IN THIS SCHOOL!" Cillade shouted at them, unknowingly spraying his salvia to them as well, "FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU HAVE TO DO 500 PUSHUPS! _**NOW!**_ "

"Y-Yes Sir!" Ash and Pierce shouted at the same time.

 _'There goes my daily workout...'_ Peirce huffed to himself, _'That teacher will rue the day he punished me!'_ he was understandably angry. He had gone and stupidly got his horn stuck, then went and got himself and Ash punished. _'Better than it could've been,'_ he groused as he got down.

"I hate teachers ..." He quietly growled to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cillade shouted.

"Nothing!" Pierce quickly shouted as they begin their pushups.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Daniel the other students standing in the clearing. Ash and Pierce are still doing their pushups. Cillade looked to them, and shouted, "ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS! Y'ALL GOING TO FIGHT STARTING FROM THIS LINE! HERE IS YOUR RESPAWN AREA! NOTHING COULD HARM YOU AS LONG YOU ARE STANDING INSIDE THIS AREA!" then, Cillade pointed over the red lines next to them, which is 5 meters away from them, "THAT IS THE RESPAWN LINE! ONCE YOU CROSSED THAT LINE, YOU HAVE TO START FIGHTING! I EXPECT A GOOD FIGHT FROM EVERY ONE OF YOU! REMEMBER THE RULES, AND DO YOUR BEST IN THIS BATTLE!"

" _ **YOOOO!"**_ they all shouted. Daniel wondered how he got himself all fired up in this battle.

"NOW THEN! YOU ALL HAVE 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE GAME STARTED! I EXPECT GOOD BATTLE FROM ALL OF YOU!" Cillade shouted.

"Wait, aren't you going to explain the Locations and Spots here?" Efi asked, surprised.

Cillade glared at her, making her flinch, "YOU WON'T GET ANY EXPLANATION ABOUT THE MAP AROUND HERE. TO MAKE IT SIMPLER, YOU GO FORWARD! NEVER LOOK BACK! USE YOUR EQUIPMENT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE FROM YOUR ENEMY!" he shouted.

The Machamp Hybrid took a deep breath, before continuing, "NOW I WILL LIST EACH OF YOUR EQUIPMENTS!" he pulled out a paper from his pocket, "YOU WILL ONLY CARRY **VIRTU-MAP** , **AURA PEN** , **RADIO** AND ANY KIND OF WEAPONS IN THIS ARENA! BE IT FIREARMS OR PHYSICAL WEAPONS! I EXPECT FAIR GAMES FROM EVERY ONE OF YOU HERE!"

Right after he said that, most students there pulled out their equipment. Eclipse pulled out her Berreta 92FS, Shannon has water canteen on her waist, Sarah pulled out her battle-staff, Alexis formed two Ice Swords on her hands, Busuta pulled out a steel Tanto from her back, Sandasu have a lightning yellow kukri on her hands, and Efi pulled out a … purple toolbox?

' _Is this a training or a slaughtering house?'_ Daniel thought with a sweat-drop. He pulled out a small black square pouch from his coat and opened it. There are stacks of small-sized white papers with blue-glowing runes carving on them, _'Hmm … I don't think these rune cards are going to be much help …'_ he thought bitterly.

"NOW THEN! I EXPECT A GOOD FIGHT FROM EVERY ONE OF YOU! I WILL BE WATCHING IN THE SPECTATOR SEATS!" Cillade shouted, "THERE ARE 2 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE THE BATTLE STARTS! GOOD LUCK! AND HAVE FUN!" then, he suddenly teleported away.

Daniel sighed. He strapped his pouch to his belt, "I hope this works well," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he felt someone hugging him from his back. He looked back, and saw Sarah hugging him.

This intimate action earned many shocked look from people around them. Shannon and Alexis are shocked with the Sylveon Anthromorph's action. They couldn't believe that she just hugged him from behind.

"Hey, tough guy," Sarah whispered seductively to his ear. Daniel could feel his throbbing heartbeat coming from his chest, ' _what the …_ ' he thought.

"How about some encouragement and early taste before the game started?" the Sylveon Anthromorph whispered seductively. She slowly wrapped her feeler appendages around his body.

Daniel gulped, "U- Uuh … I d- don't think I- It's a good idea, S- Sarah," he stammered.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This'll only take a while …" Sarah whispered huskily.

However, before her action could go further, Alexis came to them and smacked Sarah's neck. Sarah suddenly went numb, and collapsed on the grassy ground. The Glaceon Anthromorph stared for some seconds, before smirking, "Heh … works every-time," she muttered to herself.

Sarah slowly recovered from the paralysis. She quickly got up from the ground, and glared, "What was that for?!"

"That, is your first warning. You can't just randomly hugging people you don't really know," Alexis replied with a smirk.

"I already know Daniel enough to be close with him," Sarah pouted.

Daniel sweat-dropped. He could feel most students behind him are glaring dangerously at them. He looked back, and everything suddenly went back to normal, as if nothing really happened there. The Lucario Anthromorph sighed, ' _Tell me how I joined this school again,_ ' he thought.

"And that's that!" Daniel suddenly heard a familiar sound behind him. Facing forwards again, he saw Ash and Peirce walking towards him.

"Ash? Pierce? You've done your workouts?" Daniel joked.

Ash and Pierce glared dangerously at him. Daniel gulped, "Alright, never-mind."

 _ ***Ding Dong Ding Dong!***_

" _ **Attention! Battle Simulation will Begin in 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 …"**_ They heard the announcer begin counting down the time. Everyone quickly readied their battle stance, as it continues, _**"4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Battle, Start!"**_

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash and Pierce are running towards the battlefield. Daniel stayed behind since he have to guard the last perimeter. The other students in their team had already spread out around the battlefield.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid spread his senses. He could feel everything on his surrounding within 5 miles away. Few seconds later, he spoke, "P. 3 o'clock. 2 minutes!"

"Roger. Get someone to follow me." Pierce replied. The Absol Hybrid stopped and run towards other direction. Ash continues running forward. Until he heard a gunshot, ' _Eclipse,_ ' he thought, recognizing the gunshot sound.

He ran towards the source of the sound. It took him a minute to reach the source by running there. Reaching the place, Ash found Eclipse and Efi fighting together. Eclipse are guarding the clearing with her gun, while Efi standing behind her managing her … automated turret?

' _So that's what inside the toolbox,_ ' Ash thought. Ash stopped behind them and looked towards the battlefield.

Currently, no one is at the front battlefield. Efi is tinkering with her minigun turret while Eclipse is observing the surrounding. Ash approached them, and said, "Eclipse. Efi."

They jumped in surprise as Eclipse pointed her gun at him. Ash raised his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, be careful there."

Eclipse lowered her gun, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Ano … Pierce asks me to fletch you. He's patrolling at the east wing." Ash answered. The Moonlight Pokemon looked back for a moment, before answering, "Alright. I'll go there myself. I want you to tag my post."

"Alright." Ash replied. Eclipse nodded. She begin running to nowhere.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid approached Efi. She was busy tinkering a unique-looking turret of hers. Ash took a closer look to the turret.

The turret is about 5 feet tall, with 25 inches of six minigun barrel attached to the main machine. The ammunition chain was lined up from a small box on the ground to the main machine. It was standing with tripod feet, connected with vertical rotor and horizontal rotor on the minigun. Each of these machines and rotors are corded to a laptop. Efi is currently using the laptop.

Ash whistled, "That's a nice Minigun there. What ammo did it use?"

Efi paused and looked up to Ash. Then, she looked back to her laptop, "This minigun uses 7.62 caliber bullets. It could fire 1000 bullets per minute without any pause nor overheat. This thing is a complete automaton, so I don't need to control it when firing it."

"Oh …" Ash blinked.

Ash looked on their surroundings. There's still no one at the clearing except them. The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed. He looked to Efi again, and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Espeon Anthromorph stopped typing. She sighed, "I've been trying to give the mingun protection against hackers. I've set this turret to self-destruct once someone tried to change its programming, but I can't put up any makeshift firewall on them."

"Have you ever tried the Shadow FireWall program?" Ash suggested.

Efi looked to him, "That thing is expensive. What are you? IHC Member?"

"Staff, actually." Ash replied with a shrug.

The Sun Pokemon Anthromorph blinked, "Staff? You're a staff in the International Hacker Community?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded.

"Which division?"

"That's classified."

"Well then. Class?"

"Protection Against Cracker."

"PAC?"

"Yup."

"How long have you joined them?"

"That's classified."

"Who was the other staff in your Division?"

"That's classified."

"Oh come on! Is there anything you can tell me about your career in IHC?" Efi said, exaggerated.

"Nope." Ash simply replied, "Through you already surprised me with your knowledge of our division. The answer of those questions are still classified."

Efi threw her hands in disbelieving manner, "Just unbelievable. I doubt you're a staff in IHC."

"Believe it or not, I am." Ash replied her.

The Sun Pokemon Anthromorph was about to retort, until a Flamethrower attack suddenly appeared and hit the turret. Ash quickly grabbed Efi and pulled her out from the way. As they watched, the Flamethrower starts melting the turret down, "NOO!" Efi shouted, "I forgot to put the Fire Shielding on it!"

"Eh?!" Ash said, surprised.

After the attack died down, over 30 opposing students came to the field. Efi gulped as they begin surrounding them, "We're so dead …" she muttered.

However, Ash keep calm. He observed his surroundings once more, ' _Hmm … 38 opponents. 10 armed with firearm and the rest are close combats …_ ' he thought. He looked to Efi, ' _And she seems can't fight without her tools and machinery …_ '

"What are we gonna do?" Efi said, hiding behind Ash.

The opposing Pokemon around them starts to laugh, "Well look at here!" one of the enemy – a Blaziken Anthromorph, said, "Looks like we got the weak one."

"Yeah! Waste them, boss!"

"Kill them!"

The Blaziken Anthromorph charged with his hand ready for a Fire Punch. However, when he reached them, Ash grabbed his arm and formed a Psycho Cut attack on his other hand, "What the?!" the Blaziken Anthormorph shouted in shock. He tried to punch him with his other arm, but Ash dodged it, and slashed him across his body, sending him flying towards the nearby tree. The Blaziken Anthromorph was fainted upon impact.

"Boss!" they all shouted in shock. 2 seconds later, the Blaziken Anthromorph teleported away from the location.

"So," Ash started, gaining their attention, "Who's next?"

Then, all hell break loose.

* * *

 _In the other side of the arena …_

Daniel is relaxing under the tree on the grassy area. He had done arranging the other allies to guard the last line of defense, and now, he have some time to rest. Since the place was so hot, some students had took off their coat. These students includes Daniel. Right now, Daniel is only wearing his pants, shoes and his black sleeveless shirt.

Many students around him are awed with his body strength and muscles. Most males are jealous with his over-muscled body, while the females are lustily staring at him. The Lucario Anthromorph shifted uncomfortably, ' _Why are they staring at me like that?_ ' he wondered.

"Hey Daniel!" he heard a familiar voice.

Daniel blinked and looked at the source. There, he saw Alexis running towards him, ' _Isn't she supposed to battle at the front line?_ ' he wondered. He noticed that Alexis is wearing white shirt, blue school skirt and black shoes. Daniel tried her best not to look to her breast.

Upon reaching there, Daniel spoke, "Hey Alexis. What brings you here?"

"I just got a new order to accompany you protecting the last line. Apparently, the first and second line has been breached. So they send me here to help you out."

"Oh?" Daniel hummed. He sat on the grassy area, "How many hours left until the match ended?"

The Glaceon Anthromorph looked to her watch, "… there's 3 hours left until the match ended."

"How many kills and loses we have?" Daniel asked.

"We lost 30 students on the first and second line, but we have defeated 59 of them. Even so, we are still losing the battle. The defeated students has been re-spawned on the spawn area," Alexis answered.

The Lucario Anthromorph nodded, "Okay. We should be ready for their onslaught later. I predict they will arrive here in 30 minutes."

"Roger," Alexis replied.

Daniel sighed and relaxed again, "so hot …" he mumbled.

Alexis sat next to him and grabbed his hand. Daniel felt a soothing cold feeling pressed to his hand. The Lucario Anthromorph looked to his hand, "Wha?" he mumbled in confusion.

"I- It's not what it looks like!" the Glaceon Anthromorph shuttered, "I- I always do this b- back when my sisters are feeling hot. I- It could help since you're a Steel Type."

"O … kay …" Daniel muttered in confusion. He let Alexis touched his hands. Slowly, she wrapped her hands around his wrist.

"Feeling better?" Alexis asked.

Daniel shifted closer to Alexis, "Yeah," he replied.

They stayed at that position for some moments. Then, Alexis slowly wrapped her arms around Daniel's muscular arm. The Lucario Anthromorph looked at her in surprise, "Umm … Alexis? What are you doing?"

"Just want you to feel better." Alexis replied. She placed her head on his shoulder. Daniel didn't mind with this intimate approach. He was busy enjoying the soothing chilling cold touch that Alexis is emitting. The two slowly lay down on the grassy area, enjoying the view while relaxing under the pleasing shadow of the tree.

' _He's so strong … so powerful …_ ' Alexis thought. She nuzzled her head on his mountainous chest. Daniel was too busy enjoying the feeling he was getting to notice her intimate approach. She put her hand on his stomach, feeling his ripped off stomach under the clothes, ' _Wow … he's perfect … no wonder Sarah decided to pick him to fulfill her lust …_ ' she thought.

They didn't notice that the students around them are glaring jealousy at them.

* * *

 _Back with Ash and Efi …_

Ash slashed another Rattata Hybrid with a Slash attack, sending him flying towards the tree. He dodged a Sludge Bomb from the left and jumped back from the position. He shot two Aura Spheres to the nearby tree, blowing it up and exposing the attacker.

The attacker is a Nidorino Anthromorph. He charged forward with his arms glowing purple. Ash dodged the Poison Jab and karate chopped his hand. The Nidorino Anthromorph fell to the ground while holding his arm painfully. Putting him out of misery, Ash charged a Blaze Kick and blasted him several feet away.

However, it haven't ended yet. Ash had to dodge several bullets coming towards him. There's still 7 shooters left to take out. Ash sent a powerful wave of energy towards them. Their weapon suddenly dissembled by itself. Ash took this chance, and used Hyper Beam, knocking every one of them from the arena.

Meanwhile, Efi was cheering for him behind the scene, "Yeah! Way to go, Ash!"

While Ash is busy handling the enemies, Efi didn't notice someone managed to sneak behind her. Suddenly, someone grabbed Efi and dragged her into the bush. The Sun Pokemon Anthromorph suddenly screamed, "AAAAASH!"

"Efi!" Ash shouted. He used Poison Jab twice to the Cloyster Hybrid in front of him, before knocking her back with Iron Tail. He charged a dark smoke-like orb on his palm, and threw it to the ground. The orb exploded and released many dark gas substances. Everyone coughed as they lost their sighed on the certain feline hybrid. After the Smoke Screen faded, Ash was no longer there.

* * *

Ash is running, while chasing down the Efi's captor. From his senses, he could see that the captor is a Marowak Anthromorph. The Marowak Anthromorph was accompanied with two other people; Hitmonchan Hybrid and Graveller Anthromorph.

They keep running and chasing for a few minutes. Until they reached a big building. The building looked like an old abandoned building. The three captor ran into the building, closed the entrance door, and locked it.

Ash suddenly stopped his pace. He looked around the building, and shuddered, ' _Brr … this dark aura …_ ' he thought.

He ran towards the door and kicked it open. Instead of opening, it flew forward and hit the wall on the hallway. He could sense that the dark aura is getting stronger. He lengthened his senses and found the three captors are not far from him. He run towards another door and kicked it open.

The room was dark and empty. There's nothing there aside from tables and chairs. Ash wondered if this building is used to be a school building. He expanded his senses again. He sensed that the captors are upstairs with a very dark object, ' _I wonder what they're doing right now._ '

He begin walking to the second floor through the stairs. The building looked torn, as if it was made for a horror movie. The dusts around, the spider webs on the corners, and the faint bloodstain around the wall. The bloodstain looked old and real, as if it was an actual blood.

' _I wonder if it was a real blood._ ' Ash thought. Reaching the second floor, he was greeted with a surprising sight.

The captors are on the corner while furiously scratching the corner, as if it was trying to get away from something. Efi was at the corner, bound with ropes and tape. The captors looked fearful, and Efi was no better. He could sense strong dose of Killing Intent on the air. Fortunately, since he often exposed in Killing Intent, he didn't get affected any slightest.

The source of Killing Intent is the small orb at the end of the room. Taking this advantage, he shot three Aura Spheres towards the captors, fainting them instantly. 3 seconds later, they teleported away.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid walked towards the orb. He casually picked it up, and dropped it into his pocket. All the Killing Intent and dark aura around them suddenly disappeared. Even so, there was still some strain of Killing Intent around him. Ash walked towards Efi, then begin undoing the ropes. After that, he said, "There you go."

Efi slowly stood up from the ground. She was still shaken from the earlier experience. Tears begin to build up as she suddenly hugged him.

Ash was surprised with this. She begin crying while embracing him. Ash stammered, "Uh … Efi? Umm … are you alright?"

"I'm scared … this place is so scary …" Efi whispered in her sob.

Ash looked away, blushing, "Uh … E- Efi, it's okay. I- Uh, I'll just get you away from this place …" he looked around for an exit. There was an open window at the corner. Ash looked to Efi, "Hold on." He lifted her by wrapping his arm around his waist and the other one around his back. Then, he run towards the window, and jumped out.

He jumped out from the window. From there, Efi screamed. Ash landed smoothly on the ground, and slowly released Efi from his grasp, "Alright, there we go."

From there, Efi slowly realized what was happening. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up from the ground. She avoided an eye contact from the confused-looking Shiny Mew Hybrid.

"Umm … D- Don't tell anyone about this …" Efi whispered, while blushing in embarrassment.

Ash frowned, "Umm … Okay?" he replied, confused.

The Sun Pokemon Anthromorph looked towards the sky, "The first and second line has been breached. I think we should be going now …"

With that, Efi begin walking towards the last line. Ash followed her behind, still confused with Efi's sudden emotional change.

* * *

 _With Pierce …_

Pierce is sitting on a tall tree while watching the enemy few miles away. While watching them, he was tying rune papers to his own kunai with a string. Unlike other rune papers, this rune paper is colored pitch black and the runes are colored blood red instead of blue, and the size is ribbon-like.

"Heeey! Pierce! How do I get up there?!" he suddenly heard a shout. The Absol Hybrid looked down and saw Eclipse trying to climb the tree.

"Jump, use your knife to create handholds and pull yourself up," He responded nonchalantly, peering down at her. After making sure she couldn't kill herself, he resumed tying the ribbons to the loop in his kunai.

"Waah!" he suddenly heard a shout, and a crashing sound. Pierce looked down and saw Eclipse sitting on the ground while rubbing her butt. It seems Eclipse has fallen from the tree when attempting to climb it.

Pierce sighed as he carefully set his Kunai down. He was going to have to help her up, she would never make it the way she was going about it.

Pierce clapped his hands together and brought them out to form his dark aura sword. He then leaned down the tree as far as he could without falling and stabbed the sword into it, finally letting himself fall. Only to catch himself as he twisted onto the blades handle, hanging upside-down by his feet.

"C'mon," He beckoned, "Grab my hands and I'll pull you up." He extended himself as far as he could go and proffered his hands. Eclipse gave his hands a skeptical look, before jumping up and grabbing both of them. Pierce grit his teeth, preparing for what he was about to do.

With a grunt, he Eclipse upwards far enough that he could grab ahold of her waist and then proceeded to do a sit-up. He hissed in pain as he made sure not to accidentally stick his head between her legs as he lifted her to the nearest branch. When she finally got over her shock and grabbed the branch, Pierce let himself go limp, panting hard.

After a few seconds, he grabbed ahold of his sword and retrieved it, flipping himself around and jumping off the branchless part of the tree, grabbing onto a nearby branch; ultimately getting to the spot where he was sitting before, but it was a little more cramped.

Pierce pulled out his kunai and went back to his doings. The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid pulled out a binocular from her backpack. She looked towards the enemy base, "Hmm … the enemy has breached first and second line of defense. Don't you think we should retreat?"

Pierce simply shook his head, irritating Eclipse. "They're going to get to us sooner or later!" she warned. Pierce tapped the tree like it was the answer to all of her questions. Eclipse just fumed, staring at the back of his head. Eventually, she slapped it.

"Give me an answer, you dumb twat!" she demanded as he sat there, rubbing the back of his head. She raised her hand again and he flinched away from here.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so brutal..." he muttered mostly to himself, "To put simply, they can't get up here without aid, like how I got you up here. So we're safe for the time being." he started scratching the back of his head while Eclipse looked skeptically at the roots of the tree. When she looked up, she noticed him still rubbing where she had hit him.

"It wasn't that hard, wimp," she complained.

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding, I almost died there!" he responded sarcastically, earning another thwack from Eclipse.

"Besides, we need to advise our defense of the enemy's condition; it's important to know so they can form their defenses accordingly," he said absentmindedly, realizing that he had his sword still spawned and immediately dissipated it, drawing Eclipse's attention to it.

The Absol Hybrid rubbed his head again. Eclipse huffed and crossed her arm, and simply looked away. Few minutes later, Pierce went back to his own doings while Eclipse went back overseeing the area.

Eclipse sighed and lowered her binocular. She looked down, and spoke, "I'm sorry."

Pierce looked up at her, nodded once that he knew that she was, in fact, genuinely sorry. After a few more seconds of holding her gaze, he went back to his own devices.

Eclipse looked to her watch, "It's 10 already. There's 30 minutes left before the game ended. I think we should head back now," she said as she begin packing her equipment. After finished packing, Eclipse tried to climb down from the tree. Pierce, however, jumped down from the tree and landed smoothly on the grassy area.

"What the? How!" Eclipse demanded, still trying to climb down from the tree. However, she suddenly slipped and fell from the tree. She screamed as she fell down from the tall tree.

Pierce quickly grabbed her before she touched the ground. He tried to put her down to the ground. However, Eclipse didn't release her grip on him, preventing him from releasing her, "D- Don't r- release me … I'm so scared … I'm going to die …"

Pierce just stared awkwardly at her. He was never good at comforting people, how would now be any different, "Eclipse," he hesitantly began. The poor girl just sobbed into his arm, "You're on the ground, you're not falling, you're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen to you here," he comforted, feeling like he was failing miserably. He just shut up and held the wreak of a hybrid 'till she stopped sobbing.

Feeling her stop, he slowly pried her hands off him and set her down, hunching to look at her face, "Eclipse, look at me," he asked softly. The Umbreon Hybrid shuddered before following what she was asked of. When those eyes met Pierce's, he could see a lot more than just the fear of death in them, he could see a bit of himself; of how similar they were.

"Eclipse," he repeated, "Are you okay?" the girl mutely nodded and resumed staring at the ground. Pierce just sighed, remembering how long it had taken to get him out of these constant trances that he would go into whenever he had a flashback. He gave the Hybrid one last comforting hug before he grabbed her hand and slowly leading her to their encampment.

"Let's go," Pierce spoke. Then, they begin walking towards the last line. While walking, Eclipse hold his hand together. Pierce stared for some moments, before deciding it was okay for him.

They didn't even notice a certain Sylveon Anthromorph taking pictures of their intimate events.

* * *

 _With Ash and Efi …_

The two teammate have finally arrived in the last line. Many other allies are preparing themselves for an onslaught. They stopped as they begin looking for Daniel. They also noticed that most people there are wearing black sleeveless shirt instead of their usual school dress.

"Looks like everyone is getting hot temperature," Ash muttered. Efi nodded in agreement.

Efi looked to the farthest and biggest tree around. There, she noticed Daniel and Alexis there, lying down together under the tree. Efi elbowed Ash, and pointed at the couple. Ash stared at the tree, and chuckled, "Looks like they're having some fun together," he commented.

"Looks like relaxing to me …" the Sun Pokemon muttered. They approached the couple and took closer look on them.

Daniel and Alexis are sleeping while semi-hugging together. Daniel is sleeping casually with Alexis' head resting on his chest. Her hand is wrapped on his arm, and her other hand is on his stomach. Daniel's free hand is holding her hand on his stomach. It seems they're having some nice time together.

The Sun Pokemon was awed with Daniel's strong and powerful build. Ash simply crossed his arm, and smirked. Since the sun was behind them, their shadow overcast the couple, walking them up.

"Having some fun, Daniel?" Ash teased with a smirk. Both Daniel and Alexis looked to Ash, before looking to each other. Blushes beginning to form on their faces as they sat on the ground and distanced themselves a meter away.

Ash laughed at their attic, "So now you have Alexis on your disposal. Isn't Sarah is enough for you already?" he teased.

Daniel deeply blushed. Alexis' face was completely red. Ash changed his expression, "Or are you planning to have some hypocritical relationship with them?" he spoke, smiling cutely. If not because of the small amount of Killing Intent he was releasing, people would've thought that Ash is extremely cute. His level of cuteness have reached to the level of utterly terrifying Shiny Mew Hybrid.

The Lucario Anthromorph slightly gulped. He nervously stared down at the stare that they often call 'Cute Death Glare'. He stared to the eerie brown eyes that seemingly to resonant with fury and power, "U-Uh, Ash, I-I don't h-have any r-relationship b-between them! Y- You're m-misconceived it!" Daniel stammered.

"Oh really? So, you expect me to believe that you don't have any relationship with Alexis, while I saw you sleeping together with her, under this breezing tree?" Ash continued. He intensified the Killing Intent a bit, making people around him to back off a few meters from him. The current group were the only exception.

Daniel gulped, and nodded. Suddenly, Ash's tail shot forward, and grabbed Daniel's feet. He raised his tail up high until Daniel was upside down. The Lucario Anthromorph shouted, "Ash! You're getting it wrong! I didn't do anything to her!"

"Ash, stop! We didn't really do anything! I swear!" Alexis defended him.

Ash blinked, as all the Killing Intent around them disappeared, "Wait, you too? Then why did you sleep with Daniel together under this tree?" he asked, confused.

"A-Ano … well … I just thought he was feeling hot, and I want to help him by using my body temperature to chill him a bit …" Alexis explained. Her face suddenly _poofed_ as it turns red with blush, "A- And … I … was enjoying it … too …"

They stayed silent for some minutes. Alexis was still blushing, while everyone are staring at her in confusion. Then slowly, Ash formed a smirk, "So that's the issue, eh?"

"Eh?" Alexis and Daniel said at the same time.

Ash hummed as he put his hands on his pocket. He closed his eyes, "So that's why there's so many dirty thought coming from you two … Alexis was enjoying his big and bulky body while Daniel is enjoying the cold sensation from her body," Ash opened his eyes. The Shiny Mew Hybrid stared to Daniel with an amused expression, "Sorry, mate. I thought you had sex with Alexis."

"EH?!" they all shouted in disbelief.

Ash crossed his arm, "Who knows what will Sarah said when she found out that Alexis is also going after you? A Triangle relationship always ends up as a disaster …"

"Is he always that blunt?" Alexis asked, still shocked. Daniel mutely nodded.

"I wonder what happened if Sarah knows what happened," Ash wondered.

"Hey guys!" they suddenly heard a shout. They turned around and saw Eclipse and Pierce walking towards them. Eclipse is walking while waving her hands cheerfully, while Pierce has his hands on his pocket, with calm expression on his face.

Pierce took one look at Daniel and a small, but rare grin broke across his face. He walked up to the Lucario Hybrid and clapped him rather roughly on his back, making him swing back and forth like a pendulum. "Looks like you're having fun," he commented idly, watching him sway.

"Shut up!" Daniel retorted. He turned to Ash, "Release me, now!" he shouted. Seconds later, he realized what he just said, "Wait! I mean-"

"Okay!" Ash grinned. Then, he fling Daniel towards the tree like a ragdoll. He crashed on the tree. Since he was heavy, the tree cracked into two upon impact, shocking everyone in the vicinity.

"Just a little over the top," Pierce deadpanned, "You sure he's still conscious? I know I sensed a disaster over him, but really, a tree … unless there's going to be something worse than a tree being destroyed coming," he pushed a large splinter with his foot, eyeing it critically.

Just then, the Lucario Anthromorph groaned as he sat up from the ground, "Ooh … what was that for?!" he shouted.

"Well, that answered your question," Ash replied, still smirking.

"No, that was not it. Nothing to do with the tree, it's farther than that..." Pierce muttered to himself. Suddenly, his head shot up twitched to the right, his eyes widening. "Get ready! The perpetrators are just about to come over the ridge!" he hissed, yowling the last sentence so everyone could hear him.

Ash's eyes widened. He looked towards the nearby ally students, "Everyone! Make a line! Stack up! Stack up!" he shouted. People hurryingly begin lining up around the area. They stacked up and formed a defensive line in the area.

" _ **Attention. The simulation will end in 5 minutes,"**_ the announcer shouted.

Daniel quickly recovered and jumped to Ash's side, "Do you think they still have time to ambush us at this condition?" he asked, referring to the time left.

"Apparently. Do you think we can hold out until the time ends?" Ash asked him. The Lucario Anthromorph shrugged, and replied, "Either way, we'll win, anyway. We have more kills and tickets on our side, even if were cornered like this."

"Everyone! Prepare to fire!" Daniel shouted. Everyone begin charging their strongest long range attack. Some charged Thunderbolt, some Hydro Pump, and some even charged a Dark Pulse. They keep charging, while waiting for the next command.

"Wait for it …" Ash whispered. He could sense that the opposing students becoming close to the clearing. After some certain distance, he pointed and shouted, "12 meters! Open fire!"

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

Arceus and Teviyin are watching their 'Chosen One' together. They watched Ash and his friends battling the opposing students. Each of his attacks are powerful, if not, marvelous. Each of his attacks are powerful and every graceful step he took is simply marvelous. Teviyin's brother were awed with his battle style, while Teviyin herself simply smirked.

"How long have he worked as your Chosen One?" Arceus asked.

"Long enough to be considered my equal," Teviyin proudly replied, "He have done many things in my world. While his current raw power cannot match me, he still can defeat me … although barely."

Arceus looked shocked, "How is that possible?"

Teviyin shook her head. She smiled serenely as she stared down to the screen in front of them, "He has secrets. The one that I can never know unless he deemed it necessary to tell me. He even allowed me to seal some of his power until he could control them properly …"

Arceus chuckled, "Interesting. Usually humans are unwilling to have their power restrained."

"Ash is not a human," Teviyin replied, "He never was, and never been. I never created him, nor control him like most humans," she put her right hooves on the screen, right under Ash's picture, "He is still a mystery … even to me …" small blush begin to form on her face, "He had saved me more than 2 times in his life … and saved most of my children many times over. Yet, he asks nothing in the return …"

"You speaks highly of him," Arceus spoke.

Teviyin the Arceus smiled, "I do, speaks highly of him. He is not my creation, yet he exist in my world …"

"The Fate's Creation, then," Arceus frowned.

However, Teviyin shook her head, "No. He is not their creation. Even if he is, he would have become their chew toy already," she finished with a chuckle.

"True …" Arceus chuckled. Then, his expression slowly grew to serious one, "Then whose creation is he?"

Teviyin put her hooves down. She looked towards the endless blank sky with a faraway expression. She stayed that way for a few minutes, before replying, "His existence is still a mystery to me. I cannot be so sure about it, not until I discover the mystery of his existence …"

Arceus frowned, "But why did you respect him? I understand that he saved your world many times over, but … I still didn't see the reason for you to respect him."

"I respect him not because of his deed, but also for his mysteries." Teviyin replied, still in the same state, "He has many mysteries. His natural use of Aura, his abilities, his power, his knowledge, and his very existence is still a mystery to me …"

Teviyin looked back to the screen, "Mysteries that can never be solved. Even after he died, his very power and mind won't let go from his soul … I had to seal his power before sending him here …"

Arceus blinked, "Is that the reason why you moved him here?"

Teviyin nodded, "Partly true. His true existence still a mystery. I need to discover the secrets behind those mysteries before letting him go …"

Arceus hummed, "I see …" he muttered as they look back towards the screen.

As they watched, Ash dodged left and right, ducking and jumping around while dodging Thunderbolts, Shadow Balls, and many other ranged attacks. He suddenly jumped many meters high. His eyes suddenly glowed red as many harmless red laser shot out from his eyes towards every single enemies in the area. Seconds after it stopped, he fired a shard variation of Hyper Beam. He sprayed it towards the enemies, making explosions all over the place. After the explosions died down, everyone with an exception of his allies has been defeated.

"Wait, what just happened?" Arceus said, baffled.

"He used Lock On to crack-shot the other player with the shard version of Hyper Beam." Teviyin answered. Then, she suddenly blushed slightly, "That Hyper Beam variation is one of our invention. We invent it back in my world when-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Does that mean you allowed him to capture you before?" Arceus said incredulously.

Teviyin smiled and nodded, "Yes. He captured me the first time he saved me from the evil man in the past. We did many things around the world, travel around the world, battling against each other, helping innocents – everyday, we always have something new to explore. We can never be bored with everything in this world."

Arceus smiled, "So, you finally see the other side of the world. Tell me, what have changed your mind to see the beautiful side of the world, while everyone in our family have failed to show the beauty of the world to you?"

Teviyin stared at him. Small blush begin to form on her face. She quickly looked away as Arceus smirked, "Oh … so someone have finally caught your heart. Hehehe …" Arceus came close to her, "Tell me, Teviyin. Do you love Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. Wait! I mean, no! I don't-" Teviyin stammered.

Arceus laughed at her attic, "Oh come on, Teviyin. You read like an open book. I know you love him. How many years have you travel with him?"

"I've travelled with him for 20 years." Teviyin answered, still blushing, "We travel around the world. Capturing Pokemon and battling them. Obtaining badges and winning leagues. He is the most perfect human I've ever seen …"

Teviyin trailed in thought. Arceus hummed, ' _Hmm … so my sister really love him, huh? Let's see if he's worthy to mate my sister …_ ' he thought.

* * *

 _Later …_

Right now, they are inside the locker room. Ash is tying his shoes near his locker, while Daniel is busy playing with his PSP. He didn't even bother to put on his shoes. Pierce, however, was an entirely different in the story.

"That was a damn good battle!" Pierce's voice suddenly went deeper, "Aye, that it was," he switched back to a lighter tone, "There was so many flashing lights and he was just like 'Boom!' and the other guy was just like 'Agh! Not the family jewels!" Pierce switched tones, "Hmmph, it wasn't that cool-" he caught the others stares and slapped himself.

"Sorry about that ... I might've ... Never mind," he quickly hurried out of sight. Ash and Daniel looked to each other. Then they stared at the hurrying version of Pierce as he went into the private changing room.

Eclipse came to the locker room. She looked around, then approached the two heroes. Ash noticed her. Before she was able to speak, Ash interjected, "Oh, Eclipse. If you're looking for Pierce, he's inside the changing room right now."

"How did you know I was looking for him?" Eclipse asked, confused. Then suddenly, she blinked in realization, "Oh, never-mind. I keep forgetting you can read my thoughts." She pulled out a black _Kunai_ from her pocket, "Do you know which Changing Room? I need to give this to him."

"That one." Ash pointed at one of the Changing Room.

"Thanks!" Eclipse thanked him. She happily hummed as she walked towards the Changing Room. Arriving there, she was about to knock the door until it opened by itself, revealing the half-naked Pierce.

"Oh, s-sorry. I thought it was someone else," he stuttered, growing slightly red in the face as he heard Ash's stifled laughter from the hallway. "Did you need something?" he asked politely, about to close the door.

Eclipse's face _poofed_ into red with blush. She stared down to Peirce's muscular body. Most of his body parts are covered with white fur. He has a large tuft of fur running around his neck like a scarf, but fluffed up on his collarbone and much wider than the rest. Compared to Daniel, he has the same body posture as him. All muscular and powerful. She could spot runes charred into his shoulder that she could not recognize. She wondered if Ash has the same body muscles size as well.

She also could see hundreds of small scars covering his arms. There's probably more scars covered by the fur on his body. The Moonlight Pokemon was too embarrassed to speak anything. Her minds were full of dirty thoughts.

"Umm, hello?" Pierce waved a hand in front of her face, then leaned back and frowned, "You're not a very good card reader, you know that, right? No beeping sounds ..." He muttered the last part mostly to himself. "Maybe a squeak?" He lightly shoved her.

"EEP!" Eclipse squealed. She quickly run away from the Locker Room, screaming all the way out.

Everyone stared at the exit as Eclipse slammed the door close. Pierce quickly put on his shirt and coat, before approaching his best friends. Ash is laughing in agony, while Daniel is staring at him in confusion, "What happened?" he asked.

"I think the card reader had an error," Pierce frowned, "Apparently, it doesn't take well to reading full body scans ..."

Ash slowly stopped laughing. He deciphered Pierce's sarcastic response, "He means he don't know what happened. She was going to return your Kunai, but she was embarrassed because she saw more of his body than she expected to."

"Aye," Pierce nodded, "And she didn't even give me my knife."

Ash looked down and noticed that Daniel haven't put on his shoes yet. He stared at him, "You do know that you need to wear shoes when attending the class, right?"

Daniel looked down. He blushed a bit, "Oh, right." Then, he begin putting on the shoes.

After he finished putting on his shoes, Ash spoke, "Alright boys. Let's go."

However, before they can leave, three Hybrids came to the Locker Room through the entrance. Most people around noticed them. They quickly hastening their pace as they went out from the room.

The first Hybrid is a Meowth Hybrid. The second one is Ekans Hybrid and the third one is Koffing Hybrid. From the looks, they already know that these people are bullies and jerks. After the room was empty aside the three heroes and the bullies, the Meowth Hybrid spoke, "So you are the new students that people have been talking about, eh?"

They didn't answer the question. The Meowth Hybrid frowned, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

"There's no need to reply something so obvious," Ash crossed his arm, "You already know our results. Why should we bother replying you?" he replied. He picked up a black cloak from his locker, and closed it.

"Now," Ash spoke, "What do you want?"

The three Hybrids looked to each other, then nodded. The Ekans Hybrid stepped forward, "We want you to join our school club. You see, we are the members of Sulking Grenade. We are interested with your earlier battle style and abilities. Our boss would like to invite you personally to our school club. What do you say?" he offered his hand.

Ash looked to Daniel. The Lucario Anthromorph shook his head, disagreeing the offer. Ash looked to Pierce. He have the same response as Daniel. Then, he looked back to the Ekans Hybrid, "I appreciate your offer. However, we have no intention to join any kind of club in this school. We keep the ability for ourselves and only for ourselves." He coolly replied.

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" the Koffing Hybrid shouted.

The Mewoth Hybrid raised his hand, shutting him up. Then, he turned to the three heroes, "Are you sure you want to refuse this offer? You know this offer is a one-time only, and you can never refuse this offer."

"So you finally decided to reveal your true intention. Join your club or die." Ash replied with an amused look, "So to make us join your club, they decided to send their strongest member to recruit us. But unfortunately, our answer is no. It will stay that way until we graduate."

"Our school club could prolong and strengthen your potential, and of course, we also sketch your abilities and potential for your future learning," The Meowth Hybrid spoke, "We are making offer that you cannot refuse. Are you sure you want to refuse this offer?"

"Yes." Ash replied. While doing so, he released a bit Killing Intent. Daniel and Peirce already used to a small dose of Killing intent, so this doesn't affect them. The three Hybrids, however, were scared of him.

He keep releasing Killing intent, "We have no intention to join your club. If you insist, I apologize for the future injuries that you will receive today." Ash coolly replied.

"K- Killing I- Intent …" the Meowth Hybrid spoke fearfully, "J- Just like those Crowd C- Control Police …"

Ash smirked, "That's right. You still don't know us. Now, if you please step aside so we can exit through the door." He said with a mocking gesture.

The three Hybrids quickly went out from their way. Ash, Daniel and Pierce walked out from the Locker Room, and closed the door behind them. Pierce dropped a black Rune Paper before they left.

Seconds later, as they walked through the hallway, an explosion suddenly occurred from the Locker Room. Teachers and Staff begin running towards the area. Ash looked to Pierce, "Was that necessary?"

He blinked innocently, "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about," he quickly covered up a bloody design on his right forearm, "Nothing to see here." he kicked the floor idly and wandered off, whistling an odd tune the whole way.

Ash and Daniel stared at him. They looked to each other, then shrugged. Then, they continue walking towards the class with everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ *** And ** - These are the common high-school dress code in Japanese. Check it on Wikipedia: Type 'Japanese School Uniform' on the search bar.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Vacation Mess! (Part 1)

**Hello world! Welcome to another Chapter for 'Humorized Reincarnation'!**

 **Mew: Heyo! Lucario, Absol, Meloncake and Latios is at the school right now, so there's only Pigeoncracker, Author, Zoroark and me here ...**

 **Pigeoncracker: Hey ...**

 **Zoroark: So they finally attend their school ...**

 **Author: Yup!**

 **Mew: So, we're going to get on the Review Section here. Pigeoncracker is already anxious to read the story!**

 **Pigeoncracker: Just get on with it ...**

 **Zoroark: Alright, alright. I'll read the Review Section. Ahem! The first review is from 'SilentGuardian22' he said: "** **Hahahaha! oh man poor daniel XD that chapter is really great hahaha i can imagine his face hahaha but he's really lucky having a girl sleeping with him hahaha so okay no more laughs. Great chapter man really great and the killing intent was cool so what female pokemon is to be with ash. i know, no spoiler but you know i kind a like a bit confuse about the first word 'sex' i mean this is a T - rated right you should use a word 'mate' than 'sex' is because about the readers kind a like confuse of course there not really into it but no offence man. word 'sex' its only for M - rated stories you know? but of course its ok to me but a little bit filch about that word in T - rated story like yours but that's ok man no hard feelings keep it up for another chapter bro you did really great in this chapter and OH! i forgot, shout out for lucario for a good job in the hacking idea this will be more interesting with that idea (The Crowd Claps to lucario "good job" "you really did great back there" "WOOO! Lucario!") hehehe and of course we will never forgot our favorite Author who created the story great job (and again the crowd claps to author "great job bro" "just don't stop creating and update chapters bro" "We love you!") ok,ok,ok people calm down your making the two blush in embarrassment c'mon. so anyways awesome job keep it up ok that is all. SilentGuardian22 is Out! Peace!"**

 **Mew: Thank you! Thank you! The use of word 'sex' is used in Chapter 2 because it was required to represent Ash's Blunt trait.**

 **Author: That's right. One trait has been discovered! Ash is a Blunt person!**

 **Pigeoncracker: Next!**

 **Zoroark: The next one is from 'Nopemanor' he said: "** **love TRIANGLES? Dont get me started.**

 **I noticed afew references here and there. Some may or may not intentional though.**

 **Eif's tool box and sentry remind me of the TF2 Engineer's sentry. The Engie simply places down the toolbox and it automatically build and shoots enemies. Plus, the two team colors, RED and BLU, when mixed make purple.**

 **The simulation seem to be from the movie, "Ender's Game" where students are put into squadrons and have to defeat each other.**

 **I believe that Pierce's runes are just simply magical paper that can be enchanted with special properties. In the games, you could get a soul tag or something that reduces the chance for wild pokémon to appear.**

 **With all the love (triangles) going around, I won't be suprised to see a fluff/lemon one-shot about this in Aurorabeam's story list.**

 **Afew grammar mistakes here and there, but still a good story. I had to take 5 minute breaks in between sections/chapters just to take all the feels in. Simply makes me smile. Keep it up!**

 **Is Pigeoncracker a grammar nazi?"**

 **Author: Hmm ... for the first one, yes. Efi's Sentry Gun came from TF2 Engineer's Sentry. So, that's intentional.**

 **Mew: The simulation came from my own idea. I don't know if "The Ender's Game" has a similar simulation.**

 **Zoroark: We are unaware of this fact. Anyway, Pierce's runes paper are similar to the Rune Papers from Naruto. These Rune Papers are simply not a magical paper. They are made by the rarest wood and processed with unique machines and delicate hands.**

 **Mew: The Love Triangles are my idea! There will be no lemon until Chapter-**

 **Author: No spoiler, Mew!**

 **Mew: Sorry ...**

 **Pigeoncracker: The Rune idea comes from me, by the way.**

 **Mew: Next!**

 **Zoroark: The next one is from 'Winterwolf' he said: "** **This chapter was great. The way you added touchy scenes and action (battle/fighting) scenes made it really cool. It looks like to me that Daniel will be with Sarah and Alexis so far Pierce is still with Eclipse and this was the most surprising to me Ash and Efi! You really are full of surprises I for one thought it would be more towards Daniel but hey who knows with how surprising you are you could turn this right around back to Daniel or even Pierce. Also are you going to put more girls in the harem if so are you going to finish with the eeveelutions first or add them while doing them? This story is still amazing and this chapter is my favorite so far I hope you can change it do you think you can change it?"**

 **Mew: Thank you! There will be more girls aside from the Eevee sisters, by the way. Hehehe ... how many pairing do you think they will have?**

 **Pigeoncracker: This will be good ...**

 **Author: There's so many girls that I want to pair them with! But ... at the end ...**

 **Mew: ...**

 **Pigeoncracker: ...**

 **Zoroark: ... should we go to the next review?**

 **Mew: Yes.**

 **Zoroark: The next one is from 'Magic Ball' he said: "** **Either I'm reading a lot faster, or this chapter is shorter then the others. I can see the base parings for the characters, not that they weren't to obvious last chapt. Although it is amusing to see you do an Arumshipping in this (wasn't hard to see that XD). Speaking of Arceus, the thought of her in a gym battle got me laughing. 90% of Gym Leaders would just go 'Oh fuck...' because Arceus is god (to pokemon. It's possible that another god, above Arceus could exist, and Arceus only exists in our heads, and the Pokemon Universe). I only have two issues with this chapter. ANY problems arise in front of 'The Eevee Sisters', and they just suck. Eclipse can't figure out how to climb a tree and Efi can't fight AT ALL on her own. The other is the dumbness of the males outside the school. Assuming that the guys (Ash, Daniel, Pierce) are mingling with the girls, there is no reason that the other males don't notice them after a few moments. They could focus on the girls but they would see the different colors that the guys have and would figure out what it is (I know the mind-to-eyeball workingness! Maybe...). If your excuse is that the guys are in the middle, and the girls are surrounding them, then the complaints don't make sense. All the girls are about the same height (of the ones a height is given, I think there is only a 3 inch difference. More about that after this complaint) so they can't hope to see any others over another's head. So the complaints should have just been leave, no reason given. Going back a chapter, I don't get the heights of the Eeveolutions (I made a word!) You said Alexis is 'Five six feet tall.' Is this five feet and six inches? (Says first # is feet second is inches) Or 4 feet 8 inches (computes it all as inches). The format was bad there. And the other complaint dealing with height, is you didn't give them all heights! I know it's a minor complaint, but unless there height is really small (like 4 feet anything!) I can claim the first of these 3 height problems. Cheers!"**

 **Pigeoncracker: Well, not really sucks. The Eevee Sisters are just ... inexperienced.**

 **Author: They're not inexperienced. They just normal.**

 **Pigeoncracker: Normality doesn't exist, Author.**

 **Author: Whatever. For the bad format, we'll fix that later. Next!**

 **Zoroark: ... I think that's all the review that interests me.**

 **Author: Well then. Let's make it simple here-**

 **Mew: Don't forget to Favorite the story if you like it and want to share it with everyone! Also, Follow the story if you want more of this story! Don't forget to leave a Review! Share this story with everyone by placing it on your Community!**

 **Zoroark: Aaand she summed it all up. This is Aurorabeam Corporation, end of note.**

 **Author: Wait a minut-**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 4  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 45  
Favorites: 69  
Followers: 80  
Visit Count: 2934  
Community: 2**

 **Note: Yay! More Reviews! More Followers! More Favorites! And is that a 69 Followers? Hihihihihihi!~  
**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Vacation Mess! Crime in Newbark Village! (Part 1)**

* * *

 _A month later … 4AM in the morning …_

It has been a month since they moved to the Eevee Residences. Nothing much happened aside some mention that they're doing great with their school performance. Right now, here we can see Daniel standing against a Training Dummy at the home back yard. The Training Dummy is aura-enchanted, since it could move like an actual person. Daniel is currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black shorts and black sneaker shoes.

Ash can be seen standing on the corner, holding a blue Tablet PC with Pierce standing on his side. The Eevee Sisters are standing behind him. Everyone is wearing their casual white shirt. The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked to his tablet. He clicked the start video record button, "This is Ash Ketchum, taking research note number 379. Research video number 45. Research name: Fire Ring. Research Day 9. This move mixes between Flamethrower and Overheat. This technique also improvised by the use of aura. Here, we have a Lucario Hybrid, packed with the required moves to do an attack. We use the Training Dummy to calculate the damage this invented move does."

Ash stared to Pierce, then nodded. Seeing the signal, Pierce shouted, "First Stage. Now!"

Daniel took a deep breath, then exhaled it. He closed his eyes as blue aura begin surrounding him. The blue aura coming off from his body that was released begin to emitting heat. Slowly but surely, the blue aura turned into fire red, then eventually turned into fire. After that progress, Daniel looked like as if he was on fire.

Ash looked to his tablet again. Currently, it was recording his performance. After a few seconds of waiting, Pierce shouted, "Second Stage. Now!"

Daniel opened his eyes. He put his paws forward as he concentrated on the fire around him. The fire around him begin to surround him, forming a small horizontal ring around him. The fire ring begin orbiting around him.

Pierce stared for some second. He looked to Ash for any command. The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked to Pierce, and nodded. The Absol Hybrid nodded back. He turned back to the Lucario Anthromorph, then shouted, "Final Stage. Now!"

Daniel nodded. Another vertical ring suddenly appeared, overlapping the first ring. Then the third one appeared again, overlapping the other ring. Pierce looked to Ash, "It's ready."

"As you can see, the three overlapping fire rings are orbiting around him. The move invention is a success so far." Ash spoke. It was recorded in his tablet. He looked to Pierce, "Activate the barrier."

Pierce nodded. He pulled out a rune card from his pocket and touched it. The blue runes suddenly glowed as a pink, large square barrier appeared covering the entire arena. Ash and the rest of them are right outside the border.

Daniel saw this, and took this as a signal. He concentrated as the rings begin to grow big. It also starts to expand into safer size. Some of the rings sometimes hit the ground, scorching the grassy area into dusts. After it was big enough, Pierce decided to release it.

The three overlapping rings suddenly expanded like an enormous wave. It burned everything around the grassy area and hit the barrier. The three burning rings tried to burn through the barrier. The barrier blinked for some second, before the ring completely dissipated. This notifies them that it almost took down the whole barrier. They noticed that the Training Dummy already turned into ash.

"Wow …" everyone murmured, awed with how strong the attack was. The barrier suddenly lowered by itself.

"I need to work on my barriers," Pierce muttered, "They've finally found something that can almost break one." He pulled one if the cards that he used for a shield and inspected it, totally ignoring everyone's 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' as he started to work on something almost completely unrelated.

"Alright. Looks like the improvement is completed. No bugs nor glitches when performing the attack. Damage is … 500 DP per rings. And 90 percent chance getting Burn status upon hit …" Ash trailed off. He blinked, "This is Ash Ketchum. End of Note." Then, he turned off the recording.

"That was awesome!" Daniel shouted as he walked towards them. Reaching there, he looked to Pierce, "So, what do you think?"

"Personally, I think it needs to be more directed. It's too random and chaotic for my tastes," Pierce frowned, "The only use I see for it is when you could be stuck in a large mob. However, that does seem to be happening more and more often lately," he glanced at the females behind him, but looked back too quickly for any of them to notice.

"But that's the purpose. However, this move also attacks your allies." Ash explained, "This move is designed to kill – for a mass murder. The standard DP to kill someone in one attack is 450 DP."

"I'll admit that it was strong, strong enough to easily murder a whole town," Pierce nodded towards Daniel, "Whether or not you chose to do so is entirely up to you. I would advise against it because shirking the blame of a killing spree is something that is nearly impossible. Take it from someone that has been on several," he shivered, his eyes glazing over slightly.

Ash looked to Pierce, "Now Pierce. Your turn."

Pierce nodded. He gave the rune card to Daniel, then he strode towards the arena. Ash raised his tablet again, and start recording, "This is Ash Ketchum, taking research note number 380. Research video number 46. Research name: Quick Slash. Research Day 9. This attack involves Shadow Sneak, Extremespeed and Night Slash. This move also requires high experience of aura. Here we have an Absol Hybrid packed with the required moves."

Then, Daniel clicked the rune cards. It begin to glow blue as over 20 Training Dummy suddenly appeared inside the arena. It begin running fast around the arena. Ash continued, "And he will attack 25 Training Dummies in a short time. Theoretically, he could finish them in 1 second."

Ash looked to Daniel, then nodded. The Lucario Anthromorph looked towards Pierce, "Now!" he shouted. Hearing it, Pierce decided to start his attack.

Unfortunate to the other spectators, they couldn't see Peirce's movement since it was too fast for their eyes. Ash and Daniel, however, could see him clearly. In matter of a second, Pierce dashed forward and slashed all the Training Dummy one by one while his hand glowing with pitch-black aura. It was as if he has control over time. After he slashed all of them, he stopped at the center of the arena, and let the time flows once more. All Training Dummies around him suddenly stopped and went off into pieces.

"Whoa …" everyone muttered in awe.

Eclipse squealed, "I want to learn that one! I want to learn that one!"

"Yep. As predicted, he destroyed all the Training Dummies in 1 second with 400 DP per slash." Ash listed off, "This is Ash Ketchum. End of note." Then, he stopped his recording.

Pierce gave a rare grin as he walked back over to them. "I think I like that one better than your move, Daniel. Much more precise and less complicated. Theoretically, I could kill everyone in the town that is in a gang in less than three seconds, but you, you can only just kill everyone in the town," he poked Daniel in the chest teasingly, but turned to Eclipse, "I'll teach you it once I refine the move. That could take between a year or two days."

"Yay!" Eclipse squealed, "Thank you!" she walked towards him and kissed his cheek. Pierce blushed a bit as the Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid giggled and went off into the house.

"Hmm … Both attack could cause a massive damage to anything upon impact." Ash commented, "I'll be sending these inventions to Pokemon Magic Origination and Development so they can register it for legal use." He paused for a second, before continuing, "And probably making some Copyrights and laws for civilians and citizens to use."

Daniel glared to Pierce, "Hey! At least I didn't have to bother about my accuracy with that attack!"

"It does require precise accuracy," he confirmed, but grinned, "Too bad it's something that you lack in the first place." Pierce ignored Daniel's scathing look and instead turned to Ash, "Could I have permission to teach Eclipse Quick Slash?" he cocked his head slightly to the right.

"As long she swear not to reveal nor use it in public, sure." Ash replied. Pierce silently nodded, before walking back into the house.

Ash turned off his tablet. He was about to went back into the house until Rifia called him, "Ash."

The Shiny Mew Hybrid stopped. He looked to the Leafeon Hybrid, "What is it, Rifia?" he politely asked.

"I forgot to tell you this, but …" Rifia scratched her head, "We're planning to have some vacation in Newbark Village this weekend. Have you send your school report to your parents?"

"Err … yeah, I did." Ash shrugged, "I got the usual Silver SS performance through. Probably getting some awards from the school and all that stuff."

Rifia nodded. It didn't really surprise her, though. She looked to her watch, "Today is Sunday. We're going to have some vacation on this free weekend since most upperclassmen in the school is having an exam for the whole week. Do you have any plan this weekend?"

Ash shook his head, "No. I didn't have any plan for the weekend. I think about spending my holiday weekend staying in the house."

The Leafeon hybrid nodded, "Well then. Do you want to come with us? We'll have some free time together. Having some fresh air, so you won't get any homesick."

"Uh … I don't know …" Ash replied. Then, he looked to Daniel, "How about you, Daniel?"

"Do they have WiFi or any internet connection there?" Daniel asked.

Rifia nodded, "Yes. My friend's father is a workaholic, so he always need Internet everywhere he goes."

"Well then. I'm in!" Daniel chirped.

"I'll go ask Pierce about it first." Ash replied. Then, he went into the house.

He walked towards the living room. There, he saw Pierce is talking various topic about Pokemon Moves, mainly about Quick Slash move. Ash approached them, "Hey Pierce, Eclipse."

They turned their attention to the newcomer. Eclipse greeted him, "Hey Ash. Whatcha need?"

"Err … I'm here for Pierce, actually." Ash replied. He looked to Pierce, "Rifia said we're going for a vacation in the NewBark Village. What do you say?"

"NewBark Village? Where's that," Pierce asked, but before Ash could answer he waved his had dismissively, "Never mind. So, what exactly are we going to do there?" Ash opened his mouth to answer yet again, but Pierce interrupted, "Don't answer that. If it has a place where I can practice without being seen, I'm in."

"Okay … I'll let Rifia to know about it. We'll leave tomorrow, so get prepared today." Ash warned. With that, Ash went out from the house.

"NewBard Village..." Pierce muttered to himself, "I've been there once about five, maybe six years ago. Anything changed?" he asked Eclipse.

"It's _NewBark_ Village," the Moonlight Pokemon corrected him, "It's a simple village placed at the west Sinnoh. Rifia has 'lots of friends there – mostly business friends. We always go to the NewBark Village for 3 days every month. Sometimes we went longer if there's a holiday weekend."

"What are you trying to accomplish there exactly? I'm guessing it has something to do with Rifia's business friends?" Eclipse nodded at Pierce's question, so he moved on to a different matter, "Is there a forest near that place, or at least a private area for me to train?"

Eclipse gave him an inquisitive look. "Why do you need a private area? Didn't you want to train with me and show me how to use that move?" Pierce nodded.

"Yes, of course I'll train with you! But there's some things that I use that I don't want anyone to see, except for a few certain people." Pierce sighed, placing his head into his clawed hands and rubbing his temple with his palms.

"But aren't I one of those few certain people?" Eclipse asked innocently, giving Pierce a hug and looked at him with the cutest face she could muster. She didn't normally do things like that, but her curiosity was making her go to extremes. Pierce sighed again.

"Fine," he gave in, detaching the Umbreon Hybrid from himself, "I was planning on practicing and experimenting with dark runes, but the last time I used them with someone, it backfired horribly," he shivered, for once a small tear coming to his eye.

"What, Pierce, what happened?" he simply shook his head and composed himself, "Come on, you can tell me." Eclipse persisted, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He clearly didn't want to tell her, but from her own experiences, holding it all in was not the best plan. In fact, she still hasn't confessed to talked to anyone about many of her problems.

Pierce took a shuddering breath. "You don't want to hear it, no one does. My problems are my own and I have to deal with them myself. I don't want you worrying about me." he said somberly. Eclipse frowned, clenching her fists and silently vowing to get an answer out of him. She didn't like seeing him sad like that.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. You tell me what's bothering you, and I'll tell you some of my problems." This could be a chance for both of them to get something out of their system, and Eclipse was determined to take it. Pierce just sighed and nodded once, letting Eclipse drag him over to a nearby couch and sit him down.

The Moonlight Pokémon sat herself uncomfortably close to Pierce, but he didn't seem to notice, or chose not to. She wrapped an arm around his neck and forced him to look at her.

"Look, I'm not going to stop nagging you until you spit it out, you got that?" Pierce just nodded mutely at Eclipse's small threat, "You'd better start talking, you insufferable twat!" Her plan of insulting him worked to bring his mind slightly off whatever it was. He chuckled and leaned back, grasping one of Eclipse's hands.

"I guess I'd better start at the beginning of this whole problem then. What do you know of dark runes?" He questioned, looking straight into her eyes seriously.

Eclipse shrugged. "Not much, but they're illegal and I've seen TV shows where they hunt down the dark types that use them." she responded nonchalantly. Pierce shuddered once at the mention of hunting down the people that use dark runes.

"I didn't even know that they publicized things like that ..." he muttered to himself, drawing an odd look from Eclipse. He looked up, "To put it bluntly, I'm one of those people that should be hunted down, I'm one of those so called 'monsters' you see in the newspaper, I'm one of the dark types that knows how to use these runes. And I've killed, Eclipse, oh I've killed so many with it." he looked straight into her eyes, expecting fear, but all her got was.

"Okay! So, what are they?" Pierce choked on air as he got the exact opposite of what he expected. Eclipse just grinned at his reaction, watching him flail in surprise.

He quickly composed himself and hugged Eclipse, whispering a quick thanks in her ear before he released the stunned Eeveelution. "You're the first one that didn't show any fear at all when I told them that," he composed himself yet again, "Anyhoodles, these," he pulled up his left sleeve entirely, drawing a shocked gasp from Eclipse, "Are all remnants of dark runes."

Completely covering his entire arm was hundreds of small, precise symbols that were about a finger big each. Each and every one looked like it had been purposely carved into his flesh, but who would do such a thing to themselves? The one that made Eclipse gasp however, was a rather large one. It was the one on his shoulder that she saw earlier. It looked and felt like it was branded into his skin, Eclipse noted as she traced her finger through the grooves

"The main reason that these are shunned is because of how they are applied. Here, it's better to show you." Pierce punched the surface of the small, yet sturdy table in front of him with his left hand. Only a small, white mark was shown where he had hit it. He then raised his claws over his arm and took a deep breath, then proceeded to brutally carve out small, but deep hunks of his arm and Eclipse immediately jumped up, grabbing his right arm.

"I'm not going to let you hurt kill yourself! Are you insane?! You could bleed out!" Pierce just sighed and lightly tugged on his arm, trying to release it from Eclipse's surprisingly strong grip.

"It's not bleeding very bad, is it," He showed Eclipse the bloody mark in his arm, but it was in no way how much blood should've been gushing out, "I'd be more worried about the couch being stained than me killing myself. Thought about it many times, couldn't do it." Eclipse gave a strangled gasp as she realized something.

"You can't stain the couch, IT'S MY FAVORITE!" she squealed and quickly went to grab a towel, leaving Pierce to sigh yet again. Once she had gotten the situation sorted out, Pierce tapped the branded rune on his shoulder.

"This prevents profuse bleeding so I am able to do this. It's burned in so it is permanent and will not fade as the runes scars over." After he had gotten that sorted, he traced the previous rune that he made and proceeded to carve the next two before Eclipse realized that she had been holding her breath.

The runes were interesting, but Eclipse could not make head or tales of it. The runes glowed a subtle dark black, mixing with the red of the blood and creating an interesting effect. He proceeded to punch the table and easily snapped it in half, and accidently kept going and knocked a hole straight through the floor beneath. Pierce rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Eclipse fumed.

"That was my FAVORITE TABLE, you idiot!" she punched him in the arm hard enough to cause a large crack and knock him off of the couch, "Why do I even bother with you," she sighed, the answer easily at the forefront of her mind, but she dared not say it, "And don't get blood on the floor either! I see why people hate these runes; housecleaning nightmare!"

Pierce just laid his head back in exasperation, tying his arm with the rag Eclipse had brought over to prevent blood from getting on the couch.

"I honestly don't see what's so bad about them, other than the fact that you carve things into your skin to use them," the Umbreon Hybrid spoke up. Pierce just shook his head sadly.

"That was a very simple rune to do, but the thing that scares people, Eclipse, is what I could do with it." Pierce took a deep breath, still on the floor as Eclipse looked curiously at him, "The thing that cause my grief was the death of one of my family members. However, it was no normal death. It was one the one that made us even more feared than we are now. Only a dark type can learn dark runes, so we are forbidden from tattoo parlors and anywere else that could make a permanent on someone's skin. My mother kicked me from my own house, right before I killed both of them in my rage."

Pierce looked down at the ground as Eclipse crouched and peered sympathetically at him. "After that, I got"—he took a shuddering breath—"Raped by a pedophile in one of the alleyways that I was camping out in." he closed his eyes as Eclipse gasped and immediately bent down to give him a hug, one that she was sure he needed.

Pierce returned it and whispered into her ear. "That was not all though. After that, I was shipped off to my aunt's house to be held in a house arrest; I was too young to be put in prison. During my stay there, I grew rather fond of that place, but as always, my dark ways ruined everything. About a year later, I managed to inadvertently summon a blight into the forest that I commonly spent my time in. Something happened there, something happened to me. I was so lost, I had given up long ago. I just… snapped. I remember tearing into my Aunts throat with a bloodlust that none could match, and I enjoyed it, Eclipse, I enjoyed it."

He opened his eyes and shuddered in horrification. "That place was in NewBark, the place where all of my childhood horrors came from. I eventually moved schools and met Daniel and Ash, the two best things in my life. They've helped me get over so much of my past that I can never thank them enough," his eyes suddenly turned darker, instead of the sad pain that was there previously, "There are things that I don't even tell them. They would all run away, including you. I don't want to lose you …" He trailed off and buried his head into the stunned Umbreon Hybrid's shoulder.

She knew why he was hesitating, Arceus, she didn't know how this Absol Hybrid was still alive and functioning after what had happened to him. The sheer fact that he could still use dark runes even with the amount of bad memories attached to him was astounding.

"I know," She whispered as she lifted them both back onto the couch as he limply let go of his tight hug, "I know exactly what you're going through." He leaned back and rested his head against the arm of the couch, them both never letting go of the other's hands.

"Your turn."

"What!?" she shrieked at the Absol's unexpected comment. Pierce just chucked weakly.

"What? Did you think I was telling you all of this just to get a hug from you? You wish, now come on, I'm all ears." He pursed his lips in an amused fashion as he tapped his arm with a claw.

"Don't you dare even think about making that comment literal! I don't know what you can do with those runes, but I don't want to know if you can make yourself all ears!" Eclipse reprimanded, whacking the closest, Pierce looking thing that she could find.

"Shin," Pierce notified her, "Now c'mon, you going to chicken out, or are you going to spit it out?" he blinked rapidly several times, "Hey! That rhymes!"

Eclipse snorted. "In whatever world you live in, idiot," then she sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you."

The Moonlight Pokemon paused. Then, she begin her tale, "It was started 10 years ago, back on my 5th birthday that year. We we're walking around the mall together …"

* * *

 _Flashback – 10 years ago …_

Eclipse was with his parents together with the other Eevee Sisters inside a mall. They seems to be happy wandering around the mall together. They're mostly wearing their casual outdoor outfit, which consists jackets, pants and shoes.

Eclipse's Father is a Blaziken Hybrid, and her mother is a Sylveon Hybrid. They looked very happy while wandering around the mall together. Suddenly, they stopped as her mother spoke to her, "Eclipse. Where do you think we should go now?"

"I want to see clothes, memma." Eclipse chirped. Her mother chuckled, "Sure, Eclipse. Anything for your birthday present." The Sylveon Hybrid looked up. She looked around for some clothing shop, "Let's see … Ah, how about that one?"

Eclipse stared to the place that her mother was pointing. The clothing store was large, bigger than the rest of the store around it. The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid squealed, "I want to go there, memma! I want to go there!"

Her father chuckled, "It seems someone's eager to buy all the clothes in the store." He said, trying to hide his panic and fear in his tone.

Her mother smiled, "Don't worry about the budget, dear. You can stay outside if you want to."

However, Eclipse shook her head, "No! I want papa to be there too!"

The Blaziken Hybrid sighed, "Well then. I'll follow you around to see if there's anything you like."

"Yay!" Eclipse squealed.

"Anything for your birthday, my little dark angel." The Blaziken Hybrid spoke as he kissed her forehead. Then, they begin walking into the store.

The store was huge. Many clothes stacked and placed around the place, each of them has different size and various in color. There are hundreds of people wandering around the store, browsing through the clothes around the store. Eclipse gasped in awe, "Whoa …"

She begin running towards one of the stands. She looked to one of the clothes, and pointed, "I want that one! I want that one!" she squealed.

Her mother chuckled, "Don't get too rushed, Eclipse. Pick whichever you like and show it to us."

"Okay!" the Umbreon Hybrid chirped. Then, she begin rummaging through the stores.

She begin wandering through the stores, rummaging through the stands one by one. She didn't even notice that she was going farther away and away from the group. Finally, an hour later, Eclipse found the cloth she was looking for, "Found it!"

She looked around, and noticed that she's not in the group anymore, "Dad?" she called out.

No response. She put the cloth back to the stands. The Moonlight Pokemon looked around once more, trying to find her family, "Memma? Dad?" she called out again.

The Umbreon Hybrid blinked as she noticed the red exit door next to her. Taking a wrong assumption and following her instinct, she reached for the handle and opened the door. There, she could see the exit stairs.

She begin walking down from the stairs towards the basement. Going down there, she didn't notice someone was following her. From the looks of it, the stalker is dangerous.

The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid finally arrived at the basement. There are many cars around the place. It seems the basement is actually an indoor parking lot. She looked around to see if she could find someone who could help her.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind him and grabbed her. She tried to scream, but her mouth was muffled with the captor's hand. She looked up and noticed that her captor is a Blaziken Anthromorph. He looked similar to her father, but some features are different.

"I got you now …" her captor spoke as she struggled. The Blaziken Anthromorph firmed his grip, preventing her from struggling, "I'm going to have so much fun with you … hehehe …" he whispered as he lifted her skirt.

Her eyes widened. She recognized this kind of approach all too well. She begin kicking around while trying to release herself from his grasp. Finally, one of her kick hit the private spot. The Blaziken Anthromorph staggered backwards, and howled in pain. He accidently dropped something to the ground. It was a small black Beretta Pico pistol.

Eclipse, already know the purpose of that object, grabbed the gun and begin running forward. She continues to run and run, going up through the emergency exit towards the clothing store. She continues running though the hall until she hit someone.

"Hey, hey, sssh … calm down, my little dark angel." She heard a familiar soothing tone. She looked up and saw the familiar face of her own father. She quickly hugged her father, "Papa … I'm so scared …"

Her father shushed, "Sssh … calm down, nothing is going to hurt you …" he assured. People around them begin to notice the gun on her hand as they took some space from them.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound coming out from his father's back. His eyes widened, "Eclipse … run …" before collapsed to the side. Eclipse's eyes widened as she saw a knife stabbed on her father's back.

"Hehehe! You're all mine now, little girl!" she suddenly heard a shout. She looked forward and found the same pedophile that were chasing her back on the basement. People around them begin to scream in horror and took a larger space for them.

Eclipse backed off as she stood from the ground. The Blaziken Anthromorph stepped forward and hungrily grinned. She looked to his hand, and remembered about the gun. She hold the gun with her hands together, and pointed it to the Blaziken Anthromorph, "S- Stay back!" she stammered.

"Hoh? That's my gun!" the pedophile shouted. Then, he tried to reach for her, "Give it back!" he shouted. He grabbed her shoulder and tried to take the gun off from her.

"Aaah!" Eclipse shouted as she pulled the trigger. The first shot hit his stomach. The pedophile staggered backward and stepped a few steps back. He hold his chest as blood begin pouring out from it.

"Grr … rr … Give it back!" the pedophile shouted as he tried to reach forward once again. However, before he could touch her, she pulled the trigger once again. This time, it hit right to his heart. The recoil send her fall to the ground and land on her butt.

The Blaziken Anthromorph collapsed on the ground. Blood begin pooling around the area. People begin screaming as security starts flooding around the place. They could hear the police siren outside the mall. The other family member finally arrived at the scene.

And they were shocked with the scene in front of them.

* * *

 _End of flashback … present time …_

"… and that's that." Eclipse finished. She was openly crying while telling the story to Pierce.

"M-My father was brought to the hospital, but ... he didn't make it." she finished, collapsing onto Pierce, sobbing.

Pierce hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Someone could've walked into the room and seen the two laying on the couch, Eclipse crying into Pierce's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay. This has passed, what scares you so? You did something good; you rid the world of a vile man like him—one that took the life of someone you held dear. You had every right to take his," Eclipse stopped crying, but the pained look in her eyes remained, "Did something else happen that day, Eclipse?" Pierce asked hesitantly.

The Moonlight Pokemon nodded. She keep her position as it is, "M- My mother … she became abusive to us after knowing that my father had died. S- She become unstable and start abusing us … Then, one day … something happened …"

* * *

 _Flashback – 5 years ago …_

Back in the Eevee Residence. No one is inside the house, except for Eclipse and Sarah. Right now, they are watching the television together. Both of them are wearing their casual shirt and pants.

Suddenly, someone knocked the front door.

"I get it!" Sarah shouted as he jumped off from her seat. She went towards the door, leaving Eclipse alone inside the living room. A few minutes later, Sarah went back to the living room while carrying a small wooden box.

She placed it on the table and jumped on the sofa. Eclipse stared to the strange box in front of her, "What's that?" she asked.

A brief of panic suddenly appeared on her eyes. Eclipse narrowed her eyes as Sarah nervously spoke, "I- It's something for o- our mother! That's all!"

However, Eclipse didn't buy that statement. She didn't want to invade other people's privacy anyway, so she didn't take that conversation much further. They keep watching the TV for a few minutes, until the door opened again.

It was their mother. She looked distressed and her hair looked like a mess. Her skin color and eyes notifies them that she was extremely drunk. Eclipse eyed the kitchen knife she was holding.

The Sylveon Hybrid pointed to Eclipse with her knife, "You!" she shouted, "It was you who destroyed my family! I'm going to kill you!" then, she charged forward.

"Mom! Stop!" Sarah shouted as Eclipse dodged her grasp.

The Moonlight Pokemon screamed as her mother start throwing objects towards her, "You're the one who did this to my family! You destroyed my family! You're a monster! A monster!"

Eclipse screamed as her mother threw the table towards her. The Moonlight Pokemon quickly dodged to the left and went to the corner. The table crashed next to her. The wooden box also destroyed into pieces. The Sylveon Hybrid shouted, "You're not my daughter! You're a monster!" she raised her knife.

"No!" Sarah shouted as she quickly grabbed her mother away.

"Get off me! Get off me!" The Sylveon Hybrid shouted. Sarah wrapped her feeler appendages around her, trying to subdue her drunk mother. However, this was apparently a bad mistake as he mother turned around and pinned her down. Then, she begin stabbing her chest.

"Die! Die! Die!" the Sylveon Hybrid shouted as she stabbing her. The Sylveon Anthromorph screamed in pain as she begin struggling for release.

Eclipse watched in horror as her own _mother_ begin stabbing her sister. She looked around for something to help her sister. She looked to the left, and saw something familiar.

It was the same Beretta Pico 5 years ago.

The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid didn't give a second thought. All in her thought was to save her sister. She didn't care about the consequences. She swiftly picked up the gun, pointed at her mother, and pulled the trigger.

The gun fired as the bullet flew off towards her own mother. It hit her right on her head. A Headshot. Her mother stopped her action and collapsed on top of Sarah.

The Sylveon Anthromorph quickly pushed away her dead mother aside, and quickly crawled back towards the corner next to Eclipse. They looked to her chest. Strangely, there was no blood coming out from the stab, but instead, there was some electrical spark coming out from it. Sarah opened her shirt, revealing something flat and square.

She pulled out the object from her clothes. It was a bright pink laptop with a picture of an Espeon's tail on the top. Eclipse recognized that laptop. It was Efi's personal laptop. Apparently, her laptop had saved Sarah from getting killed.

Sarah opened the laptop. There was some electric sparks when she opened that laptop. They noticed that the stabs had penetrated through the monitor and hit the motherboard.

Sarah threw the laptop aside and embraced Eclipse. The Moonlight Pokemon Hybrid hugged her, and released all her emotion. The Sylveon Anthromorph gave a thin smile, "Calm down now … everything is going to be just fine …" she murmured as she begin caressing her hair.

The Umbreon Hybrid just keep crying and crying. She have lost her father. Now she have lost her mother, by her own hand. She didn't care about anything else. All she cares is about her family and her life.

* * *

 _Flashback End … Present time …_

"… after that, we called the police and told everything about the incident." Eclipse explained to him, "They confirmed it as a self-defense. After my mother's burial, we were sent off towards the orphanage for 5 months before Rifia turned 17 and took over the house ownership. I killed my mother, Pierce. I killed her. The worst part of it? I didn't even regret it at all!" she shouted at him.

Pierce could only stare at her. To have someone killed their own mother with something so memorable is just cruel. He was no different. He killed his own family in cold blood. He didn't regret it at slightest. It's something that he couldn't prevent from happening.

"What would she have done if you had let her continue on that path, Eclipse, what would've become of your sister?" Pierce replied evenly. He shifted to look her straight in her eyes. "Throw out that never-ending line of what you could've done better, and know that you cannot change what is in the past; we all have to live with the consequences of it as long as someone keeps it remembered." Pierce sighed and eventually started messing with his claws. He glared at the ever-moving appendages as if they were the antidote to this mess, and they weren't giving up the secret.

The Umbreon Hybrid finally leaned forward and put her head on his chest. Pierce wrapped his hand around her and hugged her, "Sssh … it's okay …" he whispered soothingly.

They stayed like that for some minutes. Eclipse was enjoying herself in that position, while Pierce is comforting Eclipse. Suddenly, the Absol Hybrid released her, "I need to get a drink."

"I need to talk with my sister." Eclipse muttered. Pierce nodded, allowing her to go. The Umbreon Hybrid stood from the seat. Pierce was about to stood from the seat as well, until Eclipse hugged him again.

Then, she kissed him.

Pierce was too shocked with this intimate approach. However, he complied as he opened his mouth and kissed her back. It was her first time she kissed someone else by the lips. She admitted that Pierce is a good kisser.

Several seconds later, Eclipse released the kiss. She pulled away as she wiped the salvia from her mouth, "It wasn't that bad." She muttered.

Pierce, however, is still shocked. Eclipse suddenly hugged him, then whispered to his ear, "You're the first one who have caught my heart. Thank you."

She released him. Then, she walked away to the back yard.

Pierce was still in shock. Slowly, his hand slid to his lips as he touched the salvia that was still on his mouth, "My first kiss …" he muttered, "It was my first kiss …"

He slowly snapped out from his shock. He quickly wiped the salvia from his mouth before anyone could see it. Then, he stood from his seat, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Pierce opened the kitchen door and entered it. He walked towards the cupboard, opened it, and picked up a black decent-sized marble glass. It also has a picture of an Absol on the front. The Absol Hybrid went to the coffee maker and put the mug glass on the slot.

This coffee maker is the most popular coffee maker that could make any kind of coffee: Artist. It functions using an app on a smart phone and makes a very good coffee. It was perfect for him. He sometimes wondered where Rifia got the money to buy this 'Artist' Coffee Maker. It was very expensive on the online store …

Suddenly, the door closed. He looked back and saw Ash and Daniel standing there. Both of them has a serious look on their face. Then, Ash crossed his arm, "Mind telling us why you didn't tell us about it?"

"Tell you what?" Pierce said emotionlessly, if a tiny bit nervously. He wondered if the heard his conversation with Eclipse back in the living room.

"We heard everything." Daniel spoke.

That answered his question. Pierce looked down to his feet. His hair shadowed his eyes, "So you know everything …"

"Yup." Ash replied. "We just want to know why you didn't tell it to us before. I felt like you didn't trust us at all," He continued, looking hurt.

Pierce's head shot up as he looked straight into Ash's eyes, the two hazel blue orbs making Ash flinch slightly. "I hid it for mine, and your own safety. Two years after I met you, you still would've tried to kill me for telling you that." he sighed and moved his gaze to the floor. "It was a memory that I didn't want to reveal at all, but Eclipse made me promise. I don't break promises." He practically whispered.

"We understand your circumstances, Pierce." Ash spoke to him as he stepped closer to him, "It's just an ability." He stopped right in front of Pierce. "We don't really mind if you have an extensive knowledge of Dark Runes. Hell, we won't even be disturbed if you ever tell us that you annihilated the whole town!"

Ash put his hand on his shoulder, "What we want to know is why you're keeping it as secrets from us."

"You're telling me you wouldn't in my place?" Pierce instantly responded, his tone even and emotionless. "You may have heard about them and what they can do, but have you actually seen what they do? That town ate itself alive because of me, literally. These" – He yanked up his left sleeve – "Are all from dark runes." He shifted to let them view all of his scars. "I have to rip myself apart to use it, Ash, and it's killing me. Yet I can't stop using it, because it is me. My body practically lives on these runes."

"So what? We all have secrets." Ash replied as he lowered his hand, "Daniel already know this, but you don't. Do you know that Legendary Pokemon will become Immortal after we reached 30?"

"I could make myself immortal with dark runes." Pierce spread his arms out wide, palms up and tilted his head slightly, showing that he didn't really care, "But good for you. I never really had the same hatred as the rest of the population of immortals. I say just let them screw off and leave 'em be. I'll never reach thirty, I'm cursed to die at the age of twenty." He shook his head slightly and sadly, dropping his arms.

Daniel came closer to them. He smiled as he stared to his hazel eyes, "You know, I don't have any problem with Dark users*. Whenever it's dark or light, I don't care. You're my friend."

Daniel looked to Ash. The Shiny New Species Pokemon Hybrid stared to his eyes, then nodded. The Lucario Anthromorph stared back to Pierce, "You know Pierce, several years ago, I hacked into Federal Bureau Investigation and Central Intelligence Agency in Unova and Fiore region branch. I found so many information there."

"I eventually searched more and more information. I always wants information." Daniel continued, "I hacked deeper into official government websites and military servers. Getting information, doing research and tampering with their stuff. Man, I even hacked and crashed Facebook several times before!"

"I love hacking with passion, Pierce. I love them. The pleasure I get when breaking down a Server, the comfort when I obtain new information, and selling them to another country, I love every one of them." Daniel stated enthusiastically.

However, his voice suddenly dropped down into sorrow one, "But gaining them also has a price." He stated with a sad tone, "10 months after I started my hacking career, the CIA placed me in the International Wanted Criminal. They are willing to pay 500,000,000,000 Poke-Dollars to anyone who found and captured me, dead or alive. Can you believe that? Hell, they even considered me as a Terrorist, Pierce!"

"I used to live in Unova, but I moved to Sinnoh since this is the only region that no one was going after my head." Daniel stated, "I never did any crime or cyber-crime in Sinnoh. I was safe here, but only for now. They eventually will found me and tried to kill me once more, Pierce. I'm going to die too, Pierce. Like you! Can you believe it?!"

"You can at least run, you fool." He commented, raising an eyebrow and deciding that this conversation was getting a bit too dark. "Technically, you are a terrorist, Daniel, but you're at least safe for the moment." He clapped his hands together and smiled, showing off his fangs. "Well, we're all hunted and will probably die at a young age. I say that I need to kill someone, all this is making me depressed." He wandered off after that bombshell, leaving Ash and Daniel to stare after him, bewildered.

However, before he could leave the room, Ash grabbed his hand. Pierce looked back, only to flinch as he received a death glare from the Shiny Mew Hybrid.

"Pierce …" Ash started. He restrained himself for a moment, before suddenly shouted at him, "You should be grateful, Pierce! You should be grateful that you could die! How about me?! I will become Immortal at 30, Pierce! I will be seeing you, Daniel, and everyone I loved dead! I'm not normal, you're not normal, Daniel not normal, even our family is not normal! Death is the only beginning, Pierce! How can I end my story and have a happy ending if I can't find death?!" he shouted as tears begin dropping down from his eyes.

"Then why don't you kill yourself, Ash. You could, but you don't. You don't end your life because there are things that are worth living for. Find something else to live for while when you are immortal, and it won't seem as bad anymore. As long as something in your life is willing to hold your interest, you will never feel as alone as you could be." Pierce looked him directly in the eyes. "What is life if there is nothing worth living for?"

Ash stayed silent. He eventually calmed down from his tension. He released his wrist. Finally, he sighed, "You don't know the suffering of Immortals, Pierce." He said.

Before Pierce could respond, Daniel started. "Let's change the subject." Daniel started, "What's up with you and Eclipse?"

Pierce chocked in surprise. The Lucario Anthromorph laughed, "Oh come on, mate. You can't hide it from us. We know that you kissed her on the sofa."

Pierce cocked his head slightly. "... I did?"

"Oh yes, you did, Pierce." Ash replied. His attitude suddenly turned 180 degree around, "We all saw that happen, Pierce. You finally used your kissing skill that you learned from the video I gave you. When are you going to mate her on the bed, Pierce?"

"Not anytime soon." He replied smoothly. "Is that all you two think about? Mating and all the ways you could possibly embarrass someone?" He looked at both of Ash and Daniel's shocked faces. He frowned and leaned against the wall. "Yes, we kissed. I don't understand the massive issue you're making out of it."

"But you kissed her! It was your first kiss, even!" Daniel stated, "We we're surprised that you kissed her like that! Who knows an anti-social like you could get a girlfriend?"

Pierce just grinned, used to taunting and people trying to embarrass him. "I'm surprised a computer nerd like yourself could get a girlfriend before me. It was inevitable, honestly, so I'm just going to roll with it." He stated as he pulled out his phone.

Pierce ordered his favorite morning Mocha Cappuccino Coffee as the coffee maker begin pouring down the beverages into his glass. Ash stated, "You should look on the pictures that Sarah caught when the first time we attend our school. I mean, you and Eclipse, sitting together on a tree, like a two couple having fun time together. Hehehe …"

Pierce frowned. "That's rather rude. I was wondering what that discoloration in the grass was..." He then perked up a tiny bit. "Could I see them?"

"We forgot to mention you this, but Sarah loves taking pictures at class." Daniel spoke, "She always used her personal camera to take those pictures. You should see those pics in the Eevee Residence Server at the 'Pictures' section. It has the picture of you on the tree, hugging Eclipse, carrying Eclipse, and such."

The Absol Hybrid looked up on his phone. He accessed the house server and opened the directory. True to his words, there are some pictures of him with Eclipse back on their first day at the school. He was too busy to notice the click sound from the coffee maker as it stopped.

Daniel picked up the coffee. He took a sip, before drank the whole coffee. Pierce snapped out from his shock. He was about to lure his hand to grab his coffee from the coffee maker until he noticed the coffee mug that Daniel is using, "Hey, that's mine!"

Daniel finished the coffee. After that, he sighed in relief, "Man, I never knew you have a different coffee preferences, Pierce. Last time, I thought you like Coffee Milkshake." He commented. He placed the mug back on the table, "I'm going to prepare for the tomorrow's trip. Have fun!" After that, he begin walking out from the room.

After he left, Ash looked panic, "Alright. I think I need to fletch something on my room before-"

" _ **WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HMD?!"**_ they suddenly heard a shout echoing through the whole house.

"Too late!" Ash shouted as he transformed into a spoon. The disguised spoon flew upward and went into the cupboard. Pierce couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

* * *

 _Later …_

Later that afternoon. Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the sofa in the living room. He's currently watching the TV. Right now, he's wearing a grey jeans and grey camo sleeveless shirt. He looked like someone coming out from the army. If the girls saw him at this state, they would thought that he has bigger body and muscles than the other two.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Daniel standing there. Ash looked to him, "Ei, Daniel."

"Hi Ash! Can I borrow your credit card?" The Lucario Anthromorph asked.

"What for?" Ash eyed Daniel suspiciously. Last time he borrowed his credit card, Daniel bought a white sport car. It wasted him 15000 Poke-Dollars* worth of a vehicle.

"I want to buy new laptop." Daniel answered.

Ash hummed, considering the options. He frowned as he noticed the wrong sentence that his friend is using. Then, he finally answered, "Well then. Just don't buy anything useless." He pulled out his wallet and took out his Credit Card. Daniel grinned. He walked to him and picked up the yellow Credit Card from his hand.

"Thanks!" Daniel chirped. Then, he walked out from the room. Few seconds later, he appeared from the door and closed it.

Ash slowly shook his head. He went back to his TV as he changed the channel with the remote.

Few hours later, he looked to his clock. It's 5PM already, ' _Alright,_ _I need to pack my-_ '

His muse was interrupted as he heard a vehicle horn from the outside. He looked back, ' _I wonder who that is._ ' He mused. Ash stood from his seat and walked to the front door. Then, he opened the front door and found a surprising sight.

There was a truck parked right in front of their house. This truck has a label 'ACER' at its box. Suddenly, the carrier door opened, revealing a male Magnemite Hybrid wearing a Feed-Ex uniform. This Magnemite Hybrid approached him, "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Ash replied, unsure.

"There are some packet for you. Let's see here …" The Magnemite Hybrid opened his truck. There are so many thin boxes with the same 'ACER' insignia. However, this one also has a penguin insignia next to it. He picked up a cart and placed it down on the ground.

"Hmm … 100." The Magnemite Hybrid muttered. He begin pick up the boxes from the truck and dropped it to the cart. While doing so, Ash watched in confusion and surprise, ' _Who the hell ordered so many laptops with my name?_ ' he wondered.

After placing 100 boxes into the cart, the carrier closed the truck. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Whew. Looks like that's just it." He pulled out a small paper from his pocket, "I need you to sign this to confirm that you have accepted the packets." He stated as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

Ash picked up the paper. It was an official slip from 'ACER' company, stating that he had accepted the packet filled with 100 ACER Laptop. He looked to the official carrier for a second. The carrier smiled. Ash sighed as he signed the paper.

"Thank you, sir. If that's just it, I should be going now." The carrier said as he picked up the paper from his hand.

However, before he took off into the truck, Ash halted, "Wait, who paid for all of this?"

The carrier frowned, "All of these packets are ordered online with a credit card. The Credit Card was signed with your name. The transaction was made several hours ago."

Ash's eyes widened, ' _Wait … so that means …_ '

"If that's all, I should be going now." The carrier spoke as he jumped into the truck. Before closing the door, he spoke, "Have a good day." Then, he closed the door, and drove away from the area.

Seconds have passed after the event, but Ash is still standing there. He clenched his hand as he begin leaking some Killing Intent to his surrounding, "Daniel …" he whispered with a restrained anger. He knew that Daniel would buy _a_ laptop, but never in his thought that Daniel would've bought so many. Now he understand why he didn't use the _indefinite article_ when stating his reason to borrow his credit card. It was intentional.

Seconds later, Daniel walked out from the front door, "Oh, the laptop-"

Ash suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck. He chocked Daniel as he raised his hand, lifting him off the ground. Daniel tried to release himself from his grasp on his neck, but no avail.

"How … much …" Ash whispered as he restrained his anger. Daniel stopped his struggle and stared to his eerie brown eyes. Suddenly, something dropped from his pocket. It was his credit card.

Ash picked up the credit card with his tail. Then, he put it into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the last transaction that was made with his credit card. Seconds later, he intensified his Killing Intent and tightened his grasp, making Daniel begin to struggling for release once more.

"YOU WASTED 75,348,000 POKE-DOLLAR ONLY FOR LAPTOPS?!" Ash angrily shouted at him.

Daniel winced, ready to accept any kind of punishment that Ash would gave him. For once, he had succeed angering a Legendary Pokemon, ' _So much for extra laptops._ ' He thought.

Ash smashed him to the ground. Not releasing his grasp on his neck, he picked him up and slammed him to the wall, "I'll let you go, for now. If you were someone else, I'm going to torture you, and end your miserable life." The Shiny New Species Pokemon Hybrid threatened him.

He harshly released him, letting him breathe. Daniel dropped down to his knee as he begin gasping the air. Ash flicked his tail as the packages suddenly float close to him, "I'll be taking these until you give me a real reason of WHY you bought 100 laptops with my credit card."

Then, he went into the house, with the packages floating close to him.

* * *

 _The next day … 6PM that night time …_

Here we can see Rifia and the other residence standing at their front yard. Ash is wearing his travelling outfit, which consists camo grey jacket jeans, camo green army pants and black boots. He looked like a soldier coming straight out from the army, complete with a camo Desert Eagle on his left thigh hostler, and a huge backpack strapped on his back. Moreover, he didn't look very happy right now.

Daniel is wearing blue hooded jacket with a black jeans and black sneaker shoes. Pierce wears the same outfit, except that he was wearing all black. They also wearing the same black backpack on their back.

The girls are wearing jackets, jeans and sneaker shoes. Each of them are colored based on their types. Shannon is colored blue; Sarah is colored pink; Alexis has icy blue color; Busuta is red; Sandasu is yellow; Efi has purple color; Eclipse is colored black; and Rifia has green color.

"So, how are we going to fit inside that car?" Busuta asked. Right now, they are standing in front of Rifia's car. It was a simple black mini-van, which could fit 6 to 8 people inside it. Not counting their baggage, though.

"Uh …" Rifia scratched her head, "I really didn't foresee this condition."

"Don't worry. I can teleport my car from my house in Veilstone City." Ash stated.

The Leafeon Hybrid raised her eyebrow, "You can drive a car? But you're still 15."

Ash chuckled as his response, "I can drive a car since I was 13. My dad taught me how to drive a Humvee back then, and taught me how to drive properly on the road." Then, he pulled out his phone, "And besides, we have Student Driving License**, right?"

"I know that. But …" Rifia was hesitated.

Ash smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Rifia-chan. We have GPS that could lead us to the NewBark Village if we were separated. We can meet you there."

"… Alright." The Leafeon Hybrid finally decided, "You can use your personal car."

"Yes." Ash victoriously whispered, "I'll be right back!" Then, he teleported away.

"Alright. Eclipse, Efi, Sarah, Alexis, Pierce, Sandasu, you're going with me. The rest is going with Ash." Rifia stated as she walked to the baggage door. She opened it, "Now load it up, people! This car is going to take all your baggage."

They begin loading up their baggage into the mini-van. A few minutes later, Ash suddenly appeared again. This time, he has a car next to him. His vehicle looked like a Police Enforcer, except it doesn't have the siren lamp and it was colored black instead of the usual cop car design.

Rifia noticed his presence. She approached him and looked to his car. She whistled, clearly impressed, "Wow … Reminds me of a cop car."

"This," Ash hit the car hood, "Is a remodel of a cop car. Modified, using Turbo-charged V8 StealthRace Engine instead of the standard police enforcer engine. 6 gears with an approximate of maximum 500 kilometers per hour." Then, he leaned closer to Rifia, "And runs like a wind." He whispered.

"Bulletproof, even to 50 cal." He said as he opened the door, "Hardened tire, so it won't blow until 550 kilometers per hour. This car has Nitrogen Booster, and have more endurance for impact and crash. This thing also able to drive underwater and float like a boat, thanks to the hovercraft modification under the car. The hovercraft modification also reduce the bumps when running, so this thing can run on a harsh road and off-road without losing velocity and shaking when running."

"That's impressive." Rifia muttered.

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "My father is pretty protective to me. He's the one who modified this car since I want a fast and all-purpose vehicle."

"You can't say that all-purpose unless it can fly." Rifia stated with a chuckle.

"Oh, it can fly." Ash replied, surprising her, "There are two glider wings under the car and a tail. Each wings has small jets, and three main jets under the back bumper. These jets will allow the car to take off from a three-line road."

Rifia shook her head, "I never thought a car could fly on the sky."

"Trust me. It's unique." Ash winked as he walked towards the car trunk. He opened the trunk and placed his big backpack into it, "The only disadvantage of this car is that it has a small trunk." He said as he closed the trunk.

"Alright, then." Rifia nodded. She looked back to the others, "Daniel, Shannon, Busuta, you're coming with Ash! Drop your baggage in the minivan!"

They begin dropping their baggage into the van. Ash went into his car at the driver seat. Eclipse, Efi, Sarah, Alexis, Pierce and Busuta went into the minivan, while the rest went into Ash's car. Daniel took the front seat next to Ash, while Shannon and Sandasu sat on the backseat. Rifia took one glance to Ash's car, before going into her own minivan.

Ash turned up the machine. He turned on the headlight since it was already nighttime. The Shiny Mew Hybrid put on his seat belt. He looked back, "Alright, girls. Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Ash muttered. He turned on the GPS, the AC and the radio. He cranked up the volume a bit.

However, instead of the usual radio station, it caught a strange radio station, _**"10-4. The suspect is-"**_

Ash quickly turned off the radio, "Oops! Wrong station!" he said with a sheepish look. He quickly changed the radio station. This time, it opens the casual music radio station.

He noticed that Rifia's minivan is begin driving out from the house through the gate. The Shiny Mew Hybrid begin accelerating the car, following the minivan from behind.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ *** - 1 Poke-Dollar is equivalent with 1 US Dollar. The same goes for Poke-Coin, they're equivalent with Cents.**_

 _ **** - Student Driving License, or SDL for short. This driving license can only given to students at their age of 15 years. However, they have to run several tests in order to get this license. The test was proven hard, since there are only 5 students was accepted to receive this SDL among the 100 participating students last year. This feature is only available to those who are attending schools that was run by the government.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Vacation Mess! (Part 2)

**Hello world! Welcome to another Chapter of "Humorized Reincarnation"!**

 **Mew: Yaaay!**

 **Pigeoncracker: Finally ...**

 **Meloncake: HURRAAAYY!**

 **Zoroark: This will be interesting ...**

 **Latios: It's finally done.**

 **Lucario: Hehehe! Finally!**

 **Absol: ...**

 **Author: Alright. Since everyone is eager to read the story, let's get on the Review Section! Latios, you read the reviews.**

 **Latios: Okay. The first review is from 'Magic Ball' he said: "** **Huzzah! Bad starting word! Anyways, I saw little to no humor (I don't remember any... Could have appeared early, just forgot), so that's a problem (sorta).**

 **The idea for making moves was interesting, although a bit perplexing (but just to me :C ). Why would they need to submit the idea for moves they make? If it was a brand new move, that didn't utilize any other moves, I wouldn't mind. However, it is stated that the first requires knowledge of aura and the ability to use overheat and flamethrower, and the second needs aura knowledge and the ability to use extreme speed, night slash, and shadow sneak. In the Anime, the traveling trio (quartet in certain regions) never submitted files and research on moves they made by combing other moves, or even just using a move differently. Aqua Jet Ice Beam and swallowing Energy Ball are prime examples. I get that this story is based way more on real life then the Anime universe (Guns. Case and point.), but it's still stretching it. And why would either be legalized? Using what was said by Daniel and Pierce in the story, Daniel's move we could blow up a city, while Pierce's could also kill quickly as well, just, a more pin point version of it. And lastly to that, why, oh why, does Pierce need Ash's permission to teach Eclipse the move (I forgot it... Opps?)? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't Pierce have part ownership of it because he tested it (the text implies to me that Ash thought it up)?**

 **Stepping back to your response about the Eeveolutions being incapable, I find that wrong, with multiple examples. In the order hey happened: Eclipse and her parents, appeared center of multiple weapons, school. You say they are, and I copy and pasted "inexperienced." Eclipse obviously understands killing, considering she has killed twice (that we know of...), and her parents no less. She also was OK with it the first time, the evidence of which was her keeping the gun, which I think the police should have confiscated, rather then throw it away and try to forget. Then when Pierce brings food to Eclipse, weapons are in her room. This also completely eliminates the option of Eclipse being normal, because I consider myself normal, and not a single gun is in my house. This also shows evidence that the other Eeveolutions have killed, because they are OK with it. And lastly school. Now I don't know about you, but sending a bunch of people to fight each other, who don't have experience, and making the area for said fight huge (Honorable mention mistake: that room's size), is a recipe for disaster. It's your world, yes, but that's just bad. With how big the room is, they should of hade a smaller version of this in high school AT LEAST. Late middle school is probably when it could have began, and that wouldn't include gym classes and pokemon battles off grounds. It just doesn't fit. Make the arena place they fight seem smaller, because you seem to make it sound absolutely massive, if you want this to be the first time students would do this. Eclipse's and Pierce's back story were nice, although I will admit, when you said the pedophile that chased 5 year old Eclipse was a Blazakin, I though the police would be idiots (watch any anime episode. Never at the seen, and Ash and co. always solve the case) and are at him over the pedo. Then her mom would be another flashback (which was right) involving the pedo (which I was wrong) and she would end up dying in the mix (which was right).**

 **You don't specify why Pierce can only live till 20, but you do imply. It's obviously connected to the dark ruins, but not how. If the ruins use his energy to supply it with power, I would be fine, but, as I've said before, minor details make or break a story, game, or movie (to me).**

 **The 100 laptops just got me to smile, but that stopped with that dark twist you flopped down. Kinda over did it there in my opinion.**

 **The car sounds awesome, but shouldn't Ash have mentioned not wanting to be near Daniel, least Ash punch him? Swap Pierce with Daniel and if there was fluff planned, swap Eeveolutions as needed.**

 **You did get better, I've just gotten picky on problems. That and minor details that need more explanation, but require a long explanation to supply reasoning for said explanation the is needed in the story. But remember the humor-ness-ness-ness... I don't even know if that's proper grammar."**

 **Mew: Actually ... To use that move, it needs to be registered first to be able to legally used in public. Creating moves is okay, but in this world, you need to register it first after you mastered it. Failed to do so will result a charge or jail.**

 **Zoroark: It is rational that Pierce needs Ash's permission to teach Eclipse that move. Do you think all these moves did not have any Copyrights?**

 **Lucario: In this world, Move and Magic are mostly considered as 'Weapon'. The law is similar to firearm. However, unlike firearm, you are allowed to have as many moves as you can in your disposal.**

 **Absol: There also two side of Moves; Light and Dark. Dark Moves are harmful and violent moves that has very high potential to kill/murder people, such as Outrage and Blast Burn. Light Moves are the opposite of Dark Moves. They are non-violent and more controllable than Dark Moves, and has more potential to heal others and less potential to kill/murder others than Dark Moves. The examples are Heal Pulse, Thunderbolt and Ice Beam.**

 **Lucario: for the next one, the cop didn't consficate the gun because Eclipse had 'technically' taken the ownership of the gun. In this story, 10 years old child are allowed to hold a gun, but they are not allowed to use harmful bullet. Oh yeah, guns here are Enchanted too, by the way.**

 **Latios: For the battle/training location in Chapter 3 ... Have you ever heard of Underground? Do you even know how big the school is? It was kilometers big, and the whole battle/training arena are practially taking the whole underground area. Secondly, the War Arena lesson is only 4 hours every Sunday. The rest was filled with Gym Class, Pokemon Battle Class, Math Class, Geography, Science, etc..**

 **Author: And about Pierce dying, it was because the Dark Runes. It was eating his life. End of Story.**

 **Mew: Next.**

 **Latios: ... Oh, right. The next one is from 'WesternFail' he said: "** **Another decent... Wait a minute... I remember seeing something in the A/N that bothers me... There will be lemons? LEMONS? If I am not going insane, I remember this story is T-rated, not M-rated! Lemons in a well written story just doesn't feel right."**

 **Author: Lemons? Who told you that I'm going to put Lemons in this FanFiction Story?**

 **Mew: Certainly not me ... Next!**

 **Latios: ... I think that's all the review that was interesting to me.**

 **Author: Well then. Have fun reading the story!**

 **Mew: If you like the story, press that Favorite button so others can read it too!**

 **Meloncake: Also, if you want more of these story, try to Follow this story! You'll get notification in your profile once you did.**

 **Lucario: Remember to put this story in your Community! If you want your friends to read it too.**

 **Author: I think that's all for now ... Good bye!**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 5  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 51  
Favorites: 78  
Followers: 86  
Visit Count: 3929  
Community: 2**

 **Note: Aww ... Looks like we don't get much review this time. Oh well, better try next time!  
**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Vacation Mess! Crime in Newbark Village! (Part 2)**

* * *

 _Later …_

Hours later, here we can see two vehicles running down on the highway. Ash's car was smooth and calm. Silence was surrounding their presence. Rifia's minivan, however, is a completely different story.

Pierce is sitting next to Rifia, while the other girls are sitting on the back seats. Right now, the Absol Hybrid is listening to his headphone, ignoring the world around him. While the girls are chatting and gossiping with each other. They're mainly talking about males, especially about the certain boys.

"Did you know that Ash is the one who invent all those Moves that Daniel and Pierce have?" Efi whispered, starting the conversation.

"Eh? How did you know that?" Sarah asked.

"I saw him watching his recordings about those unusual Moves and Magic Branch that he was making. There's so many videos inside his laptop." The Espeon Anthromorph answered, "I also saw him perfecting all those moves of his. It was so awesome!" she squealed.

Sarah eagerly nodded, "Yeah! I saw him too! I also saw Daniel training with him. He's so assertive and handsome … It's sad that he's not an Anthromorph. I could've jumped on him instead of Daniel if he's an Anthromorph."

"You really have a weird taste with your love-life, Sarah." Eclipse commented.

"So who has the biggest muscles among them?" Alexis started.

"Ash! His body is a bit bigger than Daniel and 10 times stronger than the other. His physique is just utterly terrifying. " Sarah gave away her choice, "I bet he has the biggest _package_ than the rest. His body shape reminds me of Goku from Dragon Ball Z, but much bigger!"

"But still … my choice will always be Daniel! His body shape really similar with Gohan from Dragon Ball Z!" She squealed, "I can't wait to turn 17 and taste how good Daniel is on the bed!"

Efi sighed, "You really are waiting for that moment, aren't you?"

"Of course! I mean, look how strong he is! He's so strong … handsome … caring … perfect chef … creative … I can always list off his personality! He's definitely my type!" Sarah spoke with a dreamy tone.

Alexis looked at her, "You know I won't let you jump on him, right?" she started with jealousy emotion latched on her tone.

Sarah blinked in surprise. She stared at her, "Oh …" The Sylveon Anthromorph leaned closer to her, "Are you jealous because I was close with Daniel?"

"W- What?! No!" Alexis stammered, "I- I mean, no! I'm not jealous! W- Why should I be jealous of you?"

"Hohoho … you shouldn't deny the fact, Alexis. I know you like Daniel." Sarah stated, provoking her. "But do you have everything to pleasure him to the maximum level?"

"W- What do you mean?" Alexis nervously asked.

"We all know that I'm the sexiest among all the sisters around here, don't you think?" Sarah started, "I also have the ability to pleasure him. Do you have what it takes to pleasure him once you're on the bed with him?"

The Glaceon Anthromorph spluttered. Her face _poofed_ into red with embarrassment as she begin imagining her moment with Daniel on the bed. She quickly looked away towards the window.

Seeing this, Sarah chuckled, "But of course, I can't jump on him until I'm 17. But …" She leaned closer to Alexis, "I can let him to drink my ***Censor*** …"

Her eyes widened in shock. She quickly turned around and stared to her sister, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I will. I will let him to have the first taste of my precious-"

However, before Sarah could continue, Eclipse smacked her on the head, "Ow! What was that for?!" The Sylveon Anthromorph said, annoyed.

"Don't you ever think about it. You only know him for about 1 month, and you already planning to let Daniel taste your precious ***Censor***?" Eclipse spoke to her.

"Says the one who kissed Pierce on the couch." Sarah retorted.

The girls gasped in shock. Rifia quickly looked back, "You kissed him?!" she spoke as she eyed the resting Pierce next to her.

"I- It's only a p- peck! Yeah! A peck! A kiss on his cheek!" Eclipse quickly half-lied. Rifia shook her head, before going back on her driving.

"It's not a peck. It was a full-time lips-to-lips French kiss." Sarah giggled as she winked her eyes. The girls gasped in shock. They never thought that an anti-social like Eclipse could get a kiss from a male like Pierce. Well, she was the one who kissed him, anyway.

"You kissed Pierce, lips to lips for about 50 seconds, and you called it a peck?" Efi spoke, shocked.

"WHAT?! How did you know that information?!" Eclipse demanded.

"Well, we found this video on our Mobile Server few minutes ago." Sarah spoke as she pulled out her phone. It was a black Blackberry cellphone. She opened up the directory and showed the picture, "Here."

Everyone focused on the picture. As they watched, the video begin to roll as it showed Pierce and Eclipse, kissing together on the couch like a couple in heat. The video ended after Eclipse released the kiss. Upon watching it, Eclipse's face _poofed_ to red with embarrassment.

"Oh my Arceus, Eclipse! You kissed Pierce like that?!" Alexis said, shocked.

"Who uploaded that video?" Efi asked.

"I don't know. It just appeared in our Mobile Server under the uploader name of 'Aurorabeam'." Sarah explained to them, "I don't think it's a real name, since it looked like a nickname."

Alexis shook her head, "I can't believe you've _French_ kissed Pierce like that." She leaned closer to Eclipse, "So, how good did he kiss you?"

"T- Ten out of ten." Eclipse shuttered. Then, she realized she has answered a question that she wasn't supposed to answer. She quickly looked away towards the window.

"Really? That's so cool! I wonder when I'm going to give my first kiss to Daniel." Sarah stated dreamily, "I bet he's a good kisser too."

"Oh, yes! They're good at kissing, alright." Busuta stated. "I mean, all three of them are hot and sexy. I bet they're really good when doing _things_ with us on the bed." She said as she licked her lips.

"No, Busuta. You're still 16. You can't sleep with any of them." Alexis stated with a sigh. "I think Sarah's pervert-ness have finally spread to you …"

"So what? You're a pervert too!" The Flareon Hybrid spoke as she pointed to her.

"But I didn't go that far." The Glaceon Anthromorph defended.

"If you were offered to date and _sleep_ with the boys, which one do you pick?" Sarah pointed.

Alexis opened her mouth to speak, but found herself wordless. She crossed her arm as she hummed thoughtfully. Seconds later, she spoke, "Hmm … Daniel." She finally decided.

"No you can't. Daniel is already mine." Sarah pointed out.

"Oh yeah? How can you say that while you never did anything romantic with him?" Alexis deadpanned.

"Have you?" Sarah spoke with a challenging tone.

"That's a secret."

"You haven't did anything romantic with him. How can you say you want to be with him?"

"Excuse me, but I was only answering your question." Alexis retorted. Then suddenly, she realized something. "Or are you jealous because I choose Daniel?" she said teasingly.

Sarah harrumphed, "Why should I be jealous of you? I mean, I got the big breast and perfect body here!"

"You're not the big one, Sarah. You're forgetting Shannon's ability." Alexis deadpanned.

Sarah paled. However, she quickly recovered, "I'm a natural. My breast grows without any stimulation nor injection." She simply answered.

"Oh yeah?" Alexis spoke. She grabbed Sarah and pulsed her close to her, "Mind to tell me how big it is?" She whispered seductively. Sarah's eyes widened, as she begin struggling to release her grasp, "No! Let me go!"

"Busuta, Efi, Eclipse, hold her!" Alexis quickly ordered. The three girls complied. Busuta and Efi holds her arms, and Eclipse hold her legs.

"Busuta, Efi, Eclipse, let me go!" Sarah shouted as she struggled. However, their grasp was too strong. She can't release herself from that condition.

Alexis slowly zipped open Sarah's jacket, revealing a pink shirt that she was wearing. The Sylveon Anthromorph gulped fearfully, afraid of what Alexis is going to do. The Glaceon Anthromorph leaned closer to her, "You don't mind if I do … this!"

 ***Squish***

Sarah's eyes widened, "Ooh~ A- Alexis! Stop! Release me at once! AAAH!"

"Wow, you really have a big one, Sarah." Alexis spoke seductively.

 ***Squish* *Squish* *Squish***

"Help! I'm being violated! AAAH! Arceus-dammit, Ale- ***Squish*** Ooh!~ Yes! Wait, no! Alexis stop! I'm not a lesbian! Help! AAAH!"

 ***Squish* *Squish* *Squish***

"Girls, girls! What's with the ruckus back there?" Rifia stated as she looked back. There, she saw Busuta, Efi and Eclipse holding down Sarah on the seat while Alexis playing with Sarah's personal racks. "Oh. Never mind." Rifia muttered as she went back to her driving.

"HEEEEELP!" Sarah shouted as she moaned again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

In Ash's car, things are quiet. Too quiet. The radio has been turned off; since there's no radio station is in range. Daniel is uncomfortably leaning on the window while looking outside. Shannon and Sandasu are asleep on the backseat.

Ash is currently driving the car. His face showed no emotion, and it terrifies Daniel. Mew species isn't normally emotionless. They're emotional creature, and will not hesitate to show their emotion at anywhere and anytime. Could Ash still mad at him? Mew's Family Line was known to hold grudges for years. They also can be utterly terrifying if they want to. Ash is no exception.

"Umm … Ash?" Daniel finally break the ice of silence.

No response. Ash keep focused on his driving. However, Daniel knew him well, so he continued, "I'm sorry for buying 100 laptops. I mean, you approved me to buy those laptops."

Daniel paused for some moment, trying to find his words, "… I want to start a Computer Shop in Jubilife City a few blocks away from our home. You know, making some legal money and stuff. Using my ability for goodness and kindness to others."

Still no response. Daniel sighed, "I already used all of my money to buy and construct the shop. I already bought the window display, the merchandise, hiring the staff and all that. The only thing that I was lacking is the laptops that I need to sell."

Still no response. The Lucario Anthromorph sighed as he stared at him, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"No." Ash emotionlessly responded, "But I'm pissed off."

Daniel flinched. He looked down as he begin twinging with his thumbs. They were silent for some moment, then finally, Ash continued, "You wasted over 70 billion Poke-Dollar worth of a city only for laptops. You think I won't be pissed off?"

"Umm … well, I thought you'll understand if I told you the reason." Daniel replied.

"I understand your reasoning, Daniel." Ash continued, "But you need to make it up if you want me to give those laptops to you."

Daniel stayed silent. Ash sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just surprised that you've bought 100 hi-spec Acer Laptops. What's up with Linux, anyway? Those things are commonly used with Windows."

"I uh … I want to modify the BIOS right after I received the laptops. The only Operating System that can use to modify BIOS is Linux." Daniel started, "I want to make them focus on performance."

"So, basically, you want to make gaming laptops, is that correct?"

"Yes." Daniel replied.

"Then what are you going to do with them after that? Just sell it like that?" Ash asked.

"Well …" The Lucario Anthromorph shrugged, "I want to install Windows after that."

"Legit or Pirated?"

"Legit."

"How are you going to get the license?"

"Oh, I have my _sources_."

"Very well." Ash replied as he focused back on the driving.

Daniel stayed silent. Ash accelerated the vehicle even more as he moved the car to the third lane. They were silent for some moment, until Daniel spoke, "I'm sorry …"

"There's no need to apolo- WHOA!" Ash shouted as he spotted someone on the road. He quickly slammed the wheel to the left. The tire screeched as the car drifted to the left. The vehicle rotated 360 degree and stopped right at the parking lane.

"We we're supposed to get flipped already. How did you learn to drive like that?!" Daniel asked, incredulous.

"Grand Theft Auto." Ash replied as he opened the car, "GTA 5 to be exact." Then, he walked out from the vehicle.

He quickly looked around to see if anyone is passing by. Seeing none, Ash quickly approached the collapsed figure on the road, "Hey! Are you okay?" Ash asked, concerned.

The figure sighed as it slowly stood from the ground, "I'm okay … I think." she said with a feminine tone. Ash took more notice on her appearance.

She's a Glaceon Hybrid. She looks to be 18, and about 5'6". However, Ash could see that she was about 15 years old. The Glaceon Hybrid is wearing a light, ice blue short skirt with a darker blue, formal collar jacket thrown over. She has fair skin with no perfections in it. Her boots came up past her knees and are the same color of her jacket, along with a stipe on either side of the boots, coming all the way down to her heel and expanding outwards slightly before ending in a diamond shape. Her jacket is styled like a trench coat, but doesn't quite make it. It is longer in the back and is cut in the middle of the small circle that it follows. It doesn't look like it can meet back together in the front and at the bottoms of it, more, darker blue diamonds are drawn into the fabric. Her tail sticks out from her back, lifting her jacket slightly upwards. Her hair reached the small of her back, but only just. It was cut in front and let loose in the back.

Her light blue ears separated the two colors of her hair, light blue in the back and dark blue in the front, into sections. The two natural ribbons that dangled down past her cheekbones were the same dark blue as her hair and jacket. Her eyes were a beautiful water blue color. She is wearing fingerless gloves that extended a bit to make a small triangle that covered her knuckles. The gloves came up just past her wrist, where they spit off into four individual strands that made a diamond pattern. Just before they came into this, half of a light blue diamond shape made of ice extended from the top, bottom, and sides of her wrist. The diamond pattern that wraps around her forearm stops about an inch before the elbow, but continues half an inch after and finally comes into her jacket*.

Ash and the Glaceon Hybrid stared to each other. His brown eyes met her teal blue eyes. They keep staring for few seconds, before she blushed and looked away. Ash quickly pulled her off the road.

Reaching there, Ash spoke, "Sorry that I almost hit you back then. What are you doing standing in the middle of the road?"

"I- I was looking for someone." She said, "I was admiring these light sources, until you came and almost hit me with your contraption." She pointed to the lamppost in front of her.

Ash sweat-dropped, "Err … what's your name?"

"I am Princess Glacial Draven, but people usually called me Esdeath. I came from the Great Whiterun Kingdom to seek a Rune Master who can heal the land of my kingdom." The girl – that was named Glacial – spoke. Each of her words are filled with grace.

Unusual for Ash, her name seems to ring a bell, "Glacial Draven … why do I have a feeling I've met you somewhere?" he muttered.

"Who are you?" Glacial asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum." Ash answered her.

Glacial blinked few times. His name seems to ring her bell. "Have we met somewhere before?" She asked.

"Maybe … I get the feeling we've met somewhere …" Ash muttered.

Suddenly, they heard a shout, "Ash! Get back here!" they turned to the source and found Shannon shouting at them. It seems everyone had woken up because of his earlier fortunate action.

"In a minute!" Ash shouted back. He looked back to Glacial, and spoke, "Okay, do you need a ride back home?"

"Certainly not. I am still looking for a Rune Master to heal the land of my kingdom." Glacial firmly spoke. "However, this is the first time I venture outside my kingdom. I wish for you to be my guide in this outside world."

Ash sweat-dropped, "You should get back to your kingdom. Without any knowledge of outside world, you're vulnerable and helpless." Ash reasoned.

Glacial hummed as she considered the option. Then, she finally nodded, "Very well. I shall return to my kingdom."

"Alright. I'll escort you to your kingdom. Where is it?" Ash asked.

"It is located at the north side of Sinnoh region, close to the Newbark Village." Glacial answered.

"Well then. Follow me." Ash spoke. Ash begin walking towards his vehicle with Glacial following behind.

Reaching the vehicle, Daniel, Shannon and Sandasu stared at the newcomer. Finally, Daniel spoke, "Ash, who is this?"

"Guys, girls, this is Glacial." Ash answered, "She came from the Whiterun Kingdom. Apparently, she was looking for a Rune Master that could heal the … land of Whiterun." He finished lamely.

"Pierce is a Rune Master, right? He can help you." Daniel spoke.

"Well then. Lead the way." Glacial spoke.

Ash nodded, "Alright. Get in." He said as they went back into the vehicle. However, this time, Daniel choose to sit on the back with the girls. Glacial was hesitated to get into the vehicle. However, she eventually got into the front seat.

"Wow …" Glacial spoke with awe. "What is this place?"

"Err … you can say that this is my car." Ash replied, "Close the door then we'll be going."

"Okay." She spoke as she closed the door. After that, Ash accelerated the car and continued their journey once more.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing on the grassy ground with his friends at the Newbark Village. They have finally arrived at the village. It was midnight already. The village looks old, and there are many old buildings around the place.

Right now, Rifia and the other group are staring to Ash and Glacial. They were surprised to see a strange newcomer on Ash's side. Glacial looked at them, and spoke, "Who are you? Speak."

"Glacial, these are my friends. Girls, this is Glacial. She's going to stay with us for a while." Ash explained. "Glacial, this is Sarah, Alexis, Busuta, Efi, Eclipse, Rifia and Pierce. Girls, this is Glacial. She came from the Whiterun Kingdom not far from this tow- I mean, village." He quickly corrected.

"Umm … Ash? Why did you bring her here with us?" Rifia hesitantly stated. She didn't know who Glacial is, but she sure know that she's powerful and someone not to mess with.

"She was looking for Pierce. Apparently, she need a Rune Master to heal the … land of her kingdom." Ash slowly stated. He noticed that Pierce is a bit nervous after hearing the news.

"Pierce?" Ash started, "Are you okay?" he spoke, concerned.

Pierce shook his head. "No ..." Then he shook his head again rapidly, realizing that Ash had asked something too. "I mean, no, I will not help you. I destroy, not heal. Find someone else that will help you; I'm afraid I'll just make it worse."

"I see …" Glacial slowly muttered, "But we could use some help. Dark or Light, we need all Rune Masters to heal our land. We have too many Light Rune Masters in our kingdom. We did not have Dark Rune Master to help us understand this catastrophe. Would you help us purifying our desolated land?" she pleaded.

Pierce just gave a resigned sigh. "Very well, I shall _try_ to aid you. Be warned, however, that I may just end up making it worse, rather than better." He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, looking like he was about to reconsider his choice.

"Well then." Glacial nodded, "I know an underground passage in this village to my castle. Do you wish to go now, or tomorrow?"

"Whatever you fancy, miss. I'd prefer today, just to get it out of the way, but it's entirely up to you." Pierce responded nonchalantly.

"Very well." Glacial responded, "Follow me." She said as she begin walking towards the village. Ash looked to Daniel and Pierce, and gave a follow gesture. The boys stared to each other, before following her from behind. Ash was no exception.

After they disappeared around the corner, Eclipse asked, "Should we follow them?"

"If you want to follow them, then so be it." Rifia stated, "Just remember to text me once you get there. We're going to rent some room in same hotel that we used before."

"Okay!" Eclipse spoke. She looked to the others, "Come on, girls! Let's see what this kingdom looks like!"

"Wait, what?" Rifia uttered, bewildered. The other girls begin running towards the corner, following Ash and the others from behind. After they disappeared, Rifia looked to her vehicle, "Well, looks like I'm going to carry all these stuff myself." She spoke with a sigh.

* * *

 _Later in the Whiterun Castle …_

Whiterun Castle is huge. It was about 500 meters tall and 1 kilometers wide. Tall walls and trees are decorating and protecting around the castle. We can see hundreds of guards and maids are walking around the place, serving the king and queen, and also their children. Unfortunately, this castle is still in 17th era.

Right now, here we can see Ash and the others entering the Throne Room. This room was big and long, but not very wide. Several doors can be seen through the hallway-like room, and a table filled with feasts are present on the left. Chandeliers and many other decorations are so beautiful, and demand esteem and formality to those around them.

At the end of the throne room is a King and a Queen. This king is a Mew Hybrid. He was about 6'7" feet tall with a strong build. From the looks, Ash could guess that this King is about 50 years old. He was wearing a royal king robes with a golden spiky crown on top of his head.

The Queen is an Eevee Anthormorph. She was about 6'5" feet tall with an elegant build. Ash assumed that she was 47 years old, judging by how she looks. She was wearing a royal queen dress with a red-golden queen crown on top of her head.

Approaching the throne, Glacial bent down to her knee, and bowed down to her Father, "Father. I have returned."

"I see you have returned, Glacial. Do you have any idea how worried we are to know that you have mysteriously disappeared from the castle?" The King spoke with a stern tone.

"I apologize, Father. However, I have found the Dark Rune Master that could understand the catastrophe that is severing our land." The female Glaceon Hybrid spoke to him.

"Oh? Is these people are Rune Masters?" The Queen spoke, excited.

"Father, Mother, I present you Pierce, the Dark Rune Master." Glacial spoke as she looked towards Pierce. Pierce stepped forward, revealing himself to the two royals.

"Hmm … An Absol Hybrid." The King muttered, "Interesting. Very well. Glacial, you are going to explain to him about our trouble."

"Certainly." Glacial spoke as she stood up.

"As for the others … You can stay here as long you help us to fix this problem." The King spoke to them.

"Yes sir." They spoke at the same time.

It was when the Queen noticed the Shiny Mew Hybrid among the others, "Ash?" She spoke.

Ash looked to the Queen. "I apologize for my rudeness, but … how did you know my name?" He asked.

The Queen stood from her throne, "It is you! Do you remember us?" She spoke.

"My apology, but I did not remember. Although this place seems familiar to me." Ash muttered.

The King spoke, "Come to think of it … That Shiny Mew Hybrid looks familiar to me as well …"

"You should remember him, dear. We met him 10 years ago." The Queen sternly spoke to him. Then, she looked to Ash, "Ash, do you remember saving Glacial from the ocean 10 years ago?"

Ash suddenly blinked, as he remembered something in his memory. "I remember now …"

* * *

 _Flashback … 10 years ago …_

Ash Ketchum is relaxing on the Sandgem City beach with his parents. He was still 5 years old that time. He was only wearing a black trunk. Suddenly, he heard a shout, "HEEELP!"

Ash quickly stood from the sandy ground and looked to the source. It was a Glaceon Hybrid, and she was drowning in the middle of the ocean. Ash quickly run towards the water and dived into the water.

The young Shiny Mew Hybrid quickly swim through the ocean towards the drowning Glaceon Hybrid. He suddenly saw a speed boat speeding fast to the drowning Glaceon Hybrid. Ash's eyes widened. He quickly pushed his aura to his feet as he begin to speed towards the drowning Glaceon Hybrid.

Right before the boat could hit her, Ash quickly grabbed her and dive to underwater. After the boat passed over them, he quickly swim back to the surface while holding the unconscious Glaceon Hybrid on his hand.

Reaching the surface, Ash quickly put her down on the sandy area, ' _She's unconscious!_ ' he thought. He looked around to see if anyone is looking. Seeing none, he pumped her chest several times. The Glaceon Hybrid coughed several times as water begin pouring out from her mouth. After that, she dropped to unconscious once more.

' _Dammit, don't die!_ ' Ash thought, ' _I have to do CPR on her …_ '

Ash took a deep breath. He slowly and hesitantly put his mouth on hers. However, before his mouth touched hers, her eyes suddenly snapped open. Ash halted his action as he stared to the teal blue eyes of the Glaceon Hybrid.

Slowly but surely, blushes begin to form on their faces. Then finally, the Glaceon Hybrid spoke, "Aaah! Hentai!" Then-

 _ ***SLAP!***_

* * *

 _Present time …_

Everyone laughed as Ash finished telling his memory. The only people that weren't laughing are Ash and Glacial. The two are blushing red in embarrassment.

"Ahahahahaha! I always love that memory!" The King said, still laughing.

"Ohohohohohoh! So you do remember us, then." The Queen spoke while giggling. They slowly stopped laughing. After that, she continued, "It is been a long time since the last time you visited to our castle. How have you been?"

"I am fine." Ash nodded. "It has been 10 years, has it not?"

"Indeed." The King nodded, "There are so many things we can discuss today. But alas, we have something important to be done." He spoke, "Glacial, you shall guide them to the problem."

"Naturally." The Glaceon Hybrid replied. She looked to the others, "Follow me. I shall lead you to the place."

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and co. walking through the forest. Glacial is the one who was leading the way. While walking, the others are talking about various things. Mainly about what they're going to buy in Whiterun Kingdom and things they're going to do once they got back to Newbark Village.

Ash is walking close behind Glacial, with Daniel and Pierce lagging behind him. Shannon, Sarah and Alexis are walking side-by-side, followed with Busuta and Sandasu, and Efi and Eclipse at the last line.

Daniel and Pierce walked to Ash's side. Then, Daniel spoke, "Damn, Ash. I never knew you have a relation with the Royal Kingdom and Family of Whiterun."

"You sure she didn't give you a rather pleasing reward for saving her, Ash?" Pierce asked calmly from beside him. "A little of this and that in a private room, and suddenly, you two got into a relationship." Pierce never dropped his rather irritating calm demeanor, causing most to not even notice he was teasing Ash.

"Not to mention that you're going with a Royal Daughter of the Great Whiterun King." Daniel dramatically spoke. Then, he laughed, "It's really a wonder why she slapped you instead of hugging you after you saved her from drowning."

"Are you absolutely sure that you are just friends, because it looks like you're a lot more than that." Pierce finally bumped Ash with his shoulder, a slight grin crossing his face the entire time. "Oh my, another girl fawning over you. It's not becoming a Harem, right?" A mischievous smile then crossed his face. "Oh, but it is!" He then suddenly frowned. Pierce crossed his arms and put on his thoughtful face. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that's illegal, so is this the keeper?"

"Actually, I don't have a girl fawning over me." Ash spoke to him.

"Nope. You're missing Efi there. Have you noticed that Efi is having a crush on you?" Daniel spoke to him.

"Efi's practically gone head over heels for you, and you're telling us that you haven't noticed?" Pierce laughed slightly.

"No, I haven't." Ash admitted, surprising them, "But I do notice something. Efi sometimes acting weird around me …"

"You know, you really are dense, Ash." Daniel spoke as he shook his head.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Ash uttered, incredulous.

"Sometimes good, sometimes bad." Daniel spoke to him, "You should notice the girls around you, Ash. I mean, have you noticed the girls behind us are fawning and admiring us?"

"No … not really …" Ash muttered. Suddenly, Pierce elbowed him. Ash looked to him, before looking to Glacial in front of him. Glacial was staring at him. Her teal blue eyes met his brown eyes. The Royal Glaceon Hybrid quickly looked away as blushes begin to form on her face.

"You've got more admirers than you realize, Ash." Pierce whispered in Ash's ear, startling him slightly. Pierce then lightly pushed his head to focus on Efi, who was thoroughly engrossed with something on his back, or his back. Ash couldn't decide which.

"Ohohohoh … she was staring at you." Daniel whispered. Efi noticed his stare. Her purple eyes met his brown eyes. Blushes begin to form on her face as she quickly looked away, breaking her gaze.

"So? What's the big deal?" Ash asked.

"That you seem to have literally no care in the world that two, probably more females are fantasizing about what they'd do to you." Pierce sighed. "It's like dealing with a small child, I swear. Oh wait, he's a Mew Hybrid." He deadpanned, mostly talking to himself.

"You think a kiss could give him a wake-up call?" Daniel asked Pierce.

"If you want to kiss him, go right ahead, but if you're talking about getting one of those two to do it. That might just be a little more than a wake up call." He gestured towards Glacial, who stared at his finger like it could be contagious. "I'd bet a couple of cards that she'll kiss him first." Pierce declared, just loud enough for Ash, Daniel, and a few of the Eevee sisters to hear.

"WHAT?!" The Eevee sisters shouted in shock.

"Pierce, that was too loud!" Daniel hissed. He looked back and noticed most girls around them are blushing red. Glacial and Ash was no exception.

"That was my intention." Pierce winked at Daniel, before walking off and slipping his headphones on. He started whistling a soft tune that one could barely hear as he started to get ahead of the group.

Daniel sighed. Suddenly, Ash elbowed him. He whispered something to his ear and pointed to the nearby lake. Daniel nodded and grinned. They slowly creep to Pierce from behind. Reaching there, Ash shouted, "Now!"

"Wha-" Pierce couldn't finish that sentence as Ash and Daniel lifted him up. Daniel grabbed his foot while Ash grabbed his body. Then, they swiftly threw Pierce into the lake. Everyone covered their face as water begin splashing upon impact.

Ash laughed, "Haha! How's the water feel, Pierce? Is it cold?"

Pierce's head popped out to the surface. He glared to Ash and Daniel. Seeing this, Daniel spoke, "Sorry Pierce. It was your own fault for speaking that out loud."

Pierce raised his right hand from the water, holding out his sodden headphones. "You ruined, my favorite headphones, you imbeciles." He ground out as the two paled. He threw his headphones to Ash and watched as they nailed him in the forehead with enough force to knock him over. "You'd better be glad my MP3 is waterproofed." Pierce warned. He then dived into the water and disappeared under the surface.

"Well, at least I know the drying trick." Ash spoke to no one.

Pierce appeared again on the surface. This time, he was holding his MP3 Player. Suddenly, the water on the lake went up several meters up on the sky. Everyone stared in horror at the enormous wave of water. Seconds later, the tidal wave splashed into them, soaking everyone including the Eevee sisters.

After the wave ended, everyone are soaking wet. The lake was empty as there are no water left in the lake. Eclipse saw a fading dark rune at the center of the lake. Ash stared at the grinning Pierce, who was standing at the center of the empty lake, "Good thing I know how to dry myself." He muttered.

"It was worth it!" Pierce shouted from his place at the bottom of the now waterless lake. "And yes, Ash, I could hear you from here!"

"PIERCE!" Eclipse shrieked, surprising them. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Uhh ... got you wet?" He responded 'helpfully' as a slightly panicked look crossed his face.

Eclipse pulled out her M21 Sniper Rifle from her backpack. She jumped down to the waterless lake and start smacking Pierce with the gun stock. "Take that! This! And that! And this! And that!" She shouted while smacking Pierce.

Ash chuckled as he dried himself with his psychic power, "Looks like his retaliation had backfired."

"You said it." Daniel muttered as Ash helped him dry with his psychic power.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and co. walking down on the stony path. Ash had dried everyone including Pierce with his psychic power. Pierce have 'lots of comical lumps on his head, while Ash is healing him from his back with Heal Pulse.

"So, how is it feel getting hit by Eclipse's Sniper Rifle?" Daniel teased.

"Interesting." He admitted. "You get hit by a slightly squishy bit one time, then you get hit by a hard part the next. Though I'm still curious about what she needs that thing for, other than keeping me in line." He rubbed his head to make his point.

"You're lucky she didn't carry her Barrett. Getting hit by an anti-materiel rifle was two times hurt than getting hit by an M21." Daniel explained. "Not to mention she got the M82A2 back home. That thing was 15 kilogram weight."

"Oh, shut up, Daniel." Eclipse spoke. She was still holding her M21 Sniper Rifle. This time, it was loaded with harmful bullets, "Do you want to get hit as well?"

Daniel gulped. "Okay, sorry."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. After that, Ash stopped healing Pierce, "Alright. Those lumps will disappear later."

"Thanks." Pierce spoke to him.

Ash nodded. He pulled out a small book from his pocket, opened it, and read it. Daniel noticed this. He looked to the book subject on the cover, "List of Royal Family and Their Culture. Wow, are you reading this because there's a Royal Family in front of you?"

"No, I was looking for Draven Royal Family name here." Ash answered him.

"Draven Royal Family is one of the Strongest Family at the fifth position. Our family is ancient, with few hereditary moves and strong politic influence over Interregional diplomatic and civilians in Sinnoh Region. Our long family line started with an Eevee, so we keep our family tradition to marry an Eeveelution. This tradition only applies for males." Glacial suddenly spoke, "We focused more on gaining diplomatic power rather than supernatural power. Manpower is our source of strength. Our family are sly, cunning and ambitious. Our family is the first richest family among all other Royal Family. Even so, we never sided with Evil. Never before, and never will."

"I see …" Daniel muttered. Then suddenly, he blinked, "Wait a minute, if all Royal Family Member always has their family name on their last name, then what about Ash? His full name is Ash Ketchum, right?"

Everyone turned and stared. Ash looked at them with strange expression, before asking, "What?"

"What about your family, Ash? You have a last name, so you're one of the Royal Family Member, right?" Daniel asked him.

Ash nodded, "Yes, I am one of the member of Ketchum Royal Family. Most of my family members are bunch of Immortals and Legendaries, tho. I have a grand – everlasting – uncle who lived for about 20 decades." Ash explained to them. "My parents are the only one who isn't immortal. They said they wasn't ready to become immortal yet."

"Isn't it defying your family tradition? All of your family members are immortal." Glacial curiously asked.

"Nah. It's not defying the family tradition since they're still young. They told me they want to become immortal once they reaches 30 years old." Ash explained to them, "And besides, all Legendary Pokemon always become immortal at their age of 30. It's sort of inevitable for us."

Pierce drew alongside Ash. "What type of legendaries populate your line and where is your family based out of?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side in a questioning pose.

Ash looked to the starry sky, "Ketchum Family is the first strongest Royal Family, and no one have ever taken our place as the strongest throughout the history. We are not well known, because we always prefer our secrecy and privacy rather than fame." He explained to them, "Ketchum Family line begins with the Original Legendary Pokemon. That means our family exist since the beginning of the universe. We have billions of hereditary moves, and all those moves that you know now, came from our library."

"The strongest Royal Family …" Daniel muttered in awe.

"Our family tradition is Immortality and Rights. We always fight for our rights, although some of us are greed of power." Ash continued, "Our family are on Neutral side. We did not fight for Good nor Evil. We only fight for what is right for us. To us, there are no Light or Dark. Power is all that matters."

"Currently, Ketchum Royal Family Member did not have any allies, but we have lots of enemies. We used to be allies of the Denton Royal Family until they were killed 7 years ago in Newbark Village." Ash explained to them. He noticed that Pierce slightly flinched upon mentioning their death.

"Do you know how they died?" Pierce spoke up. "I've never heard of that family, but I have heard of yours from you." Then as an afterthought, he added. "Traditions, specific powers, abilities, ect.?" The Absol Hybrid prompted.

"Thank you for the question, Mr. Obvious." Ash deadpanned, earning some snicker from the girls, "Anyway, the police reported that their own 8 year old son killed them. They said the son used Dark Runes to kill them. Their son was sent to his aunt's place, but he eventually brutally murdered her with his own … claws …" Ash slowly stopped his speech as he stared to Pierce with a strange look.

Pierce looked back at him and shook his head sadly. "That's a rather brutal way to go, something I would never wish upon anyone. Does anyone know where this son went?"

"He disappeared short after he killed his own aunt. The law enforcement has no clue where he went … even his identity disappeared from their database." Ash muttered, he noticed that Daniel is looking at Pierce with the same strange look, "No one knows how he looks, and no one knows what species he is. All they know is that their son is a Dark Type, and possibly a Rune Specialist …"

Pierce hummed softly to himself. "Is there any other family lines worth mentioning?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"No …" Ash muttered, still staring at Pierce, "But there are another fa-"

"Here we are." Glacial suddenly stopped. They stopped and looked forward to the path.

There was a huge wall standing there, with hundreds of runes carved on it. Many Anthromorph and Hybrids alike are walking around, carving runes and chanting spells to apply the runes. Glacial gestured to the door in front of her, "Follow me!" she said as she opened the door.

Then, they all entered the door.

* * *

Apparently, it wasn't just a usual wall. It also a place for a laboratory and cabins for people. There also hundreds of runes carved all over the wall around them, people walking around and some are carving runes on the wall. Glacial nodded approvingly. She looked to the group, "Welcome to the Tower of Misery."

"Whoa …" Everyone except Ash and Pierce gasped in awe. It was the first time they saw so many runes like that.

"I've seen better." Ash spoke with a shrug.

Pierce ran his hand across the dozens of runes, then frowned. "What a useless pile of gibberish!" He exclaimed. "This Voltair rune could blow the whole wall up, and no one cares that there's basically a nuke here." He quickly scribbled a couple of runes over a weird looking one and stepped back, satisfied, but cursed when the runes glowed with a dark light for a couple of seconds. He quickly looked around to make sure no one saw the dark runes. Seeing no one, he moved on.

"Follow me." Glacial spoke. They begin walking through the hall. Glacial stopped at the door at the end of the hall. Then, they entered the room.

This room looks like an office. The place is white, and like many other places there, many runes carvings can be seen around the place. There are several bookshelves placed on the wall. There are a wooden table at the center of the room, complete with the chairs. Sitting on the chair is a female Mienshao Hybrid. This Mienshao Hybrid is wearing a lab coat, and looks very, very old.

"Hello, Princess Glacial. How may I help you today? Please, have a seat." the Mienshao Hybrid spoke. Her voice was slow and old, but she has a smile on her face.

They walked towards her and sat on the seat in front of her. After that, Glacial spoke, "I have finally found a Dark Rune Master that could identify the catastrophe we are handling."

"I see you have risked yourself in the outside world to meet this young man." the Mienshao Hybrid replied, "You had all of us worried about you, Princess. Outside world is not a place for a young princess like you. Its very existence is still unknown to you. It could be very dangerous if you are not careful."

Glacial blushed at her scolding. The old Mienshao Hybrid looked to Pierce, "And you must be the Dark Rune Master." She offered her hands to him, "My name is Handa. I am the leader of the Rune Specialists around here. What is your name?"

"Pierce ..." He responded cautiously and slowly, as if he was dealing with a snake.

"It is nice to see young people being such a good person." The old Mienshao Hybrid – that now known as Handa – spoke to him. She lowered her hands as she realized that he wasn't accepting her handshake. "It is rare to see a Dark Rune Master in such a young age. How old are you, Dark Rune Master?"

"Why does my age matter to you, for I am not here to exchange pleasantries." He said coldly, albeit a bit too harsh, considering the circumstances.

"Now, now, you should keep your manner with your elder, Pierce." Daniel spoke to him. However, he suddenly flinched when Pierce glared at him.

"It is okay. I understand his manners. Young man these days. They sometimes disrespect us elders just because they are still young and strong." Handa spoke with a sad tone. "Anyway, we have so much to discuss according this matter."

"First things first." Handa started, "I have sent a messenger to the King about our condition. But since you are here, I will repeat the message to all of you." She paused. She pulled out a parchment from her drawer. She placed the parchment on the table, and opened it.

Handa scrolled open the parchment on her table. There was nothing written on the parchment, but a small rune was present at the handle. She touched the rune as the parchment begin writing by itself. After the parchment was fully written, Handa spoke, "This is the Black Friday report in this tower."

"Black Friday?" Daniel asked.

"We call it Black Friday since the rune substance is unknown, and this contagion was revealed several years ago at Friday night." Glacial explained to them, "We usually called them 'Black Friday Incident', but some people usually called them a massacre. Since it swallowed 50% off the land in our kingdom, people had feared calling its name. They said it could bring their land to disaster if they speak of it."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Ash spoke, incredulous.

"You will have to deal with it." Glacial spoke with a shrug.

"I understand why people fears its name. For many years, people fears its very own existence. Black Friday have taken most of our land and hundreds of souls." Handa spoke, "This very land is cursed with a Dark Rune. I have given my life trying to fix and heal our land. It is why I speaks of its name."

"Fear the name, and then fear itself." Ash muttered in realization.

Handa nodded, "That is correct, young man. I have my dedication and ambition to heal this land. This curse needs to be lifted; otherwise there will be more souls and lands to lose." She spoke.

"Where is it located, the source?" Pierce suddenly asked, showing an uncommon intrigue in it.

"First things first, young man." Handa spoke to him, "We did not know the source of the problem, because we are afraid to venture inside the area. Now, back to the subject, I actually want to report a trouble here."

"What kind of trouble?" Glacial asked.

"About few weeks ago, this Tower of Misery was attacked by unknown syndicates from the other side of the wall." Handa explained, "We managed to push them back. There are no casualties in our side after the attack. Fortunately, they did not use any Moves nor Magic. However, we are baffled with their survival in the forsaken land that we call 'Black Friday'."

She stood from her seat. She slowly walked to the closed window behind her. "We assume that they had gone insane and followed their instinct to attack us. They formed a pack and attacked us in group …"

"Do you want me to look into it, my lady?" Pierce asked politely, realizing that with all of the trouble she has been through, she probably didn't need to deal with his shenanigans. "If it was extreme aggression they were exhibiting, I may know what this blight is, but I would have to take a closer look at the source."

Everyone was surprised with his sudden changing manner. Handa spoke, "We haven't found the source so far, but we assume the source of the problem is at the center of the Black Friday. This tower was built to suspend the spread. However, we did not know how long this tower could hold them off from spreading even further."

"What exactly happened to those people inside this … Black Friday area?" Ash asked.

Handa stared to him, "Nothing will happen to them. Well, not until you have stayed too long at the contaminated area. After 3 months staying inside the contaminated area without any protection, they will start hallucinating and slowly losing their sanity. They will become insane and starts killing each other, friends and family." She explained to them. "If you want, you could venture inside the contaminated area to find the source of the problem and analyze it. Don't worry, we have an enchanted ring that allows you to become immune from the Black Friday effect."

"I'll be fine without it, the rest will need it more." Pierce frowned and opened the curtains on one of the windows, proceeding to glare outside it. "This blight not only drives people insane, it makes monsters out of them. They should stay near the heart of the woods. Otherwise, It'll be like going through a McDonalds drive through. Long, tedious, and filled with lots of... bad stuff." He rapped on the glass. "We'll need some proper weapons."

"How did you know that?" Glacial asked him.

A shadow crossed Pierce's face. "I don't like it, but they don't call me a dark runes master for no reason. And I've had some ... experience with this before." He said ominously. "It's not pretty."

"Ohohoh … this will be interesting." Handa chuckled.

"What was it looks like, anyway?" Ash spoke as he opened the curtain wide. They looked to the other side of the wall, and gasped upon seeing it.

The place was horrifying. All foliage and grasses were a dead, grey color, as if they had all the life sucked out of them and were only being kept alive by a parasite inside. Nothing had leaves, it was all barren and devoid of anything colorful. The only things that had any color to it was the sky. It had somehow turned a purple with blood red clouds floating abnormally fast through the area; it was effectively, a wasteland.

"Oh my Arceus …" Shannon muttered in horror.

"Oh no …" Sarah muttered.

"This is bad …" Alexis uttered.

"I've never seen anything like this." Busuta spoke.

"That place is bad." Sandasu spoke with a dreamy tone.

"This is worse than I thought …" Efi muttered with a sad tone.

"Wow …" Eclipse muttered in awe, receiving some strange looks from people around her.

"I've seen worse." Ash shrugged. He looked to Pierce, "So, what kind of weapon do you think we need to investigate that barren land?" he asked.

"Heavy firearms or any light based weapons really. A strong dark would also do, but it's not ideal." He responded.

"Why firearms?" Glacial curiously asked.

"Magic doesn't really work in a blight zone, unless you've prevented it from effecting any magical things, they won't work at all. They'll completely shut down. Gunpowder and a bullet has nothing to do with magic." Pierce started fiddling with one of the runes on his arm after he answered her question, one that looked just drawn; fresh blood covered it.

"I see …" Glacial muttered, "Do you recognize these unknown substances?" she asked.

Pierce was about to answer. However, Ash spoke, "I recognized this substance all too well. These runes are unknown because the creator of this Dark Rune is none other than Denton Royal Family."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in shock, except Pierce. He looked like he was expecting it.

Ash nodded, "There are possibility that a thief had stolen this art of dark knowledge from their library to create this disaster. I recognize this substance, because I have seen these dark arts before."

"You've seen these dark arts before. Really. Then where's the nearest place where this book could be located, near there should be the source." Pierce looked curiously at Ash, surprised at the amount he knows about it.

"At the center of this Black Friday area, we spotted a castle." Handa explained to them, "That castle was abandoned a couple of decades ago. Many bandits and thieves used to reside in that castle. That was 7 years ago."

"Well then. So, Pierce, how are we going to do this?" Ash asked him.

He grinned a feral grin and said. "We all charge in there like idiots and kick ass till they're burping rubber."

 _ ***Smack!***_

Pierce stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, giving the one you smacked him, Eclipse, a rather hurt look. "Since you obviously didn't like that idea and seem to have gotten the rather annoying habit of hitting me for sport, why don't you command us, oh Queen of the Darkness!" Pierce sarcastically told her, bowing in mock submission.

Eclipse held her rifle high as Pierce quickly raised his hands in surrendering manner. However, before she could hit him, Ash spoke, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why don't we just sneak into the castle with suppressed weapon? It will be much safer that way."

"That's a great idea!" Pierce squeaked, still cowering below Eclipse. "Could you please put that thing away till you need it- _***Smack!***_ OW! I mean it, seriously- _***Smack!***_ OW! Ok, ok ... what the hell- _ ***Smack!***_ OW! I got that, no cursing! What do you want me to do?" Eclipse finally looked slightly satisfied and lowered her rifle, but only slightly.

"Arm yourself. Get some heavy caliber. I have some loadout in my vehicle." Ash spoke with a sigh, "Looks like I'll be leading this trip, then."

"Umm … excuse me, but what do you mean by firearm?" Glacial asked, surprising every one of them.

"I mean by firearm means a gun." Ash explained to her.

"What is gun?" Glacial asked.

"EEEH?!" They all shouted in surprise.

"You don't know what a gun is?!" Eclipse spoke, surprised. Glacial shook her head. However, Eclipse didn't give up, "Firearm?" another headshake, "Rifle?" another headshake, "Pistol?" another headshake once more, "You really, really don't know what firearm is?!"

"No. I never heard of it." Glacial explained.

"Guns, at least? Like these guns?" Pierce pulled out a standard Colt and fired it at his foot, defining and nearly blinding everyone in the room, except for Pierce for a few seconds. "Ever seen or heard one of those?" He called out from the haze. "That was a blank, by the way."

"No …" Glacial spoke with awe, "But that was really loud."

 ***WHAM!***

Eclipse hit Pierce with a sledgehammer on his head. The Umbreon Hybrid is glaring dagger at the fainted form of Pierce. Pierce was lying on the color with a huge comical lump on his head. It was smoking hot, notifying them that Eclipse hit him hard. Eclipse gave the sledgehammer back to Sarah, "That was for discharging your weapon."

Daniel sighed, "Looks like we're going to investigate tomorrow." He noticed that Sarah is comically putting her sledgehammer into her breast pocket.

"If you want to stay, you can use some of the empty cabins in this place." Handa spoke to them, "All the cabins are magically expanded, so do not judge the book by its cover."

"Okay. We'll meet together at this room tomorrow at 12AM." Glacial spoke to them, "Any objections?" No one speak anything, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Then, she left the room.

Ash bent down to his knee, about to heal Pierce. However, Eclipse suddenly spoke, "Wait."

"Hmm?" Ash hummed as he paused his action.

"I think I'll be taking him." Eclipse said as she grabbed Pierce's collar. Then, she begin dragging her out from the room, leaving the other group behind.

After the two disappeared around the corner, Ash spoke, "Well, I guess see you later, then. I'll be retrieving my vehicle to this coordinates now." Then, Ash teleported away.

* * *

 _Later …_

The empty cabin door suddenly flew open, revealing Eclipse dragging an unconscious Pierce. She dragged him inside before closing the door and locked it. She looked around and took notice on her surroundings.

The room is medium-sized. There are only a bed and a table there. Also, there's another door at the far corner. She assumed that it was a door to the bathroom. Eclipse dragged him and placed him onto the bed. "Damn … he's so heavy …" Eclipse muttered.

Putting him there, Eclipse sighed in relief. The Umbreon Hybrid slowly slide his backpack away, and put it on the table. She slowly zipped open his jacket, and dropped it on the table. She also took out her backpack and jacket, and placed it on the table.

Pierce apparently only wears a black sleeveless shirt under that jacket. Eclipse, however, was wearing her favorite dark yellow shirt. Eclipse gasped in awe as she stared to Pierce's muscular arm, ' _he's so strong … much bigger than before._ ' she squealed.

She slowly took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him only wearing his underwear. Eclipse also took off her shirt and jeans. She also took off her bra. She placed their clothes on the table, ' _Now …_ '

The Umbreon Hybrid lay down on the bed next to Pierce. She begin stroking his body while admiring Pierce's well-toned and muscular body. She liked the heat that was coming off from his body, and she loved how strong he was. ' _He's more than I can imagine …_ ' Eclipse thought, ' _At least this what I can do … I wish he could always return my love._ '

She snuggled her head on his chest, and placed her hand on his stomach. Then, she slowly slid into unconsciousness, blissfully drowned into her own dream.

* * *

 _The next morning …_

Pierce woke up with a pounding headache. He quietly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared to the ceiling, trying to remember what happened yesterday, ' _That's right …_ ' he thought, ' _Eclipse hit me with something …_ ' He looked to the left and noticed a table, ' _They must've put me in the Infirmary Ward or something …_ '

Suddenly, he felt someone was breathing close to his chest. He looked down and noticed Eclipse sleeping there. Most surprisingly, she wasn't wearing anything aside her pants. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing anything aside his underwear.

Pierce's eyes widened. He almost jumped in shock when he saw Eclipse sleeping there. He quickly calmed his breath, ' _Okay … Okay … calm down, Pierce. Don't freak out. Don't freak out …_ ' he assured himself.

The Absol Hybrid slowly slid off from the bed. While doing so, he grabbed her body and placed her on the bed, trying not to wake her up. After that, he quickly picked up his towel and extra clothes from his backpack. Then, he went off to the bathroom.

Minutes later, he walked out from the bathroom, fully fresh. The Absol Hybrid is wearing a black shirt with a black jeans and black sneakers. He stared at the sleeping form of Eclipse. Suddenly, an idea popped out in his mind, ' _That's it!_ '

He slowly walked to the bed. He pulled out a can with a red horn on top of it. He slowly creep to Eclipse with an Airhorn on his hand. He pointed it to Eclipse, and pulled the trigger.

 _ ***TREEEEETT!***_

"WAAH!" Eclipse said as she jumped off from the bed.

"That's what you get for taking advantage of me." Pierce reprimanded firmly, while trying to avoid staring at Eclipse's perfect curves.

Eclipse quickly stood up from the ground. This time, she was carrying a spiked baseball bat. Pierce gulped as he stared to the sharp nails on the spiked baseball bat that she was carrying. The Eclipse was glaring dagger at him, and looked like he was ready to murder him.

"Now, now, no need to be violent." Pierce held up his hands in surrender, but thought of a wonderful idea. When she relaxed the tiniest bit, Pierce leapt up and roundhouse kicked near the handle of her weapon, launching the bat out of her hands and into the wall. Where it stuck, quivering.

Pierce laughed at his success. However, it soon turned into horror as Eclipse pulled out a machete from her backpack. She swing it towards Pierce, who barely dodged her first swing.

Pierce slapped the weapon away and twisted her wrist, disarming her yet again. "Is this really necessary, Eclipse?" He panted.

However, what he wasn't expecting is that she suddenly winked her eyes. He suddenly blinked as he received the Attract move from her. The Absol Hybrid was frozen in place, staring at the smiling and cute form of Eclipse. She slowly grabbed her rifle from her backpack by its barrel, and then-

 _ ***WHAM!***_

* * *

Ash is walking down through the hall, trying to find Pierce's room. According to some people, they saw Eclipse dragging Pierce into the room at the far end corner of the hall next to their meeting spot.

Reaching there, Ash knocked the door, "Hello? Pierce, this is Ash. It's 12AM already." He shouted. He heard some noises from there.

Ash waited for a few minutes, before the door flew open. There, he saw Eclipse standing there, fresh and fully dressed. She was wearing her usual outfit that she wore yesterday. She smiled as she walked past him, going to the meeting spot.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid frowned. He stared at the walking figure of Eclipse for a few second, before going into the room. There, he was surprised at the sight.

Pierce can be seen lying on the ground, bleeding, battered and bruised. Although no blood can be seen around the place, Pierce looked like he was bleeding blood. Next to him is a machete and a spiked baseball bat.

Ash sighed. He walked towards Pierce and bent down for a closer look, "What did you do, Pierce?" He asked.

"Depends on the viewpoint." Pierce groaned in response, making Ash jump back in freight.

"Oh, Arceus. Don't do that." Ash uttered as he put his hands on his body. His hand suddenly glowed green as Pierce's wounds and bruise slowly disappeared. After it was completely disappeared, Ash stopped the Heal Pulse, and stood from the ground.

Ash crossed his arm, "You know what time is it?" he asked.

"Whatever time that clock over there says." He mumbled, still laying on the floor and waving his hands around. Pointing to ... Everything.

"It's 12AM, and today is the day where we're going to investigate this Black Friday incident." Ash sternly spoke to him, "Get washed. Prepare yourself, and meet us at the meeting point."

"I'll give you 30 minutes to go there." Ash spoke as he walked out from the room.

Pierce groaned, ' _Looks like I need to wash my body … again._ ' He thought disdainfully.

* * *

 _Later …_

Pierce walked into the office. He's wearing his the same outfit that he wore yesterday. Alexis crossed her arm, "You're late."

"I've give him 30 minutes to prepare." Ash spoke to her. The Absol Hybrid looked around, and noticed a black backpack on the table. He assumed it was filled with weapons and firearm that they're going to use.

"Alright. Everyone here? Good." Ash spoke. He opened his backpack and pulled out all the weapons there. There are many firearms and weapons there. Ash spoke as they begin observing the weapons, "Pick anything you like. We're going to venture in a Magic-free area, so pick the one you're comfortable with. Most of these weapons are suppressed and silent."

Eclipse picked her favorite dark green Kriss SV with Holographic Sight, Grip and Suppressor. Sarah picked an AR-15 Semi-Auto rifle with ACOG Scope and Suppressor. Alexis picked a black _Suppressed_ Benneli M1014 Shotgun** and a suppressed M9 pistol. Busuta took a casual black Glock 17 with a Suppressor. Sandasu picked up a Suppressed CZ 75. Efi took SIG SG 550 with a Holographic sight and a Suppressor.

Daniel picked an FN Minimi Para. It has a short barrel, a bipod and a folding stock. Daniel looked to Ash, "Hey Ash, what about this one?"

"Oh, that's a machine gun. I don't have any suppressor for a Machine Gun." Ash replied, "If you want to take it, you should use the belt. I suggest you take MP5SD as well if you're taking that one."

Pierce is looking over the weapons until he noticed a small briefcase box at the corner. She walked to the box and opened it. There, he saw an unassembled firearm. From the looks of it, he could assume it was a sniper rifle.

"Hey Ash?" Pierce stated, gaining his attention, "What about this one?"

"It's a Nemesis Vanquish .338." Ash answered, "Compact sniper. That thing has a Railed Hand Guard, 20-inch barrel that supports Suppressor, standard Bipods and a Sniper Scope that could range from 4 to 10 times away. That thing is collectible and unique, by the way."

Ash picked up two SVI Infinity from a box. This SVI Infinity is black, with 5 inch Infinicoated Sight Tracker and Tin-Coated Accessories. It was unique. He put both pistols on his hostlers, and moved the camo Desert Eagle to his back.

After everyone was loaded up, Ash spoke, "Alright. Now, we're going to setup some strategy. Pierce, Eclipse, Sandasu, you're going to be the Sniper Team. Your job is to cover us while stealthily exploring the area." He picked up a bolt-action AI AW50F Sniper Rifle from the table, "Eclipse, you'll be taking this. Just in case."

Eclipse took the weapon. Ash continued, "Daniel, Sarah, Shannon, Alexis, you're going to be the Guard Team. You need to make sure that no one is entering or exiting the area, and report any outside activity to us."

They nodded. Ash looked to the rest, "Efi, Busuta, Glacial, you're coming with me. We're the Search Team. Our job is to look inside the place and investigate the area." He picked up a black Scar-L with Holographic Sight, Thermal Sensor*** and Suppressor attachment.

"Any questions?" Ash asked them. After a few seconds of silence, he finally said, "Alright. Let's move it, people! We have an incident to investigate!"

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ *** - Confused? Check my profile for the link of the description. In the "Story Available" tab.  
**_

 _ **** - In case you haven't notice, Suppressor for Shotgun do exist. Look it up on YouTube.**_

 _ ***** - This one came out straight from COD: MW2 ^.^**_


	6. Chapter 5: Vacation Mess! (Part 3)

**Hello world! Welcome to another Chapter of "Humorized Reincarnation"!**

 **Mew: Yay! Another Chapter!**

 **Pigeoncracker: Hello ...**

 **Zoroark: Another Chapter, eh? This will be interesting ...**

 **Author: Oh yeah, where's the other?**

 **Mew: Meloncake is away at the moment. Latios and Absol is having a trip to US to visit their cousin there. Lucario is busy at the bank, talking about penetration test and computer stuff.**

 **Author: Oh I see ... Anyway, we're going to start answering the Review Section first before we got on the story. Zoroark, you read the reviews!**

 **Zoroark: Sure. The first review is from "Stallion6 of Deviantart" he said: "** **With the beliefs of the Ketchum family (No good or evil, only power); I just can't help but think that, if he had his own musical theme, Ash's theme would be the Starkiller Theme from The Force Unleashed OST"**

 **Author: Hmm ... Have you ever noticed that I took the 'No god or evil, only power' belief from Harry Potter? At the first book when Harry confronts Voldemort the first time?**

 **Mew: I don't think they noticed that the first time they saw it. Hehehe.**

 **Pigeoncracker: Next.**

 **Zoroark: The next one is from "WesternFail" he said: "** **No, I am pretty sure that Mew did mention something about lemons in the last A/N, or is she just joking around? Am I being too serious? Am I being too sensitive? I don't know. I don't know anymore.(I am totally losing it am I?)  
Great work on this new chapter! This chapter actually got me to laugh, since the chapters before only got me to break a smile, I think that you are getting better at writing this story. Don't push yourself too hard on writing these chapters!"**

 **Author: Thank you! Thank you!**

 **Mew: I do mention that there will be some lemon _at_ the story, but I never said there will be some _in_ the story.**

 **Pigeoncracker: Cunning ...**

 **Author: Hehehe. Confused? Figure it out yourself. Next!**

 **Zoroark: The next one is from a guest. He said: "** **If it costed 753,480 dollars just to get ONE laptop, then I would be demanding a better price.**

 **If a government sent a warrant out on someone, I really doubt they would sacrifice their entire Federal Reserve as an award. 500 BILLION dollars? Just for a HACKER!?**  
 **If Poke-Dollars have the same worth as US dollars, then A LOT of things are out of proportion.**  
 **Just sayin'."**

 **Mew: Do you have ANY idea how many loss the government got because of him? 900 trillion Poke-Dollar! He almost bangkrupted the whole country!**

 **Author: Hehehe ... for the laptop price, he didn't only buy those laptop. He also bought some hardwares and stuff like that. Next!**

 **Zoroark: The next one is from "Samster687" he said: "** **I think this chapter was really good; you're definately getting better and better each chapter, but I just have one problem. Isn't it too early into Eclispse's and Pierce's relationship for her to go all 'Misty' on him and start smacking him for everything? I mean, all they've done is kiss, shouldn't they still be in the "lovey-dovey-you're-perfect-and-can-do-no-wrong" phase of their relationship, not in the "I-already-know-I'm-going-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-him-so-I-can-smack-him-whenever-I-want-when-he-does-something-stupid" phase?  
Plus Eclispse and Pierce are anti-social, as you said. And they've never been in a relationship before, either of them. So they should be taking things slow, she shouldn't just start smacking him for everything. It's just not the right dynamic for an anti-social couple that just got together very recently.  
Other than that though, great chapter and I can't wait for the next one.  
Oh, and is Ash finally going to get kissed by one of the girls next chapter, or is something going to happen between him and the princess? Or both?"**

 **Author: You will get your first answer by reading this Chapter. About the kiss ... Ash won't get kissed anytime soon. But he definitely going to get kissed at some point below Chapter 10. Next!**

 **Zoroark: ... There's no review left that interests me.**

 **Author: WHAT?! Where's 'Magic Ball's review?**

 **Zoroark: ... Nope. He didn't review the previous Chapter.**

 **Mew: Aww, man! We were waiting so long to get a review from 'Magic Ball'!**

 **Author: For 'Magic Ball' there, I'm expecting some review in this Chapter. I bet you're going to have some question need to be answered in this Chapter. hehehe ...**

 **Mew: Oh yeah, speaking of which, we want to explain you a bit more about the story here.**

 **Author: Right. The first thing that I want you to know is the difference between Hybrids and Anthromorphs. Hybrids are crossbreed between Human and Pokemon, while Anthromorphs are humanoid Pokemon. Hybrids are recognized by their human faces and appendages. They sometimes has less fur and has more human skin than Anthromorphs. The example of this are Ash, Pierce and Eclipse.**

 **Zoroark: Anthromorph, however, is a humanoid Pokemon. They simply a humanized version of Pokemon. Like Daniel. he's a Lucario Anthromorph. Daniel has a head of a Lucario, and his body is mostly covered with blue fur. However, he doesn't have the shirt-like cream-fur torso, as instead, it was there like the rest of his blue fur. His hands and feets are humanoid, and he doesn't have any spike in his chest. The other examples are Sarah, Shannon and Alexis.**

 **Mew: Now that was explained, I will tell you once more that this is NOT an ADAPTATION of ANY kind of story that EXIST in this FanFiction. I got a message from someone telling me that it's not good adapting a story without giving the credit to the author. That is clearly a misunderstanding!**

 **Author: This story was inspired with many Anthromorphic Pokemon Story aroudn the FanFiction. This story also inspired by Catgirls and humanoid creatures like Humanoid Dragon, Catboys, Catgirls, and many others. If you saw anything similar to other story, I will simply state that it was just a plain coincidence. Again, this story is NOT an ADAPTATION of ANY story in this Fanfiction. Period.**

 **Mew: Alright. Now that's done, you should read the story now.**

 **Author: Remember to 'Favorite' the story if you like it and want to share it with anyone.**

 **Mew: If you want more from this story, try to 'Follow' the story! it'll keep you posted about this story in your profile and Email. That is, if you activated the Email Notification in your Settings ...**

 **Author: If you want to share it with your community, try to add this story to your community! Share the story, so other people can read it too!**

 **Pigeoncracker: If that's all, I think we should read the story.**

 **Zoroark: Well then. I'll be starting the story ... now.**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 6  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 60  
Favorites: 84  
Followers: 93  
Visit Count: 5052  
Community: 2**

 **Note: Aww ... less review than before. This is really sadenning.  
**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Vacation Mess! Crime in Newbark Village! (Part 3)**

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and co. walking down around the Black Friday area. There are no vehicle around, and the place looks totally deserted. Everyone are being constant vigilance, since they were attacked few minutes ago after walking around for a couple meters. They assumed that all Pokemon inside Black Friday area are hostile. In retaliation, they got the order to shoot to kill.

The whole group decided not to split up. Pierce constantly checking the perimeter with his Sniper Rifle while the others are preparing themselves for the worst. Ash and Pierce are the one who leads the group, by the way.

Suddenly, Pierce halted his step. Everyone stopped their pace as Pierce aimed his sniper down to the path. Hundred meters away, he spotted a male Rattata Hybrid, holding a knife and looked psychotic. From the looks, this Rattata Hybrid is corrupted for several years.

The Absol Hybrid took his aim and pulled the trigger. The .338 caliber bullet went out from his suppressed sniper and penetrated though his heart. After the Rattata Hybrid went down, Pierce spoke, "Let's go."

Then, they continued their walking.

"You know, it's the first time I ever ventured in a magic-free area." Glacial stated. She was holding an icy blue sword, "It's … not really like what I have expected."

"What are you expecting from a magic-free area?" Ash curiously asked.

"I was more expecting machinery around the area." Glacial admitted, "Like your contraption. But it seems Pokemon can't survive without the capability of using Magic."

"And Aura." Daniel added.

"Aura?" Glacial spoke, confused.

"A net of life force that certain Pokemon can tap into and manipulate. The source isn't certain, but the most commonly accepted theory is that it's created by the surrounding flora and fauna, including all Pokemon, Hybrids and Anthromorph." Pierce answered.

"Hmm …" Glacial hummed, "Does Aura is included in Magic Branch?"

"Aura and Magic don't mix well." Ash answered, "Both are separated entity, and both has different properties. Mixing an Aura-based move with Magic-based move won't end well."

"Oh ..." Glacial muttered. Then, she realized something, "Wait, does that means we can use Aura and Aura-based moves in this area?"

"Probably." Ash muttered, "This area is jamming our Magic and Aura Coil. So, it's pretty much impossible for us to do that."

"Oh ..." Glacial muttered with a sad tone.

"There it is." Ash suddenly pointed. They looked forward, and surprised at the sight.

The towering behemoth of a castle stood ominously above, casting its shadow upon the land. The neglected spires reached for the sky; reaching for the sun, but fated to never find it. As one got closer to it, they could see that the bricks were covered in moss and cracks were interlaced into the stone, as if the caste walls had been quilted by nature. Dead trees broke through the undergrowth to reach above the walls. Borne by the wind, the smell of freshly deceased bodies permeated the abhorred stench of the surrounding area.

Everyone gulped upon seeing the castle. Ash spoke, "Well, looks like we're here. Who's going to enter the area first?"

"I think you should go first, Ash. You're the leader of the group, after all." Daniel spoke fearfully.

Ash sighed. He walked to the gate and kicked it open. The gate flew open, revealing several Dark Pokemon walking around.

They quickly open fire and begin shooting those Pokemon. Pierce used his sniper to kill the one at the farthest, while the rest used their suppressed weapon to kill them. After it was clear, Daniel spoke, "Clear."

"Let's go." Ash said. Then, they begin walking towards the castle door. Reaching there, Ash turned to the group, "Alright. This is our checkpoint. We're going to split up here and regroup in this place."

Ash looked at Daniel, "Daniel, you're going to guard this area with your group." He looked at Pierce, "Pierce, you're going to explore the second area with your group while covering us from below."

"Roger." They chorused. Pierce, Eclipse and Sandasu pulled out a Grappling Hook gun from their backpack. They aimed to the third level, and pulled the trigger. The Grappling Hook went off to from the gun and penetrated through the balcony ceiling. After that, they pulled the trigger again. This time, it suddenly pulls them towards the balcony.

After they reached the balcony, Ash looked to his group, "Let's go." He said.

Then, they entered the castle.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum walking around the castle hallway with Efi, Busuta and Glacial following behind. In the hallway, they can see several bloodstain and dead bodies around. There are several old and decayed weapons scattered around, but no firearms. They assumed that this castle is stuck in 15th century.

They stopped at one of the doors and opened it. There, they can see a long table and many utensils around. There also some food that has been decaying for many years over. They assumed this is the dining room.

"Looks like they're having a dinner before the catastrophe struck." Efi commented as she poked the decayed food.

"Yeah. Poor civilians." Ash muttered as he begin wandering around the area. He stopped at the window and stared outside. There, he could see Daniel and his team standing at the main gate. Daniel is playing with his Chromebook with Shannon, while Sarah and Alexis are having some argument.

Ash chuckled, "It seems Daniel is having fun down there."

Efi, Busuta and Glacial approached him and looked out through the window. The Espeon Anthropomorph chuckled, "Yeah. I never knew Shannon also likes Daniel."

"Looks like Daniel has three girls chasing after him." Busuta muttered as she pulled out a book from her pocket, "Looks like my calculation was correct."

"Calculation?" Ash muttered, giving Busuta a strange look.

However, Glacial suddenly spoke, "Umm … Ash?"

"Yeah?" He responded as he looked to her.

"Can we have some talk, privately?" Glacial replied, "There's something important I need to tell you."

Ash narrowed his eyes. However, he complied as he spoke, "Efi, Busuta, I want you to guard outside."

Efi and Busuta blinked, "Eh? Why should-"

However, before Busuta could finish her sentence, the door suddenly flew open. They quickly reacted by pointing their firearms towards the newcomers. Upon seeing the newcomers, Ash spoke, "Dammit, Pierce! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

The Absol Hybrid cocked his head sideways in a curious pose. "Knocking? Please explain this foreign term." He replied calmly.

Ash face-palmed.

The rest begin entering the room. Eclipse and Sandasu begin wandering around the area. The Shiny Mew Hybrid frowned. "Pierce, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be searching on the second floor?" He asked him.

"We already searched the second floor and found a huge library." Eclipse answered his question, "We explored the library and found another door leading to the first floor hallway. Looks like the library is connected to the whole castle."

"Can we stay in the library a little longer?" Pierce said wistfully. "So many books unread, many were about runes. But that's besides the point. Do you want to check it out together?" He asked politely.

"I suggest we should check out the library." Glacial suggested.

Ash hummed. He looked out through the window and stared to the gate. Daniel is still busy with his Chromebook, while Sarah and Alexis are still having an argument. He looked back towards the rest, "Okay. Let's check it out."

With that, everyone went out from the dining room.

* * *

The Library is huge- no, it was **Titanic**. It was like an endless pit of library. Billions of shelves placed endlessly around the library, and trillions of books worth of knowledge are placed there. The sunlight are illuminating the whole library from the glassy rooftop. Many broken chandeliers and furniture around the place. Luckily, there's no dead body nor blood around.

They all gasped in awe upon seeing this library. With an exception of Ash. His family has a larger and bigger library than this.

"This is amazing!" Busuta squealed.

"I could stay here forever." Pierce breathed in awe.

Ash walked towards the shelf, and pulled out a book. He opened the book, "This library seems old. Last time I checked, 'Immortal Blood' book was made at 3rd century."

"What marvelous shenanigans is that book about?" Pierce asked as he peered over his shoulder.

"About Vampires." Ash muttered, "Apparently, they were famous back in the 3rd century. I don't see what's so special about vampires."

"I bet it's still a better love story than Twilight." Pierce snorted.

Ash frowned at his response. He flipped some pages and found something interesting, "Hey. Look at this." Pierce quickly leaned on his shoulder, seeing to the book, "There is a way to gain Vampirism without getting bitten that one, using a Ritual."

"Don't you think we're getting sidetracked here?" Efi spoke to him.

Ash blinked. "Oh yeah." He cleared his throat, "Pierce, you should go with Eclipse to that way." Ash pointed towards the west. He looked to the rest, "Busuta, Sandasu, Efi, you're going to guard this area."

"Roger." They said as they begin exploring the area. Busuta and Sandasu stayed behind. Ash looked to Glacial, "Let's go. We're going to find the object that was causing trouble in your land."

"O- Okay." Glacial spoke with a small blush on her face. Then, they entered the library.

* * *

 _Later … With Ash and Glacial …_

Here we can see Ash and Glacial walking together around the library. The Shiny Mew Hybrid is walking calmly while looking around the area. The Royal Glaceon Hybrid looks a bit afraid with her surroundings. Finally, she spoke, "Umm … Ash? Can I talk to you a bit?"

"Uh, sure." Ash nodded.

"I um …" Glacial gathered all her courage, and spoke, "I want to thank you for saving me many years ago, Ash. I really grateful with your deed to save me."

Ash shrugged his head sheepishly, "Nah, it was nothing. I'm happy as long you're alive in this world." He spoke. Unknown to him, he had said something that will change her life forever.

Glacial grabbed his arm. Ash stopped and turned around. She spoke, "No, Ash. I'm serious. If not because of you know, I might have been inside the Afterlife watching this world. I really grateful that you had saved me many years ago, Ash."

However, Ash didn't reply. He was staring at Glacial's enchantingly teal blue eyes. The Glaceon Hybrid also feels like hypnotized with his brown eyes. Then, they slowly move closer, closer, closer …, and then-

" _ **HUWAAAAAAAHH!"**_

They quickly pulled away as they quickly begin running to the source. There, they found an odd sight.

Ash and Glacial could help but to stare. I mean, what day to you walk down a hallway and chance upon an Absol Hybrid attached to a chandelier and an upside-down Umbreon Hybrid, leaning against the wall. Pierce was still twirling around, oblivious to the world, but Eclipse was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling; mouth still open.

"Uhh, what happened here?" Ash asked hesitantly. Glacial just stood and stared open-mouthed at the scene. Eclipse just brought her arms up, parallel to each other, and slapped them down onto the stone.

"That is the question of the day …" She responded hesitantly. Eclipse twitched her head, then peered straight down and looked like she was inspecting her breasts, much to Ash and Glacial's confusion. Soon, she stopped and slammed the back of her head into the stone a couple times and groaned. "Why me … it just always has to be me."

Suddenly, Pierce's soft snoring dislodged himself from the ceiling and brutally slammed him into the floor. Everyone stared at the body with a raised eyebrow, well, an upside-down one Eclipse's case. To their surprise, he didn't wake up.

"Wow, I didn't know Pierce was such a heavy sleeper." Ash commented, blinking a couple times to try to make sense of the situation.

"I'm not ..." She muttered almost inaudibly, but then shook her head. "I'll get him up." Eclipse volunteered as she got up from the floor. She clumsily stumbled over to Pierce, stopped a few feet from him and just groaned, swaying precariously. She then, confusing Ash and Glacial even more, face-planted into his stomach.

To everyone's surprise, he still didn't wake. Eclipse sighed again and got onto her knees, hesitantly brought back her hand, and punched him in the gut.

 _ ***SMACK***_

"PIERCE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Pierce? Screeched and slapped Eclipse, knocking her down onto the floor. However, that seemed to be the last straw for the poor Umbreon Hybrid as she just twitched, followed by a few more twitches from her place on the ground.

Ash eyed Pierce critically, who just seemed to notice the two people standing over him. "Pierce, why did you slap Eclipse?" Ash folded his arms and tapped his foot against the ground menacingly, which Pierce just ignored.

"Pierce? But I'm not male …" Pierce looked back down at himself, looked over at Eclipse, and …

 _ ***AAAGGGHHHHH!***_

… belted out a sound similar to screeching metal. He stumbled and slammed his back against the wall, slowly sliding down it, managing to hyperventilate at the same time. "Why, why, why …" He repeated to himself.

Ash and Glacial, well, let's just say their expressions were indescribable. "Wha …?" They both asked simultaneously.

Pierce looked up at both of them, and for the first time, Ash noticed that he didn't have his customary rune on his shoulder. "To cram everything in one sentence." Pierce began. "I'm Eclipse, she's … Pierce." He- or she began to scratch furiously at the base of her … Pierce's horn furiously. "How in the distortion world does Pierce deal with this thing!" The Absol Hybrid complained.

"What happened?" Ash asked, eyes wide, "Did you managed to switch bodies with each other?"

Pierce- I mean, Eclipse just looked at Ash as if he was an idiot. "I just told you that at least a minute ago, if not shorter." She snorted. The female stuck in her male companion's body was actually quite frightening with that air of authority he/she exerted.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ash shouted, "Pierce! I told you NOT to press Button without my consent! Why the hell did you used that Rune, anyway?!"

Pierce-in-Eclipse-body groaned from his place on the ground. "I maintain that I had nothing to do with it, Eclipse pressed it." He winced. "I'm going to have to get used to this higher voice; we're going to be stuck like this for a while."

Eclipse-in-Pierce-body sighed, inspecting his arms. "Yes, yes. I know, but I couldn't help it. It was a but-ton." He drew the last word out for emphasis. Eclipse-in-Pierce-body then shook his head rapidly and stared at Pierce-in-Eclipse-body. "Wait, how long will we be stuck in these bodies? I know I wanted to get close to you, but not this close!"

"Permanent." Pierce-in-Eclipse-body replied. "Don't worry, we'll know each other really well by the end of this." She 'helpfully' added.

"Whaaaaaat?" Eclipse drew out, blinking rapidly. Pierce just chuckled to herself and got up onto her knees. Noticing Eclipse start to furiously scratch the base of her horn, he decided to step in and make sure she didn't ruin it.

"Eclipse, I would appreciate it if your would stop scratching the horn on my body. Absol skin is only so tough. I have claws, remember?" Pierce warned.

Eclipse-in-Pierce-body, who stopped his scratching and looked at the claws that were now 'his'. "How do you even function in this body!" Eclipse ground out frustrated. "My horn itches, I can't use my claws, and my tail ... I can't feel most of it, but the base of it feels like there's someone gnawing at it!"

"Those horns are danger sensor of your body." Ash muttered as he pulled out his phone, "You should get used to it until I found a way how to revert this effect."

The two-switched person started an argument about their body. Ash clicked several number as he dialed someone. He waited several seconds, _**"Hello? Ash?"**_

"Aunt Freya. I need your help." Ash spoke as he stared towards the swapped duo. The two is trying to adapt with their new body.

" _ **Hey Ash! What's with the hurry?"**_ Freya, Ash's aunt, spoke with a feminine tone.

"Something happened. Do you know the Body-Swap Rune that you gave Pierce a year ago?" Ash spoke.

" _ **Umm … yeah. How was it? Does he like his birthday present?"**_ Freya spoke.

"No, Freya. It's bad. Pierce just Body-Swapped with someone and they can't turn back." Ash replied in panic.

" _ **What?! Argh! Sorry Ash, but I can't help you right now. I have 'lots of appointment here."**_ Freya replied.

Ash groaned, "Can you help us here, Freya? This is my friend that I was talking about!" He snarled.

" _ **Okay, okay, calm down. Let's see here … I don't have any appointment at next Sunday. I think you have to wait at least 2 weeks before I can reach you there."**_ Freya spoke to him, _**"Is that okay to you?"**_

"Freya, I-"

" _ **I have to go now! I have appointment and deals to be done! See you next Sunday! Bye, bye!"**_ Then, she closed the call.

Ash sighed as he lowered his phone. He looked to the swapped duo. It seems they are quick adapting in their new body, "This is going to be a long weekend." Ash muttered.

"I feel like I can take on the world!" Eclipse-in-Pierce-body exclaimed. "And win!" After she was done inspecting himself, he turned to Pierce. "So, what do you feel like?" He admired 'herself', making Pierce feel rather uncomfortable.

"You'd better not act like this around the public." Pierce-in-Eclipse-body admonished, then looked down at himself. "I feel like I'm stuck in a bottle; no strength whatsoever and I'm very uncomfortable, though I do like these fingers. I do admit you're a lot more voluptuous from this viewpoint."

"Hey!" Eclipse-in-Pierce-body pouted.

Ash shuddered, "I think we can change that later. Now, we need to find out how to-"

"What happened?! We hear a scream here!" they heard a shout. They all turned to the source and found the others there. Surprisingly, Daniel and the others are also there as well.

Ash internally groaned, ' _So much for trying to keeping it secret._ ' He thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry, that was me." 'Eclipse' apologized, catching onto what Ash was groaning about. "A book fell of a shelf and hit me in the face." She pointed to the red mark that the real Eclipse had caused, but they didn't know that.

'Pierce' just nodded his head once, not trusting himself to lie as well as her partner in crime was doing. He then leaned over and whispered in Eclipse's ear. "You know, this is just going to make it even more awkward when we have to explain it later." He whispered quietly enough that only Ash could hear them talking.

"Whispering to each other, eh?" Daniel spoke with a smile, "I always knew that you're going to catch up with her, Pierce. Right Ash?"

Ash blinked. He spoke, "I don't think it's the time for some teasing, Daniel. We haven't fix this problem yet. Have any of you found the source of the problem?" he asked them.

"I found something that was emitting Killing Intent not far from here." Efi pointed at another direction, "It might be the source, though."

"Well then. Let's go check it out guys!" Ash spoke aloud. Then, they begin walking towards the direction, with Ash, Glacial, Eclipse-in-Pierce-body and Pierce-in-Eclipse-body following from behind.

While walking, Ash whispered, "Remember. Do not talk to anyone. Behave accordingly and don't let them be suspicious of you. Otherwise there will be some awkward explanation with them."

They nodded. They don't want the others to find out about it yet.

Finally, they reached their destination.

They are now standing in front of a black showcase. Inside the showcase is a small pebble. This pebble is glowing with purple and black aura, and emitting a strong Killing Intent to everything around it. Everyone shuddered upon feeling the Killing Intent. Ash slowly approached the showcase, opened it, and took out the pebble. He crushed it with his bare-hand, and the feeling disappeared.

Suddenly, all the disturbing feeling disappeared. Ash tried to use Psychic on the showcase. It worked as it slowly float close to him. Ash dropped the showcase, "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah! We did it!" Sarah shouted.

"Let's go back and get our reward." Alexis spoke eagerly.

"Wait just a moment." Ash muttered. His eyes glowed as every single book in the library begin to glow with pink aura. Books begin flying out from the cupboards, drawers and tables. After that, they suddenly teleported away.

"What did you do?" Efi curiously asked.

"I'll be taking all the books here. They're in my family's library now." Ash spoke to them, "Is everyone ready for a Teleport?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

Ash nodded. He looked to Pierce and Eclipse as his eyes glowed blue for a second. After using Miracle Eye on them, his eyes glowed pink again. This time, they disappeared from the empty library.

* * *

They appeared again back in front of the Whiterun Castle. Glacial smiled, "Let's go. I can't wait to report this to Father." She spoke enthusiastically.

"You girls go ahead. Pierce and Eclipse have some business to attend." Ash replied.

"My, my, what kind of business you got, Eclipse." Sarah spoke as she leaned to 'Eclipse'. However, before she could go even further, Ash quickly pushed her away, "I said now." He spoke with a stern tone.

Sarah pouted. They begin walking into the castle, leaving Ash, 'Eclipse' and 'Pierce' behind. After they disappeared, Ash's car suddenly appeared next to them. He opened his vehicle, "Get in. We're going back to Newbark Village now."

They quickly went into the vehicle.

"Just a small, itty-bitty question, but what the hell are we going to do in Newbark?" Pierce spoke up, shuffling around and trying to get used to the female body he was in.

Eclipse sighed and rested his head against the seat in front of him. "And honestly." He spoke up. "There was no need to be that harsh with us. We would've followed you."

However, Ash didn't answer. He turned on his vehicle and drive to the highway. He accelerated his vehicle even more, reaching 300 kilometers per hour. He need to fix this fast. In order to fix this fast, he need to get to Newbark Village, and fast.

* * *

Reaching the Newbark Village, Ash stopped on one of the house. Eclipse looked to the house, "Umm … Ash? This isn't the house that we reserved." He spoke.

Ash didn't answer. He jumped off from the vehicle and opened the back door, "Come on." He spoke. The swapped duo begin walking out from the vehicle. After that, he closed the door.

Ash walked to the house and pressed the bell. He waited for several seconds. Then, the door suddenly slide open, revealing a young female Celebi Hybrid.

This Celebi Hybrid is about 5'9" feet inch with strong build; she almost reaches Ash's height, which he was about 6 feet tall. From the looks, she was about 15 years old. She has a green short hair with pale blue eyes and white skin. She also has two bluish antenna on her head and a Celebi wings on her back. She also looks busty, with abnormally big yet firm breast and perfect body. Her breast is bigger and firmer than Sarah's personal racks. Strangely, she looks muscular. Her arm is strong and muscles bulging from her body. From the looks, she looked like a mix of a gymnastic male body and wrestler female body. Except she has more female than the male. Right now, she's only wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Oh, hey cousin! What's up?" she greeted him.

"Mara, I need your help." Ash spoke to her, "I'll explain everything inside."

"Whoa, calm down, cousin. What's the matter?" The Celebi Hybrid – that now known as Mara – stated worryingly.

Ash took some calming breath. After calming down, he spoke, "My friends here managed to swap their body."

Mara's eyes widened. She quickly spoke, "Okay. Get in."

Then, they entered her house.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum, Pierce and Eclipse sitting cross-legged at Mara's house living room. The place looks old. It was obvious that this house is an old Japanese house. Mara is sitting cross-legged at their opposite. Right now, she was sipping her green tea.

After that, she placed down the tea. "So, let me get this straight. You two got switched because of the Body-Swap Rune that Aunt Freya gave you as a birthday present several months ago, is that correct?"

"They need to put warning stickers on those things! I mean, sharpies even have them, but not body swapping runes!" Eclipse exclaimed. "Also, that was a birthday present? You have one sadistic aunt ..."

"Tell me about it." Pierce grumbled, leaning her chin on her hands.

"Hey! It was my aunt that you're talking about." Ash complained.

"Calm down, cousin." Mara admonished. Ash crossed his arm, but did not respond. The Celebi Hybrid continued, "If Aunt Freya is going to fix this next week, you need to pretend to be each other."

"What?" They stated in confusion.

"Pretend to be each other? Eclipse pretending to be Pierce while Pierce pretending to be Eclipse?" Mara suggested.

"So, we can't tell anyone about it? We can't act like ourselves at all for two weeks!" Eclipse nearly shouted. Pierce just frowned and scratched her hair, playing with the ends that went down almost past her neck.

"I'll need to get some lessons from Eclipse on how to act like her, but I believe I can get personality almost spot on." Pierce started chewing on her lip. "I'll have to teach you the same, Eclipse, but it's not impossible. If we have to, I bet I could get both of us ready to be introduced back into the world by tomorrow."

"What! So you're agreeing to this! For what, what is this necessary for?" Eclipse voiced his displeasure.

"I never agreed to it." Pierce reminded him. "But I do agree with Eclipse's logic: Why is this necessary?"

"Because," Mara started, "You two are going to start school tomorrow, and your sisters will be surprised of this. If people know about this, you will break the Legendary Rules that has been standing for many years."

"The Legendary Rules stated that you must NOT tell ANYONE about ANYTHING about what happens to you or your friends concerning anything that was related with Legendary Pokemon." Ash stated, gaining their attention, "This only applies if you accepted a special gift from a Legendary Pokemon. You can tell any other Legendary Pokemon about this matter, as long they sworn to keep this secrecy. The punishment of breaking this Law is **Death**."

"Wonderful." Pierce commented. "This wasn't included in that present either. I doubt either of us will come out of this completely sane, but I'll do it. what about you, Eclipse?" Pierce looked up at Eclipse, his body being nearly five inches taller than herself. Looking up at someone felt extremely weird for Pierce.

Eclipse just gave a drawn out sigh. "Fine. If I have to." He said simply. He subconsciously drew Pierce under his arm, crushing her slightly against his side. When former Umbreon Hybrid finally released his hold, Pierce dropped the arm slung around her and scooted away, warily looking at the appendage.

"Okay. Now, we are going to start with getting use of your new bodies." Mara spoke as she sipped her green tea again. After that, she continued, "Pierce's body is obviously 50 times stronger than Eclipse's body. I can see that Pierce is uncomfortable in his- I mean, her new body, while Eclipse seems to be overwhelmed and not used with the strength and power of Pierce's body."

"Hmm … Eclipse's body could use some workout." Ash muttered, "But unfortunately 1 week isn't enough for him- I mean, her to regain all her strength and power. Helping Eclipse to restrain his power need a lot of determination and concentration. Is there a way to change Eclipse's body to get stronger like Pierce? So she can just start from scratch."

"Hmm … there is a way. In fact, I used this ritual several months ago. What do you think, Eclipse?" Mara spoke, "Do you want your body to get stronger?

"If it means I can match Pierce in a fight, hell yeah!" Eclipse responded enthusiastically.

"Good. Now if that's solved, I want you two to start sharing your own personalities, so you can learn to each other." Mara spoke as she stood from her pillow, "I'll be preparing the ritual on my cellar. It'll take several hours, depends with the condition." Then, she walked away into the kitchen.

Suddenly, Ash's phone ranged out loud. He pulled out his phone and answered the call, "Hello?"

" _ **Hey Ash! Where did you ran off into?"**_ it was Daniel who called him.

"Hey Daniel. Umm, we have some personal matter to be done. Right now, we are staying at my cousin's house." Ash spoke.

" _ **Aww, man … Where's your cousin's house? Who is it?"**_ Daniel asked.

"It's … someone that I really know and worth to be trusted with." Ash spoke cryptically, "Anyway, I want you to stay with the rest for a while. I'll meet you at Sunday this week."

" _ **But today is Sunday."**_

"Sunday next week, then." Ash repeated.

" _ **Well, alright then. By the way, say hello to Pierce and Eclipse! Say, do they have some sort of relationship so you want to isolate us from them so they can have a private time together?"**_ Daniel eagerly asked him.

"Err … Yes! But keep this as a secret. Don't let the girls know." Ash quickly spoke. It was a half-truth, actually. Pierce and Eclipse isn't technically in relationship, but from his point of view, they are in relationship.

" _ **Okay! Just keep me posted with their relationship, 'kay?"**_ Daniel spoke.

"Sure." Ash replied.

Then, Daniel realized something, _**"Wait, does that mean I'm going to stay with the girls for the entire weeken-"**_

"Gotta go! Pierce is calling!" Ash quickly cut off, "See ya next week, Daniel!" Then, he abruptly closed down the call. After that, he looked towards the swapped duo, "Okay … I'm going to help Mara to setup the ritual. Meanwhile, you two should share your own characteristics, abilities, business and relation to understand each other. That way, you can adapt not only with your body, but also to those people around you."

"If that's all, I should be going now." Ash continued. Then, he walked away towards the kitchen, leaving the swapped duo behind.

Pierce sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch and propping her feet up on the cushion she was sitting on. "I guess we should get to it." Pierce admitted. "First off, I'll start with the good things about my personality. I'm very protective of the ones I am close to and will lay my life on the line to make sure they're all safe. I'm not proud of it, but I am a very affectionate person, as the ones close to my heart quickly find out. I'm philosophical, but that's not exactly a trait easily replicated. My vocabulary consists of many words that people don't commonly use, like cwtch or beleaguer. I enjoy the quiet and would spend the whole day by myself if everyone would let me. I'm a curious person and love learning about everything from coding to carpentry. If there's something I don't know, I ask about it. I'm impulsive and sarcastic every so occasion. I wake up at six every morning to exercise, which shouldn't be a problem. Add a little dose of insanity in there and that's me." She sat up and faced towards Eclipse, leaning forward and pulling her feet into a cross-legged position. "Your turn." She told him.

"That does seem to suit you." Eclipse admitted. "But what am I supposed to tell you?"

"Your good traits, specifically. I also suggest you write that down, but it looks like Ash is recording it." Pierce pointed out a black object on the table to the left of her, directly in front of Eclipse.

"Fine." He said simply. "I am, as you know; tend to go a bit over the top with things. Good or bad, depends on the situation. I'm impulsive and don't really know how to lead; I'm a follower. I honestly don't see what the rest of the female population sees in things that are considered cute, like children. I hate seeing other's sad or depressed about something and will immediately try to cheer them up, though I have to at least know them first. I'm a very cheerful person and love fun. I can't stand a day where I don't see anyone, as I like to keep myself informed of the happenings of the world, no matter how simple or small it is. I am, admittedly, abusive to those around me, but if they told me that they didn't like me doing so, I would stop." Eclipse stopped herself as he realized something.

"Agh! You'll be able to hit me without another care in the world, while I won't be able to hurt a hair on you without your permission." He pouted, sad that he lost his favorite punching bag when he was a she. "Now all the bad stuff?"

"Correct." Pierce answered. "I'm ADHD and hate watching movies. Remorse isn't an emotion a feel naturally and I'm a sadistic person. I'm antisocial and hate going anywhere with lots of people; parties are the bane of my existence. I'm pretty tolerant of pain and I'll have to show you how to use those claws of yours eventually. I'm not one to show a lot of emotion in general and picking up jokes isn't exactly my strong suit. Laughing? Never heard of it. I'm not overly fond of anyone below ten years of age and can't stand extreme immaturity. Sadly, I have a deep-rooted fascination of the human body's pain interface and love to find different ways to torture people."

"T-torture … people?!" Eclipse choked; astonished that Pierce would even do things like that. Pierce just nodded sadly.

"Aye. I don't regret finding things out like that, because I might actually have a use for it one day." Pierce rolled her neck then nodded to Eclipse, motioning for him to tell him what he was like.

Eclipse sighed yet again, but continued. "I'm sadistic, so that will be easy to keep. Antisocial, something we also have in common, but I do not mind being in large crowds or parties as long as everyone leaves me along and doesn't try to talk to me. Sudden things surprise me and I hate anthropoids with a passion. Earning my trust is no small achievement and I'm a bit impulsive. I tend to resort to physical violence far sooner than I probably should, which is something that I desperately need to work on getting out of my system."

Pierce nodded as Eclipse confirmed most of the traits she had assumed he had. "Anything else I need to know about you that I should be warned about?" She asked. "I know that you're going to have to watch yourself with that height of yours, as kids under six years old love me because of it, but I'll often get attacked by gangs or fighters just because I look intimidating. You're going to have to be wary of my strength and speed; I've had plenty of embarrassing moments when I was a bit uncoordinated." She cautioned.

Eclipse sighed and nodded. "Yes, there is a few things you should know. First of all, you might get knocked around a bit because of your height, your hair, which is now even longer, will tend to get stuck in things behind you. You might want to put it into a ponytail when you are exercising. Bras are necessary and you might want to wear a sports bra for exercising, just so it's more comfortable and nothing … slips out or chafes. Females have a hard time doing pull-ups and other exercises that use the same muscle, so you'll have to work extra hard on those. Your eyes tend to scare people, so use that to your advantage if anyone gets too close, but it does have its disadvantages when a group of people gets brave. I've been hog-tied to a bench before. Next, periods, but I'll go into that later." Eclipse stopped himself there. It was about to get awkward and he didn't really feel like explaining that currently.

"Sounds fun." Pierce commented. "As long as it doesn't drive me insane, I think we'll both survive this … probably." She frowned, pondering just what could happen to the both of them.

Suddenly, Ash's face appeared from the door, "Eclipse, Pierce, the ritual is ready."

"Let's go." Pierce spoke. With that, they left into the cellar.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ritual Room!" Ash dramatically introduced.

"Whoa …" They all gasped in awe.

The ritual room is huge. It looks similar to a cave. There are hundreds of runes around the place, and many of them are unknown to Pierce. The only thing that illuminates the area is a strange floating blue orb that was glowing with enchantingly beautiful blue light. There's a huge white pentagram symbol at the center of the room. They can see Mara standing at the center of the pentagram, carving runes with Aura Pen.

"Where'd you learn all these? Is there any chance I could borrow a book or two on it?" Pierce asked, hunching over and inspecting one of them, making sure not to put her hands anywhere near it.

Eclipse spun himself in a circle, trying to take it all in. "There's so many ..." He said breathlessly.

"These runes are classified as Legendary Runes." Ash introduced, "That means you can't learn about this runes without being gifted to you personally."

Before they can respond, Mara suddenly said, "Alright! It's done!" She begin walking towards them. Then, she said, "Okay. Now, Peirce, I want you to stand at the center of the circle at the middle of the pentagram." She pointed towards the pentagram.

"So, what's it going to do to me exactly?" Pierce asked, hesitantly walking towards the specified area. "Is there anything that I should be worried about like nausea, pain, or anything deforming?"

"This ritual will slightly increase your agility and endurance by multiplying it by 5. It also increases your stat limit, depends with how many grams of diamonds I'm going to put in here." Mara explained as she dragged a table towards the end of the pentagram. On the table, there are four circles, each with overlapping runes on it. "The more diamonds I placed in this circle, the more stat limit that is going to be multiplied. This ritual also can slightly increase your training potent, and of course, it depends with how much gold I put in here. Also, this ritual can change your body shape." She begin putting down diamonds and golds on the circles. She put down 5 diamonds and 5 golds on the circles.

"As for the pain … it's going to be quite painful." Mara spoke with a sadistic gleam, "Get ready to scream!" She shouted as she pressed the Rune button. Suddenly, all the runes begin to glow blue as it started the ritual.

Ash begin walking towards Mara, "Umm … Mara? I don't think that's a goo- whoa!" He suddenly tripped over a pebble and staggered towards Mara. He crashed into Mara down to the ground. The Celebi Hybrid accidently dropped all the Diamonds and Golds on the respectable circles when she fell over, her hands having been already holding the bowls over them anyway.

"Oh no!" Mara shouted as all the jewelry suddenly disappeared from the spot. Pierce screamed as her whole body felt like being burned, quartered, ripped from the inside out, and had something chewing on her brain. She begin to levitate from the ground as the Ritual begin changing her body. Slowly but surely, her body begin to glow white as it became more powerful.

Several seconds later, the glow died down. Pierce slowly landed on the ground as the runes begin to fade away from the existence. After all the runes died down, everyone approached Pierce, "Pierce!" They shouted. Reaching there, they all gasped at her appearance.

The ritual had torn her clothes apart, scattered pieces lay all over the ground near her feet. It looked as if the ritual went overhaul on her body. She had slimmed down slightly, showing off more curves, but her muscles were even more defined than before. She looked like a professional gymnast and body builder with the six-pack that had ripped through her stomach and the larger muscles on her legs and shoulders. He face looked more regal and defined and most of the fur on her body had disappeared, except for around her ears and tail. She retained the rings on her shoulder, thigh, and other appendages, making it look more like tattoos than actual rings. Her breasts had grown just slightly enough to be noticeable and she had grown an inch or two taller, reaching 5'10" height; almost to Pierce's 6 foot height.

Her hips had widened slightly and her skin had smoothed out, and her hair had grown to just below the small of her back, just above her tail. Her crimson eyes showed out more prominently and her cheekbones had been slightly more defined, but not enough to fit the stern teacher look; just enough to give a slightly harsher look to her eyes. Overall, she looked like a dark goddess; a dream woman that every male could drool over.

"The hell just happened?!" Eclipse screeched as Pierce slumped to the ground, unconscious. It seems Pierce couldn't handle the pain he was bearing at the ritual.

"Thank Arceus. Good thing she has a Compact Muscles body." Mara sighed in relief, ignoring Eclipse's screech.

"Compact muscles?" Eclipse asked.

"Compact muscles means you can have more muscle mass with less unnecessary bulk." Ash explained to her, "In this case, your body can become stronger without adding any unnecessary bulk. Female tends to have compact muscles, but I never seen anyone with this rate of compact muscle build."

"Her breast becomes firm and her skin becomes smoother than before …" Mara spoke as she begin poking and observing the unconscious version of Pierce, "Her bone structure become twice more denser than before and her muscles mass was growing enormously huge, yet not much muscle bulk that was gained."

Mara overlooked the upper part of her body, "Slightly increased breast size. No broken muscle fraction. Arm muscle seems fine." She begin poking several parts of her body, "Hard as rock six-pack. No separation of muscles. Heart and lung condition is normal, note the deep swimmer-build lungs … Yep, that's just pretty much it. Whew, I thought she got some injuries when I accidently pour all the gems into the slot." She said as she glared to Ash, who sheepishly looked away.

Relief crossed Eclipse's face. "What was with all the screaming then?" He asked, still concerned for Pierce's welfare.

"You're the one who screamed. You should ask that question to yourself." Ash deadpanned, making Eclipse to blush in embarrassment.

"Okay, since it's all done here, I think we should get her some underwear and bra and place her in the room." Mara spoke, "Ash, I want you to carry her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I'm not going to carry a naked woman here." Ash spoke as he put his hand on defensive manner.

Mara rolled her eyes, "Fine. Eclipse, carry her."

Eclipse nodded. He tried to lift Pierce from the ground, and found her to be quite heavy than expected. With a slight struggle, he finally able to carry her in bridal style. Then, they went into the room.

* * *

After placing her inside the room and put some underwear and bra on her, they finally sighed in relief. "Whew, I thought his mental was about to break down due all the pain." Mara sighed in relief.

"Pierce have 'lots of pain toleration. He- I mean she likes to carve runes with her uh … claws on her body." Ash hesitantly explained, "It makes him- I mean her to be more tolerate with any kind of pain."

"I see …" Mara nodded. "So, now for the next step to fulfill the ritual. We're going to train her body to the fullest potent, so her body state will become permanent. Meanwhile, I want you to help Eclipse controlling his new power."

"Should it be you who was responsible doing that?" Ash asked, incredulous.

Mara smirked, "We're going to do this together. I'm going to train Pierce while you're going to help Eclipse controlling his power."

"Hmm …" Ash hummed in thought. Then finally, he spoke, "Okay. I'll try to help her out …"

"Good!" Mara spoke cheerfully. She looked to Eclipse, "So, do you have any question to ask?"

"How long until she wakes up?" Eclipse asked, prodding the limp form of Pierce with a finger.

"She's going to wake up tomorrow, considering how many gems that was used in the ritual." Mara spoke as she grimaced, "She was clearly very lucky to survive the ritual without any scratch. Her body was supposed to melt down because the excessive power that was demanding to expand her body …"

"What would happen if her muscles did not compact?" Eclipse wondered out loud. "And will this have any effects of his mental state?"

"This doesn't affect any of her mental state, aside from the female body effect that was influencing her." Mara explained. She shuddered as she explained the rest, "If her muscles is not compact … she's going to get an abnormally big muscle with oversized breast and buns in her body. That, or she's going to tear into pieces due to the unexpectedly fast bone growth and exploded into pieces after the ritual was done."

"Well that's ..." Eclipse shivered. "Horrible! I'm starting to feel sorry for him- I mean, her."

"It won't happen if our certain male here," Mara glared to Ash, "Didn't trip over and crashed to me. You have wasted the whole bowl of gems! And each bowl are filled with 100 gems! Pierce was lucky that she survived due to her special Compact Muscle condition!"

"S- Sorry …" Ash apologized. Then, he blinked, "How are we going to explain this to the others?"

"Say that Eclipse has been training all weekend with me." Mara replied nonchalantly, "You should use that reason since I can slow time in some area, so it felt like hours inside this room while were actually only gone through several seconds. Tell them that she's been training for a week at my house. I'm a Celebi, after all."

"Wait, she's going to stay here for a week?" Ash asked, incredulous.

"Of course! The ritual book says that she need to get some extremely harsh training in order to keep the body in shape." Mara explained, "Otherwise, she will receive some backlash if she didn't get the training to make the body change permanent. I'm going to slow the time down in my house and also slowed your body growth process, so people won't get suspicious with your height and body growth if you have been spending 5 years in this house. Don't worry though, it only affect your aging properties. So all kind of training still can modify her body."

"What about her new height?" Ash asked.

"Tell them she used the Handy-Tall Machine to make herself taller." Mara spoke, "I have lots of gymnastic set and books about martial arts at the training room. You should check it out sometime."

"Can you explain more about what's happening to Pierce?" Eclipse asked worryingly.

Mara stayed silent for a moment. Then, she answered, "I wasn't expecting her to become that strong when the ritual was finished." She hesitantly replied, "Her agility and endurance was multiplied by 20, so that means she becomes extremely fast like an expert shinobi, and could endure getting hit by a speeding truck without getting any scratch."

She paused to let the information sink in, "The ritual had removed all her stat limit, allowing her to gain almost unlimited power and strength. Her training potent was increased by 100, so that means she can gain a 1 year worth of training with just only a day. This is the second time I've seen a body like this …"

"Wow …" Eclipse gasped in awe. Then, she realized something, "Who's the first one?"

"The first one is Ash." Mara spoke as she stared to him, "Ash here doesn't have any stat limit since he was born. His agility and endurance are the outmost highest than the rest of youngling Legendary Pokemon. He always done training in his personal dimension 2 years every day with help of the self-made Pokemorph Growth Hormone, which increases his training potent by 10, depends with the supplement intensity. That is possible since his dimension did not affect his aging properties and did not have any relation with the time in this actual dimension. He started that training regimen ever since he was five, which really shocked me since he already uses PGH at five, and people did not start puberty at 5. It seems Ash here is a special case."

"Wow …" Eclipse gasped in awe. "How can Ash do that?"

"Legendary Pokemon has more pain tolerance than usual Pokemon. We also has a lot more energy than usual Pokemon, allowing us to stay awake for 2 years without having any rest." Ash explained, "The longest time for Legendary Pokemon to stay awake is 2 years. Beyond that, we will slowly get tired and eventually passed out a month later."

"I'm far stronger than you could ever imagine, Eclipse. I can lift a massive skyscraper with my bare-hands without any struggle. I can run fast that could put Latias and Latios species down to shame. I can summon an attack that could destroy the whole country. I can form a strategy that will always succeed." Ash boasted to them, making Mara sweat-drop, "I can jump up from the ground to the rooftop with only one jump. My body and skin is so endurable and hard, that not even an atomic bomb could scratch my body."

Mara looked to Ash, "So Ash, how does it feel knowing someone is going to be as strong as you?" She stated teasingly. It was no wonder for her to know Ash was godlike strong, since she knew Ash's power-hunger issue. It has been a teasing material for him since their childhood.

"It's a bit worrying …" Ash muttered, "Especially since she could get stronger than Pierce's body. I better increase my PGH potent and training time … hmm …" He trailed in thought.

"If you're worried about it, why don't you try to use your training regimen with Eclipse here? I'm sure Pierce's body can catch up with Eclipse's body in case if her body went stronger than Pierce's body." Mara suggested.

Ash hummed, considering the suggestion. Finally, he nodded, "Okay. I'll do that. But first … what are we going to do now?" He said as he stared towards the sleeping form of the former Absol Hybrid.

"Now, we wait." Mara spoke, "Then, we can finally begin our game." She finished with a sadistic glint on her eyes, making the other two gulped indulgently.


	7. Chapter 6: Vacation Mess! (Last Part)

**Hello, ladies.**

 **Absol: That's the worst opening I've ever seen.**

 **Author: Hehehe ... sorry, but I couldn't just help it! Anyway, hello world and welcome to the 7th Chapter of Humorized Reincarnation!**

 **Lucario: Technically, it's the 6th, not counting the Prologue.**

 **Pigeonracker: ... Let's start the Review Section and be done with it.**

 **Author: Okay. Latios, you read the review.**

 **Latios: Alright. The first review is from "Samster687" he said: "** **Worst. Vacation. Ever.  
They didn't even get to go to the beach like they wanted, that sucks!  
Your grammar is definately improving each chapter, although it still could use some more work.  
As for the body swapping thing, generally speaking that development is used for comedic effect. You're making it into something really really serious, which sort of ruins the humor of it, in my opinion. And giving Eclipse's body god-like strength on par with Ash seems a little counterproductive to making Ash that strong in the first place.  
I guess this chapter sort of answered my question from the last one, but I still don't see how Pierce would've been ok with the constant pummeling and how he wouldn't have said something to Eclipse. I guess it doesn't matter anymore seeing as how they're in the other's bodies though.  
This was still a really cool chapter and I can't wait for more. You're getting better and batter as a writer each chapter, although if o may make one last suggestion, it might be better if you didn't write such detailed descriptions of how strong the characters are. You tend to change them every time, which makes it confusing, plus a lot of it is redundant, and those superfluous words take up a lot of unnecessary space.  
All in all though, this was a really cool chapter and I can hardly wait for the next one. Keep up the great work! :)"**

 **Author: Thank you. Although, they did go to the beach like what they want, but not for Ash, Pierce and Eclipse.**

 **Mew: Sure, the body-swap trouble is being handled seriously, but once the vacation over ...**

 **Zoroark: And they went back to the school ...**

 **Author: The shenanigan begins ... hehehe ... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Mew: Oh shut up, Author! Anyway, Eclipse and Pierce can only match Ash when his power is restrained. Note that Ash never showed anyone how powerful he can be.**

 **Absol: ... next.**

 **Latios: The next one is from "SilentGuardian22" he said: "** **ok this is going a little bit OP and ash is making a bit OOC to me in the last chapters but you did a good in that chapter but i think you over do it because? Guns i mean this is a pokemon story right? i mean that chapter kind a like OP and using guns? really? i mean they can use there pokemon moves right? man you really outdone yourself .  
That's all SilentGuardian22 is out peace!"**

 **Author: Not really ... I did mention that Ash can be serious at times in the previous Chapters. And besides, Guns are reasonable in Pokemon World. In this case, Pokemorph world. They used guns because they can't use any Pokemon Move in the Magic-free area.**

 **Meloncake: Hello? What about me?**

 **Author: Oh, yes. Meloncake. I almost forgot about you.**

 **Meloncake: Next!**

 **Latios: This one is from "Magic Ball" He said: "** **... I'm not sure which I'm more: Thrilled, or horrified.**

 **You seemed to expect a review from me (Which considering I've given reviews to everything you publish for at least a month, that is to be expected), however you follow it with a comment that at least seems directly addressed to me (Amusingly, that was an unanswered question I had :D). Didn't have a review last chapt. because preparing for school took priority. I squeezed in the time to read, but couldn't for a review. By the time I finished preparing for school, I had forgot I hadn't reviewed. So, in return, you get two reviews mashed into one! Enjoy something that will probably be my longest review to date!**

 **And to make this clear to any other person (Due to a PM I received recently), I don't hate Aurabeam's stories. Far from it. I seek to say my opinions on what has been written. If you believe I have flamed his story somehow (Which the unnamed private messenger did), I honestly don't care. Aurabeam and co. have given me no negative messages to what I've said.**

 **Anyways, Chapter 5's review!**

 **How could Efi have known about Ash's laptop videos on moves he's made. Ash would have a very powerful protection over what was in his laptop so access when he isn't there won't work. If it's a 'look over the shoulder' thing, Ash has Aura, and you seem to make Ash like keeping secrets, and since he is in no way in a romantic relationship with Efi (That we know of. A lot of time is cut out and you could include fluffy moments in flashbacks later in the story), he has no reason to show her. Remember, The males have only known the girls for less then a year. A relationship I will deal with, but a 'show and tell' for all their greatest secrets, even for those who hit boyfriend/girlfriend status, I won't.**

 **Logically, Daniel should have more muscles then Ash ore Pierce. Fighting types would naturally have an affinity for physical attacks, thus muscles. The idea for muscle mass being the greatest on Daniel is also supported by the fact that, in game using 'Bulbapedia' for my info here, Mew is only 1 foot 4 inches, compared to Lucario's 3 foot 11 inches. If you argue about Ash's dad, the point of size does matter. Don't really care about the whole 'Hybrid' or 'Anthromorph' stufff for that.**

 **Ash would, once again using logic, be a better tank, physical, special, and health count, and be faster then Daniel, but be slightly weaker offensively, provided they were equal level, identical IVs and EVs. This is simply using in-game base stats (I used 6th gen B.S.T. on Bulbapedia for my source). If Mega-Evolution is something that Daniel could accomplish, he would outspeed Ash (Logically!) by 12 B.S. Otherwise, Ash outspeed's by 10 B.S. (Take these two points seriously, semi-seriously, or just ignore it. You can check what I said on Bulbapedia [This is not meant to advertise Bulbapedia, it just had what I needed])**

 **Anime porn advertisement followed by either a reference to Sarah's boobs or her vagina. Wow. That is unless I took the first bit the wrong way, but the second I'm really confident on. :D**

 **And you put yourself in as a god of sorts. Can't include fluff? Activate Godmode and make it happen!**

 **Lastly in Rifa's car is Pierce. How did he not hear any of this? It's obvious he has knowledge of Aura, and if anything greater then spheres is done with aura, argumenting his senses shouldn't be above him. And to be prepared for any attack, he would need to have argumented his senses to hear/see/smell it before it comes (Ex: A sniper shot from miles away/a car driving into theirs/poisonous gas.) And I don't know about you, but if someone yells 2 feet behind me, no matter how loud I'm blaring music, I'll hear. That and the girls poking at Sarah never thought of what would happen if Pierce turned around.**

 **Moving to Ash's car, the mood you set up killed all happy/bright thought in my head when that came up. Then this is followed a boring explanation of things, but you FINNALY made it short. Because i know it's gonna be brought up later, and then it will just be important stuff, I just scrolled right on by the explanation for A.M.S (Your Mystery Dungeon story) and Shadow-Pokerus combo thing (Arumshipping story remake I forget the tittle of. Ash betrayed story).**

 **GTA 5 teaching people anything, aside from killing people in a video game is fun, or that certain spots if you drive into them send you flying, is impossible. And I've played it. It's not just from Youtube videos.**

 **Glacial is an OK addition (You already have so many characters, and most get little to no screen time!). I only have one problem with her. One and only one. EEVEE MADNESS! You have one of every Eevee evolution and now you have added another Eeveelution! There is 32 (35 including megas) different Ice Types! Use one of them! It's a minor complaint, but don't just spam Eeveelutions in this story. I will get boring and confusing (As in I'm not 100% sure what half the Eeveelution's names are. Screen time!) That and she thought Ash almost hit her with a lamp post (If that was supposed to be funny, I didn't get it.)**

 **The whole kingdom plot seems just a meaningless side-quest in what is going on. Fluff is doable on a battlefield (As an early chapter shows), but here it will be much harder, considering you can die. But this all seems to be a huge pointless plot point with no connections to what else is going on.**

 **And Eclpise's and Pierce's relationship is way to far. They have not been dating for a month (If the mental timeline of this story in my head is right) and she is bashing his skull in? On top of her and Pierce's anti-social personalities? Nope. I think it was supposed to be funny, but it is WAY to far out of context. An up until this point the knowledge of them dating was confined. Eclipse shouldn't have knowledge of Ash and Daniel knowing, and Pierce knowing the girls know about it. By how they work (Anti-social), they don't seem to want to flaunt their relationship. So bashing the other's skull in with a sniper rifle's hilt is kinda like just saying 'Hey, were in a relationship!'**

 **Last comment, you named the bad zone after a holiday (Sorta) in America, which is indeed called Black Friday. It's near Christmas, and everything is on sale for seemingly no reason then. Don't know if you know about that**

 **And moving on, Chapter 6's review.**

 **This story should be set way before when it is. You mention that bodies are seemingly stuck in an area that looks like it's from the 15th century. Alakazam can't forget anything, and Machamps can lift stuff. Foremen and workers. They should advance much faster then we do. They, when making new machines, will always remember how the machine malfunctioned/broke or can increase the efficiency of it. Then Psychics' powers can be a very focused version, so precision tools and multiple giant databanks aren't needed (One would be used for sharing data between pokemon via internet). Just subtract like 10K years or so.**

 **And humor returns with a failure to knock. *Light Applause* Although Pierce doesn't appear to have any way to tell that the room Ash and co. are in is where they are at.**

 **Now I'm pretty sure we can all agree; the Library isn't describable with the word 'Titanic'. It is not underwater, going so in it's grand opening. use long adjectives that make no sense, but mean big.**

 **Why post guards at the Library? Daniel is outside and guarding already. If someone else is in there, there are other doors, that you HAVE mentioned. So what's the point? Splitting up is also just a recipe for disaster. And fluff. Much, much, MUCH fluff.**

 **How is what Ash said going to Change Glacial's life? It's a simple sentence that pretty much says he's indifferent about saving her. I will never understand the female gender (A curse a males will share till the end of time...).**

 **How could Daniel's group have heard Eclipse or Pierce (I don't really know/get it) scream? Their out front, quite a ways away. If they did hear, they shouldn't have gotten there so quick. This also means they left their post... Nice kitty? (If Ash realized this and put together what remains of the anger of Daniel buying those laptops...)**

 **While multiple times in the anime Mew is claimed to be able to learn every move, in the games, Mew can't learn Miracle Eye, by Level up, Event, and Lucario doesn't get it so it can't be breed.**

 **Screw legionaries and genderlessness. Don't even care that genderlessness isn't a word. I can't tell if you were shooting for a male Celebi or a female, because you referenced both male and female parts. Ugghhhh. Just give Mara a definitive gender, and save my mentality.**

 **Cwtch isn't proper English grammar (Or is the correct term word structure?). All words must have a vowel (A, E, I, O, U) or at least a vowel sound (Most commonly done with Y) in a word. Otherwise it isn't English. The other word you put is English. Putting their definitions together, I managed to get 'Laying siege to hugs' which got a giggle out of me.**  
 **(As a secondary note about Pierce's personality bio, drop the exercise early, laying down life to protect, and overprotectiveness and that describes my elder brother!)**

 **Harmless (VERY Harmful) Fluff with a sniper rifle and several cracked skulls!**

 **Understand that Pierce and Eclipse still are operating by there originally personalities. Pierce seems almost somber about telling Eclipse about the fact that he tortures people. The are ALL teenagers (The Guys and Girls). So The idea of torture shouldn't surprise anyone to much, especially considering she does know what it is like to kill and does have weapons in her room that can kill. And well... Eclipse has been hogtied to benches? But still is a virgin? Confusing much. And lastly, since when do people just carry rope?**

 **In other words, marvelous job Aurabeam (And anyone else who helped! You don't show who so you get a virtuial High-5 though. Aurabeam gets ..."**

 **Lucario: Whoa, that was a long one. Anyway, for the first one, Efi isn't actually leaning on his shoulder. She's more like glancing to his laptop when talking to him.**

 **Mew: As for the second one, yes, Daniel is _supposed_ to be bigger than Ash. However, due to the story plot and some ... _complications_ , I have to make Daniel just like that.**

 **Absol: ... for the third one, Mew species can be a ... Universal Genius and All-Purpose Pokemon due to their nature. They can learn any kind of move and able to transform into any kind of creature. We choose him to become a Mew Hybrid for a reason.**

 **Meloncake: For the fourth one, Pierce is half-asleep. End of argument.**

 **Author: For the fifth one, sorry for killing your good mood by putting the Ash's car scene. I just want it to get sorted out before they arrived to Newbark Village.**

 **Mew: For the sixth one, thank you for correcting our references of GTA 5.**

 **Lucario: For the seventh one, she didn't thought about Ash hitting her with a lamp-post. She was admiring/staring the lamp post. You can say she's stuck in 15th century without any knowledge of the world of 20th century. As for adding another Glaceon here, since ... to be honest, I'm suck at making names and choosing character.**

 **Zoroark: And here you insisted to choose the character ... *Sigh*. Anyway, for the eighth one, the kingdom is just a side-plot to connect a plot to another plot.**

 **Absol: ... for the ninth one, Pierce and Eclipse's way of relationship is actually suggested and requested by Pigeoncracker ... *Sigh***

 **Pigeoncracker: ...**

 **Meloncake: For the tenth one, Pokemon can NOT live WITHOUT MAGIC. It's like removing something that has been part of your life for billions of years. How did Alakazam memorize all of those? Magic. How did Machamp got their inhuman strength? Partially Magic. Also, the influence from the 'Black Friday' area didn't help at all.**

 **Author: For the eleventh one, Pigeoncracker is the one who suggested me to use the word 'Titanic'.**

 **Pigeoncracker: Well, at least you can change it later. For the twelveth one, Post Guards? What Post Guards? As far as we remember, we said that Daniel is guarding the gate and Ash seeing _through_ the window towards the gate.**

 **Zoroark: For the Thirteenth one ... I mean, the thirteenth, let's just say it's a girl thing. Don't want to explain that, don't want to say anything about that. It's just a girl thing that men can't understand.**

 **Mew: For the fourteenth, F**K GAME-VERSE! I CAN LEARN ANY MOVES WHENEVER I WANT!**

 **Lucario: Calm down, Mew. Anyway, for the fifteenth one, Ash isn't really angry to Daniel when he bought all those laptops. Read this Chapter to find out more about it.**

 **Meloncake: As for the sixteenth, Mara is _FEMALE_. She only have a muscular body that males always dreaming of.**

 **Author: For the last one, Eclipse is STILL a VIRGIN. No questions and no exceptions! The same goes for the boys and girls with an exception of Pierce.**

 **Mew: Finally! We covered all the reviews from "Magic Ball"!**

 **Author: This probably the longest review that I've ever seen and I've ever answered since I joined the FanFiction. Next!**

 **Latios: *Snore* ... Oh! What? Err ... I mean- Ahem! The next one is from "Nopemanor" he said: "Body swap? Plot twist!**

 **From a close and touching talk with Princess Glacial and Godly Ash, to a comical body swap of a sadistic rune master and sadistic Misty incarnate. On that note, Eclipse reminds me of Misty. I'm sure other said something like that already.**

 **A few shenanigans for the past few chapters, including that event in the van... *squish***

 **Grammar has inproved ten-fold since your first few stories.**

 **Is Ash related to all the legendaries? (He's a Mew hybrid, afterall.)**

 **Assuming Mew's say in the A/Ns, ther will be a "Lemonade Stand" somewhere...**

 **Anyone wanna play tennis with grenades?**

 **Everything's great so far, wonderful jom Aurora Beam team!**

 **Oh, and about your other stories, when will they be updated?"**

 **Author: Thank you. Ash is obviously related with the Legendaries. In fact, all Ketchum Family Line are related with Legendaries.**

 **Meloncake: Of course there's a "Lemonade Stand". If you see Author's profile, there's one story where we put all the lemons from non-M-Rated story into that story box.**

 **Lucario: Tennis with grenades? No thanks. I don't want to get charred when it explodes. But thanks for the idea, anyway.**

 **Mew: For the other stories, they will be updated once we are done with this story. Next!**

 **Latios: This one is from ... oh wait, I think that's all interesting review that I can pick.**

 **Mew: Alright. Now that's done, you should read the story now.**

 **Author: Remember to 'Favorite' the story if you like it and want to share it with anyone.**

 **Mew: If you want more from this story, try to 'Follow' the story! it'll keep you posted about this story in your profile and Email. That is, if you activated the Email Notification in your Settings ...**

 **Author: If you want to share it with your community, try to add this story to your community! Share the story, so other people can read it too!**

 **Pigeoncracker: If that's all, I think we should read the story.**

 **Zoroark: Sure! Initiating ...  
**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 7  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 68  
Favorites: 92  
Followers: 103  
Visit Count: 6429  
Community: 2**

 **Note: Yaay! The graph went up!  
**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Vacation Mess! Training Week (Part 4)**

* * *

 _The next morning …_

Pierce woke up with a strange feeling. Unlike before, he- I mean, she didn't feel like being contained anymore. She felt stronger, faster, better, she felt like she was in her regular body. The Umbreon Hybrid looked around and took notice on her surroundings, _'Mara's bedroom.'_ She thought.

Pierce slowly sat up from the bed. She looked around before standing up and walked towards the mirror at the wardrobe. There, she took more notice on her new appearance, "Beautiful …" Pierce whispered in awe.

"So, you're awake." Pierce jumped in surprise as she looked to the source. There, she saw Ash leaning on the wall next to her, "Like how you look?" Ash continued. Ash is currently only wearing black training pants.

"I'm more curious what you're doing staring at me- with no clothes on." She noted dully. "So, what happened?"

"Your body gets stronger than before after the ritual. Now, all it needs to make it permanent is by training you 'till the breaking point." Ash explained, "Mara is going to explain it more to you. And before you ask, I've been in a lot worse condition than you."

Pierce blinked and looked at Ash curiously. "I wasn't going to say anything of the sort. Why aren't you uncomfortable around me, Ash? Too used to the sight of someone naked alone in a room with you?" She pointed out, teasing Ash slightly.

"Trust me, I am." Ash deadpanned, surprising her greatly. He sighed, "Now since you're awake, you're going to wash your body before the briefing. The bathroom is over there." He said as he pointed towards the bathroom.

Pierce blinked. She slowly walked towards the bathroom and entered it. Several seconds later, Ash hear some running water and some happy hum from the bathroom. Half an hour later, Pierce went out from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

She slowly went towards the wardrobe and opened it. The Umbreon Hybrid begin rummaging around the wardrobe looking for some clothes and underwear. Suddenly, Ash spoke, "Need any help with your clothing?"

Still rummaging around in the drawer with her left hand, Pierce waved Ash off. "Out." She commanded.

"What?" Ash said in confusion. Pierce stopped and turned around, facing Ash. Then, she suddenly grabbed him and lifted him in bridal style, "Whoa! Pierce!" Ash shouted. Then, she threw Ash out from the room through the door.

Ash landed at the living room with his butt first. After that, Pierce slammed close the door. Ash silently moaned in pain as he begin rubbing his butt, "Ow … that was the first time someone lifted me like that." Ash muttered.

Suddenly, he noticed someone was coming to his way. In fact, it was Eclipse in Pierce's body. Right now, Eclipse is wearing a black training shirt and black short pants. Ash asked, "Oh, hey Eclipse! How are you today?"

"I'm doing as well as I could be right now." He responded. "Why did you get thrown out?"

"Dunno. She just asked me to leave, but she already threw me out before I left." Ash shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on him. I was also notified that she could use some help with clothing, especially upper body." Eclipse walked past Ash and pushed open the door, eliciting a small screech from him. "What the hell are you doing with that? That's going to chafe and you're going to be in a world of pain if you wear a bra like that!" He quickly entered and closed the door behind him.

Ash chuckled. He slowly stood from the ground and cleaned the dust off from his clothes. He begin walking towards the living room and continued going to the Training Room. Reaching there, he found Mara doing gymnastic activity. Right now, she's wearing grey shirt with a black skirt.

The Training Room is big. There are many gymnastic equipment around and several shelves full of supplements. Ash whistled, "You've got 'lots of collections here, Mara."

"If you want to be strong, you have to do 'lots of training." Mara spoke as she dropped the barbell that she was lifting. She sighed in relief, "By that means, you need more equipment to help your training."

Ash chuckled, "You never change, Mara."

"You too never change, Ash." Mara replied. She leaned forward, and spoke, "Where's Eclipse and Pierce?"

"Pierce is busy learning how to wear woman clothes while Eclipse is helping her to learn it." Ash replied nonchalantly. He walked to the shelves and start looking at the supplements, "Hmm … You have 'lots of collections here. What supplements have you taken recently?"

"I'm taking some WHEY and high dose of Proteins." Mara explained, "I can't take PGH pills constantly. Those things are expensive to buy and too demanding for my body."

Ash chuckled again, "Can't handle having too much power?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up, Ash." Mara uttered, "I'm not used to take those growth hormone pills. It makes my body aches sometimes."

Ash chuckled, "Ah, your body need to get more push if you want to take constant dose of those pills." He replied.

They stayed silent at the moment. Ash is busy looking around the shelves while Mara is texting with her phone. Finally, Mara spoke, "Hey Ash, what do you think about a battle?"

"Huh?" Ash spoke with a confused tone.

"For old time's sake. It's been a long time since the last time we battle." Mara spoke with a smirk, "I want to know how strong you've become since last time we've met."

"Perhaps, we should battle later when Pierce and Eclipse arrives. I want to make an example of our training, after all." Ash replied. Then, he noticed something, "Speaking of which, here they comes."

Mara turned around and noticed that Pierce and Eclipse are walking towards her. Pierce is wearing a short blue skirt and a crop-top sleeveless shirt, revealing her ripped stomach and muscular arm. Ash smirked, "Decided to seduce me with that clothing, Pierce?"

"Who says I was trying to seduce anyone?" Pierce retorted. "Certainly not Eclipse, I don't like her... him now, enough to do that. No offence, but he hits me and I tolerate it because I trust him and, honestly, I need a hit on the head every now and then." She frowned and scratched the base of her ears. Leaning against the walls, she continued. "He forced me into it and hid the rest of the clothes- damn these straps hurt!" Pierce complained, picking at something under the back of what one could barely call a shirt.

Eclipse pouted. "Why can't I have my fun? And none taken." He suddenly remembered. Noticing what Pierce was fiddling with, he quickly slapped her hand away. "Don't do that, you don't want your undergarments falling off in public, do you?"

Pierce quickly stopped fiddling with it and resorted to scratching the back of his neck, complaining about shedding and tangles.

Mara chuckled, "You two looked like an old married couple arguing like that."

"An old married couple would've killed themselves if they did what we do to each other." Eclipse deadpanned.

Mara laughed at his response, "Alright. Now, let's get down into the business."

"It has come to my attention that you have a hard time adjusting yourself with your body. Pierce couldn't wear women clothing properly, nor knowing how to use toilet as female. Eclipse has the same problem. You two still doesn't know how to join society with your own gender." Mara spoke as she begin circling around them.

Finally, she stopped behind them, "To fix that, I have discussed with Ash on how to fix this trouble. Ash will help you to pretend to be each other, while I'm going to help you train." Mara finished with a grin.

"When are we going to return back home?" Eclipse asked curiously. "Not that I have a problem with it, but I really miss everyone!"

"You are going to return home after the ritual effect becomes permanent." Mara spoke, "Which means, you will be staying here for 7 years straight."

Pierce sighed. "At least training would take some of the anxiety off. We won't be able to do anything about our rather ... unique condition until the week after that. Sounds good to me." She nodded her head, satisfied. Eclipse just stared blankly at the wall before slowly nodding too.

Mara laughed, "You shouldn't be worried about getting worried by your relatives. I'm going to suspend your aging properties and modified the time mechanic in my house. So, time here runs slower than the outside world."

"Legendaries never make anything simple, do they?" Pierce stated matter-of-factly. "Trying to understand how I got in this position in the first place makes my head hurt, but now you're adding modification of time to the list!" She rubbed her head wearily, letting her actions finish the sentence for her.

Ash chuckled, "It's your own fault for ever using the Body-Swap Rune in the first place. Anyway, we're going to start with physical training." Then, Ash pointed to the ground, "Pierce, Eclipse, do 1000 Push-ups! NOW!" He barked, imitating their certain strict homeroom teacher.

Pierce snapped her head to Ash and stared straight at him. "I'll be able to do one-hundred, hundred fifty max from what I can tell right now. Eclipse will be able to, but not me." She pointed to the mentioned absol hybrid. Eclipse's mouth was still agape, wondering what possessed Ash to make them do that amount.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, SOLDIER! FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE ON MY HAND! I AM GOING TO TRAIN YOU TILL YOU HAVE NOTHING TO TRAIN ANYMORE!" Ash barked. He looked away and giggled, "This will be interesting …" He whispered to himself.

Then, he turned back to the two, "DO IT, OR I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER 1000 PUSHUPS!" He barked.

"I'm not physically capable." Pierce responded. She folded her arms, unaffected by any of the yelling. Eclipse immediately dropped to the ground and started while Pierce and Ash were having a staring war that ignited the small bits of dust that crossed their gazes.

"Fine." Ash huffed, "Do 150 Pushups, NOW!"

Pierce looked at Ash warningly, disliking the commands before dropping to the ground next to Eclipse and starting, going at nearly twice the rate Eclipse was, being more used to pushups than the poor hybrid next to her. Pierce was noticeably tiring far faster than Eclipse, beads of sweat already appearing on her brow. Eclipse had yet to start breathing even slightly hard.

When the both reached a hundred. Pierce spoke up. "Put a condensed ton on his back and have him only do a hundred more pushups. It'll go faster and it's a better workout." She huffed, beginning to slow down slightly.

"Okay, stop." Ash finally spoke. They finally stopped and stood from the ground. He noticed that Pierce is panting slightly. Ash waved his hand as two water bottles appeared on his hands, "Here."

They took the water bottles. They opened it and drank it. However, Pierce immediately stopped, "What is this?" She asked.

"WHEY Water. It helps to keep your muscles and body nourished and fresh." Ash answered. He crossed his arm, "Now." He pulled out an Aura Pen from his pocket, "I am going to write some Weight Runes on your back. This way, you can have more training."

Pierce sighed, turning her back to Ash. "Fine. You might as well, but if I pull something, it's all your fault." She grumbled. "I don't even think that legendaries can fully heal a torn ACL within a few minutes."

"Oh, shut up. Be grateful that we want to train and help you. Eclipse, turn around." Ash ordered. Eclipse quickly turned around. Ash filled the Aura Pen with his aura, then begin writing runes on their back. The ink was glowing with light blue color while being written. After that, Ash pulled out two white papers. He wrote a rune on each papers. After that, he placed each paper on the Weight Runes on their back. The paper glowed for a few seconds. After the glow ended, he pulled it away as he spoke, "Okay. It's done."

They turned around as Ash begin inspecting the rune papers. Ash showed the two rune papers to them, "In this paper, there are Switch Rune, Remote Rune and Repeater Rune. You know how this works, right?"

"I don't." Eclipse spoke up. "Pierce probably knows how to use them." Looking at Pierce, he got a firm nod as confirmation.

Ash sighed, "Never-mind that. Now." He pressed the rune on the paper. Pierce and Eclipse suddenly fell down to the ground as the runes begin taking effect, "1.2 Ton for Eclipse, and 20 kilogram for Pierce. I want you to start doing 100 Push-ups, Sit-ups, Pull-ups and 5 kilometers running. Starting … now."

They quickly begin doing Push-ups. Ash chuckled, "Now, where was I …"

"You forgot about my challenge, Ash." Mara reminded him.

Ash chuckled, "Of course. Let's get to the battlefield."

They walked towards the battlefield. Ash took the left side while Mara took the right side. Ash took his stance while Mara only smirked, "Still the same strategy, Ash?"

"You'll find out." Ash replied with a smirk.

"So, who's going to start first?" Mara asked. Ash shrugged, "Wanna bet?"

"Sure." Mara nodded as she pulled out a coin, "The usual?"

"Yep." Ash nodded. Mara threw the coin up to the air. It slowly landed to the ground with a cling before jumping several times. Right after it went completely still, Ash dashed forward with supersonic speed.

Mara begin dodging his attacks. He punched left, right, aiming to the shoulder, round-house kick, swinging his tail with Iron Tail, uppercut punch, and did several other punches. Mara had several trouble dodging his attacks. She barely dodged his uppercut punch and Iron Tail.

Finally, Ash conjured an Aura Sword and Mara summoned a Leaf Sword. They swing it together and clash it against each other. "Not bad. Now let's see how you deal with this." Mara said as they clashed they swords several time before doing several back-flips, gaining distance.

Mara raised her hand as hundreds of Energy Balls, Aura Spheres and Shadow Balls appeared behind her. Ash merely raised his eyebrow, "Really. That's the same trick you used years ago."

"Oh, but you'll realize it's more than that." Mara spoke as she snapped her finger. The spheres flew towards Ash like a bullet.

Ash rolled his eyes as he changed the aura signature in his Aura Sword. He begin knocking the spheres away with his sword by swinging it to either way. He frowned as he noticed that he couldn't cut the sphere into half.

After the attack stopped, Ash frowned, "Surely you have more than that."

"Ohohoh, believe me, I am." Mara spoke as she raised her palm, showing a small rune paper with a Remote Rune and Button Rune on it. Ash's eyes widened. He looked around and noticed that no spheres that he had knocked away dissipated to nothingness, as instead, it was suspended in the air.

Mara pressed the Rune as it suddenly glowed blue, detonating the spheres. Suddenly, all the spheres begin firing attacks like Bullet Seed, Dark Pulse and barrage of mini-Aura Spheres towards him. Ash quickly cursed his luck as he begin running around the arena with supersonic speed.

He dodged left right, avoiding the Bullet Seeds. He quickly jumped up and did a vertical flip as he dissipated his sword and teleported two of his Beretta 92FS to his hands.

Using Light Manipulation, he created solid hard light for him to stand on the air. He jumped three steps on the air before doing back-flip and start firing bullets to the spheres.

The spheres immediately perished once it was hit with a lethal bullet. He also noticed that some of the attack from the spheres hit the other sphere, _'Friendly-fire, eh?'_ Ash thought.

He begin shooting the spheres while running with supersonic speed. Some of the bullets are flying with curved velocity instead of straight, _'Calculus lesson of the day: Do NOT fire a firearm at supersonic speed.'_

However, he has no trouble with this issue, since he could always think about the coordination, thanks to his fast thought speed. Finally, after all the spheres was destroyed, Ash spoke, "That was unexpected."

"Unexpected indeed." Mara drawled, gaining their attention, "You certainly have gotten powerful than before, Ash."

"So do you, Mara." Ash muttered with a smile. He pointed his pistols to Mara, "Now. Did you yield?"

"Nope." Mara simply replied as she snapped her finger once more.

Suddenly, several light green portal with some Latin language around it appeared on the air. Ash's eyes widened, as several chain with pointed edge came out from the portal and went straight to him. He didn't have time to dodge as one of the chain wrapped itself around his neck and body. Then, the other chain begin impaling itself around the arena, swirling around the land, before going to the surface and wrap itself around his body. Ash tried to struggle for release, but immediately regretted it as the chain suddenly harshly dragged him across the arena.

The chain dragged him up to the air before the other chain wrapping itself around him. It wrapped his arm, legs, neck and finally, his body. After it was over, Ash can be seen being chained in supine position. He was completely immobilized. He can't even move an inch of his body.

Mara smirked as she spoke, "That was a quick turn out of an event. Did you yield?"

Suddenly, a cold steel was pressed on her neck, surprising her greatly, "I am the one who supposed to ask you that." She looked back and saw Ash standing there, smirking with his pistol pressed on her neck. She turned back to the chain and noticed that it wasn't Ash who was being chained, instead, it was a humanoid wooden logs.

"I ..." Mara sighed, "I yield."

Ash smirked as he released her. Mara sighed as the chains vanished from the existence. Ash placed his pistols on the table while checking the ammunition. Finally, Mara spoke, "How did you do that?"

"A trick that I learned from our certain shinobi." Ash spoke to her, "It's perfect to fake your own death." He noticed that Pierce and Eclipse had stopped doing push-ups. They were staring at him with awe and respect look.

"What are you doing?! Get back to your training!" Ash barked.

"Stop being overpowered," Pierce complained. She quickly resumed her push-ups before Ash reached for the rune paper, but she couldn't help sneaking another comment in. "It's rather unbefitting."

"The problem with power is that people pay attention to it, and it's very easy to get beside yourself and use it in the wrong way." Ash spoke cryptically, "But there are some who has control over their own power, and used it for the right way."

"Who says photographing naked eeveelutions is the right way to use your power, Ash?" Pierce asked critically. "Scantily clad is one thing, but I think you might've taken it a bit far with psychic cameras."

"What?" Mara whispered in shock.

Ash's expression was priceless, "I never took any explicit pictures." He replied.

Mara frowned, "My senses are telling me you didn't lie. Are you really telling the truth?"

"Yes." Ash firmly responded.

"Well then." Mara replied. Ash sighed. He knew that Mara isn't going to drop that matter anytime soon. Then, Mara continued, "I'm going to get some supplements for them. Arceus knows they might need them soon." Then, Mara walked away.

"I really hope that these supplements don't have any adverse side-effects. We've had enough, and things from legendaries aren't exactly the safest things." Pierce placed her head against the ground—"It's what caused this thing in the first place." She sighed and continued her push-ups.

Ash pressed the rune papers once more. They suddenly fell down to the ground due to the sudden weight influx, "Pierce, you're going to carry 50 kilograms and Eclipse, you're going to carry 2 tons of weight. I want one push-up every second or else, I'm going to make you clean the whole gym everyday with a toothbrush for the next 7 years!" Ash barked, making them wince.

"Too bad I'll be dead before that deadline finishes," Pierce muttered to herself humorlessly. "How long," She asked seriously. "Are we doing push-ups for. They're boring."

"Shut up and do your work!" Ash barked again.

* * *

 _The next day … a year later for Mara's residence ..._

Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing on the training room while watching Pierce and Eclipse doing workouts. Pierce is lifting some barbell around the corner while Eclipse is running around the field. It has been going for a year now. Well, a year inside Mara's residence, but a day at the outside world.

"Come on, Pierce. Give more push or else I'm going to make you run for 12 hours!" Ash shouted. Pierce begin to hasten her training as she hastened her lifting.

Ash looked back as he saw Mara approaching him. She was holding some sort of a speed gun on her hand. Ash grinned, "You found it?"

"Yeah. I finally found it at my garage. Even after 10 years not used, this thing still looks new." Mara spoke as she handed over the 'speed gun' to Ash.

Ash inspected the device. It looked like a speed gun, but with some different features. The screen is larger than speed gun, and it doesn't have any camera. Ash started up the device.

 **Starting up …  
Detecting Protocol …  
Protocol found. Checking …  
Power_Bank … Ready.  
Meter … Ready.  
Device Ready. Awaiting order …**

Ash frowned, "This thing is lacking software."

"Well, it was made 10 years ago." Mara shrugged.

"At least it's not broken." Ash muttered as he pointed the 'speed gun' to Mara and pulled the trigger. It beeped as more lines appeared on the screen.

 **Scanning … Completed.  
Printing Report …  
Species: Celebi Hybrid  
Age: 15  
Power Level: 7,997,904  
Printing Complete.  
Device Ready. Awaiting order …**

"Power Level? What kind of Scanner that still use Power Level?" Ash spoke incredulously.

"Ash, that thing is made 10 years ago. Just deal with it." Mara deadpanned.

Ash groaned, "Fine. I'm going to reprogram this thing later." He spoke as he pointed the Scanner to Pierce and pulled the trigger.

 **Scanning … Completed.  
Printing Report …  
Species: Umbreon Hybrid  
Age: 15  
Power Level: 3,554,290  
Printing Complete.  
Device Ready. Awaiting order …**

Ash whistled, "That's pretty impressive for someone who was technically training for a day." Ash spoke, amused.

"It seems the ritual is still taking effect." Mara muttered, "Hopefully we have enough time to make the ritual permanent …"

"Yeah … I don't want to see Pierce in pain because of it." Ash muttered as he pointed the Scanner to the running Eclipse. It suddenly dinged as more lines begin to appear on the screen.

 **Scanning … Completed.  
Printing Report …  
Species: Absol Hybrid  
Age: 15  
Power Level: 1,315,421  
Printing Complete.  
Device Ready. Awaiting order …**

Ash frowned, "Hmm … Eclipse needs more training. We need to increase the supplement intensity and increase her training rate."

"Yeah. We need to make them balanced." Mara nodded. "Here, let me help you to scan yourself." She said as she took the Scanner from him. She pointed the Scanner to Ash and pulled the trigger.

 **Scanning … ERROR: 404 – Unable to Scan: No Pokemon is found.  
Returning Command.  
Device Ready. Awaiting order …**

"What did it say?" Ash spoke as he leaned forward. Mara frowned, "Hmm … it couldn't scan you here. Can you stop your Fuzzy Signature ability?"

"Okay." Ash spoke as he closed his eyes. He glowed for a brief second. After that, he opened his eyes, "Try to scan me again." Mara pointed the Scanner to Ash and pulled the trigger.

 **Scanning … Completed.  
Printing Report …  
Species: Mew Hybrid  
Age: 15  
Power Level: 999,999,999,999,999,999 ERROR: 1337 – Exceeding Limit  
Printing Complete.  
Device Ready. Awaiting order …**

"Really … you're that powerful." Mara deadpanned.

Ash leaned to her shoulder. Then, he chuckled, "Looks like I'm still the best. But … I don't think I was that strong."

"It's just a device that determine how powerful you are, Ash." Mara spoke, "The real thing that determines your strength and power is by fighting."

Ash smirked, "Ah, but some device never fails. Now …" Ash turned to the others. He put his hand on his mouth and whistled aloud. The others noticed this. Pierce and Eclipse stopped their doing and begin to gather around him.

"Okay, guys. That's enough training for the day. Tonight, I am going to make you watch and play a game that will improve your intellect and hone your skill of deception." Ash spoke as he waved his hand. Suddenly, two devices appeared on their heads. These devices looked like a headband, except it looked too big for a headband, "This is one of the new generation of Virtual Reality Device: The Omni Bridge."

"You should really ask before putting foreign objects on people's heads. It's like knocking on someone's door, except their cranium." Pierce reprimanded, pulling off the device so she could see again. "You might want to take that off before you hurt yourself, Eclipse." She advised him, watching amusedly as he stumbled around.

"Anyway, before we start, I am going to explain more about this training. Firstly, Omni Bridge will slightly enhance and hasten your thought process, so you'll feel like learning for hours while you actually been studying for a second. When the training started, Omni Bridge will automatically put your body in a suspended state. So you don't have to worry about losing your gain once you used this training regimen all day." Ash waved his hand again. This time, two beds appeared next to him, "Secondly, I will explain about the training that will be included in this system."

Ash pulled out a small box from his pocket, "For Eclipse, you will learn from a simple shooting trick to the art of intelligence. Unlike the usual virtual training, this training is specifically made for you. The level of this training will be set to 'Phased', so you're going to repeat the training many times over from the very basic to the expert and maximum level until you mastered all of the training. Don't worry about the safety. I've used this training many times over to hone my skill back when I was still 5."

"And for Pierce …" Ash looked to Pierce, "You will have a different training regimen than Eclipse. Since you've been training under me for years, I'm going to give you the training that you haven't received from me. Your training is going to be a short one, since I already taught you everything you need to know."

"Very well," Pierce sighed, "What am I going to do instead?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Ash replied with a grin, "Now put on the VR and lay down on the bed."

"You know how much both of us hate secrets being kept away from us?" Eclipse asked. Ash nodded. "Good. Don't keep too many." He cautioned. They both finally lied down and put the devices on.

"Don't worry. You'll soon find out. Hehehe …" Ash cackled before pressing the button. Their body glowed for a few second, before finally fell into suspended state.

"Ash … what kind of training did you give to Pierce?" Mara hesitantly asked him.

"Ooh … it's just something that involves deception, seduction, erotic and explicit experience." Ash chuckled, "Eclipse also get that training too. By the time they're finished, nothing that involves hormone and seduction will ever able to manipulate them."

"And by the time they switched back?" Mara deadpanned.

"There's no telling they'll jump on each other or not." Ash replied with a chuckle, "Anyway, I better go to get some pills in case they decided to jump on each other. And probably some supplements too." Ash continued as he begin walking towards the storage room.

Mara sighed, "I better get some equipment ready." She said as she went towards her gym equipment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

"I wonder what Ash, Pierce and Eclipse are doing right now." Daniel wondered.

Here we can see Daniel and the other Eevee Sisters on the beach. There's no one aside the group, since the place looks deserted. The only thing that can be seen around is a small tent and some big umbrella around it. The Eevee Sisters are currently having fun at the beach, while Daniel is resting on a sheet while relaxing under the shadow of the umbrella.

Right now, Daniel is wearing nothing but a swimming trunk. The others are also wearing their own swimming suit. The only one who didn't wear any swimming suit is Rifia, who's currently drinking some lemonade under the umbrella next to Daniel. She's currently wearing a plain green T-shirt with a dark green jeans and leaf green sneaker shoes.

Rifia finished her lemonade, "Aah! There's nothing more enjoyable than a lemonade in the middle of the beach."

"Why don't you enjoy yourself, Rifia?" Daniel asked, curious why Rifia didn't jumped into the water already.

"I can't. There's still some business to deal with." Rifia spoke. Then, she looked to him, "So, what do you think about Veilstone City so far? Any interesting events lately?"

"Well … Veilstone City is okay, though I don't like the industrial area. There's too much pollution." Daniel uttered, "I don't really know if there's any interesting event in Veilstone City. But Ash, Pierce and Eclipse seems to have a plan to spend their weekend."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, where did they go?" Rifia asked.

"I don't really know where they went." Daniel answered, "I called Ash after we left the castle. When I asked him where he went, he explained and I quoted 'someone that I really know and worth to be trusted with'."

"Worth to be trusted with …" Rifia hummed, "Hmm … maybe some of his relatives?"

"I don't know. Ash rarely talks about his family and relatives. Let alone visiting them." Daniel admitted. It was true, actually. Ash never talked about his family to anyone, even to him nor Pierce. It was strange for someone who has a perfect and caring family.

"Maybe he was abused?" Rifia guessed.

"What? No!" Daniel quickly denied her guess, "Ash's parents and family would never do that! I mean, Miss Myu is a very kind and caring Mew and her husband, Levin, is a powerful and overprotective Lucario. He have about 15 siblings whose name I can't remember."

"Well, you can't be sure about it. I mean, we just learned that he's a Royal Family, the strongest one at that." Rifia shrugged.

"I don't know … Ash has too much secrets … secrets that Pierce and I didn't even know." Daniel muttered as he adjusted his seating position, "The first time I befriended him, he was all mystery. He's not registered in any government website in any country, not even the hospital has ever recorded his birth nor police station ever recorded his existence. It was as if he didn't exist in this world, yet exist at the same way."

"Maybe it has something to do with his father?" Rifia suggested.

"Maybe … his father is a commander of the whole army in Jubilife City, so he might have manipulated his way to remove all records about Ash in the Internet to prevent anyone from getting close to him." Daniel spoke as he begin rubbing his chin, "Or perhaps Ash had hacked into the government website and deleted all his records on purpose … But why?"

"Wait, how did he get his ID and Driving License if he never have any records in the government website?" Rifia asked, incredulous. "How did he even attend the school?"

"How he get those is still beyond me. There's no way in the world he could get those … unless …" Daniel trailed off.

"Unless?" Rifia insisted.

"… No, but … that shouldn't be possible …" Daniel muttered, "But for someone for his caliber … maybe …"

"What is it?" Rifia spoke, irritated because Daniel ignored her presence.

"There's an organization that was still unknown to anyone in this world, an organization that never 'existed' to anyone in this world." Daniel muttered, "If it hadn't by an Email that I intercepted, I wouldn't know about their existence …"

"What was it called?" Rifia pushed further.

"I'm not sure … but their symbol is the legendary Arceus, along with a symbol of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. I've searched everywhere in the internet, but came up with nothing. It was as if this organization didn't exist." Daniel muttered as he grabbed a can of soda.

"Maybe Ash have some relation with it?" Rifia suggested.

"Maybe. I can't take any assumption without getting a definite information, some proof and the truth from Ash's very own mouth. I was too afraid to ask him since he might snapped at me and did something to me."

"Why would he do that?" Rifia spoke, shocked with this information.

"Ash trusted no one." Daniel spoke as he snapped open the soda can, "Not even his other friends. The only people that he trusted is Pierce and myself. Even so, he was reluctant on trusting us back then." Then, he chuckled, "He was so badass back then that he even beat our asses 'till we can't even walk."

"He really did that?" Rifia said, shocked.

"Mmhmm. That was about 5 years ago." Daniel spoke. He took a sip on his cola, before continuing, "After we managed to crack his shell to us, we found many good personalities of his. Ash is extremely overprotective to his friends, just like his father. He also kind and care to his fellow family, although he rarely directly helps them."

"Ash is a natural leader. Even so, he's very loyal to those who's close to him." Daniel spoke with a smile. He looked towards the vast ocean, "Ash is … well … complicated. He never took insults from people seriously. I know he never really mean it when he beat us up for something stupid that we did together. He is the reason why we became strong now. He is the reason how I can stand on bullies. He is the reason why I became like this now."

"What did you like before you met Ash?" Rifia asked.

Daniel sighed. He looked down to his cola, "I wasn't like this before I met him. I was so weak that I can't even lift a rock back then. My parents often abused me for everything I did and students at the school often bullied me because I was weak. I was thin back then, skinny with barely any muscles nor experience in battling. It was abnormal for a Fighting-type to be like that. Unfortunately, that's the truth. 10 years ago, I was barely fed with anything from my parents. Who feed me and helped me to evolve? Ash. Who took me in when my parents kicked me out from the house? Ash is the one who took me in until my parents decided to let me enter the house again. Who trained and feed me until I grew big like this? Ash."

"That's horrible. How can your parents did that to you?" Rifia said, horrified.

"They're not really my parents. They adopted me. My father is a Persian Hybrid and my mother is a Purrolin Anthromorph. They're used to be the Mayor of Jubilife City." Daniel spoke with disgust, "I know that information, since there's no way for them to breed a Riolu. I always wondered why they always beat me up everytime I did something."

"Well, at least you have a good life now." Rifia spoke as she poured another lemonade from a kettle, "What about your parents? How did your 'father' become the Mayor of Jubilife City?"

"Dirty works." Daniel spoke with disgust, "Couple of bribes and murders. They're the worse couple that I've ever seen."

"That's horrible ..." Rifia muttered, "I mean, bribes are quite common in business and politic world, but murders?"

"Yeah. They used to order Assassins to murder their rivals. They used to be untouchable in politics and business world." Daniel replied as he took a sip on his cola.

"Wait, used to?" Rifia asked.

"One thing that Ash taught me: Kill or to be Killed. The strong will defeat the weak, and the weak will always despise and neglect those who are strong. There's no Light and Dark, nor Good and Evil. There's only Power, and those who weak to seek it." Daniel spoke to her, "Those are things that he taught me."

"That sounds like someone who always hungry for power." Rifia remarked.

"I know." Daniel nodded, "I've known Ash for years. He's fierce, overprotective, and kind to those who are close to him. He also loyal to those who trusted him. Although gaining his trust is like trying to steal Da Vinci's work from the most secure museum in the world. The only problem he has is his lust for power."

"Lust … for power?" Rifia muttered.

Daniel nodded, "Yes. Ash always determined to become stronger, stronger than anyone in this world. He also determined to make us strong like him. He didn't use his power to control, nor to make other people's suffer. He wants to protect – to help those who in need. He wants to protect those who are tormented, so they know that not everyone in this world are bad and evil. He wants to help those who in misery, so they can taste how good life is in this world. He has the purest purpose for gaining power, something that not everyone in this world have."

"What about you?" Rifia asked, "You're powerful now. What are you going to do with all those power?"

Daniel stared to her, "I never wished for power in the first place, but I want to protect those who are close to me. And besides, I am forever in debt of Ash. He's the one who turned me like this. As a Lucario, I will always loyal to him no matter what. I used to call him 'Master' several times until he snapped and insisted me to call him by his name."

Rifia chuckled, "That must've annoyed him a lot."

"Yes, it did. It took me months of effort to fight against my nature to stop calling him 'Master' and respected him as a friend and not as someone who is superior than me." Daniel spoke. Then, he chuckled, "He even told Pierce to put a Vollair Rune and custom Voice-Trigger Rune. So everytime I called him 'Master' even by mistake, it will activate and stimulates all the pain receptors in my body for a second."

"What?!" Rifia spoke in shock, "That's torture!"

"I know." Daniel nodded, "But that's just the part of my mental training. I did ask how we can endure this training, but all he says that we always can. I trusted him, but Pierce is a bit hesitated. When he asked about his training, he just go silent and went on a trance, like getting on a flashback. Judging from his face, we know that he must've endured harsher training than us."

"I see ..." Rifia muttered, "He must've gone through a lot."

"Yeah. He have a lot of secrets that even I don't know about it." Daniel admitted, "I can only hope he can be more open to us. I can't force him to open up his secrets, since I have to respect his privacy. Pierce also thought the same thing. I guess secrets are to remain secret until the time is chosen for them to be spoken."

Rifia shook her head, "I guess that's true."

"Yeah ..." Daniel added with a chuckle.

The Leafeon Hybrid finished her lemonade, before putting it on the table next to her. Finally, she said, "So, any love interest yet?"

Daniel spluttered in surprise, almost dropped his coke, "What?"

Rifia giggled, "I asked you about any love interest. Judging from your reaction, you must have some."

"Well, not really ..." Daniel shrugged, "Sarah seems to have some interest on me, and Alexis is sort of close to me. Shannon is okay, but she's a bit annoying when talking about computers."

Rifia smiled, "Then let me tell you something about Sarah ..."

"Sarah is a good girl. She may a bit perverted, but she's good at heart. She has a good body, with those curves and elegant build. Unfortunately, those things are the only issue that preventing her from getting any real friends."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

Rifia smiled as she looked to Sarah. She was playing water in the beach with the other sisters, "Because of her body, people viewed her from a negative perspective. The males only looking for her body, while the females are jealous of her. She never have any true friends before. Until now."

She looked to Daniel. Then, she put her hand on his chest, "You are willing to befriend her not because of her body, but because of her heart. Not just you, but also Ash and Pierce also willing to befriend her. But you are the first friend that she ever have."

"But what about the other sisters?" Daniel asked.

"They are exceptions. They're not friends, they're family." Rifia spoke as she crossed her arm, "Sarah had tested you once, and approved you as a friend and family."

"Wait, when did she-" Daniel stopped in mid-sentence as he realized something, "Oh … that's why ..."

Rifia nodded, "Yes. She never willingly give her body like that without any purpose. When she was naked and asleep next to you, she was expecting you to rape her. But you don't. You jumped and freaked out like finding a snake in your bedroom." She chuckled.

"What will happen if I … did something to her that morning?" Daniel hesitantly asked.

"Then she will stab you with a knife and murder you in cold blood." Rifia deadpanned, making Daniel shivered slightly.

The Leafeon Hybrid eased a bit, "Anyway, your action lets her to view you from a different perspective. You may haven't know this, but she have killed hundreds of men and women in self-defense. She loathed men for their behavior towards her and she hated women for their jealousy and hatred."

Rifia shifted her sitting position, and unfurled her arm, "Sarah is very good at the art of deception. She may never showed it, but she actually likes you. No one have ever took off her mask of deception. But she was hoping for you to take off her mask."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"She likes you, silly." Rifia giggled, "I mean, she took liking on you the first time she met you – every aspect of you. She like your personality, she like your strength and power in battle, she even like your muscular body."

Daniel blushed at that statement. Rifia smiled, "Last thing you should know about her. Several years ago, she swore an oath. She will forever loath every men in the world until someone captures her heart." She stated.

The Lucario Anthromorph gulped. Rifia continued, "Once someone captures her heart, she will never leave her lover's side. She will always be on his side and will always together with him. She will forever be loyal with him, until death tears her apart."

"How to confirm this oath once she was claimed by someone?" Daniel squeaked.

"Once someone caught her heart, she will-"

 _ ***AAAAAAAHHH!***_

Everyone's attention turned to the beach. Sure enough, there's a speedboat driving towards the ocean in full-speed. The most surprising thing is that there's a rope tied to the boat; dragging Sarah alongside with it.

"SARAH!" Rifia shouted in shock. However, before she could do anything, she suddenly knocked back as Daniel ran towards the speedboat in a sonic speed.

On the boat, 2 creatures are laughing. The one is a male Houndoom Hybrid and the other one is a male Elekid Hybrid. The Houndoom Hybrid is the driver of the speedboat, "HAHAHA! I can't believe it was so easy to kidnap her!" he spoke.

"Yeah! She'll worth 'lots of money at the market." the Houndoom Hybrid spoke.

"Sorry fellas, I don't think you'll ever sold this girl." Another voice suddenly spoke.

"Wha?" They quickly looked around. Daniel suddenly appeared next to the Houndoom Hybrid with his fist glowing blue. He punched him directly on his chest, breaking his ribs and creating some internal bleeding.

The Houndoom Hybrid staggered backward and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. The Elekid Hybrid took a step back as Daniel turned off the boat, stopping it slightly. The Elekid Hybrid quickly untied the rope and tied it on the boat anchor at the edge of the boat.

Before Daniel could do anything, the Elekid Hybrid spoke, "Stay back! Or the girl is going to sink down on the ocea- Whoops!" He suddenly slipped and pulled the rope that was holding the anchor.

Daniel snarled. He charged forward, grabbed the Elekid Hybrid and begin tearing his body apart with aura-enchanted Metal Claw. After that, he jumped down into the water, trying to save Sarah.

Down in the water, Daniel pushed more aura on his feet and created a bubble of air with aura to help him breath. He spotted Sarah not far from there, unconscious, but still alive.

It took him several minutes to reach her. He quickly grabbed her and cut the rope using Cut attack. After that, he dove towards the surface and begin swimming to the beach.

Reaching there, he was greeted with several worried Eevee Sisters. Rifia was the first one to spoke, "Quick! Get her to the safety!"

Daniel carried her in bridal style towards their camp not far from the place. He placed her on the sheet. Alexis quickly brought a Medi-Kit from the tent. Rifia quickly checked her breathing, "She's not breathing!" She said in panic.

"Hold on." Daniel spoke as he put his hands on her chest. His hand glowed blue for a few seconds as he pushed his aura to Sarah's body. After pushing enough aura into hers, he start controlling those strings of aura to push the water out from her body.

Few seconds after, Sarah begin coughing water. She quickly flipped back and begin puking all the water out from her lungs. After that, she begin breathing heavily, "W- What happened?" She said with raspy tone.

The Eevee Sisters quickly hugged her, "Oh, Sarah! I thought we lost you!"

"Me too! How can you be so careless?"

"Wait … what happened?" Sarah said confusingly as they released her.

"You were dragged by some evil man with a speedboat! Don't you remember?" Efi uttered.

Flashbacks of her recent memory flashed on her mind. Sarah gritted her teeth, "I swear! Everyone is just like that! Selling women as if we're an object to pleasure themselves!" She ranted.

"Umm … Sarah?" Rifia spoke, "Daniel is actually the one who saved you."

"W- What?" Sarah spoke in surprise. She looked to Daniel, "You … you really saved me?"

"Err … yeah. I did saved you." Daniel spoke, shrugging.

"Not only that. He also the one who helped you to take out those water from your lungs." Busuta stated. She quickly added, "Not by CPR of course. He used his aura ability to take that water out from your body."

"Really?" Sarah muttered in surprise. She looked at Daniel once more, "I … thank you for saving me."

"Err … okay?" Daniel spoke in surprise. That was the first time Sarah spoke any thanks.

"I think we should call the authority now. After all, Daniel just killed two people." Rifia spoke as she pulled out her phone. She looked towards the floating boat, "In self-defense." She added.

* * *

 _Back with Ash … the next day in real world … 1 year later in Rifia's house ..._

"Alright guys. I'm going to introduce you with someone else here." Ash spoke. Right now, they are standing at the training area. Pierce is still wearing the same outfit, while Eclipse is not wearing any shirt with only training pants covering his lower part. He also have a black pouch wrapped around his thigh.

"Hello. My name is Senka, and from today, I will be your trainer." The newcomer spoke with an emotionless tone. Senka is a Darkrai Hybrid. Senka is a woman in her late 30. She's about 6 feet tall, with elegant build. She's wearing a black robes with red scarf around her neck. This Darkrai Hybrid has a long white hair, with normal human ears and white pale skin color.

"She will help you to train more towards Dark Arts, Dark Runes, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, and Dark Wards." Ash explained as he begin circling around them, "You will learn more about Death, visiting the Afterlife, studying Immortality, and learning more about your Type. And she's uh … my cousin."

Ash looked at Senka. The Darkrai Hybrid stared at him. She nodded, before looking back to the swapped duo, "… I will teach you more about Dark-Type, and hone your abilities to it's fullest. Now, I wish to know how far you've gone with your abilities."

Pierce and Eclipse looked at each other, and nodded. Senka looked to Ash, "First, I wish to see you battle against Eclipse."

"Okay. Eclipse, you take the left. I'll take the right." Ash spoke as they begin walking towards the battlefield. They readied their battle stance as Mara stepped to the referee stand.

"Alright! Ready? Get set. Start!" Mara shouted excitingly.

Eclipse dashed forward with both hands reared on his back. He quickly pulled out 3 kunai with Explosion Runes attached on them, and threw it to Ash's feet. The Shiny Mew Hybrid teleported away right before the kunai exploded.

Dusts begin to build from the ground. Eclipse ran through the dust as he relied his Aura Sight. He jumped and pulled another Kunai from his pouch. He stabbed forward, expecting the attack to hit. However, much to her surprise, there's nothing there, _'How? Aura Sight says he's here.'_

Ash suddenly appeared in front of him, taking him by surprise. His fists starts to glow with dark red color as Ash begin sending barrage of punches and kicks towards him. Eclipse can only dodge and block the kick and punches, but some of the punches had hit him.

Finally, after he stopped, Ash's hand turned purple as he jabbed it to his chest. Eclipse staggered backward and coughed some liquids. They could tell that Eclipse has been poisoned from the Poison Jab attack.

"Time out!" Mara shouted. They stopped battling and approached the rest of them.

Reaching there, Ash caught Senka's expectant look. He quickly spoke, "Eclipse has a good offense, but need to work more on defense. He relies too much on his senses, so it's easy to fool his senses with illusion-based magic. You might want to look more to his creativity in battle."

"Very well. Do you have any question before you start your training, Eclipse?" Senka asked him.

"What kind of training am I going to be doing?" Eclipse asked, folding her arms and looking at the Darkrai Hybrid curiously.

"I will be training you more towards Dark Arts, Necromancy and Blood Wards." Senka replied, "I also will teach you more about torturing creativity. Dark Runes is not recommended, because you have no talent to use it, and offense are your specialty."

"Why Necromancy?" Mara asked. Last time she checked, Necromancy is the darkest art that has been lost in time. The Ketchum Family has some books talking about that subject, but very few who mastered it due to lack of the information. Senka is one of them.

"The Art of Necromancy allows you to summon skeleton and undead to do your bidding. It also allows you to manipulate and creating undead bodies for defensive and offensive purpose. It allows you to cover your lacking of defense." Senka explained, "I will teach her more in theory with less practical, so by the time Freya arrives and swapped you back, you can begin your Necromancy training more in practical."

Then, Senka looked to Ash, "I wish to see you battle against Pierce."

"Okay …" Ash muttered as they begin walking towards the battlefield. Pierce took the left side while Ash took the right side.

Mara eagerly took the position at the referee stand, "Alright! Ready? Get set. Start!" she shouted.

Pierce suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Ash. Ash's eyes widened, _'Nearing Speed of light.'_ he thought with a proud smile. Pierce readied a Night Slash. Then, she slashed him.

However, much to her surprise, Ash just dispersed in a poof of smoke upon impact. Ash suddenly appeared behind her and launched a Miracle Eye. However, after the attack was hit, Pierce suddenly turned around and launched a Dark Pulse towards him.

Ash quickly teleported away right before the attack could land at him. They stopped as they stared to each other, "Not bad … I've taught you well in that department." Ash muttered. Pierce nodded.

They suddenly disappeared and appeared again at the middle of the battlefield, Aura Swords ready. Pierce slashed him, but Ash blocked it. They proceed to clash their swords hundreds of time at the speed of light. While doing so, they went running and dodging around the arena, forming strategy and summoning attacks. Fortunately, Mara and Senka could see them clearly. Unfortunate for Eclipse, his eyes can't follow their movement. All he saw is just clashes and explosions.

Ash dispersed his Aura Sword and snapped his finger as he jumped up to the sky. Blue crystal-like circles appeared all around Pierce. Pierce's eyes narrowed, _'Project Beam.'_ she thought. She recognized it as Ash's final blow attack. He rarely used it in battle. From her experience, those Project Beam will fire a beam of explosion in 3 seconds.

 _3_

Pierce smirked. She flicked her hands as two Glock 18 appeared on her hands. She quickly aimed to each of the Project Beams nearby and shooting it. She also starts running forward to Ash. The former Absol Hybrid suddenly front-flipped as she shot 5 Project Beams behind her.

 _2_

26 more Project Beam left. Still upside down in mid-air, Pierce spin around as she begin shooting several more Project Beams around her. The now Umbreon Hybrid landed on the ground and shot more Project Beams out of the air.

 _1_

9 more Project Beam left. Pierce front-flipped once more and shot 8 more Project Beam behind her. Her eyes widened as the last Project Beam finally shot its beam towards her ground. She got hit by the explosion and was sent flying towards Ash. Taking this as an opportunity, she charged a Night Slash on both of her arm.

Not expecting this, Ash got hit twice with a Night Slash, followed by a flying kick that sent him staggering backwards. He collapsed to his knee. When he looked up, he stared at the gun barrel of Pierce's Glock 18 pistol.

"Time out!" Mara quickly shouted.

Pierce sheathed her pistols and offered Ash a hand. He accepted it as he stood from the ground. There, they heard Mara and Eclipse clapping together.

"You've done well, Pierce. Not many people could land a hit on me." Ash spoke as he winced, "Ow. Especially on a critical area with a Super-effective attack. I really wasn't expecting that kick too. It's been a long time since I received a hit from someone."

"I love being this flexible," she grinned, looking out at the battered field she was just on, "It helps loads with dodging!"

"You have to return to your own body soon, Pierce." Ash muttered as they begin walking towards the rest, "You'll find that female's life is much complicated than a male's life."

Reaching there, Eclipse attempted to squeal and instead came out with a highly distorted grating noise. "Pierce! That was awesome! How did you do that?" He eagerly asked.

Pierce massaged her temples. "Would you please not do that? Males were not meant to make feminine noises for a reason." She complained.

"Then you try!" Eclipse suddenly blurted, causing Pierce to give him an odd look.

"I don't think I'm emotionally capable of doing such a thing."

"C'mon, call it practice."

"No."

"Just once, for me? Please!"

"Please don't try to use growlithe eyes on me. It just looks ... queer."

"What if I bought you a bunch of alcohol?"

"I don't drink and never will."

"What if I got you a pantyhose?"

"Ew, no."

"I'll force you into one if you don't do it!"

Pierce sighed reluctantly, noting that Ash and Mara were watching curiously. "Fine, but this is a one-time occasion," She drew a slightly deeper breath than necessary, "Why do you want me to do this again?" Pierce asked, disappointing them.

"Because it's something I do all the time!" Eclipse exclaimed eagerly.

"How do I even do such a thing?" He asked, trying to figure out exactly what this was supposed to accomplish.

"You've got to be really excited about something, and then it comes naturally!" Eclipse told her like she was an idiot, but then he took one look at Pierce's blank face, "Ah, you do have a point." He commented. Giving one last look at Pierce, he sighed. "You'll do it later then! I'll hold you to your promise!" Eclipse proceeded to sprint to the door and practically fling himself out.

"You mean threat." Pierce muttered to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, Eclipse." Ash quickly grabbed his arm. "We're not done here yet. You're going to do training with Senka here. Anyway, Pierce has a good defense, but she's lacking of offensive attack. She's creative, and she was built for speed."

"Almost all Dark-types are built for agility and speed. Most of them are also build for close-range attacks, including Umbreon and Absol." Senka muttered. She looked at Pierce, "Tell me, Pierce. You are trapped deep inside the forest with enemies surrounding you, and they are ordered to kill you. You are wearing a basic military suit and vest. You have nothing except an unloaded pistol on your hand and a flashlight on your hands. What will you do to survive the onslaught?"

"What's with all the unloaded pistols?" Pierce complained, "I mean, at least think of something original, like having a bayonet in your thigh." Seeing the stern look she got from the Darkrai, she sighed and moved on. "Jump into the trees and proceed to take down the enemies in the very back by knocking them out with the flashlight or pistol- the one's that they don't expect to be killed, and take their ammunition. Once they've noticed me in the trees, I'd simply shoot them all; hopefully there'd be few left."

"Correct." Senka nodded, "Dark-types has specialty over darkness. We can always blend with the dark – becoming one with the darkness. Stealth is our element, and we can always use it to hone your art of murder. It is the reason of why all pure Dark-types are built for speed – because we are specialized for stealth, deception and cunning."

"As generation passes, many Dark-type lose their ability to blend with the darkness. They've become weak, pathetic, obvious and lacking of ability." Senka spoke as she crossed her arm, "They lose their knowledge of Dark Arts. They lose their agility and ability. The reason of why I agreed to train and teach you is that I want to revive the glory of Dark-types in this world. Starting from you."

"Don't doubt her teachings. Her age is about 5 billion years old." Ash whispered to Pierce and Eclipse. "She's been teaching hundreds of Dark-types for many generations."

"Now, tell me, Eclipse." Senka started, "You are kidnapped inside a room with nothing but a phone in your pocket and paper clips around the corner. You are sitting in a corner with your hands tied with a fraying rope. This phone has no connection, and have a television and camera feature. The captor also have forgotten about you, abandoning you alone there for hours. What will you do to escape?" She asked as she looked towards Eclipse.

"Crouch down and slip the rope under my feet, then get up and kick down the door. Then proceed to hide to the left of the door. If no one notices and comes in, I'd go out and find a sharp object to free myself. If someone does, strangle them and use whatever is on them – letter opener to using the bones in there body to rip it – to free yourself. Once done, find the fastest way out." Eclipse answered quickly.

"Good answer, but incorrect." Senka spoke, "You were supposed to use the paper-clips and lock-pick the door with your hands tied together. Kicking the door open could alert the others. That is, if there's someone nearby. There's a possible chance that the captor has someone else kidnapped there and guarding the new hostage. Your option to kill someone nearby is a good option, but should you lock pick the door, you can use stealth to murder the captors nearby. That is, if they are near your room."

"Picking a lock with paper clips is pretty much impossible without the tools to make an actual lock pick out of them. Besides, it would be next to impossible to do it with my hands tied." Eclipse retorted, not really sure where the Darkrai hybrid was going with that.

"It is possible to lock-pick the door without looking. This is where I came in. I will be teaching you to do the impossibles." Senka finished. "To me, impossibility doesn't exist. Everything is possible if you are willing to learn how to do it and willing to use it without any hesitation. You need to think outside the box. This is one of the huge step in order to become a true Shinobi."

"Eh?!" Pierce and Eclipse said at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Senka here is a true Shinobi." Ash spoke with a grin. His eyes glowed as his clothes suddenly transformed into something else. After the light died down, Ash can be seen wearing a black shirt with black bluish vest. He also wearing a black jeans and a black sneaker shoes. Additionally, he has two pouches each on his thighs, and a silver cross necklace hanging on his neck. He also have a hostler strapped on his back. It was holding a black suppressed Five-Seven pistol.

"I, too, also a true shinobi." Ash spoke with a grin. Then suddenly, he disappeared from the spot.

"Now, I suppose you are ready for the training." Senka spoke, "My training will be harsh. Some people calls it torture; some calls it suffering; and some people who are incompetent and mentally weak calls it a path to death."

"I am ready to train you. The question is, are you ready to be trained?" Senka spoke with a sadistic gleam.

"Umm, sure, if you stop staring at me like that." Pierce leaned away from Senka, looking at her oddly. When the Darkrai Hybrid turned her gaze to Eclipse, she scooted backwards a step and belted out a quick "WhateverPiercesaid!" and took off running.

However, Ash suddenly appeared in front of him. He quickly grabbed Eclipse, "Oh no you don't. You're not going to run away from us." Ash looked at Senka, "How about teaching them what we knows?"

"Very well." Senka nodded. "By the time I finished with them, they will become true Shinobis. But can they endure the training?"

"Oh, they can." Ash spoke with dark chuckle, "They've endured my training. I'm sure they won't mind if we add more weight on their shoulder … hehehe ..."

They both shuddered. Now they both regretted for ever agreeing with Ash to train them.

* * *

 _With Daniel and co ..._

Daniel and the Eevee Sister are now walking around the mall at the Newbark Village. Hours ago, they just came out from the police station, filling the paperwork and disposing the corpses. Apparently, Daniel had killed both kidnappers, and fortunately, the cops decided it was a self-defense and declared Daniel as the victim.

Right now, they are enjoying their peaceful time at the current mall in Newbark Village. From what they know, it is the only mall that exist in Newbark Village. It wasn't too crowded, but not too peaceful either.

Daniel is wearing his favorite blue shirt with black jacket jean and black bluish jeans. He also wearing a black sneaker shoes and a casual black hat on his head. Additionally, he have two hostlers hidden on his jacket. The first one is holding a silver Desert Eagle, and the second one is holding the same weapon, except it was colored gold instead of silver.

The Eevee Sisters are all wearing hooded jacket, shirt, jeans and sneaker shoes. Each of the hooded jacket and jeans are colored brown, and their shirt and shoes are colored with their own types.

"Whew … finally, we get the time for a break!" Rifia spoke as she breathed in relief.

"Yeah. My hand is aching after writing all those paperwork." Efi whined, "I mean, I'm fine with keyboard writing, but using pen and a paper to fill out those paperwork is just plain torture."

"Relax. Now that we're out from there, why don't we split up and meet up somewhere? I'm sure you girls here wants to explore the mall some more." Sarah suggested.

"That's a good idea, Sarah!" Busuta spoke as she grabbed Efi to her side, "Let's go, Efi! Let's check that electronic store!" Then, she begin running towards the store while dragging Efi alongside with her, "Woohoo!"

"Waaaait!" Efi shouted. However, they both already disappeared around the corner.

After that, Alexis sighed, "I want to check out the clothing store. We'll meet up later at the lobby entrance." She grabbed Shannon's hand, "Let's go, Shannon."

"Don't forget to get some water for me." Shannon spoke as they walked towards the clothing store. However, it wasn't only Shannon and Alexis who wants to visit the clothing store.

"Wait for me!" Sandasu spoke as she begin running towards them.

After they disappeared into the store, Rifia spoke, "Well, I guess it's just you two now. I'm going to the Reserved Meeting Room Area. I have some appointments to be done." She finished with a mutter as she took out a note and a pen from her pocket. Then, she walked into the elevator.

After Rifia disappeared, Daniel spoke, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm …" Sarah hummed, "I want to check out the food court."

"Sure." Daniel spoke. With that, they begin walking towards the food court.

Reaching the food court, they can see many food stands selling their merchandise to their visitors around the area. There are several tables and chairs around, and some sign talking about free Wi-Fi and stuff. They sat on one of the table.

"Well, the place sure looks good." Sarah muttered.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed with her. He pulled out his Chromebook from his jacket, "They better not put any password on the Wi-Fi." He muttered.

Sarah giggled as she looked at Daniel. He was busy scrambling with his laptop, doing stuff and all that. The Sylveon Anthromorph moved her seat next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Just writing some scripts. I need to finish this before the deadline." Daniel muttered.

Sarah sighed. She wrapped her arm around his as she wrapped her feeler around his shoulder and stomach. Daniel quickly stopped his action as he looked to Sarah, "Umm … Sarah? What are you doing?" He said, blushing.

"You need to take some break, Daniel." Sarah muttered, "It's unhealthy for you to play computer all day long."

"Yeah, but can you release me, Sarah?" Daniel spoke as he looked around, "People are staring at us." True to his words, some people are staring at them in adoration. He heard some murmur like 'cute' and 'couple', which makes him blush even more.

"Don't mind them. They're just jealous." Sarah muttered as she put her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Sarah spotted something at the corner, "Hey Daniel, look." She said as she tugged his jacket.

Daniel looked at where she was pointing. His eyes widened, "Khajiit's Antique Shop? I know that place … Isn't that the place where people buy ancient items?" He muttered.

"Come on, Daniel. Let's check it out." Sarah spoke as she begin dragging him.

"But we haven't ordered any food yet." Daniel replied. He closed his laptop and put it back into his jacket.

"We can eat later. I want to check that one out." Sarah pouted.

"Alright, alright. Just give me a moment." Daniel spoke as he stood from his seat. Sarah also stood from her seat. After that, Daniel spoke, "Okay. Let's go."

With that, they entered the shop. They didn't even notice that they are holding hands together.

Entering the shop, they were greeted with many kind of items. From a simple ball to a giant ancient chain-gun. The whole place is colored red, with some golden-colored Chinese Dragon carvings around the corner. It seems the whole place is made in China.

"Wow ..." They muttered in awe.

"Now I know why Ash wants to visit this shop so badly." Daniel muttered as he pulled out a paper. "This shop matches the description that he gave me."

"Why Ash is looking for this shop?" Sarah asked.

"He's looking for this shop because this is the only shop that sells special items and godlike weapons." Daniel spoke with awe, "This shop always teleports around once every hour. To enter this shop is an honor to me."

"Well, I am pleased to know that people still honors this shop." They jumped as they quickly turned around. There, they saw an old lady Ninetails Hybrid. She's wearing a red kimono dress with golden-colored dragon patterns around it. From the looks, this Ninetails must be billions of years old.

"Uuh … who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Why, I am the shopkeeper here. I also the owner of this shop. Welcome to my shop. My name is Khajiit. Feel free to look around and ask questions to know more about the items around here." The shop owner – that now known as Khajiit – spoke.

Daniel pulled out a note from his pocket. Reading it, he sighed, "Typical." He muttered. Finally, he said, "I want to buy all the items here."

"EH?!" Sarah said in surprise.

Khajiit smiled tolerantly, "Ah, you must be Ash Ketchum's friend, are you not?"

"How did you know?" Daniel spoke in surprise.

"Ash Ketchum came into this shop many years ago with his parents. He promised to buy everything in my shop, all because no one have ever buy items in my shop." Khajiit spoke as she walked towards a sword, "The items here are getting rusty. They need someone to take care of them. The last time someone bought something from this shop is about 5 billion years ago."

"How old are you?" Sarah asked.

"My, have your parents ever taught you not to ask about woman's age?" Khajiit spoke. Then, she chuckled, "But of course, I don't mind answering that question. I lose my track at the age of 3 billions."

"You're immortal?" Daniel gasped.

"Oh no, dear. I am not Immortal." The Ninetails Hybrid spoke, "I am Semi-Immortal. I will never age, but I still can be killed with a Pokemorph's hand. Ketchum Family had offered me a home to live, but I refused, with a reason that I cannot stay until all these items are sold."

"So that's why Ash is determined to find this shop … he wants to buy all the items here and let you stay with him ..." Daniel muttered.

"That is correct, young man." Khajiit nodded, "This shop has been traveling since the beginning of time; searching for customers yet never found one."

The Ninetails Hybrid waved her hand, and a bag suddenly appeared on her hands, "Now then. I think we are getting off from the subject. You wish to buy all the items here, are you not?"

"Err … yes. Let's see ..." Daniel spoke as he begin rummaging his pocket. He pulled out his own credit card, "Here."

"You're using your own money?" Khajiit spoke as they begin walking towards the cashier table.

"Uh … yeah." Daniel shrugged, "I sort of blow Ash's saving, so I have to replace it. Hopefully he can give those laptops back to me once I buy all of this."

"A compensation, eh?" Khajiit spoke as she took the credit card, "Unusual for a friend like him to do that."

"Well, Ash does." Daniel shrugged. "I bought something very expensive with his credit card. He almost blow his top when he found out what I've been buying with it."

"I see ..." Khajiit spoke as she handed back the credit card, "In that case, all the items will be sent to the Ketchum Royal Family's storage, and the money will be charged to their account. You do not need to pay anything, young man."

"O- Okay ..." Daniel spoke as he hesitantly placed his credit card back into his pocket. The old Ninetails Hybrid waved her hand, as all the items suddenly disappeared.

"That was quick." Daniel muttered.

"Indeed. Now, I have something for you." Khajiit spoke as she pulled out something from the end table at the corner. She placed it on the table, "This is one of the ancient sword that was once held by the heroes of the past: The Ambrosius."

The Ambrosius Sword is a white, straight katana sword, with golden handle and guard that seemingly to resonant with divine power. The scabbard is colored red, with several golden carving on it. Daniel could practically feel the godlike divine power from the sword that was invading his senses. Although Sarah didn't feel anything, she could feel that this sword isn't a usual sword.

"Whoa ..." Daniel muttered in awe, "That thing is powerful."

"Indeed." Khajiit nodded, "This sword only can be wield by someone who is so pure, noble heart and loyal to those around the wielder. Hundreds of people have tried to hold this sword, but only very few able to wield it." She pushed the sheathed sword towards Daniel, "Here. You may try."

Daniel hesitantly grabbed the sword. Once he touched the sword, he practically felt like he's becoming the All-Maker himself. The power that was invading his body, the knowledge of wielding swords, the ability that was rushing into his body. It's just overwhelming. After it was over, Daniel was breathing heavily, "W- What was that?"

"That is the process of the sword bonding with your body and soul. No one can ever touched that sword aside yourself." Khajiit spoke with a serene smile, "It has been a long time since that sword have its owner."

"Who had wield this sword before?" Daniel asked as he took the sword from the table.

"Well, the first one is Arceus, the creator of this world. After it left, it also left its sword. Many people tried to hold it, but no one succeed except one. It was King Arthur himself who holds this sword long time ago." Khajiit spoke. "Now that you have the sword in your possession, you may leave now."

"Wait, I'm not going to pay for this?" Daniel spoke. He was ready to pull out his credit card.

"No, young man. You doesn't need to pay for that one. That sword is the oldest sword among the swords around here, and it needs someone to wield it in order to prevent it getting rusty. All you need to do is taking care of that sword." Khajiit spoke.

"O- Okay ..." Daniel spoke as he slowly unsheathed the sword. He gasped in awe as he stared down to the sword. The metal is colored white, with golden divine aura surrounding it. There also some symbols near the handle that he didn't recognize.

Daniel's eyes widened as knowledges to use the sword rushed into his mind. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes for a second, before opening it again. This time, his pupil has a golden ring around it.

"Daniel?" Sarah spoke uncertainly. Daniel stared at her. She gasped as she found something different with his eyes. "Daniel, your eyes!"

"My eyes?" Daniel muttered questioningly. Khajiit offered him a mirror. He looked to the mirror, and gasped, "My eyes …"

"It was called 'Divine Sight'." Khajiit explained, "Divine Sight allows you to see and sense other beings all around you. It also allows you to sense and see their aura, their soul and their heart. Try to look over the girl."

Daniel looked towards Sarah. He squirted his eyes as he saw many different color of aura surrounding her. "I saw a pink aura in her body and some … light aura in her heart? Her mind has light grey aura."

"I suggest you to be careful when using that eyes, young man. It could attract monsters from the Outverse." Khajiit spoke. "If you wish to know more about the Divine Sight I suggest you should ask Ash about it. He knows more about it than I do."

"Wait, but you're much older than him." Daniel blinked.

"I am older than him, but I have less information about the outside world. I've been living in this shop for billions of years, young man." Khajiit spoke.

"Well … okay, then." Daniel sheathed his sword and tied the scabbard on his left belt. After that, he spoke, "We'll be leaving now."

They begin walking towards the exit. Before they exited the place, Khajiit spoke, "Make sure to tell Ash this: 'Divinitatis inventus'."

Daniel blinked, "Umm … sure. I'll pass on the message to him." Then, he left the shop.

"Farewell, Divinitatis." Khajiit spoke. With that, the shop suddenly disappeared once more.

* * *

Walking out from the shop, Daniel sighed in relief, "Whew. Now I can get some-"

"Hey, it's gone!" Sarah said, looking at her back.

"Huh?" Daniel spoke as he looked back. Instead of a shop that they just visited, there's nothing there aside a plain white wall. "I guess what they said about Khajiit's Antique Shop is true. They teleported away every hour." He said as he blinked.

"Umm … Daniel?" Sarah spoke.

"Yeah?" Daniel replied as he stared to her.

"Your eyes returned to normal." Sarah spoke.

Daniel blinked. He looked around and noticed that he's not using 'Divine Sight' anymore, "You're right. I can see things normally now."

Suddenly, there's a bright golden flash appeared in front of them. After it died down, there can be seen a creature that they've never seen before. This creature is small, about 10 inches tall with feminine human-like appearance. It's only wearing a green dress with a pair of Beedrill-like wings.

The creature noticed them. It flew towards Daniel, "So it was you who emits those waves." It spoke with cheerful tone.

"Umm … who are you?" Daniel spoke as he looked around. There's no one around them, and fortunately, nobody noticed them.

"You can say that I'm someone who could be trusted." the creature spoke, "You're not supposed to know me until you realized the truth of yourself."

Daniel's eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, "Who are you? What are you?"

"All will be revealed in time, Divinitatis. For now, only trust your friend. Especially your best friends." Then, the creature disappeared.

Seconds later, Sarah wrapped her arms around his, "Daniel? What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know ..." Daniel shook his head, "But I'm going to find out. And I'm going to get some answers." he spoke.

Then, they went back to the food court. There's so much thing for Daniel to thought about.

* * *

 _With Ash and co … A year later in Mara's house … A day later in real world ..._

Ash wasn't kidding when he said the training was harsher than before. Senka is a slave-driver, _literally!_ It was fortunate for them to survive the training this far.

"Run faster or I'll whip your ass!" Senka shouted. Here we can see Pierce and Eclipse running around the training room with Senka following behind. Senka is holding a long whip.

Ash and Mara are sitting on the seat while watching them train. The Shiny Mew Hybrid is only wearing a black jeans and sneakers – bare-chest with a familiar silver cross necklace on his neck. Mara is only wearing a green crop-top sleeveless shirt and a dark green shorts.

"I'm glad I already finished my training with her." Ash spoke, "Although, their training is much tolerable than me. It's better than nothing."

"Hn ..." Mara nodded.

Back in the arena, Senka is whipping Pierce for slowing down, "Don't stop! Or I'm going to make you ever regret having a session with me!"

Pierce quickly hastened her running. After hours of non-stop running, Senka finally said, "Okay. That's enough."

They stopped running as they begin taking some breath. Ash and Mara jumped off the seat and approached them. Reaching there, Ash spoke, "So, how does it feel training under Senka?"

"Fun," Pierce commented, "And I actually do mean it. I love this training!"

Eclipse looked oddly at her. "You're crazy. This is not fun at all! And I'm in a stronger body than you." Pierce only grinned ferally, making Eclipse step back.

"You want to test that?" She asked, cocking her head sideways and taking a step forward.

He quickly shook his head no. "I think I'm good, thank you very much."

"If you need more training, all you need is just to ask." Ash spoke to them. He looked to Senka, "I suggest you should increase their training potent."

"Twice as hard as yours?" Senka raised her eyebrow.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Well then. You have 2 minutes rest before we start the next training." Senka said as she went into the house.

Ash teleported two bottle of water to his hands. After that, he offered it to both Pierce and Eclipse, "Here. This'll help you recover your injuries and exhaustion."

"Oh come on," Eclipse complained, groaning, "You just had to say something about that." Pierce just chucked and snatched the water from Ash's hands. She took a large mouthful and then almost spit it out, looking at the bottle oddly. She just shrugged and downed the whole thing while Eclipse was looking skeptically at the bottle.

"If you're wondering, it's my custom-made PGH with some special recipe and ingredients." Ash spoke to them, "It lets your body recover to its original state in a second. Trust me, you won't find that kind of drink anywhere."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, have you found it yet, Ash?" Mara spoke.

"No. I still can't find it." Ash replied as he pulled out his phone, "Although Daniel text me that he found the shop. He said that all the items were sent to our family's storage and the money is charging to our account."

"I see ..." Mara muttered.

"He also said that he was gifted a sword … a katana to be precise. He said he won't tell what it was until I personally came to him. Alone." Ash muttered as he stared to his phone.

"That's so unlike him." Pierce commented.

"Yeah. I'll come to him tomorrow in real time and see what he wants." Ash muttered as he suddenly teleported away.

* * *

 _The next day in real world … 1 year later in Mara's house … At Eevee Sister's reserved Motel ..._

Daniel is typing something on his laptop inside his room, when a bright flash suddenly appeared next to him. Since it was so sudden, he quickly stood from the chair, conjured an Aura Sword on his hand and braced himself.

After the light died down, Ash can be seen standing there. He's wearing his usual black shirt, blue jeans and wooden sandal as his footing.

Seeing him, Daniel dispersed his Aura Sword, "Dammit, Ash! You should tell me first when you're about to teleport here."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Ash said sheepishly, "And besides, what do you want to talk about anyway?"

Daniel pulled out a white rune card from his pocket. On the rune card carved a Privacy Runes on it. Ash frowned, "Is this something personal?"

"No." He said as he pressed the runes, activating it, "I just don't want anyone to eavesdrop this conversation."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Ash spoke in confusion.

"First, I want to know where's Pierce and Eclipse is." Daniel firmly spoke.

Ash lowered his head, "… I'm sorry, Daniel. I don't think I can tell you just yet."

"Why not?" Daniel spoke, shocked. Ash never hold any information back from him.

"It's … well, it's a Legendary business. To put it simple, Pierce and Eclipse did _things_ together and now I need to fix this before the weekend's over." Ash finally answered.

Daniel's eyes bulged in shock, "WHAT?! You mean, Pierce just have a-"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Ash said, blushing.

"If it wasn't about Pierce and Eclipse having a baby, then what is it?" Daniel demanded.

Ash was hesitated. His mind is rolling around, trying to find any loophole to tell Daniel about the condition, "Well … let's just say that … um … the keyword is: Heart Swap."

"Heart Swap?" Daniel muttered. Then, his eyes widened, "Oh … but how's that-"

"Remember Pierce's birthday several months ago?" Ash spoke. Seeing Daniel nod, he continued, "Well, one of my aunt gave him a gift, and that gift allows him to-" Suddenly, Ash abruptly halted his sentence.

"To what?" Daniel asked again.

"To-" Ash tried to speak of it again, but no avail. Ash looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, Daniel. But you have to figure that out yourself. There's a rule that disallowed me to tell you without giving half-truth or lies."

"So you lied to me back at the phone?" Daniel spoke, looking hurt.

"Well … no." Ash shrugged, "Pierce and Eclipse is really in relationship."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then where are they now?"

"They're at my cousin's house right now. My cousins are currently training them to make sure they can pretend to be each other until they went back to normal."

"I see ..." Daniel nodded. Then, he put on a serious look on his face, "Now, for the second one. What do you know about Ambrosius Sword?"

Ash's eyes narrowed. Daniel flinched upon seeing Ash's sudden 180 degree attitude change, "How did you know about that sword?" He slowly asked.

Daniel nervously eyed the table. He had wrapped the sword with some clothing to make sure nobody saw it until he knows about that sword. Finally, Daniel spoke, "Just curious."

Hearing his reason, Ash hardened his glare, "You have the sword, don't you?"

"How did you- I mean-"

"Just answer the question." Ash spoke.

Daniel sighed. Finally, he said, "Yes."

Ash stared at him for a second, before sighing, "You're not supposed to have that sword until you're ready. Damn that old woman, always a mystery."

"So what do you know about it?" Daniel asked, getting anxious.

Ash paused for a few minute. Finally, he said, "Ambrosius Sword is one of the Statera Ponderatis weapon and placed at the 2nd position as the strongest. It gives the holder an unimaginable power and knowledge of its previous holders. The sword is made by the strongest metal from the Multiverse and created by the Guardian of Aura herself."

"Guardian of Aura?" Daniel muttered questioningly.

"There are 12 Guardians that have ever recorded visiting this universe: Darkness, Light, Technology, Aura, Time, Magic, Fire, Water, Wind, Electricity, Life and Sound. But I am not going to get on that subject, since I have limited knowledge about them at this current time." Ash admitted.

"Anyway, that sword was created only to be wielded with those who have a pure, noble heart and mind. People had tried to wield it, but no avail. Some did gone insane because of the sheer power, and some actually died because of their persistence to wield it. The only way to wield that sword is that you need to become insanely strong, and have a pure and noble heart."

"Wow ..." Daniel muttered. He slowly came to the table and picked up the sword. After that, he unwrapped the sword, and revealed it to Ash, "This is the sword."

Ash's eyes widened, "By the Guardians … The Ambrosius Sword …" He spoke in awe, "This is the first time I've seen this sword ..."

"Really?" Daniel spoke, surprised. As far as he know, Ash is a sword junkie. As a sword junkie, he always know everything about sword.

"Not really … I've seen the Statera Ponderatis weapons before … now we have two wielder who posesses it in this universe ..." Ash muttered.

"Who is the first one?" Daniel asked.

Ash blinked. He suddenly realized what he just said, "No, I don't know what you're talking about." he quickly denied.

"Come on, Ash. Tell me." Daniel insisted.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Ash spoke to him.

"Tell you what? I'll do anything you want me to do if you tell me that information." Daniel finally spoke.

"Okay. I was waiting for you to say that, by the way." Ash chirped.

"What?!" Daniel said in surprise.

"Nah, just joking." Ash spoke, "Anyway, I can't tell you that easy. I have to whisper it to your ear."

Daniel sighed, "Fine." He said as he leaned closer to him.

Ash came to him and whispered something to his ear. Daniel's expression slowly paled as it grew to shock. Finally, he said, "Wait a minute! Which one did y-"

"Don't speak it too loud!" Ash hissed, "It's the first strongest Statera Ponderatis weapon among all 13 weapons that the guardian made. It's … sort of a mix between a Sword and a Bow."

"How powerful is it?" Daniel asked.

"You can destroy an enormous planet within 100 trillions light year range with the bow. With the sword, you can cut the whole universe into two if you projected the energy." Ash spoke, "But technically, it depends with how strong you are. The weapon is originally made to be the weakest, but because of it's design, the weapon gained its own subconciousness. It gained its unimaginable power by killing anyone who tried to wield it and absorbed all its power and memories. There are over 900 trillions of creatures around the Multiverse who tried to wield it, but ended up dead. Those who survived after trying it will lose all their memories and power." Ash explained, "It only choose those who want to protect the others, those who are willing to fight against the Light and Dark to achieve their ambitions and goodness. It only choose those who is really immune against Evil. It also only choose who really can match the Guardians in combat without wielding the weapon itself. No one have ever wielded that weapon, until now."

"Wow … so it was that powerful ..." Daniel muttered in awe. Then, he realized something, "How many Statera Ponderatis existed in this universe?" he asked.

"There's about 4 recorded so far." Ash hummed, "Not really sure about the definitely number, since Statera Ponderatis weapon are spread all around the universes in the Multiverse. They're exteedingly rare and very picky when it comes to someone who actually looking for it."

"I see ..." Daniel muttered as he put the sword back on the table. Then, he turned to Ash, "Now for the last one."

"I've found and visited Khajiit's Shop and bought all the items. They were sent to your family's storage and the money is charged to your family's bank account." Daniel explained.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Ash dryly spoke, "Yesterday, my grand ever-lasting father had personally come to Newbark Village, came to my cousin's house and yelled at me for days, scolding me for buying things that was unessessary for the family."

"Well, at least you have more collection." Daniel shrugged, "Khajiit said I need to pass this message to you. She said: 'Divinitatis inventus'." He spoke.

Ash nodded, "I see. Looks like the time is close ..." Ash muttered.

"Time for what?" Daniel spoke questioningly.

"For a war." Ash muttered as he walked out from the room.

"War?" Daniel muttered as he watched Ash leave.


	8. Chapter 7: Shenanigans! (Part 1)

**Hello world! Welcome to another Chapter of "Humorized Reincarnation"!**

 ***Eerie silence***

 **Author: Umm ... guys?**

 **Mew: BOO!**

 **Author: WAAH!**

 **Mew: Ahahahahaha! I got you! I got you!~**

 **Author: *Sigh* Mew, please stop that.**

 **Mew: Okay. Now, we heard some complaint about AN problem here ...**

 **Author: And we decided to change that. We're not going to put any Review Sections here. All review will be answered at the end of the Chapter.**

 **Mew: So don't worry if you don't see the review Section here. It's down below at the end of the Chapter. ^^**

 **Author: Okay. Now that's done, have fun reading the story!**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 8  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words (This one is over 18K Words)  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 76  
Favorites: 101  
Followers: 110  
Visit Count: 7457  
Community: 2**

 **Note: Impressive ... Anyway, I did NOT OWN POKEMON! The same goes for the Guardians, as they are Hyperjade's property!  
**

 **Character List:**

 **\- Shannon: Vaporeon Anthromorph. 15 years old. Brown eyes.  
\- Sarah: Sylveon Anthromorph. 15 years old. Blue/Green eyes.  
\- Alexis: Glaceon Anthromorph. 15 years old. Blue eyes.  
\- Daniel: Lucario Anthromorph. 15 years old.  
\- Busuta: Flareon Hybrid. 16 years old.  
\- Sandasu: Jolteon Hybrid. 14 years old.  
\- Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Mew Hybrid (Shiny). 15 years old.  
\- Efi: Espeon Hybrid. 16 years old.  
\- Rifia: Leafeon Hybrid. 19 years old.  
\- Pierce: Absol Hybrid. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Eclipse.)  
\- Eclipse: Umbreon Hybrid. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Pierce.)  
\- Glacial 'Esdeath' Draven (Draven Royal Family): Glaceon Hybrid. 15 years old.  
\- Mara Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Celebi Hybrid. Over 1500 years old.  
\- Senka Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Darkrai Hybrid. Over thousand years old.  
\- Freya Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Species Unknown. Age Unknown.  
**

 **Please note that new characters/OC that was set to appear/debuted in this Chapter is NOT listed in the Character List.**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Shenanigans! Back to School! (Part 1)**

* * *

 _The next day in real world … 1 year later at Mara's house …_

Here we can see Pierce and Eclipse standing at the training room. Both of them are wearing pitch black hooded jacket with black armored kevlar vest under the jacket. They also wearing a pitch black pants with black belt, and black sneakers. Additionally, they have a pistol hostler on their right thigh, and it was holding a black suppressed Five-Seven. They also have a black pouch strapped on their belt.

Ash is wearing his shinobi uniform, while Mara is only wearing a white crop-top sleeveless shirt and black training shorts. She's holding the Scanner on her hands. Senka is the only one who's still wearing the same uniform as before.

"Congratulations, Pierce, Eclipse. You have finally finished all the training we've given to you. 3 years ago, you were weak, pathetic and obvious. You have no pride over the Darkness and lacking of knowledge of your own type." Senka stated, "Now, you've become powerful than before. You have learned that impossibility doesn't exist. You have learned the Dark Arts that has been lost in time, and flawlessly mastered them, especially you, Pierce." Senka stared at her. Then, she looked at Pierce, "As for you, you have learned and flawlessly mastered the art of Shinobi. Use your power well, and teach it to your descendant in the future, so the Darkness may arise once more. You two have become one of my greatest prodigy."

Mara raised her Scanner and scanned both Pierce and Eclipse. It beeped as the Celebi Hybrid spoke, "Pierce has over 20,000,000 Power Level … Eclipse is at the same level."

"You should be proud, Pierce. No one have ever reached that Power Level with only 7 years of training." Ash proudly spoke, "Daniel reached that level a week ago with a different training regimen. Surprisingly, he choose to specialize brute-force and sheer power over his hacking and computing skill. You two have truly become my equal, Pierce, Eclipse."

"What should we be doing now?" Pierce cocked her head inquisitively, wondering just what this was all for.

"Is there anything that we have to do to keep up this ... strength that we have gained?"

Eclipse simply started chewing on her cheek, pondering over what Senka told them. In a grand flourish, she had just told them that they were suddenly done with training. It was going to be a hard habit to get out of.

"Will we have to exercise and practice daily, or will it require minimal efforts to maintain?" Eclipse finally spoke up.

"You have reached the required Power Level to make the ritual permanent. You only need to do 3 hours of training every morning and 3 hours before went to sleep, then you'll be fine." Mara spoke as she pulled out a book from her pocket, "Your Power Level is over 20,000,000, which is about the same number as Ash's Power Level. Optionally, you can train your body at evening or afternoon to increase your stat. Since the ritual have become permanent, should you stopped your training, you won't lose any Power Level nor body mass that you've gained at this point."

"And before you ask," Ash added, "My Power Level is over 20,000,000 as well. I've scanned myself and confirmed it at the Public Hospital. Something is clearly wrong with Mara's Scanner." He finished with a grumble.

"Well, that Scanner is old, Ash. Mistakes happens." Mara shrugged. Then, she turned to the swapped duo, "So, any questions before returning to the society?"

"No, I don't think I have many." Pierce mulled over the thought in her head, but could not seem to find a suitable question to answer Ash's question. In the end, she just stuck to asking Ash what she should be wary of; Eclipse asked the same thing seconds later.

"Now, I will ask some questions to each of you before I officially release you from my apprenticeship, and declare you as a true Shinobi and Assassin." Mara spoke, "First question. Please answer this question with honest. What is your goal in life?"

"To be totally honest, I'm still searching for the answer to that question. I'm entirely happy to help my friends right now, but I don't know." Pierce frowned as he pondered the question.

"Right now, I wish to keep everyone close to me safe." Eclipse uttered, staring at the ceiling.

"That's all ..." He cracked his neck and scratched his head is a confused manner.

"I see …" Mara muttered. She pulled out something from her cloak. It was a small box, "Inside this box is a Statera Ponderatis. It is one of the most ancient weapon that exist in this universe since the beginning of time."

"Wow …" They all gasped in awe. Mara opened the box. There, they can see a pair of black gauntlets and a pair of pitch-black gloves lying down inside it. They could feel that these two objects isn't just a usual object.

"What is that?" Mara asked in awe.

"I named it: Caligo." Senka declared. "These weapons are gloves and gauntlets. The gloves are made out of the atom grafted legendary metal and mixed with an anti-matter atom energy, making it indestructible and could channel unlimited power with extremely fast rate without any drain or waste energy when used. This glove allows you to control the Darkness and Shadow with only a mere will, but the strength and power depends with how strong the user is. This glove is made of atom grafted chlorophyte metal, making it extremely soft and comfortable, that you won't dare to take it off from your hand, even when you are asleep."

"The gauntlet has three main functions, and each of them are connected with the gloves." Senka continued, "They also act as the device that connects your aura, magic and energy with the gloves. This gauntlet is made of mixed Photonium metal that allows you to hide its appearance, both hiding the gloves as well as the gauntlet."

"The three functions of these gauntlets are Hidden Blade, Mini-Crossbow and Storage." Senka continued, "Both gauntlets has Hidden Blades. This blades is made out of a mix of Photonium and Anti-Matter, which is why you shouldn't be wondering if it was colored black. The blades is completely indestructible and could pierce through anything including a block of diamond."

"The Mini-Crossbow allows you to shoot darts within 100 meters range." Senka spoke. Then, she pointed at one spot of the gauntlet. There, she was pointing at a small white oval gem that glitters with strange light. It was shimmering white, with several glowing purple lines around the edges, "This is Arkenstone, one of the rarest stone that could never be found anywhere in this world. This unearthly stone allows it to store objects into it within your command, and allows you to regenerate more dark energy than usual." She paused for several second, before adding, "This weapon will become stronger as your power grows. Train well, and become the strongest."

"That's … sounds like something came out of Assassin's Creed." Ash commented. However, Mara smacked him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"That, for commenting something that you don't know." Mara spoke as she crossed her arm.

"But you don't have to hit me like that." Ash muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Now, Pierce. Touch these items." Senka ordered. Pierce reluctantly lure her hands towards the Caligo. Upon touching it, Pierce felt something strange happened to him.

First, the gloves and gauntlets shimmered and disappeared from the box. Pierce's eyes widened as she felt something lacing within his- I mean her soul. It filled her mind with the knowledge of Caligo. How to use it, how to make darts and how to control the shadows and darkness. She closed her eyes as she processed all the knowledge that fused inside her mind.

After it was finished, Pierce gasped as the gauntlets and gloves appeared on her hands. It felt so comfortable and soft when used on her hands. Seeing it, Senka spoke, "Do you like it?"

A feral grin spread across her face. "Hell yeah!" Pierce cackled, not really caring if someone made assumptions.

"It seems he likes the weapon." Mara muttered.

"Senka … where did you get that Statera Ponderatis?" Ash hesitantly asked.

"I received that weapon ever since I was 5." Senka whispered, gaining their attention, "I found it when I was exploring the ruins with my best friend. He was my best friend, my first lover and family. When we found the weapon, we decided to be the first one to wield it. But it came to my regret when the first time I touched it."

Senka smiled as her eyes glinted with dark amusement, "I lost my sanity. I killed my own best friends and murdered their family. It was the moment where I became so lost in power. I felt the pleasure of their pain, their suffering, their misery. I felt pleasure every-time I stabbed them, every-time seeing them plead to me for their life …"

Then, she sighed as her expression turned to somber, "Many years later, I discovered that the gauntlet is made for Darkness, and only for Darkness. I managed to control the power of Statera Ponderatis when I was 50. I regretted those actions and tried to never look back. I still regret my actions, but I hold a promise. A promise that I have broken long time ago."

After that, she put her hands on Pierce's chest, "Promise me that you won't be like me. Promise me that you will always appreciate and loyal to your friend, even when someone offered something greater than it only to betray your dearest. Promise me that you will always trust your best friends. Promise me that you will always obey Ash's order, then I will let you go."

"Too late!" Pierce cheerfully stated.

"I've already done all that stuff. And to hell with obeying Ash, he's not exactly the best role model." She pointed to the Mew hybrid which was for some reason eating toilet paper in the bathroom nearest. Mara quickly came to him and tried to pull it off from his mouth.

Pierce then frowned, pondering the last question. "I'm sorry to say that I still cannot trust any of my friends, best or just an acquaintance. They have given me no reason to do so. And until they show me that they are entirely trustworthy, I will not trust them." She told Senka obstinately.

Senka stayed silent for a moment. Then, she said, "Do you appreciate friendship?"

"Debatable." Pierce nodded her head as if agreeing with herself, before lightly coughing.

Senka hummed in thought. She noticed that Ash is staring at Pierce with hurtful look. Then, she asked, "Do you trust Eclipse?"

"A little, but not enough. She hits me far too much for that." Pierce idly rubbed the back of her head, wincing as she remembered the said moments.

"So, you trusted someone you know for a month, who did nothing other than troubling you, rather than someone who have feed you, helped you, trained you and sheltered you?" Senka spoke in amusement.

"Well, for one, she's a nice change, but I trust Ash more than her." Pierce shot Ash a pointed look.

"I'd trust Ash with my life, but my secrets? My last sanctuary is my imagination; I will not have that broken too." She began to close her eyes, deciding that she was thoroughly bored with this mindless and contretemps argument.

"I see ..." Senka spoke as she starts circling around her, "You trusted him with your life, but you don't trust him with your secrets." Then, she stopped right in front of her. "If Ash ordered you to kill Eclipse, will you kill her- I mean, him?"

"Depends on the reason. I might end up killing Ash if there was enough evidence to do so." Pierce replied cautiously.

"Reasonable answer." Senka nodded. She stared straight to her eyes, "Then tell me, Pierce. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for him? Are you willing to die for his life and wellbeing?" Then, she leaned closer to her ears, "Are you willing to give your life and soul to him, if he asks?"

Pierce gulped. However, before she could answer, they suddenly heard the doorbell rings. Mara blinked, "Oh, that must be my pizza that I ordered several months ago! I'll take it!" She shouted as he went towards the hallway.

After Mara left, Senka spoke again, "Pierce, friendship is more than just happiness and objects. It also talks about trust. You trust your best friends over your life, but you did not trust your best friends over your secrets." Then, she stepped back and stared at the swapped duo, "Now, I want you to form an Aura Bond with Ash."

Ash's eyes widened, alarmed, "Umm … Senka? I don't think it's a good idea." As far as he remember, Aura Bond involves Mindscape, mental link and aura link. It's something that he can't do, since he still appreciate his friends' secrets.

"No." was all Pierce said.

"Why?"

"I can keep my secrets." Pierce winked at Senka as she got up and stretched vigorously.

"You still can keep your secrets." Senka simply spoke.

"No."

Senka sighed, "… Fine." She finally said, "But remember, your friends won't know the danger that was lurking within you. But I believe, one day, you will form an Aura Bond with your friends."

Suddenly, Mara came into the room, holding a box of pizza, "I bet 1000 Poke-Dollar that Pierce is going to Aura Bond with Ash next month!" She chirped.

"One day, you will believe that friendship could bring yourself in happiness. You could become even more powerful with friendship." Senka spoke. Then, she whispered, "Ash is your best friend. If you can't trust him with your secrets, how can he trust him with all his secrets? You've stabbed his heart, Pierce. You just hurt your feeling with that statement."

After that, she took one step back, before speaking, "It doesn't matter if you have all the power in the world, it only matters how you use it. Someone who is weak could be greater than the most powerful being in the world. If the powerful person uses his powers for his own benefit, he is not powerful at all. If the weak person uses and strives to help and aid the world with his power, he is as strong as the world; the selfish one is only as strong as himself." Senka advised. "Remember those words every-time you face someone's stronger than you."

She pulled out a ring from her pocket. It was a simple golden rings, but if you see it closely, there are hundreds and thousands of Runes with yellow bluish color carved on it. Senka gave it to both Pierce and Eclipse, "After wearing this ring, you will be officially become the true Shinobi; the Master of Stealth and Assassins. You must held it with proud, and never take it off from your hand, even when you are asleep."

Then, she wiped her robes, before speaking, "I shall leave now. I have a busy schedule."

"Well then. Thank you for your help, Senka." Ash uttered.

Senka nodded, "It was my pleasure. Remember: The most effective spy is the one you'd never suspect." Then, she disappeared from the area.

"Now …" Mara started, "How are we going to explain Eclipse's body condition to the others?"

* * *

 _Later …_

Apparently, honestly is not the best policy.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and co. standing in front of the motel where the others are staying. It's midnight that time. They had checked out from the motel and had finished packing their stuff into the van. However, it seems they have to pause the progress because of some complications.

Right now, the other Eevee Sisters are staring at Pierce with surprised and shocked expression. Shannon is staring with jealousy; Sarah look like about to faint; Alexis looked shocked; Sandasu is staring incredulously at her; Efi has her mouth hanging open in shock; Daniel expression was priceless; and one of my favorite is Rifia: She fainted.

Pierce is currently wearing tight black jeans with black army boots as her footings. She's wearing a tight hooded black jacket, which considerably exposes her extraordinarily perfect curves. She have a small black pouch wrapped on his left thigh, filled with loads of explosive tags and Dark Rune Papers. Additionally, she have a strange black staff on her hand and another hostler on her other thigh. This other thigh hostler holds black suppressed Five-Seven. She also wearing the Statera Ponderatis that Senka gave her. She also have Pierce's gun necklace hanging on her neck and the ring that Senka gave her on her right hand under the glove.

Eclipse is wearing black jacket jeans that is open, revealing his black T-shirt and two hidden pistol hostlers inside his jacket. He's wearing black jeans with black sneaker shoes as his leggings and footings.

Ash is wearing his casual travelling uniform, which only consists blue jeans, black hooded jacket and black sneaker shoes. Mara, however, is wearing a black cloak to hide her current body appearance.

Daniel was the first one to snap from his shock, "Ash ..." He started, "Is there something that you didn't tell me?"

"Well ..." Ash gulped as he tried to explain the situation, "We visited my cousin since Pierce and Eclipse was hoping to have some training-" Half-truth, "-for a week and my cousin agrees." Truth, "We decided and my cousin here suggested Eclipse to shave her furs-" Lies, "-since it was holding her back. Her body went through painful process after she shaved her furs," Half-truth, "-but with some of our supplements and training, she managed to become like this." Truth.

"This is unbelievable ..." Sarah muttered in awe, "I can't believe Eclipse could have a better body than mine ..." she shook her head as she begin observing her body. "Her chest (Blunt word: breast) looks bigger than mine." She whispered as she start poking her personal racks.

"I don't think I can ever believe this ..." Alexis muttered.

"That body … I can't wait to squeeze those racks ..." Busuta said while moving her hands in a perverted manner, making Pierce took one step back.

"Wow ..." It was all what Sandasu said.

Efi shook her head, "I wonder how I can get my body to look like that." She muttered as she begin observing her own body.

"How did you grow your body like that?" Shannon asked her.

"Training." Ash said before Pierce could answer, "Like I said, Eclipse shaved her furs by her own will and trained her body under our supervising. Pierce also have the same fate, except he didn't want to shave his furs."

Eclipse nodded, agreeing with him. Finally, Rifia stirred from the ground, "Ooh … what happened? I think I'm dreaming about Eclipse getting a body overhaul."

"It's real, Rifia." Daniel spoke.

Rifia stood from the ground. Then, she stared at Pierce, "Oh … my … Arceus ..." Then, she snapped from her shock, "*Sigh* I never thought that Eclipse could've become that beautiful when she shaved all her furs."

"But is it possible to shave our furs? I mean, every-time we shave our furs, it will just grow back the next day." Shannon reasoned.

"Well, I don't know how she did it. But one thing for sure, Eclipse has changed." Rifia explained. Then, she looked towards Ash, "Oh yeah, you mentioned a training. How many Stat Point did she have now?"

"Well … I haven't checked her stat point, but her Power Level is over 20,000,000 points." Ash explained to them.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted as Rifia fainted again.

"For a precise number, it's about 23,331,890 Power Level, which almost reaches Ash's Power Level: 23,557,000 points." Mara explained, gaining their attention.

"Umm … Ash? Is that Mara?" Daniel asked.

"Mara?" Sarah spoke questioningly.

"Mara is one of Ash's cousin." Daniel explained, "She's someone that people calls gym-freak. She's one of those athletic female body-builders that have muscles like men."

"Really?" Sarah whispered in awe.

"Oooh~ my head ..." Rifia moaned as she regained her consciousness, "Please tell me if Ash is joking."

"No, I'm not." Ash deadpanned, "I wasn't kidding when I said that."

"But … how?" Rifia weakly muttered in awe as she stood up from the ground, "How is that possible? Almost all average adults have over 5,000,000 Power Level, yet a teenager like Eclipse have over 20,000,000 Power Level ..."

"Nothing is impossible for us." Ash simply stated, "If you're wondering, teenage Legendaries standard Power Level is about 20,000,000 points while Immortal Legendaries usually has 50 billion or more. So you might want to consider the fact of that information."

"Umm … Girls?" Sandasu spoke, gaining their attention, "I know this is a bit awkward, but … what is Power Level?"

Everyone looked at her with strange look. However, Ash answered, "If you check your stat and multiplied them by 5000, divide it by 5, and merge all of it into one, you'll get your Power Level. People don't use Power Level anymore since the calculation is complicated without the use calculator. Moreover, our stat is getting on complicated numbers. That's why Power Level number is almost getting to nonsense. People nowadays uses Total Stat."

"What about Total Stat?" Sandasu asked.

"Total Stat is the total of all your stat added into one and multiply by 10." Ash explained, "Mine's is about 250,510 Total Stat and uh … Eclipse here have 249,910. Average adults mostly have over 50,000 Total Stat, while teenager have over 25,000 Total Stat. Much less number, eh?"

Rifia shook her head, "Anyway, we don't have much time. We'll discuss this matter later time. Shannon, Sarah, Busuta, Sandasu, Efi and Eclipse, you're coming to my mini-van. The rest goes to Ash's car."

They complied her order. Ash, Eclipse, Daniel and Alexis went into Ash's car while the rest went to Rifia's mini-van. Ash and Eclipse took the front seat, while Daniel and Alexis took the back seat. Ash waved his hand to Mara, before putting on his seatbelt.

Entering the vehicle, Ash sighed in relief, "Whew. Glad it's over." He muttered. He took one last glance towards Mara, before turning on the vehicle.

"How did 'Eclipse' got a body like that?" Daniel asked him, "Is that what you mean by 'training'?" Then, he looked at Eclipse, "And is that-"

"Yes, Daniel." Ash cut his sentence, "This is _him_. And this, is what do I mean by training."

"How is that achievable?" Alexis asked.

"To be honest, I was surprised myself when her body went into a total overhaul. In a week at that." Ash explained, "My cousin Mara is really good at body training. She really know what she's doing and really good at body transformation."

"It's really unusual for a Celebi species to focus more on sheer strength rather than Magic." Alexis muttered. "Usually Glass-Types focus on Magic power rather than brute strength."

Ash looked forward and noticed that Rifia's vehicle went running towards the exit. Ash pushed the gas as his vehicle begin to accelerate, "Yeah, but that's just how my family is. Ketchum Family Line is sort of a dysfunctional family. We care and look for each other, but we love to fight against our nature. Sometimes, we like to knock each out for fun. Some are planning for world domination, some tried to stop it, some tried to become success, and some even tried to gain even more power."

"Remember what Senka said, Ash." Eclipse reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ash nodded, "But that's just how it is. Ketchum Family is an Immortal Family, and the greatest arch-enemy of all immortal is only one: Boredom. It's the only thing that drive us to do weird and unusual things."

"Now I understand why you don't want to become Immortal." Daniel muttered.

"Yeah …" Ash nodded.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, how old is your cousin Mara?" Daniel asked.

Ash hummed in thought, "Hmm … If I remember … she's about 1,550 years old." He spoke.

"Really? She looks young …" Daniel commented.

"Mmhmm. She gave her Mortal Essence to save her friend from an inevitable death. Unfortunately, she gave it all to her friend, turning her into immortal at her age of 15. She never regretted it, tho. Her friend got to live for more 300 years before finally resting in peace." Ash told the story, "If she also gave him her Immortal Essence, her friend could turn immortal. But fortunately, he didn't need to suffer our suffering."

"You could turn someone into immortal?" Sarah gasped in shock.

"Well, no." Ash shrugged, "Transferring Mortal Essence is easy for Legendaries, but transferring Immortal Essence impossible. It's like transferring your own life force into someone else. Pokemorph can't regenerate Mortal Essence, because it was the fuel for us to age. Legendary Pokemon have something that was called Immortal Essence. This essence will always regenerate in our body, allowing us to live forever without worrying about anything that could possibly kill us. Sharing Immortal Essence to a mortal is impossible as both the source and receiver will die before the transferring process is completed."

"The reason of why Legendary Pokemon will turn Immortal at their age of 30 is because of the consuming rate of Mortal Essence in our body. Pokemorph usually lives for over 100 years old with an exception of Ninetails that could live for over 1000 years." Ash explained to them, "When a Legendary Pokemon is born; they will receive the same amount of Mortal Essence as a normal Pokemorph. However, due to our high consuming rate of life-force essence, we can only live as a mortal for 30 years before turning immortal."

Daniel hummed, "Well, at least now I understand the concept of turning Immortal." He commented while rubbing his head.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it." Ash chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

In Rifia's mini-van, everything is quiet. Almost everyone is staring at Pierce with awed look. No one has spoken a word, since they are still shocked by Pierce's new appearance. The Umbreon Hybrid was squirming uncomfortably under all the stares, not used to all the attention. She had shrunk her staff to the size of a pen and pocketed it.

"Eclipse," Alexis started, "What kind of training did you get from Ash and his relatives?"

"Oh, you know. Battled giant furry stuffed animals, watched an exorcism, bench-pressed a chunk of the moon, and snorted fridge mold!" Pierce grinned cheekily, the pressure making her act strange.

"That stuff does wonders for your abs, fridge mold." She told them sarcastically.

Shannon pulled out her note and a pen, and starts writing down what she just said. After that, she eagerly asked, "Then how did you grow your body like that?"

"Grow?" Pierce eyed her skeptically.

"You have grown several inches since I last saw you! I would love to be taller!" Shannon eagerly told her, Busuta nodding in agreement.

"How did you become so … hot?" Sarah asked her.

"If I told you the unicorns blessed me, would you believe me?" Pierce asked them semi-seriously.

"What's a unicorn?" Busuta inquired as Shannon was writing her notes.

"I don't know! But I really want to find out!" Shannon exclaimed, furiously scribbling on her notepad.

"You know ..." Sarah trailed off as she leaned closer to Pierce, "I wonder how you got so much sexier than me … how was your training with Ash? I bet it was a pleasant experience." She said as she eyed Pierce's breast. She licked her lips upon realizing how big they were.

Pierce quickly increased the distance between her and Sarah. However, she quickly regretted it as Busuta suddenly grabbed her. "Gotcha!"

"Hold her down!" Sarah ordered. Shannon dropped her pen and notebook and grabbed her arms with Busuta helping her. Efi and Sandasu held her feet.

Seeing this, Pierce shouted, "Let me go!" And started struggling for release. The others are surprised with her strength, as they were struggling to hold her down.

"Waah!" Busuta shouted as she struggled to grasp her arms. "She's too strong! Do something!"

"On it!" Sandasu spoke as she nuzzled her cheek on her arm. Eclipse suddenly felt a sudden jolt of shock running through her body. After that, she felt herself become paralyzed and found that she couldn't move her body, nor speak.

"Nuzzle Attack," Sandasu informed Pierce, satisfied, "Always works like a charm."

"Now ..." Sarah intoned ominously as she slowly undressed her. She slid the robes off her body, revealing her black, sleeveless shirt and two hostlers. These hostlers hold black, suppressed Beretta 92FS. One has a flashlight attachment and the other has laser sight.

Pierce gulped as she tried to recover from the paralyze effect. She couldn't emit any Killing Intent since it would affect Rifia as well. She didn't want to get herself and the others in a car accident.

"Hehehe ..." Sarah cackled manically as she took her weapons off her body. Then, she proceed to take her shirt off, revealing the black sport bra that she was wearing. Seeing her body physique, Sarah whistled appreciatively. "Wow, Eclipse. You sure look muscular." Then, she cupped her ripped stomach, "These abs of yours are just terrifying. Your breasts are just so big!"

"Just squeeze them already!" Busuta semi-shouted.

"Alright!" Sarah excitedly squealed as she proceed to do what she was told.

 ***Squish***

Pierce had to admit that it was one of the weirder experiences in his short life, this one just about to top that list. Determined not to do anything super embarrassing like moan, Pierce put on her best uncomfortable face and attempted to squirm; almost managing to get her thumb to thrash about.

Sarah frowned, disappointed by the reaction. "My turn!" Busuta spoke up as she starts wringing her hands in a perverted manner. She came close to Pierce, and-

 ***Squish* *Squish* *Squish***

Pierce just struggled even more, feeling even more uncomfortable that they were touching her in places she certainly did not want someone to be anywhere near. She was able to get slightly more purchase now that the paralysis was starting to wear off.

"Not going to say anything, eh? Well then! Let's take it to the next level!" Sarah announced eagerly as she pulled out something from her pocket. It was a white rune paper with a familiar rune written on it.

A Nerve-Sensitivity Rune.

She knew that Rune. Nerve-Sensitivity Runes allow the user to up the sensitivity of someone's nerve system, making everything they feel enhanced several times. This rune is usually used for torture to make the victim feel even more pain. However, some people use this rune before a mating ritual to get more out of it.

Pierce's eyes widened. She panicked as she tried to recover from the paralyze again. However, she suddenly felt a jolt of electricity running through her body. It seems Sandasu knew that she was trying to recover.

Suddenly, Sandasu felt herself getting paralyzed for no reason. Her eyes widened upon realizing it, "Umbreon has … Synchronize." She muttered, before slumped down to the ground. Unfortunately, none of the sisters care about it.

Sarah cackled again as she smoothed the paper rune on Pierce's chest. It glowed for several second before 'molding' to her skin. She tapped the rune and increased its multiplier to fifty.

Busuta suddenly shoved Sarah out of the way. "No, we need to make sure that she really feels it. It should be five-hundred." The Eeveelution demanded. Sarah simply gasped, giving Busuta an incredulous look.

"What! No, that could kill her!"

"She can take it." Busuta stated definitively, tapping on the rune and increasing it to the specified level. Sarah could only stare wide eyed, but it was eventually replaced by a truly sadistic grin.

Pierce gasped as all her skin became extremely sensitive. She could feel everything that touched her, including the air itself. Sarah's grin widened. "Now … let's begin!"

 ***Squish***

"ARRRRRRGHHHH!"

Pierce couldn't believe how high the noise that came out of her mouth was, but she decided that it felt like being stabbed in the chest with several rusty knives while getting a back massage. She wasn't sure which one to go with. Pleasure or pain?

 ***Squish* *Squish* *Squish***

"Oooh!~"

The pain suddenly subsided, and the pleasure went up to the whole new level. She didn't know how the pain suddenly went away, but it just happens. However, the pleasure was too much for Pierce. Her mind and body are intoxicated with lust and pleasure that was running through her nerve system. Sarah and the others keep squeezing her personal space while the others are pressing her pleasure spots.

"Aah … you like it?" Sarah spoke.

 ***Squish* *Squish***

The pleasure is too much for her to resist. Right after the paralyze effect went down, she finally broke down, and said, "Yes!~ Oh~ More! More pleasure!~ Oooh!~" She moaned louder as they starts poking her personal spots.

Rifia looked back and stared at them, "Really? Again?" She spoke with a deadpan look.

"Yup!" They chorused.

"Just make sure you don't get my car dirty. I've washed this van yesterday." Rifia spoke as she went back to her driving.

"Squeeze it harder!~ Ooh!~" Pierce moaned.

 ***Squish* *Squish* *Squish***

"Oooh!~" Pierce moaned again. Sarah grinned. This is going to happen all night long.

* * *

 _Later … back to the Eevee Residence …_

Ash, Eclipse and Daniel are carrying their baggage back into the house. The Eevee Sisters have left inside the mansion, but there's no sight of Pierce getting out from the vehicle. Right now, Ash, Eclipse and Daniel are walking towards Rifia's vehicle to check if there's any baggages left.

"You know, I think you should suggest-" Daniel stopped his speech as they stared at the interior of Rifia's vehicle.

Pierce can be seen lying down on the sofa, shirtless with her bra barely intact. Eclipse stared at Pierce with pitying look. Daniel quickly pulled out his tissue and put it on his bleeding nose. Ash stared at Pierce with worried look. Finally, Ash went into the van and looked at Pierce. Her eyes are crocked, and she was still moaning quietly.

"Pierce, what happened?" Ash asked her.

"More … pleasure ..." Pierce quietly moaned, "Please … squeeze it … oh~ ..."

Ash frowned. He looked to her chest. Sure enough, he saw the Nerve-Sensitivity Runes being 'molded' there. He sighed, "Nerve-Sensitivity Runes. Looks like Pierce is having fun lately." he said as he tapped on the runes.

"10000 potent level? Are they crazy or something?" Ash muttered. The runes suddenly 'unmold' from her chest. After that, Ash took the paper runes and ripped it into pieces.

"Ash? What happened to her?" Daniel asked.

"I think she's been violated." Eclipse spoke, gaining their attention, "We often does that every-time we went on a trip like this. So Pierce should get used to it."

Ash sighed, "Well, looks like she's still drunk with pleasure. She has been exposed with high-dose of Nerve-Sensitivity Runes for too long." He said as he grabbed her in bridal style and dragged her out from the mini-van. After that, he spoke, "Daniel, Eclipse, I want you to carry her equipments and clothings to her bedroom upstairs."

"What are you doing to do with her?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to put her on her bed upstairs." Ash spoke. Then, he starts walking towards the back door, entering the mansion.

* * *

 _Later … at Eclipse's bedroom …_

Ash entered the room with Eclipse on his arm. He slowly placed her down on her bed. After that, he quickly begin rummaging her wardrobes to find appropriate clothes for her to wear. Finding one, he quickly took out a black shirt from the wardrobe and went back to Pierce.

Ash adjusted her bra and fixed its positioning. After that, he placed his finger on her arm, "I'm sorry Pierce." He muttered before sending 2000 volt of electricity to her body.

Pierce jumped as Ash shocked her body. It snapped her from her dreamy trance. After that, Ash handed the clothes to Pierce.

Pierce slowly put on the clothes. Ash helped her put on the clothes since Pierce is still twitching. Daniel and Eclipse came into the room, holding Pierce's stuff. They placed it on the table.

Seeing this, Ash spoke, "Daniel, get me Medicine C-133G from my Medi-Kit in my room. You know which one, right?" Seeing a nod, he continued, "Okay, I trust you to obtain it. Also, get a glass of water." After that, Daniel went out from the room.

"Eclipse, get a bucket of cold water here." Ash ordered. Eclipse nodded, before going out from the room to get the bucket of water.

Ash sighed as he put his hand on the bed, "How do you feel?" He asked her.

Pierce kept looking at her feet, never once making eye contact with Ash. All Ash could hear from her was the steady and near silent chanting of "The London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down." as she slowly swayed back and forth.

Ash sighed. Daniel and Eclipse finally came with the stuff he just asked. "I got the bucket of water!"

"Eclipse, put the bucket here. Daniel, give me the medicine." Ash ordered. Eclipse placed the bucket of water right next to him, and Daniel gave the medicine. It was a blue pill with 'C-133G' words on it. Ash slowly put the pill into her mouth, before forcing her to drink the water.

Several seconds after that, Pierce slowly stops chanting. After she finally stop, Ash asked, "Feeling better?"

She simply shivered. "Not well ... bullshit ... Sarah ... kill ... must ... van ..." She muttered mostly to herself. Pierce shivered violently again.

"It doesn't work." Daniel spoke. Then, he looked at his watch, "It's almost 5AM. The school is going to start in 2 hours."

Ash sighed, "Looks like I have no choice." He muttered. He looked back and spoke, "Daniel, close the door and put the Silence Rune up around us." Daniel nodded and went to do the stuff he was told.

Ash grabbed Pierce's head, "Pierce, look into my eyes." He spoke.

Pierce did as he told. Her red eyes met his brown eyes. Right after her eyes met his, Pierce screamed in pain as Ash begin invading her mind. She could feel Ash harshly tearing down her mental barrier and invading her memories. Her mind isn't prepared to fight, and it was too weak to protect itself against the powerful psychic type. Ash begin wandering around her memory, looking for the source of the problem. He checks and watched every memories in her mind to find the source of the problem. Finding none, he tried to pull back.

However, what he didn't expect is the final protocol from her mind. His eyes widened as Pierce suddenly mixed her aura with his. He recognized this action. It was a request for a slow Aura Bond forming. He reluctantly accepted the bond, since he need to find the memories that was disturbing her. Finally, after they Aura Bonded, all the gates of memories opened, letting him to see all her memories. His eyes widened as all Pierce's memories rushed into his mind. From when he was a baby to the present time. All her memories copied itself and sent the copy to Ash, who decided to keep the memories with him just in case.

After the memory transfer was finished, Ash forced himself not to break down in tears.

Now he knew Pierce's secrets and suffering that she's been keeping from them all this time. However, it wasn't the time for him to thought about it. He need to find the source of the problem. Finally, after seconds of wandering around her mind, he finally found the problem. It was the memory of Pierce being violated inside Rifia's mini-van. He tried to destroy it, but no avail. He tried repeatedly, but it just appeared again every-time he deleted it. Finally, admitting he can't destroy the memory, he put a weak seal in the memory to make it vague. After putting the seal on, he pulled back into the reality.

After the process is completed, Ash and Pierce are breathing heavily, mostly due to the constant screaming for Pierce, and mind exhaustion for both. She was holding her head since she got a massive headache in her head. Finally, Eclipse asked, "W- What did you do?"

"I destroyed her mind barrier and temporarily sealed the memory that was disturbing her." Ash took a shuddering breath, "I ... unintentionally read her mind and formed a weak Aura Bond with her …" Then, he stood from the ground, "I- I need to have some time alone ..." Then, Ash left the room.

After Ash left, Daniel quickly came to her, "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Like shit." She told him.

"Do you know what Ash just did to you?" Daniel asked again, "Did you hear anything? Like, some whispering in your mind?"

Pierce shook her head. "No, nothing. All I have is the migraine of the century ..." She started rubbing her temples as emphasis.

"I see ..." Daniel muttered. Pierce stared at him questioningly. Seeing her gaze, Daniel continued, "Ash just invaded your mind and sealed your uh … bad memory that was disturbing you. He saw all your memories ..." He paused, before adding, "I think he also copied it into his mind, since he has Eidetic Memory."

Before Pierce could spoke, Daniel spoke, "Pierce … I think you should see him. He just ran off from the room after ... fixing you."

"What's his problem then?" Pierce cocked her head to the side inquisitively.

"He mentioned that he's been through worse things than me; why would he be scared now?" She drew her legs up onto the bed and laid back down, pondering what could've made him run like that.

"He's not scared of you. I think it must be something that he saw in your memories." Daniel shrugged.

"Maybe, but still, what could he be afraid of?" Pierce pondered, idly tracing symbols in the air.

"Why don't you just try to ask him?" Daniel suggested. "He's probably in his room now."

Without answering, Pierce shrugged and moved to the door of the room. He took one look back at Danial and gave him a resolute nod before heading off; wobbling ever so slightly from the effects of her previous incapacitated state.

* * *

Pierce slowly walked through the hallway. She stopped at his door and knocked it, "Ash?"

No response. She slowly opened the room.

Ash's room is colored blue, with many bookshelves around filled with hundreds of books that the subjects are unknown to her. His bed is also colored blue, with two blue pillows and an end table next to it. Two tables can be seen around the corner; one next to the bookshelves and one close to the door. There's also a wardrobe placed next to the second table. Ash can be seen crying under his pillow on the bed.

Pierce closed the door behind her. She slowly walked towards his bed, and sat on it. Then, she hesitantly spoke, "Ash … are you okay?"

Ash suddenly froze. He quickly turned around and quickly wiped his tears with his pillows and turned back to her. After that, he asked, "Yes, Pierce. I'm okay."

"No you're not. You're crying." Pierce spoke, "I've never seen you crying like this since … well ..."

However, she halted her sentence as Ash's eyes begin to building tears. He put his palm on his head, "How can I be so stupid? How can I be so weak ..." Ash whispered, shocking Pierce deeply. Ash never said anything like that before.

"How can I be your friend if I can't even protect you from danger …" Ash sobbed, "How can I not notice your suffering? After all this time … *sob* I felt like I failed to be your friend … I failed to comfort you … I failed to help you … I have failed to be your friend and 'family' ..."

"First, you could start out with telling me exactly what's wrong, and then we'll decide from there whether you've failed someone or not. Unless you've been spying on me, I've been alone without someone to protect me, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much." Pierce reprimanded, idly popping his neck.

"It's … it's nothing, Pierce." Ash spoke as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I just … I felt like a failure after seeing your memories. I felt … useless. I wish I could be there for you when you need it … but I can't change the past ..." he whispered.

"So, you're upset about things that you weren't even there for?" Pierce asked, slightly confused. Thinking about what Eclipse would do, she suddenly had a great idea. Females are allowed to, after all.

 **SMACK!**

"Get it together, you dumb cat! You couldn't have done anything and you're crying more than Daniel when he gets his laptop taken away!" Pierce admonished, shaking her hand slightly to dull the stinging that she earned from slapping Ash.

"I … I know ..." Ash spoke as he rubbed his cheek. After that, Ash spoke, "I … I think I should start explaining you about your circumstances now … since you're here ..."

Ash stood from the seat. He looked down and noticed that his shirt is wet with his tears. He took off his shirt and threw it to the chair next to him. Ignoring Pierce's blush, he went toward the wardrobe and begin rummaging for a cloth.

"So, Pierce. Is there any question before you went to the school?" Ash asked her.

"Nope, nothing!" She cheerfully answered, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Wait, Pierce." Ash spoke, making her stop her pace. Ash took a black sleeveless shirt from the wardrobe and put it on. After that, he turned to Pierce, "I need to talk to you."

Pierce slowly turned around and stared to Ash's brown eyes. She could see the sheer power that was resonating through his eyes. She was about to wave it away, but seeing Ash's serious look making her to double think. Finally, she sighed and closed the door. She walked and took a seat on the chair.

Ash walk towards her and spoke, "First, I am going to explain what happened to your mind."

"When I checked your memory, your mind tried to block me from reading it, but I managed to destroy the barrier and defense protocol and accessed your memory." Ash spoke as he stared at her eyes, "However, there are some memories that are locked deep inside your mind."

"When I tried to pull back from your mind, your soul and mind asks for an Aura Bond to my soul. I accepted the bond with a condition to start from a slow process. We will start sharing our dream at the beginning, because our bond is still weak. I trust you with my life and secrets." Ash grabbed her shoulder, and lifted her slightly, "The question is: Do you trust me? With your life and secrets?"

"No. Find the fastest way to remove this bond and stay outside of my head." She stated bluntly, showing clear annoyance about the intrusion and restraint.

Ash sighed, "I should have expected this." He muttered, "Pierce, there's no way for us to break the bond unless the two bonded individuals are willing to be unbonded. Why can't you trust me with your secrets? Are you afraid of me?"

"From what I heard, you already know it all because of your unsanctioned venture into my head. Now you constantly in my dreams is a scary thought; it's my last sanctuary. Now if you want to intrude on that, there will be hell to pay." Pierce warned, knocking off the hand that held her.

Ash sighed, "We can only share our dreams if both of us are willingly to share the dreams. It's optional." Ash explained, "In fact, all features of Aura Bond are optional. You can always turn it on and off."

"Then it's a deadweight; there's no need for it. If we can remove it, I'm willing." Pierce folded her arms and leaned back against the nearby wall, giving Ash a raised eyebrow and an expectant look.

Ash sighed, "No, you can't remove it."

"Why?"

"Because if we released the bond, there's a chance that your mind will lock yourself away, and all the changes that I've made to keep you sane and fine will be rolled back." Ash spoke, "There's also some rumors that people who break their Aura Bond will have a massive headache that could drive them insane. As a side-effect, your heart will feel an unbearable pain and will forgo into the state of depression and suicide. Since you are the one who asks for the bond, your heart will feel hundred times painful than that. This will happen if you break the bond, even it was very weak."

"If you really don't want it, you can just leave it that way." Ash spoke, stepping back, "Like I said, it's optional. But remember, as time grows, our bond will strengthen and things will start to grow."

"No, I do not want it there at all. I do not care if it is optional and will stay there useless. I do not want anything that is called a 'bond' attached to me. Why do you want this so bad?" Pierce asked.

"Because … you're my best friend ..." Ash spoke. He slowly walked towards the window, glancing towards the backyard, "… You know Pierce, you're the first one who have ever Aura Bond with me. I never Aura Bonded with Daniel since I have some secrets that I don't want anyone to know."

His expression suddenly morphed into a frown, "My life is harsh, Pierce. Harsher than your life. You killed your parents? I've done worse than you. You can go berserk? I can kill everyone and destroy everything in this world with only sheer power."

Then, his expression turned into a sad smile, "My parents are the only person who cares for me. Daniel is loyal to me, and I care for him. I took you in because I saw you as someone who have gone through a lot. I saw you as someone who has a dark past. I saw you as someone who have killed people only to survive." Then, he looked at Pierce, "… I saw you as myself."

Pierce stayed silent. Ash looked down as he start telling his personal story, "You know Pierce, my family hates me, except for my parents. Why? Because I was stronger than them. When I grew up and reached immortality, my power will be hundredfold because of my status as a Shiny Pokemon."

Ash paused for a second. He stared to the faraway garden, "They decided to train me and tried to turn me into an emotionless machine. They want me to become powerful, so I can never be defeated." He raised his hands and looked at his palm, "… My grand everlasting father tortured me 'till my breaking point. He often use Vollair Rune to torture me and Nerve-Sensitivity Rune to make it even more painful." He smiled sadly as he remember those memories, "I can only last 1 week of non-stop torture with Vollair Rune and over thousandfold of Nerve-Sensitivity Rune multiplier."

Ash paused for a moment. Pierce wondered if it's a good idea to stay and listen at his personal memories and life story. "… He often charged me with Elemental Plates to increase my power." Ash spoke, "Every-time I visited my Royal Family house, my aunts and uncles will sent hatred glare and snide remarks, before throwing me into the chamber where I will be charged."

"… Every-time I was charged, I felt like my whole body is getting torn apart. But at the same time, I felt stronger, faster, I felt like I can destroy anything in my path." Ash whispered, "I always asked myself why I have all these power. Why I was born in this world. Why I was here ..."

"I begin searching for my purpose in life … I start looking for it until ..." Ash looked at Pierce, "I discovered friendship."

"When the first time I befriend Daniel, I have the feeling of relief in my heart." Ash spoke as he stared straight at her eyes, "That time, I have discovered my purpose in life: Friendship. I will always protect my friend, so they can have a good life, where they can achieve their own purpose in life."

Ash suddenly teleported in front of her, surprising her greatly. Ash grabbed her shoulder, "While you have created the monster inside of you, I have become the monster that everyone fears. Nothing in this world have ever defeated me, not even my own grandfathers. I want to be Aura Bonded with you because I want you to understand … that you are my friend … and as a friend, I will always be there for you." He spoke as his eyes met her eyes. Pierce gulped as she stared at Ash's brown eyes, whose resonating with impossible power.

"Will you accept me?" Ash asked, "Even when I became a monster like what they want? Even when I destroyed this world? Even when I tried to murder you?"

"Fuck off and get rid of it." Pierce rudely answered, irritatedly stalking out of the room.

However, Ash suddenly teleported on her way and grabbed her arm, "You want to break the bond? Fine." Ash spoke as his eyes glowed. Pierce gasped in shocked as she felt like being stabbed repeatedly in her heart. After the process is completed, Pierce fell down to her knee, "W- What?" she muttered.

"I trusted you, Pierce." Ash spoke as he clenched his hands, "I trusted you with my life and secrets." He closed his eyes. Then, after he opened it, his face showed no emotion, "But I was wrong. I should have leave you to death when the first time I saw your face."

"Hah, you were but a child when you first saw me. Killing was not something your mind could fathom because you would get in trouble with your family." Pierce took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I appreciate you removing the bond and do admit that I was a bit rude, but you were beating around the bush far too much. I prefer to not have my time wasted like that." The Umbreon hybrid informed Ash, getting up and dusting herself off.

Suddenly, Ash grabbed her neck and slightly raised her off the ground. Pierce struggled as she tried to release herself from his grip. She tried to use Killing Intent, but it was immediately overpowered by Ash's own killing intent. She couldn't use any move, since she can't concentrate to summon the attack at this state.

"You don't know anything." Ash spoke with a dangerous tone, as if he was daring to actually kill her if she do something. Moreover, his face showed no emotion, "You know, when I took you into my house, my grandfather debated with the rest of the family to either kill you or wipe your memory about me. Why? Because they don't want anyone to discover the secret of my power. I plead and pleaded, I plead for your mercy and plead for your life. They finally gave up with a condition that I have to train you and make you stronger, so you can be like me. But don't worry, I won't allow them to." He tightened his grip, making Pierce stopped her action and looked at his eyes, "If you're thinking about Daniel, he has a same agreement as yours. I'm going to make you stronger, so we can defeat my own family together."

Ash suddenly released his grip, making her fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Ash spoke, "Maybe I have become the monster that they want. Why? Because I have no regret when I hurt you."

He went to the door and opened it, "Now get out, before I did something that I will forever regret in my life." He spoke while staring straight at her eyes.

Pierce giggled once, twice, thrice, and finally into a full blown hysterical mad laughter as she stumbled out of the room. "Ooh, regret. What a wonderful emotion!" After she had stopped her laughter, she suddenly straighted, looking up at a bewildered Ash directly in the eye.

"Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret, and depression. Do not repeat them in the future." Pierce told him seriously, but then dissolved into her psychotic laughter and skipped out of the room.

As she meandered away, Ash could hear Pierce distantly say, "I wonder what someone's heart would look like impaled on a metaphor!"

Ash frowned. Then, his eyes widened, "Wait … after I break the bond … all my changes with her mind will ..." He didn't dare to finish that sentence. Finally, he took off running after her, "Wait! Pierce! Waaaait!"

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and co. walking down on the street. Right now, they are heading towards the school. Ash had sealed Pierce's troubling insanity once again, but this time he used a seal that took less effort; it being far weaker. As an unfortunate side-effect, Pierce will not be entirely sane for a bit; how long has yet to be determined. Fortunately, it doesn't require Aura Bond to do so.

Ash, Daniel and Eclipse are walking down together, following the chattering Eevee sisters from behind. Eclipse has a slight frown in her face, since he couldn't talk to his sisters like before. Ash seems to be deep in thought, while Daniel is busy playing with his blue 3DS XL.

"Nggh ..." Daniel grumbled as he furiously button-mashing his 3DS. Seconds later, he yelled, "Argh! This is so hard! Why does they have to make Super Smash Bros to be harder in the 3DS version?"

Daniel closed his 3DS. He looked at Ash, "Hey Ash, Which one do you prefer? Call of Duty or Battlefield?"

However, Ash is still deep in thought. He was pondering with Pierce's statement about his past: _"Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret, and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."_

 _'Maybe Pierce's right,'_ Ash thought, _'Maybe I should move on from my past. This is my new life, and I want to make it right … this is my new start … If I don't want it to repeat again, I have to become stronger …'_ He mentally sighed, _'Looks like I have to charge myself again … No wait- I need help … I think Teviyin could give me some help-'_

"Ash?" Ash snapped from his trance as Daniel smacked his back. Ash looked at his worried gaze, "Yes Daniel?"

"Is there something wrong? You looked gloomy." Daniel asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, Daniel. Just … thinking." Ash muttered. He crossed his arm as he looked up towards the sky.

Daniel frowned. His aura-sensing appendages suddenly raised as he tried to sense the aura around him. He tried to read Ash's aura. However, it was too complicated and complex for him to find out what it means. Daniel's frown deepen, "… Ash? What's wrong? You never look so serious like that. Your Aura Signature is getting all messed up."

However, Ash stayed silent. Daniel's aura-sensing appendage lowered as he stopped using his ability. They didn't speak any words as they followed the Eevee Sisters from behind. Finally, Ash spoke up, "Daniel."

"Yeah?" Daniel almost immediately responded.

"What do you think about my life?" Ash spoke.

Daniel frowned. He have known him for years, but he doesn't know much about his life, "Well … I don't know ... life is like the sea. There'll be a direction to follow even if you sail more than one day or one life ... the promise of a new land is your guide, because you know that the sea is a huge world that's beautiful only if there's a shore." He sagely spoke.

"..." Ash stayed silent.

Daniel sighed as he stared at him, "You looked like Pierce when he's angry, you know. The angrier he gets, the calmer he is."

"Except I'm not really angry right now … just being thoughtful." Ash muttered, still staring at the vast blue sky.

Daniel sighed, "Well, if you say so." He muttered, finally dropping the subject.

* * *

 _Later … at the school ground …_

Ash and co. finally arrived at the school gate. Upon entering it, males starts greeting them with the usual cheer. However, after they laid their eyes to Pierce's new appearance, their cheer became even louder than before. Some males tried to get close to her, but Ash, Eclipse and Daniel stood on their way, intimidating everyone who tried to get close at her. They also emits a strong killing intent to keep them at bay. The Eevee Sisters shrugged those Killing Intent off, since they already used with it.

Some of the boys got their courage and faced the three. One of them shouted, "Come on! There's only 3 of them! Let's beat them!"

Ash smirked as they charged together. He snapped his finger as plants suddenly sprout out from the ground and grabbed the running students. They screamed for help as the plants starts restraining them like a net.

Ash looked around. Students are terrified with his actions, and the males had to think twice before trying to approach them. Ash smirked as he stared down at the 'netted' students, "This will be a lesson for you. Try to approach us again, then I'll show you something that could make you wish you were dead."

The boys furiously nodded. Ash sniffed in disgust as he sensed a wet stench somewhere around the 'net'. His smirk widened slightly, "I smell a chicken here ..." He muttered, scaring the crap out of them.

"Enough, Ash. We have a schedule to run." Daniel sternly spoke as they entered the school building, leaving the students to find out how to release themselves.

* * *

 _Later at the class …_

"Alright class, before we start, I want to introduce you with our new students!" Cillade, their homeroom teacher, spoke. He looked at the door, "Come in now, students!"

The door slided open. Two students stepped into the class. The girls are squealing in ecstasy, while the boys are shouting at either of them.

"CALM DOWN!" Cillade shouted. They instantly calmed down.

"Now, introduce yourself to the students." Cillage spoke as he gestured towards the two new students. However, he suddenly went confused, "Uh … starting from you." He spoke, pointing at the female one.

The new female student is a Zoroark Anthromorph. She stood about 6 feet, with strong swimmer-build body. Her curves are slightly noticeable through her clothes. From the looks, she's about 14 years old. She has a head of a Zoroark, and her whole body are covered in dark fur. Her hair is long, reaching her waist with a blue-green orb tying her hair at the end. She has a green eyes that seemingly to resonant with grace and beauty. She's wearing a female school dress-code uniform, making her slightly cute looking.

"Hello! My name is Miku Ketchum." The female Zoroark – that now known as Miku, spoke. Ash's jaw dropped as he recognized this female.

"Ash, do you know her?" Daniel asked as he looked back.

"Yes ..." Ash whispered, "She's my cousin ..."

"Wow, I never thought you would get attracted with your own cousin." Daniel teased.

"Thank you, Miku. Now, for the next one." Cillade spoke. He looked at the second new students, "Okay, now introduce yourself."

"Hello! My name is Shula Pyresky." The new student – that now known as Shula, spoke. Shula is an Infernape Hybrid. He's about 6 feet tall with strong, over-muscled build. His skin is tan, with blue eyes and flaming head as his hairs. He have an Infernape tail sticking out from his pants. Finally, he have a red rune on his wrist on the palm side that Ash recognized. Like many others, he's wearing a black male school dress code as his clothings.

The females except Eevee Sisters squealed after he introduced himself, making him to sweat-drop. Cillade chuckled, "Well then! Oh wait, something seems missing ..." he muttered as he went towards the door. He sticks his head out, and spoke, "Where's that girl ..."

He straightened himself, before speaking, "Alright class. I want everyone to gather at the Gym Class and wait for me there." After that, he went out from the room. Ash could hear him shouting "Glacial, where are you?!"

"Did he just said Glacial?" Ash asked to Daniel for confirmation.

"Maybe. I didn't really hear it." Daniel shrugged.

"Cousin Ashy!" Miku spoke as she jumped and threw herself at him. Ash's eyes widened as Miku slammed herself at him. Because the force was too great, he was knocked off from the chair.

Everyone gasped upon seeing it. Ash and Miku are at the awkward state. Ash is lying on the floor while staring down at Miku, who's rubbing her head at his chest. Ash slightly blushed.

Finally, she stopped. She released him and looked at her dearest cousin, "Hey Ashy! We meet again!"

Ash stood from the ground and dusting himself off, "Miku, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My dad moved here, so he sent me to have some education at this school." Miku eagerly spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting a new life at this town, so deal with it." Ash deadpanned. Mentally, he was surprised of himself, 'Well that was a first.' he thought.

"A new life, eh?" Miku hummed, "Well then. I guess you need to take some break from your family life." She finished whisperingly. Ash nodded in agreement.

Shula looked around as he observed the class. Girls are staring at him with awed look. Finally, his gaze fell into one of the students: 'Pierce'. Shula approached him, and smacked his back.

Apparently, this is a very wrong thing to do. Right before his hand touched him, Eclipse grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. Everyone gasped and screamed in shock as Shula hit the wall with a loud THUD, slightly cracking it.

"Explain yourself!" Eclipse demanded as he stood from his seat.

"Ow … ow ow ow … that hurts." Shula winced as he stood from the ground. He looked back and gulped as he stared at the broken wall. Finally, he turned back to Eclipse, "Damn, Pierce. You've gotten stronger since last time I've seen you."

The girls gasped in shock. Eclipse tilted his head to the side, "Umm … Do I know you?"

"Eh?!" Shula spoke in shock. He approached Eclipse, and spoke, "Do you remember me?"

"No." Eclipse said.

"Do you have any familiar feeling to me?" Shula asked. Seeing a head-shake, he continued, "Anything?!"

"No. I don't recognize you and I don't know you." Eclipse spoke.

Suddenly, Pierce stood from her seat. She went towards Eclipse and whispered something to his ears. After that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out from the classroom.

"What was that all about? Ash, do you know about this?" Daniel spoke as he looked at Ash. However, much to his surprise, Ash is not sitting there. The window next to his table is wide open.

Getting an assumption, Daniel stood from the seat and looked out through the window, _'Where did he go?'_ he thought.

* * *

 _At the school garden …_

The school garden is a calm and peaceful place. Many floras can be seen around. Trees, grass and flowers are commonly seen, slightly decorating the place. Winds are blowing through the area, breezing the beautiful area with its graceful blow. The waters are running through the river, giving off the nature sound of the running water. All in all, the garden looked beautiful, as if Arceus had personally created it with his own hands … or hooves.

Ash can be seen sitting on the grass under the tree. Right now, he's staring at the vast blue sky, while being thoughtful under the shadow of the tree. He had took off his jacket, leaving him only wearing black sleeveless shirt, black pants and sneaker shoes.

 _'What is my purpose in life …'_ Ash thought as warm breeze passed him, ruffing his blue raven hair with its blow.

 _'Why am I even alive in this world?'_ He thought, _'… Oh yeah … Teviyin offered me a new life … in a world where I can live in peace ...'_

 _'Am I too weak to control my own life?'_ He thought, ' _Is it why most of my family despite and hated me? … Can I start a new life … with my friends?'_

"Hello." Ash snapped from his thought as he heard a masculine voice. He turned around, and surprised with what he seen.

There, next to him, is a Dialga Hybrid. He's about 6 feet tall, with strong yet lean build. He has a white messy hair, with silver-white slit-pupil eyes and white skin. Most of his body parts are covered with blue furs, but his arm, hands, neck and head doesn't have any fur. Additionally, Ash saw a strange bulge under his clothes. He assumed it was his chest time core. Finally, this Dialga Hybrid is only wearing blue shirt with black jeans and black sneaker shoes.

The Dialga Hybrid sat next to him. Ash frowned as he saw his clothing, _'Not from the school.'_ He assumed. He wondered if this Dialga Hybrid is one of his family that he didn't know.

"Uuh … Hi." Ash replied.

The Dialga Hybrid gave a small smile. "Hello, Ash Ketchum." he replied, leaning against the tree.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked him, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

The newcomer turned his head slightly to look Ash over. "No, I believe this is the first time we have met. Hard to say of course, time is always in flux." he replied cryptically, looking back towards the sky, "This is my first time seeing you, but who knows? You may have seen me."

"Perhaps." Ash muttered, deciding it was one of his unknown cousin. He looked back towards the sky, "… What is my purpose in life?" Ash thought aloud.

"Purpose?" The boy asked with a raised brow, "Do you speak of fate, or do you speak of your capabilities and their most valuable use?"

Ash was about to speak, but froze as he found himself wordless. Finally, he sighed as he looked towards the sky, "I … don't know." Ash admitted, "I just found out that my very own best friend are keeping secrets from me. He didn't trust me with his secrets. And there's my family. I don't want to become someone they wanted me to, yet I did things to satisfy them."

Ash sighed as he looked at the vast blue sky, "I seek for another life, a new life that I can start with my friends. Yet, I don't know where to start." Ash spoke. He looked down at his crossed legs, "My hunger for power always prevented me to leave my family. I want to tell them the truth, yet I'm afraid of getting abuse from them." Ash looked back towards the sky, "I also wish to tell my friends about it, but I'm afraid of the consequences."

"Abuse? Consequences?" The Dialga Hybrid asked, his brow still up. Finally, he shrugged and moved on. "Your power is quite impressive already, but you must watch that thirst for power before it goes too far and you lose focus of everything else in your life. Do you think that may be part of the reason that they keep secrets from you? Or perhaps have you been keeping secrets from them?"

"Perhaps." Ash muttered. He paused for a second, before continuing, "I want to tell my friends all my secrets, but I'm afraid of the consequences." He sighed as he stare up towards the branch on the tree, "… My family already feared my power. They trained me and poured all their knowledge and abilities to me, so they can use me when the time is needed." Then, Ash chuckled, "As far as I know, I will turn into a monster they expected once I reach my immortality – an unstoppable, heartless monster who will not hesitate to kill his own friends and family."

Ash sighed once again as he rubbed his raven hair, "And I don't think that's why he's been keeping secrets from me. If so, I can only wish they stop and listen to my voice, so they can understand my problem."

"Once upon a time ..." The Dialga Hybrid murmured, "A being told me 'he who does not know his friends or family does not know himself'. As for becoming a monster ... That's your decision. Just remember that a family who uses you for their own gain ... I would not consider such opportunistic and terrible people to be my family in anything other than name and genetics."

Ash sighed, "Well, to be honest, I don't even understand my very own self." He admitted, "I don't want to become a monster, yet I still want more power. I don't want to be manipulated and controlled, yet I still love my family with my heart, even when they tried to manipulate me for their own gain. I know my friends and family, but I'm just … tired."

"… I'm tired of trying." Ash finished his statement, "I made a purpose in life, where I have to protect my friend so they can appreciate their life more than me. But … why?"

The Dialga Hybrid seemed to think for a minute, staring at the clouds as they went by. "You seem to be very loyal, kid." He finally said, nodding a few times, "So loyal in fact that you are willing to give that kind of family a chance. How much do you know your friends and family? My guess would be that until recently, exactly as much as they knew you. Things are off balance and now you question yourself."

"Word of advice, kid." He said, looking at his palm which now contained a swirling energy that made no noise at all, "Striving for power can have many causes, but the results vary. If you find yourself getting to the point where you would accidentally hurt others while in full control of yourself, you become a threat more than you can protect your friends and family. Too much power leads to pain ..." He trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know ..." Ash muttered as he stood from the ground, "That's why I've been trying to contain this power. So I can use it for good purpose and give myself a chance for a freedom."

Ash waved his hand as a black hooded jacket suddenly appeared on his hand. He put it on, before looking at the Dialga Hybrid, "So, are you new around here? I never seen you before in my Family House."

The teen in question suddenly crushed the energy he held, and it expanded in a sphere of gray coloring before fading away. "Sometimes power cannot be contained," he continued in the same sad tone. Upon registering Ash's question, his form blurred to a meter away where he was standing up, ready to move.

"I doubt you would have seen me there." he replied to Ash's question, "I tend to ... Avoid things like that. I prefer to do my own thing, not worry about much unless there is danger, etcetera. It is a peaceful life ... I have plenty to think about and time to learn not how to grow stronger, but how to become better at controlling that power."

"I see ..." Ash muttered. He held up his hands in handshake manner, "My name is Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure." the Dialga Hybrid responded, shaking his hand. "I am Kaigetsu."

"So, are you new in this town? Did you move here? I can accompany you to look around the town if you want to." Ash offered.

"I really don't live anywhere." Kaigetsu replied, "Not that it would be necessary. However, I have never taken the time to explore every place in this town." His still sad smile reached Ash. "Yes, I will accompany you."

"Well then." Ash nodded, "Follow me. We'll start with the infamous bridge that Veilstone has."

With that, they start walking towards the gate, exiting the school ground.

* * *

 _At the school …_

Daniel is walking towards the school gym with the rest of the class. He had went looking for Ash anywhere around the school ground, but he couldn't find him. His only assumption is that Ash had left the school ground. He wondered why Ash left the school ground.

Suddenly, Pierce came next to him, "Daniel, where's Ash?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just gave up looking for him." Daniel answered. Pierce hummed, before hastening her pace towards the group.

Daniel sighed. He looked at his left and saw Shula, staring at him. The Lucario Anthromorph frowned, "Uuh … how can I help you?" He asked.

"Just wondering ..." Shula spoke, "You're Pierce's friend, right?"

"Well, yeah." Daniel clarified, "We've been living together with Ash since were 5."

"You know Pierce for 10 years?" Shula said, surprised.

"Well, I know Ash for 10 years. Pierce came to our group since were 7." Daniel corrected.

"Oh ..." Shula muttered.

"So, how did you know Pierce? You seem to know him a lot." Daniel commented.

"Well," Shula hummed in thought, "I know him ever since he was 5, but we never seen each other again since his parents died. No one knows how they died, but Pierce disappeared ever since that day."

"Well, this may be an assumption … but ..." Daniel spoke. He came closer to him and whispered something into his ear. Shula's eyes widened after Daniel straightened himself.

"But … Ho- Oh wait, I shouldn't be asking that question." Shula muttered. He sighed, "Pierce wasn't like this when we were young. He's so full of life and happier back when he's still 5 years old."

"Really?" Daniel muttered in surprise.

Shula nodded, "Yes." He somberly spoke, "Pierce is a good boy back then. We always played together, pranking our residents with Runes and Aura. While I always put on a Fire-Type Runes, he always tied it with his Dark-Type Runes."

"We always been together since were 3 years old." Shula muttered, looking faraway, "While Pierce always focuses on Dark-Type Runes, I always focus on Fire-Type Runes. We … promised to become the best and learned all arts of Runes."

"Well, you should catch up with him, fast. He have mastered over trillions of runes. In fact, he just gained his new title 'Exalted Rune Master' yesterday." Daniel spoke, surprising him greatly, "He have learned over 5 trillions of runes and 100 billions of Legendary Runes that was never registered in the government's documentary, thanks to his connection with Ash's family. You should see him battle. By the time the battle start, you won't see him coming."

"Really?" Shula spoke with raised eyebrow, "That seems to be unbelievable."

"I know. But hey! No one's normal. Well, none of Ash's friends are normal." Daniel chuckled, "And that includes me. He's the one who have turned us to be like this."

"Wow ..." Shula muttered, eyes wide, "I don't think I can ever learn over 5 trillions of runes at my age of 15 … That sounds impossible."

"Well, nothing is impossible for us." Daniel chuckled. He decided to change the subject, "So, how did you met him?"

"I met him back when my parents visited their house." Shula muttered, remembering his past, "It was 12 years ago. We played together at his house, getting some food to eat, and things like that. My parents and his parents are best friends, so we often visited their house."

"A year later, we discovered Runes." Shula smiled, "Pierce's first rune that he ever write is a Cut-Kill Runes – one of the very advanced Dark-Type Runes that was hard to made, and forbidden by the government." He paused for a second, before sighing, "My first rune that I ever write is a Flamethrower Rune. It's an advanced Fire-Type Rune that was bordering Dark Runes. Our parents were so proud of us. Because of that, they called us the prodigy of the Rune Master."

"My parents hired several tutors for me, but Pierce's parents decided to throw him into their family library." Shula spoke with a smile, "The tutors are impressed of me. They called me a fast learner because I literally absorbed everything they teach like a sponge. Pierce is also the same. He literally learned all those Dark Runes like a sponge, except he doesn't have any tutor so he needs to learn all those from books."

"I reached the point where they called me 'Rune Apprentice' several months after learning it." Shula muttered, "Pierce, However, gained the title 'Rune Adept' because of his fast learning of Runes without any tutor."

Shula chuckled as he reminisced his memories, "Well … It was 10 years ago. It all changed when one day … some thing happened."

Daniel stayed silent. Shula continued his story, "It was when I received the call from him that he was in the hospital. I panicked and decided to make a run for it to the hospital." He paused, before sadly chuckled, "It was probably the longest running distance that I've ever performed. I ran without stopping for about 10 kilometers away."

"Anyway, after I reached the hospital, I sensed his aura and decided to barge into his hospital room to see him." Shula spoke to him, "I saw him lying on the hospital bed, with his parents crying over him. I approached the doctor and asked what's wrong. He explained that ..." Shula took one shuddering breath, "… Pierce was raped."

Daniel stayed silent. He noticed that they were lagging too far from the class group. Shula continued his story, "… Pierce never been the same ever since then." He muttered, "He became short-tempered, rude and sarcastic. He became afraid of crowds and sadistic. He didn't play with me anymore." He quietly finished.

Shula paused for a moment. Then, he continued, "Ever since that happened, he often lose control with his Rune ability. His Dark Runes are … changing him. I-" He took one shuddering breath, "I don't even know what happening to him."

"Shula, just relax. You don't have to tell me if it was too painful for you to remember." Daniel soothed worryingly.

"No, I'm fine." Shula muttered, "Anyway, our family tried to help him, but no avail. His inability to control his power is just too much. You know how old he was when he killed someone? 6. He tortured and brutally murdered the person that had raped him."

"… Anyway, somehow his power rivals a hundred years old Darkrai at every aspect. We came into the decision to seal his power until he was older and has more control over it." Shula clenched his fists, "Just if Pierce's parents hired a tutor for him, they won't need to seal his power … He just can't control those power ..."

Shula looked down at his feet, "I felt ashamed because I failed to protect him when he needs me. I know I should accompany him he decided to go home after visiting my house."

"Hey, you shouldn't be blaming yourself." Daniel spoke, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You don't know it was going to happen."

"I know, but I couldn't help but feeling ashamed of myself." Shula spoke with a weak chuckle.

Shula cleared his throat, "Anyway, a year after that, I heard a news that Pierce had killed his own parents." He muttered, "I was so shocked back then. The report says that he brutally murdered his own parents without any mercy. Our assumption is that he went out of control. Something have awakened the beast inside him."

"The police captured him. Fortunately, we were able to see him." Shula muttered, tears begin to drop from his eyes, "And what did he tell me when I visited him? Death. He told me that he took pleasure when killing them. He was happy because he killed his own parents. We can't believe such words can get out from a 7 years old boy."

"Since that day, I know that the Pierce I understand and care about have gone." Shula muttered, "And he was replaced by a monster that will not hesitate to kill his own friends and family."

"Calm down now …" Daniel spoke as he pat his back, "You can stop if you don't want to-"

"No, I'm fine." Shula spoke, intentionally rising his tone. He wiped the tears on his eyes, before continuing, "Anyway, we decided to sent him to his aunt's house. Before we depart, we promised to each other that we will always be best friends. My parents sealed his power even more with an overcharged and overpowered seal to prevent him for ever getting out of control. However, several months after that, we heard a news that his aunt was brutally murdered and Pierce disappeared from the house. We searched for him anywhere, but we can't find him. That time, we can only hope Pierce didn't get out of control with his Runes."

Shula cleared his throat. He looked forward, staring at 'Pierce' (That is Eclipse) in the class group, "But now, I'm glad that he could control his own power. I'm so proud of my friend. I was surprised that he's still alive, even after going through a lot of bad experiences and flashbacks. I checked his seal just now, and found that his power have become even greater than before."

"Can you imagine how powerful he can be, if the seal is removed and released?" Shula spoke, staring straight at Daniel.

"Well …" Daniel didn't trust his own mouth for this situation, "Pierce is powerful already. We've known him for 8 years, and Ash has been training us for … well, forever. His training never ends-"

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Shula spoke, halting his sentence, "As long he can control his power, I don't have to worry about him. If he's getting a training to control his power, I'd be glad to slowly unseal the seal so he can give more control over his power."

"I see ..." Daniel muttered, "You should explain it to Ash first. He won't let you touch him until you can explain yourself about it."

"Hn ..." Shula muttered.

Couple meters behind him, Pierce is lagging behind them, tears running down from her eyes, _'What's wrong with me? Why did I cry?'_ she thought, _'I never cried like this … Must be the female feminine influence …'_

* * *

 _Later ..._

The school bell ranged out, notifying the whole students that the class is over and it's time to go home. People are rushing out from their class, while some stayed behind to do some stuff at the school. Daniel and the Eevee Sister already left, leaving Pierce, Eclipse, Daniel and Shula inside the school.

Pierce already went to the gym room for a 'quiet' and personal training, while Eclipse and Daniel are doing their math homework for tomorrow. Shula, however, is lost somewhere in the school.

 _'Where's the exit … the note says that it was here …'_ Shula thought. Right now, he's wearing a cargo shorts and an open vest, which shows his impressive body physique, like his ripped stomach. He's also wearing black sneaker shoes.

Right now, he's walking around the school at Basement 5 Floor, where most of training rooms and gym rooms are resided.

Shula stopped at one of the gym room. He looked to his note, "Maybe … this one." He muttered. Then, he entered the room.

If the school information is correct, all Gym Rooms at the school has the same design and placement. The gym room is colored white, with several mirrors placed around the wall. It wasn't too big, but it was enough to contain over 10 gym equipment and there's more room to move around.

Shula entered the room and closed the door behind him. Apparently, someone played a hard dubstep music inside the room. Fortunately, it wasn't too loud. He looked around and surprised with what he seen.

There, at the center of the room, he saw 'Eclipse' (This is Pierce) lifting two small barbells on her hands that has a Weight Rune placed on it. She's not wearing anything aside her black pants and bra. Fortunately for him, she's looking at either way. He assumed that she haven't notice him yet-

"You do know that this is a private Gym Room, do you?" Pierce suddenly spoke, not stopping her training.

Shula blushed, "Err … Hi, you must be Eclipse."

"And you must be Shula." Pierce spoke. She stopped her training and dropped the two barbell, deactivating the rune while doing so. She suddenly molded into the shadowy ground and appeared in front of Shula.

He was utterly surprised with this. It's not everyday you met an Umbrakinesis User. As far as he remembered, those arts has been lost in time.

Shula immediately blushed upon realizing that the half naked Umbreon was standing in close proximity. He had to force himself to not look down towards other, more ... private things. He couldn't help but to and sneak a glance every now and then. Her alluring red eyes stared unwaveringly through her bangs, her hair black as the night. What male could resist? His eyes wandered over her luscious curves and formidable-

"It's rude to stare, you know?" Pierce chastised, snapping Shula from his self induced trance. The Umbreon Hybrid cocked her hips and leaned against the nearby wall, pursing her lips in a frustrated manner.

"Uuh ... I ..." Shula inwardly gulped, blinking furiously to try to clear his mind of distractions and think of a way out of this bind. Unfortunately for him, the source of the distraction was standing not five feet away and was making it rather hard to concentrate.

Shula gulped once again. "I just wanted to introduce myself." He cleared his throat rather noisily, thumping his fist against his chest and straightening his back. "My name is Shula Pyresky. I'm an Infernape Hybrid. What's yours?"

"You already know my name." Pierce intoned simply and forcefully, lowering her eyelids slightly through boredom. "Since you have called out to me at least once."

"I uh ..." Shula was hesitated, "Why are you still here?"

"Because this is my private room for now, idiot." Pierce deadpanned, trying not to talk to him like she would if she was in the correct body, but she had to keep up appearances.

"Uuh ..." Shula muttered. Somehow, this 'Eclipse' reminded him so much with Pierce, "I got lost in the school … could you help me to look for the exit?"

Pierce blinked once, went up to him and spun him around so he was facing the other direction; facing the door out of the room. "There you go, now out." She commanded, giving a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I mean, I need to get out from the school ground." Shula pressed the matter, "I just got lost here and I need help."

"So you decided to come into a private room, a gym room nevertheless, to ask- never mind," she shook her head, frustrated. "I'm not going to lead you there. The school doesn't allow this type of clothing on campus except for the gyms and locker rooms," Pierce pointed to a trash can in the distance, "Head to that and take a solid right; you should find yourself at the exit."

Shula's eyes twitched in irritation, "I really want to know how to get out from the school ground. Can you accompany me? I have an extra clothes in my backpack if that's what you're asking."

 _'Typical Shula. Always carrying extra clothes wherever he goes.'_ Pierce thought.

Pierce folded her arms and rested her head against her right shoulder, giving Shula a curious look that eventually transformed into a predatory grin, making Shula shift uncomfortably.

Before the Infernape Hybrid could do anything to pacify the situation, he found himself head over heals out of the room. When he painfully came to a stop, thanks to the surrounding lockers, he found a satisfied looking Eclipse and a footprint on his chest. The door to the gym promptly closed with a satisfying thud.

"Ow ..." Shula muttered in pain. He slowly got up from the ground, "That was a strong kick." He weakly muttered. He looked back and noticed the huge hole where he landed.

Shula's eyes widened in shock. He suddenly felt a pain on his chest, "Ow … looks like I got some ribs broken." He weakly muttered, "I've never got wounded like this before … nor receiving so many damage like this ..."

Suddenly, he coughed up some blood to the ground, "… and it stabbed my lung ..."

Then, he collapsed to the ground. The school ward detected his condition. It immediately teleported him to the Infirmary Ward for recovery.

* * *

 _With Ash and Kaigetsu …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and Kaigetsu sitting on the cafe rooftop, enjoying the night sky of the Veilstone City. There's no one at the rooftop, since nobody wants to feel the chilling cold of the night. However, Ash and Kaigetsu are exceptions.

They had enjoyed the day by touring around the Veilstone City. Ash took him around the town, doing observations, trying food around, and sharing stories. It has been 12 hours for them, and they enjoyed every second of it.

Right now, Ash is sitting on the cafe table with Kaigetsu sitting at the opposite. Two cup of hot chocolate are each placed at their front. Both of them seems to enjoy each other as they talked about their personal life. Well, more like Ash having some personal life talk with him.

Finally, Ash took a sip of his hot chocolate. He placed it down, before asking, "So, what do you think of the Veilstone City so far?"

"It's quite a nice place." Kaigetsu answered, "Nicer than the last time I visited a city called Veilstone. A different one, of course." The boy was again fiddling with some grey and blue energy in his palm while holding his hot chocolate with the other. Despite the fact that he kept sipping from it, the level of hot chocolate never seemed to go down.

"Well, it's good to hear that. Most outsiders thought that Veilstone City is a district town for business." Ash sighed as he sipped his chocolate, "Although, there are hundreds of tourists outside Sinnoh Region visits Veilstone City."

"But … Ah, never-mind." Ash spoke before he chuckled, "I'm sure it's a tiring day for us. Where do you live? I can take you there if you want to."

Kaigetsu game a small smile. "I never need sleep. I can go to sleep of course, but the last time I did that was about ten years ago." he replied, "I don't really live anywhere at all. I'll just go find some peaceful spot to stand around for a while."

Ash frowned, "Really? I see ..." He muttered. Finally, he decided to spoke it, "You know, among my other family, you're the only one who doesn't hate me the first time you saw me. Moreover, I'm curious with your … unique perspective."

Ash placed the cup down. He stared straight at his eyes, before speaking, "Who are you?"

Kaigetsu raised an eyebrow, dodging the last question for the moment. "Why would I hate you? The only problem I see is that you seem to be focusing on things that maybe you shouldn't. I certainly can't hate you for wanting to get stronger, even if that would not always be the right path under certain circumstances."

"Well, you won't believe what Fear can do to you." Ash dryly spoke. He sighed as he looked at the sky, "… My family is always hallowed with fear – Fear of me and my power. They always feared me, because of my power. That's why they've been charging me up with power, so they can make me lose control and become a monster they're expecting me to be."

"But … that didn't answer my last question." Ash muttered. He stared at Kaigetsu, "Who are you?"

Kaigetsu looked at Ash with sympathy in his seemingly deep eyes. "That ... is a difficult question, I suppose." Kaigetsu murmured, as the light show in his hands began expanding and swirling like a grey and blue galaxy, "Time is a powerful force. It keeps things in motion, controls action, creates and destroys possibilities just by existing." Kaigetsu leaned forward, "But every energy needs a true source, not simply a universal source. When you look at my palm, the core of this energy ... It looks like everything at once, doesn't it? That's who I am, Ash Ketchum. I am Time itself."

"Well, all Dialga species has that nature." Ash muttered, "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"A Dialga is a universal source of time energy, Ash." Kaigetsu reminded the boy, "I am multiversal. I am all time, everywhere. I go by a title that gods and deities and other celestial beings shiver at." Kaigetsu began to exude a temporal energy and his eyes glowed silver. His form began to change slowly until he was a pure human with silver loose clothing and grey eyes.

"I am known as the Guardian of Time." he finally revealed, giving off a sudden aura of power that muted everything else and most things in the area besides Ash went black, white, and grey. People walking by stopped moving, Ash's hot chocolate became immobile, and all that was left moving was the Shiny Mew Hybrid and the pure human, a sight no inhabitant of this world has ever seen.

Ash's eyes widened in shock, "I recognized this in my books … The Guardian of Time ..." He muttered in shock. He almost fainted upon realizing it. However, his shock went even further upon realizing something else, "And you're a … human."

Kaigetsu nodded. "Yes, I am a human. Just as you used to be, kid. All of the guardians are." The guardian that happened to look like a teenager strolled out on the street among the frozen people.

He flicked his hand, and everything besides Ash and Kaigetsu reversed for a few seconds before freezing again. "We cannot have so much of an impact on the populace. We do not need anyone freaking out, do we?"

Ash finally snapped in shock. He looked down at his chocolate, "I can't believe I just went hanging out with a Guardian ..." he whispered. He looked up towards the Guardian of Time, before speaking, "Why me?"

Kaigetsu shrugged. "I was hanging out, and you seemed to need some help. Conflicted and all that." he replied easily, "Besides, hiding among gods and even mortals is easy enough when the only thing scary about you is your title ... that and the immense power you don't really want." Kaigetsu turned to Ash. "I meant what I said about having too much power. Eventually, you could hurt those closest to you by accident even when in full control of yourself. That's what I did, and I have not forgiven myself after three billion years of life."

"I see ..." Ash muttered. He looked down at his chocolate, "… Wow, there's just so many questions to ask." Ash chuckled.

"I uh ..." Ash was hesitated, "I don't know how to say this, but …" He looked straight at his eyes, "I want to know my purpose in life."

Kaigetsu gave a sad smile. He tossed his galaxy looking energy into the air, where it expanded and seemed to become intangible, swirling around him and Ash. "Fate is nothing for the guardians ..." he murmured, "If fate was such a thing in this universe, it was not the moment any of us appeared. We are multiversal beings, and we disrupt destiny and all that. You want to know what I think? I think you are supposed to protect your friends. But from what I gather of your possible futures, It will be completely impossible to do that if those friends do not understand you and you do not understand them. Sometimes secrets are necessary, but this time? No. Keeping secrets is a good way to get you or your friends killed in this place. But you need to gain their trust just as much as they need your trust. Look at all of these stars floating past you. What do you see in each one? There are so many possible futures for you. You need to choose one, and all I can give is advice."

"..." Ash stayed silent as he looked up towards the sky. He saw himself fighting alongside his friends together. He also saw himself torturing his own friends. He saw himself running away together with his own friends. He also saw himself becoming the monster that his family wants to be, standing on top of the mountain while being emotionless with dead bodies lying on the area.

Ash gulped, "Well … It's a hard decision." He sighed as he looked down at his cup of chocolate, "… many years ago, I didn't believe in a Happy Ending." He spoke, "Whichever I choose, I doubt they have any happy endings."

"Sometimes, that happens. Sometimes people have no control over their lives, and they can only make things better for those around them." Kaigetsu explained, but then he walked to Ash and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are not one of these people. You are capable of choosing a good path for you AND your friends. Look again, right in the center. The biggest star. Tell me what you see." he told the boy.

Ash looked up once again. He saw himself ... rising shine along with his friends. Having good family and friends. He saw … freedom. He saw himself spending time together with unknown humans and exploring the place that he never seen with his friends. He saw himself comforting Teviyin while she was crying. He saw himself having a good family and living in harmony with them. For the first time in his life, Ash felt something in his chest: Hope.

"I saw … Freedom … and Hope." Ash murmured, "It's something that I can't describe ..."

"You understand now? There is nothing that can stop that possibility from existing until YOU destroy it, and you have the choice not to destroy it. I can't tell you right now what leads to your vision, but I can tell you that you must absolutely have a mutual understanding with your friends. They must know you, and you must know them. Otherwise, not all of you will survive." The guardian of Time told Ash, "Remember that nothing is set in stone, at least not anymore with me around right now."

Kaigetsu suddenly flinched. "I'm probably in SO much trouble for getting involved in your existence right now. I should probably go in a little bit. Did you have anything else to ask me?" he inquired.

"… I'm sorry if this is getting you into trouble." Ash muttered. He stood from his seat, "But … thank you." He spoke with – for the first time in his life – true smile.

"But how can I achieve that path?" Ash asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Kagetsu assured the Mew Hybrid, patting his shoulder. "My friend just gets paranoid because our powers are too great and any of us could accidentally destroy what we touch, and make the lives of others worse. He doesn't want us to interfere too much because of this, but today I believe I have helped. Most likely he'll let me off the hook for getting involved, and if not ... Well, I'm completely immortal. I'll be fine. As for your path, as I suggested, you need to establish complete and utter trust between you and your friends. I recommend taking it slowly. Eventually, they MUST know your secrets, and you must know theirs, and you must all trust each other. Then, perhaps, you can all continue on with life as a group of friends for the remainder of your lives."

Kaigetsu closed his fist, and the galaxy shaped energy collapsed and flashed out of existence. A gateway into the time stream opened up into existence right next to him. "Time will begin again when I leave, so act natural. Any questions you get from others about my disappearance, and you can just tell them that as a Dialga, I stopped time and left. Did you have any questions for me other than that before I go?"

"Nothing … for now." Ash shrugged. Then, he chuckled, "I still can't believe I've met a Guardian."

Kagetsu gave a smirk that had Ash wondering, and finally said, "Good luck, Ash Ketchum, and may our next meeting be in such good light." he said. His voice echoing through the silent frozen city. Then, he floated backwards into the gate with that smile before disappearing. The portal closed itself with a similar flash to when the galaxy disappeared, leaving a medallion on the street that was shaped like a clock face with golden clock arms that actually moved with the time.

Ash jumped down to the street and picked up the medallion. He inspected it and frowned as he felt the unusual energy it was emitting. The necklace part is blue with silver stripes at the sides of the strap, and the medallion itself is a golden clock that is about three inches in diameter, has a azure clock face that glows slightly, with grey numbers, and the clock hands are intricate and golden.

Finally, he sighed and placed it into his pocket.

With a new determination and heart filled with hope, he walked back home.

* * *

Reaching back home, Ash pulled out the medallion and checked the time. It was 11PM already. He placed it back into his pocket, before knocking the door. He waited for a moment, before the door flew open. There, Daniel stood with a stern yet worried expression on his face.

"Ash, where were you? We've been worried about you!" He exclaimed. However, his eyes widened upon seeing his smile. Ash never smiled like that!

"Daniel!" Ash spoke as he suddenly lunged forward and gave a bone-crushing hug. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. His body may strong, but Ash's body is stronger than his.

"Ash- What?" Daniel spoke in surprise, "What's wrong?"

Ash released the hug. He looked at him, "Nothing!" He chirped. Suddenly, Ash picked him up in bridal style, surprising him greatly, "A-Ash! Did somehow Pierce's semi-insanity just infected you?"

"Hehehe!~ Nope!" Ash chirped as he went running towards the backyard. There, he saw a pool. Daniel's eyes widened, "Wait! Ash! I already had my shower!"

"Don't worry. We'll get a shower together later." Ash happily replied.

"WHAT?!" Daniel shuttered.

"Fire in the hole!" Ash happily shouted as he threw Daniel towards the pool.

"WAAH!"

 ***SPLASH!***

Daniel splashed into the pool. He paused for a second before swimming up to the surface. He shook his head, "Ash? What-" However, he paused upon hearing his laugh. It wasn't a usual laugh that he heard before. It was a laugh of pure happiness and joy. Daniel couldn't believe it. What's wrong with Ash?

"Ahahaha ..." Ash laughed. His laugh slowly died down. After he stopped laughing, he said, "Nothing. I'm just in a good mood right now."

Daniel grumbled. Something is definitely wrong with Ash, but at the same time, he like this new Ash. He's much liver and happier than before. He couldn't help but smile.

 _'Well, at least I like this new Ash.'_ he thought.

* * *

 **Review section time!**

 **Mew: Lucario, get your ass over here!**

 **Lucario: Okay, okay! I'll read the review! Ahem ... the first review is from ... umm ...**

 **Mew: ... looks like all the reviews will be answered in the story. Anyway! Finishing time!**

 **Author: Remember to 'Favorite' the story if you like it and want to share it with anyone.**

 **Mew: If you want more from this story, try to 'Follow' the story! it'll keep you posted about this story in your profile and Email. That is, if you activated the Email Notification in your Settings ...**

 **Author: If you want to share it with your community, try to add this story to your community! Share the story, so other people can read it too!**

 **Mew: Got that? Good. Bye-Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Shenanigans! (Part 2)

**Due to the lack of Question Review, there will be no AN in this Chapter. Have fun and enjoy the ride. ^^  
**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 9  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words (This one is over 26K Words)  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 82  
Favorites: 11  
Followers: 119  
Visit Count: 9172  
Community: 2**

 **Note: NEED MOAR REVIEW! ... Anyway, I did NOT OWN POKEMON! The same goes for the Guardians, as they are Hyperjade's property!  
**

 **Character List:**

 **\- Shannon: Vaporeon Anthromorph. 15 years old. Brown eyes.  
\- Sarah: Sylveon Anthromorph. 15 years old. Blue/Green eyes.  
\- Alexis: Glaceon Anthromorph. 15 years old. Blue eyes.  
\- Daniel: Lucario Anthromorph. 15 years old.  
\- Busuta: Flareon Hybrid. 16 years old.  
\- Sandasu: Jolteon Hybrid. 14 years old.  
\- Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Mew Hybrid (Shiny). 15 years old.  
\- Efi: Espeon Hybrid. 16 years old.  
\- Rifia: Leafeon Hybrid. 19 years old.  
\- Pierce: Absol Hybrid. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Eclipse.)  
\- Eclipse: Umbreon Hybrid. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Pierce.)  
\- Glacial 'Esdeath' Draven (Draven Royal Family): Glaceon Hybrid. 15 years old.  
\- Mara Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Celebi Hybrid. Over 1500 years old.  
\- Senka Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Darkrai Hybrid. Over thousand years old.  
\- Freya Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Species Unknown. Age Unknown.  
\- Shula Pyresky (Pyresky Royal Family): Infernape Hybrid. 15 years old.  
\- Miku Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Zoroark Anthromorph. 15 years old. (Pale features note. Vampire?)  
\- Teviyin: Arceus. Age Unknown.  
\- Arceus: Arceus. Age Unknown.  
\- Kaigetsu (Guardian of Time): Human. Age Unknown.**

 **Please note that new characters/OC that was set to appear/debuted in this Chapter is NOT listed in the Character List.**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Shenanigans! Friendship is Golden**

* * *

 _In Ash's dream …_

Ash opened his eyes. He noticed that he's inside the endless darkness. He looked forward and noticed that Teviyin is standing there, with worried expression spread on her face.

"Ash, are you okay?" She said as she begin observing her condition, "Are you hurt? Did the Time Guardian did anything to you?"

"No, Teviyin. He didn't do anything." Ash replied with a smile, "We just have a little talk, and I found my life purpose with his help."

Teviyin stayed silent. Ash continued, "The Time Guardian helped me to find my own destiny. He helped me to find hope in life." He looked down to the blank surface, "I was about to pray for your help, but … I have solved the problem."

Finally, Teviyin spoke, "Well then ..." She was hesitated, "Ash … It think it's time for you to know this … but ..." she gulped, "Brother and I have agreed with this one. We're going to tell you that … you're not really come from this Universe."

Ash blinked, "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You're not from this Universe." Teviyin spoke, sadness lacing on her tone.

"But ..." Ash's eyes widened, "How did I come to exist if I didn't come from this Universe?" He whispered in shock.

Teviyin closed her eyes, "… Ash … There are billions of Universe out there. Each of these universes are tied with a core that connects every single Universe with one Terminal. It was called Multiverse."

"Multiverse can be accessed if you are a God, Demon or chosen Godlike being." Teviyin explained, "The place is obviously located outside the Universe. It's … more like a huge country since most deities and demonic beings are living there."

Teviyin stayed silent at the moment. Then, she continued, "My brother and I lives at the corner of Multiverse, alone in the middle of Tumsa Forest. We lives there because all houses around the town are occupied.."

Ash stayed silent, letting Teviyin proceed with her story, "We- I …" She looked down to the blank surface, "I ..." She weakly chuckled, "I don't know how to explain this ..."

"It's okay, Teviyin." Ash spoke, comforting her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I have agreed with my brother to tell you now." Teviyin insisted. She took several deep breath, before continuing, "Back before we live there, we used to live together with our family."

"It wasn't exactly a good family either. My father is greedy and my mother is- is ..." Teviyin shuddered, "… she's dead."

"My father married again with someone else. Someone that doesn't really like us." Teviyin spoke with a sad tone, "They hated us because we're not like the others. They're powerful, faster, stronger than us. Our parents hated us because we are weak."

"No you're not, Teviyin." Ash reprimanded, "You're not weak! It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak. It all matters with what you do to those around you."

Ash came close to her, "Don't say those words again, Teviyin. You're not weak!"

"Y- Yeah … I guess ..." Teviyin uttered, touched that Ash is willing to defend her.

"Anyway, she neglected us and took our belonging. Our stepmother hates us, and often abuse us when my father isn't looking."

She looked at Ash with a small, sad frown on her face, "My father was influenced by our stepmother and allowed her to sell us to other universe for money. We disagreed and decided to go against them. And so, we revoked ourselves and decided to run away together from the house."

"We run and run, never looking back to our past." Teviyin explained, "Then, we found an empty shack in this forest and decided to live here. We took the ownership and take command of the house. Well … here we are …"

Teviyin looked around, "This place is the projection of our house before we renovated it." She spoke, "It looks much better after we renovated it."

"Anyway ..." Teviyin continued, "We bought two Universe Seed and decided to create a Universe on our own. It took most of our money, but we forced ourselves to buy it so we can earn money to fulfill our needs."

"We didn't make much money from the Universe, but it was enough to feed us day by day." Teviyin continued, "However, we didn't have much material and money to manage our Universe. Because of that, things got unbalanced and evil starts to spread around the Universe."

Ash stayed silent. Teviyin continued, "We were desperate to balance the Universe. We don't have enough money to manage our Universe. So, once we collected some materials from our universe and sold it, we decided to split the money to focus more to our universe rather than our need."

"After several years, we were getting desperate. Our food stock is getting low, because we focus more to our universe rather than our needs." Teviyin spoke, "Deities from the other Universe starts mocking us, mainly because how poor we managed our universe and how 'weak' we are to pity mortals and neglected our needs to fulfill our universe's need."

Ash stayed silent, but deep inside him, he was in total shock. Who knows that Teviyin and her brother is suffering? He starting to feel like a failure for not helping them.

"Then one day, we found you." Teviyin spoke.

"What?" Ash spoke in surprise.

"About thousands of quadrillions years ago, we heard a huge crash near our house. It was night time that time." Teviyin tells his story, "We woke up from our slumber and noticed the crashing sound. We decided to investigate since were curious with something that was crashed near our house."

Ash stayed silent. Teviyin continued, "After we approached the spot, we found a meteor with a piece of blue soul inside it. We don't know how it got there in the first place. We assumed it came from a universe at first, but we shot down that assumption since it's not possible for the meteor to break down the barrier that was bordering the Universe and Multiverse."

"We took the piece of soul and decided to investigate more about it ourselves." Teviyin explained, "We decided to investigate it ourselves since we didn't trust the authority figures. They have a bigoted belief and arrogant."

"Anyway, several years after investigating that soul, we came into a conclusion that this soul is a Standalone Soul. Meaning, it can survive in any kind of condition without breaking down nor getting an error and doesn't relies to anything to survive." Teviyin explained, "We tested it to proof our theory. And it was true. The soul can survive in both Multiverse and Universe without any problem. In fact, the soul can use Terminal to access any kind of Universe without getting any trouble."

Ash stayed silent. Teviyin continued, "We also discovered that nothing can influence that soul – such as Good or Evil. We also discovered that the soul keeps regenerating power, getting even stronger and stronger without any source of power. Why? We still don't know why, but the power of the soul just keeps growing. It was one of the most unique soul that we've ever seen."

She paused for a moment, before continuing, "Since it cannot be influenced by any means, we decided to use the soul to help us wiping the evil in our universe."

"However, it came to a trouble when we tried to put the soul into a mortal body." Teviyin explained, "Everytime we put the soul into a mortal body, it just burned out because it couldn't handle the sheer power from the soul. We tried and tried again, each with different options and properties, but it just keeps burning and burning the vessel."

"We gave up trying and decided to do more research to develop a body that could contain the soul." Teviyin spoke, "We searched the library at the nearby town and found a way to create a body that won't burn down when the soul was injected."

"Instead of a usual body, we decided to create a body that connects the with the soul and synchronize with it." Teviyin explained, "The body will only use everything from the soul, including the memories, the power, everything. There's nothing inside the body, not even aura exist inside the body."

Ash was about to ask a question, but decided to keep it quiet until Teviyin finished her explanation. Then, Teviyin continued, "We decided to look for the material since we don't have the money to buy the material. We-" She begin to shed some tears, "We keep trying and trying, exploring Universes and Multiverses to search the material that we need."

"Teviyin ..." Ash whispered.

"A- Anyway ..." Teviyin spoke as she used her invisible 'hand' to wipe her tears, "We eventually created the body and made a modification of our own. With our own blood and tears, we finally managed to create the body that could contain the soul. A human body, to be exact."

Teviyin sniffed again, "Once it was finished, we fused the body with the soul. However, we didn't realize the backlash of this matter. Once the soul touched the body, it completely absorbed the body, instantly fusing together with it and changing its coordinates and properties. We were so shocked back then. We can't believe it was happening."

"However, we decided to wait for it until it was finished." Teviyin spoke, sad smile spread on her face, "We waited and waited. For years, we waited. We keep waiting until the soul finished changing the body properties and finally fused into the body. However, instead of the usual body-fusing, this soul actually took the whole body as its new form."

"And then ..." Teviyin stared at him, "You were born."

"But … how ..." Ash spoke in shock, "What happened after that? You sent me to the universe to wipe evil and all that?" He asked.

"No …" Teviyin shook her head, "We didn't thought of that yet. After you were born, we decided to raise you until you're ready to fight against evil. We often took you to the library, trained you and feed you."

"We eventually grew happy with you all the time." Teviyin spoke, "You always helped us when we went to work, you cleaned our house when we're away, you managed our Universe when we were confused. We never asked for any help, yet you did help us."

"How can I didn't know about this?" Ash spoke in confusion and frustration.

"We live together with you for thousand quadrillions of centuries – switching between universe and managed them along with you. You were like our little brother with all but essence. However, several years after I bring up the Pokemon universe, things have changed." Teviyin spoke with a sad tone, ignoring Ash's question.

"Several years after it was made, we got some guests claiming that you are their owner. We were so shocked back then, but we quickly denied that claim and said that the soul is Standalone – it doesn't require any divine being to survive." Teviyin explained, small tears running down from her eyes, "You were also there that time. You also said that you belong to no one. But this divine being insisted, and even tried to influence you with his own power."

Ash was shocked. Inside, he was angry with that … creature that tried to took him away. Teviyin continued, "Things have gotten violent after that. You eventually defeated them and did something them." She stared down to the ground, "You absorbed them."

Ash's eyes widened. Teviyin continued, "You absorbed their body, soul, memories and power. After that, we went to investigate and discovered why you were able to absorb them."

"We came into a conclusion that your soul can break down a divine soul, because you are more powerful than them." Teviyin continued, "When you absorbed them, you gained all their power, memories and body. Fortunately, those memories cannot influence you as it was read like an open book in your mind."

"For the body … your soul modified and memorized it, changing its coordination and form, making it looked exactly like you." Teviyin explained, "Do you know that Shiny Mew Hybrid body you're using now isn't actually our creation? It was a body from another universe – another Pokemon universe to be exact. A young Pokemon tried to take you as his possession, but you absorbed him."

"But … that's just unbelievable." Ash muttered in shock.

"Deities and demonic being had tried to take you away for millennium. Some requested with their politic influence, some tried to bribe us, and some tried to took you away by force. However, you always handled it by absorbing them all." Teviyin spoke, "That time, we were terrified – terrified because there are billions of deities and demonic being had tried to take you away. We were afraid of the consequences."

"Then one day, we heard some rumors." Teviyin continued, tears running down from her eyes, "We heard rumors that the Guardians are looking for you. We don't know why, but we assume that they will also try to take you away. You were determined to fight them back then, but we managed to convince you to go into hiding instead. Not that we didn't trust you, but the chance for you to win the fight against 12 Guardians at once is low."

Teviyin paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes once again. "You allowed us to seal your memories and put a modified seal to your Soul Coil in your body." She said as a gauntlet suddenly appeared in front of her, "The seal on your Soul Coil allowed us to control your ability and power flow. While your power keeps growing, we are able to control the flow of your power without disturbing your power reserve in your soul."

"Wow ..." Ash breathed out, "I can't believe I was that powerful."

Teviyin nodded, "Yeah. My brother and I have decided to tell you now, since things have calmed down lately." She floated the gauntlet close to Ash, "Ash, I want you to wield the controller."

"What?!" Ash said in shock.

"We decided to give you the controller." Teviyin repeated.

"But-"

"No buts, Ash. Just take it." Teviyin insisted.

Ash was hesitated. He slowly took the gauntlet and observed it. This gauntlet is a simple black gauntlet without any special features. However, if he looked more closer, this gauntlet is somewhat tied with him.

Ash looked at Teviyin, "Teviyin, I … I don't know what to say ..." Ash spoke in awe, "After all this time … I always seek for power ..."

"You don't have to look for more, Ash." Teviyin spoke with a sad smile, "To us, you're already powerful enough. Now, it is time for us to give you more freedom, and let you control more of your life."

"Remember what the Time Guardian said, Ash." Teviyin reminded, "You have to find a way to tame and control those power. Don't let it loose, as it will harm those you really love."

"But … what about my memories?" Ash asked.

"We will release the seal on your memories once we saw you're ready to know." Teviyin explained, "Now, wear the gauntlet. Don't be shy."

Ash blushed. He looked at the gauntlet and decided to give it a try. He slide his hand into the gauntlet. After that, he suddenly heard – or rather, sensed something talking in his mind. He realized it was the gauntlet trying to synchronize with his mind.

 **User Detected.  
Detecting User … User Detected.  
Searching Database … User is listed:  
Ash Ketchum ID3. Running protocol … Completed.  
Synchronizing …  
Aura … Completed.  
Mind … Completed.  
Soul … Warning: The controller is controlling this soul. Proceed?  
Root^: Yes  
Permission Granted.  
Soul … Completed.  
Mindscape … Completed.  
Synchronize Completed.  
No error detected.  
Running Privacy Protocol …  
Invisibility … Do you wish to activate this protocol?  
Root^: Yes -A  
Yes for All has been checked.  
Invisibility … Completed.  
Root Terminal … Requesting Permission to proceed.  
Permission Granted.  
Installing …  
Mindscape_chc  
SPSS_ms  
Connecting … Completed.  
Installing Font … Completed.  
GUI_ms … Completed.  
Installing other protocol … … … Completed.  
Root Terminal successfully installed.  
Error: System is vulnerable of virus and hacker. Install MMDS?  
Root^:**

Ash frowned. He looked at Teviyin, "Umm … Teviyin? What's MMDS?"

"MMDS stands for Multiverse-made Mind Defense System." She explained, "It is one of the protocol that disallow anyone aside you to use the controller. It also protects your mind from any mind-raper or anyone who tried to influence you."

Ash nodded. He closed his eyes as he concentrated once again.

 **Root^: Yes  
Permission Granted.  
Installing MMDS …  
MMDS_chc  
minddfns_mmds  
antivirus_mmds  
MSdfns_mmds  
engine_mmds  
bodyprotect_mmds  
mindprotect_mmds  
terminal_mmds  
Setting up permissions … Completed.  
Install Completed.  
The installation requires Restart to complete the installation. Do you wish to restart?  
Root^: Yes  
Permission Granted.  
Restarting …  
Closing …  
Unsynchronize …  
Soul … unsynchronized.  
Mind … unsynchronized.  
Body … unsynchronized.  
Shutting down Privacy Protocol …  
Shutting down MMDS …  
Completed.  
Shutting down … Completed.  
End of the line.**

Ash frowned, "Umm … Teviyin?"

"Yeah?" She immediately responded.

"I think it's done." Ash spoke as he sensed another incoming commands from his mental Terminal.

 **Starting up …  
User Detected. User is listed in Index.  
Synchronizing …  
Aura … Completed.  
Mind … Completed.  
Soul … Warning: The controller is controlling this soul. Proceed?  
Root^: Yes  
Permission Granted.  
Soul … Completed.  
Mindscape … Completed.  
Synchronize Completed.  
Starting up Privacy Protocol … Completed.  
Starting up Root Terminal … Completed.  
Starting up MMDS … Completed.  
No error detected.  
Restart Completed. Awaiting command …  
Root^:**

Ash blinked, "That was quick." he muttered.

"My brother programmed and made the controller by himself." Teviyin spoke, "You should thank him later once he's not busy with his business."

"Hmm ..." Ash hummed as he observed his new gauntlet.

"Just remember, Ash. No one can use or wear that gauntlet." Teviyin reminded, "If the gauntlet is broken, all your seal will be destroyed. If the seal is destroyed, you can no longer live in this universe since you're too powerful to live here without destroying anything."

"I see ..." Ash muttered, "So, I have to slowly weaken the seal, so I can slowly tame the power that keeps growing inside me ..."

"Yes, you can do that." Teviyin nodded.

"Well, thanks Teviyin." Ash spoke with a smile.

"It was no problem. Remember: We still don't know if the Guardians are aware of your existence in our universe." Teviyin reminded, "Now, I think it's time for you to wake up. Remember, be careful with who you met."

Ash nodded. Then, he suddenly fell deep into the darkness ...

* * *

 _The next day …_

Daniel woke up and stared at the ceiling of his own room. He had spent so many times together with Ash yesterday night, like playing games together and having fun together. It's been a long time since Ash played with him like that. It felt like he had gone back to 7 years old.

Daniel sighed as he sat on his bed. He looked around and noticed that he had fell asleep without changing his clothes. Deciding to take a shower, he opened his wardrobe and begin rummaging for some clothes to wear.

He grabbed a simple blue shirt and a black jeans. After that, he grabbed his tower and closed the wardrobe. He approached the door and opened it. He suddenly froze upon realizing who was standing behind the door.

Ash can be seen standing there, wearing the same blue shirt and black jeans that he was carrying. His hand is frozen mid-air, showing that he was about to knock until Daniel opened the door.

Seeing him, Daniel smiled, "Ash! How are you this morning?"

"I'm good." Ash replied with a smile. Then, his expression turned into nervous one, "I uh … have something to discuss with you."

Daniel frowned. Ash never got nervous before. Finally, he spoke, "Uh … sure. What is it?"

"I uh …" Ash gulped, "I've considered to tell you about this. I decided to share my life stories with you to know each other some more." Then, he quickly added, "Of course, you have to tell your life story as well."

"Who are you and what happened to the real Ash?" Daniel said, shocked. The Ash he knew never wants to talk about his family, let alone his life story.

"The Ash you knew has changed, Daniel." Ash said with a soft smile, "I have decided that this will be my new beginning. So, I want to start by reinforcing our friendship." He walked into the room and closed the door. After that, he sat on the bed.

Daniel sighed. He walked towards the bed and sat next to him. Finally, he said, "Okay, Ash. You first."

"Okay … Let's start from the beginning." Ash muttered. He took a deep breath, before telling his tale.

"First, I'm going to start by telling my name." Ash started, "My name is Ash Ketchum, but my full name is actually Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. I'm 15 years old, but I am mentally over 100,000 years old."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. Over 100,000 years old?" Daniel said, incredulous.

Ash nodded, "Yes. I wasn't kidding when I said I always went training for 2 years in my 'timeless' dimension every-day." He spoke, "The system works the same like in Mara's house, except this one is much complexer than hers."

"Anyway, I originally was born in Kanto at Pallet Town, but due to my grand ever-lasting father's order, my parents was forced to register me as a Sinnoh-native person." Ash explained, "At my age of 1 to 3, my parents tried to hide the fact that I'm a shiny. They often casted an Illusion to hide my appearance, and often muffle my Aura Signature to hide me from the family."

"However, at my age of 4, my families discovered my status as a Shiny." Ash continued, "They were so shocked back then. So, they called my parents and called the council to determine the fate of my life."

"My families decided to turn me into their weapon, an emotionless machine that would not hesitate to hurt anyone." Ash spoke, surprising Daniel greatly, "At my age of 5, they start charging me with Elemental Plates to make me even more powerful – they also implanted my memories with billions of techniques from all over the world, including from other Royal Families."

"Why would they-" Daniel stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh … never-mind. Continue."

Ash stared at Daniel with a deadpan stare at the moment. Then, he continued, "My family also taught me everything they know – from a simple pick-pocketing trick to the most complex hacking techniques." Ash explained, "Not only that. They also forced me to read and memorize all the books in their family library. Thankfully, my Eidetic Memory status allowed me to memorize and learn them without any trouble."

"How come I doesn't know about this?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel … when you entered my life … my family debated to either kill you or erase your memories of my existence." Ash softly spoke, shocking him greatly, "They don't want anyone to know about my existence and my status as a Shiny."

"Why?" Daniel whispered.

"Because they don't like a Pokemorph with a Shiny status." Ash spoke, "My family hated and loathed Shiny Pokemorph. They're the one who spreads the seed of hate towards Shiny Pokemorph. However, I knew them better. It wasn't hate that they feel, it was fear. They feared Shiny Pokemorph because they could become stronger and becoming equal with a Legendary Pokemorph. Since I'm a Shiny Legendary Pokemorph, they feared me even greatly than before."

Daniel stayed silent. Ash continued, "Anyway, they always charging me with Elemental Plates and trained me every-day without any rest. I got one set of Elemental Plates charged into my body once every-day." He explained, "This routine is still applies to me to this day."

Ash waited for Daniel to ask a question. Hearing none, he continued, "At my age of 7 – back when you evolved that day and when we found Pierce, I made a life purpose to always protect and help my friend, so they can have a better life than me."

"That time, my family debated the same thing over Pierce." Ash explained, "I plead and plead, I plead for his life and survival. They finally agreed, but with a condition. I have to train you two to become powerful and become one of their 'puppet' in the game of violence and politic."

"What?!" Daniel shouted, enraged, "I'm not going to be controlled with some maniac who only want power."

"But that's why I've been training you." Ash softly spoke, "I trained you not only for power, but also for intelligence. I don't want you or Pierce to blindly follow an obey people without knowing anything, Daniel. I hope you understand that."

Daniel stayed silent. Taking this as a confirmation, he continued, "At my age of 8, my family decided to overdose my Elemental Plates charge. They shot over 500 set of elemental plates at once into my body."

Ash shuddered as he remembered his memory, "I was in pain that time. My mind was clouded with rage, and my body begin to grow into a monster that they feared." He gestured to himself, "What you see right now is not my actual form. My actual form is huge, intimidating and terrifying. I took this form because I am afraid of myself." He softly finished.

To say that Daniel was shocked was an understatement. The Ash he knew always has a bad power hunger issue. To know the other side of Ash is very new to him.

Seeing his shocked look, Ash quickly spoke, "Well, I really am still hungry for power, but …" he sighed, "I'm afraid of being consumed with power. It had happened once, and I've killed thousands of people because of it …"

"Ash …" Daniel muttered.

"…" Ash sighed. Then, he continued, "… I wasn't myself that time." He softly spoke, "I was so consumed in power that I destroyed everything that is close to me. I went out of control. I killed thousands of innocent people with my power before my parents put a stop on me …"

Daniel stared and noticed his clenched fist. Seeing this, he spoke, "Ash … it's okay … I understand-"

"No, Daniel. I want you to know and understand me. Because I know, you don't have time to know me more." The Shiny Mew Hybrid replied, pointing at his own face.

Daniel stayed silent. Ash sighed, "You know how my parents stopped me from destroying? They stood at my line of fire, summoned a Protect barrier and defended the innocent. My attack quickly overpowered their Protect barrier and almost took their life." He took one shuddering breath, "It was the time I snapped from my rage. All my attacks subsided, and everything suddenly went calm. My heart was broken upon knowing that I almost killed my own parents …"

Tears starts to drop from his eyes, but Ash quickly wiped it with his hands, "*Sniff* … anyway, you may don't remember this, but you and Pierce are also there as well. You two tried to bring me back from my rage, and you did. I can't thank you enough to you for doing that, Daniel."

"… You know, Ash …" Daniel slowly started, "Why can't I remember those moments?"

"Because I decided to lock those memories inside your mind after that event." Ash replied, looking down to the ground, "I was so afraid that you and Pierce are going to leave me for what I did …"

"Can you …" Daniel gulped, "Can you return those memories to me?"

"… Yes." Ash nodded. He grabbed Daniel by his hands, "Now … look at me."

Daniel stared straight to his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt something unlocked inside his mind. He gasped in shock as some of his memories returned to his mind. After it was finished, he immediately hugged Ash.

"Oomph!" Ash grunted as he was tackled down by a worried Lucario Anthromorph.

"Ash …" Daniel said, "I can't believe that actually happened … I was afraid of losing you …"

"It's okay, Daniel." Ash soothed, patting on his head, "I'm fine. I won't lose control again like many years ago, Daniel."

However, Daniel didn't release the hug. After several minutes passed, he slowly released the hug. He took some deep breath, "… that was really unexpected."

"I know." Ash numbly nodded.

"Then what about Pierce?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't lock Pierce's memories away about that event, since his runes on his body are preventing me from invading his mind." Ash stated, looking away with a sad smile on his face, "He had accepted me whatever I am. He even promised that by taking an unbreakable oath."

"… Even with that attitude, Pierce is still loyal to me. He didn't show it, but I know he won't leave my side because he knows that it wasn't me." Ash finished with a sad smile on his face.

Ash sighed, "… I guess that event had put a limit of trust between me and Pierce …"

"No it's not, Ash." Daniel firmly spoke, "If anything, Pierce just need some time to put a trust with you. He trust you with his life, but he needs time to trust you with his secrets."

Ash sighed, "I guess …"

He cleared his throat and sat on the bed, before continuing, "Anyway, several years later – or specifically, at my age of 10, I discovered how to transform myself into this form." Ash said as he gestured to himself, "I finally can go back into the society. However, as the flaw, my power and strength is limited when using this small form."

Ash paused at the moment, before continuing, "Several months after discovering it, my family decided to make a Dimension for my own place to train, where it couldn't affect the real world at all." He spoke, "Inside that dimension, time doesn't apply. A year in that dimension only means a second in the real world."

"When the first time I was given that dimension, I lock myself in there for couple of hours in that dimension, honing my control over my power while gaining power at the same time." Ash spoke, "Even so, my control over my own power isn't enough. Because every-time I visited that dimension, I was charged with at least 5 set of elemental plates at once. It's hard to control your power when it always grow without being able to stop it."

"Why don't you just stop visiting the dimension?" Daniel said, confused.

"I can't, Daniel." Ash softly spoke, "If I stop training in that dimension, I'll be in pain, be it mentally and physically. My body will carve for more charge, and my mind will beg for more power. Fortunately, I was able to limit my strength in combat by putting a modified seal on my coil to control my power."

Daniel stayed silent. Ash continued, "… You know, Daniel. The most shocking fact is that I …" he trailed off.

"I what?" Daniel spoke, impatient.

"… I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't tell you that just yet." Ash sadly spoke. He want to tell him about his adventure in the previous universe and previous identity before he 'died'.

"Why?"

"I was bound with a law that was preventing me to tell you." Ash spoke, "This one is not from the Legendary Rules, but it came from the Multiverse Law."

"Wait …" Daniel slowly said, trying not to panic, "You're saying that you didn't came from this Universe?"

"Well … sort of." Ash shrugged, "It's sort of hard to explain, not to mention the law that was preventing me from telling you." Then, he looked at his watch, "Anyway, I think we should go now. The school is going to start in an hour, and we need to get ready. You can tell your story later night … or tomorrow, depends with the condition."

Ash stood from the seat. He was about to leave the room until Daniel said, "Wait."

"What is it?" Ash said as he looked back.

"Umm …" Daniel gulped, "Can I … can I have the laptops back?"

"No." Ash deadpanned.

"Please, Ash. I need those laptops." Daniel spoke, exasperated, "I _really_ need those laptops. The other laptops and electronics in my store is already set, and I need those set of laptops to finish my store."

"No."

"Come on, Ash. Those are brand new laptops, not to mention they're popular this month."

"No."

"Please! I'll do anything, _anything_ to get those laptops back."

"… Anything?" Ash slowly said. Seeing a nod, he spoke, "Very well. I'll return those laptops."

"Yes!" Daniel fist-pumped.

"But with some conditions."

"Sure, what is it?" Daniel asked.

"First, I want to put a link between our mind so we can sense and communicate with each other. That way, we can talk to each other in case something happened. And when that happened, I can always teleport to your position, and you can run your way to my position." Ash spoke with a smirk.

"Okay … I guess that's conditional." Daniel muttered, "What's the second one?"

"Secondly, you will have to obey all my orders at least for a week. No hesitation." Ash spoke.

"… Okay Ash. I trust you with this one." Daniel slowly spoke.

"Excellent! Now, for the last one, I want to have control over your mind for at least a week." Ash spoke.

Daniel stayed silent. After several minutes debating with himself, he finally said, "Okay, Ash. I trust you with this one."

"Well then." Ash nodded. He walked towards Daniel, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Look into my eyes."

Daniel did as he told. Suddenly, he felt something probing inside his mind. He willingly lowered his mental barrier and let him in. Ash hummed as he created new thought lines and connected it to his own. After that, he created a new and empty mind console inside his mindscape and linked it with Daniel's mind. After it was finished, he pulled back and said, "Okay, it's done."

Daniel blinked, "I don't feel anything."

"Not until I do this." Ash said as he used Hypnotize to Daniel. The Lucario Anthromorph begin to drowse, before falling down on his bed, asleep.

"Okay … now …" Ash muttered. He closed his eyes and screamed on the linked thought line, " _WAKE UP, NOW!_ "

"Waah!" Daniel suddenly woke up and jumped up to the ceiling. His head hit the ceiling, before landing on the ground, face first. After that, he groaned as he looked up at Ash, "Why did you do that?"

" _Just testing if it works._ " Ash spoke though the link.

Daniel blinked, "… Wait … that was you?" he asked.

"Who else, dummy?" Ash said, both through the link and verbal.

"How can I speak through the link?" Daniel asked.

"Just reach on the link and focus on me." Ash spoke.

Daniel closed his eyes. He tried to think about Ash as he tried to look on the new link that ash had created. Finally, he found the link that Ash had made. It was small and didn't took many space in his mind. However, he realized that it was extremely strong and well-hidden.

He reached for the link and tried to think about something, " _Hello?_ "

"Perfect." Ash smiled, "Now, for the next one."

Ash cleared his throat, before speaking, "Daniel, stand."

Daniel immediately stood from the bed. Suddenly, he blinked, "Wait, what?"

"Daniel, take off your shirt." Ash spoke.

Daniel did as he told. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. After that, he spoke, "Wait! How did I suddenly willing to follow your order?"

"I told you, I shared your control over your own mind and made a console for my own." Ash spoke with a smirk, "Daniel, drop down to the ground and bark like a Growlithe."

Daniel dropped down to the ground and starts barking like a Growlithe. He barked thrice, before speaking, "Ash! Stop! Please!"

"Daniel, stop." Ash spoke. Daniel did as he told.

He slowly stood from the ground, "Ash, please don't tell me you're going to make me do something embarrassing." He pleaded.

"This is the punishment for you for wasting my credit card." Ash spoke with a grin, "Hehehe … Just wait until Pierce heard this …"

"Please, Ash. Don't tell Pierce about this!" Daniel pleaded. If Pierce knows about this, who knows what kind of embarrassing things that Pierce want to do to him.

"Okay, okay, fine. I won't tell him about it …" Ash spoke. Daniel sighed in relief. However, his relief was short-lived as Ash continued, "… yet."

"Oh come on …" Daniel whined.

"It already happened, Daniel. And besides, it's only for a week, remember?" Ash spoke.

"Fine …" Daniel grumbled.

Then, he remembered something, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." He snapped his finger as a pack of boxes appeared in the room.

"There we go ..." Ash muttered.

"Thank you." Daniel muttered.

"Well then. I'm going to get myself ready to school." He opened the door, before speaking, "Have a nice day … hehehe …" Then, he left the room, leaving Daniel thinking about the problem he was getting himself into.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash is sitting on the living room while reading a French book that was subjected for cooking. He's wearing black school dress code pants and black sleeveless shirt. Next to him is the black formal jacket that he needs to wear at the school.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Daniel and Sarah standing there. Seeing this, Ash quickly spoke through the link, " _Daniel, threw yourself to Sarah._ "

Daniel suddenly thrown to the left by an invisible force. Since Sarah was next to him, the impact was inevitable. They ended up in an awkward position. Daniel is lying on top of Sarah, while Sarah herself is still in shock with what just happened. Moreover, their face is only inches away.

Ash quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture. Thankfully, it doesn't flash when the picture was taken. After that, he quickly put it back into his pocket.

"Ow …" Daniel muttered as he realized what just happened. He quickly jumped off from her, "I'm sorry Sarah! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Daniel." Sarah spoke with a groan, "It's … not your fault. You were tripped, after all."

The Sylveon Anthromorph slowly stood from the ground. She looked to her clothes, "Oh no … I better change my clothes again …" Then, she went off towards her room.

Daniel stared helplessly at the leaving Sarah. After she disappeared around the corner, Daniel glared at Ash, "Why would you do that?"

"For the humor's sake of the story, of course." Ash cheekily replied.

"Humor what?" Daniel said, confused.

"Never-mind that." Ash spoke in dismissive manner, "Anyway, have you signed your permission slip?"

"Permission what again?" Daniel asked, confused.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Daniel. Permission slip, remember? The one that the School President just gave us?"

"Oh, that permission slip." Daniel frowned, "I don't know, Ash … My parents-"

"Daniel, they're my parents. They're just your guardians, not really your parents." Ash deadpanned.

Daniel nodded, "I know, but I just couldn't help it." He said with a sheepish chuckle, "I was wondering when they're going to adopt me as your 'brother'. I also wondered when they're going to adopt Pierce."

Ash sighed. Daniel slightly grinned, before continuing, "Anyway, Rifia couldn't sign that slip since she's not related to me or whatsoever … Plus, I bet Pierce also have the same problem."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got it covered." Ash said, pulling out a strange pen. This pen looked like it was made back in 19th century. This pen is colored light blue, with several small blue runes carved at the edges. Since most part of it was made of glass, it shows the ink inside the pen. The ink is colored blue, which seemingly shimmering with blue color. Moreover, there's a small red colored rune on the middle back of the pen.

"Umm … Ash? What was that?" Daniel asked. He never seen that pen before, but he definitely know that it wasn't just a usual pen.

"This is my Multi-functional Pen that could write both Dark Runes and Light Runes … and also, writes a regular ink. This pen is filled with a special ink that could bypass any kind of warded paper." Ash explained, speaking like a professional advertiser, "This is the first of its kind, since I'm the one who made it myself."

"Wow ..." Daniel murmured in awe.

"Now give me the permission slip." Ash said.

"What are you going to do with it? Faking your parent's signature?" Daniel said in sarcastic tone.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"WHAT?! But the paper won't accept any hands except your guardian!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Well, yes I do. But-"

"Then you only have to trust me." Ash firmly spoke.

"Ash, I'm not sure the paper could-"

" _Daniel, give me the slip._ " Ash spoke through the link.

Daniel immediately pulled out the slip from his pocket. Then, he gave it to Ash. Ash picked it up and faked his father's signature on it. To Daniel's shock, the paper actually accepts the ink from the pen. After it was finished, he hand it back to Daniel, "Here."

Daniel numbly picked up the paper. He stared to the paper. There, he saw a familiar hand signature on the permission slip. After that, he spoke, "I can't believe you just bypassed the ward that often used for a permission slip ..."

"Hehehe ..." Ash said, putting the pen back on his pocket, "Since that was done, we should get ready now. Because of this event, the school starts at 12, so we have time to enjoy ourselves."

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

Shula was bored. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking. He can't stop thinking about her – about 'Eclipse.' Her beautiful face, her luxurious body … her beautiful eyes …

Shula can be seen walking on the sidewalk. He's wearing a black cargo shorts with a black sneakers as his footings. As for his upper part, he's wearing an open dark red vest with tight red shirt under the vest. Additionally, he's wearing a black backpack on his back. He also have a Rune Paper hostler on his left thigh and black kunai pocket strapped on his right thigh.

Suddenly, Shula stopped as he looked at one of the house. It was big, and the design is enough to tell him that it was a mansion. He pulled out a note from his pocket, "Hmm … Foxtrot Street number 665 ..." He muttered as he stared to the paper. He looked at the sign on the gate. Sure enough, the address of the mansion is 'Foxtrot Street 665.'

Shula took some deep breath, before pressing the bell close to the sign. He waited for several minutes. Then, he saw the mansion door opened, revealing Daniel there.

"Oi! Shula! Give me a second." Daniel shouted. Shula saw him pulling out his phone from his pocket. Then, he saw Daniel pressed a button. After that, the gate suddenly opened.

Surprised, Shula slowly went into the residence and approached Daniel. Reaching there, he asked, "How did you do that?"

"The gate is connected with the mansion's mainframe, and my phone have a terminal linked to it." Daniel answered.

"Wow … I've heard about it, but this is the first time I've seen it ..." Shula said in awe.

"I- It's nothing special, really ..." Daniel gave a nervous chuckle as he held his hand in defensive manner.

"It is! My family doesn't use technology much. We often use Magic to do things around our house." Shula eagerly said.

Daniel blinked, "Wait a minute … Your last name is Pyresky … are you one of Pyresky Royal Family Member?"

"Yes." Shula nodded, putting his fist on his left chest in a formal manner, "My name is Shula Pyresky. I'm a Rune Expert, Advanced Fire Mage and a Senior-leveled Ninja." He spoke in a formal tone.

Daniel chuckled, "Well then, Shula. My name is Daniel. I'm a Master of Martial Arts, Exalted Hacker Master, Exalted Cyberkinesis and Technokinesis Master, Ferrukinesis, Ferrokinesis and Ferrakinesis Master, Exalted Aura Master, Geokinesis Expert, Cryokinesis Expert and Photokinesis Expert."

"What are those supposed to mean?" Shula asked, confused.

"Cyberkinesis is a program manipulation in an electronic device, while Technokinesis is a technology manipulation, where I can manipulate the electronics to my liking." Then, he hummed in thought, "As for Ferrukinesis, Ferrokinesis and Ferrakinesis … they are Steel, Metal and Iron Manipulation." Daniel explained, "Geokinesis means Earth Manipulation, while the rest are Ice and Light Manipulation."

"Wow …" Shula breathed out, "I've never met someone who has so much power and ability before … most of those manipulations are known to lost in time."

"Yeah, thanks to the certain overgrown blue cat." Daniel said with a chuckle, "You should see his lists of abilities. He has over 1000 power ability that I don't even know it exists."

"I heard that!" They heard Ash shouted from the inside.

"Is that Ash?" Shula asked.

"Yep."

"You live together with him?"

"Err … yeah." Daniel shrugged, "We live together here along with Pierce and the Eevee sisters. My pa- I mean, my guardian decided to send me here to get a better education."

"Oh? Who's your guardian?" Shula asked.

"They're Ash's parents."

"Wait, does that mean you're somehow related to Ash?" Shula asked, surprised.

"Well, Ash, Pierce and I are all brothers but blood. Ash is the one who took us in after … well … after our _unfortunate_ events that happened to us."

"Oh …" Shula muttered. Deciding to slide off the subject, he spoke, "You said that Ash is here, right?"

"Yep."

"Is he a Royal Family Member?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"He's one of the Ketchum Royal Family Member." Daniel answered.

"Wait, you mean _THE_ Ash Ketchum?!" Shula said, looking shocked.

"Umm … yeah. What's wrong with it?" Daniel asked, confused because of the reaction.

"Dude! Have you heard the rumors that was flying among the Royal Family members that Ash Ketchum have destroyed a galaxy once?" Shula asked.

"What?! Who spread that rumor off?" Daniel asked, outraged.

"Dunno. I heard my mother talking about it with my grandfather." Shula spoke, "Like I said, it's just a rumor. They said he destroyed a whole galaxy with one attack. I don't believe it, since it's too good to be true."

"Then the one who spread the rumor is either stupid or a complete idiot." Shula jumped as a familiar voice spoke close to his ear. He turned around and saw Ash floating there. He's wearing a black training pants with black sleeveless shirt and blue sneakers.

"And you must be Shula Pyresky from the Pyresky Royal Family." Ash spoke as he landed on the grassy area, "Your family speaks high of you. They said you're a prodigy of Rune Master."

"Err … yeah. They always talk about me like that." Shula shrugged.

Ash raised his hand, offering a handshake, "Hello. My name is Ash Ketchum."

Shula accepted the handshake, "Shula Pyresky." He said, before shaking it and released the hand.

"Come on in. Daniel and Pierce just finished their cooking. Let's have a lunch together." Ash said, gesturing towards the door.

"Uh … sure." Shula said.

Then, they went into the house.

* * *

Ash wasn't lying when he said that 'Pierce' and Daniel's cooking is pretty good. In Shula's opinion, it was amazing.

Right now, Shula is sitting on the chair in the dining room, eating the lunch that was given to them by Eclipse and Daniel. Additionally, he also saw Pierce helping Eclipse and Daniel in their cooking. The others are also eating their breakfast, since they had just woken up from their sleep and decided to take a breakfast first.

After it was done, Shula sighed in relief, "Whew … that's probably the most delicious meal that I've ever had in my entire life." He said.

"Me too!" The Eevee Sisters chorused.

Sarah looked at Pierce, "So, Eclipse, how can you become so good at cooking?" She asked, "I saw you cooked this steak. It was very delicious-"

"And that was an understatement!" Efi squealed.

However, Sarah ignored her, "-and I love the steak. Last time I checked, you can't really cook at all."

"Well... uh- err. Books?" Eclipse offered helpfully, shrugging her shoulders and looking bashfully at the ground.

"And last time I checked, you don't really like reading books." Sarah spoke, suspicious. Then, she suddenly grinned, "Did your boyfriend finally changed your life?"

"If I say yes, will you stop pestering me?"

"Depends on your answer." Sarah said with a grin.

"What if that answer includes math?" Eclipse folded her arms and tilted to the left.

"If I can understand that, yes." Sarah nodded.

"Come over here and I'll tell you." Eclipse beckoned, a slight grin crossing her face. Sarah flung her chair away from herself and bounded eagerly over to Eclipse, anticipating teasing material.

"Here comes the math bit." Eclipse whispered. Sarah leaned forwards eagerly.

"So here, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to subtract my foot from the floor. You got that? And then, I'm going to add it to your FACE!" Eclipse quickly spin-kicked Sarah into the wall before she could comprehend what was going to happen.

 ***BANG!***

"Now will you stop bothering me?" Eclipse leaned back against the wall and raised her eyebrow inquisitively, crossing her arms again.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, Eclipse?!" Efi exclaimed, surprised that Pierce had just hit Sarah like that. Sandasu checked her condition. It seems Sarah is now unconscious. The others stared at them for a brief moment, before shrugging and going back to their breakfast.

'Eclipse' just snorted, wondering when she could go back to being who she truly was: Pierce. "One issue solved; the annoying one, now the next." She looked up from the plate she was cleaning.

"Does anyone know where Ash went?"

* * *

 _With Ash …_

Ash is walking down around the forest close to the Veilstone City. Right now, he's wearing black sleeveless shirt with black jeans and black sneaker shoes. Also, there's a thigh gun hostler holding a black Kel Tec PMR 30 pistol on his right thigh, and a black pouch strapped on his left thigh. Additionally, he have the medallion that the Time Guardian gave him tied on his neck.

' _I wonder …_ ' Ash thought, ' _The GPS says that there's a good viewing spot here …_ '

Ash starts to wander around some more. He finally stopped at one of the forest clearing. Finally, he sighed, ' _This isn't getting me anywhere …_ '

Suddenly, the clouds starts to grumble as dark clouds starts to form around the clearing. Ash looked up in confusion, ' _Wha-_ ' He stopped his musing as a thunder struck him.

 ***BOOM!***

"WAAH!" Ash screamed in shock. Fortunately, he didn't drop unconscious from getting struck by the lightning, thanks to his strength and power. Unfortunately, right now, he's lying on the ground on a crater.

"Ow …" Ash muttered painfully. He opened his eyes and saw something falling down towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" The falling object shouted. Ash didn't have time to dodge as it crashed straight at him.

 ***Crash!***

"AAH!" Ash shouted as he took the impact. It took him several second to process what just happened.

"Get off me!" Ash said as he threw the said person over. After that, he stood from the ground and took more notice of this person.

The being stood up, the dust clearing to show an eighteen year old looking boy with blond hair and what looked like an electric blue suit that flickered with small sparks of electricity. His boots were thick and made of a black metal, with plenty of strange and foreign pieces of equipment on it that did who knows what. Same for his gloves and chestpiece.

The boy tapped at the flickering green light at the center of the black chestplate, apparently annoyed. "Blasted thing ..." he muttered "I try something new for once in a few years, and what do I get? A big, lousy 'boom'!"

Ash's eyes widened in shock, "Wait a minute … don't tell me …" he gulped as he realized who he was, "He's a human …" He whispered in shock.

' _Probably a Guardian._ ' He added in his thought.

"Welp, no point sticking around." the boy said, a handheld fan appearing in a flash of a blue grid and sparks in his hand. The thing looked small and useless, but at the touch of a button, the boy faced it towards the ground and blasted a powerful wind to send all of the smoke in opposite directions, clearing the area.

The human boy noticed the presence of the Shiny Mew Hybrid. A white glow appeared on his boots and faster than even Ash's eye could track, the boy was suddenly in front of him, arms crossed and frowning. "I appreciate you acting as a landing pad, really, but next time you see a large falling object, best stay away from it, right?"

Suddenly the blond's eyes narrowed. "I know that face. What's that look for? You don't seem the type to stare and gape."

"Well I …" Ash gulped, "I'm just surprised that a human came falling down from the sky and crashed to me. Who are you?"

"Name's Phadrus." the teen replied, looking Ash up and down. "And you are Ash Ketchum. It looks like you at least thought about Kaigetsu's little conversation with you if you're wearing one of his temporal medallions."

"A Guardian, huh …" Ash muttered. He wasn't surprised of this since he was expecting it, "So, what brings you here? Which Guardian are you?"

"Technical difficulties." Phaedrus replied casually. "Trying out some new equipment I devised. The plasma based instantaneous teleporter had a few bugs in the code. I will have to fix that code, so I will just use a working teleporter that I already have. It's instantaneous as well, but this one is, well, flashier."

Phaedrus then turned and walked a few steps away from Ash. "I am also here because I listened to Kaigetsu talk about you, and I am quite skeptical."

"Well … I have a hard life." Ash dryly chuckled, "Why are you so skeptical about it?"

"Plenty of good reasons." Phaedrus replied stiffly, and from the ground several metal posts appeared as a blue grid slowly traveled upwards which turned into that metal post and then a television screen. Three screens surrounded the guardian, and all of them flashed on.

"I am skeptical because you have shown your violent tendencies many times throughout your life." Phaedrus continued, the television screens showing different images of Ash hurting people for no good reason. "You have had reasons before, but still sometimes your reasons are petty, false." Phaedrus continued as the middle screen showed Ash choking Pierce.

"You attacked your friend because you didn't get what you wanted." Phaedrus challenged, again appearing in front of Ash "She wished to retain her secrets from you for a very good reason; that she did not trust you with those secrets. Instead of accepting this, you grew angry and attacked. I look at this video and I see someone who cannot control himself, who cannot act properly. I see someone who does not know what it means to accept that they do not have something."

Ash numbly nodded. He stared at the television and saw many wrong things that he have did in his past, "… *Sigh* Looks like my grandfather words is true, then. A monster couldn't have a friend." Ash murmured with a sad tone.

Phaedrus turned to stare the boy in the eye. Ash found himself staring into the eyes of someone who seemed not to care at all for his self pity.

"That is what I thought I saw. You get all happy and excited over your meeting with one of the kinder guardians. Kaigetsu certainly knows how to work with kids, considering who he's got as friends that share his aura. I do not bother to treat you children any differently than I would an adult. Why, you may ask?" Phaedrus forcefully replied.

"Because eventually, in most cases, children must grow up. Children must understand that the multiverse is rarely fair." Phaedrus spoke, "When those children become adults, they cannot afford to expect others to treat them the same way they used to."

The guardian shook his head. "That is where you fall, boy. You can be tortured, you can be attacked, you can suffer every single thing the entire multiverse has to offer, but if you expect to be treated the same, if you expect not to face retribution for your actions, you are still a child."

Phaedrus stalked back to the television screens. He awaited Ash's response silently. He expected there would be a response.

"… I ..." Ash was hesitated. He took a deep breath, before straighten himself up tall, "I may be a child, but I still have so much to learn. People may know me as a young yet powerful boy, but without me, they couldn't change ..." Ash trailed off as he remembered his friends.

"… I changed my friend's life ..." He softly spoke, "I helped them because I care for them … they were grateful of me … that's why they didn't leave me even with how I treated them ..." He muttered in realization.

Ash snapped from his thoughtful trance. He looked at Phaedrus with determination and pride on his eyes, "What you said about me is the old me – something that I have left and only left by memories." Ash coolly responded, "I have chosen to start a new life. I am no longer a boy that I used to."

Phaedrus scowled. "You seem to think that your change revolves around your new persona as a response to the influence of Kaigetsu." he muttered "You seem to believe that you can tell me that you have started a new life after this. Tell me, Ash Ketchum, what should I make of **this**?"

Phaedrus dismissed two of the monitors, and the third one showed him speaking with Daniel. On screen, Ash connected with Daniel and made it so that Daniel would physically obey orders for an entire week.

"I see this, Ash Ketchum, and I wince at your willingness to take advantage of your friend. Perhaps your friend has wronged you in the manner of which you discussed. But rather than doing the sensible thing and either withholding the pieces of tech in question or asking for him to pay for it in a similar manner to currency, you instead took advantage of him, got a childish, so-called clever idea that Daniel was too desperate to disagree with."

"So you took advantage of him, and he allowed you to take control of him for an entire week, thinking it would be funny. Instead, what you have done is set the boy up for a week of needless torment with the full intent of making his life miserable for a week." Phaedrus finished, looking back at Ash. "That is why I don't believe for a second you actually changed your lifestyle. Just your outward attitude. You were still fully capable of taking advantage of people and setting them up to be hurt."

Ash looked away, looking hurt. Phaedrus was waiting for his response. Several minutes later, he whispered, "I'll prove it."

"What?"

Ash stared straight at his eyes, "I'll prove it. I'll prove you that I am not the same person that I am now." He shouted as he pointed at him, "I'll do anything what you said as long it proves that I am not the same person as I was before."

"..." Phaedrus was silent. Ash got the sense that he was expecting it but had to make a decision.

"I have a challenge in mind." Phaedrus nodded, giving an unnerving half smile.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Phaedrus looked off towards the city. His smile persisted. "I could easily get out of here with a teleporter, but let's pretend that I can't do that for the next ten hours. Let's just **pretend** that I am not the guardian of technology, but instead a boy under attack. For the next ten hours, I am going to do absolutely nothing but follow you, and I will create different creatures at different levels to attack me. If I get so much as a scratch on me, you **lose.** Only short range teleports are allowed, nothing cheap. I will be running at an average human speed and all of that."

Phaedrus glowed blue for a moment and when it died, he looked like a normal boy with blue shirt and pants. "I will remain human. I don't want any questions from the pokemorphs around either."

Ash gulped, "That's … quite unexpected." He admitted.

Phaedrus chuckled in a slightly evil manner. "Each hour, we will be in a different environment. With different and stronger things hunting us. You should probably show me the sights as well. I want to know how Veilstone and other places are this universe is. So that's it. I am being hunted, and you must protect the so-called boy. I don't want to be seen by a civilian, I don't want to be injured in any manner, and I certainly don't want you getting help."

"That's … quite difficult." Ash muttered. He sighed, "Well, I guess no backing out now." He could just cast an illusion to Phaedrus to make him looked like a Pokemorph, but due to the Guardian's sheer power, he predicted that the illusion can only up for 10 minutes.

"I said I would be staying human." Phaedrus replied with a smirk, almost as if he had read Ash's mind.

"You are staying as human, but others may know you and see you as a Pokemorph." Ash spoke with the same smirk.

"Unlikely." Phaedrus commented, apparently hiding something.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me I can't cast an illusion on you as well." Ash spoke, exasperated.

"Oh you could, it simply wouldn't do **jack.** " Phaedrus responded, motioning to a flickering light on his collar.

Ash groaned, "Fine. Be it your way." He said. He looked around and noticed that no one is here. His senses also said that no one is nearby within 10 miles away. "Did the challenge already started?" He curiously asked.

"It will in thirty seconds." Phaedrus replied, "Once the little psychic proof device I put on you activates, it will do so every hour for your different destinations. You are not allowed to remove it. First stop: Veilstone. Right in the middle of it, actually."

Ash's eyes widened, "Oh crap." He waved his hand as a black cloak appeared on his hand. After that, he put it on Phaedrus and hugged him.

Then, several seconds later, they disappeared from the spot.

* * *

They appeared again at the center town of the Veilstone City. When he mean 'center' means literally at the center of the town. Which means, right now, they are standing at the top of an extremely tall tower.

"Huwaa!" Ash screamed in shock as he grabbed the metal beam next to him. Fortunately, Phaedrus is still in his arm and the cloak is still intact.

Ash cautiously landed on the catwalk. He looked around, before putting off the cloak from Phaedrus' body, "What the hell?! Why did you teleport us all the way up here?!" He asked indignantly.

Phaedrus just grinned. "I suggest you get me out of here before we're seen, either by civilians or by the robotic enemies I have scattered about here. You'll find out what they are. The more each hour passes, the more easily they'll find me. Don't try to hide my signature from them. It'll be a waste of your time."

"I wasn't going to hide your signature from them." Ash grumbled as he picked him up in bridal style, "If you didn't appear, I should be at that beautiful spot right now ..." He murmured as he jumped down from the high tower.

You were planning something, eh? What exactly have I interrupted?" Phaedrus asked rather loudly. In fact, it sounded as though he was amplifying his voice to try and draw attention.

"I was looking for a beautiful spot for me to think ..." Ash muttered with a sad tone, "I … I need to think on how to protect my friends … from my own self." Ash dashed forward as he stomped the metal beam next to him. They finally landed at the top of a mall.

Ash put Phaedrus down. After that, he continued, "… I know I'm a bad person." Ash muttered, "That's why I've been trying to find a new life. But at the same time, I need to make sure that my friends are safe without me … but after you lighted the truth … I realized that all this time … I am their enemy."

Phaedrus merely raised an eyebrow. "And how do you intend to fix that?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Ash shrugged, "If I left them, they'll be looking for me." Ash weakly chuckled, "And if I told them what's on my thought, they will deny that fact because of their gratefulness and respect to me."

"And if I die, I will break their heart." Ash said, staring at his eyes, "And I don't want that to happen."

"Then don't die." Phaedrus replied, "No matter how surprised I am that they still trust you with their safety at all. By the way, shouldn't you be keeping an eye out for robotic monsters?"

"Wha?" Ash's musing was interrupted as a Flamethrower attack suddenly went flying past him. He grabbed Phaedrus and jumped several feet from the attackers. After that, he looked at the attacker.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. There, he saw a _real robotic_ Charizard. Not a hybrid, not an anthromorph, but a robotic form of a real Pokemon. Ash blinked, "That was the enemy?" He said, "It look like it was around level 20 or so ..."

Phadrus scoffed. "How do you intend to prove yourself if I nearly got burned within five minutes?" he challenged, "And that Charizard is merely the first. Several of the opponents you will be facing you have never seen before, and you will not know what they are or what they can do. Things will only get harder every hour."

"I would add the challenge that you must also protect the civilians from harm, but I have solved that to the point where these droids will only attack me and you, but if you are around others, you will have to protect them. We can't have poor defenseless people being hurt, can we?" The guardian finished, observing his work as it dove again to burn him to cinders.

Ash raised his palm as several Aura Spheres and Shadow Balls appeared behind him. He pointed his finger at the 'Charizard' as the orbs flew towards it. The 'Charizard' dodged most of the orbs, but he got hit by one of the Aura Spheres.

Ash smirked as he raised his palm. This time, several familiar golden chain appeared around the confused 'Charizard'. Ash snapped his finger as the chain starts wrapping itself around Charizard. It went around its arm, neck, body, feet, tail and finally, its wings. As he watched, the 'Charizard' tried to fire a Flamethrower before one of the chain wrapped itself around its snout.

"Well, that was easy ..." Ash muttered as he approached the pinned 'Charizard', "I never thought that this machinery could summon an attack like this … not to mention it has its own coordinates and build for speed ..."

Ash looked back towards Phadrus, "Hey! Phadrus! Can I kill it?" He shouted, "Or should I keep this thing?"

"It's only purpose is to destroy me." Phaedrus pointed out "If you want to reprogram it or something, go ahead. Just make sure you keep it for later. You don't have time right now. Notice the people pointing and shouting down below? It seems you have made quite a scene. Just be glad they haven't seen me ... Yet."

"Fine ..." Ash grumbled. He pulled out a card from his pocket. This card is colored black, with golden color at the edges and several tunes carved at the edges. Additionally, there's an SD Card placed at the center. Ash pointed the card to the pinned 'Charizard', "Digital Card: Contain." He said.

The card glowed yellow for a second. As they watched, the 'Charizard' suddenly wet immobile as it starts to crumble into billions of visible file packets. After that, it went into the card, completely absorbing the whole robot.

After it was finished, he looked at the card, "Dammit! I just put 64 Gigabyte memory into this card and that robot Charizard just took all the space?!" He exclaimed disbelievingly, "Just how many files are inside that thing?!"

Phaedrus inspected the card from afar. "Good. Not perfect, but good. That card could hold several terabytes of data if it were to be upgraded. As for my mechanical charizard, of course it took a lot of data. The magic touch is nice of course. Together, technology and magic can do a lot of things. Oh look, seven minutes have passed, and I've seen two roofs total." he said.

Ash comically face-planted to the ground. Getting up, he said, "Nggh … We're going to observe things from the rooftops since the street is too crowded at this hour ..." he grumbled.

Ash pulled out the SD card from the Digital Card and placed it into his pocket. After that, he pulled out a new SD card from his other pocket and placed it into the Digital Card.

"First, before we start the tour, let's introduce ourselves." Ash spoke as he offered his hand in handshake manner, "My name is Ash Ketchum, and my full name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. I hold a title of the Ketchum Royal Family Member. What's your name and title?"

Phaedrus's eyebrow quirked again, "I am simply known as Phaedrus. My last name has been lost to time. The guardian of technology stands before you. One of the twelve unfortunate humans to become the twelve most powerful beings in the entire multiverse. My family is not royal. My name is not full. You may simply call me Phaedrus." The guardian responded, shaking his hand slowly. Then, he turned his eyes to the different buildings in the distance for no apparent reason.

"Technology Guardian, eh …" Ash murmured. He lowered his hand as her realized that Phaedrus isn't going to give any handshake, "Well then. Nice to meet you, Phaedrus. Now, I think we should get going." he said as he picked Phaedrus' up in bridal style.

"First, I think we should start from the infamous bridge that Veilstone has." Ash spoke as he pushed his aura to jump up high towards the sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

Daniel and co. are now walking around the lobby in the Palkia University. Although the Palkia University is just one click away from the high school – since it was right next to the high school (Not to mention in the same building), it looks big and mazy compared to the high school.

Daniel is wearing black-blue jeans jacket with black sleeveless shirt under it. It wasn't visible to the others since the jacket is closed. He's wearing black jeans and black sneaker shoes as his lower parts. Additionally, he has two pistol hostlers under his jacket; each are holding his signature white and golden Desert Eagle.

Eclipse is wearing black hooded robes with black jeans and black army shoes. Pierce are also wearing the same thing, which is something that the Eevee Sisters are frowned upon. (But also building their teasing material as they are wearing the same uniforms together.)

They have their necromancer staff shrank in their pocket and suppressed pistols under their robes. Additionally, Pierce has her signature gun necklace hanging on her neck.

The rest of the Eevee Sisters (with an exception of Pierce) are wearing shirt, jeans and sneaker shoes. The color of their clothing are based on their color type, while their shoes are all black. Additionally, there also Shula standing there, still wearing the same uniform as before.

Right now, they are wandering around the Palkia University Lobby. Daniel is holding a note on his hand, while the others are following him around.

"Err …" Daniel shuttered as he stared down to the note. He couldn't really read the note since the handwriting is too messy, ' _Damn you Ash … always being vague with notes …_ '

"Come on, Daniel. Where's the Auditorium?" Rifia asked.

"Yeah! We've been around here for minutes. I don't want to be late for the event." Pierce fake whined.

Daniel half-glared at Pierce, while trying to figure out the notes that was written with Ash's messy handwriting, "I'm trying to find this one. Eclipse, can you read it?" He said as he hand it over Pierce.

"Of course." Pierce said as she took the note. She sweat-dropped as she read Ash's handwriting, ' _Really … Ash really need some handwriting lessons._ ' She thought.

Sarah leaned over Pierce's shoulder and looked at the note. After that, she grabbed the note from her hand, "Give me that." She said as he took the note. After that, she read the note, "Hmm … Here says that we need to get to the Auditorium at the 225th floor."

"How did you read that?" Daniel asked, wondering how Sarah read those messy handwritings.

"Your handwriting is almost similar to Ash's handwriting. I simply read it as your handwritings, Daniel." Sarah winked, "Thanks to your notes, now I know the differences between your handwriting and Ash's handwritings."

Daniel groaned, "I should've known not to give my math notes." He muttered.

"Come on! We should be hurry. The speech will start in 30 minutes." Busuta spoke as she pointed towards the elevator.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Shula shouted as they ran towards the elevator. Shula pressed the button as the elevator opened. Knowing it was empty, he said, "Get in!"

Everyone rushed into the elevator. After they got in, Daniel pressed the '225 Floor' button. The elevator door closed, and it slowly went up towards their destination.

"Man … we're already late!" Efi exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up, Efi. We're not late. There's still half an hour for us to reach it." Busuta assured.

"But how long are we going to reach there with this elevator?" Rifia asked.

"I don't know … Maybe 10 minutes or so …" Daniel muttered as he looked at the floor indication. Right now, it was showing '85' and keep going up, "This elevator sure works fast." He said with a blink.

"Well, that's a relief." Rifia muttered.

Unbeknownst to them, up on the elevator, the machine starts to short-circuit. Seconds later, the machine stopped as it entered the emergency state. The wheel on the machine _creaked_ , obvious that the metal connector is about to break.

The lift passengers are surprised with the sudden halt. Sarah asked, "What happened?"

"Dunno. I think we just stopped." Daniel said as he pressed the emergency button. However, nothing happened, "Yep. We're stuck here."

"Aww man! Why did it stop?!"

"I have to fill a schedule for today!"

"Me too! I have a schedule to sing a song at the auditorium!" Sarah whined.

"Come. On. You. Lazy. Elevator!" Efi shouted as she jumped up and down, stomping down the elevator. Unfortunately, this just happens to damage the metal connector even further. The wheel suddenly _creaked_ once more, and went off from the machine.

And then, the shaft went loose.

The elevator suddenly went down with an incredible speed. Everyone screamed as they fell down towards the ground, "AAAAH! We're all gonna die!" Efi screamed.

Daniel quickly pushed the emergency stop button. The metal break on the elevator went firm, as it tried to stop the elevator with a loud screech. However, this proves to be useless as it only slightly slows the elevator fall down.

Seeing this, Daniel accessed the mental link between him and Ash, " _ASH! HELP!_ "

"WE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Pierce shouted.

Suddenly, Daniel, Pierce and Eclipse felt some vibration around the air, along with the high-pitched sound. The others couldn't hear it, since their senses couldn't caught the low frequency sound on the air. The elevator abruptly stopped as the shaft went stuck at the machine.

They paused for a second, "W-What happened?!" Sarah said, panic.

"We need to get out from here!" Daniel shouted.

Suddenly, a blue Aura Sword suddenly went through the elevator door. The Eevee Sister (Except Pierce) including Shula screamed in horror. Daniel, Pierce and Eclipse, who already recognized the aura signature, sweat-dropped, "Really … is this a horror movie?" Daniel deadpanned.

The Aura Sword cut through the metal door as it went up … left … down … and right. After that, the Aura Sword pulled away. The elevator door suddenly went down, revealing Ash standing there with someone wearing a hooded cloak behind him.

"ASH!" They shouted, relieved.

"Quick, before the elevator fall down again!" Ash shouted. They start running out from the elevator out of panic. Efi was the last one. However, the before she could get out, the elevator machine suddenly went off from the base as the elevator fell down once more.

"AAAAH!" Efi screamed in fear as the elevator fall again.

"NO!" Ash shouted as he jumped down towards the elevator.

"ASH!" They shouted in shock, staring down at the falling elevator.

Ash used his aura to push himself down towards the elevator. After that, he formed an Aura Sword and cut through the elevator ceiling. After cutting it, he grabbed and threw the ceiling away, revealing Efi whimpering around the corner.

Ash jumped down and grabbed Efi. After that, he pushed his aura on his feet and jumped up high to the ladder that was hanging around the corner. Grabbing the ladder, he looked down at the falling elevator. The elevator went down and down, before crashing at the lowest ground with a loud _**THUM**_ and followed with an explosion from the elevator.

"What kind of things did they used to run that elevator? Gasoline?" Ash spoke, incredulous. As far as he concerned, elevator never explode like that when crashed down to the ground.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at the Espeon Anthromorph on his arm. Efi was half-crying and half-whimpering while firmly hugging his body. Ash frowned as he firmed his grip on her, "Efi, it's okay now. You can open your eyes."

However, Efi didn't respond. Ash sighed as he looked up towards the opened door, "YOU GUYS ALRIGHT BACK THERE?!"

"YEAH! WE'RE FINE!" He heard Daniel shouted back.

"Alright, Efi. Hold on there ..." Ash muttered. He pushed his aura to his feet and start jumping up towards the higher ground, using the metal beams as his surface. Reaching the opened door, Ash pushed Efi into the safety first, before he jumped into the safety.

"Efi!" The Eevee Sisters (except Pierce) ran towards the shaken Efi and firmly hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Yeah. Don't make us worry like that again, Efi."

"I thought you were going to die."

The Eevee Sisters keep saying that they're relieved that Efi is okay, while assuring her that everything is going to be just fine. Meanwhile, Daniel, Shula, Pierce and Eclipse are only staring at Ash with surprise.

"Good job, Ash. I never thought that you'd come and saved us all." Daniel said, offering a high-five.

"It was my pleasure." Ash said as he high-fived with Daniel. He noticed that the cloaked person is now standing behind Ash, "So, how did the elevator went down?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. We were going to the 225th floor with this elevator before it suddenly stops. Efi stomped her feet several times to the ground, before the elevator suddenly went down." Daniel explained the chronology.

"Then we heard a strange low high-pitched voice that was seemingly to resonant around the elevator room." Eclipse cut his explanation, "After that, we went in an abrupt stop."

"That's when you came in." Daniel continued, "Did you just stopped the elevator?"

"What? No. My senses are telling me that teleportation is not possible inside the elevator since there are many people there, so I teleported outside the elevator at the right coordinates after you stopped moving." Ash explained.

"That's strange ..." Daniel muttered.

"Yeah ..." Ash nodded.

However, before he could continue, they heard a shout, "Hey!" Everyone turned their attention towards the source, and surprised with that they see.

The newcomer is a female Meloetta Hybrid, with a height of 6 feet tall with elegant yet seductive build. She looked like about someone in her late 20, and somewhat busty. She has a brown wavy hair, with several black lines with melody notes placed on it. Her skin is colored with beautiful white skin. She has a grey beautiful eye, which seemingly to shimmer with grace and beauty. Like many other Meloetta species, she has a mini-headphone on her ear, along with the small microphone hanging close to her mouth connected to the mini-headphone.

This Meloetta Hybrid is wearing white lab coat with pink T-shirt under it. She also wearing grey jeans with a black formal shoes as her lower parts. Additionally, she has a pen and a note inside her lab coat … and a gun on her back. Ash blinked as he noticed that his medallion silently vibrated on his chest.

The woman quickly walked up to them, looking them over. "Are you all alright?" she asked, "Any injuries? Any trauma?"

"No miss. We're fine … I think." Daniel said, glancing towards Pierce. He looked at Efi and noticed that she was still shaken from her near-death experience.

The woman seemed to notice as well. "Young lady, you were in the elevator yes? You look shaken. You should come with me. I can help." she offered.

Ash and the cloaked person looked to each other, before staring back at the group. Daniel looked at Ash, "Ash, you should bring her to her office."

"Why should I?" Ash asked.

"Because she's the school and college therapist and psychiatrist." Daniel hissed, "Plus, you're the one who saved her."

"I'm sorry Daniel. I want to but I have other business to deal with." Ash replied, "You go bring her there. I'll treat you some steak later."

Daniel groaned, "Fine." He grumbled. The Lucario Anrhromorph grabbed Efi by her shoulder, "Come on, let's go." He said as he guided Efi towards the Meloetta Hybrid.

The Therapist looked each person in the eye and seemed to stare a bit deeper than their eyes.

"Young lady ..." She asked of Pierce, "Are you all right?"

"Obviously no." Pierce replied as she walked towards Daniel.

"N-No ..." Efi shuttered, still twitching and shaking due to her near-death experience. It was so new to her, and it felt different than in the battle zone and her training. It felt so … real.

"Umm … If I may ask, who are you and which post are you working at?" Daniel curiously asked.

"My name is Makenna. I work within the main infirmary ward. My specialization is on therapy and psychology. I can help you both. Come with me." the therapist responded, managing to make an order sound sweet and inviting.

Daniel and Pierce stared to each other, "Well then. Lead the way." He said. The Meloetta Hybrid – that now known as Makenna, nodded. After that, she walked away through the hallway, with Pierce, Daniel, Eclipse and Efi following behind.

After they disappeared, Rifia looked at her watch, "OH NO! There's only 15 minutes left! And the elevator is broken!"

"Take the stairs! CHAAAAAARGE!" Sarah shouted as she pointed at the red door with a sign of 'Exit' there. The Eevee Sisters screamed with a battle scream as they ran towards the stairs and entered it. Ash and the cloaked figure can only stare as they watched them disappear.

After that, the cloaked figure lowered the hood, revealing Phaedrus. Ash looked at his medallion, "What just happened ..." He muttered, "This thing vibrates when Makenna is nearby … and it stops vibrating when she left ..."

"That is a temporal medallion. One of the basic ones that protects against chronokinisis and other time warping techniques. The vibration is a coincidence of course. Perhaps you could guess what **is** coming?" Phaedrus inquired.

"An enemy robot with a Time Manipulation ability." Ash said with a sigh. Ash pulled out his phone. It currently shows a radar to detect nearby robot enemy, "… There's an enemy robot within 500 meters range. It must be very powerful if it could affect this area at this range ..." he muttered.

Suddenly, Everything besides Ash froze and turned into black, white, and gray. Ash's clock ticked away, it's golden hands unhindered by this new enemy.

Ash contemplated on making it this far into the hour. It had seemed to go well so far, but next hour he would find himself in a different place with different enemies that were probably tougher.

Ash was forced to focus as something phased straight through the wall. It looked like a ghostly stopwatch of sorts, passing through walls effortlessly and floating straight for Phaedrus. It made no noise whatsoever.

Snapping open his eyes, Ash pushed his palm forward, "Umbrakinesis: Holy Darkness!" Ash shouted as a pure beam of darkness came out from his palm. It went through the hallway as it hit the robot that was stalking within them. Ash took more detailed look as the creature dropped its invisibility.

The creature was in fact a giant clock. Ash can only stare incredulously at the ridiculous creature that was floating slowly towards Phaedrus. Ash snapped from his stare, "Appearance can be deceiving." he muttered.

Suddenly, the clock monster suddenly shot the same beam that he had shot earlier. Ash's eyes widened as he grabbed Phaedrus and hit the deck. The beam flew past them and hit the wall. Fortunately, it didn't go through the hole. Ash is still fond having his ear functioning. (He doesn't want the College Ministry to yell at him for 'making' a hole that big.)

"So it reflects attacks, eh ..." Ash muttered. He stood from the ground and pointed at the monster clock, "Well then. Let's see if you can reflect this."

Hundreds of small blue squares suddenly appeared surrounding him as several binary number of zero and one with blue color surrounded him. After that, Ash said, "Cyberkinesis: Open Peripheral." After he said that, three circles appeared on his finger. Ash spin it with his fingers several times, before speaking, "Firewall!" A blue barrier of binary words suddenly erect in front of him, "Terminal!" A blue virtual keyboard appeared on his hand and a screen appeared around the corner, "Connection!" Several blue fiber suddenly shot towards the slow-moving clock. It wrapped itself around the clock, before freezing it.

"Now ..." Ash muttered as he start typing on the virtual keyboard. More consoles and consoles suddenly appeared as Ash starts his progress to hack into the clock monster's system.

However, he was caught off-guard when the clock monster actually retaliates by sending virus towards his console. Several red orbs filled with binary numbers came out from the clock monster towards him. Fortunately, the firewall holds it back, deleting the virus.

Ash gritted his teeth as he keep trying to hack into the system. The clock monster apparently has a good defense, and the proxy and protocol on it was confusing him – similar like getting stuck in a labyrinth. After minutes of coordination, Ash pressed enter, "Execute!"

All the consoles suddenly went red as Ash sent a massive red data towards the clock monster. The clock monster got hit by the massive data. Since its system couldn't handle the huge request, the clock monster's program finally crashed. The clock stopped ticking, and it fell down to the ground.

Everything went back to normal after the clock monster was defeated. Ash pulled out his Digital Card and pointed at the clock monster, "Digital Card: Contain." The clock monster slowly turned into bunch of data packets, and it was absorbed into the Digital Card. After the progress was completed, Ash placed the Digital Card back into his pocket.

Ash walked to Phaedrus and helped him to get up, "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Phaedrus looked at where his ghostly clock had been. "Nicely done. It didn't touch me. I only had the injuries that I got from being tackled, which was in the attempt to protect me. Good work. I have much tougher things ahead of you each hour, and you still have to get through this one."

"You never told me that some robots could only receive damage from some elements while immune to others." Ash muttered, annoyed.

Phaedrus smirked. "I don't tell you a lot of things" he replied, "I'm supposed to be acting out the part of the hunted victim here. What am I supposed to know about these things?"

"You were the one who made these robots, Phaedrus." Ash said with a glare. However, his glare suddenly died down and replaced by a thoughtful look, "Hmm … speaking of which … why did I suddenly reminded of Makenna …"

"I've never seen her in the Ketchum Royal Family before ..." Ash muttered, looking at the Emergency Exit, "Hmm ..." He looked at Phaedrus, "Phaedrus, do you know someone named Makenna?"

"I've met many makennas." Phaedrus shrugged unhelpfully, "Interesting things about waves of influence is that the more of an impact you make on a universe, or even the multiverse, the more likely people will be born with your name and face in other universes, even if their lives are different."

"Hn … perhaps." Ash muttered, "But I got this weird feeling that Makenna is something more … greater. Like how I feel when you were close to me." Then, he blinked, "Come to think of it. I also felt the something back when I met the Guardian of Time."

"Answering that question is pointless. Many people have similar aura's when their existence is based off of someone else's. It would be a coincidence." Phaedrus retorted.

"Maybe, maybe not …" Ash muttered, "I can't make any assumption about it yet until I have enough evidence to prove it." He said. The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at his watch, "Oh no …" he groaned. Ash grabbed Phaedrus by his arm. Then, they disappeared from the spot.

* * *

 _Later …_

At the Infirmary Ward, in Makenna's office, here we can see Makenna sitting at the desk with Efi sitting at the opposite. Unlike before, Efi now looks much better than before. Right now, Makenna is sitting at her office while writing something on her note with her pen.

Makenna faced Efi, fingers laced. "It has been several minutes since the incident. How are you faring now that the initial shock has diminished slightly?" she inquired.

"I'm fine now … I think." The Espeon Anthromorph replied, "Thanks for helping me, Miss Makenna."

"Just Makenna is fine." the therapist replied easily. "There is one more thing I would like to do to help solidify your recovery. Would you allow this?"

"Err … sure." Efi nodded.

Makenna nodded. "Please close your eyes." she requested, and once the girl had done as asked, Efi heard a chime all around her. She stilled. That chiming... it sounded so peaceful, so light. Many of her favorite memories came to the front of her mind as she heard it. It soothed her, calmed her down. She felt the remaining trauma of the incident fade away.

"Mmm ..." Efi lowly hummed. She smiled as she felt the peaceful feeling surrounding her.

"Now, would you open your eyes?"

Efi did as she told. As soon she opened her eyes, the soothing feeling stopped. She stared at her grey eyes, "What did you do?" She asked.

"A simple soothing chime. I taught myself the technique long ago." Makenna answered, giving the girl a smile. "Now, would you please send Eclipse in? I'm sure he-... She is in need of my assistance as well. Good luck."

"Okay. Thanks miss." Efi thanked as she stood from her seat. After that, she went out from the room. Seconds later, Pierce walked into the room and sat on the seat.

"Welcome ... Eclipse." Makenna greeted the girl and sat back in her chair. "You have undergone several changes, it seems, since I've last seen you in the building. Tell me, what is it that troubles you so much so recently?"

"What do you think is troubling me?" Pierce shot back, leaning back in her chair.

"Discerning exact details is extremely difficult with eye contact alone, without psychic skills. I wanted you to tell me." Makenna replied, sitting relaxed in her chair.

"And yet how sure can you be that something is wrong with me if I have no idea what is troubling me. If I cannot tell you, and you require the information from me, who will?" Pierce leaned forward and folded her right hand around her left, playing with her knuckles.

Makenna leaned in towards Pierce. "Listen to me, Pierce. I can see the effects of a sort of trauma in your posture and eyes, however slight. I am very, very good at my job. My guess is that your new body got you into some trouble." she said, and apparently noticed the slightest of reactions. "My best guess is that this problem concerned your new sisters." she continued.

"Pierce, listen to me. You are hurt, and I am the one who can help. I can sooth your trauma, but I must know what happened and how it happened for my treatment to be both permanent and effective." Makenna finished.

Pierce's head lolled to the side almost lazily as she watched Makenna inspect her subject. "I'll commend you on researching your target. Remind me just how I got in here?"

"You admitted that you needed help and followed me willingly." Makenna reminded the girl, "no arguments at all. As for learning who you are under the skin, it was due to the movements of your eyes. Not even such a long time of training to act as each other can lead to perfectly mimicking the habitual eye movements identically. The moment I made eye contact with you, and then Eclipse, I knew. As I said, I am very good at my job."

"Now please, tell me what happened so that I can help you." Makenna finished.

Pierce raised an eyebrow challengingly. "If you can discern that I need help from an expression that I faked, you would need to know how to read micro expressions; something that needs a high speed camera and a team of analysts. Or you can read the movement of heat in my body, which would also lead to you using a thermal imaging camera. The only other way that you could recognize that something is wrong with me is if you directly looked at some of some of my glands, which as far as I know, I don't have electrodes attached all over my head."

She leaned back in her chair and ginned smugly at Makenna. "And I think I have the appropriate reasons to call bullshit, or you're a legendary."

"I am a Meloetta."

"Boom, introductions out the window. You're blunt. I like that." Pierce whistled appreciatively.

"So, why do you want to help me at all? Personally, I'd rather stay as I am currently; it's kind of fun messing with people like that or waking up to their screwed up faces." Pierce suddenly doubled over coughing something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm bored", but she quickly raised herself and showed no indication that she had just sounded like she was trying to regurgitate a cat.

"You are clearly in a state of emotional and mental distress" Makenna replied "It will be far easier to help you recover from this if I know what has caused it. Please, Pierce, tell me everything that brought about this particular situation, or this will be much more difficult than either of us want it to be."

"Why? Are you going to force me to comply with you? I don't want to be helped." Pierce stated bluntly in return.

"I'll let you know that I have an adverse reaction to being restrained."

Pierce's answer came with the sound of a light chiming, the noise echoing in her mind and calming her nerves. She found himself relaxing, found her worries slipping away.

"I cannot completely help your emotional distress unless you tell me what happened so that I can council you and help you." Makenna softly replied. "Please, tell me what happened so that I can permanently change that trauma into a sense of calm within your memories."

The effect of the chiming was immediately lost on her as her stubbornness rose up. "First of all, let me tell you something." She ground out.

"I have yet to see one official paper telling me that you should be treating me, I have no idea why I am here, you are offering help for free for an unknown reason, and I highly doubt that a school would have personnel on campus that are able to treat major mental disabilities. As far as I can tell, this is a case of despotism." The monologue that Pierce just spewed would've fell harshly upon another's ears, but someone smart could easily tell that she was just messing around.

"I have plenty of reasons to not trust you, so why should I dig around in my head for you?"

"Because you need help, and I can help you." Makenna repeated, not willing to play the girl's game. Pierce again heard the chiming, calming, though this time the chiming continued echoing through her mind, keeping her calm.

"Machiavellian!" Pierce screeched at the Meloetta Hybrid and jumped behind her chair, nearly knocking the thing over.

"You legendaries do not have the prerogative to mess with my head!" She peeked up from behind her impromptu cover, only her eyes and forehead showing as she stared balefully at Makenna.

Makenna looked at the hiding Umbreon Hybrid with a strange expression. "I believe the first thing causing you some difficulty is your unfortunate experience with legendaries. I won't be looking into your mind. I will simply be nullifying the traumatizing effects of those memories. As long as you tell me what has led to your numerous difficulties. You don't even need to go into detail. Just tell me and allow me to help."

"LIAR! You're already affecting my emotions! I do not condone such as action!" Pierce spit back indignantly, hate lacing her every word.

"Calm yourself." Makenna demanded, once again sending the chiming sound towards Pierce, so strong that her trauma could never hope to overcome this calming effect. "You don't have to take a seat if you do not want to. Do what you can to help me help you."

To put it simply, Pierce leapt up and went straight through the window, totally calm. "I've always wanted to spontaneously do this." She whispered to herself as the glass shattered all around her.

It may have gotten rid of the hysterics that Pierce was in, but not the urge to get out of the room that practically screamed 'Danger!' to her. Instincts are more powerful than emotions.

Pierce suddenly starts to slow down as she stared down to the ground. There, he saw Ash staring at her with his infamous stern expression. After she landed to the ground, Ash said, "You do know that you should collaborate with her, right?"

"I'm going to knock myself out if you drag me back in there." Pierce threatened, folding her arms.

"Oh come on, Pierce. This is for your own good." Ash tried to reason with her.

"No. I will not be forced into something like this." She spat out before taking off down the hallway as fast as she could. In other words, a blur of black and yellow.

"Pierce wait!" Ash shouted. However, she had already disappeared around the corner. The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed, "Seriously, this is going to be troublesome." He said as he grabbed an invisible cloak next to him, revealing Phaedrus standing there. Fortunately, there's no one there.

"I think that you should leave your friend to the psychiatrist for his condition" Phaedrus told Ash "I have observed the woman, and she is extremely good at her job. She can help Pierce recover."

"Okay … if you say so …" Ash muttered. Then, they teleported away, leaving the school ground.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Pierce standing on the locker room at the west side of the school. In this case, female locker room. Right now, she's wearing a black bra and black panties with a black pouch strapped on her bare right thigh. She was rummaging through her locker while playing with her phone.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a female Mienshao Hybrid there. She was their female gym teacher, "Girls! You have 10 minutes before we start the class! Be hasty, people!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused. The female Mienshao Hybrid nodded, before closing the door.

The others quickly put on their clothes and went out from the locker room, leaving Pierce alone inside there. The former Absol Hybrid placed her phone back into the locker, before picking up her clothes to wear.

Suddenly, the door opened again, revealing Shula standing there. He was only wearing his school pants and sleeveless shirt, along with a black sneaker shoes. On his arm is his gym class clothes.

Shula and Pierce stared at each other. The Infernape Hybrid blushed upon seeing her. He slowly entered the room and asked, "Uh … hello Eclipse. Is this the changing room?" He asked.

"No. In case you're wondering, this is woman's locker room." Pierce replied. Suddenly, they heard several chattering outside the door. The former Absol Hybrid reacted by pulling the Infernape Hybrid to her with her Umbrakinesis ability, grabbed him and pushed him into her locker. In addition, she also went into the locker.

To say that Shula is embarrassed was an understatement. His face was blushing red in comparison of a Latias' feather. Who doesn't? He was inside a locker with a hot female girl that he has crushed on, with her breast pressed on his chest and arm wrapped around his body. Not to mention the place is small either. He could practically hear her breath and feel her luxurious and hot body.

"Eclipse, this is the clothes that Ash- wait a minute, where did she go?" they heard a familiar sound. They recognized it as Efi.

"I don't know. I saw him standing there few seconds ago." They heard another voice. It was Sarah's voice.

"That's strange …" Efi muttered, "Should we look for her? I got the feeling that she's somewhere in a small room … in the bathroom, perhaps."

"Maybe … Let's go." Sarah spoke. Then, they went out from the room.

After they left, Pierce waited for a few second, before releasing a relieved breath, "Glad they went away …" She muttered. The former Absol Hybrid tried to open the locker room, but no avail. The combination lock on the locker had somehow locked itself, which means, they are locked inside the locker.

Seeing she was locked, she sent a message to Ash and Daniel through telepathy, " _Ash, Daniel, I need help. I'm stuck at the girl's locker room._ "

" _On it._ " She heard Ash and Daniel replied.

Shula was getting really uncomfortable. Dirty minds starts to form in his head as he stared to the luxurious body of Pierce. She's just so beautiful, smart, hot and powerful at the same time. His body is telling him to ravage her body, _explore_ her body and mark her as his. However, he keep restraining it as he tried to say something.

"U- Umm … Eclipse?" Shula shuttered, "Can we get out now?"

"The door is locked." Pierce simply spoke, "Keep that hands off from me or I'll cut that limb that you call manhood."

The Infernape Hybrid retorted, "Hey! I couldn't help it! We're being pressed like this and it's hard to move my hands!"

"Shula, what are you doing in the girl's locker room, anyway?"

"I wasn't looking for the girl's locker room! I mean- well, Fred and George told me that this is the changing room-"

"Fred and George are the _Three Trollers_ in our class. You have just been pranked."

"Oh … here, let me try to-"

 ***Bounce***

 ***Slap***

"Ow! Why did you slap me?"

"You touched my breast, you insolent pig!"

"But it was unintentional!"

"Touch my body again, then I'll cut that manhood of yours!"

"Eep!"

 ***Poke** *

"That's it. I'm going to cut that limb off from your body!"

"Wait! Eclipse! I'm sorry! Don't cut my precious, please!"

"This is your one last chance. Touch me again, then the next one will be your- Whoa!"

They both stumbled down to the ground as the locker door opened. They looked up, revealing Ash and Daniel standing there. The Shiny Mew Hybrid and Lucario Anthromorph eyes' widened in shock as they stared at them.

Apparently, their clothes had been ripped apart due to their earlier shenanigans. Shula is lying there, naked with Pierce hugging him, also naked. Several torn clothes can be seen inside the locker room.

"Uuh … hey, Ash, Pierce." Shula nervously greeted as he quickly covered his object.

Pierce sat to the ground and put her palm on her head, "Ow … my head ..."

Ash quickly came to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah … I think." she replied as she slowly stood from the ground.

"Alright, what did you do to her, Shula?" Daniel sternly spoke to him.

"I didn't do anything!" Shula said, raising his palm in defensive manner. It was when they noticed that Shula is naked. The Infernape Hybrid quickly covered his lower part and turned around, "U-Umm … can anyone brought my clothes here? It's in my backpack."

Ash snapped his finger. Shula and Pierce glowed for a few second. After the light died down, Shula can be seen wearing the school dress code while Pierce wearing her casual necromancy clothes.

"Now that was done, you guys can go to the gym area now." Ash spoke, releasing Pierce from his grasp.

They start to walk away from the place. However, they paused as they saw Ash didn't budge, "Umm … Ash? You coming?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I could just teleport to the gym area later." He nonchalantly replied.

"Okay … if you say so." Daniel muttered. Then, they went out from the room, leaving Ash alone inside there.

Ash walked towards one of the locker room and opened it, revealing Phaedrus casually standing there. He pulled him out from the locker room and closed it, "Okay … there's still 2 minutes before the teleporter activates."

"You have made it quite far." Phaedrus noted, "In this test and life in general. After the shenanigans that just happened between your friends, I am surprised that half of you lot are still alive. Stuffing me in a locker was rather sudden, but sensible considering the lack of choices you had."

"It's better than stuffing you inside a trash can ..." Ash muttered, "And besides, the locker isn't that bad, right?"

"It's the female locker room. Therefore, it is less terrible smelling than the boy's locker room would have been." Phaedrus replied casually, "in most cases, that is the case."

"Well, at least you didn't get spotted." Ash said, trying to take the bright side.

"That **is** the point."

Ash sighed, "Fine ..." he muttered. He grabbed Phaedrus' arm, before teleporting away.

* * *

 _With Ash and Phaedrus … that night …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting at the beautiful spot along with Phaedrus at his side. It has been several hours now, and night time have come. Right now, Ash is preparing himself to fight against the final boss.

The spot to be called beautiful was an understatement. It was just a plain grassy area, but looks very pleasing to their eyes. The beautiful flowers that was flying around, the water that was reflecting the moonlight, the beautiful dark sky that was shimmering with stars and the soft wind that was blowing around simply giving them the most enjoyable moment in that place.

Right now, they are relaxing under the tree. Well, more like Phaedrus relaxing under the tree. Ash is sitting next to him while looking at his phone, "… 500 basic robotic enemy followed by 250 sub-boss and 100 boss … and 1 Master Boss is coming to this way. ETA 10 minutes." Ash muttered. He glanced towards Phaedrus, "Phaedrus, wait here. Don't move until I say so."

Phaedrus looked at him, before nodding in agreement. Ash nodded and stood from the ground. He looked around and noticed several dots coming to his way at incredibly fast speed. He waved his hand as a binocular appeared on his hand. After that, he looked towards the dots that was currently heading to his way, "Hmm … this is clearly a one versus one hundred battle …" he muttered.

Ash lowered his binocular, "Fortunately, I have something prepared in my disposal to capture them all at once." He muttered.

Phaedrus chuckled, staying where he was. "Your little trick could work for a lot of them, but don't expect my greatest creation to be affected by whatever you do. in fact, I might just teleport us to a special arena just for that one battle." he replied, hinting at some serious danger involved in said robot.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Ash muttered with a smile, "Which is amusing, in fact I wielded a Statera Ponderatis that was once wielded by the strongest divine being in the Multiverse. You should know which one." He finished with a grin.

"Sheila is directly connected to my aura and built out of material you cannot break so easily. She's directly connected my aura. Does that tell you anything? It should tell you that your weapon could do some damage but never destroy her core, and it should tell you that she could always repair herself and come back. Immune to your little cards and tricks, and has the basic job of giving me a proper smackdown if you can't get away. Expect to have the smackdown of your life." Phaedrus told the boy, still relaxing.

"Sheila?"

"Sheila. She's modeled after the battle force tank, mixed with the same AI that another tank named Sheila had, though that tank was a scorpion tank and far inferior. You fought one a few hours ago. Almost blew up some folks on accident. Basically, Sheila is the most dangerous AI you could ever face." Phaedrus explained "As for what she can do ... That's for you to find out."

"Hmm …" Ash hummed, "If I can't damage it that easy … that means I have to hack into her system again … but she's an AI, so that'll be almost impossible …" Ash looked at Phaedrus, "Wait a minute. Does that mean she can talk? Can I really capture her?"

Phaedrus chuckled. "Sheila's AI is **way** over your head, kid. You can't capture her, and you can't hack into her. I saw to that myself with years of constant programming. Considering I can make an army of AI monsters in a few seconds just by thinking about it that should say something."

"Hmm …" Ash hummed, "So she's almost invincible, then."

"Clorophyte, vibranium, some kreknorite and freezarite, the works." Phaedrus nodded "Some photonium surrounds her main computer, making her AI indestructable. She is linked to my aura, so technology heals her, and she is built out of technology."

"Is it possible to scan her blueprints and copy her framework?" Ash asked, wondering if it is possible to defeat her.

"Nope." Phaedrus replied, beginning to enjoy Ash's grasping at straws. "Again, photonium is ridiculously hard to come by, heck, there's probably not enough in this universe as it is, and you have to continue gathering all sorts of dangerous materials and such. She protects her data with certain adaptations. She adapts to new situations, building weapons to copy what she sees and cannot be hacked at all. It's possible, but you just don't have the recources available."

"Even if there was enough phontonium around in the universe to build her core, it can't be summoned by magic or psychic energy, only physical movement. That's part of it's properties." Phaedrus finished.

"That's … quite challenging." Ash muttered with a grin, "I always wondering what will I do once I become immortal. But hearing this news makes me eager to build her design …" The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at the crowds of enemy, "… My device can scan any kind of technology and build their properties and blueprints inside my database. Although scanning her could take a while, considering the unique properties she has."

Ash waved his hand. Suddenly, a box appeared next to him. This box is colored black, and only keyboard and console screen that could be seen there. Ash pointed at it, "See that thing over there? I called it Digitalizer. It could digitalize any kind of robot and devices as long it was no longer functioning or has been turned off. While I cannot capture her with it, it still can scan her properties, giving me information about her blueprints and properties. Although it'll take a while because of her unique properties … not to mention I have to edit the database later on …" he finished with a frown.

"Heh ... Good luck with that." Phaedrus said, and then looked towards where the enemies were beginning to come for them.

"I don't want to get any copyright issues later when I recreated it." Ash deadpanned, "So, can I recreate her? Or capture her if it is possible?"

"If you could possibly find the time when you are immortal to spend thousands of years tracking down the necessary photonium, be my guess and give it your best shot. Capturing her is a lost cause kid, and Sheila's probably going to laugh at you if you try to work that new device of yours on her, but be my guest if you want to spend valuable time doing that and letting her blast me with one of her thousands of weapons available." Phaedrus replied.

"I wasn't going to try to capture her." Ash grumbled, "I just want to scan her properties and blueprint." The Shiny Mew Hybrid waved his hand, as a familiar gauntlet appeared on his wrist.

"If I can't fight her that way, then I'll just think out of the box." Ash muttered as he unlocked some of his power seal. He closed his eyes as sheer power starts rolling through his vein. After that, he opened his eyes, revealing his brown eyes that is seemingly to glow with power and determination.

"It's interesting to see you using such power. Go on, fight her. She gives Flux a run for her money, you know. How do you intend to beat her?"

"There is one thing that I've learned from my experiences in life." Ash firmly spoke, "It doesn't matter who you are, how powerful you are, or how smart you are. It is only matter with how good you are using those abilities you have."

"Technologies and Programs is not a Pokemorph." Ash spoke, looking at the vast sky, "While they can do many things that Pokemorph can't do, there is one thing that they can't do." Then, he looked at his eyes, "Their lack of imagination, feeling and dependency to Pokemorph."

"AI is smart, amazing and powerful, but at the same time, they have weakness." Ash spoke, looking at the dots of enemies. Ash waved his hand as a bright flash suddenly appeared in front of him. When it died down, Ash spoke, "Now, it all takes one living being to exploit it."

The weapon that Ash is now holding is in fact, a bow. However, due to the one-edged blade at the edges, it also a sword at the same time. This sword-bow is colored whitish golden, with several white streak around the edges. The sword-bow is about 4 feet length, including the sword part. From the looks, it was made out of pure gold and silver. But if they look closely, it wasn't even made of gold or silver. There are hundreds of mini runes carved at various spot, giving unique design to the sword-bow. The string is colored silver, which was shimmering with silver aura that was resonating with the sword-bow.

Ash raised the sword-bow to the sky. After that, he put his other hand to his chest, "Teviyin, bless us." He murmured, before speaking out loud, "Technokinesis: Digital Arrow - Digitalizer!"

An arrow suddenly appeared on his other hand. This particular arrow is colored blue, with light blue tips and white feather. Ash aimed his bow towards the enemies and placed the arrow. He pulled the string as his body starts to shimmer with divine aura.

The golden and silver divine aura that was surrounding him slowly starts to turn into binary number of one and zero. The numbers quickly went into the arrow like a sea of water being sucked into a huge hole. After it was over, the arrow was glowing slightly.

Ash took one deep breath, "Digitalizer, activate." He spoke. The device next to him suddenly went on as it starting up its programs. After it was done, Ash spoke, "Cyberkinesis: Digitalize."

Then, he released the string.

The arrow went off like a powerful beam being shot from a rail-gun. The arrow flew towards the crowds of enemy robots with incredible speed. After the arrow hit the ground, all hell break loose.

To say that the place exploded was an understatement. It was immensely huge. All robots and living being alike was literally broken down into packets of data with a nuclear-like explosion. The Digitalizer starts working, as the packets of data was being sucked into it like a huge tornado coming up from the sky.

After it was over, the whole place suddenly went quiet, really quiet.

Ash went towards the Digitalizer and checked the data, "Hmm … 751 Brontobytes filled out of 1 Geopbyte … that's quite huge." Ash muttered. He checked again, "But the final boss isn't in here …"

Phaedrus nodded at the destruction, understanding the power that bow possessed. He had a hand in making it, after all.

"Kid, you talk about AIs having flaws, and in most cases you are right in that assumption, but Sheila is my greatest creation. A perfectly sentient being. She could not be more alive. As for where she is ..." Phaedrus clapped his hands, and a white glow shone on Ash.

When Ash could see again, he was surrounded by a broken down city. The destroyed place had all sorts of plants growing on the buildings, and it looked like nature hat taken over a long abandoned war zone.

"Here is a city you will likely never see again, mostly because we are out of your universe. We will return afterwards. You've done your job protecting me, so now you have to simply survive. One hour of Sheila's onslaught." Phaedrus told Ash.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm playing Survival Game?" Ash dryly replied. He waved his hand again. The 'Digitalizer' suddenly shrank into a small box and flew to his hand. Ash placed it into his pocket.

Phaedrus just smirked at Ash.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ash asked, "You said that I'm done protecting you."

"You're done with me ..." Phaedrus replied "but not with **her.** "

A shadow loomed over Ash, and the hybrid whirled to see a giant war vehicle. It was green and grey, and was much bigger than Ash. The tank had two turrets with rotating blue lights on them, and a cylindrical cannon on top. It's entire swiveling top piece looked very versatile, and the larger base had massive treads to crush things. The entire base looked very solid and unyielding. The towering vehicle stood three meters above Ash and was quite wide.

"Hello, I am the BFT, or the Battle Force Tank. You may call me Sheila." the tank said in a female voice.

"Hello Sheila. My name's Ash. And today, I will be your opponent." Ash said as he braced himself. Then, he muttered, "Cyberkinesis: Digitalizer - Custom Scan." He sensed that the device in his pocket vibrated, confirming it was scanning the device. After that, on top of Sheila, appeared a health bar and a progress bar. Currently, this progress bar shows '0% - 5 hours left' and the health bar shows '100%'."

After that, Ash readied his battle stance.

"Analyzing device ..." Sheila immediately said, turning her cannon to look at Ash's pocket. Then, having done her job, she looked Ash in the face. "Analyzing life form." She continued.

"High energy levels detected. Several unique techniques speculated. Threat level: Average." the tank concluded after studying Ash's power and strength.

Sheila began a conversation, much to the surprise of Ash. "You seem confident in your abilities. I have detected the latent and unused power within you, and you could actually provide a challenge for me. Hm. I have already analyzed your device and protected myself against it's capabilities. Shall we introduce ourselves farther? Before we enter combat?"

"Oh come on." Ash whined, looking up at the progress bar. Sure enough, the progress bar is showing an 'ERROR' text on it, "Do you even have a copyright so you blocked my device from scanning you?"

Sheila had no face, but Ash got the impression that she would smirk. "Copyright is not a necessary function in my systems. I scan any system scanning me and upgrade my programming accordingly. Because of my efficiency in this regard, I cannot be hacked or even detected if I do not want to be." Sheila replied. "It was an amusing try, though."

Ash sighed, "Well, since there's no way to turn you off, what is the requirement to defeat and or win this battle? I assume you wouldn't want to kill me …" He paused for a moment, before adding, "A duel, perhaps?"

Sheila turned her cannons to look off into the city limits. "This is no ordinary battlefield." she told Ash, "this is an alternation of the typical training grounds that the guardians use. Built with the guardian of life and the guardian of magic together, this place is one where time stands still. If a being takes enough damage for it to be fatal, their bodies will repair themselves. For that reason, I can do whatever I want to you." she explained, turning back to Ash.

"Of course, I am quickly repaired by my connection to Phaedrus' aura, and the proximity to technology, which is to say my own body. If you can deal enough damage to me to cause me to be immobile and incapable of attack before I can repair myself, I shall concede. You will fight me for quite some time, though you may only be destroyed three times before you must concede."

"As such, this battle could last either a long time or a very short time, depending on your endurance compared to my own, whether you be inferior or far outclass me, neither of which are probable results." Sheila finished.

"I see …" Ash muttered, "So this is the Guardian's personal training universe, huh …"

"Well ..." Sheila started "One of them. They and their companions like Flux, Phase, Shift and I, just to name a few. Each of them works differently. This one appears with many obstacles and biomes to battle across, while the original was very ... simplistic."

"Who are they?" Ash curiously asked, "Phaedrus did mention someone like Flux, Phase, Shift and …" He paused, before continuing, "They're robots as well, aren't they?"

Sheila chuckled. "No, guess again."

"Then what are they? Who are they?"

"Flux is a personal friend of the guardian of darkness, and she is an ender-dragon. You probably haven't heard of those, but I think you will find out more when or if you meet her. As for Phase and Shift, they normally accompany Kaigetsu, though he found something else for them to do while he visited you." Sheila chuckled, "Those two kids are just adorable and playful ... And powerful."

"I think the powerful part is obvious." Ash deadpanned. He looked at his watch, "There's still 40 minutes before we start battle. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Flux is a massive black dragon, her eyes a solid purple glow, and scales as black as the depths of space. She shares aura with the guardian of darkness, making her immortal like I am, accompanying her friend the guardian of darkness. She has quite a bit of spikes, around her head, though much of the rest of her body is sleek. She often walks around like a quadruped or flies. Her stomach is a black hole, so to prevent incidents, she speaks using telepathy."

"Phase and Shift are a pair of kids that Kaigetsu rescued from an alternate timeline where the person who cared for them died rather than survived. The two of them used to be normal absol kits, one normal and one shiny. After they bonded with Kaigetsu's aura, they physically changed quite a bit. Standing side by side, they look like mirror images of each other because Shift has her horn on the left side of her head rather than the right. Their skin and fur is silver, and their horns and tail are silver with a small amount of blue at the blade edges. Phase has a right wing, with blue and silver feathers, and Shift has a left wing. They can fly without the wings of course. They each have a medallion like what Kaigetsu gave you hanging from their horns, though theirs are much more useful than just preventing the owner from being affected by time manipulation." Sheila explained. "The only differentiating factors is that Phase is male and Shift is female, and they retained their eye colors. Phase has red eyes and Shift has sky blue eyes, a lighter blue than the dark blue that is on their horns, tails and feathers."

"I … see …" Ash muttered, blinking from such detailed description. He reminded himself again that this tank is a robot – a smart one at that, "Alright, we have half an hour before the battle started. Before we start, I want to make a deal."

Ash pointed his finger at her, "If I win, I get a chance to scan you for a blueprint." He paused, before adding, "And also I get Phaedrus' phone number in my speed dial."

Ignoring the 'Hey!' that Phaedrus sent to him, Ash continued, "If I lose … well …" Ash lowered his hand, "… I guess I'll have to leave my fate to Phaedrus." He finally spoke.

Sheila gave a hearty chuckle that actually reminded Ash of his mother slightly when she chuckled. A chuckle of amusement. "Oh, Phaedrus wouldn't *kill* you." she told the boy "He's just finding out whether you can succeed, and if you go bad later, *then* he might drop you. I will also warn you that my blueprints for my physical body would take a very, very long time to copy, though your imminent immortality may assist you with this. It is also worth noting that I cannot copy my AI, as it is far too advanced to do so." she told the boy.

"You have proven that you will protect others in need, all you have to do now is show me your physical capabilities." Phaedrus confirmed, walking up to the two.

"I can give you the blueprints for my physical body." Sheila responded "However, it will take you many lifetimes to find perhaps a quarter of the photonium you need with the resources you have available."

"That was the reason I asked you that in the first place." Ash muttered. He checked his watch again, "Should we get ready? There's only 15 minutes left before the battle starts."

"I am always prepared for combat, Ash. I'm a tank."

"Oh …" Ash muttered in realization. The conversation was beginning to awkward when Ash stayed silent. After that, he spoke, "Well, I guess I should get myself ready then."

"You do that. I think I'll continue my ongoing calculations regarding your chances to the nearest trillionth of a percent." Sheila replied, looking about at the surrounding buildings.

Ash groaned, before walking away towards the building.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing at the deserted ground. Several meters away from him, is a familiar big tank named Sheila. There's still 30 seconds before the battle started, and Phaedrus had already left to the spectator area.

Ash is now wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with black sleeveless hooded jacket and a black baggy jeans with many pockets. He also wearing a black sneakers shoes. Additionally, he have his signature white cross necklace hanging on his neck.

He has two thigh pistol hostler, each are holding M1911 pistol with unique design. It was black, with several golden carvings that was shimmering with yellow and blue color. From one look, they know that these pistols isn't just a usual pistol. This is his signature pistol.

On his back is a rather large anti-materiel sniper rifle that was commonly known as Barrett M82A1. It was black, and the size is quite bigger than its regular stock size. This unique rifle is colored black with several golden carving on it, similar to his pistols. This is his signature Sniper Rifle.

"You know … this is the first time I actually used my strongest signature weapon in combat." Ash admitted.

"My full arsenal is at the ready." Sheila told the boy, her voice reaching far across the battlefield. She looked no different than before; meaning she had not prepared any new weapons. Her typical mortar cannon still out and loaded.

' _Don't judge the book by its cover, Ash._ ' Ash reminded himself, ' _Don't let her appearance deceive you …_ '

His clock starts to tick … and everything slowed down in his point of view. There's still 3 seconds before the battle started, ' _I can't lose now …_ ' Ash thought, ' _I've come this far to win this battle … to prove that I'm not the same person I used to …_ '

His watch indicated that there's 2 second away before the battle started, ' _I'm going to win … I have to … no matter what._ '

One second left, ' _If I lose … I'm going to lose everything … I'm going to lose my friend … my family … and my life … I have to win …_ '

Zero time left.

Ash quickly pulled out his pistols as he jumped up high to the sky. He fired several bullets towards Sheila. The bullet hit the ground, making a huge explosion that literally destroyed everything on its path. The smoke and dust obstructed the boy's vision, leaving Ash little time to escape the large mortar shell flying right at him at top speeds.

Ash put his pistols away as he conjured two Aura Sword on his hands. He sliced through the mortar shells and sent a rather large blue energy beam towards Sheila. The blades flew into the dust and out of sight, the explosion sounding rather satisfying ... That is until Ash saw jets of flames erupting out of the smoke from a different point that seemed not to splutter out as they flew at him. Napalm, maybe?

"I should've known." Ash muttered as he teleported away from the area. The smoke cleared away, showing the whole arena clearly. However, Ash wasn't there anymore. There was a shining reflection coming from a building.

"Visuals detect reflected light." Sheila murmured, "Estimated possibility of an elaborate plan: 60%. Life signs reveal ... Nothing? How clever. Updating software."

The tank began to move towards one of the few buildings that happened to have glass still in it's windows. Her cannon had somehow been replaced with a green cannon with a narrow nozzle with flame coming off of it. The gun clearly said NAPALM on it's left hand side.

Several kilometers away from the tank, Ash could be seen standing in one of the building with his sniper rifle aiming at the tank. Ash smirked, "Now let's test how fast your regeneration system could function." He muttered.

Ash pulled the trigger.

Instead of a usual bullet, a rather immensely huge yellow beam came out from the barrel. The beam went through the whole area, rippling the time-space around it and destroying everything on its path. The beam went straight at Sheila, hitting her dead ahead on its top. After it was over, Ash waited until the smoke died down, "Hmm …" His eyes suddenly turned into blue colored, "She's still alive …" he muttered with a frown.

Sheila drove out from the smoke. Her napalm cannon looked badly damaged, but as Ash watched, it sunk straight into her metal top and a new cannon rose out from the hole where the last had gone. It looked like she had brought out her mortar cannon again. "Recalculating. Repairing damaged weaponry. Weapon threat level: above average." Sheila said calmly.

The tank then shot forward at a speed Ash could never have expected from a tank. Sheila was moving at rates several cars could barely reach, bearing down on Ash. The Shiny Mew Hybrid hummed, "Looks like I've underestimated her." He admitted.

Ash put his sniper rifle away and pulled out his pistols. He jumped out through the window and teleported up to the rooftop. The Shiny Mew Hybrid fly towards the sky, before speaking, "Pyrokinesis: Volcano Meltdown!"

His body suddenly released a powerful blue aura, before it turns into reddish yellow color. Ash grinned, "Let's fire things up." After that, Ash starts firing his pistols.

Instead of usual bullets, huge fireballs came out from the pistols. He rapidly firing the pistols as the whole place rained with the ball of volcanoes and explosions, trapping Sheila in her location. The weaponized vehicle looked around at the melting ground around her, making what should have been an inescapable.

"Hovercraft technology enabled." Sheila casually intoned, and as Ash watched, the vehicle brought in it's treads and now wing-like structures with extremely powerful fans erupted from her underside. The tank, now a hovercraft, floated over the fire and magma with little difficulty, seeking Ash in the sky.

"Lock on missile launcher enabled." Sheila intoned, her cannon sinking into her body and being replaced by a red-tipped missile on a stand, which she quickly launched. She reloaded by pulling down the stand and bringing it back up with a new missile quickly, and Sheila shot two more missiles this way.

Ash smirked. He fired his pistols towards the missile launcher, immediately destroying it. All the auras around him suddenly disappeared as Ash spoke, "Aethikinesis: Angel Aura."

Ash placed his pistol away and pulled out his sniper rifle. Suddenly, a huge pair of beautiful white wings appeared on his back. Powerful divine aura appeared around him, differencing his location with the surrounding hell-like place. His body glowed for a bit, before finally died down, showing him wearing black beautiful robes with white edges.

Ash opened his eyes, revealing white-golden slit-pupil eyes that was glowing with power. He shook his head and his eyes left golden trail on its wake. After that, he aimed his sniper rifle at Sheila, "Geo-Thermokinesis: Lava Vine."

Suddenly, the lava around Sheila raised and wrapped itself around her. The lava quickly pulled her down into the base before she could process what was happening. Ash smirked, "Aethikinesis: Black Fire."

The whole lava and volcanoes around them suddenly turns black. The temperature on the ground suddenly went up to an unearthly level, as if the cold didn't exist anymore. Ash grinned as he watched the ground where Sheila had been.

"Looks like I win …" He muttered.

Ash was left to stare in shock as the vehicle resurfaced, now in the form of a submarine and casually moving about in the lava.

"Oh please." Sheila muttered "I have experienced temperatures far more heated than this. This magma has nothing on the fires of Mt. Catalyst, a mountain in another universe I visited a few years back."

Sheila jetted with impressive speed to the other end of the lava and reverted to her normal tank form once she was away from the lava. "Adapting black lava spray cannon ... for future use." She added.

Sheila's side guns lit up again, no longer with blue lights but red. Her cannon sunk into the vehicle and she brought about a black colored cannon with images of golden chains on the sides and top. "I have adapted this weaponry watching one of your earlier battles." she commented, launching a large amount of gold colored chains at Ash, moving faster than his own technique had and surrounding him before beginning to close in.

Ash smirked as he sent a strange wave of aura. The golden chain suddenly destroyed into pieces. The now-winged Shiny Mew Hybrid smirked, "One big mistake that you did. You used my attack." Then, he pointed at her, "I have mastered all my self-created attack, including knowing their flaws, weakness and strength. I have more tricks better than that under my sleeve. By keeping those lavas inside your body, it will slowly eating your metal, slowly corrupting your data. It was colored black for a reason, you know?"

"Really now." Sheila told him as she turned her sights on him "did you really think that you could eat away at the legendary metals I am composed of? Furthermore, I have already assimilated the lava into my new weapon, and have completed my adapting process."

Sheila took off towards a piece of collapsed building, using it as a ramp. Her treads were replaced with jet wings, and she flew up and around, a painful looking gun with blue electricity rippling through it. "Arc Sabre enabled" she intoned, and promptly struck the mew hybrid with quick lightning. Ash was surprised at the pain he felt, yelling out as he was stunned and thrown back with the energy still travelling between the combatants. Then, Sheila flat out ran him over, knocking him downwards towards the ground with a satisfying *crunch*. Sheila began to circle to point of impact within the air.

"Ow ..." Ash moaned painfully, "I've never felt so many pain in my life ..." he muttered. Fortunately, his self-regeneration was fast enough to replace any missing and broken limbs within half a second. The Shiny Mew Hybrid slowly stood from the ground, "If I can't overheat you, then so be it." He muttered.

Ash suddenly teleported right next to Sheila. He kicked her down to the ground, making her flew down with impossible speed. However, before she hit the ground, Ash grabbed her tank snout and start smashing her left and right. While doing so, he muttered, "Cyberkinesis: Force Format."

By his hand contact, Ash tried to reformat the whole hard drive in Sheila's processor. His expression is emotionless, meaning that he wasn't going to hold back any longer.

He threw her to the ground and punched her across the building. After that, he spoke, "6 percent of your hard drive has been formatted. If I can't copy you nor hack you, I'll just erase you from the existence." He monotoned.

"Oh, Ash." Sheila sighed as she righted herself by changing her jet wings into clawed legs that looked quite a bit like those of a metagross, before changing to her treads once her form was righted. "I surround my base programming with more programming in case of such an attack. Even if you damaged that, your silly cyberkinesis cannot affect my core through it's photonium shell."

Sheila changed her weapon again, pulling out a large light filled see through cannon. "Hyperkinetic sniper rifle enabled" she intoned, and the narrow beam struck Ash instantly, punching straight through his body at the shoulder, rendering his arm useless. Ash realized that his self regeneration was not working properly for the hole in his shoulder.

Strangely, Ash wasn't really reacting form that attack. Instead, he monotoned, "Chronokinesis: Restore." All the scratch on his body suddenly disappeared, including that hole. After that, he spoke, "Even if it doesn't damage you, I won't stop trying."

Sheila gave a chuckle and brought out a cannon that looked like an 'X' filled with rockets. "rapid fire firework launcher enabled" she told the boy as the weapon began spinning and unleashed a good fifty fireworks that started flying towards the boy at once as Sheila's weapon sunk into her body and came back up instantly with more fireworks.

All the attack hit Ash. It builds up a giant smoke around the place. After the smoke died down, there can be seen blood all over the place.

"Life signs negative." Sheila intoned as three bands of golden light surrounded the mess. Ash's body immediately flew back together and he jolted awake from the effect of the battlefield.

Ash observed his body, "… Looks like Expert-level Necromancy didn't work here." He said with a sigh, "Welp, there's only one way to end this ..."

Then, a familiar gauntlet suddenly appeared on his wrist. Ash spoke, "Since this isn't even my universe … I'm going all out at this state." He raised his gauntlet up high to the sky, "Control: First Seal – Release!"

A familiar gauntlet suddenly appeared on his wrist. Ash spoke, "Since this isn't even my universe … I'm going all out at this state." He raised his gauntlet up high to the sky, "Control: First Seal – Release!"

Then, in one second, his first seal is finally released.

Ash screamed as his power returned. He closed his eyes as all his memories from the past returned. His training, his life with Teviyin and Arceus, the Multiverse, everything was returned into his soul. Fortunately, these memories didn't influence him – and only read like an open book.

The aura surrounding him starts to brighten, as his wings starts to grow big. After it reaches 30 meters big, another wings grew on his back. The process repeated again and again, until he have 16 giant wings on his back. After it was done, Ash opened his eyes.

His eyes was literally glowing with power and determination. He reared his hand and roared up to the sky. His roar shook the whole universe. Fortunately, his power is controlled enough to not split the whole universe into two.

Ash gritted his teeth as he tried to control his power. He tried to make his power to bow down at his feet. At first, he was overwhelmed with those lusts for power and almost consumed by power. However, after some seconds of trying, he finally gained the control over his own power. After he managed to control it, Ash took a deep breath, before exhaling it.

Ash blinked in surprise as he breathed out a visible blue aura, ' _So this is who I am …_ ' he thought, ' _This is the high potential of my power …_ ' then, he grinned, ' _Looks like all my training to control my own power had paid enough for this …_ '

" _ **YES!"**_ Ash roared out loud. His roar unintentionally shook the whole universe and creating several black void crack on the sky. Ash blinked in surprise, _**"Oops … sorry … this is my first time using this much of power ... I have to get used with it."**_ He said with a sheepish grin. The crack slowly recovered. He noticed that his breath is now releasing a powerful blue aura. Phaedrus appeared several kilometers away from them, in case Ash did gone out of control.

"Do not battle any longer." Phaedrus said, appearing near Ash as if there was no danger whatsoever. Ash's rather impressive form drew little notice to the guardian, who was more concerned with motioning for Sheila to back off.

"While Sheila is capable of many things, she cannot fight that magnitude of power reliably." he explained to Ash, "She does have a limit, and though she cannot die, I do not want her fighting you at your full power."

The guardian inspected the transformed boy, and sighed. "I recommend you avoid using this power unless you absolutely must do so. Being able to shake the universe is a difficult thing to do here, as it is an indestructible battlefield. Should you do this in your universe, you can cause a lot more damage." he warned.

Ash cleared his throat as he tried to muster words without adding power in it, "Okay ..." He muttered. Then, he weakly chuckled, "I guess I lose, huh? I broke the rule, after all."

Ash observed his body, "… well … I guess this is it." He admitted, "This is the monster within me. I should've known that I've been a monster since the beginning." He muttered sadly. The aura surrounding him starts to darken, telling that his mood is swinging.

"Sheila is outmatched in your current state." Phaedrus told the boy "Unleashing your power was not necessary in any way, however. You showed me that you were willing to show off to end something quickly, when such a thing would do far more damage than you intended."

"However ... You did complete the proper test. You did show that you have what it takes to protect someone far weaker than you. To be honest, I am still not sure about you, but I do have hope." Phaedrus finished.

"I see ..." Ash muttered. The aura around him starts to brighten, "… Phaedrus, what do you think of me?"

Phaedrus crossed his arms. "You are not the monster ... at the moment. Physical attributes have nothing to do with being a monster. It is your actions that do this. Us guardians, we have all done something monstrous, each and every one of us doing so by accident, for the most part. You don't have that trait in this life yet. I do wish you to refrain from using this form unless you truly have no other choice, because otherwise you will be putting people at risk, even then."

"I see ..." Ash smiled pleasantly. The aura around him starts to brighten, locking the whole area, "I guess that's how you describe me. You are the first one who said that to me … even when you are greater than me …" He closed his eyes, "At this point … I feel like a rising Archangel who have once fallen to the earth." He muttered.

The aura starts to intensify as the whole area starts changing. The black sea of lava slowly turned into blue clear river, and the deserted ground changed into a beautiful plain grassy area. The hot and unpleasant air around them start changing into a warm, pleasant air that was blowing through the place. Trees, and many other various plants grew up from the ground. The vines and plants on the building grew twice as long, almost covering the entire buildings around.

Ash opened his eyes and blinked as he saw the new surroundings, "Oh … I did it again, didn't I?" He said with a sheepish chuckle.

Phaedrus looked over the new surroundings with little emotions. "Thankfully, you did so in a way that did not scream out a hateful outlook on life." he commented.

"So does that mean I win the battle?" Ash asked, pleading.

"It means you don't fail the battle. Your original job, protecting someone who exhibited no apparent powers and succeeding without harming that someone and avoiding collateral damage, made more of an impact. You succeeded in this, and that is truly what I care about."

Ash grinned. The aura around him starts to lower as he dashed forward towards Phaedrus. He firmly hugged him and spoke, "Oh thank you … thank you so much ..." they could practically feel that the plants around them are singing in joy, happy because their current master is in a happy mood.

Ash heard Sheila chuckling at his shenanigans, but she said nothing. Phaedrus turned back to Ash.

"I do have much to discuss with you concerning what I can do to help you or your Arceus friends. Before this, you must promise me something. This power of yours is to be used in the direst of circumstances. If you literally have no other choice, you may use it. Your yell made this battlefield shudder; it could do a lot more damage in your universe, fragile as it is. Promise me that it will truly be a last resort, so dire that the universe will die if you don't, because you might just destroy it in the process." Phaedrus said.

"Okay … I promise ..." He muttered as he released the hug. After that, he flew towards Sheila, "So! First things first!" Ash chirped, "I'm going to copy all your mainframe system and copy your blueprint."

Sheila rolled back from the boy. "Hold it right there, buster. That's downright rude." she told him while Phaedrus' facepalm was heard all the way down at their level.

"Just the blueprints. Sheila's AI is original, and frankly it should be kept that way. Her physical body is difficult enough to build anyhow." Phaedrus called down.

"Phaedrus, are you certain?" Sheila asked, still backing away to the point where she ran right into the water and her tank treads were automatically replaced by her amphibian form.

"Yes." Phaedrus told her, flashing to be standing at the water's edge.

"Well then. Just a blueprint." Ash said as he walked towards Phaedrus, "… and an example of your mainframe protocol to run the tank. Don't worry, I won't copy your whole system because of your unwillingness," he paused, before adding, "Tell me again, do you have a copyright? Did Phaedrus even made one for you?"

"Copyright is irrelevant. This is more about not wanting another Sheila running around, who not under the tutelage of Phaedrus, could be used poorly." Phaedrus and Sheila said quite literally at the same time.

Phaedrus pulled a small USB device that had a rather conspicuous label as to having hundreds of terabytes of space, implying that Sheila's blueprints could fit that space. With all of the weapons she was pulling out of nowhere that was probably accurate.

"This has the information you need. I just built it." he explained.

"Okay ..." Ash muttered as he took the flash drive. He placed it away into his pocket. After that, he spoke, "… Phaedrus, can I ask you something?" The aura and nature around them saddened, telling that his mood is swinging once more.

"Yes."

"I just unlocked my old memories … you do know who I am in the past, right?" Ash asked, just to make sure.

"Of course. Would you like me to remove those memories?"

"No, it's not that." Ash quickly defended, "I mean … well … I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did in the past … even if I didn't do it … that's still me who did it." He muttered.

"I saw a lots of memories concerning self defense and survival." Ash continued, "My old self only wants happiness with my friends … nothing more, nothing less … however, there are trillions of gods and deities who tried to take me away because of my unique properties to use me for their own purpose ..."

"I- the old me don't know what happened that time … but I absorbed them each time they tried to hurt me ..." He muttered. He paused at the moment, before continuing, "The old me can't really control my growing power." He continued, "And I don't think I could control it, even right now."

"What you see now is only a shard of my power." Ash said, looking at Phaedrus while gesturing to himself, "Arceus and Teviyin put one billion of overpowered seals on my power coil that each are functioned to control my power. If this is how strong I am when one seal is broken, how can I control the rest of my power if another seal was broken?"

Then, he chuckled. He took a deep breath, before exhaling it, "Well … that was a weight off my chest ..." He muttered. Then, he looked at Phaedrus, "So, will you forgive me?"

Phaedrus had been listening quietly, but now he nodded. "If you wish to keep these memories, how do you believe they will influence your progress with your friends? The power you possess in secret must be held back, whatever the cost, but your focus now should be on your friends and how to build complete trust with them."

"I know ..." He muttered as a familiar gauntlet appeared on his arm, "I should just …" He tried to shrink his power again. However, nothing happened, "Huh? That's weird." He muttered. He tried again and again, but no avail.

Then, his eyes widened, "Wait … don't tell me ..." He checked something on his gauntlet. Finally, he spoke, "I just unintentionally broke the seal! Permanently!" Ash exclaimed, "Now how am I going to prevent myself from making it happen?"

Phaedrus blinked and shook his head. He brought a device out of nowhere, and pressed a button. Flickering blue and white energy surrounded Ash. This energy formed a shell of energy, and shrank towards Ash. Ash's high powered form vanished as the shell shrank onto his normal form and disappeared.

"What I just gave you was a container of sorts. That power cannot be used without my approval; much better than a promise to be honest. If you need it, I will know, and you will feel this intangible power shell vanish. Until then, you have access to a good chunk of your power, a little more than what you demonstrated battling Sheila." Phaedrus informed the boy.

"Oh, okay ..." Ash muttered. He closed his eyes as he tried to sense his power, "… you only contain the power from the first seal." He spoke, "But … that'll do."

"Okay! For the next one!" Ash exclaimed. He cleared his throat, before continuing, "I need you to upgrade my phone so it can access connection from Multiverse as well. I also need Kaigetsu and your phone number so we can contact each other."

Another blink was his response before Phaedrus shrugged and teleported the phone to his hand and did something with it, a blue grid-like energy seeped into the device. "Done."

Phaedrus next gave the phone back and thought of one more thing. "You told me that you wished to reprogram that charizard, right? That one I built out of sky iron?"

"Uuh … Yes. I might have to learn its blueprint and properties before I can edit the AI." Ash replied, "Once I got home." he finished with a grumble.

When Ash looked again, Phaedrus was holding up a strange small item that looked like a well rounded plus sign, about the size of his palm. "This will take care of that. It has a touch of my power as well, so it should upgrade it. Sky iron is not so indestructible. It's tougher than iron, and much lighter, but it can be broken. Chlorophyte should become a part of it's structure when you put this in, making it more durable, though slightly heavier, and have regenerative qualities. The AI is taken care of as well with this device." he told the boy.

"Okay …" Ash muttered as he took the chip. After he took the chip, he suddenly spoke, "I think this old memories could help me to control my power some more ..." He spoke. After that, he said, "Okay. I think that's all what I need." Then, he paused, "Can I access this place again? In case I need to … you know … have some personal training to control my own power some more."

Phaedrus shrugged. "We let most people in here if they know about it. I've already arranged a few ways for you to get in here. when vacated, it resets, and is completely indestructible as a universe. When you are here, you can have full access to your powers. When you fall asleep, you will find yourself here if you want to be here when you sleep. I have also taken measures that if your family takes you to be tortured again, you will find yourself here as well. That one is a bit iffy; it might not work. It's my first time trying that one. Well, second, I'm pretty sure."

"Well then ..." Ash nodded. After that, he smiled, "Well, it's good to know you, Phaedrus. I think I should take my leave now. I bet my friends are worrying about me."

"Probably." Phaedrus nodded "Now, I did want to clarify something. I scolded you on taking advantage of Daniel with your control. Truth is, I'm a bit of a hypocrite in that regard. I've put little control devices on people before as practical jokes. I don't think I have the right to stop you from doing **that** particular activity. Now ... Get out of here."

Phaedrus waved his hand, and Ash found himself in the house, in the kitchen ... Surrounded by everyone, who happened to be staring at him. Fortunately, it was Eevee Residence.

"Ash!" Daniel shouted as he hugged him. Releasing the hug, he spoke, "Where have you been?!"

"Yeah! We've been looking for you!" Pierce shouted, crossing her arm.

"Just some business." Ash nonchalantly replied. He sat on the seat and stared at the food in front of him, "So, who's cooking?"

Daniel sighed, "Typical Ash." He muttered, "I was the one who cook."

"Me too." Pierce and Eclipse said at the same time.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid smirked at their chorus, "Well then. Let's eat!"

Daniel sat on the seat. They clasped their hands together and shouted, "Let's eat!" Then, they starts eating their food. The Lucario Anthromorph smiled, ' _I wish Ash could always be like this …_ ' he thought.

* * *

 **And cut!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Shenanigans! (Last Part)

**Well ... I suppose this is it.**

 **Mew: Yeah ... The First Season is almost completed ... just one more Chapter, then the first book of "Humorized Reincarnation" is done.**

 **Lucario: Damn ... not many review is around ...**

 **Author: Don't worry, Lucario. The second book of this story is going to be awesome. This First Book contains Ash and co. when they're in their first years studying at Palkia High School. The Second Book installment will contain Ash and co. in their second year ...**

 **Zoroark: We are planning to make the second book even more thrilling ... there are some sneak peek about the second book in this Chapter.**

 **Latios: But remember, this is NOT the last Chapter. There is Chapter 10, but you have to wait for it.**

 **Author: Anyway, we are also going to announce a REWRITE in some of our story.**

 **Mew: Okay. I got the notes here. The story that will be rewritten are: "Hybrid Story: Child of Mew", "Pokemon: The Sacred Fire", "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Demise", "** ** **Legendary of Betrayal** " and "The Legend of Life and Destruction." The story that will be deleted are: "The Dark Blue Mew", "One Step Away to Changes" and lastly "Descend from Heaven." All stories that has been planned to be deleted are up for adoption until 31 October 2015.**

 **Author: We decided to rewrite and remove these stories because there are some stories that we cannot continue. For example, "One Step Away to Changes" are suspected to be a copy-paste from someone else's story. We cannot continue "The Dark Blue Mew" and "Descend from Heaven" because the character is too overpowered, and thus losing readers because of it.  
**

 **Latios: Plus, if we leave the story and abandon them just like that, readers will get anxious for that story update. This is something that we don't want to do.**

 **Lucario: The first thing we will do is that we are going to rewrite the story one by one. Oh, Mew, count the stories that is still running.**

 **Mew: Okay. I got the notes here. The stories that are still running are: "Humorized Reincarnation" and "Reprisal Born from Shadows."**

 **Author: And that was it. Our objective for this one is that we are going to finish these running stories. And then, we can start rewrite the other stories. We are expecting a sequel for "Humorized Reincarnation" so that means we will work on rewriting the stories after finishing this first book.**

 **Mew: After finishing rewriting one story, we will be finishing up the second book of this story.**

 **Author: We also expecting some sequels running up with the other stories. So, be patient. Put your seat belt on and ready to jump for the ride.**

 **Hyperjade: What about me?**

 **Author: Oh! Sorry, Hyperjade. We didn't thought to see you here.**

 **Hyperjade: Well, you obviously busy with rewriting all these stories and all that stuff ...**

 **Author: Yeah ... Anyway, thank you for reading this AN. Good luck, and have fun with your imagination.**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 10  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW:  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words (This one is over 52K Words)  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 92  
Favorites: 126  
Followers: 131  
Visit Count: 11,765  
Community: 3**

 **Note: BOMBS AWAY! ... Anyway, I did NOT OWN POKEMON! The same goes for the Guardians, as they are Hyperjade's property! The instrumental music that will appear in this story is also belongs to its owner, AKA, I DID NOT OWN THEM!  
**

 **Character List:**

 **\- Shannon: Vaporeon Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. Brown eyes.  
\- Sarah: Sylveon Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. Blue/Green eyes.  
\- Alexis: Glaceon Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. Blue eyes.  
\- Daniel: Lucario Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old.  
\- Busuta: Flareon Hybrid. Female. 16 years old.  
\- Sandasu: Jolteon Hybrid. Female. 14 years old.  
\- Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Mew Hybrid (Shiny). Male. 15 years old.  
\- Efi: Espeon Hybrid. Female. 16 years old.  
\- Rifia: Leafeon Hybrid. Female. 19 years old.  
\- Pierce: Absol Hybrid. Male. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Eclipse.)  
\- Eclipse: Umbreon Hybrid. Female. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Pierce.)  
\- Glacial 'Esdeath' Draven (Draven Royal Family): Glaceon Hybrid. Female. 15 years old.  
\- Mara Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Celebi Hybrid. Female. Over 1500 years old.  
\- Senka Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Darkrai Hybrid. Female. Over thousand years old.  
\- Freya Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Species Unknown. Gender Unknown. Age Unknown.  
\- Shula Pyresky (Pyresky Royal Family): Infernape Hybrid. Male. 15 years old.  
\- Miku Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Zoroark Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. (Pale features note. Vampire?)  
\- Teviyin: Arceus. Female. Age Unknown.  
\- Arceus: Arceus. Male. Age Unknown.  
\- Kaigetsu (Guardian of Time): Human. Male. Age Unknown.  
\- Phaedrus (Guardian of Technology): Human. Male. Age Unknown.  
**

 **Please note that new characters/OC that was set to appear/debuted in this Chapter is NOT listed in the Character List.**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shenanigans! Magic Sche-Magic!**

 _The next day …_

Ash yawned as he woke up from the bed. He sat on his bed and stretched his arm in lazy manner. He stretched the unknown appendages on his back and stood from his bed. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the irregularities on his body.

Ash opened his wardrobe and rummaged through clothes. Taking a plain white sleeveless shirt and a training pants for training, he closed the wardrobe and stared to the mirror on it.

That was when he noticed the irregularities on his body.

And man, he was shocked.

" _ **WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Ash stumbled back as he stared to himself. There, he was in his overpowered form, but without the clothes and aura. His wings took the whole room as its place.

"But … how ..." Ash shuttered, "I was sure that Phaedrus took most of my power from the first seal."

Suddenly, he heard someone knocked the door, "Ash? Are you okay? I'm coming in." It was Daniel.

Ash quickly used his wing to hold the door close. Daniel tried to push open the door, but no avail. It doesn't even budge at all.

"No, Daniel. I'm fine." Ash shouted back.

"Then what's with that shout?" Daniel shouted back.

"I uh … just slipped over something. Don't worry." Ash said, nervously chuckled.

"Well … if you say so …" Daniel spoke, "Remember to prepare yourself for the out-bond. We're off at 10AM." he paused, before continuing, "Don't disappear again like last time, Ash."

"Okay, I get it." Ash replied back. He heard Daniel left the place.

' _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_ ' Ash mentally shouted. He stood from the ground and closed his eyes, checking his power reserve and memories. True enough, his power reserve returned to normal and the power from the broken seal that Phaedrus had took is there, except this time it was much more controllable and obedience. He never knew that his power could grow back!

Ash opened his eyes as he quickly increase the power of his Fuzzy Signature and Muffler ability to hide his true power potential. After it was done, he grabbed his phone from the table.

Ash opened his phone and dialed Phaedrus. He waited for several seconds, but no answer – only reaching the mailbox. He dialed him again and again, but still no answer. Then, he tried to dial Kaigetsu.

" _Hello?"_ He heard Kaigetsu replied.

"Uh, hello Kaigetsu. It's me, Ash, remember me?"

 _"Ash! Hi, Hello."_ Kaigetsu replied casually _"I don't know how you got my number, considering I don't actually have a phone. Did Phaedrus help you with that?"_

"Uh … yeah, actually." Ash replied, "Did you know the power that Phaedrus had took from my first seal that I just unlocked? I uh … I think my power just grew back to its original state."

 _"Phaedrus made a mistake? That's rare, and certainly something I can talk to him about. He'll be back to make a more permanent seal on it that won't fail if I have to say anything about it."_ Kaigetsu replied _"I'm a bit busy preventing a complete apocalypse a few universes over. I can get Shift and Phase over there real quick, though. They're back at the center of the multiverse at the moment. An incalculable distance, so it should take them ... five seconds to get here?"_

"Yes! I um … well …" Ash shrugged as he looked up to the window, "My power is somehow didn't affect this universe. I don't know how to say this, but I need someone to help me to … let's say … train or help me to hide this power." He paused, before adding, "Did you know how to hide or retract wings from your back? It's sort of uncomfortable when you're in a small room with 16 giant, 30 meters wings on my back."

 _"I've really got to go right now. Sort of stopping some asshole from obliterating everything on this planet."_ Kaigetsu replied as Ash heard both a click and a sound of something zooming into position behind him.

Ash lowered his phone and turned around. Ash's eyes widened as he saw two beings floating in the air behind him. They were Absol, but they were small, slightly larger than an Eevee, as though they were kits. They were not Hybrids or Anthromorphs.

The second thing Ash noticed was that they looked nothing like regular Absol. First off, they looked like they were mirror images of each other; the one to Ash's left had it's horn on it's left side rather than it's right.

Each Absol had one wing. Not a pair of wings, but only one wing. The one with the horn on the left had a left wing, and the other had a right wing. Neither of them used their wings to fly, rather simply hovering.

What was even stranger was the fact that they were mostly silver colored. Skin and fur was silver, and most of their horns and tails were as well. A dark blue was the color of the very edges of their horn and tail, and their feathers on the single wing they had had alternating blue and silver feathers. The first had red eyes like a normal Absol, the mirror image one had sky blue eyes, lighter than the blue on their body.

Finally, hanging from the horn of each of them was a clock medallion just like Ash's, though these exuded a lot more temporal aura and were likely to do more than Ash's could.

"Hi!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh … Hello there." Ash greeted, "You both must be Phase and Swift."

The two beings disappeared, leaving an afterimage that left precisely one second. Ash's eyes couldn't begin to track them, but suddenly they were in front of him.

"I'm Phase!" the one with the horn on it's right exclaimed happily.

"And I'm Shift!" the other exclaimed.

"She's not named Swift." Phase informed the boy.

"Oookay ..." Ash muttered, ' _Don't judge the book by its cover, Ash. They may be small, but they're powerful'._ ' he reminded himself, ' _Dammit! This is what most people call small but powerful. They're just flippin' adorable!_ '

"Err … I want to know how to retract this wings back. Since my power didn't affect this universe any longer and much more controlled and obedience than before, I wish to keep this power." Ash spoke, before adding, "And of course, I know how to restrain myself from using this power."

The two Pokemon started to talk rapidly, and Ash's head started swimming as the two were switching constantly. "You'll probably need"-"somebody else"-"for restraining yourself."-"But we can help"-"you with getting rid of those wings." the two said, and their clocks started to spin backwards, the arms moving counterclockwise.

Phase and Shift opened their mouths and a red and black vortex erupted from their mouths, enveloping Ash and the boy felt his wings vanishing into thin air.

"Ohh!" Shift exclaimed, followed by Phase finishing for her: "What's this?"

The two proceeded to blur about the room, checking out various things and messing with stuff in Ash's room like excited children.

"Aah! Don't touch that!" He shouted. However, much to his surprise, one of his wings went out from his back and covered his stuff. He blinked as he retracted the wings into his back, "Hey! I can retract it now." He happily said.

"Well, Duh."-"why did you think we put a"-"mind based temporal shift on it?" They asked, moving far too fast for Ash to keep them from messing with anything.

"I see ..." Ash muttered, "Well, since this has been sorted, can you help me to control my power?" He quickly added before they could do anything to him, "Not sealing it away. I wish to keep my power on."

Both Pokemon appeared in front of his face, so close that Ash took an involuntary step back. "We're just"-"here to help"-"you keep your physical"-"form that you like"-"so much." the told the boy "Phaedrus can probably"-"seal it away again. That power"-"isn't exactly controllable."

"If Phaedrus wants to seal it again, I want to have the control of the seal implanted in my controller." Ash spoke as a familiar gauntlet appeared on his arm, "This particular gauntlet controls all my seals. I need to have that seal to be adjustable so I can slowly increase the power flow as the time passed."

Then, he blinked, "Wait a minute. What are you doing here? I know you're here for some other purposes."

"Were"-"hanging out for"-"a while. Kai is"-"busy, and he told"-"us to go have fun with you guys"-"for a while!"

"Oh no ..." Ash sighed as he face-palmed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Before the door completely opened, Ash pulled out two of his wing, wrapped them around the Absol kits and turned his wings invisible. Since Shift and Phase are under his wings, they are invisible from Pokemorph's eyes.

The door opened, revealing Efi standing there. She's wearing a blue jeans and blue shirt. The Espeon Anthromorph spoke, "Umm … Ash? Can I have a moment?"

"Uh … sure." Ash replied. He could hear Shift and Phase are giggling under his wings.

Efi went into his room and closed the door begin her. She walked toward Ash and spoke, "Ash … First, I want to say thank you for saving my life yesterday ..." She muttered. She looked nervous, and she has a blush spread on her face.

"Uh … It's okay, Efi. After all, you're my friend." Ash casually replied.

"No, Ash. It's more than that." Efi spoke as she came closer to him, "It's about my life … I've been hiding this from you since the beginning ..."

"Uh … okay." Ash muttered.

However, Efi shook her head, "No, Ash. It's more than that … I ..." she gulped, "… this."

She leaned closer to him. Then, she kissed him.

To say that Ash was surprised was an understatement. Efi kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him. Ash reacted by kissing her back. They kissed for a minute, before departing away.

Efi released him before speaking, "Ash … I love you." Then, she went out from the room. It was fortunate that she remembered to close the door behind her.

After she left, Ash's wings invisibility dropped down as it slumped down below him. The two Absol kits are giggling and laughing because of this.

"Oh, your **face!** " Phase giggled, floating about around Ash while Ash lost track of Shift. "Haha! You look so shocked!"

"Of course I'm shocked! One of the girls that was very close to me just confessed her love to me! Not to mention we also live in the same house." Ash retorted.

Phase giggled and zoomed about, messing up Ash's hair and doing some other things to make Ash look as haggard as possible. "You look so presentable!"

Ash grumbled, "Nggh … Come here, you annoying Absol!" He shouted as he tried to catch Phase. Phase giggled as he went out from his reach. He tried again and again, using his wings to help him to catch him, but no avail. Finally, he gave up, "Argh! How can you be so fast?" He said as he adjusted his hair again.

Phase giggled again and left his afterimage of himself before Ash found a bucket on his head, one that was never even in the room. "We play with time, and are already really fast!" he explained, proceeding to demonstrate by sipping about the room so fast that all that showed of it was the items in the room being affected by the air displacement.

Ash growled as everything suddenly returned to normal. He's really going to need and use his new-found power if he's going to bear and babysit these kits again, "Fine. Be it your way." Then, he noticed something, "Hey, where's Swift?"

Phase appeared in his face. "Shift," he reminded the Shiny Mew Hybrid, "Is probably having more fun than I am at the moment."

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

Efi is playing with her laptop in the living room with Daniel sitting next to her. He's currently reading a book of some kind. The television is on, meaning that Efi is doing her usual shenanigans pranking the TV Station with her hacking skill.

Suddenly, the door slide open, revealing Sarah standing there. She's holding three cup of cappuccino coffee on a tray that she was holding, "Okay. The coffee's here!"

She walked towards them. However, out from her notice, Shift slipped something into their cappuccino. Sarah placed the coffee on the table, "Alright. Try it."

Daniel and Efi picked up the coffee and drink it. However, they quickly spit it away, "Eww! Why is this cappuccino tastes like salt?"

"What?" Sarah said, confused.

"Hey! My laptop is gone!" Efi said, realizing that her laptop is not on her lap anymore. She looked around and noticed that her laptop is floating close to her.

"Huh?" Daniel also noticed this. He sensed that something is holding that laptop of hers.

Efi's hands snapped towards her laptop. However, the laptop flew out from her reach. Daniel tried to use his aura to grab the laptop, by forming a string of aura. However, much to his surprise, it snapped as if it was just a normal string.

Then, they suddenly heard someone giggling inside the room. They paled as they realized something, "GHOST!" They shouted as they ran out from the house, leaving their activity.

Ash entered the room with Phase on his side. His wings are folded on his back. There, he saw Shift lying on the sofa, laughing.

The winged Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed. He closed and locked the door behind him before approaching him. After that, he grabbed Shift, "Okay, Swift. What did you do?"

"Just scaring your goofball friends!" she exclaimed, shocking Ash by suddenly being in his face. "And that's not all!" she finished, vanishing again.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Phase exclaimed, also vanishing.

Ash snapped his finger. Both Shift and Phase suddenly appeared in front of him. Ash crossed his arm, "Okay, since Kaigetsu left you guys to me since he's busy, there are some rules that you need to obey if you want to stay in this universe. Or otherwise, I'll be keeping you under my wings until Kaigetsu returns." He ruffled the wings on his back to make his point.

"Rule number one." Ash said as he pointed at them, "You can do pranks, but you cannot HARM ANY of my friends – be it physically or mentally. If I saw one of my friends getting a scratch from any of you, I'll be caging you under my wings and report your behavior to Kaigetsu."

Before they could reply, Ash continued, "Rule number two." He spoke, "You are not allowed to create a massive change in this universe – like changing the weather or adjusting terrain without my permission. Failed to do so, then we'll get a lot of trouble from Teviyin and Arceus. They don't know about my broken seal condition yet. Conjuration and creating things into existence is fine, but don't do anything big like a huge building."

"Rule number three." Ash continued, "When around others, I want you guys to talk each other through telepathy or mental link. But I suggest using telepathy since using mental link could be traced, and I don't want anyone getting suspicious of your activities."

"Rule number four." Ash continued, "When around others, you have to become invisible, muffle your aura signature and scramble any detectors that could detect you. You know Muffle and Fuzzy Signature Ability in this universe, right?" Seeing a nod, he continued, "I want you to use that sort of ability and overpower them, in case someone tried to detect you two here. If you guys somehow got detected or seen, I will immediately Force Teleport you two under my wings. No buts and no exception."

"Rule number five." The winged Shiny Mew Hybrid pulled two collars, "You have to wear this."

"What's that?"

"This is basically a tracker collar." Ash continued, "Phaedrus made this collar to keep on track on my challenges yesterday. This collar allows me to know your intent, your location and allows me to Force Teleport you anywhere, anytime. It also allowed me to teleport to your location."

"As for the last one." Ash paused, before continuing, "If you can get past my attitude and raised my mischievous side … I might allow you guys to stay with me in this universe again if you want to." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But for the next visit, you can ignore most of the rules and do whatever you want as long as I know what you are doing."

Phase and Shift chattered to each other quickly and nearly incomprehensibly. Finally, they looked back at Ash.

"One, we don't harm people in our pranks. We scare them, or do other things." Phase started.

"We don't really spend much time changing the terrain unless it's for a practical joke." Shift seconded.

"No to the telepathy thing. It's more fun to talk." Phase continued.

"Mufflers don't work on us that well, and we honestly don't have much of a signature anyhow, even if we're the two fastest things in the multiverse." Shift added.

"And a **major** no to the collars." they both said at once.

Ash groaned, "Fine. But if you don't behave, I'll be putting this collar on your neck. But as per agreement, you two have to stay close to me with range limit of 100 meters. You can verbally talk with each other when no one is around. Agreed?" He asked.

The kids giggled and zoomed away again, leaving their afterimage of them looking suspiciously innocent before that faded away.

Ash sighed, "When Kaigetsu arrived, I really going to have some talk with him." He muttered.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking the door. Ash ruffled his wings as he tuned it invisible. He was much comfortable with his wings being folded rather than retracted into his body.

He walked out from the living room and went to the main hallway. There, he saw Pierce walking into the house along with Daniel, Efi and Sarah hiding behind her. The former Absol Hybrid stopped and looked around, "… there's no ghost here."

"B- B- But it does! There's a ghost in the house!" Sarah shuttered.

"Yeah! That ghost just took my laptop away!" Efi shouted.

"Really? I don't see any ghosts here." Pierce muttered. Suddenly, she felt something disappeared on her body. She looked down and noticed that all her clothes has disappeared, leaving her only with her panties and bra.

Everyone screamed as they ran out from the house, again. Ash sighed, "You two really don't know the term 'Mercy' are you?"

Ash heard a quick whisper of "Nope!" Before the prescience was gone again.

Ash's eyes glowed as he sensed the two prankster with his power. Sensing that they are inside the room, he spoke, "I want you two to restrain any attempt of pranking until we reach the forest. You can prank anyone as much as you can there, as long it doesn't harm them."

"Awww!" They muttered, halting in midair and looking dejected for a moment before brightening.

"Ooh! Did he say forest!?"

"Yeah! He did!"

"This'll be awesome!"

It was then that Ash realized that they had just become visible ... Right in front of several spooked people.

"GHOOOOOST!" The others shouted as they pointed at the two prankster. Then, they ran away from the house once again. Out from his notice, Daniel and Pierce actually stayed behind.

Ash groaned, "Seriously, is it really necessary to drop your invisibility in front of everyone?" Then, he blinked, "Wait a minute … you guys didn't really have the ability to turn invisible ..." he muttered.

"Well,"-"duh!" They shouted, alternating again. "We're just"-"moving too fast"-"for people to"-"see!"

At this point, a variety of reactions was elicited from the others at what they were, what they looked like, and how they were talking. They also noticed that they had horns much like Pierce's in shape. Daniel and Pierce, who was standing at the doorway, can only stare in shock.

"A- Ash ..." Daniel shuttered, "Did you just talk to a ghost?"

Ash gulped as he saw the two others, ' _So much for keeping the Guardians as secret._ ' he scolded himself, "Uh … yes. These two ghosts is my friends. They'll be staying in our house for today."

"WHAT?!" They shouted in shock.

Shift giggled at Ash, and Daniel froze as he recognized the same giggle from before. "Good one." She giggled to Ash while Phase was having his turn at the two.

"Boo!" He cried, appearing right in front of Daniel's face.

"AAH!" Daniel shouted as he incidentally grabbed Ash's wings and hides under it. Ash flinched as Daniel spoke, "Wait a minute … what's this?"

Daniel starts caressing his wings as he tried to figure out what was behind that illusion. Ash suddenly jolted as the invisibility on his wings disappeared.

Daniel and Pierce's eyes widened in shock upon seeing his wings. It was giant, powerful, and it was beautiful. Daniel wondered how Ash became so powerful to have those wings, not to mention there are so many of it. Pierce, in the other hand, looking in awe and respect. She may didn't show it, but she actually proud that her friend have finally able to control his power to this extent.

"Wow ..." They said at the same time.

Seeing this, Ash yelped, "Eep!" He quickly turned around and retracted his wings, "Please tell me that you didn't see it."

The Absol kits floated to either side of Ash's head. "Ohh, they **totally** "-"saw it!" They exclaimed. "Busted!" They practically sang together.

"Ash, who are they?" Pierce asked, wondering if it was one of Ash's secret.

"Hi!" The two exclaimed, shocking the two again with their incredible speed by appearing in front of their faces again. "We're Kaigetsu's"-"adopted family!" -"We're connected to his aura"-"and he's Phase"-"an' she's"-"Shift!" They continued in a very confusing array of words.

"Kaigetsu …" Daniel muttered as he tried to remember. Then, realization hit him, "Wait a minute, isn't Kaigetsu is the Time Guardian? Then, that means ..." He looked at Ash and pointed at him, "You're-"

"No! I am NOT Kaigetsu, or a Guardian." Ash said. Then, he muttered, "Although it'll be awesome if I am one."

"Then explain." Pierce spoke, crossing her arm.

Ash sighed. He snapped his finger as all the doors and windows around them closed and locked. Then, he said, "Fine. Before I explain, I want to do something to you. Is that okay?"

They paused at the moment. Then, they nodded, "Okay." they said the same time.

Ash walked to them and placed his palm on their head. He pushed his aura as he changed the ownership of the soul. From Arceus and Teviyin to him, and him only. Daniel and Pierce felt something shifted inside their soul. After it was done, Ash spoke, "How do you feel?"

"I felt … strange … Master." Daniel spoke. Then, he blinked, "Wait a minute. Why did I call you Master?"

"It's because I have just took the ownership of your soul." Ash spoke, putting a Private Ward around them, "You see, I'm not exactly from this Universe, and I can't really tell you two this, but since I have took the ownership of your soul, I can tell you everything that I know."

Then, Ash starts telling his story. He told them about his meeting with the Guardian, about his past life, about his power and everything that he knows. When he was finished, his two friends are in complete shock.

"… I can't believe it ..." Daniel muttered in shock, "All this time … My friend actually came from the Multiverse ..."

"What kind of business did the Time Guardian have so that he left you with my friend here?" Pierce asked the two prankster.

"Oh, he's a few universe's over"-"some nutter with an apocalypse bomb"-"Kai went to stop that from happening"-"and save some lives." They said, entirely too good at trading words off.

"I see ..." Pierce muttered. Then, she turned to Ash, "What exactly do you mean by taking my soul's ownership?"

"When you were born, you were born as a mortal." Ash explained, "Which means that your soul is also born mortal too – a Universe soul to be exact. When someone is born, their soul will automatically bonded with the Gods and Goddesses as a support and controller. Without being bonded like that, the soul will slowly fade away."

"So, that means Gods and Goddesses are Multiverse being, right?" Daniel asked.

"No, they're not." Ash shook his head, "Gods and Goddesses aren't exactly a Multiverse being. They are born from the Universe Seed along with their own Universe … well, some of them."

"Anyway, when I took the ownership of your soul from Teviyin and Arceus, I also took over the control of your fate, life, soul, body, mind, and many others, which was once held by Teviyin and Arceus." Ash explained, "In essence, you two are now in my hands. I am going to keep you safe, because you two are the first mortal that have ever owned by me."

"Umm … A- Master?" Pierce spoke, blinking as she tried to speak of his name, "Why I can't call your by your name?"

"Why do I feel like I should respect you some more? I felt like I failed you …" Daniel spoke as tears starts running down from his eyes.

Ash walked towards Daniel and hugged him. He pulled out two of his wings and wrapped it around Daniel, "Daniel … you never failed me … you're my friend, remember? You already done great by befriending me … and I thank you for that ..."

Daniel sniffed, "Thank you … Master ..." He muttered.

"Just call me Ash, Daniel."

"Thank you, Ash." Daniel spoke again.

Ash slowly released the hug. After that, he looked at Pierce, "Anyway, explaining your question, it is because of the protocol that has been made by the Multiverse. All mortal being must call their Gods and Goddesses as their higher being unless the said God or Goddesses told them otherwise."

He paused, before continuing, "Anyway, I also have control over your willpower, which means I can give you slightly high support to you when you need it. Because of the protocol, you two will always obey my order without hesitation."

"No." Pierce shook her head, "Get rid of it."

"Would you rather have your life controlled by someone you don't know, or rather by someone you really know and trust?" Ash sternly spoke, "I know everything about you, Pierce, because I am your soul owner right now, not Teviyin or Arceus. Would you rather have Teviyin and Arceus to control your life, which is where you don't have freedom, or would you rather have me to own your soul where I promised your freedom?"

"But-"

"You should realize that it was Arceus and Teviyin who planned your past life all along."

Then, it came to Pierce's shock. Could it be true? Could it was actually Arceus and Teviyin who turned his life upside down like this?

"Teviyin and Arceus was planning to sell thousands of soul away to other universe by making Death to the others." Ash explained, "They were using you to murder those innocent people so they can send it to other universe. They need to do this because they couldn't support this much of people in this world! Moreover, they need money to support this universe and their lives."

"But ..." Pierce fell down to her knees, "That … that's ..."

"That's the reality, Pierce." Ash sternly replied. He was already tired with Pierce's attitude. It was the time for her to face the truth, "What already done is done. Now that you're under my control, I won't let that happen again."

Pierce clenched her knuckles until it turns white. She gritted her teeth as she remembered all those memories. Finally, she spoke, "I want revenge ..."

"It's not their fault ..." Ash softly spoke.

"Then whose fault is it?!" Pierce shouted, standing up and angrily looking at Ash, "Thousands of people I've killed. Thousands of innocent people I've killed with my own hands. All this time, you told me that they're the one who controlled me to do all that and you said it wasn't their fault?"

Ash stayed silent. Pierce wiped her tears as she stormed out from the hallway into her room.

For the first time since Ash had met them, there was quiet among the two pranksters floating above Ash.

When they did speak, a seriousness that they had apparently been suppressing echoed in their voices. "Ash, she will hate you forever if you take advantage of this. Never force them to do something they don't want to." Phase said sternly.

"I'll talk to her." Shift said, and then all Ash could see of her was an afterimage.

Shift appeared in front of Pierce, startling the girl. "Hi. I'm going to tell you right now that I get it. Life sucks." She told Pierce. "Phase is making sure Ash never takes advantage of you, and if he does ..."

Shift got a mischievous grin. "We'll prank him so hard he won't ever do it again. Promise."

Then she got that playful look about her again. "C'mon! Let's see what Phase is doing to Ash!" She exclaimed, her seriousness more of a ghost than Ash had made her out to be.

They were not to be disappointed when they saw that Phase had donned Ash in a pink dress that nobody they knew wore.

Ash waved his hand as his clothes returned to normal again. Then, he whispered, "But I just want to give you freedom ..." he weakly spoke, "I had enough with how Arceus and Teviyin treated you." He softly continued.

He slowly walked towards Pierce. He stopped right in front of her, "Pierce … I'm sorry." He muttered as he clenched his hands, "I promise I won't take advantage of this …"

"I was so weak back then that I can't even control my power … and so this happens ..." The Shiny Mew Hybrid spoke, "I had talk it out from Teviyin and Arceus, and they agreed not to do it again ..."

"But what happened already happened!"

"I know that, Pierce!" Ash shouted back. Pierce quickly shut up as Ash continued, "I know ..." he lowered his tone, "But now that your life is in my hand … I'll let you choose your own path ..."

"You can choose to leave me, you can choose to stay, and you can choose any options you want." Ash reasoned, "You're free now, although in my ownership. So … what is your option?"

Pierce stayed silent. She was debating with herself about her options. Finally, she muttered, "I'll come with you ..." then, her head snapped and stared to him, "As long you don't take advantage of me."

Ash raised his hand, "I, Ashura Saroshi Ketchum 'nee Kakaara, swear with my soul, life, power and immortality that I will never took advantage to my friends that will directly or indirectly harm, malign or damnify creature Pierce Faraak and Daniel Ramose be it mentally or physically, except under some circumstances or with your permission. I swear this oath and bind this oath by the name of Multiverse."

Then, there was a powerful crack echoed through the whole universe. Ash glowed for a few second, before finally died down. After that, he said, "There. I already swear it. Does that assure you?"

"Yay!"-"you guys are"-"all good"-"again!" The small temporal Absol cheered.

"What is that oath?" Pierce asked, turning to the two Absol.

"Uh,"-"it carries less"-"weight for people who"-"originate from other"-"universes, but"-"here it means if he"-"breaks it, he loses his soul and"-"basically"-"dies." They informed the Umbreon Hybrid.

Pierce's eyes widened. She slowly stared back at Ash, "You … swear it for us?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"No more buts, Pierce." Ash muttered, grabbing her wrist and grabbed Daniel's arm. Ash used his wings to grab the two pranksters. After that, they teleported away.

* * *

They appeared again inside Ash's room. Ash released them and said, "Okay, it's much safer to talk here." He activated the Privacy Rune inside his room.

"Now, I'm going to continue my explanation here." He spoke, "Because I am now officially own your souls, I have the ability to transfer my power to you."

They both blinked, "What?"

"Transfer my power to you? Assisting you in combat? Giving you training?" Ash tried to explain, "Making you even more powerful?"

"Right, we get it." Pierce uttered.

"So, we can be like you? I mean, having those wings and stuff?" Daniel said, excited.

"Yes, Daniel." Ash nodded, "The system is pretty much similar to Kaigetsu and these two prankster here. They were rescued from another universe and given power by Kaigetsu."

"Well … for me … I'm not actually going to give you my power like that." Ash spoke, "You see, I have one hundred Power Coil, which is why I need one billion seal to control my power. To give my power to you, I need to make another Power Coil inside your soul so I could anchor my power to you."

"I see ..." Pierce nodded, "So when are we going to do this?"

"We're going to do this at the forest in the school trip or somewhere else that won't be noticed by any deities or mortals." Ash explained, "There's no telling that you will go out of control or not when I give this power to you. I assure you, this power comes from my other seal."

"Why do you want to give your power to us?" Daniel asked.

"I do this because I found out that I got much more control over my own power when I bonded with you." Ash explained, gesturing to his wings, "You see this wings? They were emitting invisible divine aura before I bonded with you. After I bonded with you, I was able to stop that divine aura from emitting. I realized that, the stronger you are, the more I could control my power."

"Come to think of it … I felt like my body gets toner and a bit bigger after you took the ownership." Daniel muttered as he observed his body. Sure enough, his clothes seems tighter than before, and now he's standing 6'2" feet-inch tall. He noticed that Ash also has the same size and height.

"Really? I don't feel any changes ..." Pierce muttered, observing her body as well.

"It's because that isn't your body." Ash explained, "When you returned to your regular body, your body will grew a bit bigger as well. This happens because I only have two creatures as my population."

"Population?"

"That's what God and Goddesses call their owned souls." Ash replied with a chuckle. Then, he continued, "Continuing on the subject, I want to try something to you, Daniel. Will you allow me to?"

"Uh … sure." Daniel nodded.

Ash nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. Daniel suddenly felt something shift inside his body. He felt something came out from his body as his shirt gets torn apart. He looked at his back and gasped with what he saw.

There, he saw a huge wings spread from his back. It grew and grew again as he felt how it feels. After it grew to 10 meters long, it stopped, "Wow …" Daniel muttered in awe.

"I tried to add an appendage to your body. Looks like I succeed." Ash said with a smile.

"Oooh!" Phase and Shift exclaimed, zooming to observe the wings. "Neat!" they cried out next before they promptly grabbed a wing each and lifted Daniel by his wings into the air.

"Wait! Wait!" Daniel shouted as they lifted him into the air. He felt pain shoot through his back as he was lifted up. After several meters up, the two little prankster released him, making him fall to the ground, face first.

"Ow …" Daniel moaned painfully, "My face ..."

The kids giggled before grabbing him again and disappearing with him, and the others heard his yelp of pain as he crashed to the ground outside, the two Absol apparently not having realized that Daniel did not know how to fly yet.

Ash sighed. He retracted his wings back into his back, grabbed Pierce's hand and teleported out. There, he saw Daniel lying down there, with the two little prankster laughing on either side.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed, "Well … I guess the nerve system isn't connected yet." He muttered. Ash walked towards Daniel and placed his hand on his head. Suddenly, Daniel glowed for a bit. After the glow died down, Daniel could practically feel the wings on his back. The wind that was blowing his wings, the pain from his back, he could even feel the divine aura that Ash was emitting from the wing.

"Big mistake!" the kids cheered as they then began tickling him at the base of his wings, without a care in the world.

"AHAHAHA! STOP! AHAHAHAHHAHA! THAT Tickles!" Daniel starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Can you also modify my body like Daniel?" Pierce asked, curious.

"No, I can't modify that body since it's not really your body." Ash explained, ignoring Daniel and the two little pranksters, "You need to switch back to your original body if you want me to modify it."

"Why can't you just switch my body back?" Pierce asked, crossing her arm.

"Because if I Force Switch you two, it will notify Teviyin and Arceus about my tampering. They will realize that I have regained my old memories and regained my power … albeit some of it." Ash explained, "I can't have Teviyin and Arceus know about my returning. If they do, I can't live peacefully without them trying to make me comfortable."

"Although ..." Ash hummed as he tilted his head to the side, "I could do some minor changes ..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Pierce grew tall until she reaches 6'2" feet inch tall. Her body also gets a bit bigger as her clothes seems tighter than usual.

Her arm muscles suddenly grew big until it reaches the size of a male body builder. Her racks (this is the non-explicit mention of the word: Breast) also gets slightly bigger, bigger than before. The former Absol Hybrid gasped as she felt all her muscles tightened, becoming extremely dense than before.

Ash casually punched her shoulder. However, it doesn't affect her at all. He starts poking her body, "Hmm … tightening your muscles tissues while increasing them will make your body denser than before ..."

He was about to reach for her personal space until he remembered something, "Umm … can I?" He asked.

Pierce slowly nodded, preparing for the worst. Ash cupped her racks as she quietly moaned in small pleasure, "Hmm … the breast milk regeneration is high, and she has reached maturity, meaning that she was ready to mate …" he muttered, "The nerve sensitivity on this body part is focused more on pleasure … the size increased twice as big as before … including the most personal part."

After that, he pulled his hand off from her, "Well then. Looks like I succeed changing your body … although only minor."

"You made me taller, bigger and stronger and you call this minor?" Pierce said with feral grin, "I love this body … it makes me feel stronger than ever ..."

Ash snapped his finger as Pierce suddenly returned to normal, "Pierce, as much you love that body, it isn't yours." He reminded her, "If you want a real strength and power, you have to return to your body first before I could change your body."

Pierce nodded, eager to have such power in her possession. Ash nodded back, "Okay, I think we should get ready now. Pierce, I want you to get yourself washed and ready for the trip. Before that, have your permission slip signed yet?"

"No …" Pierce muttered as she pulled out her permission slip from her pocket.

Ash grabbed the permission slip and pulled out his special pen. He faked his father's signature on it, much to Pierce's surprise. After that, he gave it back to Pierce, "There. Now get yourself ready."

Pierce was about to ask a question, but immediately stopped herself from doing so. She suddenly felt a new-found respect with Ash, as if he was the one who really created her. She suddenly bowed down to him, much to his surprise, "Yes, Master."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not with Master stuff, Pierce." Ash spoke as he pat her head. Pierce somehow felt herself appreciate this action. This hasn't happened before. Is it how it feels when you're finally free from being controlled?

Suddenly, all those feelings disappeared. Ash pulled his hand away as Pierce straighten herself and stared at him with questioning look. Seeing this, Ash spoke, "I modified your protocol so that you can have more freedom. Although you still have to obey whatever I said, you don't have to bow or give me any respect to do so."

"Okay, Ash." Pierce nodded.

"Now get going. We don't have all day." Ash spoke.

"Yes Ash." Pierce muttered, before going back into the house.

Ash smiled as he saw Pierce disappeared around the corner, ' _I have my very own Population now …_ ' he thought, ' _My own best friend at that … I promise I won't fail you … I won't fail any of you …_ '

It was when he remembered Daniel, Shift and Phase. Ash looked at where they had been and found quite a sight of view. There, he saw Daniel sleeping peacefully on the grassy area with his wings unfolded next to him. Shift and Phase are both sleeping cutely on his wings.

Ash gave a pleasant smile, ' _Daniel …_ ' he thought.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid used his power to levitate Daniel and the two sleeping little pranksters. After that, he teleported into his room along with Daniel and the others.

* * *

Phaedrus teleported to Ash's room. He had heard about Ash's little problem of power, now he's coming there to re-seal Ash's power coil to prevent anything bad happening. However, what he didn't expect is what he really sees right now.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing at the corner trying to escape Pierce and Daniel. Pierce is holding a little cute Growlithe puppy while Daniel is also holding a cute Growlithe puppy. Phaedrus couldn't believe it! Ash is afraid of dogs! Also, he saw Phase and Shift standing behind them, laughing. Strangely, he saw Pierce and Daniel each has four wings, while Ash only has eight wings. Pierce has a black wings on her back, while Daniel has white bluish wings.

"Daniel! Pierce! Is this ridiculous! Get that thing away from here!" Ash screamed, fear latching in his tone.

"Oh come on, Ash. It's just a puppy."

"A freakin' dangerous puppy who plans to dominate this whole fucking world!" Ash screamed, hate latching in his tone, "Get that thing away from me! NOW! Is this the reason of why you asked me to remove all the protocols and give you half of my power reserve in the first seal?!"

"Yup!" They chorused.

"YOU'RE EVIL! Get that thing away from me!" Ash shouted. Then, he saw Phaedrus there. Ash jumped at him, "Geromino!" and perfectly landed behind him.

"P-Phaedrus! Get that thing away from me! Please!" Ash pleaded.

"Phaedrus, get away from there. I have an idea ..." Daniel grinned, preparing to throw the puppy at them.

Phaedrus looked between the three beings and the Growlithe pup, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. "… I have an idea as well."

The guardian of technology twitched, and blue grid shaped energy exuded from him, surrounding Ash. They took form, and suddenly, Ash was surrounded... by dogs. All sorts, ranging from Growlithe to Poochyena to types of dogs the others had never seen before, all incredibly lifelike robots. "The boy could use a good traumatizing ..." Phaedrus muttered as he flashed out of the way and next to Daniel and Pierce.

"HIYAAAAA!" Ash jumped, screaming in fear and shock. He jumped away and ran out from the room through the door.

"WAIT!" Pierce and Daniel shouted, running after them. The rest also went following him.

Ash ran towards the living room. He was about to ward the room with complicated wards until the others went into the room. He immediately ran to the corner, "Daniel! Drop the Anti-Teleport Ward, now!"

"Noo~" Daniel cackled, getting closer to him.

"THIS IS RIDICULIOUS! Just get that thing away from me!" Ash shouted.

"Not until you finally admit that you're afraid of dogs." Pierce mildly spoke.

"I'm afraid of dogs, okay?! Now get that thing away from me!" Ash shouted back.

Daniel dramatically gasped, "I can't believe it! Ash just admitted his fear of dogs!" He spoke.

"Let's threw a celebration!" Pierce shouted, ready to throw the puppy at him. Daniel grinned, preparing to throw the puppy at him as well. The two little prankster grinned as a bunch of puppies appeared behind them. Ash, however, can only gulp.

"An interesting predicament." Phaedrus commented as he swept into the room, reminding any Harry Potter reader of professor Snape.

"I have come to reseal your energy, and allow a filter for energy building up. This way, the slowly growing energy will be exuded over time, and not affect your physical form or the people around you unless you need it, at which point you can use a certain amount of that power." the guardian explained.

"Uh … can we just talk about it later?" Ash shuttered, "If you want to make it fast, PLEASE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"I admit, a small part of me enjoys watching this." Phaedrus admitted, "I try to squander that feeling of victory at another's expense, but in the case of jokes and situations like this, I focus less on that. I admit it, I am quite amused."

"DANIEL! PIERCE! I FOREVER REGRET GIVING YOU MY HALF OF POWER! You only used it to summon hundreds of puppies!" Ash shouted, hiding behind Phaedrus.

"We love you too, Ash!" They shouted.

Phaedrus lost his unyielding expression for a heart stopping sneer. Ash froze and backed up as Phaedrus had a little device in his hand.

He quickly turned on Ash. "This," he told the panicking blue cat, "will either make things a little easier or far, far worse for you."

Then Phaedrus touched the small device to Ash's skin, and the Shiny Mew Hybrid's eyes widened as it sunk into the skin. Then, Ash's body quickly changed and shrunk, growing more fur and changing color until he himself was a Growlithe pup.

Phaedrus tapped his watch. "One hour. I can wait to seal your power. You can't use your power while like that anyways."

Ash, realizing now he's a puppy, screamed, "HIYAAAAAAA!" then, he fainted.

"Aww … he fainted." Daniel whined. He dropped the puppy and picked up Ash from the ground, "He looks so cute in this form!"

"I agree." Pierce nodded. Then, she spoke, "Do you want to wake him up and did things to him?"

Daniel waved his hand. The puppies inside the room finally disappeared, leaving the Ash-turned-puppy there. Finally, he said, "Yup!"

The pranksters bolted up to the others, peering at Ash. "Ooh! You can mess with him!" the shouted, spinning around the unconscious Growlithe.

"You could"-"find a way to"-"make him stay"-"awake! You could"-"find a way to keep him from speaking"-"Oh! And after he can't speak, give him to"-"Efi!"

"That's a good idea!" Daniel snapped his finger. He concentrated to Ash-turned-puppy as he glowed a bit. After the glow died down, 'Ash' slowly stirred up to consciousness.

" _Oooh … my head ..."_ He muttered. He looked down and noticed that he's smaller than he had been. Then, memories went rushing into his head. After that, he was openly crying on the ground.

To the others, he was only howling in agony with tears streaking from his eyes. Before anyone could process what happened, Phaedrus and the two little prankster suddenly disappeared. Daniel and Peirce quickly retracted their wings and turn themselves invisible.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Efi standing there. The Espeon Anthromorph stared at the crying 'puppy' on the ground. She quickly went into overprotective mother mode as she ran to the 'puppy' and wrapped her arm around him, "Sssh … it's okay … nothing is going to hurt you ..." however, he keeps crying, even when comforted.

 _'Where did this puppy come from?'_ Efi wondered, staring skeptically at the small creature. She eventually shrugged and went over to pick it up. _'Doesn't matter, I'm going to take care of it!'_ Scooping it up into her arms, she quickly left for her own room.

The others finally dropped down their invisibility as the two little prankster stopped running in impossible speed. After that, Daniel, Pierce and the two pranksters was openly laughing in agony.

"I can't believe it was that easy!" Daniel said, laughing.

"Yeah! This new power of ours is very useful ..." Pierce spoke, grinning.

Phaedrus turned to the two boys. "I wanted to know how Ash has been treating you as of late. It seems that he shares his power with you now, but the connection between you two is ... Interesting. Has he tried to take control of you?"

"Well … I love this new Ash …" Daniel spoke, "He didn't try to take control over us. Although he did sworn with a Multiverse Oath that he will never took advantage of us, except under some circumstances or under our permission."

Phaedrus turned to the two boys. "Tell me, how has Ash changed compared to how he was before he met Kaigetsu? I arrived rather recently. How did he treat you up to the point where he suddenly changed on you lot?"

"Well …" Daniel hummed, "Ash isn't exactly spoiled. The difference is that Ash is more playful and open to us, while the Ash we know before is rather secretive and sort of … rather strict to us."

"The Ash we know before is less appealing to us." Daniel added, "He trained us to become like this, he wants us to become smart … hell, he's the one who helped me evolve before."

"Now that he shared his power, I can do things that he could do." Pierce spoke, grinning.

Daniel nodded in agreement, "In my opinion, this new Ash that we know now is much better than before. He wasn't power hungry like before and he left us to do our own training with a word that we need to keep training on our own. He's … pretty much looking for a way to control his power some more rather than gaining it."

"He said that, by sharing his power, he was able to control his power some more, although losing most of them since it was shared to us." Daniel explained, "I think it's good for him to do that."

"We are his Population now. But we are more of a friend to him rather than Population." Pierce spoke, "He agreed to take off all the protocol that allows him to control us and shared his power willingly."

"Gain more control over your power by losing some of them. It was something that I quoted from him." Daniel added.

"He often went out of control before." The Lucario Anthromorph continued, "But now, I think he has more control over his own power. We also need to control our new power that he gave him, since it almost consumed us when the first time he transferred it to us. Although it did consume Pierce once, we had a hard time putting an end of it."

"1 week to be exact, in his personal 'universe-less' dimension." Pierce added.

"Yes, for 1 week. Ash did punish her tho. He ordered Pierce to clean the whole mess in his universe. And boy, it was a really, really big mess." Daniel whistled, "It was literally a wasteland. And the good part of it is that Pierce has to clean them up without using her new power."

"Grr … it took me 5 years to clean them up. It was fortunate that the dimension is timeless ..." Pierce growled, making Daniel winced slightly.

Phaedrus was silent for a moment. "I see." he finally answered. "Part of the reason I confronted Ash in the first place was that after his talk with Kaigetsu, he followed it up by doing something to control Daniel's body the next day, fully planning to control him and embarrass him. However, considering it's nature as a prank with no harm intended, I can deduce that he has grown more, but has simply to learn how to think things through more." The guardian then paid attention to the rest. "When has this 'mess' occurred?"

"Well ..." Daniel started.

* * *

 _Flashback … in Ash's personal dimension …_

Ash's personal dimension is actually a plain grassy area without anything in it. The place is huge and endless as far as their eyes can see. Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing there, with his 16 huge wings on his back.

Pierce and Daniel are also there. The three are wearing black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. They're not wearing any footings at all.

"Okay, what am I going to do here is that I am going to release all the protocol that was allowing me to control you." Ash explained, "I'm doing this because I want to give you freedom. But remember, even I have released you from the protocol, you are still belong to me. I will also transfer half of my power to you later."

Ash came forward and placed two of his palm to their heads. They glowed for a few second. Daniel is probably feeling the greatest feeling in his entire life. For the first time in his life, he felt free. He felt like all his life weight has been taken off from his shoulder.

Pierce, however, felt even greater than that. She felt all her stress and problem taken off from her. For the first time in her life, she felt freedom. She gave her rare pleasant smile as she felt those feelings.

After the light died down, Ash smiled as he backed off, "Now, how do you feel?"

"Amazing ..." Pierce breathed out.

"I felt like all my problems has been lifted off my shoulder ..." Daniel muttered in awe, looking down at his own hands.

"Now, I am going to split my power into half and transfer it into you." Ash spoke, "This one will be the hard part as I will transfer the power straight into your soul, not your body. This power could overwhelm you if you're not strong enough to keep it in control."

Ash placed his palm on their chest. His wings unfurled and gracefully went up, as if he was going to take off, "Ready?"

Pierce and Daniel hesitantly nodded, bracing themselves.

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated. He gritted his teeth as he split half of his power for his friends. Pierce and Daniel screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable for them, yet they felt strong as each seconds passed. One by one, Ash's wings slowly shrink until it disappeared from his back, while wings starts to grow from Daniel and Pierce's back.

The process stopped until Ash only has 8 wings left. He stopped the transfer and jumped back in case something happened to them. They both collapsed as their soul starts modifying the newly-infused power. They glowed for several second. After the light died down, Ash was surprised with what he seen.

Daniel is now 6'8" feet-inch tall with overmuscled build that could put a Hulk in shame. His clothes had been torn apart, leaving him only wearing his half-torn jeans. In addition, he now have a huge, 30 meters, four white bluish wings on his back. It was shimmering with enormously powerful divine and nature aura around it. His furs also becomes longer, sharper and denser than before. He also had gained powerful claws on his hands. His eyes has turned into blue slit-pupil eyes that was so keen it could spot a tiny dust within miles away. All in all, Daniel has become the most powerful Lucario species in the whole Universe.

Pierce didn't get much changes since it wasn't really her body. However, now she has four huge black wings on her back that was shimmering with dark black aura. Her clothes had been torn apart, leaving her only with her bra and jeans.

After it was finished, Ash slowly approached Daniel and start checking him, "Denser skin and muscle … muscle mass was increased 8 times bigger than before." He tried to punch Daniel's arm, "Body becomes dense like a steel. Careful with the sharp fur …" he paused at the moment, "All power reserve has been transferred from his body into his soul … making it as the anchor."

Then, it was when he realized something, "His soul has been transformed into something like me ..." He muttered as he checked his soul. True enough, Daniel's soul has been transformed into something similar like Ash's. And the body that was containing Daniel's soul has been taken into the soul and took it as its new form.

Ash ran towards Pierce and checked her soul. True enough, she has the same symptom, except her soul didn't absorb the body at all. He checked their power reserve and discovered that Ash actually gave a part of him into their soul and fused it.

They have become one of him.

Ash face-palmed and groaned after he realized this. However, one thing that he remembered. Why he could still felt them as his Population? He check again and sensed that they are still his population. And true to his predicament, they are still his Population. Their soul didn't transform into Standalone Soul, it has been transformed into Divine Soul that was bonded with him.

Daniel was the first one to stir from his unconscious state, "Ow ..." he muttered. Then, he realized something, "I … wow …" he muttered as he felt the power that was rolling inside his body. He closed his eyes as he felt the power that was running though his vein. It was just overwhelming.

"Good morning, Daniel." Ash greeted him, "How do you feel?" He said as he offered his hand, helping him to stand.

Daniel grabbed his hand as he stood from the ground. After that, he spoke, "I never felt this amazing in my entire life ..."

"Good. Because I have a news for you." Ash spoke. Then, he proceed to tell him about his condition. To say that Daniel was surprised was an understatement. He start observing his 'new' body in amazement, "Amazing ..." he muttered in awe.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. It was when they noticed that Pierce is starting to stir.

Ash quickly went to Pierce and helped her to get up. After she stood from the ground, Ash asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel … powerful ..." Pierce muttered. Then, she chuckled. That chuckle slowly turned into full blown laughter as she starts emitting dark aura from her wings. The sky starts getting red, and the whole grassy area starts to die down. Ash face-palmed as he realized what was happening, "Oh no ..."

"YES!" Pierce roared, shaking the whole dimension, "I HAVE BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS UNIVERSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She jumped up to the sky and start firing an enormous beam around her. It literally annihilated the whole terrain around the place, destroying the whole place. Thousands of gigantic undead starts to rise from the ground. If it was a real universe, she would have been dealing with the Gods and Goddesses that owned the universe.

After that, she flew away with impossible speed.

Ash and Daniel flew up to the sky to avoid the undead. After that, Daniel asked, "Should we stop her?"

"Yeah. I'm going to make Pierce clean all this mess up." Ash deadpanned. After that, they flew away with impossible speed, intending to chase after Pierce.

* * *

 _End of Flashback …_

"… After we arrived there, we fight against her in combat." Daniel explained, trying to remember that moment, "Oh yeah! That time, I was able to summon a Celestial Sentinel! She also able to summon Humanoid Demon out of nowhere."

"It was the coolest fight ever." Pierce added, "It was the first time I've received this kind of power, and I love it. I can't wait to have another fight with Daniel."

"Ash was stuck on keeping the dimension up because of the fight, so he can't fight with us." Daniel explained, "He said that the dimension couldn't support us in full power. So he used his power to keep the dimension up. What you see here isn't my actual form. I transformed into my previous form because I wasn't used with it. I mean, I can't stop hurting someone when handshaking with those claws."

"I have the recording of the fight here." Daniel said as he pulled out a camcorder out of nowhere.

"That is fine. I get the picture." Phaedrus replied. "Five years of cleaning for her. Got it. Powers that you must also learn to control before you start using them wildly. I will tell you the same thing I told Ash, even if it is much less likely to happen with you in particular, Daniel. If any of you become the monster, I am watching, and I will not hesitate to give you the smack down of your life."

Daniel gulped, "Okay. I get it." Pierce hastily nodded in agreement.

The Guardian of Technology looked to the door where Efi had exited. "… What do you lot think? Should I send Ash a message telling him that I lied about the one hour change, and that it was instead a five hour change? Or perhaps should I let him panic and lead himself to believe he will be stuck like that forever?" he inquired. It was obvious that the guardian believed Ash had earned some form of retribution for his own intent to prank Daniel.

"Well … I think we should let Ash to figure that out himself, shall we?" Daniel spoke with a smirk. The little pranksters suddenly appeared next to him, then giggled slightly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

For the first time in his life, Ash felt useless and helpless. He can't use his power, he can't speak, and he can't transform back. It has been an hour since he was transformed, and he haven't transformed back into his original state. It seems Phaedrus is keeping something more about the device that he used to transform him.

Right now, Ash is sitting on Efi's bed while staring at the Espeon Anthromorph, who was currently naked while rummaging her wardrobe inside her own room. Strangely, he didn't feel weird or embarrassed seeing this, since he already used seeing naked girls around him, courtesy of Pierce always running around naked in the house every day at dawn 'till the morning.

Efi's room is colored pink. Not ridiculous pink like many others, but pink color with some mix of blue and yellow, making it look appealing to him. The object placement is similar to Daniel's room, except they are colored white and more … curvy designed than Daniel's room.

The naked Espeon Anthromorph pulled out a towel from there. She wrapped it around her. After that, she scooped Ash from the bed and spoke, "Okay. Since we don't have much time, we're going to wash our body together."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. He want to struggle and ran away from her grasp, but he was afraid of hurting her with his claws. So, relenting his fate, he can only stare at Efi with pleading look, which she casually ignored.

Then, she teleported to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Later …_

Efi appeared inside the empty bathroom with 'Ash' on her arm. She placed Ash down and casually locked the door. After that, she placed her towel to its place.

The Espeon Anthromorph checked the bath tub and fount it was empty. She picked up a small bottle of soap and poured it all into the bath tub. After that, she turned on the hot water flow and waited until it was filled.

Ash whined. Efi noticed this. She bent down and scooped him from the ground, "Don't worry, puppy. I'll take a good care of you." Then, she paused, "What should I name you …"

Then, she got the idea, "I know! I'll name you Ash." She spoke with a slight blush on her face.

If Ash could, he would've face-palmed hearing this, ' _Seriously, naming a puppy's name after mine? If it wasn't me, I would have scold her until she changed her mind._ ' he thought.

"Alright, Ash. I think you'll be the first one." Efi yipped as she turned off the water. After that, she slowly placed him into the water.

Ash stared down at the water and saw his own reflection. He had been trying to ignore the fact that he's now a Growlithe and believe himself to be a Cat Pokemon. Now this refection had reminded him, he finally realized what was truly happening.

Ash jumped out from her grasp and dashed towards the door. However, since it was locked, he can only bounce away from the door. Seeing it was locked, he tried to run away though the window behind him. He dashed forward and jumped up to the window. However, the window was strong enough to bounce him away, making him to fall down into the bath tub. Then, he proceed to splash around the water.

"Hey!" Efi shouted. As she saw, Ash calmed down a bit and starts to cry, "Aww … don't cry ..." The Espeon Anthromorph spoke as she tried to calm him down. She slowly went into the water and hugged him, "Everything is okay … don't worry …" she muttered.

Ash actually slowly stops crying from her comfort. Then, his doggy instinct kicks in. The transformed Shiny Mew Hybrid actually start licking her face and chest. Efi laughed as she felt those tickling feeling from his licks.

"Ahahaha! Stop it, Ash!" Efi squealed. Ash slowly stopped. He looked at Efi with his tail swishing around.

Efi smiled as she start washing his body. Ash felt the pleasant feeling running through his body from her delicate and handy hands, making him forget about his trauma. The Espeon Anthromorph start humming as she washed his body. She even washed his private part!

' _Any female Growlithe who mated with him should feel lucky …_ ' she thought, ' _He sure has a big one._ '

However, Ash thought the otherwise, ' _The hell are you doing touching that part?! It's male's private part! Have your parents taught you that?!_ ' he mentally screamed.

After she finished washing his body, she start washing her own body with soap. After she was finished, she turned on the shower and start cleaning Ash's body with her hands. Ash moaned as he felt the pleasure from her delicate hands, making her giggle.

After they finished washing their body, Ash jumped off from the bath tub and wiggled his body, spraying all the waters on his body all over the place. However, Efi didn't seem to have trouble with it. She stood and carefully walked out from the bath tub.

She took the towel off from the place and dried her body with it. After that, she proceed to clean Ash's body with her used towel. Ash shuddered several times as Efi dried him up with that towel of hers. After she was finished, she placed the towel back and wear her clothes.

After she put on her clothes, she spin her body to check if there's anything missing. Right now, she's wearing a pink-bluish shirt with black jeans and black sneaker shoes.

After that, she opened the room, "Let's go!"

Then, they both went out from the bathroom.

They didn't even notice that Daniel, Pierce and the others are laughing while watching them.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Efi and Ash running towards their school. The others had left them since they didn't want to be late for school, and Efi is too busy with her computer, mainly erasing her tracks from her earlier hacking attempt.

They arrived at the school and quickly ran towards the school yard. There, they saw several buses being parked around, and people are getting on the bus.

They stopped and looked around the place. Efi spotted an information board close to her, "Let's check that out." Efi said. Ash barked in agreement.

However, before they could check it, they heard a shout, "OI! EFI!"

They both turned around and saw Daniel and co. there, waving their hands at her. The Espeon Anthromorph smiled as they ran towards them, "Hello!"

Reaching there, she asked, "Is this the bus that we're going to use?"

"Yup! We got the front place." Daniel said, pointing at the bus behind him.

It was when they realized that 'Ash' is standing next to her. The girls squealed as they start surrounding him.

"It's so cute!"

"Is this your dog, Efi?"

"Yup!"

"Where did you find it?"

"I found him crying at the house. He must have followed Daniel all the way into the house."

"Hey!"

"Just admit it Daniel, you're an animal attractor." Sarah pointed out.

Efi picked him up, "This dog is a male. See?" She said as she showed his under part. Everyone took a closer look at his private part. Seeing it, they said, "Oooh ..."

Sarah clasped her hands together, "It's so big. I bet his mate will have a best _fun time_ with him if he has one."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, where is Ash?" Efi asked, looking around.

"Umm … Ash is somewhat busy, so he won't be coming along with us." Daniel explained, looking at Ash, "He got some private business going on."

"Ow ..." Efi sadly muttered. Her ears went down to a sad state.

Daniel slowly looked at Ash. Then, he grinned, "Aww … what an adorable little puppy." He mocked.

However, this proven to be a very bad mistake since Ash replied by releasing a powerful Overheat attack. His body glowed with dark red aura, and in one second, he released an extremely hot fire through Daniel's face.

The fire went through the area within 500 meters range, literally burning everyone within that range. He let the attack out for about 15 seconds, before finally closing his mouth, stopping the attack.

What was left on Daniel is that now he's lying on the ground, charred with black scorch. Everyone gaped in shock as they saw this, "Wow … he's powerful ..." Efi muttered.

"Yeah." Sarah muttered, "No wonder it was that big."

"Sarah, did your sanity have finally broken that you found this dog attractive?" Rifia sternly asked.

"What?! No!" Sarah quickly defended herself, "I mean, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Ow … I never knew a Growlithe could fire an Overheat that powerful *Cough*" Daniel coughed as he slowly stood from the ground. He straightened himself and waved his hand, removing all the char and scorch marks from his body.

Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle, "There goes the signal." Daniel muttered. Then, he said, "Come on, people. Get into the bus if you don't want to get left behind!"

Then, everyone went into the bus.

Up above the clouds, Phaedris and the two little pranksters are watching them. From the looks, they're going to follow them all the way to their out-bond trip.

Phase and Shift turned towards Phaedrus, who was on a floating platform.

"Hey Phaedrus-"

"What do you-"

"Want to do to-"

"Prank these guys?"

Phaedrus peered at the two. "I do not intend to do any further pranking to Ash ... Unless he makes a major mistake that deserves a bit more than losing his power. I'll turn him into a dog again in an instant if he screws up too badly, and that time it **will** be permanent."

"But you two have free reign in the way of pranks down there." Phaedrus continued, and then he smirked. "Besides, you two won't be the only ones pranking everyone ... That forest just might be renamed the forest of insanity after you three are done with it."

The two kid's eyes widened in shock. "You mean ... She's coming!? Yay!" they cried out together.

Somehow, Ash had a bad feeling about this trip.

* * *

 _Later …_

At the bus, Pierce was calmly sitting on her seat at the far edge around the corner. She was thinking about her life so far. However, her thought was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice, "Hello? Is this seat empty?"

She looked up and surprised with what she saw. There, she saw Makenna, wearing a black shirt and black pants along with green sneaker shoes. Makenna seem to realize her as well.

"Hello again … Eclipse." She spoke as she sat next to her.

Pierce blinked once, twice at her before falling forward in her seat; only to catch herself by her head thumping into the back of the seat leading. After starring dutifully at the dark brown faux leather for a few seconds, Pierce finally shifted over to let Makenna sit.

Before the therapist could say anything, Pierce brought a finger gun to her head and made a small explosion sound; thumping back into her seat, sprawling against it lazily.

Makenna gazed disappointedly at the girl. "Not worth a proper greeting, then." she grumbled, sitting next to the girl.

She started talking to Pierce. "Now, we got off on the wrong foot last time. I fully intend to help you recover ... Eclipse. Jumping out of a moving bus is a bad idea, even for you, and this time I won't just be letting you go. So let's begin. What was the most recent traumatic event that got you in this state of mind?"

She slowly straightened herself up. Finally, she said, "Whatever and I don't care. Just ask Ash about my condition." With that, she stood and went to sit next to Eclipse.

Makenna looked at where Efi and Ash was sitting. She pulled her headphones and wears it on her head. Then, she moved her gaze towards the window, where she could see the vast forest from there.

* * *

 _Later …_

After they arrived at the forest, they regrouped at the center of the huge clearing. Daniel and co. are now standing with the rest of their class. At their front is their head class: Daniel.

"Alright, class. We're going to set up a camp around this forest." Daniel started, "This forest is full of Animal Pokémon, so be careful if you found one. Try to avoid any dangerous Pokémon as far as possible. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me out."

"Yes Daniel." They chorused.

"Now we're going to set up a camp at least 100 meters away from this clearing," Daniel pointed to the ground, "Any suggestion where we should set up our camp?"

People starts their own conversation as they discussed the place for their camp spot. Finally, Ash barked several times, gaining their attention. Efi bent down to his level, "What's wrong, Ash?"

"Ash?" They said in confusion.

"Wait, you named it after Ash?" Daniel said, incredulous. But from the inside, he was laughing.

"Yes, I named _him_ after Ash." Efi spoke. Then, he turned back to Ash, "What's wrong?"

Ash faced to either way and barked at the forest. Then he made a follow gesture towards the forest, "You want us to follow you?" Efi asked. Seeing Ash's nod, she continued, "Okay then. Let's go guys!"

Ash start walking towards the forest with the others following behind. While walking, people starts chattering about various things. Ash finally stopped at a huge bush. Seeing this, Efi asked, "What's wrong?"

Ash opened his mouth and shot a flamethrower towards the bush, burning it to ashes. After it burned down, he continued walking towards the place. The others gasped in shock as they saw what was behind the bush.

To say that they have founded a very beautiful clearing was an understatement. First, it wasn't really a clearing but actually a meadow, and secondly, it was huge and amazing. Everyone gasped in awe as they looked at the huge mountain that was pouring down waters to the river hundreds of meters away. The river was connected with the main river that was close to them. Butterfrees, Beedrills and several more Pokémon are wandering around the forest.

Ash smirked. This was the same clearing where he fought against thousands of robots that Phaedrus made. Looks like the program had replaced all the terrain area and restoring its beauty.

"Amazing ..." Pierce muttered in awe.

"YUP! That's decided! We are going to set up a camp here!" Daniel exclaimed. Everyone cheered out as they start setting up their camp. However, Daniel shouted, "Wait!"

Everyone halted their activity. Daniel continued, "Since we are camping in a peaceful and untouched area, we are going to have some rules here. First, NO LITTERING! Try to keep this place clean. Second, Pokemon Battle are allowed ONLY at the specified place, and by that mean, only at the center of the clearing with a barrier set up. And for the last rule, try not to disturb the nature. We don't know this place yet so we should be careful. Got it?"

"Yes Daniel!" everyone chorused.

Daniel nodded, "Good. Now let's set up the camp!" he shouted. Everyone went back to their own activity.

' _Heh …_ ' Daniel thought. He looked up at the mountain and found something at the cliff thousands of meters away. There, he saw a Lucario Anthromorph. But unlike any other Lucario Anthromorph, this one looks bigger and stronger than him. Moreover, he has several red streaks and color on his body and more black furs on the body. It was vague, but he could guess that he has a longer appendage and more spikes. He also noticed that it was staring at him.

' _Who is that?_ ' Daniel wondered, ' _And why he looked like me?_ '

"Daniel! Get your ass over here!" Daniel heard Pierce shouting angrily at him.

"Coming!" He shouted back. He looked back at the cliff and found that this … strange 'Lucario' had disappeared from there. Shrugging, he went off to help Pierce.

* * *

 _Later that night …_

Efi is now cuddling together with Ash in her sleep. They are inside the Eevee Sister's camp right now, and everyone is asleep aside Ash himself. He know that he's going to return to his human form soon.

His prediction was proven true as he suddenly glowed with white light. He slowly grew into his original form. After the light died down, Ash can be seen lying down while cuddling together with Efi.

' _Nggh … I'm going to get Pierce and Daniel for this …_ ' he thought. Ash slowly released himself from her grasp. He flexed his muscles as he ruffled his wings, ' _5 hours in a smaller form is really uncomfortable …_ ' then, he paused, ' _Wait, what did I turned into?_ '

Apparently, Ash had used Amnesia to forget those bad memories and to prevent forming any trauma. The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed, ' _well … at least now I'm in my normal form._ '

Suddenly, Efi yawned. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the real form of Ash, "Ash?"

Ash smiled at her. He bent down at her, "Hey Efi ..." He muttered. He placed his hand on her head, "It was all a dream ..." he continued. Then, he came closer to her and kissed her, lips by lips.

They kissed for about several second. Ash sent many wave of dreams that peace her mind, before finally departing the kiss. Efi slowly slid back into her sleep, this time with a smile on her face. After that, Ash smiled, ' _Well … at least now she will thought that she was dreaming things._ ' he thought. Then, he teleported away.

* * *

Ash appeared inside Daniel and Pierce's camp. They both are sleeping now, both in their actual winged form. Their camp is warded with a very strong dark ward, thanks to Pierce's tampering. Knowing that ward had accepted him, they must have planned it. He wondered where did Eclipse sleep.

Ash mischievously grinned as he saw Phase and Shift are sleeping next to Daniel. Phaedrus are nowhere to be seen, ' _Now time for some retaliation._ ' he thought with a slight cackle.

Ash creep towards Daniel and conjured a red and yellow aura-enchanted permanent markers. He opened both markers and did something to his face. He teleported to Pierce's place and did the same thing. For the next one, Ash teleported to Phase and Shift and tied their wings together with an overpowered string made of Aura. It will be hard for them to release themselves. In addition, he also draw a strong Sticky-Gum Runes on their body. He also draw something on their body.

After that, he smiled, ' _Done and done. Let's see about their reactions …_ ' he cackled. Then, he teleported away.

* * *

 _The next day …_

Efi woke up with a smile on her face. She had dreamed about being together with Ash. She dreamed about having a pair of wings, alongside with Ash, flying together around the horizon, venturing around a beautiful mountain and beautiful world. It's just so romantic and best-

Suddenly, the tent opened, revealing Ash standing there. He was wearing a black jeans with black sleeveless shirt and black sneaker shoes. She blushed upon seeing her. However, her blush deepened when he stared at his arms. He's just so powerful. She can't believe that she noticed it just now!

"Hey Efi. The camp is getting ready for the first briefing. You should get ready now." Ash spoke. However, Efi looked down in embarrassment. She still remembered all those memories about her dream.

Ash slowly walked to her. After that, he bent down to her level, "Efi, are you okay?"

Efi slowly nodded. Ash silently waved his hand as a glass of water appeared on his hand. After that, he gave it to Efi, "Here. Drink this. You need to drink a glass of water every-time you wake up from your sleep."

Efi picked up the glass of water and drink it. She felt much better after that. She placed the empty glass back on the ground, "Thank you." She muttered.

Ash placed his palm on her head and pat her. She smiled as he pat her head, "Don't mention it. You should get ready now." Ash soothed. He pulled his hand back afterwards.

Efi eagerly nodded. They stood from the ground and walked out from the tent.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash snickered as he walking towards his tent. Efi is now having a bath at the river below. Thanks to him, he manipulated some rocks and dusts into some kind of a makeshift bath on the river, disallowing anyone to peek into.

' _I wonder if the others have woke up._ ' he wondered.

Ash stopped right in front of Daniel and Pierce's camp. He snickered several times, before opening the tent and enter it. There, he found Daniel and the others still sleeping, ' _Lazy bags._ '

Ash conjured an alarm clock on his hand. He adjusted the clock, throw it to Daniel and ran out from the tent. Several seconds later, the alarm clock ringed out loud, waking everyone up.

"WAAH!" They shouted in surprise. Daniel quickly picked up the alarm clock and shut it down, "Who the hell put an Alarm Clock here?" He asked aloud.

Suddenly, he heard a snickers and laugh from the others. He looked at Pierce and saw a lots of marker drawing on him, and she was snickering on him. Eyes wide, he looked at Shift and Phase, and saw them tied together like a letter and its postage stamp.

"W- Wha?!" Daniel said in surprise. He quickly waved his hand as a mirror appeared on his hand. He looked at his face and body. True enough, there are many silly drawings with red and yellow marker on his body.

"Who did this?!" Daniel said, both surprised and irritated. Looking at Phase and Shift, he asked, "Phase, Shift, did you do this?"

The temporal Absol twins slowly opened their eyes, which was surprising considering they were the two fastest things in the Multiverse.

Daniel took the time to notice that the two of them also had drawings on their faces, random doodles that the kits themselves seemed to be noticing. "Ooh!" they exclaimed, trying to separate and look at each other.

This action was discouraged by two now clear restraints: one piece of string around their wings, and their flanks were stuck to each other like really strong magnets.

"Hey!"

"We're stuck!"

As the two went on in a rapid conversation, Daniel noted that only one person besides him and Pierce would want to so badly restrain the two. While thoughts of revenge started floating about the minds of a certain Lucario and Absol, the temporal Absol kits had found their own solution.

"I got the aura string!" Phase declared, unleashing a black and red time vortex on the twine and getting rid of it.

"I got the runes!" Shift exclaimed, doing the same to the point where their flanks were stuck, pulling the runes right off of them and into a little ball of red and black spinning energy, which began to orbit the two.

"Hey! Now we can put those on-"

"Somebody else! Or-"

"Two somebodies! Stick them together-"

"Whenever we want!"

It was clear that the kits had not done this to them. As they began laughing at the marks on each other's faces, and apparently deciding to leave them on said faces, the two others were wrapped in some pretty dark thoughts.

Revenge thoughts. This meant war. This meant an unending series of unfortunate events.

It was time for the prank war.

* * *

 _Later …_

Daniel is now washing herself at the makeshift bathroom that he had made near the river. Right now, he was erasing the marker from his body by placing Undo Runes on them, ' _Dammit … I'm soo going to get Ash for this …_ ' he thought, ' _He really know how to prevent my power from erasing it …_ '

Then, he remembered something. He rummaged through his memories and remembered it. He waved his hand as a picture – complete with the frame, appeared on his hand. It was a picture of the … strange 'Lucario' Anthromorph that he saw back at the cliff.

' _I wonder if Ash know about It._ ' He thought. He quickly erased all the markers, turned off the shower and waved his hand. His body suddenly dried as clothes appeared on his body. Now, he was wearing dark blue hooded jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers.

He went out from the makeshift bathroom and start tracking. After he found him, he teleported to him. He appeared again on top of a huge tree, standing on one of the huge branch. Ash seems surprised seeing him.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Ash said, surprised. He seems to be hiding something on his back, "Is there something you need?" It was when Daniel noticed that eight of his wings are visible.

"Uh … yeah, actually." Daniel spoke.

Ash let the bottle behind him disappeared into his personal dimension. The Shiny Mew Hybrid asked, "What is it?"

"I want to know what and who is this." Daniel spoke as he gave him the picture. Ash took the picture and stared at it. As Daniel watched, Ash's expression turned pale and slowly turned into fearful. Daniel frowned. It was the first time he saw Ash stared like this.

"Did you know who is it?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel ..." Ash slowly spoke, "Where and when did you saw him?"

"I saw him at the cliff when the first time we arrived here." Daniel explained, "Did you know him?"

"… Daniel, this is only an assumption." Ash spoke, as if he was trying to calm him down, "Firstly, I met this guy not long ago – about several minutes ago. We battled with each other and I was easily defeated by him."

Daniel's eyes widened in shock, ' _Who was strong enough to defeat Ash?_ ' he wondered.

"Secondly, he looked exactly like you … except he looks much older than you and much, much stronger than you." Ash explained, surprising Daniel greatly, "He even have the same Aura Signature as yours. He claims to be trillion years old."

"Then what species is he?" Daniel demanded.

"He's a Mega-Lucario Anthromorph." Ash spoke, "I'm sure you know about it, right?"

Daniel's eyes widened in shock. Of course Ash had told him about Mega Evolution before. Even it was impossible in their universe, Mega Evolution does exist.

Daniel slowly nodded. Ash continued, "Lastly, don't panic. My assumption is that it was you from the future."

"WHAT?!" Daniel shouted in shock, "But how?"

"Time-Travel." Ash summed, "I haven't told you this, but my power are all-purpose, meaning that it could fuel any kind of ability. I can only assume that the future you – or future us has discovered a way to time-travel."

"When and where did you battle him?" Daniel asked.

"He defeated me here just now." Ash spoke, pointing at the ground, "You should see your surroundings. I just finished healing my wounds."

Daniel looked at his surroundings. The whole place was a wreck. Huge holes around the place, fallen debris scattered around, the whole place literally looked like going through a powerful tornado. The only place that seems normal is the tree where they are now standing.

Then, several meters from them, he saw the same Mega-Lucario Anthromorph that Daniel once saw before. After their eyes met with each other, the Mega-Lucario Anthromorph disappeared.

"Dammit, he got away." Ash spoke, trying to get up, "I need to get him to ask some-" Ash's speech was cut off as he coughed some blood.

Ash begin to wobble as he was about to collapse. Daniel quickly grabbed him before he fell down from the tree, "Ash! Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" Ash weakly spoke sarcastically, "Ow … I think he broke my ribs or some. Dammit, he really know how to prevent my healing system from healing my inner wound ..."

"Hold on, I'll try to heal you." Daniel spoke. He placed his hand on his chest and pushed his power. After Ash was completely healed, he spoke, "There you go ..."

Ash released himself from him. He wobbled several times as he staggered backward. After balancing himself, he spoke, "Thanks."

"No problem." Daniel uttered, "Now what are we going to do now?"

"Now, we do nothing. We can't do anything about it." Ash shook his head, "I can't let myself get into this condition anymore."

"Alright. Hold on, I'll teleport us to the camp site." Daniel spoke. Ash grabbed his arm. With that, they teleported away from the place.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see the whole class gathering at the clearing. Daniel is standing at their front, "Alright people! Now we are going to start out first activity in this out-bond event."

"In this activity, we are going to find red flags in the forest." Daniel stated, "You are allowed to battle against each other to obtain this flag. In this event, you will have to pair together to find this flags. The more flag you get, the more points you have."

Daniel looked at his watch, "We have 30 minutes before the event started." Then, he pointed at two boxes at the table next to him, "In those boxes, there are piece of papers with a number written on it. I want you to line up and pick a number. After that, check your number and find someone who match with your number. He or she will become your companion."

"Alright! Line up, people! Men for the left and women for the right!" Daniel shouted, gesturing at the table.

' _Because woman always right._ ' Ash thought, ' _Yeah right. Like that was gonna happen._ '

Everyone lined up to grab a piece of paper. Ash lined up at the middle when he realized that Daniel and Pierce are not in the line, "Wait a minute, aren't you going to play as well?" Ash asked.

"We are the staff, Ash. We're the one who will be watching you play." Pierce chirped.

Ash wanted to shout, ' _Not fair!_ ' since he know that they've been setting up traps for the game. But he know that, if he did shout, it might end with his own misery.

Several minutes later, it was finally Ash's turn to pick up the paper. Ash placed his hand into the box and start rummaging for papers. He grabbed one and pulled it out. After that, he opened the piece of paper, "46." He muttered.

Ash walked away, humming along the way, "Hmm … who has the number 46 ..." he wondered.

Suddenly, he felt someone poking his shoulder. He turned around and saw Miku standing there. She was wearing a black hooded jacket with black jeans and black sneakers. Moreover, she was wearing a gray scarf, black mask and black glasses.

"Oh, Miku, what is it?" Ash asked.

She showed her own piece of paper. There, he saw a number '46' written on it, "So you're my companion … huh ..." Ash muttered.

Miku nodded. After that, she gestured to her neck. Ash's expression turned somber, "Oh … I guess you need it now, huh?"

Miku nodded. Ash looked at his watch, "How long you can hold it?"

The Zoroark Anthromorph held up her hands and showed three of her claws, "3 minutes?" Ash asked. Seeing her nod, Ash continued, "Well then. Follow me." With that, they start walking into the woods.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Pierce looked around, looking for Ash, "Where did he went off to?" Daniel asked aloud.

The former Absol Hybrid looked around and noticed that Ash is walking towards the woods with Miku following him from behind, "There." Pierce pointed at them.

Daniel noticed this, "I wonder where he was heading to." He muttered. Then, he looked at Pierce, "Do you want to follow him?"

"Sure. Let's go." Pierce nodded. With that, they went off to follow Ash.

* * *

 _Later ..._

Ash and Miku keep walking deep into the woods. They didn't notice that Pierce and Daniel are following them. Several second later, they stopped. Ash looked around to see if anyone is around. Seeing none, he spoke, "Okay. You can do it here."

Miku took off her scarf and mask. There, at her mouth, are two fangs that really resembles a vampire fang. She continued to take off her glasses, showing her slit-pupil eyes that was filled with hunger. Not a usual hunger, but hunger for blood.

Daniel and Pierce couldn't believe it. The infamous singer that was known as Miku Ketchum is a _vampire!_

After that, Ash hugged him. As they watched, Miku slowly sank her teeth deep into his neck and start sucking his blood.

"What? Why is he willing to get his blood taken?" Daniel hissed.

"Ssh … silence." Pierce hissed back.

Ash pat her back, "You can suck as many as you want, Miku … Just ..." Ash winced, "Make it fast … we need to get back to the others."

Miku seems to hear this. She opened the wound even bigger as more blood flew into her mouth. After she was done, she slowly released her fang from the wound. Ash's neck wound immediately closed as he recovered. Miku's fang suddenly retracted back into her mouth and her eyes didn't have those blood-lust look anymore.

"Dammit, Miku. Why don't you just drink the Blood Regeneration pills that I gave you?" Ash spoke as he rubbed the spot where his neck wound had been.

"… I'm sorry." Miku apologized, looking sad, "I forgot to carry it from our Royal House."

Hearing this, Ash sighed, "Well, I suppose you should be careful for now." He advised, "If you feel anything, _anything_ irregular like sudden blood-lust or strange sense, run and come to me."

"Okay, Ash." Miku muttered.

"You can go now." Ash softly spoke. Miku nodded, before molding into the darkness.

' _Umbrakinesis._ ' Daniel and Pierce thought.

Ash sighed as he pulled out the necklace from his jacket. It was the same necklace that Kaigetsu had gave him. Several days after he received it, he found that the necklace could be enchanted and customized with his power. He did some enchantment to the necklace, making it not only protecting him from any Time Manipulation, but also protecting him from Mind Illusion and Force Teleportation. It also acts as a radar – allowing him to detect any kind of creature couple miles away. He named it: Vremya – means Time in Russian.

Ash grabbed his Vremya. After that, he looked at the spot where Pierce and Daniel are hiding, "I know you're in there. Come on out now."

They both slowly came out from their hiding. After that, Ash spoke, "How much did you see?"

"We saw everything." Pierce spoke before Daniel could say anything, "We followed you from the clearing to this spot."

Hearing that, Ash stayed silent. After several second of silence, he finally spoke, "I trust you not to reveal any of this information to anyone." Ash slowly spoke, "Since you already know she's a vampire, I think there's no harm telling you everything." He paused at the moment, before continuing, "Now, is there anything that you want to ask?"

"Are you a vampire?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm not a vampire." Ash replied, "I can't be a vampire since I am immune to their disease. In fact, every-time she bites me, it somehow healed all my wounds and injuries, be it mentally or physically."

Daniel nodded. He understand his condition. He wasn't really a Pokemorph, after all.

"How did Miku became a vampire?" Pierce asked. She wondered how the infamous singer like Miku Ketchum could become a vampire. Then suddenly, she blinked, "Wait, scratch that. I just noticed that everyone in the class didn't have a slight reaction about her. How and why did that happened?"

"First, to answer your second question, Miku used 'Calm Illusion' – an ability to 'loose' your memories. She used this ability to prevent her celebrity identity to get on her way." Ash answered, "This ability is one of the Zoroark species line's signature ability."

Ash paused as he tried to remember something, "Hmm ..." He hummed as he placed his hand on his chin, "As for meeting her … hmm ..."

"I met her back when we were 10 years old." Ash started, "You guys were busy handling homework that time back in the house. I was wandering around the Route 30 until I heard a scream. I was surprised and curious that time, so I ran after the source. Arriving there, I saw a vampire sucking blood from a poor female Zorua Anthromorph that now known as Miku."

Ash pulled out a lollipop candy from his pocket. He unwrapped the plastic and plugged it into his mouth before continuing, "I was surprised back then. It was the first time I've ever handled a vampire." He continued, "However, since I am proficient with stealth, I threw a Silver Dagger at the vampire. Fortunately, it hits his heart – literally turning him into dusts. I went to approach Miku to remove the curse before it affects her body, but I was too late. Right after I touched her, she leaped on me and bite my neck." He shuddered.

"It was the first time a vampire had managed to get my blood. I let her drink several liters of my blood before she finally pulled out." Ash continued his tale, "She cried afterwards. She cried and cried because of what was happening to her."

"I brought her to our house afterwards and we took care of her. We created the Blood Regeneration pills that was designed for vampire to fulfill her blood lust." Ash explained.

"Several days afterwards, she told the tale of how she got into that condition." Ash told the tale, "Apparently, her parents are Hunters – one of the most notorious and secretive organization that hunts Vampires, Weremons, Demons, and other different evil creatures that you could ever imagine. Her parents are one of the best – killing those creatures one by one by visiting their covens and dens alone. Surprisingly, they were my idol back when I was 7. I was so determined back then that I even learned everything about _Evil Creatures._ "

"Anyway, the problem started when her parents' house was attacked." Ash spoke. He popped the lollipop out from his mouth, "Their parents wasn't expecting this, so they were defeated. They managed to let Miku escape before the vampires killed them by sucking them dry. One of the vampire noticed Miku, and went after her alone. The rest of the story goes to mine." He finished.

However, before they could speak anything, Ash continued, "Miku and her family has a unique bloodline. They're not in any Royal Family, since they always kept secrecy of everything about them."

"This bloodline allows them to detect if someone is an _Evil Creatures_ or not. This also one of the rarest ability that ever existed." Ash spoke as he pop the lollipop back into his mouth, "This bloodline also allows them to detect and sense creatures, be it dead or alive. Moreover, it also makes them slightly stronger than usual Pokemorph. This bloodline is one of the reason why she can survive under the sunlight as a vampire. Now that she's a vampire, she will become stronger and stronger as her power grew and more blood she get. Adding her ability, she gained twice as more power as a normal vampire does."

"How can I not know about this? I mean, if I also took care of her, I should have remembered the first time I saw her." Daniel said, rubbing his head.

"Like I said, Miku used 'Calm Illusion' – an ability to 'loose' your memories. It affects everyone in the class except me, since I already know how to defect them." Ash explained, "You should be able to remember her. It's not like she erased your memory or anything."

"Then what about Ketchum Royal Family? What is their reaction?" Pierce asked.

"Well … least to say, my family isn't all that happy about it. But they quickly relented and let my parents adopted her." Ash explained. He pulled out his lollipop from his mouth.

"… Miku is suffering." Ash softly spoke, "She may be as strong as my past self, but she's suffering because of the curse."

"She often cried in his sleep and sometimes moved to my bedroom and sleep with me." Ash spoke as he gazed to the sky. Then, he chuckled, "My parents had once asked me if she did something to me. I only said what we did together in the sleep – cuddling and hugging and comforting her while she was crying."

Ash took a deep breath, and released it. After that, he continued, "Anyway, Miku doesn't like her vampirism and doesn't like the way she live now. She often went out of control because of her vampirism and couldn't control herself."

"I still remembered those words … those words of despair ..." Ash muttered, remembering Miku's statement several years ago: ' _I don't want any of this! I just want to live as a normal person! Why does Fate has to be so cruel to me?!_ '

"… She just want to live as a normal person." He softly spoke. Daniel saw Ash clenched his hand, "If I were there faster … I could have-"

"Ash." Daniel spoke, "It's not your fault."

"But it was my fault. If I had been faster to reach her before she could have not bitten-"

"Ash!" Daniel shouted, grabbing his shoulder, "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It's something that already happened. You can't say it's your fault for not being able to prevent anything that was inevitable or you can't do!"

Ash stayed silent. He looked down to the ground. Daniel continued, "While I understand Miku's condition, you need to stop this, Ash. You need to stop blaming yourself. Blaming yourself will only end up with regret."

"I- … I know." Ash muttered.

"You've changed, Ash." Daniel softly spoke, "Most aspect of your personality have changed. But you're still blaming yourself for something that you can't prevent. It's something that we don't like about you, Ash."

It was the time for Pierce to do something about it. She lunged forward and firmly hugged Ash, "We want you to change, Ash, and we already have that." Pierce purred, "We're best friends, Ash. Don't forget that." It was no wonder she did this since she's still in her semi-insane state. Then, Pierce did even crazier thing.

She kissed him.

To say that Ash and Daniel are shocked was an understatement. Daniel gaped in shock as Pierce kissed Ash, lips to lips. Ash was the first one to snap from his shock and kissed her back. After several second of kissing session, Pierce pulled away. However, she was still hugging him.

"Carry me, Ash. Carry me like a man you are. Carry us like a leader ordering his army." Pierce whispered seductively, "We couldn't ask for a better friend, Ash. We're best friends, and I wish to keep it that way."

After that, Pierce released him. She giggled several times before running away into the woods, heading towards the main clearing.

Ash touched his lips, "Did she just ..."

"Yes, Ash." Daniel numbly nodded, "She just kissed you."

"… Mind if we sent Pierce to the Mental Hospital after we got back?"

"Yep. She really needs some therapy."

* * *

 _Later …_

"Alright people! We are going to start the Capture-The-Flag Out-Bond Activity now!" Daniel shouted, "Each pair has to be separate with other pairs. You are not allowed to work together with another pair, unless you stumbled upon another pair because of a fight. Please remember that the whole area is covered with barrier so you won't stray away from the location."

Everyone nodded in understanding. After that, Daniel pulled out a paper from his pocket. He unwrapped it and read it, "First team: Ash Ketchum and Miku Ketchum."

They ignored several whispers and pointed fingers from people and went towards the forest. It seems Miku didn't use her ability to cover her celebrity status. After they went deeper, Ash asked, "Miku, did you feel anything?"

"No Ash. Thanks for your concern." Miku softly replied.

They keep walking forward. However, they stopped as Ash spotted a small red flag hanging on a tree, "Found one." He muttered.

He was about to grab it until he saw a Sand Attack heading to their way. He quickly used his aura ability to protect them from the sand. After the attack died down, there was a Sandslash Hybrid standing there.

"Ha! I knew I'd found one if I followed you!" He shouted.

' _A second year in class C._ ' Ash remembered him.

Ash charged a Psycho Cut on his arm, "Leave or I make you wish that you were dead." He threatened.

"Hah! As if!" The Sandslash Hybrid shouted as his claws begin to glow light pale green aura and ran towards him. Ash smirked. He dodged the Fury Cutter left and right, before vertically slashed Sandslash across his body. He continued to fire Hydro Pump from his palm, but the Sandslash Hybrid managed to dodge the attack, making the Hydro Pump hit the ground instead. However, what he didn't expect is when Ash used his Water and Earth Manipulation to turn the ground that the Sandslash Hybrid is standing into a quicksand.

The Sandslash Hybrid yelped in surprise as he was being sucked into the ground, "What?! Wait!" He shouted. It keep sucking him into the ground until his head level, leaving only his head on the surface.

"Let me go!" the Sandslash Hybrid shouted. Without his claws, Sandslash is pretty much incapable of fighting.

"Not until I took this flag." Ash spoke with a grin. He jumped up towards the tree, grabbed the red flag, and landed next to Miku. After that, he spoke, "Let's go." Then, they walked away from the place.

"Wait! Aren't you going to release me?!" The Sandslash Hybrid shouted.

"Just ask your companion to do it." Ash shouted back, before they disappeared from the sight.

Later, Ash and Miku are still walking in the forest. They don't seem to be tired at all, even after walking that long. Then suddenly, Ash spoke, "Wait, I think I heard something."

They slowly creep towards the bush and peeked through it. There, they saw the same clearing where they started, "Wait a minute, we're not going in circle, aren't we?"

"No. We were going forward all the time." Miku spoke, confused.

' _I wonder if Phase and Shift did this._ ' he wondered, "Miku, you wait here. I need to do something."

"Okay." Miku nodded. Ash stood from the ground and ran back towards the wood.

After several meters away from the spot, he asked, "Phase, Shift, did you do this?"

The temporal Absol kits blurred into existence in front of him, hovering. "Nope!" Shift exclaimed.

"But I wish-" Phase continued.

"We were able-" Shift continued.

"To!" Phase finished, and the two laughed and bolted away again, leaving Ash alone quickly to find another prank victim.

"Then who did this ..." Ash muttered. Suddenly, he sensed a Space temporal shift around the area. His Vremya clicked as it prevented a Time Manipulation to affect him.

Ash was aware of this. He charged a Psycho Cut as he braced himself, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Ash shouted. He heard some bush ruffle behind him. He quickly spun around and surprised with what he saw.

Ash felt a presence directly behind him. "Hi!" was exclaimed practically in his ear and he swung around to attack.

Ash's psycho cut slammed directly into a golden blade. As it faded away, the damage to the metal quickly repaired itself.

"Oh, is that really the way you say hello?" the girl holding the blade asked cheerily, and Ash noticed several things.

She looked to be about eighteen years old. A golden chest-plate covered her top half besides most of her arms, which were bare. She also wore pants that were much like Kaigetsu's; loose and wider at the bottom than the top, flowing in a nonexistent wind.

Ash realized the most obvious part about her: besides her almost pale skin, the rest of her was gold. Gold hair, glowing gold eyes, gold chest-plate and gold pants, and gold boots. The weapon in her hand was a gold metal that was a staff like weapon that consisted of two rectangular blades that ran up and down with two columns of runes that were a white metal that Ash recognized as the same metal as his Statera Ponderatis. The handle that she held was also golden, and was quite intricate, with swirling hand-guards that would not impede movement.

She was quite close to him, looking down at him with a cheery smile, her gold hair also blowing in the same nonexistent wind, her golden eyes glowing. She was also human. Pure human.

Mixed with Ash getting the feeling that he had seen the weapon before in some book, though for some reason he couldn't remember anything about it, and her human aspect, only one conclusion reached Ash's mind.

Guardian.

' _I JUST ATTACKED A FUCKING GUARDIAN!_ ' Ash screamed at his thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Ash demanded, "In case you're wondering, this is a combat area. You're not supposed to be here."

The golden girl laughed heartily as Ash unconsciously took a step back. "Hahaha! A combat zone! This, cat boy, is not a combat zone. It's pretty boring so far. Five minutes in practically and you find a flag already. Too bad for you that I maaay have enchanted some of the flags to fold into butterflies and fly away from the person trying to take them. No big, really. Makes it more fun to play. Name's Angelica." she laughed, patting the boy on the shoulder before folding her arms and smiling down on the boy.

Ash calmed down as he realized that this girl isn't really hostile, "Okay … Miss Angelica." He started, "Are you a Guardian?" It was no harm to ask, anyway, "Are you the one who put up this unusual Space Manipulation shift?"

Angelica now giggled, giving Ash an eye smile. "Yep. That's me. Yep, I did. Can't have anybody leaving the forest, can we? It's also a bit of a labyrinth. Some invisible distortions take you to different places, though those are few and far between ..." Angelica trailed off with her rant, as if realizing that she was in fact ranting about all of the things that were supposed to be surprises.

"I can guess there will be more surprises in this one." He dryly replied.

"Maybe. Anyways, I spoke to Phaedrus. The bloke talked about you for a while. Apparently you have all sorts of potential, for bad and for good. I just saw you coming to the forest, and decided to have a little fun. You could try to stop me from messing with the heads of everyone present, but that won't really work out for you. I have all sorts of ways to mess with you as well." Angelica spoke practically to herself, shifting from foot to foot.

Ash groaned. Then, he remembered something, "Have you talked to Phase, Shift and Kaigetsu as well?" He asked.

"Oh, I talk to Kaigetsu all the time!" she exclaimed, "He's great. Kindhearted kind of guy. Manages to see the good in people, probably because he can literally see the good in people by viewing possibilities. As for the twins, I haven't talked to them for several days, but who do you think taught them so many of their tricks?"

"You really is a bad influence for them, Angelica." He dryly responded, "So, which Guardian are you?"

Angelica showed him her doublade, and the runes flickered. "Why, Magic of course." she replied, "Now, I've got to go prepare some more magical traps and such. Don't be alarmed if anybody turns up after landing on a trap and such. Some are regular traps, a few are rather mean, one or two are downright adorable, but I'll be putting more of those ... Anyways, see ya!" she exclaimed, and promptly disappeared with a loud **crack!**

Ash paled upon hearing it, ' _I better start putting up wards on the tent._ ' he mentally noted.

"Ash?" He heard a familiar voice behind him. He looked back and saw Miku standing there, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh … yeah, I'm fine, Miku." Ash replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Have you found the problem yet?" The Zoroark Anthromorph asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded, "Someone manipulated the whole area. Fortunately, I was able to crack into the Magic system and adjusted it a bit. I tried to remove it, but it didn't work."

"Well … I guess we should continue now." Miku muttered.

"Yep. Let's go." Ash spoke as he grabbed her hand. With that, they walked away.

* * *

 _Later ..._

"Ash … I'm not sure that's the right way." Miku spoke in uncertain.

"Nggh ..." Ash spoke as he crossed his arm and closed his eyes. They're still in the forest now, and they haven't found any other flags yet. Ash had modified, tracked and even placed various kind of backdoors and viruses into the Magic system that was surrounding the place. But every-time he got into the system and modified it, the Magic system just went into an error and resets by itself, resetting and randomized the entire properties and changes, and also kicked him out at the same time, rolling back all his changes to the beginning.

' _This is ridiculous! This isn't how the Magic System works._ ' Ash fumed, ' _Magic didn't need C++, Python or LUA to run. That's a flippin' computer language! Not Magic. What's wrong with this blasted console, anyway? Not to mention there are some programming language that I don't know … Damn you Magic Guardian!_ '

"Ash?" Miku spoke again.

Finally, Ash relented and went off from his mental 'Magic Terminal'. He opened his eyes and stared at Miku, "Yes?"

"Look." She said as she pointed at one of the tree. There, they saw a red flag slipped between the branches.

"Another flag." Ash muttered as he jumped and grabbed the flag. However, much to his surprise, the flag suddenly folded into a butterfly and flew away, "Hey!" Ash shouted.

The flag flew away from his grasp. Ash immediately summoned an Aura String and threw it, "Take this!" The Aura String flew towards the flag and wrapped itself around it. Ash quickly pulled it to him as the flag struggled for release.

"Gotcha!" He said with a smile. Right after he touched it, the flag suddenly went limp. Ash frowned, "I guess she made the enchantment to disappear after someone touched it."

"Who?" Miku asked.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Ash muttered. Then, they walked away from the spot.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash suddenly stopped dead. Miku bumped to him since she wasn't aware of this, "Ow … What's wrong?"

"I just sensed something very, very wrong and dangerous here ..." He muttered.

Suddenly, someone jumped out from the bush, "AHA!" Ash took a closer look on the said person. It was the Meowth Hybrid, "I got you now! Give me all your flags!"

"Wait, are you even allowed to take other people's flags?" Ash asked, incredulous.

"Hah! Who said I'm going to play the rules?" the Meowth Hybrid sneered. Then, his claws suddenly appeared from his hand, "Now taste my Fury Swipes!" he shouted as he charged forward.

Ash charged an Aura Sphere, prepared to defend himself. However, his attack was disturbed when the Meowth Hybrid got tripped by a rock, making him fall flat on the ground. Several chatters was heard as all Meowth Hybrid's flags fell off from his pocket.

Getting up, he shouted, "My flags!" However, much to their surprise again, the Meowth Hybrid fell down into a deep pitfall trap. And much to Ash's shock, a portal opened on the pitfall and several dogs like Growlithes, Lillipups and many others went into the pitfall.

"NOOOO! DOOOOOGS!" They heard the Meowth Hybrid screamed. Then, his scream died down after the pitfall has been filled with dogs. After that, the portal disappeared.

"Wow … Poor Meowth. All their species was known to fear dogs." Miku muttered. She looked at Ash and saw him chanting.

"Thank you it wasn't me. Thank you it wasn't me. Thank you it wasn't me ..." He kept chanting with his hands clasped together until Miku grabbed his arm. Ash looked at Miku, "Yes?"

"You're afraid of dogs too, aren't you?" Miku asked.

Ash sighed, "Yeah. But please keep it as a secret. Pierce and Daniel are the only one who knows about my fear of dogs." He spoke, ' _Phase, Shift and Phaedrus also knows it. But she doesn't need to know that one._ '

Miku sighed, "Well … I guess that's understandable. After all, cat-like Pokemorphs fears dogs."

"Yeah ..." Ash nodded. Suddenly, one of the puppy came out from the hole and tackled Ash down. It was a Lillipup. It start licking his face as Ash screaming in both fear and agony.

"AAAAH!" Ash screamed, scaring all the birds around the vicinity, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AAAAAAAHHH!"

Miku quickly grabbed the puppy and pulled it away from him. Seeing this, Ash quickly backed off several meters away from her, "T-Threw it away into the hole! Now!"

"Come on, Ash. Puppies isn't all that bad." The Zoroark Anthromorph responded.

"Zoroark species are wolf-like. Of course you're not afraid of puppies because you're not cat-like!" Ash screamed. He squeaked as he noticed that the Lillipup are staring at him.

"You really need to know how to go against your instinct, Ash." Miku sighed.

"Just threw it back into the hole!" Ash demanded.

"Fine ..." Miku grumbled as she threw the puppy Lillipup back into the hole. Seeing it, Ash slowly stood from the ground and approached her.

"Miku, whatever happened, don't do that again." Ash sternly spoke to her.

"Okay, Ash. Whatever you say." Miku spoke as she waved it away. She bent down and picked up the fallen red flags from the ground. After collecting it, she counted it, "Hmm … 5 … 6 … 7 … 8 … 9 … 10. We got 10 red flags here."

"Wait, isn't it wrong to take people's flags from them?" Ash blinked.

"We didn't take it from them. We just collected them from the ground." Miku said with a cute giggle.

"Oh, okay." Ash muttered. He already used with Miku's way finding loopholes in a rule.

"Come on. Let's get going." Miku muttered as she gestured forward.

Ash nodded. He led the way as he walked around the hole for a safety route. However, this was proven to be a wrong idea because several meters from the hole, there was another pitfall trap. Ash fell down into the deep hole, and the whole process was repeated again.

"Ow, ow, ow … that hurts …" He muttered. He looked up and saw a portal there, "Oh no …" He paled as he realized something.

" _ **WAAAAAAAAH!"**_

His scream shook the whole forest. That time, Pierce and Daniel knew something went wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

 _Later …_

The Zoroark Anthromorph had finally pulled him out from the hole. She panted slightly as she looked at the unconscious form of Ash. This poor Shiny Mew Hybrid looked tired, and he was breathing heavily. She placed him next to a tree, before sitting down as well.

She slowly opened his jacket and continued to take off his sleeveless shirt. Seeing his body physique, she blushed, ' _No. I can't be distracted now. I have to heal him._ ' She thought.

She placed her hand on his chest and slowly bent to his level. She slowly headed to his neck, and then slowly sank her teeth into it. She pushed some of her own blood into his vein as she transferred some of her own life force. She pressed his chest as she activated the runes on her palm, which makes his heart to beat faster than usual. This can only be done by a direct body contact. She slowly pulled away as she gave him enough Healing Blood into his vein.

While Ash isn't a vampire, any vampire healing technique does affect him. It was why Miku always close to Ash – because she wants to become his … healer, or something. That, and she like him ever since he saved him back in the forest.

Ash's neck wound closed by itself, thanks to his self-regeneration. After that, she waited. Several seconds later, Ash groaned as he slowly sat from the ground, "Ow … what happened?"

"Let's say that you had a bad experience with dogs." Miku explained. She didn't go to the details since she didn't want Ash to have a trauma.

"Okay … Thanks for telling me." Ash replied, almost sarcastic. Suddenly, he noticed that he was half-naked. It was when he realized that Miku had used her unique technique that was only available for vampires, "Wait a minute, did you just-"

"Yes, Ash. I did." Miku somberly nodded, "I'm sorry, Ash. But I was tempted to do that."

Ash sighed, "It's fine, Miku. Just … try not to take my blood without my permission." He said as he put on his clothes.

"Okay." Miku nodded.

After he finished putting on his clothes, Ash spoke, "Let's go."

Then, they went off towards the wood.

* * *

 _Later …_

"ARGH! There's no way we're going that way!" Ash growled, violently rubbing his head. Ash and Miku had been walking for several hours now and it's almost night time. While they both didn't look tired, they were anxious to get out from the forest.

"Why can't you just teleport out from this forest?" Miku asked.

"I can't. This area is warded with Anti-Teleport Runes." Ash shook his head, "While you are able to teleport around the area, you can't teleport out from this forest."

"Then why don't you teleport us to the exit?"

"That's the problem." Ash spoke, exasperated, "The Space Manipulation that affecting the whole forest is still active – meaning that everything in this forest is moving supernaturally. If I teleport at a long range here, there's no telling if we'll end up being suffocated or stuck in an object."

Miku shuddered. She imagined herself getting stuck inside a tree because of a failed teleportation, "Okay. I think we should walk forward." She relented.

Ash nodded. They begin walking once more. Several hours later, they keep walking. It was starting to get late, since the sky is already dark. Ash has an Aura Sphere summoned on his palm that was illuminating their surroundings.

"Man … the whole place sure dark at night." Ash muttered. Miku was firmly holding his arm.

"Ash ..." Miku spoke.

"What is it?"

"I think … I think I need another dose of blood." She replied.

Ash stopped. He looked at Miku and noticed that her fangs are visible. Seeing that, Ash spoke, "How long you can hold it?"

"Thirty minutes … I think." Miku muttered.

Suddenly, they heard a loud grumble from the sky. They suddenly heard a rustle from the bush. Ash quickly charged a Psycho Cut, "Who's there?" He shouted.

"Relax, Ash. It's me, Daniel." A voice spoke as Daniel emerged from the bush.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as he lowered his glowing arm.

"For some reason, I also stuck in this place too." Daniel said with a shrug, "In fact, no one can get out from this forest. Pierce and I went off to the forest to find you two since you're the one who haven't returned yet."

"Well, you've come at the right time, Daniel. Now how are we going to get out from this place?" Ash deadpanned.

"Hey! I don't know, okay?" Daniel replied, holding his hand in defensive manner, "I thought this forest is safe."

"Not until some _outside_ force start tampering with this forest." Ash spoke, emphasized some of the words.

Daniel seems to take notice. His expression hardened, "Which one?"

"Magic."

Then, the Lucario Anthromorph sighed, "I swear, you really attract one of those people, Ash!" He spoke with a groan.

"I can't blame it. Troubles seems to find me." Ash spoke with a sigh.

Suddenly, several drops of water fell down from the sky, then followed with a huge thunderous rain. The three group looked up at the sky, "Uh oh, we better find a shelter soon!"

They start running forward to find a shelter. Several minutes of running later, Ash found one, "There!" He pointed forward. It was a huge, old abandoned house.

"Wait, there might be Ghost-Type Pokemorph or Pokemon living inside there." Daniel said.

"As long we didn't disturb them, it won't be a problem." Ash spoke as they approached the front door. They quickly opened the front entrance and entered it.

They didn't even notice someone … or _something_ was watching them.

* * *

 _Inside the 'Ghost House' …_

Ash, Daniel and Miku went into the house and closed the door behind them. The Shiny Mew Hybrid threw several small Aura Spheres around the area. Strangely, it didn't explode, as instead, it sticks to the wall and act like a mini-chandelier.

The whole abandoned house is huge. However, the whole place is made out of wood, making it looked like a haunted house. Broken windows, cobwebs, dusty woods, anything like that exists in the house.

Ash and Miku slowly walked towards the sofa around the corner. He placed the Zoroark Anthromorph on the dusty sofa, "Alright Miku. Try not to drink too much."

"O- Okay Ash ..." Miku muttered.

Ash bent down to her level and hugged her. The Zoroark Anthromorph slowly sank her teeth into his neck, rapidly sucking his blood. Daniel, who was watching the entire ordeal, gulped as he rubbed his own neck. He wondered how Ash could endure such pain from a vampire.

After several minutes of blood sucking, Miku pulled her fangs out. The wound on Ash's neck quickly closed by itself. Miku's fangs were automatically retracted back somehow.

Miku slowly lay down on the couch, "Ash … I'm going to sleep." She muttered.

"Okay Miku. Have a nice night. I'll carry you when we're going back." He muttered. Miku smiled, before going back to sleep.

"Okay. Looks like we'll be staying here for a while." Ash muttered.

"If you're going to rest in an unknown place, you should keep vigilant with your surroundings, kid." They suddenly heard a heavy, rough voice.

They turned their attention towards the source, ready to attack. However, they were surprised with what they seen.

It was the same Mega-Lucario Anthromorph that had battled with Ash before. He was sitting at the sofa close to where they are standing. They took closer look at him. This Mega-Lucario Anthromorph is about 9'5" feet-inch tall with heavily overmuscled build, with a body that can put the Hulk in utter shame. This Mega-Lucario looked exactly like Daniel, except his body and muscles are fifteen times bigger than his, and he looked older than Daniel. Right now, this Mega-Lucario is wearing a red sleeveless shirt and ripped black jeans without wearing any footings.

The thunder suddenly struck a location a bit close to the house, making a loud cracking sound. Daniel lowered his paws, but Ash keep vigilant. Finally, Daniel spoke, "Who are you?"

"You can say that I'm you." The Mega-Lucario spoke as he pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. He placed the cigarette on his mouth and lighted it with the lighter.

"Does that mean … you're me from the future?" Daniel said, eyes wide.

The Mega-Lucario inhaled the cigarette. After that, he breathed out the smoke, "You already figure that out, kid. There's no need to answer that." he spoke.

Ash slowly walked to Daniel's side, "What are you doing in the past?"

The Future Daniel paused for a few second, before speaking, "What? Is there a problem visiting the past?"

"Well …"

"..." The Future Daniel stayed silent. Finally, he spoke, "I came to the past since I have no more destination and purpose to live."

"What?" Daniel and Ash spoke at the same time.

"No … purpose?" Ash asked, clearly surprised.

"That's right, kid." The Future Daniel spoke as he inhaled and exhaled the cigarette once more. After that, he spoke, "Things didn't work as planned. Ash choose the Light side, Pierce took the Dark side, we wage a war against each other and both sides lose. I was the only one who left."

Then, there was a thunder rumbling outside. The Future Daniel spoke, "Hahah … I really missed those two bastards … Just if those two didn't wage a war … I won't be lonely like this ..."

"What exactly happened?" Ash asked.

"Can't tell … Time Travel Laws." The Future Daniel spoke. Then, he looked at Ash, "Kid, I come here to prevent what was supposed to happen in the future. You should NEVER choose the path of Light or Dark. It will only lead you to suffering and death."

"What do you mean?" Ash curiously asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, kid." The Future Daniel spoke as he stood from the chair, "Just promise me something, kid. Don't pick the Light side nor Dark side. Try to pick something in between. You'll regret it if you're not."

Ash stayed silent. He gulped as he stared to the Future Daniel's eerie eyes, "… Okay, I promise."

Suddenly, the Future Daniel starts to shimmer with blue color, "Thanks kid. Always trust to your friend. Looks like I'll be joining the others in the afterlife … probably."

"Wait, what?" Ash said in surprise. Before he could ask anything, the Future Daniel suddenly disappeared. However, it seems that the Future Daniel left something behind. A small chestplate armor chattered down on the ground.

Ash went to the object and picked it up. Then, he inspected it, "Hmm ..." He hummed. Then, he spotted something at the center. It was a familiar orb that he recognized from his adventure from the previous universe, "A Lucarionite ..." He whispered in awe.

"What is it?" Daniel asked as he approached him. He leaned on his shoulder and saw the chestplate, "Is that a …"

"Yes, Daniel." Ash spoke as he gave it to him, "This is one of the known Mega-Stone: Lucarionite."

"Lucario … nite …" The Lucario Anthromorph muttered, "Is this the object that Lucario species need to evolve?"

"Yeah ..." Ash muttered.

"… What did just happened, anyway?" Daniel asked.

"It seems that the Daniel from the future was trying to change the past to change the future." Ash muttered, "He was trying to prevent me from siding to the Light or Dark. From what I hear, our friendship will break and things will went into havoc. He was trying to prevent that from happening."

"Then why did he disappeared?" Daniel asked.

"It's because I have changed the future." Ash muttered, "You see, I never back down from any promises. I won't side to the Dark or Light, so that means I will stay Neutral or Gray. But my question is, why did he attacked me?"

"I think he attacked you to get some flashback about the Future Ash." Daniel tried to explain, "He said the future you and Future Pierce went into a war against each other and died."

"Hmm … maybe ..." Ash muttered.

Ash touched Daniel's chest, and his tops suddenly disappeared. Ash placed the chestplate on his chest, "There you go ..." He muttered. The chestplate suddenly adjusted itself with Daniel's body and somehow tighten itself on his body. Strangely, Daniel didn't feel restrained or suffocated at all. In fact, he felt stronger than before.

"The chestplate itself is enchanted and the Mega-Evolution will stay permanent." Ash murmured, "The chestplate gives you a power boost – making you stronger and faster than before ..." Then, he tried to take it off from his body, "Nggh … it can't be taken off from your body."

Daniel waved his hand. His clothes suddenly returned back to his body, "We'll figure out how to work on it later, Ash. For now, we need to rest."

(Line Break)

 _Later … Actually, it was the next morning …_

Ash opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling of the abandoned house. He stared for a few second, before a bucket of water suddenly appeared on top of him. Eyes wide, the water in the bucket poured down to him.

 _ ***Splash!***_

"Waah!" Ash shouted as he jumped up from the sofa. He pointed accusingly at the area, "Okay! Who did that?!" He demanded. He looked around and noticed that Angelica the Magic Guardian, Phase, Shift and Daniel are standing there with a grin on their face. Miku is still sleeping on the sofa. He noticed that Angelica is holding a bucket of water.

Angelica waved a hand. "Mornin'" she greeted with a smile while the temporal Absol kits giggled, which was all they needed to do to tell Ash what had transpired.

"Morning, maggot." Ash muttered. Daniel snickered. Ash could become extremely grumpy if he got a rude awakening from his peaceful sleep.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" Ash continued.

Angelica shrugged. "Basically nothing, maggot." she jokingly mocked the boy, "These two wanted to play a little trick on you, and being who I am, I could not help but watch before I peace out."

The girl then gave another wave and a cheery smile before disappearing into a sudden vortex with a loud **crack!** Before the vortex quickly vanished as well.

Phase and Shift bolted up to Ash as well. "Kai wants to see us-"

"For a while, so-"

"We gotta go-"

"For now."

They quickly spun him around a few times, making him dizzy as a goodbye, before giggling one last time and blurring away, leaving their happy afterimages for that second.

"Ow ..." Ash muttered as he stood from the seat. He waved his hand as all his clothes and body suddenly went dry. After that, he pulled out a mirror out of nowhere. Seeing his reflection, he couldn't help but to gasp in shock, "WHAT?!"

Daniel finally broke. He fell down to the ground as he clutched his stomach, laughing hard. Ash is now wearing a shirt, jeans and sneakers with horrible shade pink color, including the icicle-like skirt around his waist and large horribly colorful bow on both his head and tail. Moreover, there are some markers on his face.

"Grr … I'm soo going to get my revenge once they got back …" Ash spoke with a threatening tone. Blue powerful aura swirling around him. Daniel stopped laughing and gulped at this condition.

Ash waved his hand. His clothes and body suddenly returned to normal. Right now, he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and black sneaker shoes. He teleported right in front of Daniel, picked him up from the ground, and spoke, "Daniel … did you partake the pranking?"

Daniel gulped. Ash didn't wait for an answer. He threw Daniel to the sky, summoned an Aura String and threw it to Daniel. The Aura String automatically wrapped itself around him. Daniel fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oww … that hurts." Daniel groaned. He realized that he was completely immobilized. He tried to use his power to release himself, but no avail.

Ash pointed at Daniel, "You, sir, are going to stay like that until we got back to the camp." Then, his tail suddenly becomes longer and wrapped itself around Daniel. Then, he lifted him off from the ground.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at Miku. He walked to her and shook her, "Miku? Miku, wake up. It's morning already." He spoke.

Miku hummed as she slowly opened her eyes. Ash smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning." Miku muttered. She sat on the seat. Ash noticed that her eyes was filled with blood-lust and her fangs are visible on her mouth.

"Do you need another dose of blood?" Ash asked. Seeing her nod, he spoke, "Alright. Try to make it fast."

"Okay." Miku nodded. Ash slowly hugged her. She slowly sank his teeth into his neck and pushed forward, opening the wound even more. Ash hissed as he felt his blood draining rapidly. Fortunately, his regeneration system is fast enough to replace the blood that she was taking.

After several minutes of blood sucking, the vampire Zoroark Anthromorph finally pulled her fangs. The wound on Ash's neck immediately disappeared. Miku's fangs suddenly retracted and her blood-lust look disappeared from her eyes.

Ash helped her stood from the sofa. After that, he asked, "Okay, I think we should get going now."

Miku nodded. With that, they walked out from the house.

* * *

 _Later …_

"You sure this is the right way, Ash?" Daniel asked. Right now, Ash, Miku and Daniel are walking down on the forest. Ash looked at his phone. It's currently showing the GPS.

"Yeah … I think." He muttered, "The Space Manipulation already disappeared, so we don't have to worry about getting lost. However, the barrier is somehow still up, so we can find the exit easier."

"Okay … then." Daniel muttered.

They walked even further on the woods. Then suddenly, they heard a bush rustling. They quickly charged an attack as they turned to the source. The bush rustled several times, and came out a … Weedle?

They sighed in relief, "Man, we're getting too paranoid." Daniel sighed in relief.

"Well, we don't know this forest, so I think that's usual." Ash replied as they continued walking. However, Miku grabbed his arm, "Ash, look!"

Ash turned around and looked at another direction. It was a beautiful clearing with the flower around the corner. However, what comes to his attention is the person that was standing there.

This person was, in fact, a male human. He's about 6'1" feet tall, assuming he's an 18 years old teenager. He has a medium orange hair with purple-colored eyes that was seemingly to glow with power. He's wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, with long pants that looked like a sweat pants but much wider at the bottom and it was strangely fluttering, as if there was a wind blowing through him. Then, on his back is a strange pitch black sword that was shimmering with dark aura. This sword is a kite shaped sword with a black edge and a white center, and the hand-guard is three sets of curved spikes that are black, white, and black from the hilt to the blade. The handle is a red color with a red aura, and on the opposite end of the blade is a large purple crystal that has a white shine in the center of it.

Ash's eyes widened. There's only one assumption that he could made when he see him.

He's a Guardian.

"Who is that?" Miku asked.

"Ash …" Daniel shuttered. Even when restrained like that, he could still speak.

"Quiet. We need to get out of this area. There's no telling if this Guardian will attack us or not." Ash hissed, stepping back.

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum 'nee Kakaara." a male voice echoed through the air as if coming from all directions. The voice sounded sad, yet calm. "It is an interesting coincidence for you to find me in my peaceful location of choice. Understand that I bear you no ill will at this time."

Ash threw a glare at Daniel. After that, they slowly walked towards the clearing. They approached this … _man_ carefully. Reaching there, Ash flinched when he saw his eyes. It was seemingly resonant with violence and death, "Uh … hello there … sir." He spoke as polite as possible.

"Hello." the human replied calmly. He seemed to be awaiting Ash's questions.

Ash gulped, "What are you doing here? Who are you?" He asked the first two questions. There's no harm asking other's name, after all.

"I ... Have no name." the human replied sadly, "It has been lost to time and experience. That title no longer belongs to me. Sometimes, I will find a peaceful and beautiful place to stand and simply wait, for perhaps hundreds of years at a time, though sometimes my visits are rather short. In this scenario, I shall depart after a short while. I do not know how far in the future."

As Ash watched him warily, the boy sighed. "I apologize ..." he murmured, and closed his eyes. The moment he did, the sense of fear Ash felt receded immediately. "My aura of fear manifests through my eyes, beyond my control. I apologize for frightening you all."

"It's nothing." Ash muttered. He know how it feels when people fears you because something that he couldn't control. His family was one of the example.

"So uh …" Ash shrugged. The conversation got into an awkward silence. Finally, he spoke, "How I can call if you don't have any name?"

The orange haired boy's mouth seemed to tighten. "I am known by many as the guardian of darkness. Sometimes I am known as Darkness, some call me Fear or Death, though I find those last two titles to be a cruel reminder, yet fitting."

"You shouldn't call yourself like that." Ash spoke, suddenly finding an unknown determination, "People could call you anything, but those are what people thought about us. They don't know anything about you. They only know about what people said about you, not the real you."

The guardian of darkness faced Ash speak with a sad expression. "It is fitting because my power is far too much to control. I have accidentally destroyed entire universes simply by growing angry, without so much as taking action, and my anger unleashed enough energy to rip it apart. I truly am death and fear. This is why I attempt to be isolated, to find a beautiful place. If I fail to control my emotions, it would mean the destruction of all." he explained.

He faced the center of the clearing once more. "I do my best to contain myself." he told the Shiny Mew hybrid sadly. With that explanation, Daniel and Ash truly understood the sad tone in his voice.

Ash knew how it feels to be like that, "… but you should try to control it." He murmured, "Don't try to contain those power, as it will only get stronger and consume you one day." He paused, before finally adding, "It happened to me once … and it's not a pleasant memory to me …"

"It was why I was determined to learn as many abilities as possible – to learn how to control it so it won't harm those who I really loved." Ash finished speaking, looking straight to his eyes, "And so I can use it to protect the one who truly wants to harm them."

"You do not quite understand." he replied slowly, "Control is irrelevant. I am truthfully quite capable of controlling my abilities. When I lose my temper is when my abilities become impossibly volatile."

' _A short temper one._ ' Ash thought, "I see ..." he muttered.

"Emotion is really unique. Every living creatures in this world feels emotion." Ash spoke, looking at the vast sky, "But emotions also could influence us to do things that we will regret later." Then, he looked at him, "What really pleasant our heart could warm our emotion, and thus drowning those anger and violent emotion. I learned this lesson when I befriended Daniel." He looked at Daniel, which he was carrying on his tail, "Miku." He looked at Miku, who was smiling at him, "And many other friends that I know and great friends that I could never forget." He looked back to the Darkness Guardian.

"I would ask you to refrain from attempting to give me advice. I am incapable of experiencing friendship and love. Unfortunately, it is literally not a part of me." Darkness replied curtly, and then looked to Miku.

"I sense fear in your heart. I sense your vampirism. I understand your loss. You fear yourself, much as I do. Your curse ... I can help you."

"W-What?" Miku blinked in surprise. He looked at Ash and saw him smiling. Ash made a gesture to go forward.

Miku did as he told. He stepped forward and faced the Darkness Guardian, "Umm … Sir? What do you mean by that?"

"Your vampirism is a dark affliction. Your trauma and dark memories are, as I said, Dark." the guardian explained slowly, "I am physically all darkness in the multiverse. Thus, your affliction and dark memories are quite literally a part of me, and I can remove them as easily as I can move my physical body."

"R-Really?" Miku said, eyes wide. He looked back to Ash.

Ash smiled, "Go on, Miku. You've been looking for a cure for so long. You deserve it." He spoke, patting her head.

Ash slowly pulled his hand away. Miku looked back at the Darkness Guardian, "I …" She gulped, "I wish to retain my memory … but I don't want it to affect me ..." Then, she looked at his eyes, "I accept."

Darkness twitched in place, the only movement he had made this far aside from the turns of his head.

"Memory is a fragile thing. I cannot keep your memories without them affecting you in some manner. It would be best for you if I were to allow you enough of your bad memories to let you retain the fight portion of your fight or flight response. If I were to simply block the emotional response to them, that would be a different process and may fade were I not to retain it over time. Permanent versions of this effect have other downsides that would ail you." Darkness explained.

The Guardian put his pointer and middle finger together and pressed them to Miku's head. The Zoroark Anthromorph immediately felt the calm energy flowing between them. "I will remove your vampirism and then many of your traumatic memories. Do you understand that attempting to keep those memories while I am removing them can cause you pain and that you must allow them to flow from you?"

"I do not wish to forget my parents." Miku spoke with determination, "They have cared for me, feed me, protected me, and they have died protect me. I do not wish to forget these memories as I shall remember them, forever, 'till death finally claimed me as one of its own. I wish to cherish those memories, so I could know, that those I love have finally gone, and innocence will only a mere personality to me."

"In essence, yes. I understand." Miku nodded, preparing herself to accept the pain.

The guardian nodded. "Do not fear, Child. I will be removing the traumatic memories. Not the good memories. You may remember your parents, and you will know that they died, but your mental image of their murder will not be available to you. I apologize for not explaining this properly. Does this make sense to you?"

"Yes, but I still ..." Miku spoke. She wiped his hand from her forehead, "I wish to retain the memories of their death … it is the only thing that was driving me – the only thing that keeps me flowing in the River of Life. Their death is the only thing that turns me to become like this." Then, she looked straight at his eyes, "Because I wish to find their killer, so I could end their life and save the innocent, before they able to harm even more, and turning them into one of them."

"If I cannot retain my memory, then I shall keep this curse, and so I will fight fire with fire, blood with blood, and death with death." Miku spoke to him.

Darkness nodded. "Very well. You may maintain your memory of the murder of your parents, much as I do not suggest it. I myself know of what they saw through their eyes as they died. Let us begin."

The first thing to go was the vampire curse. A scream was heard as her shadow duplicated and one rose from the ground, taking a three dimensional shape of a jet black image of Miku with fangs, which was yanked from her and absorbed straight into the guardian. She felt her vampirism fade away immediately, no longer felt the blood-lust at the back of her mind.

Freedom.

Then, as Ash and Daniel watched, dark points of energy that left comet trails erupted from Miku as she allowed her dark memories to be removed, all except her vision of the murder of her parents. They flowed into Darkness' head, and they became his memories instead, indistinguishable from the rest of the memories, those of the dead, running through his mind.

Finally, Miku promptly fell asleep and fell against the guardian, who caught her. His face held the look of compassion that the others had not seen yet on the boy. Miku looked utterly peaceful. "When she wakes, she shall be mostly innocent. Aside from knowing how her parents were destroyed, she holds no negative memories. This means that she will likely act on her positive memories when she awakes. Take care of this child." Darkness told Ash, waiting for the boy to take the unconscious girl.

"Thank you for your help and cooperation." Ash muttered. He picked Miku up in a bridal style.

Ash received a nod. "You are quite welcome. Make certain that this girl is taken care of. I believe that such an innocent life as she now has has the capacity to remain innocent. As for my cooperation, it was my idea."

It took Ash a moment to realize that the Guardian was teasing him with that last sentence just a little bit.

Ash sighed. He bowed down to the Darkness Guardian, before finally walked away.

However, he suddenly stopped as he remembered something. Ash turned around and faced the Darkness Guardian once more, "Ano … I want to ask you something, is that okay?"

"Yes. You may ask whatever you wish to know."

"I have a friend named Pierce. Err … She- I mean, he's not here right now and he's umm … I mean, she's busy-" Ash shuttered. He quickly shook his head and spoke, "I want to know if you know someone named Pierce."

Darkness frowned. "Yes. I know of the boy who has murdered his family in cold blood. Whether he was in control over himself or not ... That is irrelevant. It can still affect how he acts in the future, whether he is under control or not. I view him as dangerous at this time."

"I see ..." Ash muttered, "Pierce isn't really in control …" Then, he chuckled, "I guess were going to be enemy the next time we crossed path again, is that true?"

"Someday, I must test him to understand whether he can be trusted. I must decide how to test the boy. I do not wish you to warn Pierce of this test, as it is important how he responds. Whether he will be in danger or not ... I must decide." Darkness replied.  
Ash stayed silent. Finally, he spoke, "I understand ..."

"… Darkness Guardian." He started again, "I have an offer for you."

"I am willing to listen to your proposition." the guardian told the mew hybrid.

"If Pierce failed the test … or if he decided to forfeit and give up," Ash looked to his eyes, "I wish to replace his place to have the audience with Death."

The guardian looked Ash over silently for a time, as if considering. Finally, he spoke.

"You appear to feel responsible for the boy. Very well." Darkness replied "However, if Pierce were to fail, it would be due to his experience as a person, and I will take that experience away so that the boy will not be a threat to others. Like Miku, he would become an innocent. Unlike Miku, he would not retain any negative memories whatsoever. He would live, and he would likely live happily. I hope this is acceptable."

"Shall you betray my trust, you will find us as enemy." Ash threatened.

Ash realized how foolish he sounded just a moment later as the guardian of darkness raised his eyebrow and said nothing. What was he saying? he was threatening a guardian, probably the strongest of the guardians. Luckily for him, Darkness showed that he was not a vengeful or proud being. Instead, he appeared sad once more.

"It would seem that you are like the rest. You assume that my dark affinity would make me the stereotypical dark being, and do not trust me. I am used to this, of course. I experience this far more than the rest. Literally being the darkest of all dark beings, it is not surprising that many would make such an uneducated assumption." he murmured, eyes closed and looking slightly down.

"… I am sorry for accusing you." Ash muttered, looking sad, "But I see you just like me." Then, he looked at him, "I see myself as someone that cannot be trusted. You see my different coloration? People distrust and fear me because of my power. Shiny Pokemorph are ten times stronger than a normal Pokemorph and quadrillion times harder to find. The only one who trusted me are those who I really love."

Then, he looked straight to his eyes, "I trust you and considered you as a friend. You recovered Miku from her dark past and curse, and I thank you for that. I did not think you as a stereotypical dark being, rather, I think of you as a person who is suffering because a power that you doesn't really wish for. We both are the same."

"We struggled to control our power, yet we failed to do so." Ash shook his head, "My words did not came from my sense of disgust and distrust. It is merely a way to prevent bad coincidence and unplanned death. Shall you go out of control when testing him, you need someone to stop you, and I am willing to participate in the team." He finished with firing determination on his eyes.

"Were I to go out of control" Darkness pointed out "You would not be capable of deterring me. You pretend to understand me, and you pretend to be like me, but no matter how many similarities are between us, you will never be forced to spend eternity knowing the incalculable amounts of the life stories of the dead. You will never be forced to exist in a state where happiness and love is physically unavailable to you. You will never ever be forced to know exactly what your mother and father saw with their own eyes as they were destroyed by a simple mistake. You are not like me, and you should be forever grateful for it. An eternity like mine is the kind you will never be forced to experience."

Ash blinked. The guardian now sounded disappointed, whereas he had been sad after the accusation. After the rumbling in the ground halted as Darkness took a deep breath to calm himself, he turned away to continue staring at the beautiful clearing once more.

Now Ash felt extremely guilty for saying it. He looked down to the ground, "… I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand." He murmured. Then, he left the area, looking somber and guilty for hurting someone's feeling.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash is now walking towards the exit. They have found the exit, and now they are heading towards the exit. Daniel is still tied with the Aura String and carried on his tail, while Miku is still unconscious. Ash is looking very, very sad.

"Umm … Ash?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Daniel?" Ash asked with a sad tone.

"You think it's a good decision to do that?" He asked.

"…." Ash stayed silent. He pulled out his phone with his psychic power and sent a short text message to Kaigetsu and Phaedrus. After that, he placed it back into his pocket.

"Who did you texted to?" Daniel asked.

"Someone." He muttered.

* * *

 _Later …_

Arriving at the camp site, Ash released Daniel from his grasp, "Next time you try to prank someone, try to find who can't retaliate your prank." Ash threatened.

"Okay, okay, gee." Daniel said as he slowly got up from the ground.

Suddenly, they heard a shout, "Ash! Daniel!" They turned their attention and found Pierce running towards them. She stopped right in front of them, "Ash, Daniel, where were you going?" Then, she gave a pointed look to Ash, "And you! Were have you been? We were looking for you everywhere!"

However, Pierce stopped her rant after she saw Ash's expression. He looked somber and sad, "Ash, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's … nothing. Pierce." Ash muttered, looking away. Then, he teleported away, carrying Miku with him.

Pierce looked at Daniel, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's not something that I need to answer, Pierce. You should ask Ash on your own." Daniel softly spoke. Then, he disappeared from the spot.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash teleported into Miku's tent. He slowly placed her on her bed. He was about to leave the tent until he heard Miku groaned and sat up, "Ooh … what happened?" She asked.

Ash quickly went to her, "Miku … how do you feel?" Ash asked.

"I ..." Miku paused as her eyes went wide. Memories from several hours ago went rushing into her mind. After that, she checked herself once again, "I … I'm a normal Pokemorph again … the curse has been lifted."

"Yes, Miku. He lifted your curse." Ash softly spoke.

Miku leaped forward and pinned Ash on the ground. After that, she spoke, "Ash! I'm a normal Pokemorph again!"

"Yeah, Miku, I'm happy hearing that." Ash spoke with a chuckle. However, Miku did something that will change her life forever.

She kissed him.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. However, he quickly snapped from his shock and kissed her back. After a minute of kissing session, Miku released the kiss.

"Ash … I've been looking for a way to lift he curse because I know … I know a normal Pokemorph can't mate with a Vampire." Miku said, tears on her eyes, "But now … I'm a normal Pokemorph once again. Ash … I've been waiting for this moment to tell you this …"

"Ash, I love you."

Miku waited for his reaction about her earlier sentence. However, much to her surprise, Ash suddenly moved to the left and changed their position. Now, Ash is the one who pinned Miku on the ground.

"Miku ..." Ash softly spoke, "While I want to say that I love you as well … I have someone who already confessed her life to me. I cannot give you the answer since I need to choose and decide this decision ..."

"However, all I can give you is this." Ash muttered. Then, he kissed her again. He gave a long heated kiss for a full 5 minutes, before finally pulling back.

Miku gasped, "… That's-" she never knew Ash was a good kisser.

Ash slowly nodded, "… I will give you the answer later after I graduated from the high school, Miku. Just … stay safe, okay?" He spoke with a smile.

"Yes Ash. I promise." Miku nodded. Then, Ash teleported away, leaving Miku lying down on the bed alone.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing at the empty clearing in the middle of the forest. Right now, he's in his true winged form. Daniel and Pierce are also there, with wings folded on their back. Kaigetsu, Phaedrus and Angelica are there as well, and also there are Shift and Phase there, floating close to Daniel. From their looks, they must have planned something.

"You look troubled." Kaigetsu noted.

"Why am I here?" Phaedrus inquired with a slight tilt to his head and a slightly annoyed tone. He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." he muttered, and flashed away.

Angelica's smile twitched as she looked at the smoking spot where the Guardian of Technology had gone, but she looked back to Ash with her smile going full force.

Phase and Shift were there because Kaigetsu was there. They were circling the Guardian of Time and chatting with him, as Ash suspected they did often.

"I summoned you guys here because I have found the problem of my own power." Ash spoke as he waved his hand. A white board suddenly appeared behind him, "This investigation was started after I released my first seal in Phaedrus' training 'dimension'."

"First, I am going to explain to you about Frequency." Ash spoke as a marker appeared on his hand, "Each Universe has their own Frequency. The same goes to creatures like us. These Frequency are the one who keeps creatures inside the Universe alive as long they have and fulfilled the required circumstances. These Frequency cannot be removed or added, but it can be modified, allowing the deities to calibrate and synchronize with their own Universe, and thus allowing them to control the Universe."

"Each Universe has 20 Frequency, each has a different function with another." Ash spoke as he start drawing on the white board, "For example, the Frequency number one allows creatures who has the same frequency to control their universe, while the Frequency number ten will only allow creatures who has the same Frequency to survive in the Universe. The mortals who live in that Universe was set to synchronize with Frequency number ten, which only allowing them to survive in the current Universe."

"Do you get the information so far?" Ash spoke as he showed his drawing. The white board shows a picture of 3 circles. These circles are each lined up with a line. The first circle has the word 'Frequency' while the second one has 'Mortal' and the last one has 'Deity.' Both 'Mortal' and 'Deity' are connected to the 'Frequency' with a line.

Angelica tapped her infinity doublade against her leg a few times. "Y'know, this community of universes around here has similar laws when it comes to these frequencies." she mused.

"Yes." Kaigetsu nodded, "Most universes do not have this form of system. The laws of physics can differ. Magic and time runs differently. But we have seen this kind of system before."

"The difference being that Ash has his odd frequency." Angelica noted with a snap of her fingers, gold sparks spraying from her fingers as she did. "I can sense it quite easily. Why Phaedrus didn't ... The moron."

Kaigetsu looked to the golden girl. "Now, even we are allowed to make small mistakes once in a while. We simply need to take it into account. Your infinity lock can hold it easily, and I can do the same with some temporal manipulation." he reasoned, trying to alleviate blame from the guardian of technology.

At this point, Ash was realizing that they basically knew all that he was hoping to tell them. Time to cut to the chase.

Ash sighed, "I'll just continue explaining since there are some people who doesn't know about it here." He said as he looked at Daniel and Pierce.

"Anyway, these Frequency has something called Flow. These Flows are the one that needs an expert to be controlled." Ash explained to them, "These flows controls the synchronize speed from the creature to the Universe. It could be adjusted from the first frequency by deities. The more Flow opened, the more people has control, the less flow that was set, the less they have control."

"Now, Phaedrus' Universe are compatible with any kind of creature because of the unique compatibility that he made for it." Ash explained, "However, the reason of how and why I could affect and unbalance them is because I am incompatible to exist there."

"I have something that, as I call it, Strange Frequency." Ash explained to them, "This Strange Frequency is somehow able to do impossible things like ripping the Time-Space Dimension and so on. When I exist in an incompatible Universe, it will simply went imbalance because the Strange Frequency couldn't connect. The Strange Frequency will try to connect to a usual Frequency, but as you know, the Flow will reject the Strange Frequency since it doesn't match."

"When I am incompatible to that Universe, the Strange Frequency will imbalance the Universe and weird things start to happen." Ash explained to them, "The examples are like in Phaedrus' personal Universe. My shout can tear its fabrics, my emotion could influence the area, my power could manipulate and destroy everything without my control – It was all because of the imbalance of the Universe. The risk of this imbalance and incompatibility is the destruction of the Universe."

"No, Kaigetsu, Temporal Manipulation doesn't work. Strange Frequency doesn't works that way." Ash explained, "It could tore any kind of Chronokinesis attempt and any kind of Space Manipulation, no matter how strong it is. This is because Strange Energy are somehow more superior to the usual Frequency. As for Angelica's Infinity Lock, it could hold them back, but not for a long period of time. If it was locked, the Strange Frequency will just build up and got enough force to destroy the lock and went out of control. I know you will say this impossible, but this force is something that didn't came from the same frequency. It will destroy the lock by imbalance it."

"Now, to fix this issue, I have created a patch to make the Universe compatible with my existence." Ash said as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a simple pitch black square block.

"Oh, doubting Kaigetsu isn't good for your sanity as he would prove you wrong all the freaking time." Angelica notified the boy.

"It's not quite Chronokinesis. I can do that, obviously, but I am capable of much more complicated things. All I have to do is draw temporal energy from a universe where it works to me and use that." Kaigetsu told the boy, "And Angelica can easily do her infinity lock to seal away exactly what needs to be sealed, or even specialize it so that power can slowly come back to you. Why are you spending so much time building complicated things that have a chance of failure when you personally know Angi and I?"

"… What?" Ash tilted his head, "I wasn't really talking about power ..." he muttered, wondering if the Guardians get the information, "And this thing isn't exactly created just now. This patch is the one that makes my existence compatible in this Universe. In fact, this thing is just a copy of the original one. I wasn't really doubting any of you – just trying to help to solve the problem."

Angelica blinked. "Well, why didn't you just ask us to make you compatible? We do embody all of our respective energies in the entire multiverse. If you wanted to be compatible, we could have done it for you."

"And why give us this information if you don't need help and have already come up with a solution? It has taken you so long to get to the point that if I were not capable of seeing through time to the possibilities, I would assume you had called us for no other reason than an assumption of our ignorance." Kaigetsu told the boy.

"I called you here because of the second issue that I have." Ash spoke as he placed the object back into his pocket.

"Several weeks ago, I realized that the more power I share with my friends here, the more control I have over my own power, although I lose some of them in order to gain control over those power." Ash explained.

"I have investigated my own Power Reserve inside my soul and I realized that it was too violent." Ash shook his head, "However, strangely, after Phaedrus took the violent power from my first seal after I released it, my power reserve that was coiled from the first seal suddenly bow down and become obedience of my will. My only assumption is that my previous power reserve is becoming anxious and extremely violent because of being sealed for too long."

"That doesn't tell us what you are asking us to do." Angelica replied.

"I want you to help me to wash all my power reserve in my soul." Ash explained to them, "I can only trust you guys with this one, since you are the one who able to do this. Pierce and Daniel couldn't do this since they could've consumed by the power that I'm about to release and I can't do that to a mortal since it will burn their soul off. I trust you guys have more control over power. Can you help me with that?"

Angelica smiled. "Of course, child. Now, please stand still." she replied, and separated the two blades of her doublade, making them two swords, and crossed them in front of her. She waited for Ash to give the word to begin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not going to do it that way." Ash said, holding his hand in defensive manner as he stared down to her blade, "It's going to be painful to me if I choose that way. Kaigetsu, do you have any other way to do this? Or should I explain my suggestion to solve this problem?"

"Oh, it won't be painful." Angelica cheerily replied. Then, she tilted her head in thought. "Probably."

Ash face-palmed, "Okay, I'm going to tell you my suggestion here." Ash spoke, "I want you to hold my hands and ready to accept my power and threw it all to the Universe's energy. That way, my power can be useful for this Universe rather than throwing it away. How about that?"

"Oh, a dispelling enchantment?" Angelica realized, immediately pulling the idea of magic into the equation.

Kaigetsu held her back. "We don't need to hold your hand for that. Just let Angelica do it. She can dispel it into the universe on her own. We can even hide it from prying eyes, to the effect that your legendary family will not notice the process."

Ash went silent at the moment. Finally, he spoke, "Well then." Then, the familiar gauntlet appeared on his hand, "What I am going to do here is that I am going to release all my seal all at once and transfer all my corrupted power inside my power reserve to you at once. If you have ever experienced power-influx issue, you should know what I was mentioning. Tell me when you are ready."

Angelica nodded and placed the flat of her blade, humming with power, on Ash's gauntlet. "Release it all into the blade." she instructed the boy, connecting the two blades once more as a very complicated gold glowing symbol shone at her feet. She muttered a few words in a language that had the earth around them rumbling at every syllable, and then said in an echoing voice, "Golden Array: Redistribution!" as she prepared her energy.

Hearing this, Ash closed his eyes.

He took several deep breath, before finally did something that could possibly kill him, "All Seal – RELEASE!" He shouted.

Ash released all his power seal at once. Before he could feel the blood-lust, he immediately transferred it to Angelica's sword. Angelica gritted her teeth as she received all those power from him. It was immensely huge! She never knew Ash was that powerful! It took all her willpower to control these power without getting out of control.

Ash opened the coil even more and more, pushing all those power from his soul into Angelica's sword, "P-Power Reserve … Filter!" Then, all at once, all the violent power from his soul went into her sword.

After it was finished transferred, Angelica pointed the sword up to the sky, "RELEASE!" She boomed. An extremely huge energy suddenly came out from the sword tip as she released all those power to the Universe's energy. Then, the entire Universe starts to glow as everything was getting stronger. The trees getting denser, the grass starts to grow, the air getting fresher, evil starts to shrink, and everything in the whole Universe starts to gets better.

After Angelica finished, she fell down to her knee, heavily breathing. Ash collapsed to the grass, conscious but heavily breathing as well.

"It's … done ..." Ash gasped. Then, the glow subsided, revealing the nature that was twice as beautiful as before.

Angelica suddenly jumped up. "Okay! Done pretending!" she exclaimed, looking just as fine as she had before. Ash was absolutely flabbergasted. "You're ... Not tired?" he wheezed, looking up at the girl.

"Don't be silly. That was a lot of power, and I could have just let that symbol do all of the work, but hey, what's a little drama?" she replied.

"You … I should've known … Pranksters." Ash gasped. After he recovered, he slowly stood from the ground, "Okay, I guess that's all I want to say … I guess you can go now." he muttered. Then, he looked at Pierce and Daniel, "Pierce, Daniel, you can head back to the camp."

"What about you, Ash?" Daniel asked.

"I have something to do here at the moment." Ash softly spoke. Daniel slowly nodded in understanding. However, Pierce doesn't seem to buy that out.

"What is it?" She curiously asked.

"I'm going to check my power reserve. Also, there's some other thing that I want to check." Ash said with a blush.

Hearing this, she sighed, "Fine." She muttered. Pierce grabbed Daniel's wrist, before they teleported away.

Ash looked back. He noticed that Angelica is still standing there, smiling at him, "Angelica? What are you doing here?" he noticed that Kaigetsu, Phase and Shift had already left.

"Oh, I just figured you ought to talk about what's troubling you rather than walking off in silence." she replied casually. Just then, the unused golden symbol burned out, leaving a burn mark in that shape. This drew the attention of the two.

Angelica rubbed the back of her head. "Right. That. Golden symbols like that, the golden array techniques, are stabilized by use. Because I didn't use it for the sake of confusing you, it became destabilized and left that mark. Thankfully, I hadn't gone full power with that, otherwise it would have straight up exploded."

"Anyways..." Angelica said, whirling to the boy "You were going to tell me something?"

Ash stayed silent. Finally, he sighed, "I guess there's no harm telling you." He muttered as he waved his hand. Two sofas suddenly appeared behind them. Ash sat on the sofa and Angelica sat next to him.

"I met the Darkness Guardian several hours ago." Ash finally revealed.

"Yep."

"We did some talk, and then he lifted Miku's vampire curse and healed her." Ash softly spoke.

"Yes, the vampire." Angelica nodded "He is kind like that. Rarely asks for things in return unless he is trying to help yet again."

Ash paused at the moment, "Then, after he healed her, I asked his opinion about Pierce. He said he was going to test him in the future … I made a deal that I will replace Pierce's place to have the audience with Death if he failed the test." He finally spoke.

"Then, we did some conversation, and I said something that seemed to hurt his feeling." Ash muttered, looking sad, "It was unintentional. I was only trying to understand."

Angelica nodded. "You compared yourself to him." she said. It was not a question.

"There is one thing you really must know about him to understand him, and that is that no one has it tougher than him. I believe he gave you his speech on what differs between you. Do not complain about your losses to the boy who literally loses every being who has ever died. Do not complain about being unable to control your power when you are speaking to the one with the most volatile, versatile, and destructive power in the multiverse. Do not claim to understand his pain, because it is physically impossible to do so without being him."

Angelica's face had gone serious for a moment, and it stayed. "He told you that his parents were destroyed by a mistake. He neglected to tell who who's mistake." he informed the boy. She sat back, absently turning the fabric of the couch into gold fabric.

"We were young. Really, about thirty years old. Not truly in control of our power yet, we finally managed to reunite in the multiverse together, as we had been separated. We thought that we could visit our home universe once more, a place so far away from here in both space and time that pokemon were not so much as a concept besides some cards and games."

"We found our families then, visited them. That is, until stupid old me unleashed a golden array of desolation, a spell cast with the palm of the hand. I wiped out the entire planet and everything on it, Ash." she told the boy "Power ... is a horrible thing to have in the amounts that we do, but embodying the energy we have, there is nothing we can do about it. Darkness does not blame me; he knows it was a mistake, but even so, I killed every last person on that planet in one accidental move."

"I know him better than anyone, even Alex, the guardian of life." She finished sadly "but I don't understand him. I could never understand him at all. Nobody can, and the only thing that truly frustrates him anymore is when people waste their time trying to understand him, specifically pretending that they do. It is only a reminder as to why they cannot."

Ash stayed silent. It was obvious that he had been listening to Angelica. Now that he had heard her explanation, he felt guilty even more, "… I'm sorry to hear that." He mumbled. He never knew that the Guardian has suffered more than he does. It seems everything he read about them in the book are all biased and has been tampered with, 'Don't judge the book by its cover.' he keep reminding himself.

"He won't hate you. You merely disappointed him. He is quite used to people making that mistake. He will remember it of course, he has to. Because death is a core of pure dark energy, and he embodies that energy like everything else, he is technically dead, and so, like how he knows the life stories of others, he has a perfect memory with no chance of changing or removing that memory." Angelica told the Shiny Mew Hybrid, "but he has experienced it so much that he can ignore it after the first few minutes. If you want to apologize, do so the next time you see him, but he will tell you that he has nothing against you. I guarantee it."

"But still ..." Ash mumbled, "That doesn't do anything to the guilt that I'm feeling right now."

"So be it." Angelica decided "I do not wish to wave my blade like a wand and make you feel no guilt about the situation, and I doubt you want me to do it either. I suggest that you instead put it at the back of your mind and focus on what is important; your friends. Have a good life, survive the shenanigans of your family, try to make the best of things. Have some fun."

Ash sighed, "My guilt won't disappear until I met him by flesh and apologize to him with my heart … but I still need him to accept my apology."

"Then go back and tell him. I doubt he moved. He tends not to move for years. Promise me something though: have some fun afterwards. Don't make your life so difficult. you just got rid of your primary reason to worry, even if it leaves you somewhat vulnerable. I got it!" she said, and then tapped her weapon on the ground. A wave of energy passed through the ground, up Ash's body and to his hand. He looked at it in shock to see a circular symbol on the back of his hand, a circle surrounded by a jagged line to symbolize energy, and a four pointed star in the center.

"You will be more likely to be in danger now. I, like Kai, think you have quite the potential for greatness. If your life is truly in danger, I will know about it if you have that." Angelica explained as the symbol began to glow golden and white.

"Now, off with you. Go apologize like you want to, and then go to your friends and get on with life." Angelica ordered, and she and her golden couch disappeared in a familiar surge of energy.

Since the chair had disappeared, Ash fell down to the ground and landed with his butt, "Ow ..." He muttered painfully, rubbing his bruised spot. Ash looked at the back of his hand. He stared to the spot where Angelica had been. Finally, he clenched his hand, stood from the ground and took off running towards the forest.

* * *

Later …

Ash ran towards the came clearing where he had met the Darkness Guardian. He found him standing there, gazing at the starry sky. He slowly slowed down as he stopped right in front of him, "Uh … hello."

"Hello." the echoing voice of the guardian of darkness responded around Ash.

"I um ..." Ash was hesitated, "I just want to say … I'm sorry for … well … for pretending to understand you ..." He said, looking down like a child apologizing to his parents.

There was silence for a moment, which spiked some fear and guilt in Ash, before he was graced with a response.

"I harbor no ill will towards you." he replied, still staring at the sky. "You are not the first to make such a mistake, and you could never be the last. You are forgiven."

He tilted his head very slightly, and Ash saw purple lights flash through the sky. It felt like dark energy, but at the same time there was no evil intent behind it. It looked like a bright purple aurora borealis.

"Even the darkness can be bright." he stated, turning his head to look at Ash. "Many times, it is not, but sometimes it is. A mistake leads to advancement. You are that much closer to growing up knowing that you must understand before you say you do. Your guilt is unnecessary. A dark emotion, guilt. I felt it rolling off of you, but now I sense your growing relief. Were you afraid that I would not forgive you?"

"… I cannot live when feeling guilt to someone, especially to a friend." Ash softly spoke, still not looking at him, "I have considered you as a friend, even if we merely know each other. I … I feel like I've become a failure to keep a friendship."

The guardian frowned. "A mistake like such is mostly innocent. You made an assumption. So what? As for friendship ... I do not have the capacity for such emotions, even if you do. You are forgiven."

"I see ..." Ash muttered, "Thank you for your kindness … I understand that you may not feel these emotion, but as the time passed, I can see that things are going to change soon."

Then, Ash pulled out something from his pocket. It was a pitch black card that was shimmering with almost invisible strange energy, "I heard you're going to stay in this Universe for a while. This card is actually a small dimension that could be accessed anywhere and anytime in case you need a place to stay. You can see what's inside it when you accessed it."

"I made it with my own hand and power. Consider it as a gift from a friend." Ash spoke as he offered the card to him.

The guardian hesitated, uncertain of whether to take this gift. Finally deciding that Ash would be hurt if he refused, Darkness slowly took it from his hand. "I accept your gift." he responded monotonously "Fare thee well, Ash Ketchum. You will meet me again the day that Pierce proves his stability and loyalty... or disproves it."

The purple aurora faded away into the air as the guardian peered at the card in his hand, before politely giving the boy a nod and turning back to the surroundings to envelop himself in that peaceful state once more.

Ash bowed down to him, before teleported away from the area.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon …_

Ash appeared again at the main camp site where the whole school member is staying. He looked around and gasped upon seeing it.

The whole camp is a mess. People throwing objects there and there, summoning attacks to each other, stomping other's camps, loud music around the place, the whole place is basically was a mess. Around the corner, he noticed that Pierce and Daniel are also there, drinking something and looked drunk.

"What the … fuck?" Ash said in shock. He heard a screamed and looked up to the sky. There, he saw Eclipse fell down from a very tall pole into the water below.

Ash slowly walked around the camp site. The whole place is a mess, as if a tornado had gone through the whole camp. He approached Daniel and Pierce. Reaching there, his eyes widened as he saw them.

Daniel is only wearing a black underwear, while Pierce is wearing a bunny-like suit. They both are dancing on a makeshift 'stage' that consist only a table and chair. It was obvious that they both are extremely drunk. It was fortunate for them that they didn't jump on each other already.

"I'm a barby girl!~ Bina bary girlaa!~" Pierce exclaimed. She jumped and landed on Daniel's shoulder, "Barby! Barby!~ Yaaa!~"

Ash's eyes twitched, ' _I'm going to punish them for this._ ' he thought. He looked to the ground and saw several bottles lying around. He picked one of them and looked at the label, ' _Alcohol. They're in so much trouble!_ ' Ash thought.

Ash waved his hand as he removed the intoxicated status from Pierce and Daniel. They both stumbled backward and fell down from the table to the ground. Pierce landed with his face first, while Daniel landed with his back.

"Oww … my back ..." Daniel groaned.

"My face!" Pierce shouted.

"Daniel. Pierce. What's going on here?" Ash calmly spoke. Daniel and Pierce turned their attention. They gulped when they saw the calm expression of Ash. The calmer Ash become, the angrier he is. Although he sometimes does snap his anger, but those are very, very rare.

"Uuh … Hi Ash!" Pierce 'helpfully' responded.

Ash clenched his hand, "Pierce. Daniel. You two are in so much _**TROUBLE!**_ " he roared.

Daniel winced, "Ash. I can explain."

However, Ash snapped his finger. They suddenly teleported into their tent at the class camp site. The whole place is calm since the class camp site is hundred meters away from the main camp site.

"Then explain." Ash crossed his arm.

"Umm … I ..." Daniel gulped, "We were wandering around the camp until Phase and Shift shows up."

"They put something in the morning meal that makes us drunk like that." Pierce continued.

"Then what's this?" Ash said as he showed the bottle that he found earlier.

"Uh … we don't know where that came from. But people drink from those bottle when they're drunk." Pierce explained.

Ash sighed, "Condensed tasteless Alcohol and Mind Influencer. Angelica. We'll be damned." He muttered, "Daniel, why didn't you use your power to recover yourself?"

"How?"

"Daniel, my power automatically heals myself and removed any negative status like Intoxicated Status like you have before. It was the reason why I can never drunk when I drink alcoholic drinks!" Ash exclaimed, "Since I shared my power with you, you could've just done that!"

"I don't know about that one ..." Daniel muttered.

Ash sighed as he put his palm on his face, "Looks like I'll be teaching you guys some more ..."

 **CRACK!**

Ash turned to see that Angelica had done her weird vortex teleporting thing to appear right there.

"Ah, hello." she said cheerfully, "That was brilliant, watching you lot deal with that. I've never seen such a drunk reaction to that. Usually I have to make something five times as strong as that, but I guess you guys just have weaker systems in this universe." she giggled.

"Bringing around all of those devices certainly caused some destruction. Even **I** didn't notice where you managed to acquire guns in seconds and start firing into the sky. I was looking the other way at that point 'cause I felt the ground tremble slightly and tried to pinpoint it. Not to worry, nothing potentially universe ending." she continued.

"At any rate, I think a cleaning is in order." Angelica finished, snapping her fingers as a green sphere of light expanded outwards, out of the tent, and somewhere into the distance. "You'll find everything in order. I had to wipe a few traumatized minds however, those who noticed you two being drunk and stopped drinking the liquid. Smart boys, those three. You should really work on paying attention to things, by the way. It was part prank that I could reverse, and part seeing if you could detect the slight smell I added to the concoction to make you lot drunk."

"Angelica." Ash deadpanned, "What did Pierce and Daniel do when they're drunk?"

"Oh, all sorts of things." she answered thoughtfully, "There was the Molotov cocktail which I had to discreetly put out, and one of the tents was rigged to explode-just fixed it, by the way-and there was all sorts of things to do with dances and other shenanigans."

Angelica giggled. "I could go on, but your friends are pleading me to stop with their eyes."

"Go on. Ignore them." Ash calmly replied. It seems Ash isn't going to let them go anytime soon.

"Oh, not a chance. They manage to look so adorable like that!" Angelica laughed, "Now, I'd best go see if my enchantment really fixed everything. Bye!"

And the guardian of magic promptly warped away. **CRACK!**

Daniel and Pierce gulped when they saw Ash's eyes glinted in anger. He turned around and faced at them, "Daniel, Pierce, I'm going to double your dose of training."

"WHAT?!" Daniel and Pierce shouted in shock. Their training with Ash is already hard beyond impossible. Now he wants to double it?!

"As for your punishment, you're going to balance two hot bucket of lava on your head and feet while doing 100,000 pushups and sit-ups." Ash snapped his finger as four bucket of lava appeared on the ground. They both stared in surprise and fear as they stared at the hot boiling lava inside the bucket. They wondered why the lava didn't melt the bucket already.

"Ash? I don't think-"

"I'm not going to let you go until you done your punishment. If the bucket fell, you're going to have to go into a volcano and swim there for the whole day." Ash calmly spoke.

Daniel gulped. Sure, they can survive falling down into a volcano, thanks to their power, but getting into the volcano is extremely hot, and one thing that they don't like is getting into the hot lava, especially Daniel since he's part steel type. It's going to be really painful if they failed this one.

"Now get going!" Ash ordered. They jolted and quickly set their position to do their punishment. After it was done, they start doing pushups.

While his friends are doing pushups, Ash sat around the corner and waved his hand. Several papers filled with the camp activity appeared on his hand, "Do you want to know what you did at the camp when you're drunk?"

"First, you rode a motorcycle with a machine-gun on your hand, driving around the camp and demolishing people's tent while firing that machine-gun up to the sky." Ash read the paper, "It also said that Daniel is wearing a suit that resembles Rambo, while Pierce is naked with her bra and underwear covering her junks."

Ash flipped the page, "Secondly, you drink so much booze that made you very, very drunk. At the dining tent, Daniel flipped the table while Pierce is spraying shade pink paint all over the place with her power. She also changed other people's uniform into a shade pink dress. At this point, many other people had gone drunk as well."

"Third, Daniel used his Cyberkinesis to manipulate all technologies around the camp to show an explicit picture that shows male's junk and woman's body." Ash deadpanned, "Pierce is the worst. She summoned thousands of almost-perfect naked undead Pokemorph and sent them running around the area. These naked undead didn't have any disfigurement, meaning that they looked perfectly like a normal Pokemorph."

"How did you know this information?" Daniel asked, looking aghast. He doesn't knew he did all those stuff … well, it was vague, but still ...

"I got this information from the Universe Log. Universe Log allows me to know all the activity around the universe, including your actions, movements, thought process, and more. This thing also records objects." Ash explained as he flipped the page.

"For the next one, Daniel created a cannon by ripping the time-space fabrics at the middle of the camp. Pierce used her Necromancy skill to manipulate people's bone structure and body and turned them into a cannon bullet." Ash deadpanned, "They fired those poor soul to the camp, destroying tents and other objects. Fortunately, Pierce didn't use too many power so they'll return to normal after fifteen minutes span."

Ash flipped the page once more, "Fifth, Pierce conjured several huge speakers and played a hard rock music with it. The speaker blows through the camp, literally annihilating everything on its path."

"And lastly, you conjured a makeshift 'stage' with chair and table, and sing a horrible song that people known as Barbie Doll." Ash finished, "Pierce was dancing around the 'stage' like a stripper while Daniel acts like doing 'it'."

"Now this-" Ash threw the papers to the ground, "-is enough to give me a reason to throw you down deep into the volcano, literally!" Ash exclaimed, "If it wasn't because of your status as my Best Friend, I would've done that long ago!"

Ash sighed, "Pierce, Daniel, I've taken an oath not to take advantage of you, but this has gone too far!" Ash exclaimed at them.

"We don't really know what is happening to us, Ash." Daniel meekly replied, "All we know is that we went drunk. That's all." His pushups was slowing down.

"Don't slow your pushups you maggots!" Ash exclaimed, "Now do the punishment or I'll nullify that oath!"

"Wait, you can nullify the oath?" Pierce asked.

"I can because you have broken some of the circumstances. I said '… I will never took advantage to my friends that will directly or indirectly harm, malign or damnify creature Pierce Faraak and Daniel Ramose be it mentally or physically, except under some circumstances or with your permission.' You have given me the power to nullify the oath because you already did things that was classified as 'some circumstances'." Ash explained, "I'm not going to nullify that oath since I know the situation, and I need someone to snap me out when I did something stupid or went out of control. But if I saw one more mess coming out from you …" Ash finished with a growl.

Both Daniel and Pierce hastily nodded and continued their pushups. Ash sighed, "Angelica really need a smack on her head. Her prank has gone too far." He muttered.

* * *

 _Later …_

All the events are done, and now everyone can relax and enjoy their trip. This is the part that almost all students in the Palkia High School are waiting for.

Here we can see all students from the Palkia High School playing and relaxing around the beach near their camp site. The beach is clean, and looked very beautiful. Many people are playing on the beach – all of them are students. Some are relaxing on the shore, some playing beach ball in the water, and some are relaxing on a donut-shaped 'balloon' while floating on the water.

Let's zoom the place around the corner … There. At this spot, we can see Ash Ketchum reading a book while relaxing on a blanket under the shadow of a big umbrella. Many women are staring and pointing at him since he's only wearing his swim suit – meaning that he only wears his swimming trunks. It was obvious that most girls and women there thought that Ash is both smart, strong and handsome.

Ash can only stare at them with strange expression, ' _I wonder why they're staring at me like that._ ' He thought. Suddenly, he saw someone coming to his way. He stared to the newcomer. It was Makenna the Meloetta Hybrid, wearing black and green swim-suit. She's carrying two can of soda on her hands.

After she approached him, Ash spoke, "Oh, hello Makenna."

"Hey, kid." she replied, holding out one of the sodas. "Dr Pepper?"

"Sure." Ash picked the soda can. He snapped open the soda as Makenna sat next to him. Ash drink the soda. After that, he sighed in relief, "Whew … there's nothing more relieving than a soda can on a beach."

He turned to see that Makenna was chuckling, looking at the name of the can. "What is it?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just an inside joke between me and some others." Makenna replied, before popping the top of her own can clean off and beginning to drink the liquid. She clearly wasn't the best at savoring.

"So, Makenna, what do you think of the trip so far?" Ash asked her, "My friend is the leader of this event, so I need people's opinion about the event that has been going on around here."

"Everything seems to be in order ... save your little alcohol mishap that you managed to miss. I managed to keep three boys safe from the onslaught of your friends, three who actually managed to detect the odd smell in the drinks along with me, and noticed others becoming drunk. Afterwards, a green wave of energy swept through, and everything put itself into order again, and I managed to remember it all." Makenna told the boy, "All in all, it wasn't the best you could have done to keep things in order, and you should pay more attention to what is going on, but the damage was reversed and many minds were wiped somehow."

"I see …" Ash muttered. He didn't need to tell Makenna about his relation with the Guardians.

Suddenly, there was the same feeling he felt when he was close to a Guardian. Ash looked around to see if there's any _pure human_ walking around the beach. Makenna noticed this. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just got the feeling that something is wrong here …" He muttered, quickly shrugged off the feeling, ' _Probably Angelica trolling around._ ' Ash thought.

"Anyway, about that …" Ash said with a shrug, "I know what happened that time, and I couldn't help but to punish my friends." The Shiny Mew Hybrid muttered, "Who are these three person that you're talking about?"

"Oh, just some boys." Makenna replied, "They were younger. Over there, at the water. They had simply paid more attention than the others. I commended them, of course. Though, I am curious as to your punishment of your friends. Were they truly responsible for this?" she asked, looking Ash right in the eye.

"Well … sort of." Ash shrugged, "They said that their food was spiked with alcohol. I had gave them enough punishment to make them keep in constant vigilance anywhere at any time." Ash spoke as he stared at the place where Makenna was pointing, "… it's obvious that they've smell it. They're Growlithe Anthromorph Brothers – second year class B. Dog-like Pokemorph has sensitive nose." Ash deadpanned.

"Sure." Makenna nodded. "Ash, may I speak with you about Pierce?"

"Uh … sure." Ash said as he shifted his sitting position, "What do you want to talk about him?"

"He has been traumatized, and to help him properly, I must know what happened to him. He refuses to speak to me about it." she answered.

"Pierce … traumatized?" Ash muttered as he tilted his head to the side, "He didn't have any trauma. In fact, there he is." Ash spoke as he pointed at 'Pierce'(Eclipse-in-Pierce-body). 'Pierce' is right now surfing on a rather large wave at the ocean. He's using a black surfing board right now.

"Oh, don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you are capable of that." Makenna scolded, "Eye movements are habitual and difficult to change on a whim. I knew they were switched the moment I looked them in the eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Ash said in questioning and confused manner. But from the inside, he was seething, ' _How did she know?! It should be kept as a secret!_ ' Ash mentally scolded himself.

"I am a world class psychiatrist for a reason, Ash." she told the boy, "And your friend needs help. Even after they obviously trained to act like each other, basic habitual actions like eye movements and sometimes postures are prominent to me."

"… I still don't know what you're talking about." Ash uttered the same thing.

"Pierce and Eclipse switched. It's obvious. Let me help Pierce by telling me what has recently traumatized him besides the switch."

Ash stayed silent at the moment. Finally, he sighed, "I guess there's no point playing dumb now." He muttered, "How did you know that they've switched?"

Makenna facepalmed.

"Oh, right, sorry, eye contact and habitual eye movements and such, got it." Ash quickly responded, "So, what do you need to know about them?"

"Everything that I need to help him get over." she replied.

"Well … to be honest, Pierce got those traumas after she got violated by her sisters." Ash explained to her, "I managed to seal the memory with a weak seal since I'm afraid of damaging her mind if I use a stronger seal. I was thinking about sending her to the Mental Hospital for a therapy after we got back."

"I need to know specifics. It might feel weird to talk about it in detail, but consoling him about specific things will work better for her than generally helping her with the general idea." Makenna added.

"How specific?" Ash asked. He sure isn't going to relay the whole story about how Pierce is getting violated.

"As specific as you are comfortable doing. Anything can help." the Meloetta Hybrid told him.

"Well ..." Ash said with a small blush on his face, "Pierce was violated in the van when we got back from our recent trip from the forest. She got switched with Eclipse in our trip out of accident. Her sisters did … well … _things_ to her that involving her breast and a Nerve-Sensitivity Runes. Err … you get the point." He's not really comfortable talking about it.

Makenna nodded. "Sensitivity runes would certainly increase the reaction to them psychologically." She reasoned "That was what I really did not guess. Is there anything beyond the van scene that was torturous that I need to know?"

"On a second thought … I did destroyed her mental barrier with brute force in order to seal that memory." Ash muttered, "My medicine didn't work with her trauma, so I used my psychic ability to heal her."

Makenna winced. "No wonder she is experiencing such difficulty. Her mind is automatically struggling to recover a traumatic memory, and slowly succeeding. No wonder she went insane. At any rate, she will not cooperate with me. I will have to take initiative in helping her with some sleep followed by some suggestions and peacefully remove memories. What I would like you to do is find time to convince the girl to make an appointment with me ... and follow through with it."

"I see ..." Ash muttered, "I can take care of that."

"Good. Pierce needs help."

"When you want her to come to you?" he asked.

"As soon as you can manage, preferably before ..." Makenna started, and trailed off for a moment. "Before she switches with Eclipse again and retains the psychotic habits from being a girl, and winds up kissing somebody."

Ash gulped as he got the mental image, "I see ..." He muttered. Then, he continued, "Is that all you want to talk about?"

The Meloetta Hybrid nodded. Then, she saw a brief flash of emotion from his eyes, "You seem troubled." Makenna brought up, looking at the Shiny Mew Hybrid.

"Do I look that obvious?" Ash wondered.

"Not to most." the Meloetta Hybrid assured the boy "But everything is apparent to me."

Ash sighed, "Well, I do have problems. Every man have a problem." he spoke, "It's just me that has more of them than the rest."

"Then tell me." Makenna ordered "it would be best to talk to me. I can help, as I am fond of doing."

"… Do you know the Legend of the Twelve Guardians?" Ash asked her.

Makenna sat back and considered. "Guardian is a word used for a lot of things, but I have never heard of a group of twelve called Guardians."

Ash sighed, "Well, not everyone seems to believe that book." He muttered. Then, he looked at her, "Guardians are basically people who have the infinite power that lives in the Multiverse to protect Universe from destruction." He explained.

"There are 12 Guardians. Guardian of Darkness, Light, Technology, Aura, Time, Magic, Fire, Water, Wind, Electricity, Life and Sound." Ash told the tale, "These Guardians works together to stop the destruction of Universes around the Multiverse. These people are beyond God, with impossible and infinite power that no one could surpass and title that every deities and demons cowers."

"… Kaigetsu is the Time Guardian. He's kind, nice and has sense of humor." Ash spoke. It was obvious that Ash is somewhat daydreaming about them. He told the tale as if he has a second personality, "He also likes helping people. He helped me and given me hope to change. He also have two children that he adopted from a Universe and gave them power. He named them Phase and Shift." Then, he chuckled, "I swear, those two is really fast – faster than anything in the Multiverse. I can only wish I could be that fast."

Makenna stayed silent. Ash continued, "Then, there was Phaedrus the Technology Guardian. He's sort of apathetic, but he's far more complex than that. He was skeptical to me, saying that I could never change and will hurt my friends even more. I prove him that I've changed by accepting his challenge. I sort of succeed finished his challenge that I wouldn't hesitate to protect my friends, no matter what." Then, he chuckled, "It wasn't the first time someone tested my friendship with Daniel and Pierce."

Ash sighed, "Then, there was Angelica. This female Guardian really likes pranking people and cheerful all the time. She can be serious at times …"

"… I see her as a second mother ..." Ash softly muttered, "I may have met her once, but she already given me hope to remove my guilt. She somewhat care for me from how she interact with me. If it wasn't because of her, I would have threw myself in a volcano because of my guilt. I consider her as my second mother figure since then."

"Then, there was the Darkness Guardian." Ash spoke, looking up to the sky, "He's not like the stereotypical evil Guardian that the book always says. He's a good Guardian, with kind heart and will to help those who in need. I may don't understand him, but I know how it feels to have a lot of power and control over it, yet still can't hold themselves from destroying. He said that he can't feel any emotion beside sadness and anger, but I know, I know he could feel those emotions. It just need to take time for him to feel those emotions."

"You suggest that you have met these 'Guardians'." Makenna said.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized what he just sprouted all his thought process. The Shiny Mew Hybrid stared at Makenna, "… Yes." He muttered as he finished his can of soda, "I've met them before."

Ash placed the empty can to the ground. Suddenly, Ash lunged towards Makenna and pinned her down on the ground. He sat on her stomach, right arm on her neck and let hand on her shoulder.

"You will not tell anyone about this conversation." Ash growled threateningly. He didn't know if Makenna is one of his Royal Family or not, but the changes are extremely high since she's a Legendary Pokemorph. He wasn't going to let his family knows about it.

Makenna chuckled in his face. "It seems you are in need of some stress relieving as well." She murmured, as Ash heard a chiming from all directions that calmed him. "And threatening doesn't help you much that often, does it?"

Ash shrugged the chiming sensation that he was feeling, "While I often give empty threats, I assure you, I never give empty threats when it comes to my friends' safety." He darkly muttered, "You will not tell anyone about this conversation. Is that clear?"

Makenna gave him a kind smiled. "You know the health of others is my best interest." She told him, "And if you insist on threatening me, I will have to use a stronger technique to calm you. One you cannot shrug off easily."

"I will keep threatening you until you promise not to tell them." The Shiny Mew Hybrid replied.

Makenna frowned at him now. "I am not a part of your Royal Family, child. And could you perhaps get off of me? You don't want to give your female friends the wrong idea."

"And to repeat myself, the health of others is my greatest concern. To blab about that would hurt you, even if it wouldn't hurt your guardian friends with their infinite power." she finished.

"I still didn't hear the promising word from you." Ash muttered.

"I used the equivalent." Makenna insisted. At this point, Ash was looking very inconspicuous on top of the Meloetta Hybrid like that.

"… Fine." Ash said as he got off from her and stood from the ground. Ash lured his hand, offering her a help to get up, "But if I hear one word about my relation with the Guardian, you're going to be the one to blame."

"Hmph." Makenna responded, standing up without the helping hand, not looking bothered in the least. "Your trust issues are understandable, but unnecessary."

"I trust no one." Ash declared, "I only trust who I consider as a friend." He lowered his hand.

"As I said, trust issues."

"It is better than brainwashing you." Ash muttered, almost sarcastic, "… So, about Pierce. Where do you want her to meet you?"

"In my office, back at school."

Ash blinked, "But Pierce and Eclipse will switch back tomorrow morning once they returned ..." he muttered.

"Then send Pierce to me before we go back. I can help him anytime, anywhere. I am never really busy nowadays." Makenna told him.

"Fine. I'll get her to your tent at the Staff Camp later." Ash spoke, "We'll be there in 30 minutes … maybe less. I'll use my own way to convince her. I won't say no as an answer." He muttered, before walking away.

Ash looked back once more, and saw that the Meloetta Hybrid was gone. Just like that. He shook his head, thinking she must have teleported, before continuing on his way.

* * *

 _Later … in Ash's tent …_

Ash opened his tent and went to his backpack. He took off his shirt, pants and shoes before opening his backpack. He was rummaging something until there was a flash appeared behind him. Ash looked back but suddenly surprised when the teleported person stumbled down to him.

"Aah!" They both said, before crashing down together. They both groaned as Ash looked at the newcomer, "Efi? What are you doing here?"

"Umm … ano-"

As Ash was about to get off of Efi, he froze at the sound of giggling and looked to his side. Floating there, separate and unrestrained, were Phase and Shift, and Shift had a ball of red and black energy in front of her.

"Revenge is ours!" They cackled together, and Shift launched the ball at a surprised Ash.

The runes escaped the confinement and Ash was quite suddenly stuck to Efi. Ash frantically tried every trick in his book to be rid of those runes, but this time, they didn't budge, flickering with an alternating silver and red light.

Ash and Efi were stuck. Chest to breasts, and stomach to stomach. Trapped, pressed against each other, if Ash remembered the runes correctly, for 30 minutes.

"Ah crap!" Ash muttered. Phase and Shift giggled. They threw something on the ground as they quickly flew away from the place, locking the tent while doing so.

Ash stared to the dropped object on the ground. It was a Love Incense, ' _WHAT?! Are they going to keep me here for 30 minutes with Efi sticking on me and a Love Incense on the ground?!_ ' Ash screamed in his mind.

"Umm … Ash? Why I can't … pull myself off?" Eclipse said as she tried to release herself. Ironically, she's not wearing anything aside her bra and panties.

Ash deeply blushed upon realizing it, "U-Umm … E-Eclipse, why are you not wearing anything?" He shuttered.

"I- I was trying to master my move called 'Teleport' back in my tent." Efi spoke, blushing, "I was supposed to teleport several centimeters from where I was standing, but somehow I teleported to this spot."

"Ash? Why I can't release myself?" The Espeon Athromorph spoke, frantic.

"Calm down, Efi. I have a certain friend that likes to troll people and pranks others." Ash deadpanned.

"Umm … can you release us?" Efi asked.

"Sadly, no. We have to stay like this for about half an hour."

"Half an hour?!"

"Yeah …" Ash muttered. Suddenly, he felt the urge to kiss her. It was small but noticeable as his hormones starts to rise. Efi also felt the same thing. Ash looked to the Love Incense, "Looks like it's taking effect."

"W-What do you mean? What is happening?" Efi shuttered, blushing deeply.

"My friend dropped a Love Incense nearby. I think they're trying to make us mate with each other." Ash muttered, still blushing. Efi stayed silent, but she seems to have a small smile on her face.

"Ash … who are your friends?" The Espeon Anthromorph asked, "From what I see, they looked like a Pokemon Absol, but … wierder."

Ash stayed silent at the moment. Then, he sighed, "I guess there's no harm doing it." He muttered. Ash placed his palm on her head, taking the ownership of her soul. He quickly adjusted the protocol and removed most of it to prevent anything bad happened.

Efi got the strange feeling that Ash just did something to her, "Ash? What are you doing?" she nervously asked.

"Efi … I have a story for you." Ash muttered. Then, he proceed to tell everything about him to her. His status as a Multiverse being, about his past life, about his power, and about everything of him. He also told her that he had taken the ownership of her soul. After he was finished, Efi was in shock.

"… Wow ..." Efi muttered in awe. Who knows that the person she has crush with didn't really came from this world?

"Yeah." Ash slowly nodded.

They stayed silent at the moment. The Love Incense was taking effect as they slowly wrap their arms around them in hugging position. Efi blushed even more when she felt his arm around her body. It's just so big and powerful. She can't believe that she noticed this one just now!

"Ash ..." Efi said with a huge blush on her face, "Can- Can I kiss you?"

Ash gulped as he felt the Love Incense taking effect. There's still 10 minutes before the Sticky Runes disappeared. He tried to crack it, but only to meet the same Magic Signature as before, ' _Phase and Shift must've asked Angelica to enchant and upgrade the Runes so it'll turn like this._ ' Ash mused.

He also felt the Love Incense influencing him. He may be the best person who can restrain himself, but every person has their limit. Sure, he can hold the Love Incense for days, but he wasn't sure if Efi could restrain herself.

Ash's expression soften as she start kissing him. Ash kissed him back. They keep kissing for about 5 minutes, before finally departing. Efi gasped as she start heavily breathing. She never knew Ash was a good kisser.

"Efi … the Love Incense is influencing you." Ash softly spoke.

"I- I know, but I … I just couldn't help myself." Efi said with a huge blush, "Ash … please take me, Ash. Make me yours … I beg you ..." the Espeon Anthromorph starts imagining about what Ash could do to her on the bed.

Ash gulped, "Efi … I don't think you're ready yet."

"Ash …" Efi whispered as she grabbed his hand, "Make me yours, Ash … I want you to get _inside_ me, Ash … Ravage me, Ash … please ..." She whispered with a huge blush on her face.

' _5 minutes left …_ ' Ash thought, ' _Then I can get out from here._ ' Ash quickly carved a rune to her back with his hands. He may doesn't have claws to carve runes like Pierce does, but he can transform his hand and carve a runes with it.

Efi leaned forward and kissed him once more. Ash kissed her back to reduce the influence from the Love Incense, ' _2 minutes …'_

Efi released the kiss, "Take me Ash … please ..."

"I can't, Efi. We're not ready yet." Ash shuttered.

Right after the Runes break apart, Ash quickly released himself and smashed the Love Incense, destroying it. However, he suddenly yelped in surprise as Efi tackled him down to the bed next to him. It seems Efi is still in her intoxicated state.

"I'm going to make me yours … Ash ..." Efi spoke as she slowly slid her hands into his … private area, "Mmm … I love you Ash … more than you could ever imagine … You saved my life … Now I'm going to repay it ..."

"No." Ash spoke as he released her hand from his … private area. Ash threw Efi to the side and pinned her down. He stared straight to her eyes and used a modified Hypnosis attack. Efi's eyes starts to drop as she slowly went to sleep, dreaming about having hours of _fun time_ with Ash.

Ash sighed in relief, "Whew … I hope that's enough to keep her hormones down." he muttered. The Shiny Mew Hybrid used his power to remove her intoxicated state. After it was done, Ash stood from the ground and went out from the tent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

Here we can see Pierce doing workouts at the makeshift gym area that was specifically made for the class. It was located at the end of the Class A Camp Site. Right now, Pierce is pumping weight on a gymnastic machinery. She's only wearing her black training bra and short black training pants.

' _I hope nothing bad will happen today._ ' Pierce thought, ' _I already had enough karma for today._ '

Pierce pulled the pump hard, pushing her frustration on it. The weight steel on the machine clashed with its ceiling as the shaft suddenly released the weight steel. The weight steel went down to the ground. Unfortunately, since Pierce's hair was swaying that way, her hair got caught on the crashing. She yelped as her hair suddenly pulled downward and stuck on the broken machine.

"Dammit!" Pierce hissed. She tried to press the release button, but no avail. The button just got jammed. She was about to send a telepathy message to Ash until she heard something.

"Need a help?"

She looked at the source and saw Shula standing there. He's only wearing dark red short pants since he had finished his training.

"Do I look like I need help?" Pierce sarcastically responded.

"Well, you do look like need some help." Shula replied.

"… Fine. Can you help me?" She replied.

"Sure. Let me just ..." Shula muttered as he walked towards the back side of the machine. There, he saw one weight steel there with a rune carved on it. He took a closer look to it, and gasped upon realizing it, "15000 kilograms? Are you really that strong?"

"Just shut up and help me, dammit!" Pierce muttered, almost shouting.

"Okay, okay, let's see here ..." The Infernape Hybrid start tinkering the machine as he tried something. After that, he pressed the Rune to deactivate it. After he deactivated the Rune, Pierce quickly got off from the machine.

Then, Shula inspected the weight steel, "Hey … this isn't really made out of steel. It's just a styrofoam with several runes on it." he realized.

"Of course, idiot. You think I would use a real steel?" Pierce asked him.

"Well … yeah. But doesn't steel is much more potent than Styrofoam?" Shula hummed in thought.

Pierce's eyes flashed in anger. She walked up to him, grabbed him, lifted him off the ground and gave a glare that no one could ever imagine, "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"What?! No! I mean- Whoa!" Pierce yelped in surprise as Eclipse suddenly smashed him to the ground, "Oomph!"

"You do know that I can easily destroy you to pieces. I can easily break your bones and shatter them into dusts. Now, what do you mean by that?" Pierce darkly spoke, dark aura swirling around her and shadows around them start to swirl with dark aura.

Shula fearfully gulped as he realized how strong she was, "No! I mean- Umm … I never said you're weak or anything. I'm just saying that using steel as a weight is much more potent than a styrofoam." He shuttered.

The aura around Pierce start to fade as she soften her expression. After everything went back to normal, Pierce looked away, "Hrmph."

Pierce rubbed her shoulder, "… Thank you for helping me." She slowly muttered.

The Infernape Hybrid blinked in surprise, "Uh … Okay ..."

The former Absol Hybrid turned around and faced him, "As a reward, I give you this." She leaned forward and proceed to kiss his cheek. Shula's eyes widened in surprise. Pierce pulled back and giggled at his reaction, before walking away towards her own camp.

Shula just stood there, still in shock. He put his hand on the spot where Pierce had just kissed him, ' _Eclipse just kissed me …_ ' he thought, ' _She kissed me!_ '

Meanwhile, not far from the place, Ash and Daniel can be seen standing there. Ash have his palm on his face while Daniel looked like about to faint. Finally, Daniel said, "We need to get her to Makenna before she did something like that again."

"Agreed." Ash nodded. Then, they both teleported away.

* * *

 _Later at Ash's camp …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the floor with Daniel next to him. At the other side is Pierce and Eclipse standing there. They're still wearing the same clothes as before. Why Eclipse was there? Ash felt bad that he had kept Eclipse in the dark. So it's time for him to take the ownership of his soul and tell him everything.

"Alright. First, Eclipse. I want you to come over here." Ash spoke. Eclipse did as he told. He crawled to him and sat in front of him.

Ash placed his palm on his forehead. He quickly took the ownership of his soul after he touched him. After that, he modified the protocol to prevent any misunderstanding from happening. After it was done, he spoke, "Okay. Done."

"What did you do?" Eclipse asked.

"I just took the ownership of your soul. Daniel can explain it to you." Ash spoke as he looked at her. Eclipse nodded. The former Umbreon Hybrid went to Daniel and started a conversation.

Ash nodded approvingly. He crawled to Pierce and sat right in front of her, "Pierce. We need to talk."

"What is it?" She replied, crossing her arm.

"I want you to talk to Makenna and get yourself healed." Ash explained.

However, before he could explain even further, Pierce spoke, "No."

"Why did you refuse?" Ash asked again.

"Just … no." Pierce shook her head, "She was trying to brainwash me."

Ash sighed, "Pierce," he stood from the ground, "While you can make any kind of assumption about her, you should realize that she was bind with the Doctor Oath that disallow her to do any of those bad things."

The Shiny Mew Hybrid walked to the exit and opened the tent, "Pierce, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Pierce questioned, standing up from the ground.

"You'll see ..." Ash spoke with a smile. Then they went out from the tent.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash and Pierce are now walking around the forest. They had been walking for an hour now, and Pierce seems to be anxious with their destination.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Pierce just keep asking the same question again and again. Strangely, Ash said the same answer again and again without feeling annoyed with her repeated question. Then finally, they stopped at a huge bush, "Okay, we're here."

"It's just a bush." Pierce commented.

Ash chuckled, "What we are going to see here is not the bush. But-" Ash charged a Cut attack on his left arm, "We are going to see what's on the other side." Then, he slashed the bush, cutting it from the root.

The bush went down to the ground, showing what's in the other side. There, Pierce gasped in awe as she looked what was behind the bush.

There, she saw a very beautiful meadow. There are colorful flowers growing around the place, the pleasant sunlight that was illuminating the area, the giant mountains that showed its beauty, the trees that was decorating the place, the river that was flowing down from the mountain to the spot … everything is simply perfect and impossibly beautiful. It was as if the Guardians had made it together by their own delicate hands.

' _Technically, it was my creation. This design is the same design I used to create the pocket dimension that I gave the Darkness Guardian._ ' Ash thought, ' _All thanks to Angelica for the inspiration._ '

"What do you think?" Ash asked her.

"It's … beautiful ..." Pierce muttered in awe.

Ash grabbed her hand and walked towards the river. There, he sat on the ground, "Now, I'm going to teach you something."

"What is it?" Pierce said, eager to learn a new Move from Ash.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid held his palm close to her. Suddenly, there was a wind blowing through the meadow. The flowers suddenly start glowing with beautiful blue aura and start emitting aura wave that soothe Pierce's emotions. The aura from the flower starts to fly up to the air and went to his palm. It start swirling around his palm, like an Aura Sphere, but … different.

"Do you remember this technique, Pierce?" Ash asked.

"… It was the same technique that you used years ago to cheer Daniel up when his laptop got wet ..." Pierce muttered, trying to remember the moment …

* * *

 _Flashback … 5 years ago …_

"Huaaaah!" Daniel cried out. Here we can see Ash, Daniel and Pierce resting in the garden at the Ketchum Residence's backyard. Ash is busy tenting the flowers while Pierce is busy carving Water-Spray Runes on the wall close to the flowers. Daniel is now sitting around the corner with his laptop on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Ash said as they ran towards Daniel. There, he found Daniel crying. They soon discovered why Daniel is crying, "Aww … your laptop got wet."

"I- *Sniff* I don't know t- that the water bottle is leaking … *Sniff*" Daniel cried. Next to him, there's a spilled bottle of water lying there.

Ash picked up Daniel's laptop and flipped it. Some water came out from the laptop, "Hmm … we'll buy another one, okay?"

"I- I don't want a new one." Daniel sniffed.

"Okay then, Daniel." Ash spoke as he grabbed his shoulder and lifted him up. He let Daniel stood before speaking, "Then I'll just give you this."

Ash held his palm on the air. Suddenly, wind start to blow as the flower starts to glow. The flower start glowing with blue aura that is somewhat soothe them. Then, the aura from the flower starts to fly and went to Ash's palm, swirling around like an Aura Sphere.

Suddenly, the sphere just solidified by itself. The wind stops blowing and the glow suddenly faded. Ash gave the sphere to Daniel, "Here. Try this."

Daniel sniffed and picked the sphere from his hand. The sphere suddenly changed color into silver blue color and start emitting soothing aura that was comforting Daniel. The Lucario Anthromorph starts to calm down, and soon smile spread on her face. He closed his eyes as he relaxed, "Thanks Ash. But ..."

"You don't have to worry about that, Daniel. You have specialty over Technology, remember? You can just pull the water out from your laptop with your Water Manipulation and use your Technology Manipulation to fix it." Ash soothed.

Daniel sniffed, "T-Thanks Ash." He said as he hugged him.

"No problem, Daniel."

* * *

 _End of Flashback …_

Ash smiled as Pierce finished the flashback. The sphere suddenly solidified. The wind slowly stopped as the flowers' glow faded. After that, he spoke, "You still remember it. I remember the time when you also want the same object like Daniel, but I refused to give you one." Then, he offered it to her, "Now, try it."

Pierce slowly took the sphere from his hand. After she touched it, the sphere color suddenly turned into dark grey. She released her rare pleasant smile as she felt the soothing sensation from the orb. The former Absol Hybrid start caressing the orb as she felt all those sensation. She haven't felt this sensation for so long … last time she felt this sensation … is-

The time when her parents still alive.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the memories of her parents. She still regret the moment when she killed them, even now, she still regretted it. She felt like a failure for not being able to control her own power. Tears starts to leak from her eyes, "… Mother ..." she whispered.

Ash wrapped his hand around Pierce and pulled her closer to him, "Pierce ..." Ash soothed, "What is the past is already the past … You can't do anything about it but to try to fix them."

"Pierce, I know you don't really like me ..." Ash spoke, sad expression was projected by his tone, "I know and I realized what I have done to you. But I'm doing this for your own good."

"… Why did you want to befriend a failure like me?" Pierce whispered, "I can't even control my power. I've killed many people that I hold dearly … why would you befriend a failure and a murderer like me?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." Ash whispered, "Everyone does. Life is not all what it seems, Pierce. You thought your life is bad, cruel, and filled with nothing but disappointment and regret."

Then, Ash looked straight to his eyes, "But to me, you have a good life, much better than I am." He spoke, his expression fell into sadness, "Pierce … I have a Family who wants to turn me into an emotionless weapon that would not hesitate to kill anyone. I can't live a normal life because they keep trying to make me stronger so I can go out of control. I didn't really come from this Universe and my power keeps growing and growing to the level where everyone will despite and fears me."

Ash placed his palm on the top of the sphere. The sphere suddenly turned into dark blue. Pierce's eyes widened as she felt emotion coming out from the sphere. She could feel disappointment, despair, suffering and sadness coming out from it. But at the same time, it also filled with trust, happiness, memories and kindness. It was when she realized that Ash had connected his soul with hers through the sphere.

"Do you feel them, Pierce?" Ash spoke.

"I ..." Pierce was hesitated.

"Those are my emotions to you." Ash spoke, "I felt disappointment because you don't want to be healed. Makenna can be trusted, because the Guardians had recommended her to become your healer. I trust the Guardians. Why can't you?"

Pierce stayed silent. Ash continued, "I felt despair because of my struggle to train you to help you control your power. I felt like a failure for not being able to help you to control your power, since I also struggling to control my own power."

"I felt suffering because I have to keep my Family from touching you and Daniel." Ash whispered, "I don't want you to be turned into a weapon like what they did to me. I don't want you to suffer like me ..."

"I felt sadness because you don't really trust me." Ash spoke, "I felt those emotion because of how you act towards me. I want you to change, Pierce."

Then, Ash placed his head on her shoulder, "… but I also have positive emotion to you."

"I trust you with my heart, Pierce. I trust you with all my life and secrets … with everything." Ash spoke, "We have spent the rest of our life together along with Daniel, Pierce. I trust you with all my heart. Why can't you trust me like that?"

Pierce stayed silent. It was obvious that she has an argument with her own self. Ash continued, "I felt happiness because you've made a progress with yourself. I am happy with the way you are, but I also want you to become better than this."

Then, Ash looked at the garden, "My soul is also filled with memories. Why? Because I want to forever cherish those memories about us and keep them forever as my life support. You and Daniel are the only one who can support me, Pierce."

"… I felt kindness because I only want the best for you." Ash whispered, "I want to help you, care you, heal you, accompany you on the path we are taking. But with the trust that I am lacking, how can I help you with your path, Pierce?"

Ash pulled his hand away as the orb color turned back to dark gray. Pierce could no longer feel his emotion. Then, Ash straightened himself and pointed to the sky, "Did you see those clouds?"

Pierce looked up to the sky. There are several orange clouds that was floating around the place. It was obvious that it was afternoon. It looked beautiful, and the sun that was hiding behind the mountain adds the bonus.

Ash continued, "Do you see that cloud?" He pointed at one of the cloud. This cloud looked like three clouds joining together … but not …

"Yes."

"Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?" Ash spoke. Pierce looked down as she remembered the moment …

* * *

 _Flashback … 4 years ago …_

"Huaaaaah~" Pierce yawned. We can see Pierce, Ash and Daniel are resting at their Junior High School rooftop. It was afternoon that time. Right now, they are lying down on the solid ground of the rooftop while staring at the clouds.

"This is boring." Daniel whined. He looked at Ash, "Do you have something in mind, Ash?"

"Well, we could always play football in the arena, but the third years are using it." Ash trailed off, thinking about activity that could fill their time.

Suddenly, Daniel snapped his finger, "I know!" He spoke, "What about the clouds? We try to find the clouds that have the most unique shape."

"That's a good idea." Ash muttered. He looked at Pierce, "What do you think, Pierce?"

"… Okay." Pierce nodded.

Then, they start pointing up to the clouds while picking the best clouds that has the most unique shape.

"That one looked like a turtle."

"That one looked like a Growlithe."

"That one looked like a dick." Pierce muttered, pointing at one of the clouds. This clouds looked like three clouds joining together, but not really joining together … It looked like what he had described.

Ash and Daniel can only stare at him incredulously. They looked at the clouds and, indeed, it was shaped as what he was describing. Finally, Ash sighed, "Pierce, try to find something … not explicit, okay?"

Pierce nodded. They keep doing this activity until it was noon. Finally, after they realized that it was 5PM, Ash sat up from the ground, "Okay. I think we should head back now."

Pierce and Daniel sat up from the ground. They was about to stood until Daniel spoke, "Wait."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I um …" Daniel muttered, "I … We're best friends together, right?" he spoke.

"Of course, Daniel. We're best friends, right Pierce?" Ash said, looking at Pierce. Pierce gave an affirmative nod.

"Umm … I just heard this from your books … and uh ..." Daniel muttered. Then, he looked up at Ash, "Can we promise each other that we will forever stay as best friends and will never neglect each other? I want to swear it by the name of Multiverse." Then, he tilted his head, "I heard about it in the novel you gave me. I want to try it."

Ash frowned. Then, he sighed, "Fine. There's no harm doing it, anyway." Ash held his hand forward. Daniel smiled. Pierce nodded as they placed their hand on Ash's hand.

Finally, they chanted, "We, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum 'nee Kakaarak/Daniel Ramose/Pierce Faraak, swear and promise with our life, mind and soul that we will forever be friends together, never betray each other, help each other, always side together, always trust each other and always protect each other. We swear it by the name of Multiverse!"

Then, there was a crack from the whole Universe. They ignored this and thought that it was just their imagination. After that, Ash spoke, "Okay … Daniel, you're going to give me that novel. It's getting too much in your head."

"Aww ..." Daniel whined. Then, he muttered, "Fine. I already finished reading it, anyway."

Then, they left into the school, intending to go back home.

* * *

 _Flashback End …_

"… That time, we don't really know anything." Ash spoke, "Daniel recited the same thing in one of my novel book. We swear it together and bind us together in one rope."

Pierce stayed silent. Ash released his hand from her back and grabbed her shoulder. He turned her slightly to see her eyes, "Pierce. I only want the best for you. I do this not because of the oath we take, not because how powerful you are, but because you are my friend."

"Now." Ash spoke, "Do you want to visit Makenna's tent to get yourself healed, or do you want me instead to try to heal you?"

Pierce stayed silent. Finally, after a minute that seems like an hour, she spoke, "Fine … I'll go ..." She muttered. Then, she looked at Ash, "I trust you, Ash."

* * *

 _Later at 6PM ... at Makenna's tent …_

Ash and Pierce are now standing in front of Makenna's tent. Pierce is now wearing a black shirt with black pants and black sandal. Ash is also wearing the same thing. Pierce still have the orb that Ash gave her earlier.

"Okay. Let's go." Ash spoke, slowly pushing her into the tent, hands holding together.

Getting into the tent, they saw Makenna sitting there. Makenna the Meloetta Hybrid is wearing green sleep robes, telling them that she was about to sleep until they called her.

Ash and Pierce sat on the pillows in front of her. The former Absol Hybrid tightened her hands. Ash smiled. He stared at her and gave a mental reassurance to her. After that, Pierce calmed down and patiently stared at Makenna.

"Hello, Pierce ... It is a pleasure to see you here." Makenna greeted the girl.

"Yes." Pierce nodded. She looked to Ash, before looking back at Makenna, "I am sorry for my behavior back then. I don't really know what has come over me."

"I assure you, your previous experience with others taking advantage of you is understandable. That and your trauma together brought about this need to stay as far away from me as possible." Makenna smiled.

"… Okay." Pierce spoke. She doesn't know how to answer that. Ash crawled forward and whispered something to Makenna's ear, before standing up and sat behind Pierce.

"Well, Pierce, first let me assure you that all I will be doing is calm your response to those traumatizing memories so that they carry no weight towards your actions and thoughts. They will simply become events, and only those traumatic experiences will be affected." Makenna promised, "I will do nothing other than help you recover. You will experience no negative side effects whatsoever. I promise you."

Pierce opened her mouth to respond. However, Ash placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Pierce." He assured. Then, he looked at Makenna, "Do it."

Makenna nodded. "Please, Pierce. Close your eyes and relax as much as you can."

Pierce closed her eyes and let herself relax, and began to hear a familiar chiming. She began to feel herself calming even more, relaxing until there was nothing but the pillow underneath her which was particularly comfortable. The girl felt herself sinking into that pillow.

"Pierce ..." Makenna's voice reached the girl from ... somewhere. "Please visualize the things that have troubled you in recent years." she requested.

Pierce complied. The emotions accompanying the events, the trauma, it was all gone. Those events felt like nothing more than factual events, things that happened to be in her past. Being violated by her sisters, for one. "Good, do you understand what you are feeling now?"

"… Yes." Pierce murmured aloud.

"That is perfectly all right. These events are not something to experience life differently over. Only a short time longer, and you will be out of this body and into your own, where knowing of these events shall not affect you in any manner. Do you understand?"

"Yes ..."

"Would you open your eyes?" the voice murmured to Pierce, who complied. Makenna sat in front of him, calm, nonthreatening. Pierce, on top of understanding the situation, as well as feeling clarity within her mind once more, now understood the difference between affecting the mind like Ash would do, forcefully, and affecting the mind like Makenna here would, calmly, peacefully, and to be helpful. Makenna could be trusted. Ash … she trust him with everything.

Pierce's eyes opened knowing. She knew everything again. Her mind was clear.

"How do you feel?" Ash asked her.

"I … I felt better ..." Pierce replied, blinking.

"I told you she won't do anything like that of sort." The Shiny Mew Hybrid spoke, chuckling.

Finally, Pierce looked at Makenna, "What did you do to me? Did you just brainwash me or something?"

"I did exactly what I said I would do, nothing more, nothing less." Makenna assured Pierce, "Your traumatic memories will no longer affect you, and as you can feel, your mind is clear. Sane, or as sane as anyone in this world can be." She finished, giggling a bit at the end.

"But you didn't tell me anything about how to do it." Pierce pointed out.

"I relaxed you, told you to think of the traumatic memories, and consoled you to integrate those memories into your sense of calm." Makenna explained.

"That doesn't explain the Magic technique that you used." Pierce spoke, crossing her arm.

"No magic. Pure sound." Makenna corrected. "Please, child, calm down."

"I am calm. I just want to know how you did it." Pierce muttered.

"I know how to do it, although it requires Magic to do so." Ash spoke, gaining their attention, "But what mostly intrigues me is how you did it without Magic. Everyone including Meloetta species needs Magic to soothe people like that."

"Decades of practice and a particular capability towards the manipulation of sound." She said, "Now, I need some sleep. Good luck, Pierce. I am glad I could help you."

"Okay … Thanks for your help." Pierce spoke as they stood up. Then, Ash and Pierce left her tent.

* * *

 _Later that night ..._

Ash is now waiting in front of Miku's tent. Right now, he's wearing his formal outfit.

Ash is now wearing a black formal jacket that has a dark golden color at the edges. Additionally, there's a white handkerchief on his left breast pocket. He also wearing a black formal pants, with the same dark golden color at the edges. He's wearing a black belt with a hidden hostler on his back, which contain a Suppressed Beretta 92FS pistol. He also wearing a black formal shoes.

He also wearing black fedora hat, making him looked like a men in black. His fur are also looks shinier than usual and his eyes are somehow shimmering with blue glow that looked both beautiful and enchanting – making him twice as attractive to women as before. All in all, he looked like the most perfect man in the world.

You see, several hours ago, the staff of the event announced that they're going to have a dancing party in a Ball at Kakaara's Royal Family House. This happened because his father was a member of that Royal Family until he married with his mother and took the Ketchum title. After they heard that Ash is having a trip with the entire school to the forest, which is coincidentally close with their Royal Family, they decided to invite him for a formal celebration of the birthday of their new heir and heiress of the Royal Family. However, after they heard about the school, they decided to invite every one of them to the Ball. They said that everyone must paired with each other, and the pair must be male and female. Daniel decided to pair with Shannon and Ash decided to pair with Miku since Efi had already left to the Ball alone. Eclipse and Shula had trouble with the pairing since they both wants to pair with Pierce. However, since Sandasu wants to be paired with Eclipse, he relented and let Shula to pair with Pierce.

Right now, Ash is waiting for Miku to come out from her tent. He pulled up his sleeve, showing his golden watch, "Nggh … I wonder why Miku took so long in the tent." He wondered.

"I'm here." He heard a voice as Miku came out from the tent. Ash looked up and surprised with what he saw.

Miku looked like the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She's wearing black long dress that was shimmering with dark yet comforting aura. She has her arm and foot covered with stockings, and she's wearing a black skin gloves. She wears a black formal female shoes with short heels. All in all, she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Miku giggled as she stared at the gaping Ash. She stood towards him, and spun – releasing some dark sparks while doing so. Finally, she said, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful ..." Ash muttered. He quickly snapped from his confusion once he realized what he just said.

Miku blushed upon hearing it. She looked down, "T- Thank you ..." She shyly muttered.

Ash bowed down to him, before offering his hand to her, "Miku Ketchum. Would you like to come with me to the ceremony?" He asked with calm yet gentle tone.

"Y- Yes." Miku shuttered, still blushing, "Yes I would." Then, she grabbed his hand. After that, they walk off to the place.

* * *

 _Later at the Kakaara Royal Family House … at the Ball Room ..._

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Kakaara's Royal Family House. Can I see your invitation?"

Here we can see Ash and Miku standing at the main gate of the Kakaara Royal Family House. The whole place is huge, more like a huge castle that was made in medieval time. It was placed at the Aura Kingdom – where almost all the population there are Riolu and Lucario species. Right now, they are standing at the front gate, facing at the guard that was standing there. This guard is a Lucario Hybrid.

"Uh … sure." Ash spoke as he pulled out his letter from his pocket. Miku also did the same thing. The guard examined the letter, before saying, "Alright. You can go."

They entered the castle and continued to go to the Ball Room. They stopped at the entrance door. The door was huge and looked like made of gold. It was obvious that this Ball Room is really huge. Then, they were greeted by two Lucario Hybrids wearing a black tuxedo suit, "Hello there. May I address your name please?"

"Miku Ketchum." Miku introduced himself.

"Ashura Satoshi Ketchum 'nee Kakaara." Ash spoke his name.

After they heard his name, their eyes widened, "Ah … Ash Ketchum. It is a pleasure to meet you here. We thank you for your presence here. Come, we will show you your place."

The two Lucario Hybrids proceed to open the huge door. There, Miku gasped upon seeing it.

The Ball Room is huge and the whole place looks beautiful and ancient. Many decorations with bright blue color decorating the place, white clothes adorning the walls, unique chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, beautiful melody played on the background, the whole place is simply amazing.

Many people with various species are wandering around the place, but most of them are Lucarios and Riolus. Many unique tables and chairs are placed around the place. Foods, drinks and many kind of cuisines are placed on the long table at several spot of the room.

' _No wonder there's so many Lucarios and Riolus around. Aura Kingdom is basically a kingdom for those who can use aura. And by that means, Lucario and Riolus._ ' Ash thought, ' _Although there are some Legendary Pokemorph and Pokemorph live in the kingdom, they have to know how to use aura in basic in order to live in this kingdom._ '

Ash looked at the left. There, he saw Daniel sitting not far from them, talking and laughing with several other Lucarios and Riolus, ' _Daniel can finally have a friend with his own kind. It's nice to see him accepted in this kingdom. Maybe because of his power and skill, perhaps?_ ' he wondered, ' _Doesn't matter. I'm happy to see him happy like that. I hope it will last long._ '

He looked forward and noticed several people dancing in front of the huge podium. There, he saw Pierce and Shula dancing there. He snickered when he saw their expressions. Pierce looked peeved, while Shula looked nervous. From their dancing movement, it seems Shula didn't have many experience with dancing, ' _Really … that looked like Pierce teaching Shula how to dance._ ' He snickered.

They finally stopped at one of the wealthy table. The table isn't huge, but the looks is simply marvelous. The table is made of a chocolate-colored wood with many unique carving on it. The chair is also the same, except it was with red fabrics. The two Lucario Hybrid servants turned around and bowed at them, "Enjoy the celebration, Mister Ketchum, Miss Ketchum. The crowning ceremony will start shortly." Then, they walked away.

Ash patiently sitting on the chair while looking around the area. Miku is staring at him with her rare grateful expression. They stayed silent at the moment, before Miku finally break the ice, "Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash responded.

"What do you know about Kakaara Royal Family?" Miku asked.

"Well … Kakaara Royal Family is my father's Royal Family, once." Ash hummed. He put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose, "I want to take the last name 'Kakaara' as well since I'm one of the descendant of Kakaara Royal Family as well. But since I am still a minor, I can't take more than one Royal Family title. I took the last name 'nee Kakaara as it means that I will have reserved second last name 'Kakaara' once I reached 18."

"Kakaara Royal Family is one of the strongest Royal Family, taking place at the second place before Ketchum Royal Family." Ash explained, "They have specialization over Magic and Aura energy. They also the one who invented and found the way how to mix Aura and Magic for both industrial and military use. Almost everyone in their family are Lucarios and Riolus – meaning that they're natural born warrior. Kakaara Royal Family sided with the Light, but sometimes sided with Grey or Neutral, but never Dark. They have many enemies. This Royal Family's only ally is Ketchum Family."

"Even almost all people in Kakaara Royal Family are born warrior, some of them choose to become a Scientist and Inventor." Ash explained, "Some also became an adventurer – venturing around the world to discover the mystery of this world that has yet been touched. Of all Royal Family, Kakaara Royal Family is the only family that always free of corruption and manipulation."

"Wow …" Miku muttered in awe.

Ash was about to continue until he saw something shining from the ceiling. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the source. Miku seems to notice this, "Ash, what's wrong?" she asked.

However, before Ash could respond, the announcer suddenly spoke, _**"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the new heir and heiress of Kakaara Royal Family: Acier Kakaara and Hope Kakaara!"**_

Everyone clapped as they turned their attention to the main stage. There, two Lucario Hybrids came out from the back stage.

The first Lucario Hybrid is a male, about 6 feet tall with lean muscular build. From the looks, he's about 15 years old. This young Lucario Hybrid has blue eyes, light blue hair with black stripe at the middle, white skin and looked powerful. This royal Lucario Hybrid is wearing white robes with white shirt underneath. He also wears white formal pants and white formal shoes. To most people, this Lucario Hybrid looked intimidating, but to most women, this Lucario looks handsome and attractive. Ash assumed that his name is Acier Kakaara.

The second Lucario Hybrid is a female, about 5'9" feet-inch tall with lean yet seductive build. From the looks, he's about 14 years old and looked similar with her male counterpart. Ash assumed they were brothers and sisters. This young and beautiful Lucario Hybrid has icy blue eyes, long beautiful light blue hair, white skin and looks powerful. This beautiful royal Lucario Hybrid is wearing a black beautiful dress, with many beautiful sparks. She also wears a black pants and black short-heel shoes. All in all, this female Lucario Hybrid looks utterly beautiful and powerful at the same way. Ash assumed that her name is Hope Kakaara.

Everyone clapped their hands as they waved their hands to the crowds. Then, Four Lucario walked out from the back stage. The first one is a Lucario Anthromorph. He looked quite big and tough. The second one is a Lucario Hybrid. He looked lean and fast. The third one is a Lucario Anthromorph. He looked strong and smart. And the fourth one is Lucario Hybrid. This one looked thin. All of them looked powerful – powerful than anyone in this room except Ash, Daniel, Pierce and Eclipse.

' _Well … they choose them for a reason, you know?_ ' Ash dryly thought.

" _ **And here we welcome the Four Protector!"**_ The announcer shouted as everyone clapped. The four Lucario that had appeared waved their hands at them.

"Ash, what's a Four Protector?" Miku suddenly asked.

Ash turned to her and answered her question, "Four Protector are a place for those who had sworn to protect and serve the heir and heiress until they become Lord and Lady of the Royal Family." Ash explained, "Every Royal Family has Four Protector. It's sort of a tradition for the Royal Families since the beginning of time. The Four Protector was chosen from a tournament – the Wave Tournament that was open to anyone that lives in Aura Kingdom. They only choose 4 person from thousands of candidates who win the battle, and placed them as the Four Protector. The Four Protector must be young – ranged about 14 to 18 years old."

"Wow …" Miku said with awe, "Do we have a Four Protector as well?"

Ash chuckled, "No, Miku. We don't have Four Protector. The Head Royal Family thought that the heir and heiress must be strong enough to protect themselves if they want to become Lord and Lady." He explained, "Plus, choosing the Four Protector for our family is going to create a chaos. People who have lusts for power will attack them, and so on. This is another reason why we don't have Four Protector."

Then, two chair appeared at the top middle of the stage. The heir and heiress strode towards the two chair and sat on it. Then, the announcer said, _**"And now, we will start the induction of the new heir and heiress!"**_

Everyone clapped their hand. From the back stage, a Lucario Anthromorph wearing golden robe appeared to the main stage. He looked old, and looked so much of a priest. Everyone went silent as he walked towards the heir and heiress, and spoke, "Greetings, Acier, Hope."

"Today, we will start the inauguration." the old man said. His voice echoed through the entire hall, "Acier Kakaara, child of Rina Kakaara. Do you swear by your life to forever serve and help us to reach our golden future?"

"Yes. I will forever serve and help my family to reach the golden future." Acier chanted.

"Hope Kakaara, child of Rina Kakaara. Do you swear by your life to forever serve and help us to reach our golden future?"

"Yes. I will forever serve and help my family to reach the golden future." Hope chanted.

After they finished, everyone clapped their hands and cheered out loud. Then, the announcer shouted, _**"And now, we continue to our event."**_ Then, the melody continues as some people around the ball gathered at the center of the room and starts dancing.

After that, Miku turned her attention to Ash, "So, Ash, what were you saying?"

Ash snapped from his shock, "Oh, right. Ahem … anyway, Kakaara Royal Family are the only Royal Family that doesn't share their knowledge and power. They only keep them for themselves." Ash quickly explained, "They created weapons for themselves, they created unique moves for themselves, el cetera el cetera – they only consider those who was worthy enough to see their library and training ground."

"Have you ever visited their library?" Miku asked.

"I did. Thanks to my connection with the family." Ash nodded, "In fact, I already read and memorized all their books in their library when I was 8. Their books are unique and could never be found anywhere in this world. It was as if they have all the knowledge of Aura in this world. I also have met and learn many things from most tutors from Kakaara Royal Family. Their teaching is hard beyond impossible, but really effective and worth it."

The Zoroark Anthromorph's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yup. Did you see the heir and heiress over there?" Ash gestured to the two Lucario Hybrids at the main stage, "Those two are my childhood friends. We often play together along with Daniel and Pierce when we were 7. You don't know this since you were moved to the Royal Family House several months later after I found you – the time when they went for a trip to Kalos." Then, he paused, "Actually, we used to live together and survive together back when we were lost in the forest 12 years ago. We promised to look each other's back and never betray to each other."

"Wait, so they're your friends?" Miku said, shocked.

"Yup. If you want to look for someone who is as strong as I am, Acier and Rina are those person." Ash spoke as he stared to the stage, ' _Strong as the old me._ ' Ash thought, ' _Let's see if they could defeat me now._ '

Acier looked around and his blue eyes met Ash's brown eyes. Ash smiled and gave a small hand wave. Seeing this, he replied with a cheerful smile. Acier elbowed Rina and gave a hidden gesture. Rina looked as her icy blue eyes met his brown eyes. The royal female Lucario Hybrid blushed and quickly looked away.

Miku can only stare in jealousy. Ash chuckled, "Yep. Still the same person as before." He spoke, "Nothing really changed."

"What's your relation with Rina and Acier?" Miku couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Rina and Acier are brothers and sisters and they always stick together no matter what happened." Ash explained, humming while doing so, "… my relationship with those two is pretty tight back then. We eat together, we sleep together, we share things together, we train together, and we do things together – the same goes for Daniel and Pierce. Pierce is somewhat close with Hope, and Acier really likes to play with my sisters. That guy is somewhat a pervert." Ash deadpanned, "Makes me wonder how did he became the heir."

"Hey Ash." They suddenly heard a voice. Ash and Miku turned around, and saw Shula standing there. He's wearing his formal suit, which consists red formal jacket with red T-shirt underneath, dark red pants and black formal shoes. He have his Royal Family crest on his left breast pocket. The Pyresky Royal Family crest is colored red with a falling fire-ball shape. It has a black silhouette of a person in a battle stance.

"Oh, hey, Shula." Ash greeted back.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Ash replied back. Shula nodded and went to the third seat.

"Miku, this is Shula Pyresky the Infernape Hybrid from the Pyresky Royal Family. Shula, this is Miku Ketchum the Zoroark Anthromorph from the Ketchum Royal Family." Ash introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Shula Pyresky." Miku said as she offered a handshake, "I heard your family mentioned you as the 'Rune Master Prodigy' in the World Royal Family Convention."

"Ah … yeah. My family is expecting me to become a Rune Master." Shula said as he accepted the handshake, "Although I'm not sure if I can become one …" He doubted himself as he looked at 'Pierce' (Eclipse-in-Pierce-body).

"Hey, don't be a downer." Ash spoke, trying to cheer his mood, "'Pierce' may gotten the rank as Exalted Rune Master, but he still have so much to learn. I'm sure you can also reach that rank."

"Yeah … probably." Shula said with a sigh, "Well, at least now he have returned, I don't have anything to worry about." After that, he stared to Ash with expectant look.

Ash frowned as he saw his expression, "What?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Is the rumor is true?" Shula asked.

"What? No." Ash shook his head, "That rumor isn't true. I've never destroyed a galaxy before." He paused, before adding, "Although it'll be awesome if I can."

"Rumor?" Miku asked.

"There's a rumor flying around that Ash have destroyed a galaxy far away from Earth." Shula explained to her, "It first started with a whisper, but now the rumor is getting big. I don't know when they're going to investigate this rumor."

"Now that you've hear it from me, now you know that the tumor isn't true." Ash spoke as a female Lucario Anthromorph wearing a waiter uniform approached them. The waiter placed four dinner plates and its utensils on the table in front of them. Then, the waiter continued to place four glasses at the same place. After that, she walk away.

"Yeah. The rumor isn't true." Shula muttered, "I was beginning to believe that since I saw how you battle in the Training Ground. You're just so powerful, even more powerful than the rest of your family. You totally annihilated those people only with your gun and Aura Sword." He shook his head, "I don't think anyone can ever do that."

"Shula …" Ash patiently spoke, "I may be powerful, but every powerful man has a secret and weakness of their own. Who knows that a hero that we always praise and follow is actually the true villain that was working behind the scene?" he wisely spoke, "Who knows that a legend that we always thought and tells their story to our 'mons is actually a pet of a manipulator?"

"Well …" Shula gulped.

"Shula, one thing that you must understand here is that nothing is impossible." Ash explained, "You can be powerful like me, but every power has its price. I have paid the price long time ago, back when I'm still a baby, back when I'm still 4 years old."

"… What kind of trouble did you get when you get stronger?" Shula asked, curious.

"Shula, I'm a 15 years old teenager who have over 50 friends that I need to care and protect." Ash calmly spoke, "Ketchum Family have many enemies – making it hard for me to protect them. My family gave me hard training that was beyond _pokemorphity_ that you could ever imagine, turning me into what I am now. I have to train two best friends that I'm struggling to protect and care about, while trying to keep my attitude in check so I won't harm them. Do you think it's easy to do all that at once?" he finished with a deadpan.

The Infernape Hybrid gulped, "Well … At least you can manage it."

Ash's expression soften, "I suppose I have to drop the subject according that one." He spoke as he noticed that Daniel had stood from his seat and walked towards them. Daniel sat to the last chair next to Ash. He paused for a second, before sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Hey Ash." Daniel sighed, "I've been talking to some of the Kakaara Royal Family. I don't think I can socialize with my own species."

"What's the problem?" Ash asked again.

"Well … First, they don't really care about my skill in logistic and computing. They only care about my power." Daniel explained, "They even offered me to join the Kakaara Royal Family. I refused but they insisted. So I told them that they have to earn it by battle."

"You said that Kakaara Royal Family are always free of corruption and bias, right?" Miku asked, looking at Ash.

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean they can't try to recruit people who have many potential to use Aura, not to mention that Daniel is a Lucario Anthromorph." Ash sighed. Then, he looked back at Daniel, "When are you going to battle?"

Daniel was about to answer until they heard the announcer shouted, _**"Ladies and gentlemen! A Pokemorph Battle has been reserved! We welcome, Daniel and Tyson Kakaara!"**_

Everyone clapped as they heard it. The center of the ball room suddenly cleared as a rather large square barrier with almost invisible light blue color appeared. Daniel sighed, "Well … now, actually."

"Miku, Shula, if you excuse us." Ash spoke as he and Daniel stood from the seat. They both walked towards the barrier and stopped right in front of the barrier. Inside the barrier is another Lucario Anthromorph named Tyson. This Lucario Anthromorph looked muscular and tall, even his aura tells them that this person is strong. He's about 7 feet tall with intimidating look. Daniel gulped as he stared down to the strong adult Lucario Anthromorph inside the barrier. Ash, however, knew that Daniel is much, much stronger than this … Tyson person.

"Hahaha! You want to fight? You get the fight!" Tyson shouted out of confidence. This Lucario Anthromorph is only wearing black short pants and black sneaker shoes.

Ash stayed silent at the moment, before looking at Daniel with questioning look, "How come you challenged an adult?"

"I don't know, but I heard this guy is the strongest one around the Village." Daniel muttered, "I don't know what he means by Village."

"Aura Kingdom is split to two section: Warrior and Village. Warrior section is the place where many strong Lucarios and Riolus dedicated themselves to become a fighter or adventurer." Ash explained, "Village section, however, are a place for those who dedicated themselves to become a scientists, seller and many other casual village activity."

"I see …" Daniel muttered, "Should I be careful fighting him?"

"You have to always stay vigilant in battle, Daniel." Ash softly replied as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small silver bracelet that was resonating with something in Ash's pocket. Then, he gave it to Daniel, "Wear this."

"What's this?" Daniel said as he took the bracelet.

"It's a device that allows me to know you and your opponent's movement." Ash explained, "It also let me to record the move you used, your body condition, your health, and so much more. It also allows me to know and record your opponent's condition. Try to use as many custom move as possible."

Daniel slowly slid the bracelet on his wrist, "What are you going to do with the information?"

"It could help me to reinforce and re-master the moves that you're using in this battle." Ash explained.

"… Okay." Daniel said as he prepared himself. He looked at his opponent, before looking back to him. He frowned as he noticed something, "Ash … Why are you looking at me like that?"

True to his words, Ash was staring at Daniel with proud look, "It's nothing, Daniel. I'm proud that you start to question my action and decision. You'll become a great leader one day, Daniel." Ash spoke as he slapped his shoulder, "Now go. Make us proud. Make this battle to be the battle that they'll never forget."

"… Okay, Ash." Daniel nodded. He sighed before he went into the barrier.

Right after he went into the barrier, his clothes suddenly changed into black short pants and black sneaker shoes. Since he wasn't wearing any top, his light armor was visible to the others. He blinked as he noticed it, "I guess this is their training suit." He spoke the obvious.

"Well then! Let's get started!" Tyson shouted as he slammed his fist together, "I'm going to crush you, kid. Don't worry. Our hospital can put you back together."

Daniel gulped as he took one step back. However, he suddenly felt a confidence that he never felt before. This confidence gave him the will to fight, power to fight and adrenaline rush to fight. The Lucario Anthromorph looked back and saw Ash smiling at him, ' _Thanks Ash._ '

He looked back at Tyson and smirked, "Oh, you shouldn't be worrying about that, _Tyson_. I'm sure that your hospital won't be able to put you back to one piece after I'm done with you."

"Hah! I like you, kid! We'll see about that!" Tyson shouted.

Then, the announcer shouted, _**"BEGIN!"**_

Tyson charged forward with his fists glowing blue. Daniel stayed still, but has a smirk on his face. Reaching there, Tyson pushed his fist to him, "Take this!"

However, much to his surprise, Daniel grabbed his fist as if it was nothing, "W-What?!" He gasped in shock. Everyone in the ball room, who was currently watching the battle, gasped in shock. Ash is looking at Daniel with proud expression on his face.

"No matter how big you are, how muscular you are, how perfect you are, it all matters of power." Daniel spoke. He continued to slam his fist up to his jaw, sending him up several meters to the sky.

Tyson landed on the ground several meters away from him with a loud thud. He slowly stood from the ground, "Looks like I've underestimated you. If that's the case …" Then, he charged an Aura Sphere on his palm, "I'm not going to hold back."

"AURA SPHERE!" Tyson shouted as he fired the big Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere flew towards Daniel with incredibly high speed – rivalling of a sniper rifle bullet. However, much to their surprise, Daniel just hit the Aura Sphere with his arm, bouncing it away from him. The big Aura Sphere hit the barrier. It exploded as the barrier flicked several times, notifying that the barrier was struggling to hold the attack. After that, the barrier returned to normal.

"I-Impossible." Tyson shouted in shock as he took one step back. He looked fearful now, since he know what Daniel is capable of, ' _Just how strong this boy is?_ '

Daniel sighed. He looked disappointed, "Is that all you got? I thought my opponent would be stronger than that." He mocked.

Ash made a mental note, ' _Remind me not to push too much confidence to him. It'll just turn him into the badass mode._ ' He thought.

"Hah! You think this is everything I have?" Tyson shouted as he summed two Aura Sword on his hands.

Daniel grunted as he formed two Aura Sword on his hand. However, unlike most Aura Swords, this Aura Sword is colored light blue and looked a bit … pixelated. It also somewhat emitting packets of dark purple data.

Everyone gasped in surprise as they noticed his Aura Sword. Ash smiled, ' _Mixing Aura and Technology. You really is creative, Daniel._ '

Daniel twirled the Aura Sword on his hand. He smirked, "Are you going to stay there, or are you going to fight like a man you are?"

Tyson screamed in battle cry as he charged forward. He swiped his Aura Sword to his left. Daniel knocked it away as Tyson swiped the other sword to his right, but Daniel knocked it away with his sword as well. The big Lucario Anthromorph swiped both of his sword downwards. Daniel smirked as he saw an opening. He jumped between the swords, rotated himself, landed on his shoulder and jumped up from the ground. His Aura Sword suddenly transformed into a gun that resembles a Glock. After that, he start rapidly firing mini Aura Spheres at him.

The Aura Spheres exploded upon impact. Tyson knocked backward several times as he quickly summoned a barrier. Some of the Aura Spheres harmlessly bounced off from the barrier, before bouncing around the barrier in the arena.

' _Uh oh …_ ' Daniel thought, alarmed. The Aura Spheres bounced and headed back to him. Ash face-palmed as he realized it, ' _He failed to reprogram the Aura Spheres._ ' He thought.

Then, the Aura Spheres hit him, creating explosion while it happens, "Waah!" Daniel shouted in pain. After all the spheres exploded, Daniel fell down to the ground with a loud **thud!**

Tyson laughed out, but still have his barrier up, "Haha! Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine!" He mocked.

Daniel suddenly back-flipped and stood on the ground, "I should've known not to do that." He muttered. Then, he smirked, "But people make mistakes, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Confused, he looked down. His eyes widened as he saw two red dynamite below him with the fuse lit and hissing at him.

"Oh crap!" Tyson was about to jump until the dynamites exploded, sending him up to the air. He hit the ceiling side of the barrier before going back down to the ground. Daniel suddenly disappeared and appeared on top of him and kicked him to the ground. He threw a Bounce Rune paper to him right before he hit the ground. Tyson bounced up from the ground and used the opportunity to hit him, "Take this!" He shouted as he charged a Fire Punch.

Daniel, who wasn't expecting this, took the hit. However, he suddenly disappeared with a _poof_ and appeared down on the ground with the same _poof_ , as if he was expecting this, "What?!" Tyson said in shock.

"Technokinesis: Black Bullet." Daniel voiced with his power. Suddenly, a tank barrel appeared behind him through blue and black portal. The barrel fired a powerful black beam that literally went through the barrier that was protecting the people outside the arena. Fortunately, it only hit the ceiling of the ball room, creating a huge hole on its wake. Everyone screamed as the barrier cracked because of the hole.

Funny, Tyson dropped down to the ground. He had taken off the rune card off from him before he fell down to the ground. He seems okay, since Daniel missed him only several millimeters from the attack. He looked up to the sky and gasped in shock, "A-Arceus … T-That w-was-"

"If I has the intent to kill you, I wouldn't have missed like that." Daniel declared as the barrel suddenly aimed to Tyson, "Now, do you surrender?"

"Yes! Yes! I surrender! Just please, point that thing away from me!" Tyson pleaded.

Daniel grunted as the barrel disappeared into the portal. Then, the arena barrier around them suddenly collapsed like glasses. Daniel's clothing returned to normal, but Tyson's clothing did not.

The now-badass and powerful Lucario Anthromorph smirked, "Looks like I won't be joining Kakaara Royal Family anytime soon. Try to send someone stronger if you want me to join." He spoke. Daniel walked towards Ash.

" _ **And Daniel is the winner!"**_ They shouted out as everyone cheered. Daniel ignored this and continued his pace towards Ash.

Reaching there, they both gave high-five, "Success!" They shouted out together.

"So, how do I perform?" Daniel asked, eager to see his performance in combat.

"Well … your Seeker Aura Sphere is misconfigured. You should try to set it to chase people on your aim and remove the heat-seeking syntax." Ash suggested as he pulled out his phone, "Your Black Bullet technique is too condensed. Try to reduce it a bit to prevent the barrel from exploding."

"Okay Ash. Thanks for your help." Daniel muttered.

Suddenly, they heard two people clapping behind them. Everyone had went back to their own activity as the ceiling suddenly recovered by itself. In fact, everything suddenly returned to normal. They turned to the source and found Hope and Acier there, walking towards them while clapping.

"Impressive. Marvelous." Acier spoke as they approached them. Reaching there, he spoke, "That custom is simply impressive." Then, he looked at Ash, "Tell me. Did you trained Daniel all by yourself?"

"Well, yeah. He's a friend." Ash said as he poked Daniel's shoulder, "I trained him to his fullest potential, but he still have so much to learn."

"I see." Acier nodded, "Ash, do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

"Sure." Ash nodded, "I'll be around if you need me." Then, he walked back to his table.

Walking back to the table, Ash saw Pierce sitting there. The others seems to have gone to the dancing floor. Ash sat next to Pierce, and spoke, "Hey."

"Hey, Ash." Pierce responded.

Then, the waitress came to them with a plate of food, "Here you are, sir. Takoyaki filled with various kind of toping." She said as she placed the plate down on Ash's place. On the plate, there are many yellow balls of food with some kind of a … moving ingredients on top of it. All in all, it looked delicious. After placing down the plate, the waitress spoke, "Have a nice night." Before walking away.

Ash picked up his fork. He was about to eat the food until his sensitive hearing heard a gulp. He looked at Pierce and caught her staring at his food with her usual hungry expression. Looking back to his food, he finally considered, "You seems hungry, Pierce. Do you want to eat it?"

"… I'm hungry." The former Absol Hybrid finally said.

Ash pushed his plate to her, "Here. Eat this." He spoke, "I can order another one."

"…" Pierce stayed silent. She slowly took the plate and start eating the Takoyaki. Ash smiled as he clapped his hand together. A waiter came to him, "Yes sir. What can I help you?"

"I want one Spaghetti with Special Ingredients." Ash ordered.

"Yes sir." The waiter nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

Then, Ash noticed that Miku is walking towards them. Reaching there, she spoke, "Hi Ash! I'm going to sing on the stage. Do you want to come along and sing with me?"

"Why do you want to sing on the stage?" Ash questioned.

"For a celebration, silly." Miku giggled, "I've been cured from my vampire curse. I think we should give a little celebration about it."

"Well then. I'll sing with you." Ash sighed as he stood up. He looked at Pierce, "Pierce, when my food arrives, don't eat it." He reminded her.

"Okay Ash. Whatever you said." Pierce spoke in dismissive manner as she continued her lunch.

"Wait!" They heard a shout. They turned their attention and found Efi running towards them. Efi is wearing a beautiful purple dress. Reaching there, she spoke, "I also want to sing with you."

"But the music is only for a pair." Miku stated in matter-of-fact tone.

"You can always choose a different music." Efi spoke.

"But the music I want to play here with Ash is special." Miku reasoned. It was obvious that the two is having a civil fight to sing together with Ash.

"I also have a special music that I could sing." Efi spoke with a glare.

"My music is a special one. It can only have two singer, one male and one female." Miku glared.

"Just because you're a popular singer that doesn't mean I can't sing as well. I have a special music of my own and I want to sing it together with Ash."

They keep fighting about who will sing with Ash. They didn't even notice that Glacial Draven from Draven Royal Family is approaching. She was wearing her usual royal outfit.

Reaching there, Glacial approached Ash, "Hello Ash."

"Hey Glacial." Ash spoke, "I heard you joined Palkia High School."

"Yeah. I joined the school by my own request. I really need to learn more about this futuristic world." Glacial spoke as she put her left hand on her arm, "I got lost in the school at my first day ..." she sadly muttered.

"Well, everyone does mistake, Glacial." Ash explained, "But in my point of view, there's no mistake in this world – only lessons."

Glacial chuckled, "And that comes from a dense yet powerful cat." She replied as she hit his chest. Ash wasn't even flinch or budge when she hit him. Instead, Glacial rubbed her injured hand, "Ow … What's with your chest?"

Ash chuckled, "Well, that's just how powerful I am, Glacial. Not even a sword or a gun could give a scratch on me. Not even a Hyper Beam could push me, let alone a scratch." He spoke.

It was when Glacial noticed the two other girls. They're still having an argument over Ash, "What's up with them?" she asked.

"Oh, they're just _discussing_ about who will sing on the stage." Ash explained to her.

Glacial chuckled, "Well, they certainly having a competition to reach your pants." she joked.

"Huh?" Ash muttered, "What do you mean by that?"

Glacial sighed, "Never-mind."

"Hey Ash!" They heard a shout. They looked at the source and found Daniel running towards them. Reaching there, Daniel spoke, "You're not going to believe what I just got."

"What? Permission to access Kakaara Royal Family Library?" Ash guessed.

"How … did you know?" Daniel said, surprised.

"It's not really a wonder. You already showed your power to them in the field. It's kinda obvious to me." Ash shrugged.

"And that statement came from an old friend." Ash heard a familiar feminine voice whispered close to his ear.

"Still sneaking up on people, Hope?" Ash spoke, looking back, "Your battle style really suits your attitude."

True to his words, Hope Kakaara is standing there. Everyone was surprised with this approach.

"Still have the same attitude, I see." Pierce commented before getting back to her food.

"You know her?" Miku said as she stared at Pierce in shock.

"Just a guess." Pierce shrugged.

Hope laughed, "Aah … Eclipse, right? How did you get into such position like this, hmm?" She spoke as she got close to her.

Pierce blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You can't fool me … Pierce. Your Soul Signature told me so." Hope whispered, so the others couldn't hear them. Seeing her surprised reaction, Hope smirked, "Aah … It's about Body-Swap Rune, isn't it?"

"… Yes." Pierce nodded. She could be trusted. She was her childhood friend, after all.

The female Lucario Hybrid giggled as she straightened herself. Suddenly, they heard another voice, "And here comes an old friend."

They turned around and look at the newcomer. There, next to Ash, standing Acier with his usual pompous pose. After that, he spoke, "… How do I look?"

"Pretty much like usual, Acier." Ash sweat-dropped.

Acier laughed as he straightened himself, "It's good to see you here, Ash." He said as they gave a hard manly hug, "How's your sister?"

"They're fine." Ash answered as they released the hug, "Congratulations for getting the Heir rank."

"Thank you." Acier nodded, smile plastered on his face, "What about you, Ash? How did you go with your family?"

Ash sadly shook his head, "No good. I'm thinking to disown myself if the condition stayed like this."

"Oh? Then aren't you going to take Kakaara last name after that?" Acier questioned.

"We're going to have a lot of fun! Like our old times!" Hope spoke as she clasped her hands together.

"I'm just thinking about it, not really wanting to do it." Ash spoke with a sigh.

"Hey Ash, do you feel like battling?" Acier offered.

"Not going to do that now. The arena barrier isn't going to hold our power if we both battle against each other." Ash spoke with a deadpan, ' _And I doubt Acier could defeat me in my full power._ '

It was when Hope chuckled at them, "That can be arranged. We could amplify the barrier strength even more to prevent it from happening."

"… *Sigh* Very well. Let's battle." Ash spoke. Then, Ash and Acier starts walking towards the center of the arena.

 _ **"And now we welcome our new battler! Ash Ketchum versus Acier Kakaara!"**_ They heard the announcer shouted. Everyone cheered out loud since they want to see their new heir fighting against the strongest man from Ketchum Royal Family.

Suddenly, a portal appeared at the center of the room. They stopped right in front of the portal. Ash turned to look at Acier, "External Dimension?" He questioned.

"What about an all out battle?" Acier asked him.

"I would've destroyed the entire Dimension if I did go all out." Ash deadpanned.

Acier laughed as he hit Ash's back, "We'll see about that, Ash." He replied.

Then, they entered the portal.

* * *

 _Inside the dimension …_

They appeared again at the center of the battle dimension. This battle dimension design is huge, with a plain grassy area design. Nothing really unusual here, except for the huge forest thousands of meters away from them.

The system automatically changed their outfit. Ash is now wearing black sleeveless shirt with black army pants and dark green army hat. Acier is wearing the same thing, except his outfit are all black.

Daniel looked at Ash and noticed his body physique. He whistled, "You sure getting a real workout, Ash. Your body is sure bigger than mine. You're about six-two feet inches already!"

"You also got bigger than last time, although only two inches below me." Ash joked.

"Haha … very funny." Acier chuckled.

They walked to either way to take some distance. After that, they moved to their battle stance and readied themselves for the signal.  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Ash?" Acier asked again.

"No … not yet." Ash shrugged, "But I do have several girls chasing after my heart."

"Heh … No wonder girls are going after you. With that body of yours, you can make girls swoon over you by just smiling at them." Acier laughed.

"You really is a pervert, you know?" Ash sternly spoke.

"Love you too, pal." Acier chuckled.

Then, there was a wind blowing through the area. They moved to their battle stance as the wind blows through them. Finally after it stopped-

All hell broke loose.

Ash and Acier suddenly blurred forward as they formed an Aura Sword on their hands. They clashed their swords together at the middle, but Ash was prepared. He pulled an ordinary Glock 18 from his back and pointed it at Acier. The Lucario Hybrid quickly rolled away as Ash fired two shots to him.

Acier spin around and tried to slash across him. However, Ash clashed his sword with his, before twisting his sword, spin around as he gave a hard hit to Acier's Aura Sword. Acier's Aura Sword suddenly cut into two, surprising him greatly.

Ash pointed his sword to him, "What do you think?" Ash coolly spoke.

"You certainly gotten stronger as well, Ash." Acier spoke with a smirk. His Aura Sword suddenly fixed by itself.

Suddenly, several giant vines sprout out from the ground where Ash was standing. Ash quickly jumped away and fired several shot towards the vines. It was the time Acier took an advantage over this. The Lucario Hybrid suddenly disappeared and appeared again behind Ash.

Acier inflict one long slash across Ash's body. However, Ash suddenly disappeared with a poof. The Lucario Hybrid was prepared for this. So he quickly turned around and slashed Ash, who had appeared behind him, across his body. However, after he slashed him, he disappeared again with a rather loud poof.

 _'What?'_ Acier thought.

Suddenly, he saw a small flash far away in the forest. His eyes widened, _'Damn you Ash.'_ Then, he saw a powerful blue bullet that was heading towards him. He quickly slashed the bullet once before it hit him. However, this was proven to be a mistake as the bullet suddenly exploded in a rather huge explosion.

"Waah!" Acier shouted as he fell down from the sky. Then, he hit the ground with a loud _**THUD!**_

"Ow ..." He muttered. Acier slowly stood from the ground, "Damn … I should have known him better." He muttered, "Don't try to predict his movement. Do that, and you're digging your own grave."

Acier charged an extremely powerful Aura Sphere on his hands. The Aura Sphere was getting big and big, and it stopped until it reach the size of a beach ball, "Take this!" He shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere to the forest where Ash was located.

The Aura Sphere literally annihilated the whole forest. It literally tore the forest down for about 5 kilometers away before finally exploded in a nuclear-like explosion. Acier smirked, "Hah! He's not going to survive that one."

"Who said that I was there?" Acier suddenly heard a voice. His eyes widened. He quickly turned around and clashed his sword with Ash's attack right before Ash could inflict the attack to him. Ash's right arm is colored bright grey, meaning that he was about to use a modified Slash attack before Acier defended himself.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Ash spoke with a smirk, "You have a really good defense, but your offense isn't really going well."

"Says the one who often did the offense." Acier breathed out.

Ash conjured an Aura Sword on his other hand and slashed to him. However, Acier quickly jumped back before it could hit him. Ash pointed his sword at him, "Aren't you going all out in this battle?" Ash spoke.

"Hah! I'm just warming up!" Acier spoke. Then, he grinned, "Well then. Let's take this battle to the next stage."

Acier placed his left hand to his left chest, close to his heart, "Aetherkinesis: Fire Truth!"

Suddenly, the sky starts to rumble as clouds starts to form. The clouds start to swirl around Acier's position. Then suddenly, a blazing fire fell down from the clouds and went towards Acier. The Lucario Hybrid let himself consumed by the fire.

As Ash watched, Acier's body starts to change. First, claws starts to appear from his hands and his blue furs are turning into white. Then, a huge pair of Reshiram wings appeared on his back. His clothes suddenly transformed into white robes with red stripes at the edges. Then, fire red aura starts to swirl around his body, protecting him from any harm and burn any kind of objects or creature that would harm him.

After it was finished, all the fire around him suddenly disappeared, leaving only the fire aura. Acier roared up to the sky. His roar literally shake the whole Dimension. Ash smirked, "This is just going to get interesting …"

After that, Acier spoke, "What do you think?"

"Impressive … but not enough." Ash spoke as he swiped his sword to the left, changing his battle stance, "After you." He taunted.

Acier suddenly dashed forward with an impossible speed. Ash quickly clashed his sword with Acier's sword. Unlike before, Acier is using a white Aura Sword that was burning with fire. The Lucario Hybrid slashed his sword to his left, right, across his body, and even to his shoulder with his impossible power and speed, but Ash was able to knock them all. It was as if he wasn't even trying to fight him!

Frustrated, Acier tried to slash his feet. However, Ash jumped and leaped above him. He landed right behind him and slashed Acier across his body. The Lucario Hybrid gasped in pain as he took the damage. It was so painful. Just what did he put in that Aura Sword?

Acier staggered forward and quickly jumped several meters away from him. After that, they stopped. Acier was glaring at him while Ash is just smirking at him. Finally, Acier said, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ash spoke with oh-so-innocent tone.

"Attack me. How did you attack me even when I'm using Truth Form?" Acier asked again.

Ash chuckled, "Truth … is a unique thing. While it also help those who needed it, truth can also fabricated." Ash twisted his sword. The sword suddenly start to emit mini black and green squares, "And it's greatest weakness? Technology. And how did it penetrate through your defense?"

"Social Engineering …" Acier muttered in awe, "You used Cyberkinesis to fabricate your Aura Sword so it can penetrate through my barrier. You made your Aura Sword to 'lie' to my barrier so it can penetrate through it …"

"That's correct, Acier." Ash pointed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile …_

Everyone in the ball room gasped in shock. Everyone is watching them battle on huge holographic televisions that was placed at the center of the tables. Daniel, Pierce and many others are now sitting at the main table as they watched Ash and Acier battled against each other.

Daniel can only stare in shock, "How did he do that?!" He asked himself.

"I don't know. But that was awesome." Shula admired him, "I wish I could do that."

"Penetrating into Acier's barrier when he's in his Truth Form is almost impossible, because Acier has the best defense that rivals Ash in both sheer power and strategy." Hope commented, "While Ash is balanced between offensive and defensive, he often use offense in this battle session. Acier should know this already."

"Wait, does that means this isn't their full power?" Eclipse said in shock.

"No … at least not yet." Hope chuckled, "Acier already used 50 percent of his power. But Ash … He's different. I have a feeling that he wasn't even trying to fight him." She finished with a mutter.

Daniel and Pierce looked to each other. They both shared the same look, _'He's fucked.'_

* * *

 _Back on the battle dimension …_

"Now, let us continue the party."

"Yes." Acier spoke as he fly up to the sky. He charged an extremely powerful fireball on his palm as he screamed in battle cry. The fireball went even bigger, bigger and bigger, it even got bigger than himself.

Ash's eyes widened, "Is he going to do what I'm thinking?" Ash muttered as he prepared himself to run.

"HAAAAAAA!" Acier screamed as he pointed the orb to Ash, **"Pyrokinesis: METEOR RAIN!"**

Then, he fired the fireball to the sky and flew through the atmosphere. Several seconds later, thousands and billions of meteors fell down from the sky like a huge storm. These raining fire meteors literally destroying the terrain around them.

Ash quickly summoned a pair of blue Aura Wing on his back. He quickly jumped up to the sky and summoned a barrier to protect himself. The barrier was keeping the meteors off from him, but it wasn't long until the barrier starts to crack.

Ash gritted his teeth, 'He's going to exploit my weakness.' he thought.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Acier laughed, "Surrender now, Ash! This battle is already over!"

"You spoke it too soon." Ash spoke with a smirk.

Suddenly, Ash disappeared and appeared below Acier. His hand glowed with blue strange aura as he grabbed his foot. The Shiny Mew Hybrid rotated him several times, before finally throwing him to the ground.

Right before Acier touched the ground, Ash disappeared again and appeared on the ground. He charged a full-power Hammer Arm on his hand. After that, he punched Acier up to the sky, sending him flying up to the sky.

However, Ash wasn't finished yet. Ignoring the meteors, he dashed forward in lightning speed and constantly attacked Acier from many directions. He literally attacked Acier thousand times over with an Aura Sword with his sheer power and agility. He was flying so fast, that all that was left was a blue lightning-like trail on his path.

Finally, after Acier stopped on the air, Ash suddenly appeared on top of him. The Shiny Mew Hybrid pointed his sword at him, "Technokinesis: Black Bullet."

A familiar portal appeared next to Ash. From the portal, a tank barrel suddenly appeared and pointing at Acier. The Lucario Hybrid's eyes widened. He quickly pushed all his aura to his overlapping barriers.

"Black Bullet: Penetrate." Ash voiced. The barrel suddenly turned into blue. Then, Ash spoke, "Fire."

The barrel starts to glow blue as a powerful beam was being charged inside it. Then, all at once, the powerful beam was released from the barrel.

The blue powerful beam hit Acier and pushed him down to the ground. Then, upon touching the ground, the whole area flashed with a bright blue flash, before exploding into a gigantic nuclear-like explosion. Ash quickly teleported out of the explosion range before he was caught in the crossfire.

* * *

 _In the Ball Room …_

"Is that where you learned how to use Black Bullet?" Hope asked, looking at Daniel.

"Mmhmm. Ash taught me this technique when I was 9." Daniel nodded, "His Black Bullet attack isn't this strong back then. From my calculation, he could literally destroyed a whole city block with that attack right now."

Hope turned back to the screen, "… Is it me, or do you guys noticed that Ash almost never used any barrier to protect himself?" She wondered.

* * *

Back in the battle dimension …

The explosion persisted for about half an hour. Several minutes later, the smoke cleared out, showing the disaster that Ash had put them through.

The whole area was turned into a barren deserted land. The trees on the forest looked like had been going through a huge storm, since almost all of them are in horizontal position. At the center of the clearing, there, exist a huge crater that was about 100 meters deep within 5 kilometers range.

At the center of the crater, Acier can be seen lying down there. He had returned to his regular form to prevent any Aura exhaustion from happening. Surprisingly, he's still fully conscious after receiving that kind of attack.

"Looks like I win this match." Ash spoke as he fell down the sky. He landed several meters away from Acier with a loud CRASH!

Ash walked towards Acier. Reaching there, he pointed his gun to him, "Do you surrender?"

Acier coughed as he wiped the dust from his mouth. He chuckled, "You really got stronger than before, Ash." He spoke. Then, he sighed as he closed his eyes, "Looks like I need to become your student if I want to become strong."

Ash chuckled, "You don't need to do that to get strong, Acier. All you need is just a perfect training and perfect strategy." He spoke.

Acier sighed, "Typical Ash." He muttered. Then, he continued, "Alright. I surrender this match."

Ash smiled as he dropped the pistol. However, the pistol suddenly and unexpectedly fired itself as it hit the ground. The bullet went to Ash's leg. Ash winced as he shouted, "OOOW!"

Acier laughed, "Ahahahaha! Typical you, Ash. Typical you." He spoke between his laugh.

"Dammit! I regret for ever modifying that Safety Pin!" Ash exclaimed. It was fortunate that his Regeneration helped him to pull that bullet out from his leg.

* * *

 _In the Ball Room …_

Everyone laughed as they watched Ash jumping around while holding his feet. Hope turned to Daniel, who was laughing slightly, "Safety Pin?" She asked him.

"Ash has been trying to modify a gun Safety Pin. That pistol is his first attempt to optimize it." Daniel explained to her, "It was fortunate that it's just a regular 9 millimeters pistol, otherwise it will be hard for him to pull that out from his leg."

Hope turned back to the screen. Then, she chuckled, "This is the first time I've seen him did a mistake with weapons. It's funny to see him like that."

* * *

 _Later … in the Medical Ward ..._

Hope opened the door and let the others to enter the room. Ash, Daniel and Pierce sat next to the bed where Acier is being recovered. The others insisted to stand. After that, Hope told the staff to leave, closed the door, locked it and raised a rather powerful Privacy Rune.

"Ash? Daniel? Everyone?" Acier said, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Ash is going to explain something." Hope assured him, "He wants you to hear it as well."

"Alright. First, I'm going to do something …" Ash spoke as he stood from the ground. He stretched his hand and showed his palm to him, "Multiverse - Ownership: Multi-Claim." He muttered.

His palm glowed as he took the soul ownership of everyone in the room. He took the soul ownership of Shannon, Sarah, Alexis, Busuta, Sandasu, Rifia, Glacial, Miku, Shula, Acier and Hope. After that, he proceed to remove the unnecessary protocol and modify the protocol to prevent any misunderstanding from happening. After that, he spoke, "Alright. Done."

"What did you do?" Hope asked, looking down to her hands, "I felt … free ..."

"What I just do, is that I just took the ownership of your soul." Ash spoke. Then, he proceed to tell them everything. He told them about his past life, about his status as a Multiverse being, about his power, about his life and family, about the Guardians that he met, about Teviyin and Arceus, and finally about the soul ownership system and its protocol. After he was finished, everyone was in shock.

"I … wow …" Acier spoke in awe, "I can't believe I befriended a Multiverse being this whole time …"

"I discovered the fact that I was a Multiverse being several days ago, Acier." Ash deadpanned.

"Okay. So … you said that we finally have our freedom, right?" Hope asked him.

Ash nodded, "Yes. You can just stay still and not doing anything at all and you can stay like that for years without getting disturbed. I have removed any influence from Teviyin. So now, you're a free soul, under my ownership, of course." Then, he crossed his arm, "You can consider me as your God, but I doubt you want to do that."

"This … this is amazing …" Hope said in awe, still looking at her hands, "I felt like everything was lifted from my shoulder … all my stress … they're gone."

"I also felt the same thing …" Glacial said in shock, trying to feel her emotion, "I felt free from any kind of pressure …"

Ash nodded, "When I took your soul ownership, I also received all your memories. Since I saw how stressed you are handling your life, I decided to set a reset on your soul's emotion and willpower."

"What?!" They shouted in shock.

"Wait, does that mean, you know everything we know?" Shula said in shock.

"Yup. But don't worry about it. I won't blow your privacy. Gods and Goddesses are not allowed to blow other's privacy like that." Ash explained to them, _'Except for a Multiverse being.'_

"So, you're technically a God to us, right?" Acier asked.

"Mmhmm." Ash nodded, "If you need any help, or a life talk or something, you can just pray and I'll come to you as fast as I can."

"… Why do I feel stronger than before?" Efi spoke as she looked at her hands.

"Come to think of it. I felt stronger and better than before …" Glacial muttered, looking at her hands as well.

"Really? I don't feel it …" Daniel said, looking strangely at them.

"Me neither." Pierce spoke.

"It's because you're too strong to feel it. Only those who isn't strong enough could get overwhelmed by it." Ash explained, "This is one of the reason of why mortal soul needs to be bonded by their God or Goddess through ownership."

"Mortal soul needs an energy to keep their survival. We call it: Live Energy. These Live Energy can only regenerated by Gods and Goddesses." Ash explained to them, "These Live Energy are the only thing that can keep mortal soul to survive. Without them, they will just disappear from existence."

"Now, mortal soul are usually created by Gods and Goddesses. From there, the mortal soul ownership will automatically owned by their own creator, and thus bonded with ownership bond with the resident deity." Ash explained to them.

"This is also the reason why people in the past are big and powerful." Ash continued, "The more Live Energy they consumed, the more powerful they become. Because Teviyin and Arceus had shared all their Live Energy to everyone in this world, it's no wonder that most people in this world are getting weaker and weaker as their population grew bigger."

"So, since we were bonded with you, we could grow even bigger and powerful than before?" Hope eagerly asked.

"Yep. While Teviyin limited people's power gain for their Population, I did not." Ash spoke, smiling slightly, "You can do all kind of training you want without worrying about 'Can I do this?' or 'Am I powerful enough to do this?' because you can get as powerful as you want."

"Yes!" Hope fist-pumped, "I'm going to get even stronger!"

"But there's a backlash on this one, right?" Acier asked.

"Yes, there is a backlash on this one." Ash nodded, "If you grew too powerful beyond your body limit, your will burn your own body and leaving you without any vessel. In order to fix this one, you also need to train your body to their fullest, so they could contain you along with your power. Understanding your body potential also helps you to become powerful."

"Plus, you don't have to worry about getting out of control." Ash continued, "The protocol in this Multiverse disallowed their own population to attack their own God or Goddess without their own permission."

Ash paused, before continuing, "When I took the ownership of your soul, I also took control over your life, fate and many other things about you." He spoke, "I am not going to touch any of these controls since I want you to gain your freedom even under my ownership. But remember, if you somehow went out of control or did something bad, I will not hesitate to use this control to shift you back to the right path."

"Okay Ash. We understand." Hope eagerly nodded. It was obvious that she was itching to have a big training with Acier.

"I think we should head back now. The others might be worried about us." Ash spoke. Hope nodded. She dropped the Privacy Runes and unlocked the door.

After that, they went back to the ball room, leaving Acier there for a recovery.

* * *

 _Later … In the Ball Room … actually, this one focused on Pierce …_

Pierce is now standing on the balcony outside the Ball Room. She had decided to take some time to think about her own self. She had seen Ash battles and starting to doubt herself.

 _'Ash is so powerful … how can he become so that powerful?'_ Pierce questioned herself.

 _'He can do anything … he could become an Assassin, he could become a Sniper, he could become a Fighter, he could become a Support …'_ Pierce thought, _'How can he do that? Is that how Ash could become powerful?'_

"Hello." Pierce jumped as she heard a familiar voice coming from her left. There, she saw Ash standing there, smiling at her.

"H- Hello." Pierce replied. She leaned to the balcony as she stared to the starry sky.

Ash smiled, "Penny on your thoughts?" Ash spoke as he sat on the wall that was bordering the balcony.

"Yes." Pierce answered, "There's so many question in mind, but most of them can't be answered."

"… Is it about my battle with Acier?" Ash asked.

"No …" Pierce shook her head, "About something else …"

Ash stayed silent. Suddenly, Pierce felt a familiar mind probe on her mind. She let Ash to reach into her mind and went into her memories. She trusted him with everything, after all. After finding her trouble, Ash pulled back, "You should know that I have a lot of weakness, Pierce." He softly spoke.

"How can you have a lot of weakness?" Pierce questioned, surprised that Ash just spoke it like that. It was so unlike him.

"Pierce … let me tell you a secret." Ash spoke. He jumped down to the ground and leaned to Pierce. He silently raised one powerful Privacy Runes over them.

"Pierce, while I have a lot of power, I also have a lot of weakness." Ash spoke to her, "First, this vessel cannot receive too much damage and give too much output for any physical-charged attack. If I did, my power coil in this body will be destroyed because it couldn't handle the sheer power from my soul. Have you ever seen me firing beyond powerful attack with my own hands, except for using weapons and Aura Swords?"

Pierce thought about it. It was true. Ash rarely use any physical-powered attack with an exception of Aura Sphere or any regular Pokemon Attack. She also noticed that Ash rarely summons a barrier and often did the dodging rather than protecting himself.

"… You never tank an attack to defend yourself." Pierce realized, "You often use physical attack and direct contact attack to defeat your opponent."

"That's right." Ash nodded.

"While it was the disadvantage of this vessel, this vessel also have its own advantage." Ash spoke to her, "This vessel could receive almost infinite power to strengthen their own body part, meaning that I could punch anyone from this world quadrillions miles away across the Universe. I could run circling this world many times over in only a mere second." He spoke with a smile, "The last two facts has been proven by myself."

Pierce chuckled, "Is that why your barrier cracked when you tried to protect yourself from the meteors back then?" she asked.

"Yes." Ash nodded. Then, he spoke, "Pierce, I know you also want to become powerful. But power isn't everything." Ash softly spoke, "Power is only a mere support for us, and it is our duty to hone those power to its fullest potential."

"I already did that over years ago, but I'm still not as strong as you." The former Absol Hybrid replied, "I'm a Sniper and Stealth specialized, Ash. I'm not like you, who literally can become anything."

"That's because you're doing it wrong, Pierce." Ash explained to her. Then, he continued, "Pierce … I can do everything because I can initialize my power to its fullest potential. It's not about the power or ability, it's about how you used it."

Pierce stayed silent. Finally, Ash grabbed her shoulder and moved her to look at his eyes, "Pierce, listen to me." Ash spoke, "No matter how weak you are, how powerful you are, how smart you are or how big you are, it all matters with how you hone your power to its potential. One wrong path you took could destroy others, but the right path could give you more control over your power." He softly finished.

"I've took many wrong paths many years ago." Ash softly spoke, "But since I met the Guardians, they have lead me to a better path to control my power. Before I met the Guardians, I almost burned my vessel at least ten times every year for trying to defy my ability and potential. But now, I almost never burned my vessel at all."

Then, Ash proceed to place his palm on her chest. Pierce was a bit surprised when she felt something talking inside her. It sounded like thousands of people talking all at once.

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked her.

"… Yes." Pierce spoke as she closed her eyes.

"That's your body talking to you." Ash spoke to her, "Now do you feel what your body wants?"

"… Yes." Pierce nodded, "She said she wants a cupcake."

Ash chuckled, "That's how I understand my body before. They want the most simplest thing at first, but as you grew to understand them, you will synchronize with your body, and thus allowing you to forge your power to its fullest potential with their understanding." He spoke as he released his hand. Pierce suddenly stopped hearing those voices.

"Pierce, I can become anything because I know everything about my own vessel." Ash spoke to her, "I know I'm a speedy type, but I can become anything that I want because I know how to dodge my limit and form a strategy to cover my weakness."

"Pierce." Ash continued, "You don't have to gain more power if you want to become powerful. You simply need to know how to use it. That's how I was able to do any kind of attack and use any kind of battle style without any trouble."

Pierce stayed silent. After that, she spoke, "Okay Ash. I understand."

Ash finally released her. After that, he spoke, "If you need any help to control your growing power, you should ask the Guardians for some tips. If they're not there to help, I am here to help you."

"Okay …" Pierce spoke. Ash was about to teleport away until Pierce spoke, "Wait."

"What is it?" Ash spoke.

"… why you don't want your power to be sealed?" Pierce asked him, "I heard that Angelica offered you something called 'Infinity Lock' to seal your power, but you refused. I want to know why."

Ash stayed silent. Finally, he spoke, "Pierce, do you know what does Seal means?"

"Seal is the magical term of 'Lock'. It often used for many magical means." Pierce answered.

"Now, what do you think about the moral of Seal?" Ash spoke. Pierce shook her head, telling him that she doesn't know.

"Pierce, while it is true that Seal is the same term as Lock, but you must remember that Sealing something is a coward thing to do if not used properly." Ash explained to her.

"What do you mean?" Pierce said, surprised.

"Pierce, morally, sealing something means that you have locked something from you, not defeating or destroying them." Ash explained, "It could because of their inability to defeat them or control them."

"The same goes for my power." Ash softly spoke, "My power always growing and growing until the point where I will have to lock myself in the Multiverse and let myself go out of control without harming anyone. I could just accept Angelica's offer to lock my power to prevent that from happening. But I refused. Do you want to know why?"

Pierce shook her head. Ash continued, "Because I don't want to run away from my responsibility to control them. It is my responsibility to control them, because it belongs to me. If I accepted Angelica's offer, it means that I'm trying to escape from my own power without trying to control them. It's a coward thing to do, because one day, my power will become stronger and stronger, gaining their own conscious and will try to release themselves. And when that day comes, that conscious will merge with my own, I will become someone else with the power that you could never imagine. And the worst part of it, I could be destroying everything on my path." Ash sadly spoke, "It almost happened before. My own power gained their own consciousness and tried to destroy the seal that acts as a barrier between my power and myself. It was another reason of why I asked Angelica to release all my sealed power to this Universe."

"But aren't you afraid of your own power, Ash?" Pierce asked him.

"Yes, I am afraid of my own power, because I know what I am capable of." Ash sadly nodded, "But that's what keeping me alive and rolling. My power is the only thing that least keeping me worried about. If I did seal my power, I won't feel anything but guilt – guilty because I can't control myself."

After that, Ash walked towards Pierce. He stopped right in front of her, "… but that's the purpose of having friends." Ash softly spoke, "Friends helps each other and understand each other. We fight together and aid each other."

"Pierce … When my power grows to the point where I can't hold it, I want to share it with you and Daniel." Ash spoke, "While it makes you even more powerful, it also allowed me to have time to control the power that I am keeping now."

"But-"

"I do this because I trust you." Ash spoke, looking straight at her eyes, "I trust you that you can hold my power and control them. You and Daniel are already powerful as a Civilian Deity right now. My strength and power are equal as an Archangel Deity, which is a term for an advanced soldier in Multiverse. If you don't want it, who else I can trust with my power?"

Pierce stayed silent. Finally, she said, "Okay Ash. I'll do my best." Pierce spoke, determination burning from her eyes.  
Ash nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Pierce." Then, after that, Ash teleported away.

* * *

 _Later …_

Going back to the ball room, everyone went back to their own activity. The Eevee Sisters except Pierce went off to have some chat with some male Lucarios around … well, more like admiring their body since almost all of them are born fighters. Pierce and Shula are dancing together on the dancing floor. Daniel and Shula sat on the other table, along with the rest. Ash, however, choose to sit alone at the corner of the room.

Ash was listening to the melody that was placed on the background. However, his daydreaming was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice, "Mind if I sit here?"

Ash blinked and turned to the source. There, he saw a familiar Dialga Hybrid standing next to the empty chair next to him. Ash nodded, "Sure, Kaigetsu."

Kaigetsu in-disguise nodded, before went to sit next to him. They stayed silent at the moment. Finally, Ash spoke, "Kaigetsu … thank you for helping me."

The disguised Guardian nodded. "I am happy to help. I dislike fighting you know, though I will if I must to defend myself and others, and prefer to help those I see onto more preferable paths."

"… What do you think of my life so far?" Ash asked him, "Am I going to the right path where I can see the good ending?"

Kaigetsu gave Ash a brilliant grin, and the boy's heart soared. Kaigetsu raised his hand, and the familiar galaxy appeared around it built out of red, blue, and silver spheres. To Ash's delight, several of the red spheres had become silver, meaning more neutral endings, and many silver endings had become good blue endings. "You managed to greatly improve your chance of a happy ending by helping Pierce understand you and retaining his trust, and at the same time retaining his sanity. In other words, you did very well."

Ash closed his eyes, "Thank you." He muttered. Then, he opened his eyes and frowned, "Although … how many bad endings that I need to evade now?"

The time guardian looked at his galaxy, frowning. "If you can see the red spheres, you are looking at endings that are bad for you. The thing is that until a certain point in your life, when the danger is completely past and you are at peace, bad endings are always possible." he said.

But now he reached with his other hand to grip Ash's shoulder comfortingly. "Just do your best, all right? Make decisions in the hopes of keeping your friends and family alive to the best of your ability. Can you do that?"

"I'll doing my best, Kaigetsu." Ash spoke to him. Then, he asked, "So … what are you doing here? I know you're here for some other purpose."

"Simply put, I had nothing to do. I stopped time for a while, stopped a few end of the world scenarios. Stopped a few other, smaller disasters, and decided I needed a break from action for a moment. The food is quite good here." he replied casually, lying back.

As Ash processed this, somewhat unprecedented answer, Kaigetsu continued. "I did sense a few more things that could end some universes away from here that would basically wipe out all life there, but I sent Phase and Shift over there to handle it while I took a quick rest."

"Oh …" Ash muttered, "How can I help you with that? I really want to try to fight against villains from other Universe." He asked him.

Kaigetsu's mouth twitched. "You would need supervision so that you would not get lost in the labyrinth that are stable multiversal portals, by one of us or the people that are a part of our aura, like Phase and Shift are to me and Sheila is to Phaedrus."

"And then, different universes tend to have different magical and physical laws, as in things work differently. It is very complicated. Maybe someday, but I would not recommend spending time on that until you have handled the problems threatening you and your friends here." he finished.

"I see …" Ash muttered. Then, he stood from his seat, "Well, enjoy yourself, Kaigetsu. I need to do something before I got bored." Then, he smiled, "Plus, I've promised Angelica to make a massive prank when this is over. I need to prepare some things before I started."

Kaigetsu blinked before resting his face in his hand. "Angelica. Sweet girl, nice and likable, but sometimes ... She is just impossible."

Ash nodded and bowed to him. Then, he walked away.

He walked towards the table where Daniel and Shula are sitting. However, he suddenly intercepted by Glacial, who suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey."

Ash's reaction was unexpected. He suddenly rolled away as he moved behind her, wrapped her arm against her neck and silently pulled a black Suppressed Beretta from his pocket and pressed the barrel against her back. Glacial gulped as she felt the cold steel pressed on her back. However, to other people, he was just being romantic.

Seeing it was her, Ash quickly concealed his gun and released her, "Sorry. You frightened me." Ash apologized.

"It's okay. I think that's conditional. I understand your reasoning." Glacial spoke as she turned around. After that, she spoke, "Ash, I've been looking for you. I asked you if you want to dance with me in the dancing floor."

"Err …" Ash shuttered. Finally, he spoke, "Sure, Glacial. Anything for you." Then, he offered his hand to him like a royal prince asking a princess to dance.

Glacial giggled, "Okay then, Ash." She softly grabbed his hand, before walking towards the dancing floor.

Ash stared at Acier and sent a short telepathy message, " _Acier, change the music to 'Howl's Moving Castle Main Theme'._ "

Acier jumped in surprise. He looked at Ash and Glacial, before nodding. Then, he went off to the dancing floor.

* * *

 **~[Music: Howl's Moving Castle Main Theme]~  
-(You can see/hear the music from the link in my profile.)-**

* * *

 **{00:00}**

Reaching the spot, they prepared themselves for the dance. After that, they start dancing. It started off with the slow one. They danced almost for a minute before Glacial smiled, "Do you really choose a slow dancing music like this?"

 **{00:50}**

However, her voice was silenced as the music suddenly went fast. They both hastened their pace as they continued dancing. They move back, and forth, then around, and continued to do several other moves. While dancing, Glacial commented, "My, you're such a good dancer."

"You are a good dancer as well." Ash spoke with unusually heavy tone, making her deeply blushed.

"And romantic as well." Glacial commented. They keep dancing. From far away, Acier can only stare proudly at his best friend. Hope blinked as she noticed them. She spoke to the others and pointed at Ash and Glacial. Daniel and Pierce noticed this. They grinned and gave a thumbs up gesture at Ash and Glacial. Miku was too busy with her food to notice. Eclipse, who was resting at the same table, blinked as he stared at them.

 **{02:30}**

The music starts to slow down slightly. Then, it finally stopped. After that, they heard several musical notes being played. Glacial spoke, "Ash, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Glacial?" Ash asked. Their dance had slowed slightly since the music is getting slow.

"Do you remember the moment where Pierce and Eclipse switched together?" Glacial asked him.

"Yeah … I still remember them." Ash nodded.

"Do you remember the event before them?" Glacial asked.

"I do still remember, Glacial." Ash nodded, "I can never forget anything that involves a friend."

Their dance became firm and formal as the music flows. After that, Glacial spoke, "Do you remember our kiss that they interrupted?"

"I …" Ash was a bit surprised with this statement.

 **{03:20}**

Ash's expression soften, but did not stop their dance, "Glacial …"

The music was getting a bit faster. They keep dancing for several second. While doing so, Ash spoke, "Glacial … while I want to tell you that the moment was unintentional … I can't kiss you now. There are so many things that I have worry about."

"I don't care Ash …" Glacial spoke, "Ash … Do you remember when we met many years ago?"

"When?" Ash asked, a bit surprised.

"Do you remember back when you saved me from drowning?" Glacial spoke, blushing, "I haven't given you enough thanks for that."

"It's okay, Glacial. I don't want anything from you. I'm just happy to see you safe and alive." Ash spoke to her.

 **{04:00}**

Suddenly, Glacial leaned forward. She went closer and closer, and closer … and finally her lips touched his lips. Then-

She kissed him.

 **{04:05}**

Ash's eyes widened in shock. Thousands of taste exploded in his mind. Then, he realized that she had connected her heart by the kiss. He could feel her love to him. The first time she met him, the first time she saw him, the time when he saved him, he could see that Glacial truly love him, and will always love him.

Finally, she released the kiss, breaking off the connection. They keep on dancing, "Glacial, I …"

"Ash … you don't have to say anything …" Glacial spoke, "Ash … I love you, Ash. I love you with all my heart … Will you accept my love?"

Ash stayed silent. Finally, he spoke, "Glacial … I … I don't know what to say …"

"You don't have to give the answer now, Ash." Glacial spoke.

 **{04:47}**

"Ash … I love you with all my heart … my body … and my soul … I will give you anything only to have you as my mate." She spoke with a blush, "Ash … thank you for saving me back then. As a woman and member of a Royal Family, I am willing to give everything of me to you … but please … I wish for you to accept my love."

"I'm sorry, Glacial, but … I can't give you the answer now." Ash softly spoke.

Finally, Glacial released herself and ran out from the ball room. Ash can only watch her as she left the place. It was obvious that she left because she was building tears, afraid of the possibility of Ash to reject her, afraid of the possibility of his rejection of his love.

Ash can only silently stood on the dancing floor as he watched her leave.

 **{Music End.}**

* * *

 _Later …_

The party over, and everyone went back to their own place for sleep. Here we can see Ash Ketchum resting on his bed in his tent. Daniel, Pierce and Eclipse was already soundly asleep.

Finally, Ash sighed as he sat on his bed. He looked at Daniel, who seems to be asleep. Then he looked at Pierce, who was sleeping with a frown on her face. He wondered what kind of dream she have that makes her frown like that.

Suddenly, Daniel's eyes snapped open. He sat on his bed and yawned. He noticed that Ash was still awake, "Can't sleep?"

Ash nodded, "There's a lot of things in mind."

Then, Daniel's expression softened, "Is it about Glacial?"

"Am I that obvious?" Ash asked him.

"We saw you got kissed by Glacial back there, Ash. We saw everything." Daniel spoke. Then, he yawned, "I can't really sleep when I'm thinking about what _he_ just said. It's really disturbing, you know?"

"I know …" Ash nodded, "If Pierce failed, there's no telling what _he_ could do to us." Ash sadly spoke. He paused, before continuing, "I am going to tenfold your training regime. I also going to train the Eevee Sisters as well."

"You really going to train them?" Daniel said, surprised.

"Yeah, since they're in my population now, it's safe for me to train them to their potential. Hope and Acier can train by themselves. I already left a message to them to get ready for the worst. That, and for a war." Ash nodded, "And by the time I'm done with them, they'll be able to do a lot of things that people can't."

Daniel sighed, "Well, I guess that couldn't be helped." He spoke, "But can you prepare them before that time comes?"

"Don't worry. My personal timeless dimension will take care of that." Ash explained, "Did you know that I can stay awake for 5 years straight, fully refreshed without any sleep? I only need 6 hour sleep to get refreshed to do over 5 years activity."

"Wait … so that means …" Daniel's eyes widened.

"It means that I always do training in my personal timeless dimension for 5 years before doing my life." Ash explained to him, "I was supposed to sleep for 24 hours after doing that, but thanks to my ability to subconsciously absorb the aura around me, I am able to stay awake for 5 years and asleep only for 6 hours."

Daniel slowly nodded. Now he knows how Ash got extremely strong, "Does Pierce, Hope and Acier knows about this?"

"Pierce knows about it. As for Hope and Acier … They already know this fact because this fact also applies for most Shiny Pokemorph around the world." Ash spoke.

After that, Ash continued, "Did you know that there are only three Shiny Pokemorph left in this world? The Government has ordered to kill-in-sight any Shiny Pokemorph that wasn't protected by a Royal Family." He spoke as he waved his hand. A paper suddenly appeared on his hand, "Based on the Universe Log, the Government has invented and placed a really big investment on the new Birth Control pills. This Birth Control pills will remove people's chance to born a Shiny Pokemorph into existence. That, it also makes their child a bit dumber and weaker than they should be."

"They're trying to manipulate the society." Daniel said in realization.

Ash nodded, "Yes." Then, the paper suddenly burned off from his hand, "It was a perfect yet ironic and stupid way to do that. Perfect, because making people dumber and dumber could make them easy to be manipulated. Ironic because they made that dumb decision. Stupid, because they are trying to destroy the society without their own notice."

"Then what should we do to stop it?" Daniel asked him, concerned about this fact.

"There is no way to stop this because people had believed that being controlled by the Government is their best option." Ash spoke as he opened the book, "There has been a revolution going on few countries around the world. Although very few believed their supremacy. They rather believing the Government's mouth."

Then, Ash grabbed his phone from his backpack, "… My father had noticed this. He stated that he disagreed with this rules. The Government was beginning to corrupt and everything is ruining." Then, he sighed, "And what did he get? My father got several charges with a reason of 'Defying the Government' and lost his job. Fortunately, all his armies decided to quit their job and followed my father's step until the very end. They're now working as heavy mercenaries, protecting innocents who was hunted by the Government." Then, Ash chuckled, "My father really knows how to befriend all of them. I still wonder how he can lead over one hundred armies and befriending them at the same time."

"Law and Order isn't supposed to become a tool for the Government to overwhelm those who defied them. Law and Order was supposed to bring justice to those who need them, not punishing the innocents." Ash explained to him, "They're trying to create the place where everything will flow within their own will. Lots of people will die and the Government will win over us if we're not careful with our steps."

"I've waited to see if the condition could be changed, but I was wrong." Ash sadly spoke, "It's getting worse. If we don't stop them now, there will be a price to pay."

Then, Ash pulled out a small bookmark from his backpack, "… Daniel, I will need your ability in this one. There's no other choice but to do this." Then, he slipped the bookmark into his book.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Daniel asked him.

"Daniel, do you remember my prediction when I said that the World War 3 will occur next year?" Ash asked him.

"Uuh … Yeah. I remember that. Why?" Daniel asked him.

"Because we are the one who will start the war." Ash spoke with a sad tone.

* * *

 _The next day … back in the Eevee Residence …_

Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the sofa at the guest room along with the rest. Surprisingly, Senka, Freya, Mara and Miku are also there. Mara is wearing her usual green training suit. Senka is wearing her usual black robes. Miku is wearing a black trench coat with black jeans and black shoes.

Freya is actually a female Manaphy Anthromorph. She was about 5'9" feet-inch tall. She was about 30 years old, and looks incredibly cute. She have a head of a Manaphy including her antenna, blue fur and bright beautiful ocean blue eyes that was shining with interest. She's wearing a blue dress with dark blue formal shoes.

Several minutes ago, Freya had come to visit the Eevee Residence to fix Pierce and Eclipse's mishap. Unfortunately, Ash, Daniel, Pierce and Eclipse isn't present at the time, so one of the Eevee Sister opened the door, saw her on their doorstep, and well … the rest is history.

Finally, Freya explained everything to them. After Ash and the others went back, the Eevee Sisters demand an explanation. And so, Ash explained everything.

Now, we back to the moment where Ash had finished explaining his story.

Finally, Rifia decided to break the ice, "So, let me get this straight." She said, trying to be calm, "Pierce and Eclipse … switched together … right?"

"Yeah." Pierce spoke, "I'm not actually Eclipse, Rifia. I'm Pierce."

"Why you didn't tell us about this, Eclipse?" Sarah asked, looking hurt.

"Sorry Sarah, but there's a rule that disallowing us to tell you everything about this since it was a Legendary Object without the supervisor and or permission from the owner of the object." Eclipse sadly explained.

"Legendary Object?" Freya spoke, incredulous, "Body-Swap Runes isn't my creation. I only give you the information to _how to make one_ , not give you the Rune Card of that Rune."

"Wait … so that means we could just tell them without getting any trouble?" Pierce spoke, clearly surprised. Ash soundly face-palmed.

"Yeah. As long you didn't exploit or teach anyone how to use it, you'll be just fine." Freya explained, "Now to fix the problem, can you give me the Rune Card that you used to carve the Body-Swap Rune?"

Pierce nodded. She pulled out the Rune Card from her pocket. The Rune on this Rune Card was glowing slightly with blue color. From there, Freya hummed, "There's no problem with this Rune Card. You could just-"

 _ ***Ding! Dong!***_

She was interrupted from the bell ringing from the entrance, "Hello? Eclipse?" They recognized it as Shula's voice.

"I get it." Pierce spoke as she went off to the main door.

Reaching there, she opened the door, revealing Shula behind it. Unusually, Shula is wearing a red tench coat, dark red formal pants and black shoes. Reaching there, Pierce asked, "What is it?"

"Umm … Eclipse … I've been wanting to tell you this …" Shula shuttered. Then, he looked at her, "Eclipse, will you go out with me for the dinner tonight?"

Pierce can only stare at him with incredulous expression. Finally, she spoke, "Come with me."

Shula nodded and entered the house. Pierce closed the door, before they went off to the guest room.

Reaching there, Shula was greeted by several people. Finally, Shula said, "Umm … Eclipse? Why did you take me here?"

"EH?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

Ash face-palmed again, "*Sigh* This is a total disaster." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Shula asked him.

Then Ash begin to explain what really happened between Pierce and Eclipse. After he was finished, Shula was in shock. Ash could feel the sound of his heart shattering into pieces, ' _Looks like Shula is really having a crush on Pierce._ ' He snickered.

"So all this time … I'm in love … with Pierce?" Shula weakly spoke.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Ash nodded.

Then, Shula closed his eyes as he collapsed to the ground, passed out because of the shocking information.

Daniel sighed, "Don't worry. I'll get him." He spoke as he grabbed Shula. The Lucario Anthromorph carried him in bridal style and went off to the Guest Bed Room.

After that, Freya spoke, "Okay, getting back to the subject." She said as she inspected the Rune. Finally, she pressed the rune with her thumb. Pierce and Eclispe suddenly glowed as their body got switched back.

After it was finished, Ash asked, "How do you feel?"

"… I feel no different." Pierce spoke, inspecting her- I mean, his original body.

"Same. I don't feel any different." Eclipse spoke, inspecting her original body as well.

"That's because your body strength and power are balanced – meaning that you are equally powerful." Freya explained to them.

"Wait, what did you do, Freya?" Ash asked her.

"Oh. I just pressed the Runes again." Freya chirped.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in shock. Ash, once again, soundly face-palmed.

"Yes. Don't you read the instruction manual? The Rune diagram is a Switch-Type, meaning that you can revert the result by pressing it again." Freya explained. Then, she realized something, "Wait … Pierce knows about this … didn't he?"

"I thought that process was permanent …" Pierce spoke in shock.

"So … you're telling me ..." Everyone turned to Eclipse, who was emitting a murderous amount of Killing Intent, "… that I could have switched at any time …" Then, dark aura start to swirl around her, "… but because of Pierce's stupidity … I got stuck in a MALE BODY FOR THE WHOLE WEEK?!" She roared.

"Yikes!" Pierce yelped.

Eclipse suddenly appeared in front of Pierce. She grabbed his collar and suddenly molded into the darkness.

At the backyard, Eclipse and Pierce appeared again. The strong Umbreon Hybrid threw him down to the ground. Then, a rather huge pitch black hammer appeared on her hand. This one was twice as big as a Sledgehammer and thousand-fold heavier than a truck.

" **YOU FOOL!~~~"** Eclipse angrily shouted, before smashed the hammer down to his head, creating huge explosion that literally pushes everything back.

After it was finished, Pierce can be seen lying on the ground with a huge lump smoking hot on his head. Unconscious. Eclipse was storming back into her room. She need to press her temper before she did something that she will regret later.

Everyone slowly went out to the backyard. They saw Pierce lying unconscious there. The Eevee Sisters gulped, "Don't ever go to Eclipse's bad side. She's thousand times powerful than before now." Rifia commented. The others nodded agreement.

"Well … I guess I have to bring him to the hospital." Ash sighed. Then, he turned to look at Mara, "On a second thought … Mara, Senka, what are you two doing here?"

"Ash … we … well-"

"We just disowned ourselves." Senka bluntly spoke, "We're no longer a Ketchum."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in shock.

"But why?" Ash asked them.

"Ash, we had enough. I don't want to get involved with their political plan and power, and controlled by _him_." Mara spited.

"We are looking for a place to stay. Since we revoked ourselves, we have no protection from a Royal Family. Our house just got demolished by our surrounding resident because of it." Senka explained, "We barely escaped our home together."

"We heard that you are staying with the Eevee Sisters. We are hoping to stay in this house as well." Senka explained to Ash, "We will work our way to stay in this place. We could give every one of you the training that you always wanted."

"Well … if you want to stay here, who am I to reject?" Rifia chuckled, "Of course you can stay here. The friend of my friend is also my friend. You've done a lot to Eclipse, and I think you deserved some compensation. We still have more empty room somewhere in this mansion. You can stay there."

"Thank you." Senka thanked and gave a small bow to her.

"It's no problem. Follow me. I'll show you the place." Rifia spoke. However, she suddenly realized something, "But what about Miku?"

"Oh! Miku decided to come with me after I told her that I'm coming over the Eevee Residence to fix a problem." Freya explained to her, "She was supposed to have an interview right now, but she decided to postpone the interview to this afternoon."

"I see ..." Rifia nodded, "Well then. Let's go. I'll show you the place." Then, Rifia, Senka and Mara went off into the mansion.

Ash sighed as he picked up the unconscious Pierce from the ground. However, he suddenly heard the Eevee Sisters squealed, "Oh my gosh!"

"Did you hear that?!" Shannon said, excited.

"Yeah! Senka and Mara are going to stay with us!" Alexis squealed.

"They're the one who turned Eclipse like that in one week! Woot! I always want to have a perfect body!" Busuta cheered.

"Actually …" Ash spoke as he scooped the unconscious Pierce from the ground, "I also will be training you starting tomorrow." After that, he turned to the Eevee Sisters, "While Mara and Senka will also be training you, you should remember that they are used to be my mentor."

"Did you know that woman's breast and body will become bigger as their strength and power grows?" Ash explained, "That fact is true since it was already tested by Kanto International University."

"Really?!" Busuta said, excited, "Oh! I'm soo … going to get a massive training! I'm going to get really pumped up and muscular!" She said.

"Me too! I can't wait to start training under their tutelage!" Alexis squealed.

Ash chuckled. He walked into the mansion with Pierce on his arm, leaving the Eevee Sisters and others talking about their training and some other stuff.

' _After all, it's good to be back._ ' Ash thought.

* * *

… _Meanwhile …_

Several kilometers away from their place. Billions of kilometers away from that spot. Deep inside the ocean. There, at the center of the ocean, is a huge laboratory. This laboratory is huge. It's existence was doubted in the society, because this laboratory persists their secrecy.

Inside the laboratory, the whole place looked like a giant mad scientist's lab. There are thousands of tubes everywhere, billions of Elemental Plates everywhere and thousands of blood vials spread around the table. Many scientists wandering around the laboratory and several guards guarding some doors. At the center of the room, there's an enormously huge tube that is covered with a black metal.

Suddenly, the main door opened, revealing an Arceus Hybrid. This Arceus Hybrid is old, about 50 years old or so. But despite of being old, this Arceus Hybrid looks fit and young. This Arceus Hybrid is about 7 feet tall. He's wearing a white robes with golden stripes at its edges. Moreover, this Arceus Hybrid looked like a pure human, complete with the white skin and furless body. If it wasn't because of his eerie Arceus eyes, they would've thought that this person is a human.

One of the scientists noticed this. He approached this Arceus Hybrid to greet him. This scientist is a Kadabra Anthromorph, "Aah, Lord Damien Ketchum. It is nice to see you here." He greeted him.

"How's the progress?" The Arceus Hybrid – that now known as Damien, spoke.

"The progress is already done. We have cloned the subject and charged him with various kinds of things, including with the object that you preferred." The scientist nervously spoke.

"You don't have to shutter like that, you know." Damien looked at him strangely.

"I- I- Sorry my Lord. This is the first time you have ever visited this laboratory, sir. We thank you for funding this research." The scientist spoke.

"Very well. Show me the Clone of Ash Ketchum." Damien revealed.

The scientist giddily squealed, "Yes sir!" He pulled out a device that looked like a remote control, and pressed the red button. Then, the shield on the tube suddenly lowered, revealing what was inside it.

There, inside the tube, is the clone of Ash Ketchum the Shiny Mew Hybrid, a Shiny Mewtwo Hybrid. This big Shiny Mewtwo Hybrid is about 20 feet tall with heavily over-muscled build and has 32 enormously giant powerful wings, which was about 100 meters big each on his back. His features looked like Ash, except it looked powerful and was emitting an extremely powerful aura. If it wasn't because of the protective tube, everyone around the Universe could've felt it. There are billions of small wires lined up on his body, including his wings, his green tail and his head.

Damien gasped in shock as he practically felt the power from this creature. It was so powerful, that it even almost overwhelmed him with only its mere existence. The scientist smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's … incredible." Damien spoke as they walked towards the tube, "This is more than I wished for."

The scientist laughed. It was obvious that this scientist is mad or something, "The DNA of Ash Ketchum is really unique. It looked similar to a normal Mew Hybrid, but it was much stronger and denser, so it took us time to split the DNA."

"Just get to the point, scientist. I've waited 14 years to get this clone, not hearing your rambling." Damien scolded him.

The scientist winced and fearfully squealed, "This clone have no soul, sir! We cannot replicate his soul. We tried many times over to create a soul like him, but no avail! We also tried to create a casual soul for this vessel, but it just burned out when we tried to inject it into the body! We also tried to take a soul from a body and tried to inject it into the vessel, but it also burned out! This vessel need a special soul like Ash Ketchum or Ash Ketchum himself." Then, he bent down to his knee, "I'm sorry sir! Please don't kill me! I already did my best, sir!"

Damien huffed. He pulled out a black revolver from his robes, "You're a disappointment."

"AAh!" The scientist squealed in fear, "Please, have mercy, sir!" He pleaded.

"So this thing is just a vessel?" Damien calmly asked.

"Y- Y- Yes sir!" The scientist fiercely nodded.

"You've done your part. You have no use to me." Damien spoke. Then, he pulled the trigger.

 ***Dor!***

The voice of gunshot rang out loud through the laboratory. Everyone looked at him with surprised yet fearful look. It was no wonder everyone feared the Head of the Ketchum Royal Family. This Arceus Hybrid was known as the most powerful being in the whole world. No one have ever defeated him. Unfortunately, this guy is evil.

Damien stepped over the dead scientist and walked towards the tube. Reaching there, he placed his hand on the tube, "Ash Ketchum …" He spoke, "While you think you have finally hide your information from me … you don't know that I know everything. I know everything what you did and what you know …"

After that, he pulled his radio, "Commander Butcher? Gather all our army and start the operation TRAINER."

" _ **Yes sir."**_

"And also bring Ash Ketchum to me." He finished. Then, he placed the radio back into his robes.

After that, Damien spoke, "I'm going to make this vessel even more powerful …" Then, he evilly grinned, "You will become a fine tool, Ash Ketchum. Soon, I will not only rule the whole Universe, but also the entire Multiverse."

* * *

 **Ohohohohoho ... what will happen next? Will Damien succeed ruling the Multiverse? Will Ash and co. can finally form the World War III that will reform the Government? What is Operation TRAINER? Find out about it, next Chapter. If it's not in the next Chapter, then find out in the next book.**

 **Hyperjade: This is Hyperjade and Author, we bid you farewell.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Exam and Protection

**After several months of writing, long stalling and fiasco ... it is safe to say that ... Humorized Reincarnation is finally complete. There's no word to say here, just read the story and have fun with your imagination. The others are away at our neighbor's birthday party, so I'm pretty much alone here.**

 **I'll be answering reviews here. First one comes from a guest. He said: "** **I think you should have a note on some of the important things. So you don't make different facts every time. I mean, prologue says that Daniel evolved and met Pierce at 10. This one says that teenage legends standard is 20 million while Mara has 8 million. Also, there are a LOT of grammar mistakes ;use past tenses(perfect, continuous, etc) during non-speeches."**

 **Actually, Daniel evolved when he was 7 years old and they met Pierce at 7, not 10. I never said anything about Teenage Legends Standard or something like that. And thank you for your notification, I'll try to fix most of those problem later.**

 **The next one will be from "Nerdy Retard". He said: "** **(*slow clapping*) fucking A1 on creativity and imagination! this is very clear, very vivid, now go use that imagination and creativity to do something good with your life.**

 **...**  
 **JK! JK!**

 **but lets be serious, this chapter felt like a information over load for me, too much information, too many numerical values used to describe things. still i respect your hard work, 52k words must have taken you awhile. the plot is getting way too messy and complicated for my liking. you said there will be a second book, i am not really looking forward to it because how badly you messed up the first one, but best wishes anyways. i noticed that lack of pigeoncraker in the an, and some responses from certain characters felt weird, so i presume that he/she(sorry if i messed your gender) got fed up with all of the shenanigans and quit helping with the story, and you some how got hyperjade and his guardians into this mess. no offense to you and your guardians hyper, i liked your story and your style of writing.**

 **again, non of this comment is suppose to be offensive, if your felt like it is , i sincerely apologize."**

 **I don't know if I should feel annoyed with this review or bristle you for this one. Overall, thank you for your comment and we'll try to improve our writing here.**

 **This one comes from "ArataTheLegend" He said: "** **This story is really cool! I found out about it from Hyperjade's Absol Chronicles. I love how different it is from other pokemon fan fics. I love the story but some of the chapters seem really long. I also think that the strange grammar can be kind of confusing. But overall the story is great!"**

 **Err ... that's actually error grammar. Sorry about that. Gonna fix it later.**

 **So, I'm done answering the reviews, now good luck and have fun with your imagination.**

 **Mew: Hey Author, we're back! We got s-**

* * *

 **Mew Super Happy FanFiction Note!**

* * *

 **Name: Humorized Reincarnation  
Chapters: 10  
Date SW: 06/25/2015  
Date FW: 11/08/2015  
Genre 1: Humor  
Genre 2: Drama  
Word Min. Limit per Chapter: Expected 8000-16000 Words (This one is over 52K Words)  
FanFiction: Pokemon  
Summary:  
(First Humor Story) Ash Ketchum had died, but Arceus have plans for him. She offered him a new world and he accepts. How can Ash cope with an entirely different world filled with Anthromorphic Pokemon and Hybrids? Not to mention all the drama he's geting himself into. And why did he turned into Mew-Hybrid? (Ecchi, Harem, Anthro, Humor and Action packed into one story!)**

 **Story Status:**

 **Reviews: 99  
Favorites: 146  
Followers: 150  
Visit Count: 11,765  
Community: 3**

 **Note: BOMBS AWAY! ... Anyway, I did NOT OWN POKEMON! The same goes for the Guardians, as they are Hyperjade's property! The instrumental music that will appear in this story is also belongs to its owner, AKA, I DID NOT OWN THEM!  
**

 **Character List:**

 **\- Shannon: Vaporeon Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. Brown eyes.  
\- Sarah: Sylveon Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. Blue/Green eyes.  
\- Alexis: Glaceon Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. Blue eyes.  
\- Daniel: Lucario Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old.  
\- Busuta: Flareon Hybrid. Female. 16 years old.  
\- Sandasu: Jolteon Hybrid. Female. 14 years old.  
\- Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Mew Hybrid (Shiny). Male. 15 years old.  
\- Efi: Espeon Hybrid. Female. 16 years old.  
\- Rifia: Leafeon Hybrid. Female. 19 years old.  
\- Pierce: Absol Hybrid. Male. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Eclipse.)  
\- Eclipse: Umbreon Hybrid. Female. 15 years old. (Currently swapped with Pierce.)  
\- Glacial 'Esdeath' Draven (Draven Royal Family): Glaceon Hybrid. Female. 15 years old.  
\- Mara Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Celebi Hybrid. Female. Over 1500 years old.  
\- Senka Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Darkrai Hybrid. Female. Over thousand years old.  
\- Freya Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Species Unknown. Gender Unknown. Age Unknown.  
\- Shula Pyresky (Pyresky Royal Family): Infernape Hybrid. Male. 15 years old.  
\- Miku Ketchum (Ketchum Royal Family): Zoroark Anthromorph. Female. 15 years old. (Pale features note. Vampire?)  
\- Teviyin: Arceus. Female. Age Unknown.  
\- Arceus: Arceus. Male. Age Unknown.  
\- Kaigetsu (Guardian of Time): Human. Male. Age Unknown.  
\- Phaedrus (Guardian of Technology): Human. Male. Age Unknown.  
**

 **Please note that new characters/OC that was set to appear/debuted in this Chapter is NOT listed in the Character List.**

* * *

 **This is Mew Super Happy Note. End of Note! Happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Exam and Protection – End of Season 1**

 _Several months later …_

Months has finally passed, and the calendar shows December. It has been about … 8 months since their latest school trip.

Many things have changed over time in the Eevee Residence. First, things are beginning to calm down for the past months. No Guardians disturbing their life, no complicated conspiracy or manipulation going around … things are at their peaceful state this month. Basically, they are living a normal life right now.

Well, as usual as a Pokemorph can be, anyway.

In the Eevee Residence, we can see the Eevee Sisters and others cleaning up their backyard. The whole place is covered with snow, and they need the yard for their daily training.

For the past months, Ash and the others had been training the Eevee Sisters and several others. Shula and Glacial are also coming along with their training. All in while they prepared themselves for the upcoming World War 3 that will occur next year. They learned many tricks from Senka and Mara, learning how to use Runes from Pierce, learn how to enchant from Ash, and learn how to use a computer and know hacking mechanism from Daniel.

Several months ago, Ash claimed the Soul Ownership of Senka and Mara before they start the training. Then he proceeds to tell Senka and Mara about everything since there's no harm telling them about it. By the time he was finished, Mara and Senka were in shock. They promised that they will never tell anyone about it, and also promised that they will teach and train the Eevee Sisters to their fullest potential.

In the backyard, here we can see Ash Ketchum digging the thick snow with a shovel. The others are also digging the snow while Daniel and Sarah are using a machine to suck the snow that has been scooped.

Why would they do such strenuous activity if they could just use their power to clean the snow? Well, Rifia had the idea to spend their time together on their holiday vacation … well, not really holiday vacation, but still, Rifia decided to have some fun by digging the snow in the backyard, saying that they should accustom themselves working without using Magic. And here they are, digging thick snow that requires hard work and strength to be excavated, not to mention the snows are about 15 inches thick.

"Come on, people. We don't have all day." Rifia spoke. The only person that isn't really working at all is Rifia. She's sitting on the bench, relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate on her hands.

Over months, Rifia has grown more as she received training from Senka and the others, as they found out that Rifia is a quick learner, just like Ash. Only in three months, Rifia has learned the Art of Stealth and Manipulation. She is determined to master those two because those abilities are able to help her in the world of politics and business. Since she's a business girl, she need a lot of experience and do a lot of manipulation if she wants to get success.

Rifia had grown taller over months. Now, she's about 6'4" feet inches tall. Thanks to the training that she received from Ash and the others over 8 months, she had gained a bit muscles that lets her do activities that require pure strength such as hiking and other stuff. Right now, she's wearing a thick green coat with black training pants and black sneaker shoes. She also wearing a green scarf wrapped around her neck and a green bobble hat covering her head. Additionally, she also wearing a pair of green gloves on her hands.

"Easy for you to say, Rifia. You barely do any work at all!" Sarah exclaimed. Right now, she's pushing a machine that sucks the excavated snows around it. Daniel is also helping her on her side.

Sarah also had grown mature as she received training from Daniel and several others. She wasn't the same, perverted girls that she used to … although she's still, a bit pervert. She wasn't the same chubby girl that always admiring her breast anymore. While not much has changed in her body, her body had become slimmer and sexier than before … overall, Sarah has become a dream woman that every man will die over. Another thing that they discovered about Sarah is that she could become very, very violent and very sadistic when she was angry. She also often hold grudges and will not hesitate to hurt or seriously injuring her victim when she want to. And so, she got several temper management lesson from Ash and Pierce … and Art of Torture lesson from Pierce. Well … I guess we shouldn't judge the book by its cover.

Sarah is no longer like what she used to. Right now, she was about 6'2" feet-inch tall with seductive build – making her looks utterly attractive. She had developed muscles over time, like Rifia. She prefers to fight with her Magic … although focused more to close combat. Right now, she's wearing a thick pink trench coat with dark pink training pants and a black pair of sneaker shoes. She also has a long pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Well, I already did my part. Now, it's up to you to finish it." Rifia chirped, ignoring the fact that the others are annoyed with her action.

"How did you finish your work so fast?" Alexis asked as she stared at Rifia in jealousy.

Like many other girls, Alexis also have developed as the months passed. Thanks to the training she received, she became one hell of a good sword fighter that could rival Mara in both terms of sword skill and speed. She didn't develop many muscles, but her sword-fighting skill and agility are something that people should be aware of.

Alexis, like many others, also had grown maturely as the time passed. Now, she's about 6'2" feet-inch tall with a lean build. Right now, she's wearing a blue shirt with black short pants and black sneaker shoes. Thanks to her type, she could survive in this cold weather.

"She should be cleaning up the rooftop right now," Shannon commented, "And besides, we need to wrap this up soon so we can continue to study for our exam," She spoke in an annoyed tone.

Shannon, however, is a different story than the others. While she may have developed some muscles and her body had grown maturely, her Magic Power is actually unnaturally powerful, especially when using Water Elements. After receiving some training from Ash and some others, Shannon had become one hell of a strong healer that rivals any combat medic. She learned many medical technique and lessons from Mara, which allows her to forge her power for health treatment and medical treatment. Also, she also proficient in ranged combat, although she has a weakness when it comes to close range combat. To fix this, Shannon often paired with Alexis when training.

Shannon had grown maturely. She is now about 6'2" feet-inch tall with a lean build. Right now, she's wearing a thick blue snow coat, along with dark blue training pants and black sneakers. Additionally, she also has an ocean blue scarf wrapped around her neck and blue earmuff covering her ears.

"Oh, stop complaining." Ash scolded her, pausing his work, "You're not the only one who suffer from this unfairness." He spoke as he glanced towards Shannon.

Not much really changed about Ash here, except that his power and strength have grown big as the time passed. Right now, he's about 6'5" feet-inch tall with an overmuscled build. He's wearing grey-green camo combat jacket with a black sleeveless shirt on the underneath, camo army jeans, and black army shoes.

"Well, I have my rights to complain, Ash," Shannon replied back, "I felt discriminated when I saw her doing nothing while we do all the work!"

"That's some vocabulary you used there, Shannon. Did Pierce taught you that?" Busuta replied, looking at her slightly.

Busuta, like many others, also had grown maturely over months. She's not the same young and perverted girl like she used to. Her attitude has changed, and she developed a short temper. After receiving some training from Ash and many others, Busuta has become one powerful Flareon Hybrid that specialize over Fire Manipulation. Her body also have grown taller – just like the others, but that doesn't reduce or remove her beauty at all. All in one, she's the real definition of beautiful and dangerous.

Busuta is now about 6'2" feet-inch tall with a seductive build. Right now, she's wearing a sleeveless dark red shirt, black training pants, and black sneaker shoes. She wasn't wearing anything that will protect her from the cold since the cold isn't really affecting her. She's a strong Fire-Type, after all.

"I can use any kind of words as I want to." Shannon retaliated, looking slightly at Busuta with a challenging look.

"Calm down you two. If we don't finish this work soon, we can't start studying for our upcoming exam." Daniel commented out.

While Daniel seems didn't have many changes, he have become one of the strongest Lucario that ever existed in the whole history. He had re-mastered his hacking skill, start doing experiments with his Cyberkinesis and Technokinesis ability, and also working more to control his power. Right now, he's about 6'5" feet-inch tall with an overmuscled build. He's wearing thick dark blue leather jacket along with black jeans and black army boots. It seems Daniel had took Ash's habit of wearing army boots in winter weather.

"I agree. We need to finish this up soon if we want to continue our study." Efi commented out, not stopping her work.

Efi also had grown and matured as the time passed. Thanks to Daniel, her hacking skill had increased five times better than before. She learned many kinds of tricks from Daniel and many things about programming and computer. She tried to Ash about various kind of hacking, but Ash explained that he can't teach her about programming and stuff. He may be a great trainer, good at logical things, impossibly great at remembering, able to create impossible things into reality and extremely powerful. However, he's a bad teacher when it comes to programming. And that, is another story for another time.

Efi had grown taller since she got her training from the Mara and the others. Right now, she's about 6'1" feet-inch tall with a lean build. She's wearing a dark red trench coat with a pink sleeveless shirt in her underneath. She's wearing a black jeans with black sneaker shoes as her footings. Additionally, she also has a purple scarf wrapped around her neck and a winter headphone-like earmuff covering her ears.

"If you want to wrap this up soon, you should be start working." Rifia reprimanded. Then, she looked at Ash, "Especially you, Ash."

"Alright, fine." Ash sighed, getting back to his work, "I'll finish it … the sooner, the better."

"Thinking about exam makes me hungry …" Sandasu spoke with her usual airhead expression on her face.

Sandasu, like many others, also have grown and matured as well. While she may be still an air-head, she has grown stronger as the time passed. Strangely, her grades also get better after she received those training. After she received training from Ash and the others, she has become one of the strongest Electric-Type Pokemorph that ever studied in the Palkia High School. Many men adorned and swoon over her while many women are jealous of her. Fortunately, she could easily wipe those jealous women who tried to attack her like snapping a twig. She determined to learn all the Electric-Type attack that exist in the whole world, and she is determined to master them and start experimenting with them. Fortunately, Ash knows all moves that exist in the whole world, so she often learns those moves from Ash.

Sandasu also had grown bigger and taller as the time passed. Right now, she's about 6'2" feet-inch tall with a seductive build. Right now, she's wearing a yellow thick winter jacket with yellow shirt underneath, black jeans with several dark yellow stripes at the edges, and black shoes as her footing.

"You're always hungry when working, Sandasu." Eclipse deadpanned, "Can't you just hold your hunger until you finished your work?"

Eclipse, like many others, had grown and matured as the time passed. While she doesn't have many changes, she learned many kind of lesson from Pierce and Ash. She learned how to carve and write runes, and learned how to use it. She also found out that Pierce is actually a pretty good teacher when it comes to Rune subject. She tried to ask Ash about Runes, but he only explained the theories, not how to use it. When she asked about it, Ash explained that he couldn't carve and write Dark Runes as much as Pierce could. Ironically, he knows the theories of all kind of Runes in the world, thanks to his habitude to spend most of his times in the library. To her, Ash is just another powerful bookworm, and so does Pierce.

Eclipse is now about 6'4" feet-inch tall with a muscular yet seductive build. She's wearing a black winter coat with white furs on its edges, black jeans, and black sneaker shoes. Additionally, she's wearing a black bobble hat on her head and a golden necklace hanging on her neck.

"I can, but I don't want to," Sandasu whined, "I want to eat meats."

"I could cook you meat if you want to.' Pierce offered her.

Like the rest of the males here, Pierce didn't have many changes. Although he learned many kinds of different theories from Ash (Eidetic Memory; Ash remembered everything about Runes in almost any kind of Royal Family's Library.) about Runes. Pierce is now about 6'5" feet-inch tall with over-muscled yet lean build. He's wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath. He wears a black jeans with black army boots as his footing. It seems not only Daniel who has copied Ash's attitude to wear army boots in winter area. Additionally, he's wearing his usual Statera Ponderatis: A black gloves and gauntlet on his hands. Fortunately, his claws still intact on his finger tip. That glove really knows how to suit him perfectly.

"You're not going to cook anything until you finished your work, Pierce," Rifia warned him, narrowing her eyes at him, "Sandasu can eat later after this. Get the work done first, then we'll talk about something else."

And there goes the fate of our heroes. After an hour full of exhaustion, digging ad excavating, the whole garden is finally clean from snow. Ash sighed in relief, "Aah~ Finally!" He spoke as he stretched his body.

"I am the one who supposed to say that." Rifia retorted, staring at him.

Ash sighed, "Okay, one problem solved, another one incoming." He muttered as he walked into the house with the others following him behind.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash entered his room and looked around. His room didn't have many changes, except for his new computer on his desk. Also, there's a bucket filled with water around the corner. It seems Ash hadn't taken the bucket out after Daniel brought it into his room many months ago. He walked towards his bookshelves and begin picking out several books out from there. Most of these books are big and heavy, about 5 inches thick and 13 inches long. After that, he went out from his room with stacks of books on his hands.

He walked down towards the living room. There, he saw the others sitting on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the morning chat. The clock around the corner shows the current time – indicating that it is 5:30 in the morning.

Ash placed the book on the main table, unintentionally slamming the heavy books to the table. The others looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"Ash … are you sure those are your notes?" Daniel hesitantly spoke, "My school notes aren't even that much …"

"Well, most of these books are filled with my school notes … the others are mostly filled with my practice notes and my research about the subjects." Ash said, shrugging, "I guess you can say I'm a bit … prolix and discursive when it comes to my notes." He finished with a sheepish smile, "Fortunately, I had sorted it out and clip it in one book, so it's easy for you to understand."

"Bit?" Daniel spoke as he stood from his seat, "Dude, this is overkill! I mean, I've seen your notes before, but not to this level! How smart are you?"

"Well …" Ash spoke, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I can solve any kind of Calculus problem with only a second. Does that count?"

"Ash, not all of us here are as smart as you." Rifia deadpanned, looking at him as if he was crazy. Then, she looked at Pierce, who was reading one of the books that Ash just placed, "Pierce, can you actually understand it?"

Pierce spoke as he flipped the book, "These notes are surprisingly easy to understand. It has the utmost detailed explanation according to the subject that it talks about." He commented, "Although his writing style is a bit terrible, it still can be read."

The others begin taking the books that Ash just dropped. They opened the book and start flipping the pages, looking for the information that they need. They read Ash's notes that have been clipped into several big books. Finally, several minutes later, they starting to get restless.

"Uuh … I can't stand it anymore!" Efi whined, placing the book on the table, "This is so boring."

Then, Busuta came up with an idea, "Why don't you just teach us, Ash?"

"That's a good idea! Why don't you teach us yourself, Ash?" Eclipse brightly spoke as if she had found the solution to the problem.

"Uh … I don't think it's a good idea to ask him about it, Efi." Daniel warned, alarmed, "Ash isn't really a good teacher when it comes to studying … local studies." He seems to be hesitated to explain it.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad." Ash pouted, "Remember that I can teach Eclipse about Runes."

"Only the theories," Pierce spoke as he closed the book with a **thump!**

"Ash, while you are great as a trainer, you should remember that you need to learn how to teach people. It may sound selfish, but my way to teach people is very effective rather than your way to teach people." Pierce spoke as he stood from his seat, "No one could understand the way you teach local knowledge with your logic."

Rifia finally sighed, "Then what about the others here? How are they going to face their exam?"

"Well, the exam is still several weeks starting from now. It can wait." Pierce spoke. He pulled out his phone and called for a pizza delivery. However, his muse was interrupted when Efi suddenly screamed.

 ** _"KYAAAAA!"_**

Everyone jumped as they heard her scream. Everyone turned their attention at Efi, who was holding her laptop in shock. Ash was the first one to ask, "Efi, what's wrong?"

"T- The exam!"

"What about it?"

"They just pushed the exam schedule because of the weather!" Efi exclaimed, "And now, the exam will start **today!** "

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"That's just so sudden and out of blue! Are you sure that's the right information, Efi?" Sarah asked, panic because she wasn't ready to face the exam. In fact, everyone isn't ready to face the exam.

The Espeon Anthromorph nodded, "Yeah. I got this information off from the official Palkia High School Forum. It was posted earlier by the Administrator." She explained, tapping on her laptop, "It also said that the first exam will start at 8 AM today!"

"How the hell are we going to face the exam?" Eclipse exclaimed, "We haven't even studied at all! We haven't even started yet!"

Then, everyone turned their attention to both Ash, Daniel, and Pierce. They are standing side by side, observing the others. Seeing their attention directed at him, Ash asked, "What?"

"Ash, Daniel, Pierce," Rifia spoke with an authoritative tone, "You three are going to help the girls to succeed on their exam. Can you do that?"

"Well … I can intensify your IQ and thought process, but …" Ash was hesitated, "I fear that I could damage your brain if I do so."

"Not that, Ash," Daniel explained, "What Rifia means that we should give the girls our exam answers. She wants us to help them cheat."

"But isn't cheating wrong?" Ash spoke, confused.

"Well, cheating is wrong, but it is the last option that most people has when they are faced with something that they cannot do," Pierce explained, "In this case, the circumstances to cheat are relevant. The girls are not ready yet to run the exam without getting bad grades."

The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed, "Well … I guess this is an urgent matter." He muttered. Finally, he looked at Rifia, "Very well. We will help them to cheat the exam. However, you must think how to cheat the exam on your own, while we only provide the answers and possibilities."

"… Umm … girls?" Efi spoke in uncertain, gaining their attention, "I think it will be impossible for us to cheat on this exam."

"What do you mean by that, Efi?" Shannon asked, curious because of her earlier statement.

"In this exam, the security are tenfold stronger than before." Efi spoke, explaining about her earlier statement, "First, the whole room will be filled with four different cameras in twelve different angles. Then, there will be devices placed in the center of the school that could predict the future and distorting any kind of telepathy or mental link. Moreover, each class will have at least two to four invisible Ghost-Type Pokemorph observing along with eight teachers watching us. They also placed the Anti-Cheat Runes and Private-Paper Runes on our paper."

"So that means it is impossible to cheat." Ash murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "However, every impossibility has their own possibility …"

"How did you know all that?" Busuta asked, surprised by her knowledge.

"I hacked into the school system and retrieved the information about the exam and its properties." Efi admitted, "It's not really hard to hack into the school server. However, so far, I have not obtained the information about what kind of exam we will be having and which teacher will watch us."

"Efi, do they have the picture of this device?" Daniel asked her. Efi obeyed as she showed her laptop to him. Daniel looked at the screen in front of him, "Hey … I know these devices."

"Really?" Everyone spoke as they observed the picture. It was pictures of some kind of a huge dome with a spinning gray energy at the center. The device next to it has a triangle-like shape, and it was glowing with strange dark aura.

"Yeah. The first one is called Artificial Senses Detector and Disruptor Device, or ASD3 for short. This device mimics a Psychic Pokemorph's power to detect, read and control Pokemorph's mind." Daniel explained, surprising them greatly, "This device also can implant fake memories to Pokemorph that was unaware of his or her memories being modified. This device works by penetrating through a Pokemorph's mind barrier and placed a 'backdoor' inside their mind. I think that's how it works."

"But … aren't Pokemorph has a natural mental barrier?" Rifia hesitantly asked. That device sounds dangerous.

"Yes, but only those who have visited their Mindscape at least once that was able to protect himself from this device," Daniel explained to them, "That device requires a Five Class Military Authorization and Clearance to be used. To know that this device exists in our school means that something imperative is going on, and I doubt it was about the exam." He explained in a serious manner, which was surprising since Daniel rarely express his serious expression, "Fortunately, Ash has been training us to think better and prevent mind invasion using Mindscape, so we have no problem facing this device."

"Well, you can never be careful." Ash shrugged. Then, he looked at the picture, "The second one must be Artificial Future Sight."

"Err … no ..." Daniel shook his head, "The second one is called Artificial Catholic Foresight, or ACF for short." He explained. However, he became hesitated as he explained even further, "This device works similarly like how Absol species detects danger. It works by using a dead Absol's horn to detect the danger."

Everyone blinked as they turned to look at Pierce. The Absol Hybrid was staring at them with his usual emotionless expression. However, Ash and Daniel knew that Pierce is very, very angry hearing that. They had to prepare themselves for the worst.

"… What?" Pierce asked them.

"You don't seem to be disturbed hearing that fact." Rifia spoke, blinking at his lack of reaction.

"I have no problem with it," Pierce said. It was obvious. The angrier he is, the calmer he gets.

' _But he's obviously extremely irate about it._ ' Ash thought, ' _From my Population Bond senses, I can see he's going to destroy it._ ' Then, he gulped, ' _I hope Pierce can control his rage. I'm not going to get a Guardian going after my heads for this._ '

"Okay. So, how does Absol's danger sense works?" Rifia asked, looking at Pierce.

"My sense works just like what Daniel had described," Pierce explained to them. He doesn't want to give any further information about it, "It can detect dangers." He added.

"So, how can we avoid this thing? If they have a device that could predict our movement, it is impossible to cheat." Alexis exclaimed, frustrated by the fact that it is hard to cheat.

"Actually, you can avoid it." Daniel hummed, "While it could mimic Absol's danger sense, it is not as effective and requires a lot of energy to run. For example, Pierce can detect changing disaster and process it to see what and when it will happen while ACF cannot process this kind of situation. Pierce's danger sense cannot overload by rapidly changing future event while ACF can't."

"You sound like separating me with my other species," Pierce commented out.

"Well, it was the ability that you possess, not sure if other Absol species also has the same abilities as yours." Daniel shrugged.

"Okay. So, how can we cheat the exam while being guarded by two or four invisible Pokemorph, a machine that could predict the future and block our mental link and telepathy, four camera placed on each corner watching us from three different angle at the same time, and a constantly wandering Pokemorph that watches us doing exam?" Busuta asked, looking desperate.

Then, Efi snapped her finger, "I know!" She said. Then, she looked at Daniel, "You said that the devices took a lot of electricity, right?"

"That's right." Daniel nodded.

"Now, why don't we just try to turn off their electricity?" Efi suggested, "That way, all the devices will be off and sight will be covered."

"That's … actually a good idea." Daniel slowly nodded, "Do you want to hack into the town power plants and deactivated it?"

"No …" Efi shook her head, "Daniel, I want you to create a virus that could overwork a device beyond its breaking point. That way, it will slowly destroy the power plant without anyone noticing it. However, in this case, I want one that could destroy the power plant in an hour." She explained her plan to him.

"Well … alright, then." Daniel shrugged, "Looks like I'll be creating a virus ..."

Daniel and Efi were about to leave the room until Ash spoke up, "But isn't the exam will happen in the morning? And besides, if we can't see anything, then how are we going to know each other's position?"

"Well … that's …" Efi seems to hesitate about it. They stopped their pace as they realized that the plan sounds invalid with their current situation.

"… I sensed an immensely big snow storm heading this way." Pierce suddenly spoke, gaining their attention. Pierce is now holding his chest with his eyes closed. His horn seems to resonant with a strange energy, "Approximate three hours before the storm hit the town. I can predict that almost everything will be covered in thick layers of snow after this."

"Well, that was one problem solved." Efi cheerfully spoke, "As for knowing each other … well, we could just use telepathy to communicate with each other and know each other's position, right?"

"That's right." Rifia spoke in realization, "Because of the blackout, everything will shut down, including that device."

"But they have a reserved energy somewhere inside the building," Sarah explained, gaining their attention, "If I remember, they need 10 minutes to power the whole school up again with the backup energy."

"I'll take care of it," Ash spoke with a nod.

"Well then. Now that problem is solved, is there anyone else would like to give any information by any chance?" Efi asked and waited. After a full minute of silence, she spoke, "Okay, so this plan is now completed. I name this operation: Operation Black Power."

"Very well," Rifia spoke. Then, she fist-pumped, "Operation Black Power," She thrust her fist into the sky, "Commence!"

"YOO!"

* * *

 _Later …_

We can see Ash Ketchum and the others are now standing in front of the Palkia High School and University building. They could see that the sky is getting darker, meaning that a huge storm is coming down. Right now, they are wearing their school dress-code, since they're going to attend the school.

They looked at each other and nodded. Then, they stepped into the school line at the same time.

Right after they stepped into the school yard, they could feel that something is probing their mind barrier. However, they quickly kicked the mind invader out from their mind, before continue walking towards the Palkia High School building.

Going inside the building, Ash and Pierce took the left elevator while the others took the other elevator. Focusing on Ash and Pierce, they went down to the basement … underground … they keep going down and down until the floor indicator shows 'U30'.

Then, the elevator opened, showing a white office-like hallway. Pierce quickly took out his signature Suppressed Five-Seven and readied himself. Ash quickly pulled out a data-derived laser sight and pointed to the nearby camera to make the system go into a loop.

Seeing it was safe, they jogged towards the corner with Pierce leading the way. They stopped right at the corner. Pierce looked to the corner and spotted two guards guarding a door. These two guards are The Absol Hybrid made a gesture to Ash to stay. Ash obeyed. He trusted Pierce to do all the work.

Pierce readied his suppressor as he opened the magazine chamber. Instead of a regular bullet, it was a tranquilizer bullet. He inserted the magazine back into the gun. Then, with a sudden movement, he jumped around the corner and fired two shot at the guards within a second. Both of his shot hit the guard's neck, quickly knocking them out.

Seeing them knocked out, Pierce made a gesture to follow. Ash obeyed. They walked towards the door and stopped right in front of it. Ash looked to the guards, then looked back at Pierce. Seeing him nod, Ash proceeded to bent down to the first guard and opened his eyes. His eyes glowed as he invaded the guard's mind, then start brainwashing him – temporarily erasing all his memories and turning him into a mindless slave. After he was finished, he proceeds to do the same thing with the other guard. After that, he pulled the tranquilizer from their neck.

The guards stirred and slowly stood from the ground. Pierce almost gasped in shock as he stared down to the guards. Their eyes, their lifeless eyes indicates that they no longer have any purpose to live. Ash spoke, "Guard the area."

"Yes, sir." They both spoke in a monotone.

Then, Ash and Pierce went into the room behind the door.

* * *

 _Inside the room ..._

The whole place is gigantic, with big machines around the place. They slowly walk around to search for the main control of these machines. Ash was the first one to spot it. They quickly approached the machine and took a quick observation.

This machine is colored blue with several tubes glowing with blue power placed on it. These tubes seem to be connected with the machine around it. Ash took out a small device from his hand. It looked like a small pocket knife with a big square device on top of it. On the square one, there is a circular slot that could be used for something.

Ash stabbed the machine with the device on his hand. Then, he pulled out a small tube from his pocket and placed it in the slot. A hologram screen appeared on the device. It shows a progress bar. This progress bar is slowly advancing to its finish.

Suddenly, they heard several gunshots from their entrance door. Alarmed, they quickly split and jumped to either way. Ash left the 'knife' device on the machine. They quickly hide among the machine to prepare themselves. Fortunately, there's no camera around the corner.

They waited and waited. Finally, the door slowly opened, revealing a bleeding guard that was holding a pistol. Pierce suddenly molded into the darkness and appeared back right behind him in the same manner. Then, he hit his neck, knocking him out.

Ash quickly ran out from the room and dragged the two dead guards into the room. After that, he waved his hand as the blood and weapon on the floor suddenly disappeared by itself. Pierce hissed, "This isn't going as we planned."

"We didn't predict this is going to happen," Ash whispered back.

"We need to hide those bodies somehow. There's got to be a way to hide the bodies." Pierce muttered, thinking how could the plan possibly gone wrong.

"Pierce, use your Umbrakinesis ability to burn the body into the shadows," Ash spoke. Then, they heard a ding from the 'knife' device. Suddenly, all the bright blue color from the machine disappeared along with the other machine. Ash spoke, "Pierce, take the tool and leave no trace."

Pierce nodded and went to the machine. Ash walked towards the unconscious guard and opened his eyes with his hand. After that, his eyes starts to glow as he brainwashed him as well and placed a protocol inside his mind. After that, he muttered, "All done."

Pierce went back with two devices on his hands. One is the 'knife' device and the other one is a detonator. Ash turned to look at him, "Have you placed the explosion suppressor?"

Pierce nodded. Ash took both devices and placed the detonator on the chest of the unconscious bodyguard, "He will regain his consciousness after an hour. He will be the one who detonates the bomb."

Pierce nodded. He understands his way of planning. Ash didn't want to get his hand dirty in this operation, after all.

Ash transferred the 'knife' device into his pocket dimension. He waved his hand as the 'knife' device suddenly disappeared from his hand and gone straight into his pocket dimension. Pierce waved his hand as the dead bodies suddenly molded and burned into the darkness. After that, Ash slowly opened the door and went out from the room with Pierce following behind.

* * *

 _At the First Year Class A …_

"Do you think they succeed?" Sarah asked out of concern. Everyone had gathered in the class as they patiently waited for the exam to start. Most of the students looked concerned and tired. It seems they are not expecting the sudden exam as well. Outside the window, there is a huge storm raining snows all over the place. They could barely see anything outside, even the sunlight was barely seen.

"… Yes. They succeed." Daniel finally said. They can't send any message through their mental link or telepathy, but they still can sense each other.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Ash and Pierce standing there. Daniel quickly approached them, "Is it going well?" He whispered. He had sensed several Ghost-Type Pokemorph wandering around their classroom.

"Yeah. It's going very well, Daniel." Ash muttered, "We had taken its power and its ability to regenerate."

Hearing that, Daniel nodded approvingly, "The B is going for an hour. Our first lesson is History." He whispered, "Get yourself ready. We're going to start in ten minutes."

Hearing that, they quickly sat on their own seat. Five minutes later, several adult Pokemorph wearing black suit came into the room. The students walked toward their own seat. After that, these adult Pokemorph start giving out the question sheet and a blank paper for the answer sheet. Strangely, they placed the question sheet in a wrong position. It was flipped.

After they had finished spreading the papers, one of the adult Pokemorph spoke, "Okay. The exam start … now."

They quickly flipped open their question sheet and begin answering the questions. Students start writing their own name before answering the questions on the answer sheet. Several minutes later, Ash's eyes glowed as he begin scrambling the aura signature all around him, confusing the ACF device that was placed at the center of the school. The storm was getting bigger and bigger, until the point where they can't see anything and no light could go through the window.

Suddenly, the light went off. Since the storm is brewing up outside, everything just went black. Everyone screamed as they surprised with this occurrence.

However, Ash took this as an advantage. He sent several packet of data and information according to his exam answer to the Eevee Sisters. It took him at least a minute to do so. After he was finished, the light suddenly went back up.

Ash and the others blinked in surprise, ' _Wait, aren't they supposed to be shut down?_ ' He thought, ' _Why the power went back on?_ '

One of the adult Pokemorph pulled out his phone and answered a call. Several minutes later, he closed down the call, "Okay kids. Continue your exam. A warning to everyone inside the class. Anyone who tried to sabotage the school system will be shot and killed in sight. We just got the information that our power generator machine just got sabotaged. Fortunately, we managed to recover it and turned back the power on."

Ash and Pierce almost groaned. However, Pierce blinked as he realized something, ' _I still have the second detonator in my pocket._ ' He thought as he looked down to his feet, ' _… they haven't defused the bombs yet. This bomb could be used later on._ '

Suddenly, Ash stood from his seat and picked up his backpack. Then, he walked out from the room. However, one of the guards halted him, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I already finished my exam. Go check it yourself if you don't believe me." Ash spoke as he pushed the guard aside. Then, he walked out from the room. Several minutes later, Daniel and Pierce went out from the room, followed by the rest of the Eevee Sisters. Reason? They finished their exam early as well.

* * *

 _Later in the school library …_

"Ash, when teaching someone, you have to be patient. You need to concentrate and understand their way of learning." Pierce scolded Ash.

In the school library, we can see Ash and Pierce sitting on a small reading table side by side. The Absol Hybrid is explaining about some subject while Ash just quietly listened. Additionally, Daniel is standing on the either side, reading some books.

"Teacher usually teaches their student by slowly explaining and train the student's knowledge by giving them questions," Pierce explained to him, "When teaching, you can't snap your anger in front of your students. You need to restrain yourself from doing anything rash when teaching, especially in front of the students-"

"Pierce, Ash." They both jumped as they looked at the newcomer. It was Efi.

"Oh, hey Efi." Ash greeted her, "How can we help you?"

"Ash, can I borrow your Micro-Bomb and Flat Dummy Rocket?" Efi asked him while staring at him with her usual puppy eyes expression.

"Uh … sure." Ash spoke as he pulled out two pouch-like sacks from his pocket. Then, he gave it to Efi, "What do you want to use it for?"

"Something." Efi chirped. Then, she jogged away from the place.

Ash chuckled. He looked back at Pierce and noticed that he was frowning at him. Finally, he asked, "What?"

"Why did you give it to her?" The Absol Hybrid asked him.

"Well … I can see that they're planning something to do the EC (Exam Cheating), so why not?" Ash shrugged, looking as if it was a usual occurrence.

Pierce sighed, "You need to start thinking about the consequences, Ash." He muttered as he placed his palm on his head.

"Hey, chill out. Rifia can take care of it once we got home." Ash calmed him down.

"Right …" Pierce spoke as he rubbed his temple, "Okay … let's get back to the subject … when teaching someone …"

* * *

 _Later …_

It was the time for the second term of the exam. Students already sitting in their place while waiting for the guard to start the exam. Unfortunately, it was a math exam – Calculus to be precise. Fortunately, they can only sense two invisible Ghost-Type Pokemorph wandering around. Finally, one of the Guard said, "You can begin."

Everyone flipped their question sheets and begin working on answering it. Ash, Daniel, and Pierce could answer it quite easy since they're the smartest one in the school. Ash quietly looked at Efi, who was sitting two desks away in front of him. He blinked as he saw the hidden hand gesture. It was a signal for him to make the cheat sheet.

Ash mentally sighed. After finishing his own exam and making sure they are all correct, Ash made a small cheat note for them to use. After that, he waited.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid waited for about ten minutes before everyone suddenly heard something vibrated. It was something under the teacher's seat. Suddenly, out of their expectation, the seat launched itself up to the ceiling like a propelled rocket. The guard that was sitting there hit the ceiling and got his head stuck in the ceiling. All the guards inside the room quickly came to them as they heard the commotion.

Ash took this as a chance. He threw eight cheat notes right to the Eevee Sister's desks. If he were a basketball player, he would've gotten the best score by now. The guards start pulling the injured guard, trying to take him off from the ceiling but fail miserably.

' _Is this why they borrowed the Flat Dummy Rocket?_ ' Ash thought with a sweat-drop, ' _This is just totally silly. I wonder what they're going to do with the Micro-Bomb._ '

Suddenly, the guards accidently ripped his pants, showing his pink underwear. They screamed as they thought that they just screwed up. Everyone including Ash laughed at their attic. However, their laugh got even more as his underwear starts exploding with small firework-like explosions. The Eevee Sisters quickly copying the cheat sheet down into their answer sheet while the rest of the class are laughing.

The 'Firework' finally stopped after several minutes being on. One of the guards pulled out a gun from their pocket and fired it to the rooftop. Everyone went silent after he fired it. Unfortunately, this is a wrong thing to do. The ceiling suddenly collapsed and hit his head. Since the ceiling is made of bricks, he got knocked out instead.

Everyone laughed once more at their attic, ' _This is golden! I never though Micro-Bomb could be used like this._ ' Ash thought humorously, ' _It seems that military-class device could be used to do silly things like this. Who knows that a gun could cause something like that?_ '

Several guards from the outside area came into the room and pulled the injured guard from the ceiling. After that, they carried him out from the room. Everything went silent after they carried them. One of the guards said, "Well then, kids. Continue your work. Whoever did that really need some teaching lessons …" He mumbled.

Ash smiled as he stood from his seat. He went to the exit door and spoke, "I finished my exam." Before going out from the room. Then, his departure was followed by Pierce and Daniel and followed by the rest of the Eevee Sisters as well.

* * *

 _Later …_

Right now, Ash is waiting for the last term of the exam to start. We can see him sitting in the cafeteria, playing his phone while idly drinking the lemon tea in front of him. The place isn't crowded since most students went to the library for a study.

Ash sighed as he stood from his seat. He quickly finished his drink before walking to the toilet. He went into the male bathroom and went to one of the stalls. Suddenly, he heard a familiar moan from one of the toilet room. Ash blinked. The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at the toilet room at the corner.

' _Did I just heard Pierce moaned?_ ' Ash thought. Then, he shook his head, ' _No … maybe just my imagination._ '

He went to pee on one of the stalls. After he's done, he zipped close his pants and flushed the stall. He was about to leave the place until he heard the same moan. This time, it was a female moan. He recognized it as Eclipse, ' _Eclipse?!_ ' Ash thought.

' _No, no, no, I must be hearing things. There's NO WAY in hell that Pierce and Eclipse are doing **that** together in the public toilet._ ' Ash thought, trying to assure himself, ' _They're still 15 for Arceus-sake!_ '

However, curiosity got over him as he heard another moan. Ash slapped his forehead, ' _Fine, me. Let's check that one out._ ' He thought to himself.

Ash used his psychic ability to levitate from the ground and peeked the toilet. There, he almost face-palmed with what he saw. Eclipse was massaging Pierce while the Absol Hybrid was resting on the toilet stall. Pierce isn't really wearing any tops when Eclipse is massaging him. Pierce quietly moaned as she massaging him. Now he knows where all the moans came from.

' _Damn me and my thoughts._ ' Ash scolded himself, ' _Stop thinking the 'what ifs,' me! I thought they were mating together in the toilet room!_ '

Ash lowered down and quietly landed in front of the toilet room door. He knocked the door several times, "Pierce, Eclipse, I know what you're doing in there. Come on out now." Ash spoke with demanding tone.

He heard a yelp from the either side. Then, the door slowly opened, revealing the topless Pierce and Eclipse standing there. The Absol Hybrid spoke, "Ash, I can explain."

"I've seen everything, Pierce." Ash deadpanned, "Wear your tops and get yourself ready. The exam will begin soon."

Pierce quickly obeyed. He quickly went into the toilet room and wear his clothes. However, Eclipse looked at Ash, "Ash, can I ask you something?" She asked him.

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow your phone, please?" Eclipse asked, looking at him with her usual puppy eyes look.

"What are you going to do with my phone?" Ash spoke in uncertain.

"I want to call Angelica the Magic Guardian to help me cheat the exam," She spoke with determination burning in her eyes.

"Err … sorry, Eclipse, but I don't think Angelica wants to help us cheat." Ash spoke, hesitated, "Guardians are kinda erratic when it comes to cheating."

"Oh come on, Ash. Please?" Eclipse pleaded as she intensified her puppy eyes. Ash heard Pierce chuckle around the corner. Finally, seeing that Ash was unaffected with her puppy eyes, she spoke, "Fine. Can I have a PVSD?"

"Hmm … PVSD …" Ash muttered as he waved his hand. Then, a big black phone appeared on his hand. This 'phone' looked like a regular touch screen phone, except it was bigger, "Portable Virtual Storage Device. What are you going to do with this?"

"You'll see," Eclipse smirked as she took the device off from his hand. Then, she went out from the male's toilet.

* * *

 _Later …_

The last term of the exam is finally here. Ash and the others are sitting on their own respective seats. They are now waiting for the guards to start the exam. This last exam subject would be Biology – one of Ash's favorite subject. Ash is idly wondering what Eclipse will do with that PVSD.

The guard looked at his clock, "Okay, the exam will start … now."

Everyone flipped their question sheet and start working on their exam. As usual, Ash cleared out the exam quick and writes eight cheat notes filled with his answers. The Shiny Mew Hybrid folded the cheat notes into a smaller form and patiently waited for the signal.

Suddenly, he heard something, "Rattata." Ash looked down next to him and saw a Rattata Pokemon standing there. Everyone also noticed this. Several people screamed in fright as they saw a Rat Pokemon standing there. The Rattata jumped and start running around the class.

"Hey! Where did that come from?!" One of the guards said as they tried to chase the running Rattata.

"Get back here!"

"Can I shoot it?"

"No, you idiot! Catch it!"

Then, one of the guards leaped forward and caught the Rattata, "Gotcha!" He shouted triumphantly. Unfortunately, his triumphant expression was short-lived as the other guards behind him suddenly tripped over and fell on top of him. After it was ended, the guards are stacked with each other, confused and hurt.

The Rattata slipped off from his hand and went out from the room. Alexis, who was sitting several desks away from the guards, giggled, "I can't believe it was that easy." She muttered.

Ash took this as a chance. His eyes glowed as he sensed the invisible Ghost-Type Pokemorph in the class. Fortunately, all of the invisible Pokemorphs' attention are on the injured guards. He threw the eight cheat notes each to the respective Eevee Sister's desks. After that, he waited.

It took them half an hour to recover themselves. After that, one of the guards said, "Alright, people. Get back to your work. Don't worry about the rat. The others will take care of them."

Ash smiled. He stood from his seat and picked up his backpack. After that, he went to the teacher desk, "I finished the exam." Then, he walked out from the room. His departure is followed by Pierce and Daniel, then followed by the rest of the Eevee Sisters.

* * *

 _Later …_

"That was amazing!" Sarah exclaimed. Right now, they are sitting in the cafeteria while enjoying the warmth of the afternoon chocolate drink. The storm hasn't calmed down, meaning that they are going to stay in the school until the storm calmed down.

Efi viciously nodded, "Mmm! Spawning that Rattata out of nowhere is an excellent trick!" She praised Eclipse.

The Umbreon Hybrid blushed, "T-Thanks …" She shyly muttered, looking down at her cup of chocolate.

"Hey, I've been thinking …" Shannon spoke, gaining their attention, "You said that two machines jammed our telepathy and mental link, and also could predict the future disaster, right?"

"While yes, it could predict the future disaster, it cannot predict changing disaster," Ash explained to them, guessing what Shannon is going to ask him.

"Constantly changing disaster?" Busuta curiously asked.

"Yes," Ash spoke. He sipped his hot chocolate, before continuing, "Absol's danger sense can only detect a disaster that will happen, not something that is going to happen. They can detect an incoming storm and such, but they can't detect dangerous bomb that was placed under them until someone wants to detonate it." He explained to them, "All of the traps and pranks are detonation-activated, right?" Seeing them nod, he continued, "What was in your mind back then before you activated the prank?"

"Well … I was thinking about picking the perfect chance to spawn the Rattata out from the PVSD …" Eclipse thoughtfully muttered as she tilted her head in a thinking manner.

"Now, the danger sensor will predict a disaster that you thought you're going to do. When you thought about those chances, the danger sensor will detect those changing chances, and thus spamming the sense. Fortunately, because of how they programmed it, the sensor was set to ignore this kind of condition to prevent an error. And so, the disaster happened before the sensor could detect it." Ash explained to them.

"Well … that's interesting." Daniel muttered.

"I agree." Pierce spoke, slightly nodded, "While machine could do many things like that, you should now that the original is much better than the copy." He proudly spoke.

"Okay. So, three exams down, ten more to go." Efi spoke as she pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her 'To-Do List', "There will be Computer exam, Design exam – which is drawing and carving, Rune exam, Physics, English-Latin, Science, Economic, Chemical, Battle Strategy and Statistic exam."

"Ash, can you help us to answer these exams later?" Busuta asked as she stared at Ash, who idly drinking his own hot chocolate.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid finished his hot chocolate, before putting it back to the table. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry, Busuta. But I can't help you to cheat anymore."

"Eh?!" They said in surprise.

"But … why?" Efi asked, looking hurt.

"Because cheating is wrong. Plus, I can't help you at all in the Computer exam, Design exam, Chemical and Battle Strategy since those are practical exams." Ash explained to them, "However, I can help you if you allowed me to control your body. But I doubt you want me to do that."

They shuddered as they got the mental image. After that, Efi spoke, "Then what are we going to do about it? We can't just put a random answer on our worksheet."

"There is always an alternative option," Ash spoke as he stood from his seat, "Be it bad decision or good decision. It all matters with how you solved it." After that, he straightened himself, "Follow me. I have a better way to solve this problem."

With that, Ash left the cafeteria with the others following behind.

* * *

 _Later …_

Ash slide open the classroom door and let the others enter the room. After that, he entered the room and closed the door.

The whole classroom is empty. Although the place is huge, including the whiteboard, they didn't look amazed with this fact. There's nothing in there except the stacks of tables and chairs at the far end back of the room.

Ash walked to the huge whiteboard. He waved his hand as a black, blue, green and red markers appeared on his hands. The Shiny Mew Hybrid levitate up to the far end corner of the white board, opened the black marker and start writing something.

As they watched, Ash keeps writing and writing the whiteboard with various color of markers. Several minutes later, the whiteboard is completely full of texts, questions, and answers. The Shiny Mew Hybrid spoke, "Okay, so this is all the answers for the upcoming exams. Memorize these and you'll get A plus in your exam."

"That's …" Sarah flustered, surprised with how many information that was written on the whiteboard.

"Are you sure those are all the answer for our exam?" Eclipse spoke, astounded with how many information on the white board.

"Mmhmm." Ash hummed with a nod, "Those will come out for tomorrow's exam."

"Why don't you just give us the cheat notes for tomorrow, Ash?" Eclipse whined.

"Yeah! I don't think I can remember all of these." Efi sighed. The others are also whining at him.

Ash's expression soften. They suddenly went quiet as the Shiny Mew Hybrid's expression turned into disappointment, "I'm sorry, girls. But I can't give you my work just like that. You have to earn it if you want to."

It was the time for Daniel to interject, "Come on, girls. Try to memorize and understand those equations and notes." He spoke as he grabbed Ash's hand, "We're going to grab some drinks at the cafeteria. Have fun." Then, they walk out from the room.

"Did Ash just … disappointed?" Efi spoke in surprise.

Pierce nodded in confirmation, "He disappointed because you cannot work on your own. Don't worry. He'll cheer up soon." He explained to them.

"Well … I guess we need to memorize these stuff if we want to get good grades …" Sarah sadly spoke. She sighed as she went to take a chair and a table from the back.

* * *

 _A week after the exam …_

Ash is sleeping on his desk in his own room. He was tired of studying the robots he had captured from Phaedrus' test many months ago. Books scattered around, stacks of papers being stacked around the corner, it was very exhausting for him to learn their properties and programming. Additionally, there's a robotic Eevee Pokemon sleeping next to him. It is currently at its Sleep Mode.

Suddenly, the door knocked. The sound wake the Robot Eevee from its sleep mode, but Ash is still asleep, "Ash? You there?" It heard the voice. The system recognized it as Daniel.

 **"Vee!"** The Robot Eevee spoke in a virtualized tone. It nudged Ash to wake up from his sleep.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid grunted as he spoke, "Nngh … five more minutes. Can't you see I'm tired?" He muttered.

The Robot Eevee blinked, **"Evui! Vui, vui!"** It shouted at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Ash spoke as he yawned. He looked around and noticed that the Robot Eevee had woke him up. Seeing this, The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed, "EeveeBot – Shut Down."

The Robot Eevee nodded. It sat on the table and closed its eyes. Satisfied, Ash spoke, "Coming!" He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Daniel standing there. The Lucario Hybrid is wearing the school dress code uniform.

"Oh, hey Daniel," Ash spoke.

Daniel noticed his tired condition, "Have you been sleeping well, Ash?" He asked out of concern.

Ash yawned, before answering, "Probably. I've been busy studying."

"Studying what?" Daniel asked him.

"Robots." Ash yawned as he let Daniel enter his room.

The Lucario Anthromorph gasped as he noticed how messy his room are, "Ash, are you seriously studying robots? Your room is really messy. This is unlike you, Ash." He commented.

"I know, but this is what it looks like when someone is having an intense study time," Ash replied. Then, he yawned again.

"What kind of robot are you doing?" Daniel asked. Then, he noticed the EeveeBot that was placed on the table, "Is that the robot?"

"Yeah … that's one of the robots." Ash spoke as he opened his drawer. He picked up a can of coffee, snapped it open and drink it.

While Ash is busy with his own doing, Daniel is examining the inactive robot, "Hmm … I've never seen this kind of robot before. This Eevee Robot is very detailed. It looked like an actual Eevee ... What is this Eevee made of? I never heard or seen these materials before."

"That's because it's Phaedrus' creation," Ash spoke as he picked up his phone from the table, "It uses many programming language that is still unknown to me, so I'm going to learn it."

"Anyway, why did you knock the door?" The Shiny Mew Hybrid asked him.

"Well … I just want to remind you that today is the day where they show the exam result." Daniel explained him.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes widened, "Alright, I'm not tired anymore." He spoke, all his exhaustion and tired status suddenly disappeared. Then, he waved his hand. His clothes suddenly turned into the school dress code, "I'm going to check the results now. Come on, Daniel!" He shouted as he grabbed Daniel's wrist. After that, they went out from the room, leaving the messy room and the inactive robot there.

* * *

 _Later …_

In the school backyard, all students are gathering around the gigantic result board. They want to know the result of their exam. Ash and co. are now standing at the very end of the line.

"How are we going to see the exam result if we can't even approach it?" Sarah spoke, annoyed by the fact that the whole place is crowded.

"I can levitate up with my psychic power," Ash suggested, "Efi also can do that too."

"That's a good idea!" Busuta cheerfully spoke.

However, Eclipse seems to have another idea, "Hey Pierce, do you spot any trees nearby?" She asked Pierce, who was a bit startled by her sudden irrelevant question.

"Uh … that's a tree." Pierce replied as he pointed to the nearby tree. This tree is a rather big one.

"Thanks." Eclipse winked at him. Then, she walked towards the tree. Pierce elbowed Ash and pointed at the Umbreon Hybrid.

Eclipse hugged the tree and tried to lift it, "Heaaaaah!" She screamed as she lifted the tree. To everyone's surprise, the ground starts to rumble as the tree was being lifted. Then, the root was beginning to appear as Eclipse gave the final pull, "Hiyah!" After pulling the tree off from the ground, she lifted it to the air.

"Haha! Now, check this out!" Eclipse cheerfully shouted. She threw the tree high into the air and pointed her finger at it, "Umbrakinesis: Shadow Cut!" She shouted. Then, the shadow around them starts to gather and cut the tree into billions of pieces of woods. Surprisingly, what came out from those cuts are actually money. A real, Poke-Dollar money!

Everyone screamed as they jumped up to reach for the money. The Eevee Sisters are going to take that money as well, until Ash spoke, "Wait … stop …"

"Why? Eclipse is giving free money." Sarah asked, confused with his order.

"I really wish I could pick up a tree like that and make money out of it," Busuta spoke with her eyes shining with stars.

"Because that isn't really a real money," Ash explained, surprising them, "If you see more closely, Eclipse placed a strong illusion that makes it look like money, where it actually a thin paper." He picked up one of the 'Poke-Dollar' from the ground, "Her hard illusion is very detailed and hidden. No wonder no one thought that this thing is actually an illusion."

Shannon looked at the result board. She noticed that no one is standing there, "Hey girls! I think I know why Eclipse did it!"

Everyone looked at where she was mentioning, "She created a distraction for us …" Sarah muttered in realization.

"Come on. We can't waste this kind of opportunity." Daniel shouted as he ran towards the result board. The others noticed this. They also went off running, following him from behind.

Reaching the result board, they looked at their academic result:

 **Name: Ash Ketchum  
Age: 15 Years old  
Class: First Year – Class A  
Exam Result:  
(A+ = 100, A = 99-80, B = 79-65, C = 64-45, D = 45-20, E = 19-1, F = 0)  
History – A+  
Calculus – A+  
Biology – A+  
Computer – A+  
Design – A+  
Rune – A  
Physics – A+  
English Latin – A+  
Science – A+  
Economic – A+  
Chemical – A+  
Battle Strategy – A+  
Statistic – A+  
Total Result: 1299 / 1300 x 100 = 99,9 – A**

Ash frowned as he saw his result, "Dammit. I need to learn more about Runes …" He muttered, "I need to get that one hundred total result …" Then, he noticed that the Eevee Sisters had gone to the other section of the result board. It seems they have their own female section for the result board. He decided to ignore this fact.

"You sure overdoing it, Ash," Daniel commented as he saw his result, "Although my grades are good, I also don't think it's enough."

"Really?" Ash spoke in surprise. He looked at the result board and looked at Daniel's grade:

 **Name: Daniel  
Age: 15 Years old  
Class: First Year – Class A  
Exam Result:  
(A+ = 100, A = 99-80, B = 79-65, C = 64-45, D = 45-20, E = 19-1, F = 0)  
History – B  
Calculus – A+  
Biology – A+  
Computer – A+  
Design – A  
Rune – B  
Physics – A+  
English Latin – A+  
Science – A  
Economic – A  
Chemical – A  
Battle Strategy – A+  
Statistic – A+  
Total Result: 1046 / 1300 x 100 = 80,4 – B**

"Yeah … that's not enough … but enough to be considered as good grades." Ash commented, "Have you been studying lately, Daniel?"

"Well … I've been busy lately, so I don't have enough time to study." Daniel shrugged, looking sheepish, "Mainly managing my new shop."

Ash sighed, "Well, with that kind of work, I guess this kind of grades is expected." He responded. Then, he looked at Pierce, "What about you, Pierce? Found your grades yet?"

Pierce pointed at one of the results. They looked at Pierce's grades:

 **Name: Pierce  
Age: 15 Years old  
Class: First Year – Class A  
Exam Result:  
(A+ = 100, A = 99-80, B = 79-65, C = 64-45, D = 45-20, E = 19-1, F = 0)  
History – A+  
Calculus – A+  
Biology – A+  
Computer – A+  
Design – A+  
Rune – A+  
Physics – A+  
English Latin – A+  
Science – A+  
Economic – A+  
Chemical – A+  
Battle Strategy – A+  
Statistic – A+  
Total Result: 1300 / 1300 x 100 = 100 – A+**

Ash and Daniel's jaw dropped as they saw his result. Pierce can only smile smugly at them, "Looks like I got the excellent results this year." He coolly responded.

"But how? I studied hard to get one hundred total results …" Ash stuttered, shocked and wondering how Pierce gets the perfect result.

"Looks like you'll be learning Runes from Pierce this holiday, Ash." Danel laughed as he poked Ash's back.

Ash sighed, "Well … there's always the time where the student teaches their teacher." He commented, unknowingly quoted something from a certain anime, "Alright, Pierce. Can you teach me more about Runes?"

Pierce nodded, "Sure. We could use our months of holidays to learn about Runes." He explained the schedule.

"Uh … Okay." Ash nodded, "I don't have any schedule for this week, anyway."

"Ohohohoho~ looks like you're not going to have a holiday this year, Ash." Daniel teased, trying to raise his shoulder.

"I don't have a problem wasting my entire holiday only to study. In fact, I mostly waste my holiday for study and training." Ash spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, surprising his two best friends.

Daniel sighed as he placed his palm on his head, "Sometimes, you're impossible, Ash." He commented out his behavior.

"What? It's my life. I have my own privileges to rule and control my life." The Shiny Mew Hybrid shrugged.

"Unlike us, where you could control our life," Pierce muttered. His comment was heard by Ash and Daniel.

"Hey … I did give you freedom …" Ash muttered back, trying to explain and give him a reason.

"Calm down, you two." Daniel spoke, trying to calm the two, "Anyway, this is the last day of school. What do you think we should do today?"

Pierce hummed as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. However, Ash suddenly grinned. Not with a usual grin, but an evil grin, "I think I have an idea."

The two others tensed up. They both grinned as they realized what is inside his mind.

* * *

 _Later …_

Right now, everyone is inside their own class with an exception of Ash, Pierce, and Daniel. Everyone is patiently sitting on their class, silent as their High School Headmaster start his speech to congratulate their attempt on their exam and a goodbye words for their holiday time. It was the most boring moment in their whole life at Palkia High School, ever.

 ** _"… After seeing the top grades, I must congratulate three individuals who have exceedingly and flawlessly succeed getting good grades in this year's exam."_** Their headmaster said with the flat, boring tone that they could ever imagine through the speakers. Focusing on their headmaster, right now, he lazily sitting in his office while holding a microphone that deliver his voice throughout the whole school. Surprisingly, their headmaster is a Snorlax Anthromorph. This Snorlax Anthromorph is obese, and (with all respect) looked like a total loser to some. This Snorlax Anthromorph is wearing a white T-shirt with black pants and black formal shoes. This Snorlax Hybrid looked massive and his chair can barely hold him.

Suddenly, the ceiling slowly opened, revealing Ash, Daniel, and Pierce looking down from there. The Shiny Mew Hybrid slowly pulled the ceiling up to the ceiling and placed it aside. After that, they waited.

 ** _"We congratulate these students as the smartest individuals that ever studied in the Palkia High School."_** The Headmaster uttered. His voice echoed through the entire school because of the microphone and speakers that he was using, **_"These individuals are Pierce, Ash Ketchum, and Daniel. They have studied for a long time to learn all those knowledge. They deserve a long vacation that will keep them rest until they are ready for the next year of our school."_**

 ** _"As for the finishing, I must congratulate you all on completing this year's exam. As the headmaster of the school, and also representing the entire Palkia High School Staff,"_** Ash, Pierce and Daniel picked up the buckets behind them. These buckets are filled with sticky, colored waters, **_"We congratulate you for this exam,"_** They readied their position, **_"Have a nice holiday and we will see you next yea-"_**

However, before the headmaster could finish his last sentence, the school bell suddenly ranged out loud, notifying them that the school time is over. Everyone cheered out as they threw their books and papers to the sky. Everyone grabbed their backpacks and ecstatically went out from their class, rushing to the exit door while creating a mess around the hallway.

 ** _"WAIT! I'm not finished yet!"_** The headmaster angrily spoke. However, Ash, Pierce, and Daniel launched their prank. They poured the liquids from those buckets to the top of their headmaster, "What the- Oomph!" The headmaster wobbled on his seat as those water poured down into his body. His chair suddenly broke as he crashed down to the floor since the chair couldn't hold all his weight.

The headmaster crashed down to the floor with a loud **_THUM!~_** which could be heard all across the school, surprising everyone at the school. However, they don't seem to care about it. All they care is about their winter holiday and their way to get out from the school.

The headmaster looked up, only to get hit with a bucket on his head, "Oomph!~" He paid while painfully rubbing his head.

"Excuse me!" Ash shouted as he jumped down to the headmaster's belly. The headmaster _oomphed_ as the 288 lbs. Shiny Mew Hybrid landed on his belly with his butt. He bounced up like a trampoline, did a front-flip and landed close to the door.

"Hey! Watch out where you- Oomph!" The headmaster _oomphed_ once more like the 289 lbs. Lucario Anthromorph jumped down to the same area and bounced up like a trampoline, did the same front flip and landed next to Ash.

"Hey! Have you no respect- Ow!" The headmaster yelled in pain as the 251 lbs. Absol Hybrid jumped down to their headmaster and landed on his genital spot. Funnily, Pierce landed with his shoes, which is actually a sport shoes that have pointy surfaces. Fortunately, Pierce bounced up, did the same front flip and landed next to Daniel.

"Ow! Ow! My teabag!" The headmaster shouted painfully. He slowly looked at the three pranksters, "W-Why did you do this?! What did I do to deserve this?! You two are in so much trouble!"

"Nope." Ash cheerfully spoke, "The school rules stated that students are free to do anything at their vacation without getting any relation with the school." He explained as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Now, tha, tha!" Daniel happily mocked their headmaster as he kicked the door open. Then, the three ran out from the room, intending to follow the others. After that, there was an explosion and smokes coming out from the library, and the fire alarm ringing out loud.

* * *

 _Later on their way home …_

We can see Ash Ketchum and co. walking down on the street, heading towards their home. While walking, Ash and the others are talking about their latest prank that they did to their lazy headmaster. Rifia, however, doesn't seem to care at all. She had gone back from the Palkia University and decided to go home together with the others.

Rifia is leading the way, along with Busuta and Sandasu on her sides. They are now talking about their exam results together.

"That was awesome!" Daniel boasted, "You should see his face! I mean- he's just like 'Oomph!' after we pour the liquid."

"That's so cool! How did you find a way to the ceiling?" Sarah praised, wondering how Daniel and the others reached that spot and hoping she could do the same pranks later on.

"Well … I hacked into the school mainframe and grabbed the school map. We used that school map to access many places that weren't supposed to be accessed or even entered." Daniel explained to them.

"What kind of liquid did you use?" Shannon curiously asked. As a Water-type Pokemon, she wants to know what kind of water they used.

"Oh! We took the water from the sewer under our school, poured some coloring chemical, and it's done." Daniel happily spoke. The three girls winced as they go the mental image.

"That headmaster need at least ten hours of shower to get himself cleaned up." Alexis shuddered. The others nodded in agreement.

Several meters behind them, Ash is following them behind with Glacial, Efi, and Miku on his side.

"So, congratulations on your grades, Ash!" Miku congratulated him, "You got ninety-nine points nine percent of your total result!"

"I know, but it wasn't enough yet," Ash spoke with a sigh. He placed his palm on his head, "I think I need to study some more to get that golden bar and two golden eggs, AKA one hundred percent of total result."

"Which subject did you have problems with?" Glacial asked him. She doesn't really know much about getting good grades, but she knows how it feel when someone doesn't get what they want even when trying so hard.

"I have a problem with the Rune subject." Ash spoke as he looked at Pierce, who was walking several meters behind him with Eclipse on his side, "Pierce got one hundred percent of total result. I think I'll be learning more about Runes from him for this entire yearly holiday."

"Aww … that's sucks." Efi pouted, but wondering why Ash decided to study in holiday rather than enjoying himself.

Ash laughed at her behavior. He placed his hand on her head, "Efi, while you thought that you have enough grades as it is, I do not. Because I need to know and maxed out everything in my life, so I can live a better life afterward."

"I understand …" Efi muttered. She smiled as Ash start petting her head.

Several meters behind them, Pierce and Eclipse, are walking together while following the others from behind.

"How did you get one hundred total results?" Eclipse asked, wondering how Pierce got such a perfect grades.

"Well … you have to dedicate themselves to study those subjects if you want to have good grades, Eclipse." Pierce wisely explained to her, "I have studied hard to earn those grades. Looks like all my hard work is worth it."

"Ash! Pierce! Daniel!" Suddenly, they all heard a shout. They stopped and looked at the source. There, they saw Shula running towards them. They waited for him to reach their position.

After that, Ash is the first one to ask, "What are you doing here, Shula? I thought you already gone back to your house."

Shula took some deep breaths, before speaking, "I just want to tell you congratulations on your exam results. You did great there, especially you, Pierce."

"It was nothing new." Pierce shrugged, "We got one hundred total results back at our elementary school and junior high school. We nominated the schools there and become the smartest people around." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone except Ash and Daniel gasped in shock. Efi looked at Ash, "Y- Y- You-"

"Yep. That's true, Efi." Ash explained to them, "This is the first time Daniel and I got the low grades, which is kinda expected. I need to learn more about Runes while Daniel is busy setting up his own shop." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Lower grades?!" Sarah shouted in disbelief, "Ash, you, Pierce and Daniel literally annihilated the other students with that brain of yours! And you said that it was nothing?! Most students got Cs and Ds while you three got A plus, A and B, and you said it was nothing?!"

"It's kinda usual for us and we don't really have a competition, so yeah. It's just nothing." Ash shrugged, looking obvious at the moment.

"I can't believe Pierce always got the good grades …" Shula said with tears streaking down from his eyes, "I'm so proud of my friend …" The others can only stare at them with a quizzical expression.

Pierce looked at him in disgust. He took a few steps away from him, "Shula, what exactly are you doing here?" He asked again.

Before Shula could answer, Ash suddenly felt something vibrated in his pocket. Ignoring the others, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked who called him. It was Senka the female Darkrai Hybrid. Ash answered the call, "Hello?"

 ** _"Ash, we need you and the others to get back to the house, now!"_** Senka spoke in an authoritative tone. The Shiny Mew frowned. Senka never shouted nor lose her composure like that.

"Uh … sure, Senka. We just got back from our school and now talking with Shula-"

 ** _"Call all of your 'Population' as well, Ash. This is crucial and critical. Call Hope, Acier and Shula to come to the house as well, now!"_** Senka shouted. Now it makes Ash wonder what really happened to make Senka order him around like that.

"What's wrong, Senka?" Ash asked her.

 ** _"There's no time to explain. Just get back here, quick!"_** Senka shouted. With that, the phone was cut off. Ash can only stare in surprise and bewilderment at his own phone. The beeping voice from his phone somehow echoed in his mind, reminding him that something really, really bad is happening, or going to happen.

* * *

 _Later back at the Eevee Residence …_

 ** _*Slam!*_**

Ash slammed his fists on the table out of anger. Back at the Eevee Residence, we can see Ash Ketchum and the others standing in the basement of the mansion. There's nothing much inside the basement, aside the fact that the room is rather large and there's a table at the center. The Eevee Sisters are there, along with Mara, Senka, Shula, Miku, Glacial, Hope and Acier as well.

The others are looking at Ash with a sad yet worried look. Ash certainly looks very intimidating when he was angry. Both of his hands are placed on the table while his expression looked both angry and thoughtful at the same time. Finally, the Shiny Mew Hybrid spoke, "How … did _he_ know?" He whispered, trying to restrain his anger.

Senka gulped as she tried to muster some words, "O- Our sources have no information about how did he know about the Guardian. However, we discovered that they could open a portal to the Multiverse-"

Ash raised his hand in a stopping position. Senka quickly stop. She doesn't want to get to Ash's bad side. Finally, he spoke, "Senka … reply the report to me."

Senka cleared her throat. She pulled out her notebook and begin reading it, "Damien Ketchum have discovered the identity of the Guardians. How he discovered, it is still unknown. Our sources also discovered that they have found a way to access the Multiverse." The Darkrai Hybrid read her notes, "He sent over five hundred thousands of armies – fifty Pseudo-Legendary Pokemorph as the commander, to capture the Guardians and or something that belongs to them, be it blood, fingerprint, a string of aura, and many others. The operation will start this month ten days starting from this day. The operation is called **TRAINER** , or 'Visi **t** Multive **r** se then Kidn **a** p Guard **i** an and Bri **n** g Th **e** m He **r** e' for the long version."

Ash stayed silent. The others held their breath as they waited for his response. Then, it was the time for Daniel to step forward, "Ash … the preparation is completed. I have finished creating the videos that will be broadcasted throughout the entire world's television. The backdoors are ready, so all I need to do is your confirmation to launch the operation."

The Shiny Mew Hybrid conflicted between the two operations: Defend the Guardian or Start the World War 3. The others also realized this fact. It was up to him to decide. Finally, Ash sighed, "Daniel … postpone the operation."

"What?!" Pierce shouted, clearly surprised with his decision, "But we have planned it for a long time!"

"Pierce, the Guardians are our priority. We cannot let Damien gain more power by capturing the Guardians or obtaining something from them." Ash sternly spoke to him, "Both operations will waste our entire holiday month. Daniel's operation is not our priority because it could start anytime." He finished with a stare that literally gaze through Pierce's soul.

The Absol Hybrid gulped. Ash straightened himself, "Boys, girls, because of unexpected circumstances, I will create another operation for us. I will call it: NORD – War **n** and Pr **o** tect Gua **rd** ian. In this operation, we will visit the multiverse, find a friend that will give you guys powers to survive there, find the Guardians, warn them and defeat Damien's army. We will start this operation two days starting from now, so get yourself ready." He spoke with an utter serious tone of his voice. No one, I mean- **NO ONE** has **EVER** seen Ash so serious like this, not even Daniel or Pierce have seen him like this. It was the rarest moment for them to see his serious side when solving problems together with them.

"Yes, Ash." The others spoke in unison.

"Get yourself ready. Don't tell anyone about this operation, don't even tell your friends or family, or Royal Family relation or even best friends." Ash warned them, "I suggest everyone here to get ready to visit the Multiverse. Bring your strongest weapon, don't even think about holding back, and don't even think about inviting someone to join this operation. Understand?"

"Understand." The others spoke in unison. They couldn't blame him for this one. Ash had been attached with the Guardians, so it's no wonder if he's sort of protective to them. If they couldn't fight Damien's army, at least they could warn the Guardians about their onslaught.

"That's all for the meeting today. You are dismissed." Ash closed the meeting.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here we can see Daniel and Pierce training together in the mansion backyard. Both of them aren't wearing anything side black training shorts and an underwear covering their junks. The others had gone back to their own home for training and preparation. Ash, however, are training alone in his own personal dimension. The Eevee Sisters had gone to get some materials before they started their own training while waiting for Daniel and Pierce to finish using the backyard. The females don't want to train together with them for a strange reason.

' _It was just another reason for them to hide their embarrassment because they couldn't stand training with us without looking over our hot and sweaty body without shuttering and massive blushes on their face._ ' Pierce thought as he remembered the event an hour ago. It was funny when he thought about it.

True to his words, both Daniel and Pierce are sweating. They both had a hard spar without holding back anything, and they both seems to be equally strong. Moreover, the whole backyard is destroyed. Thousands of dummies scattered around the place, robotic limbs around, destroyed trees, craters there and there – in basic, everything is a mess in the backyard. The protective barriers aren't even active anymore because it couldn't hold the sheer power that they have.

"Alright … let's have a rest …" Daniel breathed out. They both walked to the nearest bench and sat there. The Lucario Anthromorph took a towel nearby and wiped his sweaty body with it. Pierce can only stare at him between deadpan and irritation.

"You know that we will start our training again, right?" Pierce asked him.

"Yeah. So?"

"Why did you wipe your sweat with that towel?" The Absol Hybrid asked him, looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"Well … I just don't feel comfortable when sweating like this in a cold climate, especially since I'm an Anthromorph." Daniel spoke as he gestured to his blue furs on his body, "You see these furs? They are all over my body. I feel uncomfortable when my furs are wet with my sweat." Daniel explained to him, "You don't feel uncomfortable because not all of your body is covered with furs. These furs protect me from the cold weather, but if they're wet, it will be useless to protect me from this cold weather."

"I see …" Pierce slowly nodded in understanding. Looks like he needs to learn more about the differences of Hybrid and Anthromorph soon.

"Guys!" They both suddenly heard a shout. They turned their attention and found Eclipse there, walking towards them with a tray filled with two fresh cold lemon tea on her hands. The Umbreon Hybrid is only wearing a black bra and black panties, making Daniel and Pierce blushed a bit when they saw her. They wondered why she didn't catch a cold when wearing such little outfit in this chilly climate.

Reaching there, she placed it on the table, "Hey Eclipse." Daniel greeted her.

"How's the training?" Eclipse asked them. Unlike the others, Eclipse is the only one who doesn't blush at all when they are close to them at their training session. She's used to this kind of view, after all.

"It's just getting better and better," Daniel admitted as he took a glass of cold lemon tea, "I managed to destroy over ten thousand expert-leveled dummy bots. Pierce is also at the same level as well, although I have more kills than him."

"You often use massive destruction attacks. It was no wonder if you got so many kills than I am." Pierce spoke with a glare.

Daniel, sensing the hostility, immediately raised his hand in a defensive manner, "Calm down, Pierce. It's just training." He spoke, trying to calm him down.

It seemed to work since Pierce calmed down and relaxed on the seat. The Absol Hybrid picked up the lemon tea, drink it until it's empty, and placed it back to the tray, "Alright. Let's go back to the training."

"Uh … so soon?" Daniel uttered in surprise. He quickly finished his lemon tea and placed it back to the tray, "Wait, Pierce! Don't start the system without me!" The Lucario Anthromorph warned him before took off running towards them.

* * *

 _The next day … at the school …_

Shula has a therapy plus detention with Makenna. Right now, he's sitting at Makenna's office while being scolded by Makenna for pranking the whole school by pulling the fire alarm after he intentionally fired a Flamethrower attack to the library yesterday. He could only look down to his lap while Makenna scolding him non-stop like a tape being set for an infinite loop. This has been going on for two hours now and the Infernape Hybrid is getting tired of this.

Makenna was uncharacteristically angry at the moment. "… to top all of that off, your actions were intentional. Pulling a fire alarm when frightened by the sight of flames is understandable. I can even understand the impulse to set something, anything on fire, particularly considering the situation my ... Family is being forced to see unfold, even if they are in no danger. But if you must set something alight, do it in a controlled place with no risk of dangerous fires. Do not set everyone into a heavily staffed library, and then send then even more into a panic with a fire alarm! Your recent shenanigans have been increasing in quantity, and I see the look in your eye. Already I start to understand why it is occurring, and I do not like it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shula seems to be surprised by the immediate question, "I uh … Nothing? For amusement purpose only?" He was unsure to tell her about it or not.

Apparently, that's a very wrong thing to say. Makenna's gaze turned into a glare, and she stood up, towering over the Infernape Hybrid, her hands on the table in front of her.

"Amusement," She growled **"Amusement!"**

Color flickered around her forearms, and Shula thought for a moment that something invisible was covering her forearm, but the flash of color vanished before he could get a good look. Shula was suddenly feeling quite frightened; Makenna was now a very imposing figure.

"You put the health and safety of numerous innocents at risk in that library!" she stated, her voice harsh. She stopped, noticing the frightened look on the boy's face and slowly sat again while taking a deep breath.

She shook her head, gazing at Shula with what was now sadness in her eyes. "What happened to you, Shula?" She inquired "You used to be more that that. Sweet, even. What happened to that boy? What has being around Ash and Pierce done to you lately? You never would have put innocents or literature or anything in danger for no reason."

Shula saw the change from anger and disappointment to sadness and a degree of resignation. His heart tore at the sight. Had he really changed so much?

"… I just want to express my joy to those around me by doing that." The Infernape Hybrid admitted, "I mean, some other people did the same thing. In fact, they did it with dynamites and grenades rather than Pokemon attack." He tried to reason with her.

"Shula, did you know that two people suffered burns that required medical attention as a direct result of your actions?" She asked, "I can see that you did not. It does not matter who causes more damage with their toying around, but this ..." Makenna held up a blackened and flaky book that had once been in pristine condition, "Needs to stop. All of it. You, others ... I will not allow you to put people at risk, and your pranks, even the non-threatening ones, need to stop. Today."

"*Sigh* Okay, okay, I get it …" Shula murmured, "But I can't help it! I was excited to visit a place with my friend." It was when Shula realized that he had spoken the forbidden world that could possibly reveal everything.

Makenna raised an eyebrow, and Shula froze. This woman saw everything, didn't she?

"You are excited for a trip with your new friends and so you torch a library? That is unacceptable. What could be so important, so exciting, that you lose your control, burn several books and send multiple people to the school nurse? So impressive that you felt the need to leave a parting prank?"

"I have ADHD, Professor." Shula softly spoke. Students had started calling her 'Professor' after they found out about her 'Ph. D' and 'Sci.' title in Psychological branch, "I'm sure you already know this from the school data. And besides, I can't tell you about it. It's a secret."

"This ADHD is not shown among your medical records." Makenna refuted, pulling a set of papers out from her desk. Shula realized that she really had come prepared "And while you show some degree of impulsiveness, I have every reason to believe that you can control yourself, even if you *had* ADHD. As for the secret, I cannot have students that I am partially responsible for doing unknown things while school is in session. Your rules that you must keep it a secret are likely from your friend, Ash, most likely, while my rules are legitimate and are enforced in this school."

Shula didn't know what to think, "But I can't really tell you. This problem is dangerous- I mean, very, very secret. Sorry, but I can't really tell you about it." The Infernape Hybrid nervously spoke to her, ' _If she knows, Ash is going to kill me …_ ' he thought.

"... Dangerous" The psychiatrist repeated slowly.

"Yes! Dangerous! I mean- you'll get killed if you're not careful enough to deal with this mi- I mean, secret! This one secret is very important to us and we can't let anyone know about it." Shula shuttered. It was typical for him to get nervous when someone more powerful than him trying to get something out of him.

Makenna frowned. "You believe that I am just going to let you go on a dangerous and life threatening mission?" She asked.

"I-"

"Without adult supervision? The kind that I can provide?" She finished.

"But I still can't tell you about it." Shula firmly spoke, trying not to shutter his words.

"You have options here, Shula," She responded, "What you need to know is that it is my job to heal and protect people, particularly my students. By all laws regarding schools, on official ventures by students must be accompanied by an adult leader that works within the school that the students come from, and you may be in violation of those laws."

"Does it have to do with my secret?" Shula spoke to her, ' _Ketchum Royal Family could erase that violation, anyway._ ' He thought, ' _Royal Family Alliance sure is useful._ '

Before Makenna could reply, he continued, "Even so, I don't care and I'm not going to tell you my secret." He firmly spoke, looking at the Meloetta Hybrid with a serious yet nervous look.

Makenna shook her head. "Royal families are of no threat to me. I am in fact combat ready." She informed the boy.

"Now ... Many things go on in the world." She said, "We have our wars, our corrupted governments, our secret operations, Royal Families pulling tricks and more dangerous or immoral things to get what they want. I see the last option has something to do with it."

Shula froze. How did she figure that out!?

"Which family? I am assuming Ketchum." She continued, "Considering that is who you named, and you twitched as you said it, implying that there was a problem with it. Dangerous mission to ... What, find something? Not quite ... You are attempting to do something before a danger arises, obviously. Was it the head of that family? Yes? Alright. The Head of the Family has a target in mind, and you are set to stop ... No, protect whatever or whoever is the target, against the leader of the Ketchums. Based on the last time I spoke with Ash, I assume that this has to do with the Guardians. There we go. Shula, do you understand what I just did?"

Shula went silent for a minute. After five minutes of silence, the Infernape Hybrid finally asked, "How … did you figure that out?"

"I took a dozen educated guesses and gauged your reaction, your eyes, and body," She revealed, "And ... You just confirmed it."

Seeing he was defeated, Shula sighed, "Fine … I give up … what do you want?" He finally asked her.

"I can assist you in your venture," She stated firmly.

"WHAT?! No!" Shula quickly declined. Ash is really going to kill him if she's coming along on their mission.

"You don't have a choice," She told him, "I am coming. I have my own family to protect."

Shula sighed in defeat. However, he stopped in _mid-sigh_ as he realized something, "Your … Family?" He questioned her.

"Yes. They have watched the shenanigans of the Ketchum family, and if the Ketchums succeed, many lives will be in danger."

Shula sighed again, "Fine … here's the detail …"

* * *

 _The next day … in the Eevee Residence … at their basement …_

Ash, Pierce, and Daniel are now staring incredulously at the two Pokemorphs in front of them. The others are also there as well. There, at their front, are Shula and Makenna standing there. Shula is wearing a dark red coat with a red shirt underneath, black training pants with red stripes at the edges, black army boots and finally his Pyresky Royal Family crest on his jacket breast pocket. He also has several pouches strapped on her thigh and belt. Makenna is wearing green shirt, black jeans and black sneaker shoes. Additionally, she's wearing a strange gauntlet on her wrists.

"Shula … what is Makenna doing here?" Ash spoke, his eyes twitching in irritation. Shula gulped as he saw Ash being completely calm over this situation – which means that he's angry at Shula at this time.

"I am here for many reasons." Makenna started, moving between Ash and Shula, "Based on school regulations, a group of students taking a trip during school days must be approved by and accompanied by an adult."

Makenna moved towards Ash, and the Shiny Mew Hybrid detected an expression he had not seen on her before. "On top of that, the leader of your family would threaten my own, which I cannot accept even if they cannot be truly harmed by the man who you go against. Shula is not at fault here; no one can keep secrets from me, even if they are as silent as a grave. I **am** coming with you."

Ash shuddered for some reason. Makenna seemed strangely aggravated, and he had never seen her as such. It was unnerving, the anger buried in that expression under a disapproving frown.

"This is not a school trip." Ash emotionlessly spoke. However, before he could continue, Pierce placed his hand on his shoulder. The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at him to his eyes. They both stared for a minute as if talking with their mental connection (Actually, that is true). Finally, after five minutes of staring, Ash finally spoke, "Very well."

Then, he looked at Makenna, "First, before you join us on this trip, do you know where we were going? Did Shula tell you everything?"

"I am fully informed." Makenna assured the boy, "And I am combat ready, so that is of no concern."

"What can you do?" Daniel asked her with a questioning look.

"I think I'll stick to my combat capabilities," she started and held up her arms. The shimmering that Shula had seen earlier appeared again and two abnormal gauntlets that were a pink color covered a majority of her forearms. Her fists were exposed, and thick parts extended over the back of her hands that glowed with a white light on the ends.

"These are concussion gauntlets, as well as sonic burst cannons and can release vibration deconstruction waves for short ranges. Basically, I punch everything in my way. Don't give me those looks. My muscles may not be so obvious to you lot, but I can take you all apart if I wanted to. Thankfully, I'm on your side unless you threaten my family, and as you are doing the opposite, you are fine." she finished.

The others gulped as they heard her statements and realized this fact. Daniel decided to comment, "I guess, we shouldn't judge the book by its cover." He admitted.

"Well then. Because of some circumstances that some of our friends have," Ash spoke as he looked at Acier and Hope, "The operation will be postponed until tomorrow morning. I want every one of you to aforethought this situation at home. You are dismissed."

Everyone walked out from the room. However, Ash suddenly spoke, "Makenna, I want you to stay."

Makenna stayed in the room while the others went out from the room. After everyone had left, Ash walked to the door and closed it. Then, he spoke, "Makenna … did you joined any kind of Royal Family?"

"No. My family is strong, but not royal. We are also rather obscure, and also each specialize in a different element." she answered.

"That's … not what I meant." Ash shook his head, "What I mean is, do you ever get involved with Royal Family before?" He asked her again.

"I usually don't bother. Lots of Royals have the tendency to be arrogant gits, and I only deal with them in a political sense unless I'm punching a fool" she replied casually.

"I see …" The Shiny Mew Hybrid nodded, "Makenna, did you ever made an enemy to a Royal Family?" He asked her again.

"Probably. I think there was this guy I punched in the jaw ... Wait, wrong universe. Too long ago. In this universe ... I don't think I have any enemies who know me personally."

"Wait … you have visited Multiverse once before?" Ash spoke with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I traveled far and wide in my youth." she unhelpfully replied.

"I see …" Ash slowly nodded, "Seeing you have visited Multiverse once, I will not place you in my Population." He paused. The Shiny Mew Hybrid took something out from the drawer. Then, he placed it on the table. It was a file. There also a word 'Classified' at the center of this file – meaning that this one came from the government.

"Makenna … Do you know what is this?" Ash asked her, wondering if she had forgotten something.

"Not yet. I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Ash opened the file. In this file, there's a picture of Makenna and her name on it. Also, it fills her biology data like her age, birthday date, height, weight, and more. However, what makes Makenna's eyes wide is the 'Others' box at the lowest corner. It says: "Possible Government's threat." And on the 'Action' box next to it, it says: "Assassination Mission is required."

"Pierce stole this information ten days ago from the official Government's Main Military Base along with several other innocent people that they deemed as dangerous." Ash spoke as he pointed at the file on the table, "Most of those peoples at least have deeply involved with the government and or Royal Family, and most of them knows the Government's deepest and darkest secret."

"Now, tell me again, Miss Makenna," Ash spoke in the most formal yet interrogating way, "Have you ever get involved with Royal Family or the Government?"

"I may have pissed a couple of people off." Makenna shrugged "But really, they were begging to be analyzed the way I do so. Besides, look at the so-called ten-year-old picture. It looks exactly as I do now! I would love to think I aged gracefully, but not that much. Assassins wouldn't be after me, and nobody has shown up. Did you really think I could get a job at a school for children if I were a target of the government?"

However, Makenna's reasoning faltered for once as she raised a finger and changed her story. "Actually, there was that thing about taking people's power and using it for other people with a piece of machinery, but an old friend of mine would know more about that than I would. I guess I did take a peek, and **maybe** I got caught, but escaping was easy enough."

"Palkia High School and University are not tied together with the government." Ash firmly spoke, "I heard all the staffs and teachers of Palkia High School and University are staying at the apartment inside the school, and with the security they have, I believe you are safe, for now."

Then, he looked at the file, "… I want you to be careful, Makenna." Ash continued, "Like you said, we have a corrupt government, bigoted Royal Family society, and much more trouble in this world. Just …" He sighed, "Give an afterthought about this situation first. Decide if you want to come with us or not. Keep this talk as a secret and be careful on your way there."

"Pfft ..." the woman chuckled, "Careful. I am supreme master of punching all the things, Ash. Do you really think that fighting style leaves any room for being careful? I'll be fine, Ashey boy. "

Ash's eyes twitched in irritation, "Well, you can never be careful. Constant Vigilance, that is." He spoke. After that, he sighed, "Makenna … you can leave now. Remember what I said."

"Found a sore spot, did I?" she teased as she walked off, "Well, Ashey boy, I'm probably the only one in this group you don't have to worry about."

And then she was gone.

Ash sighed as he stared at the place where Makenna had been, "I really need to get her stop calling me that." He muttered, before teleporting away.

* * *

 _In Ash's personal dimension …_

Ash appeared back at his personal dimension. Unlike before, his personal dimension had turned into a huge junkyard building. Unlike many other junkyards, the whole place is filled with robots around the place. There also several computers placed around, some connected with the robots and some connected to somewhere else deep inside.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid sighed, ' _Well … back to studying, I guess …_ ' He thought. He walked to the computer that was attached to the robotic Charizard that he captured months ago. A flash drive that Phaedrus had given him months ago is also there, the one that he suggest transferring it into the robotic Charizard.

Ash sighed, ' _99 Percent transfer … 10 minutes left …_ ' He thought, ' _This better be worth it._ '

Suddenly, he heard a mechanical voice from the other computer, **"Process Completed. 'Compact Peripheral Combat Device' is ready."**

Ash quickly rushed to that computer. He grinned as he stared at the device that was attached to it. A flash drive that was containing Sheila's blueprint is plugged there as well.

This device looked like a Smart Watch. This device is colored black with several strange metal on it. First, the casing is made out of softened chlorophyte iron – one of the strongest iron that could be found in the Multiverse. The touch-screen function is unique since this one has three different layers that are supporting each other. The first layer is an invisible and condensed diamond that is attached to the main board, the second layer is filled with invisible and modified chlorophyte that is reflecting the lights and act as the main screen, and finally the third layer is using the invisible and modified virbanium metal that acts as the touch-screen function. Additionally, there's a cable being plugged from the Smart Watch to the computer.

The inside part of this device is actually much bigger than its outside part. There are motherboards, hard drives, cooling pads, processor attached around, and much, much more. The place is chilly, and the fact was proven since there are a bit snows and ices hanging around it. There are also thousands of runes carved around the place, courtesy of Pierce helping him to make that one out. At the corner, there's a strange black metal inside a tube that was glowing with strange color. This metal is tiny – about half millimeters square or so. It looks invisible, but it actually reflects the lights around it. People in the Multiverse called it; Photonium. It uses Photonium as its core because it could be used to contain any kind of metal or devices without any deforming or decay. It also used to prevent magic from affecting this Smart Watch and functions the air-lock system as well. It also works as the processor of this one device. It seems Ash had found something quite useful among the piles of robots that he captured from his shenanigans with Phaedrus months ago.

Ash smiled as he unplugged the device that the computer called it 'Compact Peripheral Combat Device.' He took a small box from the table, opened it, placed the device into the box and closed it. Then, he placed it into his pocket.

' _Daniel is going to be ecstatic when I give him this._ ' He thought.

 ** _"Transfer Completed."_** He heard another one of his computer responded.

Ash quickly went off to rush to the robotic Charizard and pulled off the cables. He crawled to the big robot Charizard, opened the panel on its back, and turned the robot on. After that, he jumped off from it and patiently waited.

The robot Charizard is starting up. Ash blinked as he saw something familiar off from it. After the robot Charizard had started up, Ash can only stare at it with strange yet complicated expression. Suddenly, the robot Charizard fired a strong Flamethrower attack at him, forcing him to dodge out from the way, "Hey!"

Then, the robot Charizard went to him and hugged him. Ash's eyes widened at the familiar hug he was getting.

 _Charizard._

It reminded him of the old Charizard from his old world. In fact, those data in the flash drive is actually his _own_ Charizard from the old world. Ash smiled pleasantly as he realized something, ' _Damn you, Phaedrus … always trying to make me shed my tears._ ' He thought.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid hugged him back, "Oh Charizard … I'm glad you're back … You don't know how missed I am to see you here …"

The robot Charizard grunted in response. They released the hug as Ash start telling him the story about him, about his life, and about everything.

* * *

 _The next morning … Actually, it was Dawn that time …_

We can see everyone resting in the living room of the Eevee Residence. Everyone except Ash, Daniel and Pierce looked tired. It was obvious that most of them aren't the early birds. The Eevee Sisters are wearing shirts, coats, jeans and sneaker shoes, each has the color of their own types. Makenna is strangely wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday. Ash is wearing black army jacket with black Kevlar armor vest and gray shirt underneath, black army baggy pants and black army shoes. He also has his signature M14 EBR rifle on his back, along with two of his signature M1911 pistol on his thigh hostler.

Pierce is wearing his assassin uniform. On his hand is a small metal box that was containing something. Daniel, however, is wearing a dark blue trench coat with black Kevlar armor vest and a blue shirt underneath. He's wearing black jeans with his signature Silver-Golden Desert Eagles in his thigh hostlers, and black army shoes.

Both Hope and Acier are wearing a black trench coat with dark blue jeans and black sneaker shoes. They both have a sword sheathed on their belt. Shula is wearing the same outfit as before.

"Okay, now everyone here is ready, I will open the portal to the Multiverse," Ash spoke as he looked at them. Then, he snapped his finger. Suddenly, a portal appeared on the wall. However, this portal looks like an ordinary green portal without any way of entering.

Ash blinked as he noticed this. He approached the portal, "Oh … the portal will be ready in ten minutes."

Sarah groaned, "Oh come on." She whined, "Can you make it faster?"

"Well, you have to wait ten minutes. That's already the fastest time." Ash spoke with a shrug.

Then, Rifia stood from her seat, "Hey! How about a coffee before we go? We can't go to the dangerous area with the condition like this."

"That's a good idea!" Alexis cheerfully spoke as she clasped her hands together, "Put some sugars and special creamer in the coffee. I want the Dragoon Special Awakening Coffee for us." She cheerfully finished.

Everyone shuddered at her mention. Dragoon Special Awakening Coffee is known as the strongest coffee with low caffeine that could keep them awake for a month, not to mention a week sugar rush after drinking one. Alexis must be crazy to ever think about drinking it.

"Hey, Ash," Makenna called from the side, "Why don't you just use a stable multiverse portal? You know, the ones scattered about different universes that allow extremely safe travel through the multiverse? I assume you know about those."

"Well … this portal works by searching that kind of portal in this Universe and connected it together." Ash spoke with a shrug, "To search those portals around is going to be hard since they do not only exist in this world, but also in space as well. We don't have time to do that."

"Okay, considering it only takes ten minutes for this one to work, sure. I could take a similar amount of time finding a correct portal, but you lot can't run as fast as I can. No, thank you for the coffee, by the way. It's been quite a while since I last slept anyhow, and I feel no exhaustion." she decided, shrugging.

"Aww man …" Sarah whined at her. Rifia already went off to make those coffees.

Suddenly, the portal flashed. The portal turned into blue color – telling the others that it was ready, "That was fast." Ash muttered in surprise.

"Yeah," Daniel spoke as everyone approached the portal.

Reaching there, they stopped, "Alright. One by one. Who goes first?" The Shiny Mew Hybrid asked as he looked at the others.

"Geronimo!"

Everyone blinked and nearly missed the woman launch herself into the portal at nearly invisible speeds. Makenna was no longer in the room.

"Argh!" Ash groaned, "Follow her!" Then, he jumped into the portal with the others following behind.

* * *

 _In the Multiverse …_

This part of Multiverse is actually filled with forest and only forest. Even seen from the sky, their eyes can only see the forest for the rest of billions of miles. This was the part where Teviyin and Arceus are living together.

In a large clearing, a portal suddenly opened. Makenna came out from the portal, followed by Ash, Daniel, and the others. Because of their rapid charge into the portal – which they supposed to pause one after another went in, they stumbled down against each other on the ground. After everyone was there, the portal closed by itself.

"Ow … ow, ow, ow." Ash moaned in pain.

"Get off me!" Pierce shouted as he tried to get out from the pile of bodies, which he was failing miserably.

"Could you just … argh!" Daniel howled in pain as Pierce's horn accidently stabbed his back. It's nothing new to him since his regeneration system could easily fix it. Thanks to Ash for teaching him that.

"Sorry," Pierce spoke as he moved his head to the other side, only to get stuck with Shula's neck collar.

"Ack! My neck!" Shula yelped. Pierce tried to pull off his horn, until-

 ***Creakk!***

Shula's collar ripped due to Pierce's strong pull. Several minutes later, they unwrapped themselves and stood on the ground. Ash straightened himself as he wiped the dust on the floor, "Okay … So, we're here …"

"This place isn't as bad as it seems," Shula muttered, looking around the endless forest. The others seem to agree with him as well.

"Pay attention, kids," Makenna ordered, all serious now. "Anything can happen. Avoid plants you do not recognize. Keep an eye on your surroundings. Do **not** let your guard down. I'll take the point and take out any enemy that comes from the front."

Then suddenly, they heard several growls around the place and followed by the appearance of red and yellow scary eyes from the darkest forest. Seeing this, they quickly braced themselves for battle. However, seeing how many opponents they have, they backed off a bit until they're in a circle formation.

"You know Makenna," Ash spoke to her as they stared at the approaching hostiles. There are strange creatures that could be considered as monsters, including zombies and such, "I should've known to take your offer to search for a portal instead using a Connector Portal to transport us to the Multiverse if I know we'll end up here."

"Would have taken longer" Makenna grunted, her gauntlets making a whining sound and the left one started glowing yellow rather that white. "While it was safer, it does seem that we could be short on time."

"True …" Ash muttered.

"Tell me how we came into this situation again," Daniel whined as he pulled out his pistols from the hostlers. The others pulled out their weapons – Efi set her turrets up with Busuta on her side, Shannon pulled out a blue _wand_ from her pocket and Alexis conjured two Ice Aura Swords on her hands, Sarah pulled out two combat knives from her back and Eclipse pulled out her signature .50 caliber Barrett from her pocket. Sandasu and Rifia stayed back with their hands up, ready to heal their teammate in combat.

"Give me a minute to figure that out, then we'll talk later," Pierce replied his response as he readied his Statera Ponderatis for combat.

"Any plans to deal with them, Makenna?" Ash seriously spoke as the enemies are getting closer. It was when they realized that most of these monsters are huge and strong, "Because I'm not at my full power right now. I'm not well-prepared to deal with this unexpected situation." Ash continued.

Makenna smiled. "We could tear through them using our varied attacks. The concussion waves from my gauntlets could throw them a gray distance away and daze them, giving us room to get moving. I could launch us away, but that might hurt a lot."

"Yes, a lot." Ash spoke, pronouncing 'a lot' a bit lightly, "I can endure such pain. I'm used to it, but I don't think the others could handle those." He continued as he observed the smaller monsters.

"Umm … Guys? Should we do something about this situation?" Rifia warily asked them, "I don't want to die here, so …"

"I can give us some space, as I said, and tear several apart with the sonic bursts. Just steer clear of any silent yellow energy rings. This is about to get noisy." Makenna warned, raising her gauntlets "Enchanted vibranium and chlorophyte. I can absorb energy attacks with my gauntlets and use that energy with my attacks if need be."

"Sounds like a good plan." Ash spoke, "Get ready to escape …"

Suddenly, the first smaller monster jumped at Pierce. Before he could react, Daniel pointed his gun to the monster and shot it down. The monster knocked back as it howled in pain before disappeared into nothingness.

Then, all the monsters jumped at them.

"Makenna! Now!" Ash shouted, giving the signal.

"On it!" She shouted, and built energy in her right gauntlet, glowing white with power, and raced forward. She punched the first beast in its line right in the chest, unleashing an incredible shockwave that threw an entire third of the monsters out of sight into the distance. She turned to see the others moving behind her. "Faster!" She roared, jumping over them to defend them from the rest of the monsters, who had not reached them yet. "Run, now! I can catch up!"

"Not going to leave without you!" Ash's eyes as eight pairs of wings appeared from his back. It flared with strong energy that knocked most of the monsters away even further. Suddenly, a mini-van appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"A car? Where did it came from?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"That's me," Ash spoke as he opened the driver seat while the others went into the vehicle. The inner part of the vehicle is actually bigger than the outside, allows it to fit all of them on the inside. Daniel was the first one to go into the vehicle. One of the monster tried to leap to Daniel, but Eclipse shot it with her Sniper Rifle – literally tearing its head clean off from the body.

Seeing it, he spoke, "Thanks, Eclipse."

"No time to thank me," She responded as she pulled Daniel into the vehicle and closed the door. Ash quickly locked the door. Then, several smaller monsters that had recovered from their earlier action jumped to the vehicle and start banging it.

"Hold on tight!" Ash shouted as he started on the vehicle. He rammed the gas as the tire screeched, before they went off to somewhere else. They almost crashed into some trees before finally found a straight dirt road in the forest.

"Whew … I thought we were done for." Rifia sighed in relief. Daniel is chanting something under his breath as he pushed his Cyber-Aura into the vehicle. Everyone assumed that he's fixing the vehicle from the damage.

"Random dirt road is random" Makenna commented and looked behind her. "It appears we are being followed. By angry creatures, I might add," she continued in a conversational manner.

True to her words, many creatures are chasing after their vehicle behind them. Ash quickly accelerated the vehicle, "Well, it's better than running." He quickly remarked.

Daniel looked at Pierce, "Pierce, did you have the Mini-Gun?" He asked him.

Pierce nodded as he handed the box to him. Daniel quickly took the box and jumped the baggage part of the van. The Lucario Anthromorph opened the box and begin setting up the machine that they called 'Mini-Gun.' After it was set and attached, Eclipse and Efi jumped back to the baggage part of the van as well. They readied their weapon to support Daniel on his doings.

They were hesitated to kick the door open. However, Ash spoke, "This vehicle has been enchanted, so don't worry about falling down from the vehicle. It won't happen unless a monster dragged you out." This didn't assure them a bit.

Suddenly, the car bumped forward as something just hit their back. Daniel scowled, "Fuck it!" He kicked the door open and start firing the Mini-Gun. The others are also start firing their weapons. The sound from the ranging weapons seems to attract even more monsters.

Then, the others realized that some monsters are keeping up on their sides, "Mara, Senka, you guard the left side. Hope, Pierce, on me!" Acier shouted as they slide open the doors on their sides. Mara and Senka start launching various Pokemon attacks to keep them away, even it didn't do much damage; it did a pretty good knockback. Acier, Hope, and Pierce are firing their own version of Pokemon attacks while Pierce is keeping on a shield to protect the van doors from any monsters that could reach them.

Suddenly, a monster landed on the windshield. Ash almost crashed the car when it happened. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the monster, "Hasta la vista, bastard!" He screamed as he fired several shots from his signature M1911 pistols at it. The monster shrieked in pain before dispersing into nothingness. However, it broke the windshield.

Ash kicked the windshield off from the vehicle since it was disturbing the view. Seeing he was vulnerable, he called, "Makenna! I need some hand over here!" He shouted, dropping his gun into his hostler as he changed gear.

"I can do that," she replied far too casually for Ash's taste, leaping to the good of the car and then leaping to the roof of the car so as to not obstruct his view, her gauntlets glowing yellow.

Spotting a beast racing towards the front of the vehicle, her eyes flew to analyze it. Bone protrusions. Red eyes. Weak area under the armored chest, bipedal, wolf snout. She made a punching motion, and her gauntlet released a yellow ring that was a foot in diameter with a small 'fwi!' sound.

Some of the others saw the ring, wondering what it was, before it struck the monster, and promptly erupted in an enormous distortion wave and a violent sound. At the center of the wave, the monster was torn into a hundred pieces by the unorthodox vibrations in the air that were so violent.

Strangely, nobody lost their hearing in the car, most likely Makenna's doing. "Got 'im" she said casually, and turned to her next target.

"Makenna, get back in here!" Ash shouted from the front seat. Then, he suddenly shouted, "Hold on!"

 ***Screeech!***

The vehicle break to the left as it follows the dirt road – almost fell into a giant and deep ravine. Everyone held on the walls and deployed weapons at the vehicle. Makenna was forced to hold onto the opened door at the side. Several monsters fell into the ravine while some managed to stop themselves and continue chasing our heroes.

Daniel cocked the barrel as he inserted more bullets from the ammunition box into the Mini-Gun by connecting them, "Last mag!" He shouted as he noticed that it was the last ammunition box. He starts firing the Mini-Gun to the enemy. Makenna jumped into the vehicle to avoid falling from turning.

Eclipse blinked as she noticed that her sniper had stopped working. It jammed, "Dammit!" She cursed as she looked to the side. True enough, an empty bullet casing is hanging at the blank ejector. Not having time for that, she threw her Sniper Rifle to her back and pulled out her Glock 18. She starts firing her pistol at the smaller weapon, "We can't hold it much longer! We need to do something!"

"On it!" Sarah, who was currently helping Pierce and Shannon protecting the van, spoke. She jumped to the small weapon storage at the back seat. She opened a rather large box from there, grabbed an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher, and … she realized something, "What am I supposed to do with this?" She whined out loud.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked forward and saw a rather large and tall cliff at their top. Ash shouted, "Sarah! Fire the rocket launcher to the cliff from the back!"

The Sylveon Anthromorph readied the weapon and pointed at the cliff. However, she soon hesitated because several monsters are on her way, "I can't get a clear shot!" She shouted back. She gritted her teeth as she fired an Aura Sphere attack to the nearby monster.

"I have a clear shot!" Makenna informed the group, launching another sonic burst where Sarah had been aiming her attack. Everyone instantly covered their ears this time.

 ***BWOOOOOMMM!***

The attack connected, blasting apart the cliff, as boulders began to fall and the cliff-side started to sheer off of itself.

The monsters screamed and howled in pain as the cliff begin to slide down to the dirt road. Several tried to keep up but failed to do so. Ash had to keep accelerating the vehicle to avoid getting squished from the falling boulders. Finally, after the mess is done, everything went silent, but only the sound of a running engine could be heard.

A minute later, everyone processed what just happened, "We did it!" Daniel shouted victoriously.

"HORRAY!" Everyone shouted joyfully as they begin laughing and chattering among them. Acier and Hope closed the doors while Ash checked the vehicle's condition with his psychic power. The vehicle didn't get too much damage, but it sure need time to wash all the colorful blood and scratches from the vehicle. Makenna jumped and sat next to Ash.

"Good job, Makenna." Ash congratulated her, "I knew we could count on you."

"Who do you think you're kidding, Ash?" Makenna suddenly started, frowning at the boy, "You and your trust issues. I don't believe for a moment that you trusted me. At least, until I started doing some real damage to the enemy."

"I had started trusting you since the beginning of this journey." Ash finally admitted, "You may don't realize this, but I trusted you ever since after you healed Pierce." Then, he looked at the top mirror, staring at his friends and best friends who is joyfully cheering over their victory, "… If Pierce could trust you, then why not?"

"And besides, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have carried you along in this journey," Ash spoke with a playful grin on his face.

Makenna gave a small huff. "Good to know, but carry me? Really? The only reason those enemies didn't get handled back at the clearing was that you decided that I couldn't handle the monsters while you got away. I am faster than that silly van of yours. It would be easier to get through these challenges if you let me handle it."

"Don't be arrogant. We have friends here. Letting you fight alone against them is a stupid decision. We're friends, remember?" Ash stated in matter-of-fact one, "Friends don't go through the challenges alone. _We_ work together to solve these challenges. It's one of the purposes why friendship exists in the first place."

"Have it your way, Ash" she shrugged "However, next time, it would be best if you let me do what I need to do to blast away all of the enemies rather than stopping me like back there. Can you do that?"

Ash changed the gear, before answering, "Sure, Makenna." Then, he looked straight at her, "I trust you." Then, he blinked, "I can't believe that was the first time I unintentionally quoted something from Pierce!" He whined as he went back to focus on his driving.

"Good," she nodded. "What is your plan now?"

"We are going to find a friend that could give the others power to survive in the Multiverse," Ash spoke as he looked at the top mirror, "They're still mortals, with an exception of Daniel and Pierce, their power is still weak, even at their fullest power. Acier and Hope could put up a fight against the enemies, but I doubt they could survive alone out there."

"And where is this friend of yours?" she inquired, looking towards the each of the others in turn.

Ash grinned. He changed the gear before shouted, "Next stop – Graham's Terminal!" Then, the car silently drove away through the night.

* * *

 _Later …_

After several hours of driving, and road-killing some monsters along the way, they finally arrived at the terminal. This Terminal looked old, like an old gas station placed in the middle of nowhere. They could feel a strange energy that was resonating around the place of which strangely keeping the monsters away. Ash parked the vehicle in the parking lane at the building.

"Why did we stop?" Daniel asked as they observed the surrounding.

"Because we have arrived." Ash chuckled as they went out from the vehicle.

Everyone stared at the old terminal where they are standing. Pierce looked at Ash with a questioning look, "Where are we?" He asked.

"This is Graham's Terminal," Ash answered his question, "Terminal is where you can transport between regions in the Multiverse," He spoke to them, "I often visit this Terminal because this is the only terminal that exist in this part of Multiverse. They also sell several other common things around."

Then, they went into the store.

* * *

The store is actually pretty big from the inside. Everyone except Ash and Makenna gasped in awe as they stared at the giant store in front of them. The whole place is almost empty from customers, but the selling range is unlimited. At the cashier, a man is standing there. This man is about 7 feet tall, with cat ears and tails. In fact, this man looked like a humanized version of a black cat. He stood there wearing a black outfit with a black apron on his chest.

"Welcome to Graham's Terminal." The creature greeted them as he looked at them. He has a thick German accent, "How can I … Ash? Is that you?" He asked out of surprise.

"Hey, Graham." Ash greeted back.

Graham quickly jumped off from the cashier and stared at him, "Wow Ash … you look … tiny. What happened?" He asked in concern.

"Reincarnation happened," Ash spoke in a dismissive manner, "Remember my story about the Guardians? Well, they're not actually trying to kill me. They only keeping an eye on me and help me in case if there's a deity who tried to take me away to prevent any unnecessary death."

"I see …" The man – that now known as Graham, muttered. Then, he looked at the others, "I suppose you carried your population along the way." He spoke. However, he did a double-take once he saw Makenna standing there, "Your face … you seem familiar."

"Hi!" Makenna greeted. "You probably recognize me because I got bored of using the multiversal labyrinth portals about and checked in once. Or twice, I don't really remember."

Ash blinked as he remembered something about her statement. Graham laughed, "I see. Well then. Welcome back." He cheerfully spoke, "So, how can I help you today?"

"Graham, I would like to have my friends to get a Soul Upgrade," Ash spoke to him.

Graham pulled out a note and a pen from his pocket and begin writing it, "Mmhmm … which upgrade?" He asked him.

"Mortal to Deity," Ash answered, "And also I need several power charges for them and Power-Restoration Pill for myself." He continued.

"Sorry Ash but the Power-Restoration Pills are all out. The stores aren't selling those anymore, for some reason." Graham apologized, "The Soul Upgrade is pretty expensive. Are you sure about it? Are they trustworthy enough?" He asked again.

"Yes, they're trustworthy, Graham," Ash stated, "Makenna doesn't need any charges since she had visited the Multiverse before." He looked at Makenna for a confirmation.

"I'll be fine, thanks. Messing with my soul along with the rest of my family tends to yield unfortunate results, which is why Ash deciding not to place me in his population was a very good thing for him," she informed the cat man.

"Well, I'll be damned. Hot girls usually want more charges." Graham spoke with a dramatic gasp. Then, he laughed, "But I suppose every girl has their own preferences, don't you think?" He hit Makenna's shoulder several times over.

"Power charge would not react well with my aura and soul," she stated plainly. "You are rather talkative, thought what you say was intended as a jest. It seems that you based your reaction off of the universe I am from, in which a surprising number of girls seem to find that amusing. While I do have my preferences, they have to do with how I beat the stuffing out of monsters with my fists."

"And tomboyish too! Ahahah!" Graham laughed. Then, he realized that he hadn't introduced himself, "Oh! Pardon me. My name is Graham – Godlike Immortal, at your service." He spoke with a slight bow.

"Let's move on. A particular party is threatening another, and we are scheduled to be right in the middle of it," she replied, stepping back, "as these kids seem to do constantly. At least I'm greatly improving their survival odds as a whole ..."

"Very well. Let's get down to the business." Graham spoke with a bit seriousness in his tone. He snapped his finger as the whole shop suddenly closed down. The store suddenly transformed into an empty room. Suddenly, 16 giant machines appeared and lined up from the ground. This machine looked like a revolver in upside-down position – pointing at a metal cage that also attached to its surface. The others gasped as they looked at it.

"I introduce you, the Power Charger." Graham dramatically introduced it to them. Then, he pulled out several pills from his hand, "Alright. Mortal to Deity upgrade. I want each one of you that wish to have a power upgrade to get into the metal cage and carry this pill. Got it?"

And so, they took the pills and went into the cage with the only exception of Ash, Pierce, Daniel, and Makenna. A holographic computer suddenly appeared in front of Graham as they went into the boxes. The machine begins charging as Blue powerful aura start to wrap around it.

"Alright! It's ready! Eat the pills now!" Graham shouted, "I will count to five before starting the process. Five, four, three, two, one!" Then, he pressed the button.

Suddenly, a powerful beam shot from the machine into the cages. Daniel and Pierce almost knocked back from their feet as they felt the sheer power that was coming out from the cage. Then, after a minute of charging, the machine stopped.

The cages are smoking with hot air around it. Graham pressed a button as the cage suddenly collapsed into nothingness, revealing the people that he had charged.

While the others didn't have many changes, they have many additional limbs on their body. For example, Shannon now has a pair of blue beautiful angelic wings on her back. Sarah has a dark red wings instead. Busuta got a red pair of wings; Sandasu got the yellow ones; Efi got the light pink one; Rifia got the green one; Alexis got the light blue one. Eclipse, however, had obtained a pitch black wings with a dark orange halo on top of her head.

Glacial also got a pair of light blue wings, but she also as a yellow halo on top of her head, which is strange. Miku got a pair of bat-like wings and devil-like horns on her head. Shula got a pair of fire red wings that was seemingly burning with red and blue fire. Acier and Hope obtained _two pairs_ of blue wings with a light blue halo on top of their head. Senka obtained a pair of pitch black wings with pitch black devil-like horns on her head. Mara, however, obtains a pair of strong green wings on her back.

They start observing their new limbs. And good to say, they're impressed. They felt even more powerful than before. Eclipse moaned, "It's … incredible."

"Yeah …" Sarah muttered in agreement, still in shock due to the sheer power that she now possessing.

"Alright, people. Gather up." Graham shouted at them. The others start gathering around him. After that, he spoke, "Okay, so those wings appears based on your previous power and personality. For example, uh …" He pointed at Acier and Hope, "You two were powerful enough and worthy enough to get a pair of wings. However, because of the power charge, it doubles your power and give you two wings instead. Your wing color is actually based on your type and personality …" The cat man trailed off in thought.

"What did you do to us?" Shannon spoke, looking down to her hands.

"Well, I only charge you with a bit of power that increase your power by two thousand percent," Graham explained to them, "It should be enough to start a life in Multiverse as a Civilian Deity. Although most of the abilities are locked, it all going to be just fine."

"Wait, locked abilities?" Shula spoke in surprise.

"When a Mortal was turned into Deity, they didn't get the power of Deity straight away." This time, Ash is the one who explained it, "To prevent power abuse, the Multiverse Council placed a 'Leveling System' to make sure that new Deity did not abuse those power."

"So, basically, we need to kill more monsters so we get the experience point and when we Level Up, we can unlock one of those abilities, is that correct?" Daniel, who have an expert experience over video games, guessed the concept.

"That's right." Graham nodded, "Usually, new Deity started off in Level 1 with Enchanted Speed, Enchanted Hearing, and Enchanted Senses. Your health and energy will be restored and your power will be increased by fifty percent once you leveled up." He explained it to them.

"Very video game like" Makenna muttered, "Welcome to a universe that is called Multiverse that acts as a centrifuge to other universes in its region in the actual multiverse, where things play out like a really difficult video game. I've seen better, really. Nonetheless, it seems to work for them."

Her low rant caught Ash and the others off guard, as they looked at her with weird looks. "Ignore me," she ordered and walked over to the wall, where she seemed lost in thought. The others had not seen her like this before. It was worrying to them.

Graham snapped his finger once more. The store suddenly went back to normal. After that, he spoke, "Okay, for all the charges and upgrade, there will be seventy-five thousand Souls."

"Wait, Souls?" Ash asked in surprise. The others seem to be surprised as well.

"Currency, as they would call it." Makenna interrupted from her wall, "They basically use the dead for monetary gain in this central universe, which you call multiverse. I find it sick. Any souls I came across I alleviated and moved them to a universe with a proper afterlife, far from here where the government has no influence. Frankly, I should be doing it with more than what winds up in my own two hands, but I am trying not to cause too much of a panic on the side of the government. No matter how much damage I could cause, it would not change the lifestyle here."

It was very clear that Makenna was not enamored with the government at the moment. "Not only that, the souls they use are exposed and have a limited lifespan, which allows the life stories of the dead to diminish and cease to exist. The so-called currency lasts about a month, and results in residents needing to harvest more to retain the currency here."

"Well …" Graham spoke with a sigh, "We used to use Moon Coins as our currency, but things have changed lately."

Ash pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small vial-like tube with nothing in it, "What about this?" Or so it seems.

Inside the tube, there's only a piece of a small atom. Graham's eyes widened, "By the Guardians … how … where did you found it?" He asked as he grabbed the tube.

"Ah, ah, ah, not going to tell you about it." Ash shook his head, "So, is it sufficient?"

"Sufficient?" Graham looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Dude, this is crazy! I mean, a Photonium atom? This is insane!"

"Well?" Ash asked again. This time, he looked like he insisted on it.

Graham eagerly nodded, "Of course! As a reward, you are free to stay at the motel downstairs. Feel free to use the Terminal as well. No charge!" He cheerfully spoke.

"Rest up, you lot. I'm going to check the path we will take for ... complications. Monsters and things. Sleeping was never my thing." Makenna ordered the group and vanished right in front of them with a flicker of speed.

Ash looked at the rest, "Well, what are you waiting for?" He spoke, "Let's get some room and get some rest."

Then, they went into the motel part of the building and choose their own room to sleep.

* * *

 _Later …_

That night, Makenna is sitting on the rooftop while looking at the sky. She has a smile on her face. Unlike skies in their Universe, the Multiverse sky is breathtaking. Many stars shining around, overlapping night light rainbow at the south, four moons in the sky – all in all, it was unearthly beautiful and strange at the same time.

Suddenly, Makenna heard several footsteps. She looked back and noticed Ash walking towards her. Ash sat next to her and looked up to the sky.

"Couldn't sleep, Ash?"

"Yeah. Thinking about our adventure so far." He mumbled. He looked at Makenna, "What happened back then, anyway? Why did you face the wall that time? Are you sulking because of something?" He asked her.

Makenna stopped smiling. "You and your friends are putting yourself in a dangerous position here. What do you hope to accomplish? I came along to keep you guys alive, essentially. You implied that you almost placed me in your population without permission, which would have seriously injured you due to the differences in my soul compared to others. Ash, even as powerful as you and your friends are now, your decisions with the portal and making a van and turning things into a high-speed chase ..."

She paused, frowning. "Ash do you really think you are ready for this? Without me, many of your friends would have been seriously injured already, and maybe even have acquired fatal wounds," she told him "You have improved your chances of success, but this is your own family you are fighting, and while I am capable of protecting you all, I make mistakes sometimes. I let my power go overboard, and do more damage than is necessary. Sound is an incredible force."

"My question is; why do you rush to save people with power far greater than yours if you can do little to protect them compared to how they can protect themselves?"

The woman took a deep breath. "I was not in my right mind today. I have let many events in this central universe go completely unpunished, and I am a few more disasters that end in death away from blasting apart the governing body with my gauntlets. I work to restrain myself from acting as I see fit, as I would only cause unnecessary destruction, but that is exactly what the government does. I cannot improve it without basically overthrowing it, and I have nothing to replace it with. I can't commit to ruling a sector of the entire multiverse. None of us reasonably can."

"Do you really want to know why?" Ash asked, looking at the sky.

Seeing her firm nod, Ash's eyes softened, "Because I also wish my friends to have an adventure with me." He muttered. Makenna's expression softened once she realized this.

The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked at the sky, "… Makenna, we never want to be normal." He softly spoke, "We have the power to do things, Makenna. My friends don't want safety – they want excitement, adventure, thrilling and challenging death in their own domain. We are not afraid to die because we are never afraid of it. Why? Because we believe on each other."

"We believe that we could keep on each other," Ash muttered, "We know how life works in this place. Not to mention our will to get stronger, this is one of the opportunity for us to grow." Then, he looked at her with expecting look.

"You believe that is worth putting your friends' lives at risk?" Makenna spoke, stern and unyielding, clearly frustrated with him. "I don't care how connected you are. I don't give a damn how well you know each other or how they are willing to come along. You should not be threatening their lives. Ash, you shouldn't be threatening your own life! I see you walking along a path that there is little point in walking, and no matter what I say, you will continue along it. Only pain awaits and only realization will come when you see that your guardians could not be helped by your presence. When will that happen? When will you stop being stubborn? What will it take for you to learn? What could you possibly achieve in this venture? I see your future without having the ability to; continuing on this journey and being in danger while your friends protect you and themselves while I try to keep every one of you alive. What happens when one of you die, huh? Will that be when your ridiculous little adventure ends? With tragedy!?"

Ash clenched his fist, "You think I want any of this?" He whispered. He turned around and looked at Makenna, "You think I don't know?!"

"Makenna, I am trying to LIVE a NORMAL LIFE with my FRIENDS." Ash spoke, almost shouting, "But whatever I do, I couldn't. It has been sort of a theme for us every year! First, we have a corrupted government, endangered friends, bad people out there, war being planned around – all in one package inside our original Universe, and you asked ME why I shouldn't bring my friends along to at least _warn_ the Guardians about it." He pulled out his phone and showed it to her, "You see this phone? I can't contact the Guardians at all for some reason. If I didn't bring my friends along, I wouldn't have reached this far. And neither of them will ever agree if I left them there alone without me."

"You asked me why I care about the Guardians," Ash spoke as he leaned forward to her, "While it only does a small effect, it matters everything to me. I care about the Guardians because they _know_ me, and I know about them."

Then, he backed off, "You're an advanced psychiatrist. You should know that tragedy is OUT of the options. We know what the risk is, and we accepted that. Now, I ask you this: What do you want?" He asked him as he start to calm down a bit.

Makenna stood apparently angry, towering over the boy. "I want you to consider the price of your actions," She told him sharply "because you do not seem to be. People's happiness is secondary to their safety. That is why I am here, to keep you and your band of possibly suicidal friends alive in a battle they have no place in. I have watched world wars unfold. Watched children be forced to fight, and this is no different, besides the fact that the inexperienced threw themselves into the flames without a second thought."

She took a deep breath. "Our guardian friends would very likely all be informed of this threat by now, and each one, save maybe Zephyr, would have readied themselves and any attack against them would falter immediately. Even Zephyr would be in no danger." She continued. "My problem is that this venture is unlikely to achieve anything more than it has as of late."

Makenna sighed, calming herself down as much as she could. "I just ... I want you kids to be safe, and I want you to make reasonable decisions. That is not happening right now, neither aspect. Do you understand?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Ash asked her, "Return back to our original Universe? Would you dare to disappoint their burning passion for adventure and curiosity, only for their safety?"

"Without a moment's hesitation," she replied instantly. Then, she sighed. "But I not you. What matters now is if you care enough to keep them safe, or if you allow this so called adventure to continue. Whatever you do, no matter how stupid, I would not force you to return. That must be your decision. No, I will remain at your sides and do what I can to keep you alive, but if I am forced to use too much power if the situation is so bad that I have to majorly increase the power of my strikes, someone could be hurt or even ..." She trailed off and promptly walked away to look up at the night sky again.

"... I've seen better." Makenna muttered before she leapt off the roof as disappeared somewhere, leaving Ash to wonder whether she meant the look of the night sky, or he himself.

* * *

 _The next day …_

Daniel woke up in his own motel room. He stared at the ceiling while trying to process what happened yesterday. Finally, realizing they're in an adventure, he jumped up from his bed and went to his backpack. He quickly took some clothes and went to the bathroom. Several minutes later, he went out from the bathroom, fresh without any dirty scent left on him. The Lucario Anthromorph grabbed his backpack and went out from her motel room.

Reaching the lobby, Daniel saw the others are talking with each other, "Hey guys!" He greeted them.

"Oh, hey, Daniel!" Shula cheerfully greeted him. He noticed that Ash and Makena are talking with each other around the corner.

"Hey Ash, Makenna!" Daniel greeted them, making them jump in surprise. They quickly turned around and stared at the newcomer.

"Oh, hey Daniel." Ash greeted him, "So you're finally awake."

"Watcha doing?" He asked, eager to know what subject he talked about with Makenna.

"We are discussing the safest route to our destination" Makenna supplied. Daniel tried to analyze the less upbeat tone she had, but could not.

He then noticed that Ash is holding an object that was emitting holographic map, "Oh! You have a map there too?" Daniel asked them.

"Well … sort of." Ash hesitantly spoke as the Shiny Mew Hybrid and Meloetta Hybrid looked to each other, with a sweat drop on their head, "It's not mine. It's Makenna's Multiverse map." Ash continued his statement.

"Oh …" Daniel's grin faltered a bit.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Graham standing there. There was a huge rain- no, snow storm happening outside. The cat man shuddered as he quickly closed the door to prevent the cold from getting in.

"Brr … I always hate cold." Graham shuddered. He approached Ash, Makenna, and Daniel.

Ash looked at him with expecting look, "So?"

"Sorry, but the road is blocked. There's no way getting into the main highway without getting yourself wet." Graham sadly spoke, "I already reported it to the nearby Fae Station to fix it up. They said it'll be ready in a week."

"Fae Station?" Daniel curiously asked.

"It's a term for 'Police' in the Multiverse," Ash answered his question.

"Oh, I see ..." Daniel thoughtfully muttered.

"*Sigh* One more path scrapped away," Ash spoke as he swiped a part of the map. Red line mark suddenly appeared on the path. From the looks, there are many red line marks around the place. However, there's one green path at the corner. Ash looked at Makenna, "Looks like we don't have any choice, huh?"

"Well then, we have time to appropriately plan out the entire trip," Makenna stated, walking off. "Oh, and you can keep that map. I don't need it," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

"Oi, oi, since when you're giving away items just like that?" Ash deadpanned.

Makenna looked back, her head and hair visible. "Since I didn't need them. I don't use that stuff anyways. I prefer to scout stuff out myself. Speaking of which ..." she replied, before disappearing around the corner again.

Ash sighed, "Welp, looks like we'll be staying here for some day until the raging storm calms down. The Faes are fixing the bridge, so it'll take a while." He spoke. Then, he blinked as he remembered something, "Oh yeah, speaking of which." He muttered as he pulled out a familiar box from his pocket.

"What is that?" Daniel asked, curious with the object on his hand.

"The object that will make you both happy and exciting." Then, he gave it to Daniel, "Happy Birthday, Daniel."

As soon he gave it to him, the others noticed his earlier statement and begin surrounding them. They start congratulating him for his birthday. The Lucario Anthromorph can only sweat-drop as they start congratulating him.

Soon after things calmed down, Daniel spoke, "Ash, you realize that my birthday is about a week ago, right?"

This answer made most of them to fell down in anime style, "I know." Ash nodded, "Your 16th birthday came a week ago. Sorry if I forgot to give you the gift, but uh … there you go." He awkwardly shrugged.

"If I remember, your 16th birthday comes about a month ago." Daniel muttered, remembering something in his mind, "And Pierce's birthday follows three days after yours. So, most of us here must be 16th years old." He spoke in realization.

"Yup." Ash nodded in agreement, "Two more years then you're an adult, right Pierce?" He spoke as they turned to look at Pierce.

The Absol Hybrid gave his rare determined look, "Mm." He firmly nodded, "I can't wait to obtain my very own gun license so I can use it in the public." He reprimanded.

Then, Shula clasped his hands together, "Well then!" He cheerfully spoke, "Why don't we just celebrate this one? I bet Graham won't mind about it."

"Well, Graham surely won't mind, but I don't think other customers here mind." Acier deadpanned. True to his words, several customers are walking around. These customers took many different forms. Some are humanoid, some are bipedal while some are small fairy-like creatures. Each of them is wearing thick coats.

"Oh yeah, why don't you open the present, Daniel?" Ash suggested.

Daniel immediately opened the present. He opened the box and blinked with what was inside it, "Smart … Watch?" He spoke in confusion.

"Not only a Smart Watch, but also a device," Ash explained to him, "I called it Compact Peripheral Combat Device or CPC for the short term. It's a device that slightly improvise your battle condition. That thing could help you to adapt in any kind of situation. Additionally, it also can store about 50 Terabyte worth of data and accessed via wireless or cable anytime. It also allows you to summon weapons for you based on a separated storage system. It's still in Pre-Alpha, but already tested several times, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Daniel starts admiring the device inside the box, "Wow …" He muttered in awe.

"If you want to try that out, you can do it here," Graham suggested, "My shop is protected and immortal against any kind of damage, so that means even you shoot one of the customers here, they won't get wounded."

Pierce decided to try that. He pulled out a pistol and shot several objects around. Strangely, none of the customers seems to be bothered at all, and none of the objects are damaged or anything. Seeing it was true, the Absol Hybrid nodded in confirmation, "Yup. It's safe here." He finally decided.

Ash and the others can only sweat-drop at his action. Daniel pulled out the device from its box and wears it on his wrist. The so-called 'Smart Watch' suddenly tightened by itself before finally turning on. The Lucario Anthromorph blinked as a 'holographic' screen suddenly appeared _in_ his eyes.

"Do you like it?" Ash smiled, while eagerly waiting for his best friend's opinion.

"It's … awesome." Daniel excitedly spoke as he begin accessing the programs and files inside the CPC with his own _mind_ , "I've never seen anything like this! I never knew you can control machines with your own mind!"

"Well, you gotta thank Phaedrus for that," Ash spoke with a smile, "I managed to take whatever I can take from Sheila's blueprint and used it to create that device. That device has more than one functions; Virtual Storage, File Storage, Combat-Mode Protocol, and some regular features from Computer like playing games and such." He explained it to him.

"Wow …" Daniel muttered in awe.

"Guys …" They suddenly heard Eclipse spoke. They looked around and noticed that Eclipse is no longer with them, but instead, walking towards them from some shelves with two boxes on her hand. From the looks, it must be bullets.

Arriving there, Eclipse spoke, "I can't find any regular .50 BMG bullets around. All I can find are these bullets," She dropped the boxes to the table, "That have a size of .50 BMG and fits inside it. Our ammunition is getting scarce because of yesterday's massacre and we can't find any ammunition that we need. Plus, we are nowhere to find the first Guardian." She threw her hands in a surrendering manner.

"You know, bullets in the Multiverse and your Universe are different," Graham explained it to them, "In most Universe, basic bullets like 9 millimeters are made of steel. In Multiverse, we use a different bullet tip that is special to us."

"What do you mean?" Eclipse asked as the others are listening. Daniel is still busy admiring his new device.

"In basic, we have a different standard for bullets in the Multiverse," Graham explained, "From Makenna's story last night, you've been shooting the monsters in the forest but found them hard to kill, even the weakest one, right?" He guessed.

"Come to think of it … There was one time I saw one of the monster self-regenerate themselves from one of my shot." Eclipse thoughtfully muttered. She's the most intelligent one when it comes to analyzing her enemies, "Some also resistant to our bullets, but got knocked back pretty easy."

"That's right." Graham chuckled as he opened one of the boxes, "That's why we use these bullets."

Inside the box, there are several rounds of bullets of .50 BMG bullets. However, unlike the regular bullet, the bullet tip is colored black, shimmering with dark aura, and the casing is colored bright yellow, which shimmers with golden aura. The others gasped in awe as they stared at the bullets.

"Whoa …" Eclipse spoke in awe. She only looked at the cover to know the size when she picked that up, "I've never seen this kind of bullet … what is it?" She asked.

"These bullets are made out of modified Adamantine because this is one of the metal that could easily kill monsters and stop their regeneration system dead," Graham explained to them, "The shell casings, however, are made out of mixed Quadium and Alloy Steel." He picked one of the bullets, "Instead of using regular gun powder like what most Universe have, this thing uses Quantium, which is ten times more potent and powerful than most gun powder you have. So, you don't have to worry about misdirected bullets anymore. Hehehe …" He chuckled.

"But aren't these metals are-"

"Nope!" Graham voiced, "The materials that used to create these bullets are mostly common in the Multiverse, save for Quantium since it could only be found in the mountainous area of the Multiverse. The primer uses a Red Stone Dust – which came from a Universe, to save any unnecessary space but also gives more durability to the bullet." He explained to them with a grin on his face, "We call it; Cobalt Bullet."

Everyone stayed silent for a second, until Ash spoke up, "You know, my M1911 Pistol is actually armed with Cobalt Bullet. That .45 caliber didn't do much, but they sure stop and kill Multiverse monsters out there out of commission."

"Well, at least now we can relax a bit when those monsters show up." Sarah deadpanned. Then, she looked at Graham, "How many Souls do we have to pay for this one?"

"Well … Actually …" Graham looked uncomfortable, "I was going to send those bullets back to their industry tomorrow since most people here uses energy weapon and such. But if you want to take all of them, you are welcome to pick them up."

"Yaay!" Everyone shouted cheerfully.

Suddenly, something ranged from Graham's pocket. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and answered the call, "Yes?" He spoke. Everyone went silent at the moment. Then, Graham continued, "I see … thank you." Then, he closed the phone.

"Who is it?" Ash asked him while hoping it wasn't personal.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just the Messenger." Graham dismissed easily, "Multiverse have something called Messenger to give information around the Multiverse. I set mine to receive it via telephone communication. Most people use memory transporter to get it delivered, though. It was their default delivery system, after all."

"Huh … no wonder why I keep getting informations about Multiverse in my mind." Ash muttered in surprise. Then, he looked at the others, "Did you find anything unusual in your mind?" He asked them.

"Well, I did found some information about Multiverse in my mind ever since you split your power." Daniel rubbed his head, "I thought that one came from you since it keeps updating and adding more information."

"Well, after you became a Deity, the Messenger will automatically detect your presence and connect to your mind, then start giving information in your 'mind' mailbox." Graham explained to them, gaining their attention, "Don't worry, they won't come deep like invading your mind. They only send those message by dropping it outside your mental barrier, or a place that has been specified by the user in your Mindscape. I told the Messenger to send it via SMS, but it seems they're confused and called me instead."

"Why don't you use your mind instead?" Shannon curiously asked.

Graham laughed, "Hahaha! Don't be joking, girl. I'm not a Deity, I'm an Immortal. My mind can't receive information like many other Deities around." He explained to them, "In case you're wondering, I choose to become Immortal since Deities are all about power and politics. You have fewer things to worry about if you're an Immortal like me."

"Power and … Politics?" Rifia spoke in uncertain, tilting her head in questioning manner.

"Uh … how to explain this …" Graham hummed thoughtfully as he rubbed his head. Then, he suddenly snapped his finger, "I know!"

"Let's take an example here," Graham explained to them, "There are five type of creatures that lives in the Multiverse and able to own or create a Universe – starting from the weakest; Godlike Immortal, Demon, Deity, Multiverse Being and finally Infinity Angel. Godlike Immortals, which what they called me, are used to be mortals with incredible power beyond limitations of their Universe. Since we are godly powerful, we don't need to tie with any kind of Demon or Deity to survive. The example is me, of course." He spoke as he gestured to himself.

"As for Demons and Deity … they both are pretty much the same. The only thing that difference about them is their wings and halos. Demons have horns while Deity has halos." Graham explained to them, "Deity use the energy that we call Grace while Demons use energy that we usually call Wrath." He snorted. However, he quickly apologized, "Oh, uh … sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine. Go on." Ash made a gesture.

"Anyway, Multiverse Being are those who born in the Multiverse before the Universe existed," Graham explained to them, "These peoples are extremely rare to find and no one could ever become a Multiverse Being. It was because of their special properties of Power Regeneration. The example is Ash over here." He gestured to Ash.

Everyone looked at him. Ash looked around and spoke, "What? I already told you guys about it months ago." He shrugged.

"Moving on." Graham continued, "Infinity Angel are those who exist even before the Multiverse exists. They said they helped the creature that created the Multiverse. Nobody knows who created the Multiverse, nobody knows what they look like, and nobody has ever met these creatures. They said that these creatures has infinite power that no one could ever surpass." He spoke in serious tone, "They said that the Guardians are Infinity Angels, but no one really knows until the mystery is solved."

Everyone stayed silent. Finally, Ash stepped aside, revealing Makenna standing there, "So, which one are you, Makenna?" He suddenly spoke, making the others surprised with her sudden presence.

Makenna shrugged. "Don't know, don't care," She responded, confusing the others "see, the multiverse is incredibly complicated. This area of the multiverse, with its central universe, is actually uncommon among other universes in the infinite multiverse that extends beyond this little community." She explained.

She gave a small frown. "As far as I know, the infinity angels do not exist. The guardians exist, but they are not ageless. Few actually have any clue what came before the guardians, but I don't like making assumptions." She continued "assumptions have destroyed so many things. Assumption: special bullets from here are required to kill the monsters. Fact: my gauntlets' sonic bursts killed them easily, and falling rocks worked pretty well too. Does that demonstrate what I mean?"

She shook her head. "The level I am at is irrelevant," She claimed, "Because I can deal with whatever comes for me, no matter how powerful they are or if they have more power than I am using." She now nodded "for all of my travels across the multiverse, beyond this community of universes, I have not seen a true 'infinity angel', nor is it likely I ever will see one."

"Well, that was quite reasonable." Graham thoughtfully muttered, "These special bullets are _specialized_ to kill monsters, not required. Because these bullets could stop their regeneration process for some period of time, which makes them easier to kill. These bullets are best loaded for those who are new in the Multiverse. If you managed to attack them faster than their regeneration system can reach or deal damage that was beyond their regeneration path … let's say cutting their head or dismembering them, they won't regenerate. Unless you're facing powerful enemies." Then, he gave a broad smile, "Well, it was the first time for me to see a woman who could think reasonably." He cheerfully spoke, "Usually most of them just grab the bullet, doesn't care about their properties as long they works, do the actions first and talk later."

Makenna frowned at the last comment, her knuckles cracking on their own as she clenched her fist. "Your jokes are getting worse," She noted as calmly as possible.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there," Graham spoke as he raised his hand in a surrendering manner, "Okay, okay, no more joking …" He nervously chuckled.

Then, he cleared his throat as his expression morphed into semi-serious one, "Anyway … the Infinity Angel does exist." He explained, "No one has ever seen them, but our history states that they do exist in the Multiverse. According to the history, the last time they ever appeared themselves is about trillions of millennia ago, back when the King of Multiverse still exists. They said the Infinity Angel disappeared along with the King of Multiverse."

"King of Multiverse?" Ash muttered in wonder.

"Yeah, but that's a story for another day," Graham spoke with a smile. All his seriousness disappeared, "So, since you guys won't be leaving anytime soon, how about I show you guys the Monster Spawners at the back?" He offered them, a broad grin on his face.

"Monster spawners ..." Makenna mused, dropping the infinity angel argument for now "do you mean the natural ones that grow in the earth like tumors, or did you make artificial ones?"

"Err … the artificial ones." Graham rubbed the back of his head, "It creates real monsters, though. You could use those to try many kinds of experiment weapons in 'real' combat or just plain having fun with killing them. Hehe." He chuckled.

"If testing experimental weapons is the goal, Daniel should have a go at it." Makenna decided "test his new extremely adaptable tool."

"Well then! Off to the arena, here we go!" Graham boomed as a portal appeared behind him. Then, he went into the portal. The others looked at each other, before finally jumped into the portal as well.

* * *

 _Later …_

Here, we can see Daniel standing in the middle of the desert. He's wearing black jeans with black shoes and gray sleeveless shirt. Additionally, he has his CPC device on his wrist. He was sweating a bit because of the heat.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice, **_"Okay … This is Graham. Welcome to the Arena! The rule is simple; kill all the monsters. They will keep coming and keep coming until you ended the wave and got a rest for about two minutes. Also, there will be some supply that allows you to refill your ammunitions and health. If you died, the system will automatically revive you and teleport you back to the Spawn Area and your progress will reset. Have fun and good luck."_**

Daniel smirked, "Heh … challenge, eh?" He muttered. He suddenly heard a loud beep as a holographic screen appeared in front of him, saying 'Wave 1 – Start in 01:58' the number is decreasing.

The Lucario Anthromorph grinned. Then, he thrust his fist, **"Technokinesis: Titan – Atlas."** He boomed. Suddenly, the CPC on his wrist begins to expand in mechanical way as it starts to transform. It enveloped Daniel's body and continued to create huge mechanics on his body. The mechanical transformed again and two white feet is made, then continued to create a pair of mechanical hands. It grew bigger and bigger until it was 25 feet tall. After it's done, the gigantic mechanical robot stood on the ground, where Daniel is the pilot. A giant XM8 Rifle suddenly appeared on its hand. It was proven that he is combat-ready.

Somewhere in the control room, Ash and the others are observing the arena through the screens. To say that the others are surprised was an understatement. The Shiny Mew Hybrid is victoriously smirking while the others can only gape in shock.

Finally, Efi snapped out from her shock, "T-That robot! I've seen it before! That thing came straight out of Titanfall!" She shouted while pointing at one of the screens.

"Well … That thing is inspired by a robot from Titanfall called Atlas." Ash stated matter-of-factly, "I know Daniel loves robotic, so I just give him this." He finished by pulling out his phone.

"Those things are not fun to get hit in the back by," Makenna muttered. "My fist met its form the next second and it exploded into fragments, but it did hurt."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ash suggested.

Back at the arena, Daniel is moving his new robot. Surprisingly, it was easy to move them around as if it was his own body. He tried to jump, and he went airborne for a couple feet to the sky. Landing on the ground, he decided to try his weapons. First, he fired the firearm on his 'hand'. It fires rapid blue blasts that create blue trail when shot, and it was extremely fast.

Trying another combat modules, he activated the barrier. A green dome-shaped barrier suddenly went up and surrounded him. This barrier looked like a bunch of emeralds stacked together to protect its owner. Satisfied, he deactivated the barrier.

Then, he proceeds to try something else. Long tank-like barrel came out from his top. He begins firing mortars randomly to the barren ground. Satisfied, the mortar suddenly retracted back into the robot.

Trying something else, a giant flamethrower appeared from his top. He fired the flamethrower to the area, literally decimating the empty arena into dust. Satisfied with its performance, the flamethrower retracted back into the robot.

 ** _"WOO! This is the coolest thing EVER!"_** Daniel shouted from the robot. It amplified his voice throughout the entire area.

At the control room, Eclipse turned to look at Ash, "What kind of weapon did you put on it?" She asked him.

"Well … the Assault Rifle is actually using an automated Rail-Gun technique to run." Ash explained to her, "I only added three modules inside the mechanics; Mortar Cannon, Multi-Rocket Launcher, and Flamethrower. I might add more modules later and some additional upgrade."

"The mortar cannon looks just like Sheila's..." Makenna muttered, drawing the other's attention. Since when did she know about Sheila?

"How did you know?" Ash spoke, eyeing her critically.

"Seen it before." Makenna waved off the question, but suspicion had arisen. She looked among the others. "Oh, come off it. I travel places beyond this part of the multiverse. I've seen worlds were Pokemon aren't even a remote **concept.** You think I haven't seen a few things?"

"But you said you don't know anything about them," Ash stated, looking skeptical.

"So I lied. Were you really going to believe that somebody you happened to know also happened to know the people you have recently come across? You and your incredibly extensive trust issues. It was better to pretend until we actually got involved in this stuff." Makenna retorted.

Seconds later, Ash can be seen sulking around the corner, "She didn't trust me …" He whispered as comical tears begin running down from his eyes.

Back at the arena, the indicator went to zero, meaning that it was the time for the monster to show up. Daniel narrowed his eyes. Thousands of monsters start spawning couple miles away from him. However, it was visible to his view, thanks to the robot for providing it.

Daniel raised his weapon as the Mortar Cannon appeared on his top. He starts firing the Assault Rifle as the barrel on top of him start firing mortar bullets. Surprisingly, the bullets and mortars literally annihilated the monsters, as if it was just nothing but a bunch of ants. The robot pilot turned around the robot and start firing again. However, once they got close enough, Daniel suddenly jumped several feet into the sky and landed about a hundred meters away from his original spot.

The robot pilot controlled the robot to kick the nearby monster about few feet away and killed it with its rifle. Suddenly, the robot's back opened, revealing stacks of propelled rocket there. All at once, the rockets fired and begin seeking for the enemies. It literally destroyed the terrain and killing the monsters at the same time. After it was done, the enemies are no more.

An indicator suddenly appeared in front of him. It shows, 'Wave 1 Completed. Continue?' Daniel smiled as he deactivated his robot mode. The mechanical warfare robot slowly shrink and deform in the same mechanical way, before finally shrank into the Smart Watch on Daniel's wrist.

Daniel stretched himself, before pressing the 'No' button. Then, he automatically teleported to the control room.

"Alright. That was it." Graham grinned, "Impressive feat, I say. That robot is powerful." He commented, "But not powerful enough to survive in Multiverse. Those monsters there is just a pinch of what could appear in the Multiverse."

"What difficulty levels does this arena have?" Makenna inquired, stepping forward.

"Well, there are; Dummy, Super Easy, Easy, Normal, Moderate, Hard, Super Hard, Insane, Very Insane, Extremely Insane, Impossible, Very Impossible and finally, Full-Power," Graham spoke, looking thoughtful, "What Daniel just faced is an Easy-Level monster. Full-Power difficulty was said to be impossible to beat, and only those who have incredible power could defeat them …" He trailed in thought.

"Well then. Better go with the highest difficulty. I need something resembling a challenge." Makenna claimed, moving towards the entrance to the arena "Full power it is. Time to disprove some people." she stated, letting her gauntlet's shine with energy and hum with power.

However, before she could go down to the arena, Daniel noticed something, "Hey, what's up with him?" He said, jerking his thumb to the sulking Ash.

"He doesn't like the truth much. Really needs to grow out of that." the Meloetta Hybrid shrugged.

Daniel sweat-dropped, ' _She obviously never seen the badass side of Ash._ ' He thought.

Meanwhile, Graham is typing something on the system, "Okay … Full Power. Alright. Go into the arena and get ready." He spoke to Makenna. A portal suddenly appeared next to him.

Makenna walked to the portal and turned her back to it, thus facing the others. She gave a mock salute and fell backward into it.

Graham typed something on his keyboard, "Let's see … hardest difficulty … let's see what she can do." He muttered out.

* * *

The Meloetta hybrid fell into open air, down onto a beautiful landscape. A large mountain loomed to the left. A clearing existed directly underneath her, surrounded by dense green forests. A plain stretched to the right. There were pits in the ground to the left, open maws in the dirt and rock that led underground. An incredibly large and impressive battlefield.

Makenna skydived all the way to the ground, where she began to launch concussion waves from her gauntlets, massive blasts of sound that propelled her in the opposite direction. She landed lightly on the damaged clearing and waited.

The screen counting down for the round showed, and Makenna waved it away with one hand. She had analyzed the terrain already. She looked rather bored until the beasts showed up. Millions of them across the terrain. Giant monsters. The most powerful beasts, all of them.

"Alright!" she called, spinning around to face the closest ones, who had not moved. "Who's first?"

Ash and the others, watching, saw in their view a massive black bird with some draconic features such as the legs swooping at her from behind, and watched in alarm as she did not seem to notice the massive behemoth.

But as it crashed into her, it stopped dead. Makenna had silently stuck a hand out behind her and had caught the beak of the monster, halting it, and slammed it into the ground. Then, she looked back at it. "O-ho-kay, you're first, huh?" she asked, moving around to look it in the eyes.

She looked over to see a stream of creatures rushing her from the hills to the south, and apparently got an idea. She smirked at the bird monster before lifting it over her head, slammed it down again, and then flung it straight at the approaching mass. The bird crashed brutally through the monsters, who went flying like bowling pins, and the bird then exploded due to the sonic burst ring that Makenna had then fired at it.

"Next!" she called, seeing more creatures on their way. She gave them a rather cute smile and started wasting them away with sonic bursts. They fell rather easily, but the rate of fire she had did not account for every enemy.

Just when the observers thought she would be overwhelmed, Makenna's gauntlets shone white and she slammed the ground with her fist. The resulting concussion wave rippled out in all directions, clearing out the area of everything. Her gauntlet then glowed red, something that Ash and the others had not seen them do yet.

She put her left gauntlet, still glowing white, behind her, and faced the enemies with the other one. She chose her timing just right when the monsters were in their perfect locations and exposing any weak points, she smiled. Her white glow released a powerful wave of sound energy that actually launched her forward at incredible speeds.

Both gauntlets glowing red now, she ran straight into the horde. The gauntlets were releasing little areas of distortion around them, which literally tore what they touched to shreds. She fought with incredible speed and strength and shattered the bodies of monsters left and right, up and down, with absolutely no mercy.

Makenna tore that wave to shreds and waited for the monsters closer to the mountains and caves to approach her. She saw what she was paying attention for. A smoky form scuttled its way to the clearing, massive and overshadowing every other monster. Even though the other monsters appeared to be mindless, it's appearance made them back up and clear the way for it. Eight legs and a body made from a condensed smoky material that oozed dark energy, it looked like a house-sized spider, though it's legs did not have joints and just shifted around, and the main body was a perfect shadowy sphere.

"Ah~" Makenna gave a mock bow to it. "Hello, there. Void Eater. That's what you are. Haven't seen anything like you in years." Makenna pointed at it. "Dark matter in energy form, as a semi-aware creature. Nasty buggers" she informed the people watching "Play with gravity and the laws of physics to blow enemies to pieces, and they eat by converting a biological mass into dark energy with their void beam and absorbing that energy, which lets it grow. Even the mindless monsters are afraid of these things."

Makenna gave a fancy whirl as she paced back and forth, continuing to talk. For some reason, the monsters were not attacking. Even the dreaded void eater was still. "But I'm not afraid. Guess why? Because I'm clever." she stated, pointing towards the screen where the others were watching "no joking about that, I'm clever! I'm also powerful, and fast, and I have tricky weapons. Weapons composed of a metal that specifically does very well against things like **you.** " she finished, pointing at the void eater.

"So come on, then!" she exclaimed, moving her arms out to each side, in a gesture that clearly said 'come get me!' And waited. The Void Eater brought it's two foremost legs and put them to the area in front of it, where a mass of dark energy began to charge between the tips of the legs and the sphere. Makenna put one arm in the way.

When the being fired a jet black beam of energy at her, most of the watchers expected her to be obliterated right there, and the beam seemed to have a nasty gravitational pull that affected all monsters who were too close. The monsters were sucked into the beam and turned into several blobs of the energy form of dark matter, which flew to the Void Eater.

Makenna however, had her gauntlet in the way, and the beam struck the metal. It sunk straight into the enchanted vibranium, and turned the metal black. When the Void Eater ceased its attack, consuming the energy it had made from the monsters and the grass, and some nearby trees and bushes as well to grow bigger, Makenna began talking again.

"Little lesson for you. These gauntlets are part chlorophyte, part enchanted vibranium. The latter metal absorbs energy attacks, and at the will of the user, releases that energy. For my gauntlets, while the energy remains, I can add it effects to my attacks. Like this," she explained and turned her gauntlet towards the other monsters. A blue light shone, another new color before she fired a beam of distortion that normally would have basically done the same as the red one but as a beam to cut through things. This attack, however, bore the properties of the void beam, and as she swept it around her, every monster but the Void Eater that was in range was absorbed and turned into dark matter energy. Makenna had wiped out a huge amount of monsters this way, as the Void Eater would have been able to do.

Up in the control room, the others are watching her battle with fascination. Daniel is the first one to comment, "She sure is powerful."

"No shit, Sherlock," Pierce mumbled under his breath.

Ash, however, can only cry on the table, "I used to be able to defeat them like that!" He cried out.

Now a couple of dragons were after her, as were the hordes of monsters from the caverns that had made it from the caves. A few more Void Eaters would likely appear from there later, considering the difficulty level. "Lovely," Makenna said sarcastically.

She timed it for a while. Then, she leaped. The monsters swooped up to meet her, but she, her gauntlet's glowing white, blasted the area beneath her. She continued punching at the ground and launched herself higher and higher until she was nearly twice the height she had entered the arena at. Every flying monster had made a beeline for her, now. Makenna gave a smirk.

"Well then!" she called, launching a few sonic bursts to keep herself aloft, killing one or two flyers per attack, and when they got close, would constantly switch between all of her weapons. Enemies were slashed apart by vibration beams, punched into pieces with the distortion auras, utterly destroyed by sonic bursts and knocked away by concussive blasts of energy. She kept on using her concussion waves to knock herself about through the air, killing everything in sight.

Occasionally, just for the fun of it, she would punch something without using any sound based attack at all, which left hefty amounts of damage on the enemy anyways. It took twenty minutes of nonstop killing, but eventually the air was clear.

Makenna then faced the ground, and her fists moving at the speed of sound, she sent hundreds of sonic burst rings down at enemies on the ground, which would take a while to get that far. The monsters, most of them, had gathered under her and were looking up like idiots when the bursts began to rain down on them.

The clearing and the surrounding forest were reduced to nothing but upturned earth and bark chips when the attacks stopped landing. Makenna, still in the air, was able to block the two void lasers that came from the ground area.

For a match with the most powerful of monsters, and things that could kill you instantly, void eaters were so dangerous and powerful that there were only three of them total. They had time to fire lasers and consume the blasts that Makenna sent, so she singled one of them out and put her gauntlets behind her.

The concussive waves constantly flowed from her gauntlets, accelerating her towards the ground at an astonishing rate. She moved so fast that all that could be seen was a white comet looking point of light before she punched the Void Eater that was still charging its attack right in the face. It exploded from the force, its dark matter spheres floating about on the ground around Makenna.

And then things got scarier.

A massive gravitational pull originated from the final void eater, miles away. It was doing the second thing it was known for: condensing itself to a pinpoint and making the gravitational force increase around it. The void spheres, what the monster lives on, were all pulled towards it. Because so many had been killed in that way, the Void Eater became absolutely massive.

Filling her vision, the enormous monster rose up, making absolutely no noise, as Void Eaters are completely silent, even when blasting lasers at you. She looked up at the monstrosity, and the others watching tensed at the sight.

Graham hummed in thought, "Hmm … This is still Wave 1, but she already wasted a lot of monsters." He commented.

"I can't believe she's _that_ powerful." Sarah shook her head in awe, "That woman is doing the impossible."

"Well, she must be a powerful Deity – around Level 100,000 or so." Graham assumed, making the others look at him in shock, "No one has ever passed this difficulty, let alone passing the first round."

Makenna drew the observer's attention by pointing at them, despite supposedly not knowing where the point they were watching from was. "Alright, you lot. This is a lesson. Void Eaters are some of the multiverse's most dangerous creatures out there. One wrong move and they kill you instantly. You noticed that nothing they did make any noise at all. The only way you could possibly tell where they are is if the area is devoid of other creatures, including monsters. Even monsters avoid them." she explained, and suddenly dashed faster than the viewpoint could track her to avoid a giant void laser which sucked up most of the remaining forest.

"Void eaters are more aware than most creatures. The smallest one could single your form out, and their lasers transmute you into dark matter so fast you barely have time to give a yelp. Because they don't make noise **and** don't show on sensors, which makes them even more dangerous." she continued "if any one of you see a Void Eater, run away immediately, or call me to help. Any of you gets hit, and you're dead pretty much instantly." she dodged another beam, fast enough to escape the gravitational pull of the creature as it tried to bring her closer.

"Next part: A Void Eater reproduces by splitting itself apart in a manner a lot like mitosis. Baby void eaters are about the size of my palm, but just as dangerous. They grow by absorbing the energy they turn you into, and get bigger. No matter how big they are, they split off at a certain age, maybe a few years. They split off into as many little Void Eaters as possible. Those spheres of dark energy that come directly from the Void Eater itself when killed need to be removed with the utmost haste, because, in true terms with its shape, they act a lot like spider eggs for more baby void eaters."

As the Meloetta Hybrid bolted from another silent beam, she continued talking. "Gravity and physics are meaningless to this thing, aside from the opposing force of touching the ground, and the seeming lack of ability to fly, but they can still attack things in the air as you saw." She continued "Basically, you follow my orders concerning these things or you **will** die. Now, shall I kill this thing?"

"She spoke it as if she could hear us from here." Daniel deadpanned.

"Well … this is a Round Match, so after she finished the first round, the next round will start." Graham explained to them, "Why did she even asked us that question if the answer is already obvious?" He curiously wondered.

"I **can** hear you, you goofball!" she called from the arena, shocking the group. She then faced the giant Void Eater, and a smile that seemed rather insane to the others appeared on her face. This was supposed to be the calm, kind psychiatrist, right?

"Alright, **little** spider." she taunted, her gauntlet's glowing "What have you **got** for me!?"

She then barreled straight towards one of the most dangerous monsters in the world. It immediately shrunk into a pinprick of matter, the gravitational pull accelerating Makenna towards it. She did not seem to care that she was racing towards the equivalent of a slightly weaker black hole, and started firing away at it.

She surrounded herself in a ripple in the air and blasted herself towards the center of gravity. The Void Eater retaliated by expanding itself again, a move that unleashes a powerful force that normally blasts whatever is near to smithereens as a defense mechanism.

Not Makenna.

The field protecting her like no machine or weaker force-field ever could, Makenna brought back her fist. Everything seemed to slow down as her gauntlet glowed in a flickering array of all of it's colors, and she punched the thing right in the main body.

Her gauntlet released a massive wave of energy that tore the Void Eater into little spheres of dark matter energy, completely destroying the main creature. To prevent the spheres from someday spawning hundreds of baby Void Eaters each, she released thousands of sonic bursts at the speed of sound, obliterating each and every sphere, before falling to the ground and landing easily.

The others stared in awe. The Meloetta Hybrid had no wounds whatsoever, and looked calm, as calm as she had before all of this started.

"Awesome." Ash finally admitted.

Suddenly, there was a loud beep. Graham smiled as they heard it, "Okay, the second round will begin in thirty seconds." He spoke. Then, he turned to look at Ash and the others, "I think she's going to keep playing this one until she was defeated. Do you want to return to your room?" He offered.

"No thanks, I'm good." Daniel easily replied. The other seems to agree with him.

However, Ash spoke, "I'm going to rest now since I need to coordinate our path tomorrow and energy to drive our vehicle." After saying that, he teleported away, leaving the others watching Makenna's performance.

* * *

 _The next morning …_

Ash and the others are now standing outside the Terminal close to their vehicle. They had to leave the Terminal to find a way to reach the closest Guardian. The whole area is foggy – with only 5 meters of viewing range. Also, there's snow all over the place except the roads. It seems the roads are spelled to stay clean all the time.

They went into the vehicle. Makenna sat on the front while the others decided to sit on the back. Ash turned on the vehicle. After that, he looked back, "Everyone ready?" He asked them.

"Yes Ash!" They cheerfully shouted. Ash smiled, before finally drove the vehicle down to the dirt road they had crossed few days ago.

For the past few minutes, everything are peaceful and normal. The others are chattering about various things, but Ash and Makenna are somewhat silent most of the time. This occurrence keep happening for days – switching drivers and sleeping in the car while the car keeps driving. The foggy weather didn't calm down, and sometimes they saw red eyes looking at them under the shadows. They knew it was the monsters, but this time, they come prepared. It was because the car is now equipped with Adamantine Layers, which keeps monsters away within 15 meters away from their vehicle, save for the extremely strong one. Thanks to Graham who helped them to install it.

Right now, they are driving down on the dirt road. The others are talking with each other including Makenna while Ash is concentrating on his driving. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he slammed the break.

 ** _*Screeech!*_**

Everyone almost knocked off from their seat. After the vehicle completely stopped, Daniel demanded, "What the hell? Can you at least give a warning before slamming the break?"

"Can you sense it?" Ash stiffly replied.

Everyone went silent at the moment; concentrating. Several seconds later, Pierce is the first one to speak up, "I feel Killing Intent, but it is very weak. I can assume that there is a strong enemy about 15 miles away. Monsters seems to flee from this enemy."

"Pierce, Eclipse, I want you to go out and investigate this matter. Report it through our mental link." Ash ordered. Then, he looked at Makenna, "Makenna, I want you to accompany them." Looking at the rest, he spoke, "The others, get out and guard the car. I'm going to stay here to teleport you if you somehow got into trouble or need a quick returning."

"Yes Ash." They spoke. Everyone went out from the vehicle. Pierce and Eclipse jump onto the tall trees with Makenna following behind.

* * *

Pierce, Eclipse and Makenna are jumping on the huge trees between branches and branches. They are now about three miles away from the vehicle. Finally, finding the highest branch on a highest tree, they looked at the direction where the Killing Intent came from. However, all they could see was a black dot in the distance. Thin lines of dark energy spread from it, as is visible.

Eclipse pulled out her Barrett Sniper Rifle from her pocket and deployed it on one of the branch. She lay prone on the ground and scoped at the dot. Seeing it, she gasped in shock. Hearing her shock, Pierce pulled out his binocular, "What the hell?" He muttered.

The dot had eight thin legs of the same black material that the spherical body was formed of. It beamed another monster near it, absorbed the energy it became, and grew again. Pierce recognized it as a void eater, one of the powerful monsters Makenna had been fighting.

"… Looks like we're going to have to find another route to get to the Guardian." he sighed.

Makenna stood straight. "Or you could just let me kill it." she pointed out, her gauntlet's glowing for emphasis, one yellow and one red.

"No wait, look." Eclipse spoke as she scoped to the nearby tree. Pierce looked at the place where she was looking. They saw Phaedrus there, standing at one of the branch with a futuristic weapon on his hand. He seems to be hiding from the Void Eater since he was standing at the other side of the Void Eater.

"A Guardian." Pierce confirmed, "What is he doing?"

"From my observation, he's waiting for a right moment to strike." Eclipse spoke as she plugged the magazine and loaded the bullet into the chamber, " _Ash? What should I do?_ "

 _"Eclipse, hold your fire and observe. Do not engage."_ Ash replied through the mental link, " _Try not to get into trouble. We'll find another route to reach him instead."_

"He's not going to wait there long ..." Makenna predicted, watching the Guardian.

True to her words, he seemed to get bored and shrug his shoulders in a carefree manner, before replacing his fancy weapon with a giant cannon that was set on his shoulder that made the earlier one look meager and pathetic. Still he waited, looking almost bored.

"Is he waiting for us?" Eclipse wondered.

"Probably. He could just take the shot anytime, but something is holding him back." Pierce guessed. They waited for several minutes and Phaedrus haven't take the shot. Finally, he spoke, "Okay, I think we should take the shot."

 _"No, Pierce."_ Ash scolded.

"Okay. Taking shot." Eclipse muttered as she braced herself. She was eager to take a shot on this monster. She aimed at the weak spot of this creature – the small red dot at the center of the body, "... calibrating wind direction, 10 to 15 meters north, 16 50 south, 100 south-east, 500 north." She moved her aim about two meters up-left from the target.

 _"Wait! No-"_

She pulled the trigger.

The Sniper Rifle sent the 50 BMG Cobalt Bullet to the target with blue trails on its wake. The extremely loud gunshot echoed through the whole forest within miles away – Pierce, Eclipse and Makenna had their ears ringing after the shot. They didn't expect it to be _that_ loud. The bullet flew throguh the air and redirected itself to the monster. It penetrated through its weak spot, literally destroying it.

"Yes!" Eclipse fist-pumped. As they saw, the monster trashed around, destroying the trees around them. Her eyes widened as the monster reformed and turned its face to them. It continued to run towards them.

 _"FUCK! Makenna, Eclipse, Pierce, get out from there!"_ Ash screamed, enraged with their decision to open fire.

The void eater halted and silently began charging it's deadly attack. "New plan!" She shouted, and whirled. She swung her foot, catching Eclipse in the face, and sent her flying over towards the others. Before Pierce could protest, he too was quickly and painfully launched.

Makenna leaped between the silent dark matter monster and it's targets, catching the energy of its void beam in her gauntlets again. Without hesitation, she sent a beam of that power through the arachnid-like void eater, damaging it.

However, the void eater was large enough not to be destroyed by its own attack, reforming the hole in it's center though it lost a few sizes. It prepared to attack again, but a brilliant flash of yellow lit up the world and the void eater was completely obliterated by a beam of yellow light far larger than it. Phaedrus was revealed with the giant white and yellow cannon, which was smoking.

"About time!" Makenna grumbled rudely "Lazy bugger. Just shoot the giant monster next time."

Phaedrus, rather than growing angry as one would expect a being as powerful as him to, instead rolled his eyes. " **I** didn't know there was a group of three stupid people that were going to attack it." He muttered, letting his gun fade away in a flurry of yellow dots of light.

" **Two** stupid people" she corrected him, holding up two fingers "I didn't see them doing something as unintelligent as attacking one of the multiverse's most dangerous monsters without weapons that could do more than barely annoy the creature."

"They **can** be quite thickheaded." Phaedrus agreed, as the two turned to wait for the others.

As they walked up, they found a furious Ash facing Pierce and Eclipse, who had red shoe marks on their faces from being kicked into the sky.

"… not to fire the weapon! How many times did I have to tell you to follow my orders so you wouldn't get messed up?" Ash shouted at them, "Your life is at risk! I am the one who coordinate your location and strategy while you follow my orders so we could wrap this up fast and quick! I said DO NOT ATTACK THE VOID EATER! But you didn't listen!"

Then, he pointed at Pierce, "You have ONE JOB, Pierce!" He continued to gave a pointed glare at Eclipse, "And you too! How hard it can be only to follow orders around?"

"Well … I want to try myself to fight that Void Eater." Pierce muttered.

"They're out of your leagues, Pierce." Ash sternly spoke, "They are called one of the strongest creature in the Multiverse for a reason, you know? You could endanger yourself and the others here! Phaedrus is there for a reason, you know?" He slowly calmed down.

"Now go inside the car and think what you have done." Ash spoke as he pointed to the vehicle. The two Pokemorph slowly went to the vehicle, before entering it and closed the door shut.

"For once, an fully appropriate scolding from Ash." Phaedrus commented, attracting the attention of the boy.

"You should have sent me alone, Ash, or just let Phaedrus handle it. That would have been even better." Makenna scolded the boy in turn "this world is not a joke."

She then turned to Phaedrus. "Have you been exterminating them lately?"

"Yes" the guardian replied "the inhabitants of this world have let them grow too large. If that one had split... There would be nearly a thousand baby void eaters around, nearly as dangerous as the large one. I have wiped about half of them out now."

"I sent them only for scouting in case if guess is correct." Ash sighed. He pinched his nose bridge in irritation, "I should've known to sent you alone, but-"

 ** _*DOR!*_**

As the extremely loud gunshot ranged, everyone stared in shock as the bullet from a kilometer away flew right to Ash. The bullet penetrated through his wings, before went straight through his chest. Fortunately, his lungs and heart are not hit – although his ribs are broken due to the bullet penetration.

Daniel quickly spawned sandbags around them for cover, "Covering fire!"

Everyone immidiately went into the cover as bullets start to hailing all over the place. Phaedrus and Makenna quickly dragged Ash into the cover to prevent anymore hit. Ash's wound is slowly recovering, since he just got shot by Cobalt Bullet. Inside the vehicle, Pierce and Eclipse immidiately opened the window and start wiping out the snipers around the area.

"What the hell?!" Daniel shouted. He looked at one of his enemy and saw them wearing armor with 'K' symbol on it, "They wasn't supposed to arrive here early!" He shouted.

Phaedrus sighed. "Stupid boy. You brought them with you, though it was not your intention" he grumbled "really, did you not think I knew what they were planning?"

Phaedrus stood up abruptly, and was shot seven times, followed by silence. Two in his head, and five in his chest. The others looked at him in horror, but he stood tall, and streams of blue light focused from any technology in the area to his wounds, which healed. "To think I can be little more than annoyed by the bullets of a gun." he grumbled.

He waved his hand in front of them, and screams were heard as explosions filled the area with the snipers, tearing them to shreds with what were apparently high explosive mines with a lot of shrapnel within them. "Threatening my family and I ... It disgusts me." He said, and the others noticed Makenna nod mutely.

After the explosion calmed stopped, everyone eased a bit but keep their eyes on the surrounding. Daniel lowered his rifle before took off running towards Ash. His wound has been healed, but the same can't be said for his clothing.

Reachin there, he spoke, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, "Ooh … I'm fine … probably." He spoke as he slowly sat on the ground.

Standing from the ground, Ash looked around at the mess that Phaedrus had caused, "… well, at least we don't have to worry about it anymore." He spoke. Then, he looked at the others, "Everyone, check your belongings and aura. Search for any potential tracker that could possibly attract one of those things!" Ash ordered, "After that, drop it here."

Everyone rummaged through their items and scanned their aura. They dropped the items that could potentially become a tracker on the ground close to Ash. After they placed it there, Ash looked at Phaedrus, "Phaedrus, could you scan the items to see if there's a tracker here?"

"Most of your phones have trackers" Phaedrus shook his head "were you fools cautious at all? Did any real planning go into this?"

His exasperated question was met with silence. He shook his head. "The only person not bugged is Makenna, who seems to have actually paid attention to her things. All of you dispose of your phones. And the earbuds as well, I don't know why you brought them." He ordered.

Then he shook his head. There's one more tracker. "My apologies, Ash" he said, and Ash grew wary when a pistol swirled into existance in the guardian's hand. Phaedrus promptly turned towards the boy and put a bullet straight through the palm of his hand.

"Ow!" Ash winced in pain. Thanks to his pain tolerance, he didn't need to scream all the way to the next Multiverse area. He looked down and saw something inside his palm.

A tracker.

Not just a tracker.

But one of the dangerous tracker that exist in their Universe.

Wincing slightly, he opened the wound on his hand a bit more and pulled the small chip from his palm. Getting it out from his palm, he threw it to the stacks of items before held his hand together for a recovery.

"What the?!" Daniel spoke as he observed the 'tracker', "So that's how they obtained information about us!" He angrily spoke.

"What is that?" Sarah questioned.

"It's a tracker that is specialized to be implanted inside a body." Daniel angrily spoke, "The tracker also read and copy the victim's mind and sent it to the signal reciever. Now I know how they know about the Multiverse and the Guardians."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever seen." Rifia spoke in disgust. Sure, she's know how politican works, but to know they place that kind of tracker there is horrifying. The politicans is getting too far for these stuff.

"Agreed." Daniel nodded.

After Ash's palm finally recovered, he spoke, "Okay … okay …" He whispered to himself. He turned to look at Phaedrus, "So you know the problems now, right?" He questioned him.

"I knew the problem from the beginning, fool." Phaedrus growled at the boy "All of us were aware of the so called danger the moment it began. Your venture only served to lead them here faster, and achieved nothing else other than endangering all of your lives save Makenna here."

"So, what now?" Daniel asked.

Ash stayed silent at the moment. Finally, he looked again at Phaedrus, "Is it okay for you to warn the others about this?"

"Did he not just say we all knew?" Makenna retorted, frowning at the boy "I don't think you were truly listening."

"Fine." Ash pouted. The others except Makenna can only stare in shock. Ash never pouted to anyone before. NEVER! Well, as far as they thought.

He turned back to look at the others, "Okay, so we are going to return now. Get your stuff ready. Re-check everything in case if there's any trackers around. Phaedrus here will continue warning the others."

Everyone went into the vehicle with an exception of Phaedrus. Makenna is the one who is driving now since Ash's palm haven't completely recovered yet. Opening the window, Ash spoke, "Careful out there, will you?"

Phaedrus gave the boy an incredulous look, and Makenna put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That's the look he gives you when it's best to shut up and let him handle things." She quietly advised the boy.

Ash sighed, "Okay … Well, good luck out there. See you next time." Ash spoke, before Makenna drove the vehicle back to the Terminal.

* * *

 _Later that night … Back at the Terminal …_

Arriving at the Terminal, Makenna parked the vehicle at the parking lot. Everyone went out from the vehicle and entered the building. Entering it, Graham greeted them with his usual broad smile, "Hey! You're back!"

"Yeah. We're back, Graham." Ash spoke as everyone walked to the seat. They sat on the long table before simulateously sighed in relief.

"Man, I'm glad we're back." Shannon muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a black misty tendril appeared next to Ash and placed a cup of tea on his table. The Shiny Mew Hybrid nodded, "Thanks, waiter." He muttered as he picked up the tea. He suddenly froze in surprise as he realized that the others are staring fearfully at something behind him.

Slowly turning back. There, he saw a human-sized Void Eater there, holding three cup of coffee with tendrils that came from its body. His expression slowly morphed into shock, before finally-

 ** _"HUAAAAH!"_**

Everyone jumped in shock as they screambled around before ran to the corner. Makenna, Ash, Pierce and Daniel quickly reacted by charging an attack while the others hides behind them. However, their attention was turned as they heard Graham laughed at them, "Ahahahaaha! That was a good one! Ahahaha …"

"W- W- What the hell?! What is a Void Eater doing here?!" Sarah screamed in shock.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't really a Void Eater." He spoke as he clicked something on the machine. The 'Void Eater' suddenly transformed into a plain humanoid robot, "I was supposed to return this to the Multi-Tech Industry, but I'm waiting for the post officer to arrive. Poor sod has been staying in my garage for too long." Then, he laughed, "This guy really gave you the scare, eh?"

"Y- You almost gave us a heart attack." Rifia spoke, still in shock while holding her chest.

"Well, it's fine now. At least you didn't get a heart attack! Ahahahaha …" Graham laughed out loud, gaining some stares from the customers around them.

"Two fists ..." Makenna muttered, her eyes in shadow. Graham suddenly became very wary. "Two targets ..." she continued, walking forward.

"Two punches." she finished, blasting the robot to smithereens with one punch, before walking over and slugging Graham in the face without using any of her gauntlets' powers. the robot fell in pieces. Graham fell on his back, unconscious.

Ash and the others can only sweat-drop after seeing her action, "Well, at least Graham didn't have to worry about returning it." Ash stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"So, we're going home soon. What do you think we should buy for a souvenir?" Daniel asked the others.

Makenna sighed. "How about you lot just go home where it is safe? This was not a tourist trip, you ridiculous children." she scolded them tiredly. They just never listened to her.

"Bullets are enough to get as a souvenirs." Eclipse spoke, trying to help Makenna's reasoning.

"Fine …" Daniel muttered, "We'll return home tomorrow. Get yourself packed and ready. I'll try to ask Graham to open a Terminal to our original Universe." He explained.

"And that's settled." Ash spoke as he crossed his arm, "Go back to your rooms and pack yourself up. We're going home."

His statement led the others to return to their own room with a grin spread on their face.

* * *

 _Later … in the hidden laboratory …_

Ash gasped as he quickly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he's somewhere in a room. He tried to struggle, but soon find out that his hands are cuffed from behind. He couldn't use his power. He soon realized that he was sitting on a chair, naked with an exception of his underwear covering his junk. The last thing he remembered is when he returned to his room and went to sleep.

Suddenly, the light lit up. His eyes blinked as it adjusted itself to the light around him. He blinked as he realized that he's in some kind of a laboratory. However, what shocks him truly is the creature in front of him. This creature really resembles him, but looked more like Mewtwo and much, much million times much powerful than him at his current state.

"What the … fuck?" Ash cursed in awe.

"Do you like it?" He heard a familiar voice next to him. Ash turned to the left and saw the leader of Ketchum Royal Famiy; Damien.

"Damien." Ash hissed, "I should've known it was you all along."

Damien sneered, "You're too dense to realize that fact. You should colaborate with our plan to gain more power so we could get powerful beyond everything in the Multiverse." Then, he whispered something to his head, "Even beyond the Guardians."

"There's no WE. There's only ME." Ash snarled.

The Arceus Hybrid let out a cruel laugh, "Why don't you just admit it, Ash? You love those power, don't you?" He spoke, "Don't you love those power to control? Those power to kill? Those power to enslave others and fulfill your lust? Don't you love all those powers?"

Ash stayed silent, but he was hesitated. Damien smirked, "Can't answer that, don't you? Because I know …" He came closer to him, "You always want power." He whispered to him.

"I can gain power all by myself." Ash declared.

 ** _*SLAP!*_**

Damien slapped him across his face. After that, he grabbed his chin, "Insolent child. You could just let yourself become our greatest soldier! You could just become powerful beyond anything! POWER IS EVERYTHING! That's what you said to me."

"Yet you told the Guardians about us." Damien grinned as he stepped few steps back, "They tried to warn you about this, but no … you didn't listen! Lucky for us, we made this vessel spesifically to remove any kind of negative behavior and turning you into my perfect creation that have ever lived in the whole Multiverse! Your ability to regenerate power will become faster, faster than anything as you become powerful beyond everything else! YOUR POWER WILL BECOME INFINITE BEYOND EVERYTHING! BEYOND THE GUARDIANS! BEYOND THE INFINITY CORE! YOU WILL BECOME POWERFUL! **AND I WILL BECOME THE NEXT RULER OF THE MULTIVERSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Damien let out a loud evil laugh.

"You and your lust for power …" Ash gritted his teeth, "I should've known not to agree with you to gain power, if I know I'll end up like this."

"TOO LATE NOW, ASH KETCHUM! You're going to help me to DOMINATE AND RULE THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE!" Damien shouted out loud, "You were lucky to have the Guardians on your side. I had to kidnap you by myself on that warded room. Stupid Guardians, warding your room to prevent the inevitable from happening."

Ash's eyes widened. Damien smirked, "I have taken most samples I need from the Guardians to make you powerful. This vessel will be the most powerful creature in the entire Multiverse! Now, enough chit-chat. Let's start the progress."

Damien grabbed him by his neck and lifted him several centimeters off the ground. Then, he threw him into of the tube, before it suddenly closed by itself. His cuffs suddenly disappeared. In quick motion, he pressed the rune sigil on his back hand that Angelica made before turning into his Soul Form.

The ball of sphere that they know as Ash's soul flew down through the tube and entered the main tube where the monstorous Mewtwo is standing. His soul flew into the body and took it as its new form. Or rather, its second form.

The monstorous Mewtwo that we now call Ash opened his eyes. His unearthly eyes roamed through the entire place. The wires and tubes released itself from his body as the liquid from the tube slowly receds. After the water completely flushed, the tube opened.

The now-monstorous Ash took several step forward and stood on the ground. Every step he took literally shook the entire Universe and his power alone already weighted the entire Universe. Ash wasn't in control of his body, but his conciousness still presist. It was as if someone else controls his body.

Damien laughed, "Muahahahaha! Now, bow down to me, Ash Ketchum. And we shall rule the entire Multiverse!"

However, 'Ash' reared his hand, and-

 **"ROOOOAAARR!"**

His roar shook the entire Universe. 'Ash' begin firing powerful Hyper Beam all over the place. He litereally destroyed everything around him. Everyone scrambled around as they start looking for cover. Damien scowled as he quickly jumped into the cover.

"My son! NO! DON'T DESTROY!" Damien shouted. However, 'Ash' replied by firing a Hyper Beam at him. The Arceus Hybrid scowled once more and shot a full-powered Judgment attack. However, much to his surprise, he just shrugged that attack as if it was _nothing!_

Taking the panic button, Damien quickly ran away from the location by entering the exit hallway.

The Shiny Mewtwo Hybrid sunk to ground level now, amidst the destruction he had caused. He turned to his next victim, the last scientist in the room. Without hesitating, ignoring the pleas he heard, he blew the man's head away with a simple energy attack.

"Ash ..." a voice called from behind him. The Shiny Mewtwo Hybrid turned to look at the golden girl, her infinity doublade in hand. She shook her head. "To think that you came to this. You were not careful enough, ignored our warnings, not allowing our messages to get through your thick skull, and after all of your mistakes throughout the time we have known you, you became this instead."

She sighed and stepped forward. "The others, besides Kaigetsu, do not believe you deserve another chance. Ash, **I** don't think you deserve another chance, but I will give you one anyways." she told him.

Ash launched a deadly beam of energy at the girl, who frowned. The beam simply bended around her and flew off to destroy something expensive that had escaped the carnage. He attacked again and again, trying to destroy her utterly, and achieved nothing.

"Stop." she commanded, pointing her doublade at the boy. He froze, unable to move. For all of his power, capable of destroying whatever he wished, a single girl held him in place.

"This will be painful, Ash." she warned, stepping closer. He struggled in his invisible bonds, unable to do anything else. She tapped her doublade against his chest, and he began to howl in pain as power flowed away from his body and into the air in front of him, condensing and swirling in a sphere of negative energy and raw power.

Ash kept screaming in pain and anger, anger that was turning into fear as the energy was taken away from him. Finally, Angelica had done her job, and cast an infinity lock on it. Three bands of golden runes wreathed in red light and patterns began circling the energy, containing it for the moment.

"I shall destroy this." she told the now unconscious boy, who had become a Shiny Mew Hybrid again.

Suddenly, Daniel, Sarah, Shannon and Alexis appeared on the area along with Kaigetsu. The Time Guardian quickly went to hold the guards and armies that was coming from the entrance. The four Pokemorph quickly ran towards Ash and tried to help him. Reaching there, Daniel tapped on his body. Clothes starts to form on his body.

After he's fully clothes, Daniel spoke, "Ash. Ash, are you okay?"

"Ngggh … ooh …" Ash slowly opened his eyes, "What happened?" He asked.

"Oi! Ash!" Sarah shouted as she slapped him several times.

Ash quickly snapped out from his trance, "Where is he?! Where did that bastard go?!" Ash shouted, quickly stood from the ground, "I swear I'm going to kill Damien for making me do this!"

"Ash! Careful!" Daniel quickly pulled him down as a bullet passed him, narrowly missing his head by a millimeter. Kaigetsu shouted something like handling it before went back to holding them off.

"We need to get out from here, now!" Alexis spoke as she fired several Ice Arrows at the armies.

"O- Okay …" Ash hesitantly spoke, before suddenly whined and nearly collapsed on the floor. Daniel quickly picked him up, before they took off running to the exit hallway.

* * *

Damien is running towards the exit. Right before he opened it, he heard someone said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning around, he saw Pierce standing there. He pulled out his revolver and about to shoot Pierce, until Pierce himself pulled out his gun quicker and shot his hand, disarming him.

The Arceus Hybrid growled. He opened the exit door in hurry and begin running down throguh the garden. However, a bullet suddenly penetrated through his chest. Blood start to pour out from his chest, as he fell down to his knee. Kilometers away, on top of a building, Eclipse is aiming down on her deployed WKW Wilk Sniper Rifle with her finger on the trigger. The barrel is smoking, notifying that she's the one who shot him.

"Hrmph. Easy target." Eclipse muttered as she pulled the bolt, loading the next bullet into the chamber.

Damien coughed some blood before looked back to the exit door. Pierce walked out from the building and slowly walked to him. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out another one of his revolver. Another gunshot was heard and he got himself disarmed once more, "ARGH!" He shouted as he held his wounded hand in pain. Getting hit by .50 BMG Cobalt Bullet really hurts a lot. It almost tore his hand apart.

Pierce stopped several meters away from him, "Not so tough now, aren't you?" He spoke. Suddenly, Senka materialized next to him, holding an assault rifle.

"Y- You …" Damien gritted his teeth. He slowly stood while glaring at Pierce and Senka, "I knew … I should've knew …"

"Give up now, Damien. Your manipulation and wicked sceme shall be destroyed." Senka spoke as she raised her weapon. However, Pierce slowly walked to him. He threw his pistol aside and pulled out a GAU-19 Minigun from his pocket. Damien's eyes widened. The Absol Hybrid pointed his minigun at him.

"This is for Ash." He emotionlessly spoke, before firing barrage of regular .50 BMG bullets down into his body. Damien didn't have time to scream when Pierce literally tearing his body apart with the horde of anti-materiel bullets. Senka and Eclipse had to look away since they couldn't bear the violence.

Minutes later, the minigun stopped firing. The barrel is smoking red in heat and empty shell casings spread around him. Pierce dropped the minigun and stared at Damien. The Arceus Hybrid isn't even recognizable anymore. However, slowly but surely, his body start to reform as his regeneration system kicks in.

Pierce took several step back to let him regenerate. He was waiting for Eclipse to take a shot. After he fully regenerates, the Arceus Hybrid growled in anger, "How dare you …" He growled, "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted as he charged a Judgment attack.

However, his attack was interrupted as he got shot with another bullet on his shoulder. This time, it didn't recover. He turned to his attacker and found one of his scientist holding a white Desert Eagle with the barrel aimed down at him.

"Why …" Damien growled in anger, "You betrayed me!" He shouted in anger.

"Just like how you betrayed my trust?" The scientist coldly replied. This scientist is actually an Arcanine Anthromorph. This Arcanine Anthromorph is about 27 years old with muscular build. He's about 6'8" feet inch, with a head of an Arcanine and his whole body is covered with furs. Aside that stuff, his body is pretty much human-like. This scientist is wearing white lab coat with black T-shirt underneath, black jeans and black sneaker shoes.

"You gave me those information. You made the deal! YOU BROKE THE DEAL!" Damien shouted out of anger.

"There was no deal in the first place, Damien. You are the one who forced me to give all those files." He coldly replied.

"I should've known not to trust you …" Damien growled, "Damn you … Michael!"

 ** _*DOR!*_**

The scientist – that now known as Michael shot another bullet to his stomach. Damien collapsed to the ground. The bullet that Michael used to shot him is a different bullet, which prevents his regeneration system to heal him and prevent him to summon any kind of attack.

Michael approached the wounded Arceus Hybrid. Reaching there, he pointed his gun at him, "Not so Immortal now, aren't you? This bullet is spesifically designed to kill immortals like you." He coldly stated.

"So that's where Ash obtained those bullets …" Damien coughed out some blood, before continuing, "… it was all your plan, after all …" His eyes widened in shock.

"It was never really a plan." He coldly replied, "You made me rush into the laboratory only to find the Guardians freezing everyone in the room. I had to run and erase all the data to prevent whatever you're doing from happening again. To know that Guardians are involved must be really big, and by that means, really, really evil."

Suddenly, Phaedrus, Kaigetsu and Angelica appeared behind him. Phaedrus have his arm crossed while glaring at Damien, Kaigetsu glaring dangerously at the same person, and Angelica glaring at the Arceus Hybrid. Ash, Daniel and the others went out from the building through the same exit door. Makenna stood next to the Guardians.

"T- The Guardians?!" Damien shuttered fearfully.

Michael gulped as he took several step back. Ash slowly walked towards Damien, who was looking at him with triumphant smile on his face.

However, instead of helping him, his body start to shimmer as he begin to transform. His eyes glowed as his body suddenly transformed in bright light. After the light died down, there can be seen Ash Ketchum in his Mewtwo Form. Unlike before, this form looked similar to his Mew Form. He has a human head with Mewtwo 'horns' on his head as his ears. He also have the long green Mewtwo tail sticking out from his back. Additionally, he didn't have any furs on his body. Just like his normal human body, except this one is heavily over-muscled. His arm looked bigger than before. In fact, he looked bigger and stronger in his Mewtwo Form. His Mewtwo Form is about 6'8" feet-inch tall with heavily over-muscled build that could put a Hulk in shame. His huge, tummy-less body made the females to double-take. It was as if this body practically made to tank Giga Impact attacks.

"No … no! I didn't made you to be like this! I created you to be my tool!" Damien shouted as he crawled back. Ash, in his Mewtwo Form, slowly walked towards Damien. The Arceus Hybrid crawled back some more. However, he suddenly froze. Looking up, he saw Ash's eyes glowing with psychic power.

He was about to change his type using Dark-Type Plate, until Ash teleported right in front of him and grabbed his neck. Damien coughed as he struggled for release, but Ash's firm grip is absolute. He raised him several centimeters off the ground.

"… You know what you did?" His voice was heavier than his original Mew Form, "You created me. You raised me to be someone I never want to be." Ash lowly spoke. His eyes glowed with power as he stared at him, "You tortured me. You ignored my plead of mercy. Now … you will PAY!" He shouted.

Damien screamed in pain as Ash invaded his mind. He literally tore his mental barrier with sheer power and copied everything into his mind. After that, he mentally tortured his mind by activating his nerve system. The Arceus Hybrid screamed in pain. He felt like his body is melting inside out.

After that, Ash smashed him to the ground. He grabbed the gun from Michael and pointed it at him. Damien can only stare down at the gun barrel in fear. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the gunshot. However, nothing came. Instead, Ash lowered the gun.

Damien, taking this as his advantage, charged a Hyper Beam on his mouth. However, Ash suddenly raised the gun and shot his stomach, interrupting his attack. The Arceus Hybrid screamed. Gritting his teeth, he spoke, "To afraid to kill me, huh?!"

"No." Ash coolly responded, "Because you deserve something far more than death." He gave the gun back to Michael. The now Shiny Mewtwo Hybrid looked back at Damien, "Let's see what the Guardians wants to say to you, shall we?"

"No … no!" Damien fearfully shouted. Phaedrus, Kaigetsu and Angelica approached him, still glaring at him. Michael quickly backed away as he saw them approaching him. He doesn't want to get on their bad side.

Kaigetsu reached the man first, Angelica and Phaedrus hanging back for the moment. While Phaedrus and Angelica maintained dissapointed gazes, Kaigetsu looked calm, and sad. He shook his head. "There is no consolation I can offer you. You threaten my family, threaten existance. You foolishly follow dreams you cannot achieve. Stronger than us? You would have to be stronger than all of reality combined to do so, and you cannot achieve that. It was a fool's errand. There is no salvaging you, no letting you become an innocent as we have done with so many others." He stepped back.

Now Phaedrus took his turn. Less merciful than the particularly kind Kaigetsu, he grabbed Damien by the collar, forcing the man to stare into his eyes. "Threatening my family, threatening everything, is completely unacceptable. I can be apathetic at times, but not now. Now, you must understand that you only signed your death warrant in the process. Unfortunately, a certain friend of mine has asked to have a talk with you before you will no longer plague the multiverse."

Angelica stepped next to them. "I want to know how you know about the infinity core, but that will soon be irrelevant. I don't care much for punishing you. Darkness wants a talk with you instead."

Phaedrus tossed him back a bit. Then, the guardians disappeared.

Finally, Ash walked to him. He stomped his foot hard on his chest, making him cough out blood. He slowly bent down and stared to his eyes, "Aside those scary facts, I must thank you for giving me this vessel. It does a lot for me, since it gives me more control over my power. At least you could be useful for me in the end." He grinned, "I'm sure the Guardians have something in mind for you, don't you think?"

Damien whimpered. Ash's expression turned into a scowl as he strengthen his muscles to crush more of his bones. The Arceus Hybrid gasped as his ribs start to crack and stabbled his own lungs – he chocked on his own blood. Satisfied, Ash pulled his feet away. He looked up to the sky.

"Get him outta here. He didn't deserve to live here after what he did to this world." Ash emotionlessly responded, hoping the Guardians could hear him. Apparently, they heard him since Damien suddenly molded into the darkness.

After Damien disappeared, everything went silent. Finally, Hope asked, "Is it over?"

They stayed silent at the moment. After a minute that seems like an hour, Ash replied, "It's over." He suddenly transformed into his Mew Form, "It's over, Hope." Ash repeated, "All this time, this whole time, Damien have been manipulating us to make us do whatever he want us to do. But now, we are free." Ash clenched his fist.

Sarah was about to jump joyfully until Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder. Everyone looked sad. It was obvious since their leader is sad. Sarah did not understand, but Pierce and Daniel understand him well. Ash is sad because one of his Family is going to be killed, or perhaps, removed from the existence. They knew how much he love his family even after knowing what they have done. There is no hatred with his family.

There's only hatred for EVIL.

The Lucario Anthromorph walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "For our Greater Good." He firmly spoke.

Ash looked up to the sky, "… For our Greater Good." He finally spoke.

"Good. Great." Makenna interrupted, drawing the attention of the others. "Does that mean you will actually listen to advice now? Don't give me those looks. I'm exhausted from being sentimental and careful with my words. I'd prefer it that **nothing stupid happens.** "

Ash stayed silent. He looked straight at Makenna, "It was for our Greater Good." He spoke, "Damien is my family. But the Damien I know is not the Damien that exist now. He used to be good, until evil start to shake him and power start to consume him. You warned me, but I didn't listen. Because I know." The Shiny Mew Hybrid walked towards her. Stopping right in front of her, he spoke, "You hate him."

Ash continued his statement, "You hate him and willing to protect me from him because you know he's the bad guy. But in my point of view, he is not. It was the evil inside him that have been causing him to do all those evil things and the power that has been corrupting him." Ash shook his head, "I did listen to your advice. But this is much more complicated than you think it is."

"I don't care about what I think." Makenna growled, "What matters is what happened, and your paragraphs of lines only served to attempt to alleviate blame from yourself. Foolish enough to be kidnapped, to threaten the lives of yourself and your friends. Do not waste my time with nonsense about whether he is a bad guy or not. I do not see it in terms of bad or good either. I saw him as a danger to so many lives that he needed to die. I thought you learned already not to pretend to understand others. Darkness was not happy with you for that foolishness, and I am not happy either. Try taking responsibility for your mistakes rather than making speeches that deflect that blame. Is it more complicated than I think it is? No, Ash. It is not."

The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked down at the moment. Finally, he coughed, before looking up at Makenna, "I guess … that's true." He weakly chuckled, "I get it. One man sacrafice could lead to save thousand people's life. He have to pay for the crime he made. But still …"

He walked towards Makenna and hugged her, "… Thanks for helping, Makenna." He finally spoke with smile spread on his face. The others cheered as they realized that Makenna have somehow brighten his emotion.

Makenna did not move. "Yes, yes, you are welcome for me saving your life multiple times and keepng you kids alive." she muttered, "however, you didn't react at all to my reminder of how you pretend to understand others. Were you listening to me? Ash, this is important. Were you listening to me?"

"Yes." Ash mumbled, "After knowing what Damien deserved, I am hesitated to stand on my own belief. After hearing your statement, I think it's time for me to find another purpose of life and lead the others to the better path." Then, he smiled, "And thanks to you. I know your relation with the Guardians, Makenna." He whispered the last part.

"Then do that." she told him, "Work on it. Make yourself better. You somehow got yourself another chance from the guardians, who have done their best to remain patient. I would suggest fixing that instead of proving them wrong." Makenna patted his shoulder, then grabbed him and turned him around towards the others. "That's your circle of friends, right? hug them." she finished, pushing him over that way.

Walked towards him and hugged him instead. They all squealed and laughing joyfully at their victory. However, their hugging session was interrupted when Michael coughed, "Am I interrupting something?" He politely asked.

"You." Makenna interrupted as the friends broke apart, chuckling slightly to see her pointing to the scientist, "What part did you play here?"

"Ooh … a tomboyish one. I see." Michael chuckled. He placed his gun back into his coat, "Ahem … let me introduce myself. My name is Michael Corner, Head of Corner Royal Family Member. I was the Head of Scientist at the Research Division back inside the laboratory. I am the one who found the idea about cloning device, the power charger, splitting the DNA from the Guardians' belongings and the one who sabotaged the device for you." He spoke with a sad smile on his face, "In essence, I am the one who start all of this mess."

"But you were forced to." Makenna continued for him instantly, having watched the look in his eyes, "Your family?"

"Yes." He somberly nodded, "Many years ago, my parents and family are killed in the Royal Family House. The killers are unknown, but I was the one who left from my Royal Family. Damien took me in after he saw me suffering." He told his story, "I work for him to create the greatest clone of Ash Ketchum – the clone that was made off from the Guardians' DNA that I scrapped from their belongings. It could came from a touch, summoned items, breath, shadows and such. I also the one who charged the clone with an artifical Infinity Core based on the information that Damien have and the one who created the artifical Infinity Core. You could say I am the beginning of all this mess."

"But it all changed about a week ago." Michael continued, "I discovered that Damien is the one who killed all my family. I have joined and allied with the wrong person – the person that have murdered my family. I realized the mistake I did after I heard about Ash." He turned to look at Ash, "In order to fix this, I sabotaged the machine and removed the bind that was binding the vessel with Damien and altered the energy inside it to react violently with your soul. It seems my prediction and calculation is correct. The Guardians is forced to take action by flushing those energies and disposed it. It was all my plan and actions that led you to your victory."

"In essence, I have ended what I have started." Michael finished as he pulled out a smoke and a lighter from his pocket. He placed it on his mouth and light the smoke. After that, he took a deep breath before exhaling it, "And so, this is how it all ends."

"Rubbish on the idea of an artificial infinity core." Makenna argued "The center of the multiverse cannot be replicated or even remotely be likened in terms of power. You are far too casual for my liking." she continued. She walked forward. "And," she told him, snatching the cigarette from his mouth "That's bad for you."

"Hey!" Michael indignantly replied, "You should at least thank me for solving this one." He pulled out another cigarette from his pocket, "And besides, old habit die hard." He muttered, before lighting it up and placed it on his mouth.

"… Anyway, the artifical Infinity Core creation is actually a success." Michael mumbled, "I am just following the instruction that Damien gave me to create one. I do not know how he obtained it, but all those information is now lost along with the rest of the laboratory."

Makenna rapped him on the forehead. "If your infinity core creation had been a success, you would have created an entirely new multiverse, created a truly infinite power source, which you didn't do, and if you had actually made an infinity core, no way in hell could you have controlled it. So shut up and for guardians sake get rid of that habit before you further shorten your lifespan." she told him.

"Ow …" Michael rubbed his forehead, "I've never seen Infinity Core before, so I am just following the instruction. The artifical Infinity Core that I made only contains infinite power that has been infused in the vessel, which is the one that I have altered before." Then, he held his hand in surrendering manner, "I wasn't going to argue with you in this one. I already explained myself."

"Beyond the measure of the device does not mean infinite." Makenna told him, "What kind of scientist are you? Thickheaded bugger." she finished, snatching the cigarette away from him again, and with a vibration in the air, reduced the remaining cigarettes to dust.

"Oi, oi …" Michael's eyes twiched in annoyance, "In that case …" He pulled out three cigarette boxes and two lighters from his pocket, "I'll just keep smoking until you give up taking it."

"Done." she stated forcefully, reducing those to dust as well as any remaining packages and lighters on his possession, despite not possibly being able to know where they were.

Michael can only stare at the dusts, "My smoke …" He dramatically spoke, before fell down to his knees and looked at what has remained from his box of cigarettes.

"Umm … should we go back home and rest for the day?" Ash asked in uncertain. The others seems to eager to get their answer on that one.

"Go ahead." Makenna waved her hand "I've got to get back to the school. I do have a job, technically."

"Well then. Let's go guys. Let's enjoy our vacation!" Ash cheerfully spoke. The others yelled in agreement, before they teleported back to their house, leaving Makenna and Michael behind.

* * *

 _A month later …_

The vacation is over and now it's time for them to start the school once more. Right now, they decided to take the 2-A Class since they are now an upperclassmen. The room didn't look all that special or different with their previous one.

Right now, they are waiting for their new Homeroom Teacher. Daniel is busy with his own business on his laptop while Ash and Pierce are studying runes together around the corner. The Eevee Sisters are chatting around, gossiping about various things around the school. It was the usual day at their school.

Suddenly, the door slide open, revealing their Homeroom Teacher standing there. Ash and the others gasped in shock as they noticed who was their new Homeroom Teacher.

It was Michael.

"Alright people, get yourself ready. The opening ceremony will start soon and I expect everyone to get ready." Michael spoke. Michael is still wearing the same clothes as before, "But first, I am going to introduce myself."

"My name is Professor Michael Corner. You can call me Professor. I work at Palkia University as a lecturer." He introduced himself, "I teach Science, Chemistry, Biology, Calculus, Statistic and Physics there, but I also teach the similar subject for Third Grades High School. I wish you luck for this year and I hope to see you tomorrow."

With that, Michael walked out from the room. Everyone went back to their conversation as they waited for their actual teacher to arrive. However, Ash and the others decided to gather together to duscuss about their new Homeroom Teacher.

"Did you just see that?" Shannon quipped.

"Yeah. He became our new Homeroom Teacher." Daniel nodded.

Ash sighed as he placed his palm on his head, "Just as if this day couldn't get any worse." He muttered.

"Well, at least it's over, right?" Eclipse assured him.

"Yeah. I suppose …" Ash smiled. He hope everything will be just fine.

* * *

 _… Meanwhile …_

Damien found himself standing alone, in pitch darkness. He whirled about, fearful of the guardians. He had failed, and feared the consequences. He looked about in the pitch darkness, only to see nothing ...

Except that the planet they had been on came into view, and stars now shone. he was in space? how was he breathing?

The void behind him let out a source of cold, and Damien whirled. Two giant purple eyes shone in the darkness, which seemed to originate from the shadows themselves.

The guardian of darkness walked free of the neverending shadows, The eye images fading as he opened his own eyes. "Damien." he stated forcefully.

The lesser being trembled. He looked up at the eyes of darkness, hoping that the mostly merciful guardian would have pity on him. No such luck would come today.

"For crimes against everything in existence, threatening all who live in this sector of the multiverse, and personal threats against my family, I have decided that only one punishment fits you." he continued "After all of your power hungry actions, there is not a single soul who will mourn your destruction. The safest place to put you is the grave, but you will get no grave."

"After all of the mercy I offer everyone, a being like me grows... tired. Tired of giving people more chances that they do not deserve." he admitted, drawing the trembling man to him with a mental command and controlling the shadows around them.

"Today, this day my mercy does not exist. Goodbye, Damien. I shall bear your life story without joy." he finished "... Dark nova."

Damien was promptly obliterated by a sphere of energy so black the darkness of space became white in comparison to it, originating from his stomach and vaporizing him, reducing him to mere quarks, though he could have been further destroyed. As the sphere shrunk out of existence again, Darkness spoke one more, somewhat haunting sentence.

"It is done."

* * *

 **The End of Humorized Reincarnation ... or is it?  
**


	12. End of Story AN

**Hello readers! Welcome back to the last AN in the "Humorized Reincarnation." Author is here, but the others are away, so I'm pretty much alone here.**

 **First, I would like to apologize for mistakes that I've made in this story. I know that this story isn't all that great, but I have tried my best. And so, I have done the first round. Albeit barely ... hehe.**

 **The second round, however, will be much more better than this one. I know some of you decided to not like this story after reading it several Chapters long, blah, blah, blah, and stuff like that. We're going to make the second book completely independent, meaning you don't need to read the first book to fully enjoy the second book. Because I know some of you doesn't want to read the whole first book. I'm not going to give any spoiler about the Second Book, but I assure you, the second book will be better than this first book.**

 **Now, into the Second Book Teaser! What is the second book called? It was called "(Censored due to Spoiler Warning)" and below this one, is the teaser:**

* * *

 **Teaser: Premise of Duality**

 _In the Second Year Class A …_

Ash is bored. Daniel is bored too. Pierce is bored as well. Actually, the whole class is bored. Most students had went off to grab some lunch at the cafeteria while some are playing with their own devices. Ash is now looking outside at the garden, Pierce is playing with his runes and Daniel is playing with his laptop … well, more like hacking into the school mainframe to grab _some_ confidential data.

You see, the school headmaster had called a temporary Homeroom Teacher for the Class A, since Michael is off to another Region for some business. Right now, they are waiting for their new Homeroom Teacher before they could start studying. It was one of the tradition of Palkia High School – have your homeroom teacher to greet you in the morning before start the study.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an old male Usaring Hybrid. This Usaring Hybrid looked like about 50 years old. He's wearing a black pants and white lab coat with a blue T-shirt underneath. He is also carrying a black briefcase. Judging from the looks, and the bald part of this person, this Usaring Hybrid is a professor.

"Ah … hello students!" the Usaring Hybrid greeted. Everyone immediately went to formal mode. They quickly sat on their own seat and wait patiently.

The Usaring Hybrid went towards the lecturer table and placed his briefcase there. He walks to the white board, picked up a black marker and writes something there. He writes his own name in Japanese: "Kagasawa Harewa."

After that, he placed the marker down to the table, "Good morning students." His voice was old and speaking like a wise man.

"Good morning." The others replied.

"My name is Kagasawa Harewa, but you can call me Professor Harewa or just Professor. I'm 52 years old and born in Kanto Region." The professor – that now known as Harewa, spoke, "I am a professor that specialize Technology and Biology. This may confuses you, but I assure you, I ended up teaching here because of my own will – for the sake of my 'ol good times."

Everyone snickered after hearing that. Ash, Daniel and Pierce are discussing a way to prank this new professor through telepathy.

"As for today, I will be your Homeroom Teacher until Michael returns." Harewa spoke, "The first thing I am going to ask you is about God." Then, he slowly walking around the class, "As you know, people considered Arceus as God in this world. But there are some people who have other belief, like believing that Sun is their God, Helix Fossil as their God, el cetera, el cetera, but that's the problem in most of those people."

The old Usaring Hybrid stopped right in front of Ash, "Now tell me, son. You're a Religious, aren't you, son?"

"Uh … yes sir." Ash answered.

"So you believe in God?"

"Absolutely sir."

"Is God good?"

"Yup."

"Is God all powerful?"

Ash frowned thoughtfully. He may be even more powerful than Arceus, but there is no harm saying it, "Yes, sir."

"My brother died of cancer even though he prayed to God to heal him. Most of us would attempt to help others who are ill. But God didn't. How is this God good then? Hmm?" Harewa asked the whole class.

Everyone stayed silent. Ash's expression turned into deadpan, ' _It was obvious that his brother was fated to die._ ' He thought.

Then, Harewa turned back to Ash, "You can't answer, can you? Let's start again, young fella. Is God good?"

"Yes." Ash answered almost immediate.

"Is Satan good?"

Ash frowned, ' _Wait a minute, Satan didn't exist in this Universe … aren't they?_ ' he thought.

"No …?" Ash spoke, uncertain.

"Where does Satan come from?" the Professor asked.

"From … God …" Ash hesitantly answered.

"That's right. Tell me, son. Is there Evil in this world?"

"Yes."

"Evil is everywhere, isn't it?" Harewa spoke, "And God did make everything. Correct?"

"Yes."

"So who created Evil?"

Everyone stayed silent again. Ash could not answer since he cannot reveal anything about his experience and adventure in the Multiverse. He looked calm, but from the inside, he was seething in anger, ' _I'm going to drag this professor down to my torture chamber and eat him alive._ ' He darkly thought.

"Is there sickness? Immorality? Hatred? Ugliness? All these terrible things exist in the world, don't they?" Harewa asked.

"Yes sir." Ash replied. He was getting tired of this.

"So, who created them?"

' _That's just it._ ' Ash thought, ' _I'm going to eat him at whole._ ' He noticed that the whole class was silent.

"Science says you have six senses – including your Pokemon instinct, to identify and observe the world around you. Tell me, son, have you ever seen God?" Harewa asked.

Ash wants to say yes. Somehow, something was telling him not to, "No sir."

"Tell us if you have ever heard your God?"

"No, sir."

"Have you felt your God, tasted your God, smell your God? Have you ever had any sensory perception of God for that matter?" Harewa asked him.

"No, sir. I'm afraid I haven't."

"Yet, you still believe in him?"

"Yes."

"According to Empirical, Testable, Demonstrable Protocol, Science says your God doesn't exist." Harewa spoke as he looked around the class. Then, he looked back to Ash, "What do you say to that, son?" He asked.

"Nothing. I only have my faith." Ash shrugged.

"Ah … yes, Faith. And that is the problem Science has." Harewa spoke as he walked back to the lecturer table.

Suddenly, an idea for retaliation appeared in his head. Ash stood from his seat, "Professor, is there such thing as heat?"

"Yes, son." Harewa spoke, "There is such thing as heat. In fact, we are going to-"

"And is there such thing as cold?" Ash interjected.

"Of course, son."

"No, sir. There isn't."

The whole class went silent. Everyone is looking at him with surprised expression. Ash looked at the professor right on his eyes, "Sir, you can have lots of heat, even more heat, superheat, mega heat, white heat, a little heat or no heat. But we don't have anything called cold. We hit four hundred and fifty degrees below zero, which is no heat, but we can't go any further after that. There is no such thing as cold. Cold is only a word we use to describe the absence of heat. We cannot measure cold. Heat is energy. Cold is not the opposite of heat, sir, just the absence of it." Ash explained.

Then, there was a pin-drop silence in the whole class. Ash looked emotionless, but from the inside, he was smirking triumphantly, ' _Take that, you blasted lunatic._ '

"What about Darkness, Professor? Is there such a thing as Darkness?"

"Yes. What is night if there isn't Darkness?" The professor curiously asked.

"You're wrong again, sir. Darkness is the absence of something. You can have low light, small light, bright light, flashing light. But if you have no light constantly, you have nothing and it's called Darkness, isn't it? In reality, Darkness isn't. If it is, were you would be able to make Darkness darker, wouldn't you?" Ash drawled. Truth to be told, people with Umbrakinesis ability and Necromancy are able to do that.

"So what is the point you are making, young man?"

"Sir, my point is your philosophical premise is flawed." Ash spoke, looking like a superior.

"Flawed? Can you explain now?" Professor Harewa asked in surprise.

"Sir, you are working on the Premise of Duality. You argue there is life and then there is death, a good God and a bad God. You are viewing the concept of God as something finite, something we can measure. Sir, Science can't even explain a thought. It uses electricity and magnetism, but has never seen, much less fully understood either one. To view death as the opposite of life is to be ignorant of the fact that death cannot exist as a substantive thing. Death is not the opposite of life – just the absence of it. Now tell me, Professor, do you teach your students that they evolved from an Animal Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"If you are referring to the natural evolutionary process, yes, of course I do." Harewa softly spoke.

"Have you ever observed the evolution process of this theory with your own eyes, sir?" Ash asked again, this time with a smile on his face.

Harewa shook his head with a smile, realizing that his student had retaliated his lecture.

Ash continued, "Since no one has ever observed the process of evolution of this theory at work and cannot even prove that this process is an on-going endeavor. Are you not teaching your opinion, sir? Are you not a scientist or a professor, but a pre-teacher?"

The whole class went to an uproar. However, Ash asked aloud, "Is there anyone in the class who has ever seen the Professor's brain?" he looked at the students.

Everyone suddenly laughed hearing that. Ash continued, "Is there anyone here who has ever heard of Professor's brain, felt it, touched or smelt it? No one appears to have done so. So, according to the established Rules of Empirical, Testable, Demonstrable Protocol, Science says that you have no brain, sir. With all due respect, sir, how do we then trust your lectures, sir?"

The whole class was silent. Their new Homeroom Class Teacher's expression was priceless. Finally, Harewa sighed, "I guess you'll have to take them on faith, son." He finally spoke.

"That's it, sir. Exactly! The link between man and God is Faith. That is all that keeps things live and moving." Ash pointed out.

Suddenly, the school bell ranged aloud, notifying that the first class schedule is done. Everyone start packing their stuff into their backpacks. After that, students begin walking out from the room. However, before Ash could leave, Professor Harewa said, "Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes sir?" Ash asked.

"Would you come to my office this afternoon? There are some things that I may need to discuss with you." Harewa spoke.

"Okay sir." Ash spoke. He assumed that their new Homeroom Teacher got the same desk as their previous Homeroom Teacher. After that, he left the room, leaving the professor alone inside the class.

' _This professor is going to my stomach._ '

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Now, don't leave just yet. I have something more down below this AN.**

 **This one is filled with scrapped ideas, scrapped scenes and all that stuff. Since we don't use this anymore (And I don't have the guts to delete it) I think I should post it here, don't you think?**

 **If you don't want to read it, you can leave now. If you want to read the scrapped scenes, go on and read the warning first.**

 **Oh yeah, before going to read this one. Please note:**

* * *

 ** _WARNING! NONE OF THE SCENE/STORY BELOW ARE RELATED WITH THE CURRENT STORY LINE! THESE ARE SCRAPPED/UNUSED SCENES!_**

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 5:**

Then, she looked at Pierce, "We have trained you to become powerful, powerful enough to rival the Gods and Goddesses from this world. You have become more than just powerful. You have become a Godlike being. Now, tell me. What do you wish to do with all those powers?"

"What do I want to do with these powers? Ask me in a week and I'll answer that question." Pierce just stared blankly at the Darkrai hybrid, not moving a muscle.

"Protect my friends." Eclipse declared.

"A noble answer, Eclipse." Senka spoke as she glared to Eclipse, "The one that I already know the answers of."

The Darkrai Hybrid looked at Pierce, "If you have no purpose holding that power, why are you still holding it?" Senka stated, "I know you are holding back information from me."

Senka took a step closer to Pierce, making her uncomfortable, "... You have a noble, yet dark purpose, Pierce. You are willing to protect your friend, yet you are afraid of yourself ... You are afraid of your own power ..."

"No, I'm not afraid of my power, I'm afraid of myself." Pierce looked at the ground, clenching his jaw and fists.

"There's been instances in my past where something comes out of me, something unthinkable, and I'm unable to control myself. I've killed people I've loved that way. If that ever happens again, I don't want to know what I can do with my power when I'm unable to control a finger on my body. It's scary to think of what I could lose. If that happens to me while I'm around everyone." She shuddered.

"I don't know what I'd do with myself if I killed everyone I loved ..." Pierce whispered almost silently.

"Pierce ..." Ash muttered sadly.

"It is why I was willing to train you." Senka spoke, "I know who you are, Pierce. When the first time I saw you, I saw a young child, begging to be loved, desperate for comfort and neglected by those who are close to him. I saw a child who spends his time in the library, gaining power for his own pleasure to close his wound of desperation and loneliness ... but as you know ..." Then, she smiled eerily, "It doesn't work."

Senka leaned closer to her ear, "It have turned you evil ..." she whispered, "It have given you another personality to destroy ... to kill and murder everyone you loved. It have given you the will to destroy anything in your path. do you want to know why?"

Pierce gulped as her face begin to pale, remembering her dark past that she couldn't forget. Slowly, she weakly shook her head.

The Darkrai Hybrid darkly grinned, "Because you are weak. You can't control those power. You have no purpose in life ... because nobody loves you." She whispered, "You forced yourself to gain power, yet you're afraid of it. You let those fears consume you. Would you be afraid of me if you know what I could do to you? Would you be afraid of Ash if you know what he could do to you?"

"Then kill me. Put me down like the dog I am. If I am not worthy, then my life cannot be changed; one path is left open. If only a coward would ask another to end his life, then I'll do it myself. Hell, let Ash do it, but honestly, I don't care what happens to me, but if it affects the ones I care for. So be it." Pierce straightened her back and stared her straight in the eye.

Senka hummed, "Ooh ... you'll find that life is more than that, Pierce." She grinned, "You'll find that life is much appealing if you enjoyed it. Have you ever considered the feelings of your friends that have been living with you for many years?"

"Course I have." Her eyes sparked with a dark amusement.

"It's simple really. They'd rather have me dead then they be dead."

Then, she leaned closer to her, "You are evil, Pierce. You will always be evil." She put her hand on her chest, "Your dark heart and mind are unsynchronized. Your dark heart demands you to kill everyone who defies you, while your mind is in denial of the darkness within your heart."

She straightened herself, "Did you know that Ash have the ability to make you not you?" She asked. Then, her eyes shimmered in sadistic manner, "Would you like to have your power sucked out from your body? All your memories and feeling inside your heart will disappear. You will become void of emotion. You will become nothing other than an emotionless tool of his mastermind plan."

"No, Senka. I'm not going to do that to Pierce or any of my friends." Ash firmly spoke behind her.

"That would be entirely fine with me. If I'm not me, then I'm not going to be harming anyone. Ignoring the glaring disparity that I'm not in the right body in the first place." She said simply, taking a large breath and starting to whistle quietly.

"Very well." Senka nodded. Then, she turned around, staring straight to Ash,  
"Do it."

"No." Ash replied.

"Do it, or else-"

"Or else what?" Ash crossed his arm, "I am still far more powerful than you in the term of strategy and sheer power."

"Or else I am going to tell your grandfather that you have defied your former master." Senka declared. "And declared these two as our threat," She pointed at him, "and you, as our traitor."

Ash gritted his teeth. "... I ..." He was hesitated.

"It is better than killing her." Senka muttered. She whispered something to his ears, before walking to Mara's side.

Ash clenched his hands. He slowly walked towards Pierce. Then, he hugged her, "I'm sorry Pierce ... but I have to do this ..." he whispered to her.

"NOO!" Eclipse shouted as he spread killing intent around him and threw himself towards Ash and Pierce. He quickly kicked Ash towards the table and firmly hugged Pierce close to his body, "Don't hurt her!" He shouted. "Please, don't do it!"

"Why would you want to protect someone as pathetic as him- I mean, her?" Senka sneered.

"Because she's my family! She live in my house and we've been spending time together for a long time!" Eclipse shouted at her, "I have sworn to myself when the first time I kissed him: I will always be there for her and protect her when she needs me. Why? Because he's more than just a friend. She's my family. And ... and ..." She took a deep breath before speaking three words that could change his life forever.

"I love him!"

Senka's facial expression softened. She watched as Eclipse helped Pierce to stand from the ground. Finally, she said, "Do you really love Pierce?"

"... Yes." Eclipse finally said.

Senka looked at Ash. He had recovered from the attack, and now looking at Senka with pleading look. Finally, Senka said, "Very well. You have passed your test."

"What?" Pierce and Eclipse said at the same time.

Senka chuckled as her eyes glinted with mischief, "Of course. You think I would've killed my own students? There always a law that prevents us from killing each other. No matter where we are." Then, she smirked, "I only told him to hug you, not turn you."

"Thank Arceus ..." Ash sighed in relief, "That was over."

"Now ..." Senka came closer to Pierce. Then, she said, "If the process is actually real, could you bear seeing Eclipse's hurtful look when he sees you? Could you bear seeing him in pain because of you?"

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 7:**

After he was done, he spoke with a voice that no one could ever imagine, Hrmph. It seems the new me is too weak to fight this tank. He spoke with a voice that is seemingly to shake the whole universe, And this universe is too weak to contain me He continued.

He swung his hand as the whole place suddenly returned to normal. The chain broke into pieces and the lava disappeared. The aura surrounding him disappeared as he landed close to the tank.

Ash waved his hand again. Hundreds of reddish golden chains suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around the tank, completely immobilizing it. Ash smirked, That chain is connected within the life of this very universe. Should you try to break the chain, the balance of this universe will break, and you will disappear along with the universe, and I shall leave from this place.

"I should've known not to seal my memories." Ash spoke with a sigh. He looked at the tank, "I assume you know who I am." He coldly spoke. The gauntlet on his arm suddenly disappeared. Phaedrus appeared next to Sheila, preparing for the worst.

"Aah a Guardian." Ash spoke with a smirk, "I assume you also know who I am, assuming that you've been looking for me for quadrillions of years."

"Enough of this." Phaedrus commanded with an air of authority he had not yet shown. He looked at the chain surrounding Sheila, and generated a blue and black machine to snap the chain with ease. The universe around them shuddered but did not break. "This is no ordinary universe."

Phaedrus flashed to the top of a building nearer to where Ash floated. "You came so far. You came very close to proving that you could handle yourselves, and what do you do with ten hours of work? You throw it all away with one pathetic attempt to show power, when you only show you lost control." he scolded, arms crossed.

"Ah it is not me that you are speaking of." Ash spoke with a grin, "It is the new me that you re speaking." Then, he narrowed his eyes, "And in case you're asking I have no trouble controlling my own power. You should complain that to the new me."

The wing on his back suddenly disappeared. Ash calmly walked towards Phaedrus. Then, surprisingly, he spoke with a regular tone, "Those ten hours that my new self has wasted is only to prove you that I will not hesitate to protect my friends and anyone who are close to me, which is the typical attitude that I can't get rid of."

"What you see now is the old me" Ash spoke as he gestured to himself, "Now, since I am here, I want to offer a draw with a deal."

Phaedrus grew visibly cross. "Your new self-instigated this by breaking his seals and causing more damage than necessary. This universe is invulnerable by our design, but despite this, Ash has proven that he cannot yet be trusted. Neither have you yourself shown any reason to trust you." The guardian said.

"You do not have my support in this circumstance, knowing what you have done, and your counterpart is barely any better at controlling himself as he just demonstrated." The guardian said, looking utterly disappointed.

Ash stayed silent. Then finally, he spoke, "I apologies for any damage that my counterpart have done." He continued, "If you did not accept my apologize, I shall take any punishment you could give me."

Phaedrus seemed to consider. "It is not simply your counterpart. Each being you absorbed died, alerting the guardian of darkness and by extension, us, of you. Neither of you prove trustworthy, but your counterpart does show the signs of being capable of changing himself." He said finally. "He is not quite trustworthy, but he could be. Whether I accept your apology is irrelevant. I leave you with a gift and a duty."

The guardian teleported Ash's phone to his hand and did some work on it extremely quickly.

Finally, Phaedrus pulled out a strangely shaped computer chip. He floated up and handed it to Ash. "This can take care of that. Now ..." The guardian muttered, clapping his hands. Ash found himself back in his world, out of sight of any others on the outskirts of Veilstone.

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 8:**

However, there's no answer at all, only voice mail.

Ash sighed. He called Kaigetsu once again and left a voice mail, "Uh, hello Kaigetsu. It's me, Ash Ketchum. I need your help. You might have heard this from Phaedrus, but my power just grew back to its original state. Fortunately, it was more controlled and obedience than the previous one. I need your help to analyze this phenomena even further." Then, he closed his phone.

Ash sighed as he stared to his wings. It was beautiful, shimmering with pleasant white and blue aura. It also looks enormous, not only by size, but also by its strength. The now-overpowered Shiny Mew Hybrid moved one of his wings as he reached for it. He grabbed his wings and starts caressing it. Ash smiled pleasantly as he spoke, "It's beautiful …"

Ash keep doing this for several minutes, before realizing that he need to prepare himself for the school and the trip. Ash groaned as he begin rubbing his temple, _'Come on, Ash … think! How to make this blasted wings to disappear from your back?'_

He starts rummaging through his old memories. It took a while for him to find it since it was also merged with the memories of the previous creatures that he had absorbed in his previous life. After finding it, Ash concentrated as his wings retracted into his back.

After it was done, Ash grinned as he looked back. The wings had disappeared from his back. He grabbed his clothes from the ground and went out from his room.

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 8:**

Ash threw the paper on the ground, "Now give me one reason before I raise the Multiverse Protocol once more and control you and your life!" He snapped.

"Umm … you already sworn the oath, Ash." Pierce 'helpfully' replied.

"I said '… I will never took advantage to my friends that will directly or indirectly harm, malign or damnify creature Pierce Faraak and Daniel Ramose be it mentally or physically, except under some circumstances or with your permission.' Your action have gone too far." Ash pointed out, "This problem has entered the 'some circumstances' category. You've gone out of control, you harmed those people, and you destroyed this camp. You, sir, have nullify the oath that I made few days ago. This proves you that you can't control yourself when I'm not around."

"But … we were drunk ..." Daniel pleaded, trying to keep doing the pushups.

"You could've smell the food to see if it was poisoned or not!" Ash exclaimed. Then, he shook his head, "You've disappointed me, Daniel, Pierce. All of you."

After Ash said that, they felt a pang of shame and pain on their soul and heart. Ash continued, "I give you those power because I trusted you. How can I trust you with my power if you can't even control yourself?" He sadly spoke.

"Ash … please ..." Daniel pleaded.

Ash's eyes glowed. Suddenly, Daniel and Pierce felt the protocol getting raised back, "I've raised several protocol that allows me to completely take control over you, including your Fate, your Life, your Soul, and many other." Ash spoke without any emotion, "I'll return your freedom once you realized what you have done …"

Then, Ash teleported away, leaving Daniel and Pierce doing pushups while thinking what they just done.

(Line Break)

 _Later that afternoon …_

Ash is now sitting on a rock at the nearby beach. Everyone had already gone to the main camp for some lunch and talks. Right now, he's thinking about his earlier action about taking back his control over Daniel and Pierce.

Thinking back, the feeling that he feel towards Daniel and Pierce that time are only shame, disappointment, anger and … betrayal? Daniel and Pierce doesn't know what they were doing. Why is he mad at them? They're his best friends, not tools like what his family considered them. Then why did he took their freedom?

 _'So they can realize that they need to responsible for whatever they done once they took their freedom,'_ Ash thought, _'I'm not going to return it to them until they realized it yet.'_

Then why he punished them for something that they didn't know they were doing? They've gone out of control, and the nullified oath had prove that. Then why did he feel betrayed? Why he felt ashamed to have them as a best friend?

 _'I've shared my power with them. They should've know how to use it.'_ Ash thought.

But even with all those power, only those who know how to use it can use it. Ash sighed, _'… but even so, they need to be punished.'_

"Although punishing them sounds rational, you should remember they didn't know what they were doing." Ash suddenly heard a familiar voice. He looked to his left and saw Phaedrus sitting there.

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 9:**

 _Later …_

Daniel opened and entered Ash's tent. There, he saw Ash rummaging through his backpack, trying to find his clothes.

The Lucario Anthromorph spoke, "Ash … I think you just made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake did I do, Daniel?" Ash replied.

"Your decision to force Pierce like that." Daniel explained, "Kaigetsu and Angelica are disappointed of you, Ash. I just recently got visit from them to give a talk to you. They said that … they don't want to see you for a while."

Ash paused his activity. He felt pain on his chest as he heard those words, as if they're stabbing his chest repeatedly. Finally, Ash stood from the ground, "… I know."

"You know?" Daniel said, surprised.

"Yes. I was expecting it." Ash nodded. He walked towards Daniel and stopped right in front of him, "Daniel, there's one thing that you should know about my decision." He spoke, "First, I know what Pierce will have to face. I have to prepare him to fight the Darkness Guardian before the time."

"I choose this decision because this is the fastest way to make him understand." Ash explained to him, "Sure, I will disappoint the Guardians with my decision and lose Pierce's trust. I know this all along. But why did I still choose this decision if it will disappoint the Guardians and lose Pierce's trust?"

"…" Daniel stayed silent.

"Because I want to choose the quickest way to make him powerful." Ash explained to him. He walked to his backpack and continued his activity.

"But you could've choose the other option, like dragging Pierce to Makenna's tent." Daniel tried to reason.

"But it wouldn't be as potent as of now." Ash spoke. Then, he pulled out a black jacket from there, "If I choose that option, Pierce will never change. She will run away from her responsibility to save her friends, us. She will fall in Darkness Guardian's hand and become an innocent with no memories about her dark past … and about us." Ash softly spoke, "And I can't let that happen. That's why I decided to choose that option."

Ash stood from the ground, "While many people could've ran away from this problem, I did not." He spoke as he turned around to stare at Daniel, "I choose to face it, because I care. I care about you, Daniel. I also care about Pierce."

"I'd rather lose the Guardian's trust on me and killed on their hands rather than losing one of my best friend that has been always on my side." Ash declared, "I'd rather lose my freedom, my immortality, my power and even my memories rather than sacrificing my friend by letting him go unprepared to fight against someone who was greater than him."

Daniel stayed silent. He had listened to Ash's words very carefully. Finally, he spoke, "… Okay Ash." He softly stated, "I guess there's no way to change your mind now …"

The Lucario Anthromorph opened the tent. However, he paused as he looked back, "Kaigetsu said that you can still choose the other path. He can help you to roll the time back so you can choose the other way."

"There's no going back, Daniel." Ash spoke as he looked away, "I've done many things to Pierce … many bad things that I can never forgive myself … If Death is the only thing that could let her to forgive me, then I'll do it." He looked straight to his eyes, "Relay what I just said to them. Tell them that I will never change my mind."

"But you're going to die, Ash." Daniel reasoned.

"I know." Ash replied.

Tears starts to build from Daniel's eyes. He was sad because his best friend is going to sacrifice himself for Pierce. He understand it, since he knew that Ash is very loyal to both him and Pierce. The Lucario Anthromorph sighed, "… Okay, Ash." He spoke with sad tone. Then, he teleported away, intending to relay what Ash just said to the Guardians.

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 9:**

"I won't take no as an answer." Ash declared out.

Pierce stood from her seat, "No. I will not come to her. I will not go to her. And I certainly will NOT visit her."

"Pierce, it's for your own good." Ash spoke, standing up as well.

"What? You become a manipulative person now?"

"Pierce, I'm just trying to help! Look what you've done so far!" Ash said, gesturing at her, "First, you kissed my lips out of mentality and secondly, you kissed Shula on his cheek. What's next? You're going to kiss Daniel as well?" Ash finished sarcastically.

"Yes. I'm going to kiss him now." Pierce said as she ran towards Daniel.

However, Ash suddenly knocked her down and pinned her down to the ground. She struggled and tried to use her power to release herself, but no avail. Ash's left arm is on her neck, right hand on her shoulder, and he was sitting on top of him. His face was so close to her that he can even hear her breath.

"Let me go!" Pierce shouted, "Is this what you want? You're going to rape me?" she said in sarcasm.

"No." Ash whispered. He pulled his left hand as his arm is glowing blue, "But I'm going to force you to go."

Ash jabbed his left hand into her stomach. Instead of blood, it penetrate through her skin with light blue aura shimmering around it. Pierce's eyes widened as she realized this. She felt someone was touching her soul. She struggled even more for release, but Ash seems to just get stronger. His hand went deeper and deeper into her body, reaching out her soul and grabbed it.

Pierce gasped as she felt him touched her soul. Then, emotions start to rush into her mind. She could feel the impossible power that was lingering around Ash. She could feel disappointment, despair, suffering and sadness coming out from him. And the worst part of it, it was directed to her. For the first time in her life …

Pierce felt Fear.

She feared his power. She feared him, greatly. She fearfully stared at his eyes that is seemingly to glow with power. She felt fear – because of his power. She felt fear – because she had disappointed someone who is very close to her. She felt fear – because she felt Ash's suffering is much worse than her.

Ash stared right to her eyes that was filled with fear. After that, he spoke a voice that was filled with power, and it was directed to her, and only her, "Pierce ..." he hissed, "Do you feel it? That's fear. Do you have ever felt Fear before?" He saw a flash on his eyes, "That's right. You felt fear back when you were young … raped around the corner of the street … you were afraid to face the world back then … afraid losing your freedom … It was the last time you ever felt Fear."

"I've given you enough freedom, Pierce." Ash whispered, "You should have realized that long ago after I took the ownership of your soul. I care for you Pierce. This is why I'm doing this right now, so you could feel my soul."

"Now, you will go to Makenna's tent and get yourself healed, or I will have-" Ash squeezed her soul, making her wince in pain, "-to control your soul and body to lead you there. Which one do you choose?"

Several tears leaked out from her eyes. Pierce looked away, before muttering, "I'll go."

Satisfied, Ash released his hand off from her body. He slowly stood from the ground, "Now go to Makenna's tent and get yourself healed. If I saw you go somewhere else ..." The Shiny Mew Hybrid glowered threateningly.

Pierce gulped. She shakenly stood from the ground, before bolted out from the tent, tears still leaking from her eyes.

Daniel, who had been watching the enture ordeal, spoke, "You do know that the Guardians will punish you for that, you know?"

"Let them punish me with whatever they have." Ash spoke, "As long I did it for a good purpose, I have no problem taking their punishment."

(Line Break)

 _Later … at Makenna's tent ..._

Pierce ran towards Makenna's tent, ignoring the bypassing people that was looking at her. Reaching there, she quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. She sniffed as she waved her hand. Her clothes suddenly transformed into black shirt and blue skirt. She wasn't going to go in there with bra and short pants.

Pierce sniffed again as she wiped the tear from her eyes, 'I'm a disappointment to him.' she thought, 'He was even more powerful than I am … he even more superior than me … Is that really how he feel about me? Only disappointment? Why would he befriend me then, anyway?'  
She quickly wiped her tears as she realized what she was going to do. Slowly but surely, she walked into the tent.

Reaching there, she saw Makenna sitting there. Makenna gestured to the pillow in front of him. Pierce slowly walk and sat on the pillow.

Makenna looked into the girl's eyes, sympathy evident in her eyes. "Hello, child." she greeted the girl.

While Pierce tried to think of something to say, Makenna continued. "I heard what happened. What I need you to do is allow me to help you. I will not be taking memories. I will instead be helping you accept that they happened without the affects of trauma. Do you understand?"

Pierce was about to refuse, but remembering Ash's word made her shudder. She nodded, "Okay."

Makenna frowned slightly. "You have another thing to fear ... poor child. I am very disappointed in your friend. Even so, you have given him little choice other than dragging you here and guarding the door. I am not certain that I could have helped you as much had he done that. Either way, you were going to lose, but Ash's decision has once again foolishly betrayed your trust. I see in your eyes that this is a common occurance for you." she stated sympathetically.

While Pierce blinked at the fact that she seemed to understand exactly what was going on yet again, she continued. "Please, Pierce. Close your eyes and relax as much as you can."

Pierce closed her eyes and let herself relax, and began to hear a familiar chiming. she began to feel herself calming even more, relaxing until there was nothing but the pillow underneath her which was particularly comfortable. The girl felt herself sinking into that pillow.

"Pierce..." Makenna's voice reached the girl from... somewhere. "Please visualize the things that have troubled you in recent years." she requested.

Pierce complied. The emotions accompanying the events, the trauma, it was all gone. Those events felt like nothing more than factual events, things that happened to be in her past. Being violated by her sisters, for one. "Good, Do you understand what you are feeling now?"

"...Yes." Pierce murmured aloud.

"That is perfectly all right. These events are not something to experience life differently over. Only a short time longer, and you will be out of this body and into your own, where knowing of these events shall not affect you in any manner. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Would you open your eyes?" the voice murmured to Pierce, who complied. Makenna sat in front of him, calm, nonthreatening. Pierce, on top of understanding the situation, as well as feeling clarity within her mind once more, now understood the difference between affecting the mind like Ash would do, forcefully, and affecting the mind like Makenna here would, calmly, peacefully, and to be helpful. Makenna could be trusted. Ash... couldn't.

Pierce's eyes opened knowing. She knew everything again. Her mind was clear.

"… Thank you." Pierce muttered, before bolting out from the tent, leaving Makenna sitting there.

(Line Break)

Later … at Ash's tent …

Pierce went into Ash's tent. There, he saw Ash sitting there, looking at her. She went after her backpack and start packing up her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Ash spoke.

"I have nothing to do with you anymore …" Pierce muttered, not stopping her pace.

"Pierce, it was for your own good." Ash tried to reason.

"Which is something that I really don't want to do!" She roared.

Ash stood from the ground, "Pierce, listen to me!" Ash shouted back, "I'm only doing it for your own good!"

"I don't want anything that will do good for me!"

"Yes you do, Pierce." Ash sternly spoke, "Would you rather die in the middle nowhere without anyone care for you, or would you rather have yourself standing tall as a king?"

"I would rather die as a nobody." Pierce spoke as she threw the backpack at him.  
Ash dodged the backpack, "I won't let that happen to you."

"That's your problem!" Pierce roared out, "You always want me to go against my will! I don't want anyone to care for me! I can live on my own!"

However, Ash suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He jabbed his other hand into her stomach while it was glowing blue. He reached for her soul and let her feel his soul again.

Pierce gasped in shock as she felt his soul. Unlike before, his soul is filled with trust, happiness, memories and kindness that she never seen or feel before. Moreover, it was directed to him. Ash never lied to her. He trusted her with both his secret and life. He consider her to be his best friend. He …

Only want the best for her.

"Do you see it now, Pierce?" Ash spoke, sadness latching on his tone, "That's how I feel about you."

Then, Ash pulled his hand out from her stomach. Pierce was much clamer than before now. Ash waved his hand as his signature M1911 pistol appeared on his hand, "You see this gun? This gun is the only pistol that was able to kill anything, including destroying immortal soul."

He hand the gun to Pierce's hand and aimed it at his head, "If you're going to leave, then shoot me. Shoot me like a pig I am and kill me so I can rest in peace. Shoot me so you can finally free without anyone care about you. Shoot me so you can finally leave the life that you've been living right now. You said you hate your life, you want to leave all of this." Ash spoke.

 _'This is it.'_ Pierce thought, _'I can finally be free of this life …'_ then, more thoughts struck her. She thought about the time that she had spend with Ash, the thought when she touched his soul the second time, the thought when he was willing to let him kill her with his own gun. More and more thoughts invading her as her mind starts to conflict.

 _'… why should I keep him alive?'_ Pierce thought, _'He did nothing but to go against my will. He was controlling me.'_

It was because Ash has been talking care of her. He showed her kindness, compassion and care for her.

 _'It doesn't have to do with me. I'm a disappointment to him. Why would he befriend me?'_

Because Ash wants to befriend with anyone. He wasn't like the rest of Pokemorph that you know. Even after years spending time with him, she still can't understand him. He was unpredictable.

 _'That doesn't answer my question … why?'_

Because he consider her as a friend. She know how Ash is when it comes to a friend.

 _'But he have betrayed my trust.'_

It was because she can't take care of herself. She need someone to help her and care for her. It's something that she needs, right?

"So? Are you going to shoot me now?" Ash spoke.

Finally, after staying silent, Pierce said, "One last chance." she dropped the gun to the ground, "I'll give you one last chance. You destroyed my trust, now you have to earn it."

Ash sighed. He looked at her and spoke, "Very well." He sadly spoke. Ash walked towards the entrance. Stopping there, he spoke, "… Pierce, I know a sorry can't solve anything. But what I want from you is an understanding … I … I let you free now. No more protocols, no more binding, no more pretending. You should realize that there's no protocol binding you with me aside from the ownership and I can't even reactivate it because of my oath." Then, he left the tent, leaving Pierce standing there.

(Line Break)

 _Later …_

Ash teleported to the Guardian's Training Ground. Several minutes ago, he got a message from Phaedrus that he need him in his dimension. He's going to check his request since it looks serious, from how he speak about it.

He appeared at the center of the field. There, he saw Phaedrus, Angelica and Kaigetsu standing there. Daniel is also there. They looked very sad as they stared at him.

"… Uh … hello?" Ash spoke, awkwardly waved his hand.

Ash noticed that Angelica and Kaigetsu were hanging back, and Ash soon saw why. Phaedrus did not looked sad; he looked quite disappointed and a little angry. Kaigetsu was holding one of those silver and blue galaxies listlessly at his side, and there were many more red lights this time, signifying bad endings. Angelica was clearly dissapointed, her weapon twirling in the air independently of her own action.

"The fool shows his face." Phaedrus muttered, the lights on his armor flickering and beginning to glow.

Ash stayed silent. After that, he spoke, "So you decided to finish me off here? Is that it?" he uttered, "You think I'm acting selfish because I felt I rather die for my friends survival?"

Phaedrus scowled. "You haven't a clue, do you, boy?" He asked, taking a few steps forward. "Do you never think things through? You had options. There were things that you could have done to retain The barest shred of trust and respect your friend had for you."  
And then Phaedrus was in his face. "Assumptions, boy!" He barked, causing Ash to stumble backwards because of his sudden appearance. "You don't think things through. You, capable of getting Pierce to where he could be helped, a small but important thing, in no way chose the sensible option of just dragging him there and guarding the door!"

Phaedrus stopped the pacing he had been doing as he ranted. He spun towards Ash again. "There are words to describe someone who doesn't weigh his options and act on the fly without thoughts of repercussions. Ignoring other options. Being unnecessarily flashy. Thick! Dense!" He poked Ash on the forehead with each of those last two words before he began pacing again.

"It was likely sensible for Pierce not to kill you. Killing others is not an action anyone should enjoy. No, the most sensible thing for Pierce to do was to not shoot you and then walked out, but no. You have too much influence over his life, and the fool stayed in that tent rather than just walking out, giving you yet another chance you haven't earned. Two fools. The fool as the fool who has been so accustomed to following you that it is tantamount to brainwashing, the second fool who's job it is to follow you around like a particularly powerful lost puppy." He trailed off, still pacing.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Yes. I am a fool." Ash replied back, "I admit that. I make foolish decision that I will forever regret later. I do actions that I will regret later. I'm Rash, Dense and Stubborn. Even now, I regret my own decisions ..." he softly finished.

Then, he faced back at Phaedrus, "What makes you think I can choose the second option, huh? Both options has bad endings, just like what I foresaw in the future!" Ash shouted, "I'm sure you already know about all my secrets. If both option ends to the bad endings, I would've choose the ending where not everyone will suffer! If you were in MY POSITION, what decision you will choose?!"

Phaedrus was opening his mouth to continue when Kaigetsu spoke up. "Do you think we haven't seen what could happen?" He inquired softly, expanding the galaxy of possibilities. "I see possibility, Ash. All of them. Your actions put you on a path with many more dangerous endings than there would have been if you had been sensible and Pierce would have not been fully recovered, but mostly, and trauma would not have affected his actions. In that path, Pierce still has the bare minimum of trust that was between you. Without that knowledge that you would so easily betray him, he was more likely to act in your favor when the time came."

Now Angelica stepped forward. "Did you expect anything other than frustration at your foolishness? What was to be done was easy enough to accomplish. Let him retain that slight amount of trust, despite having a harder time with the trauma that he had though it would not affect his actions, and you had much more of a chance of success. Nothing is linear here. Clean up your act, and you might get things to go well for you. Otherwise, you have only made yourself a grave, though not by our doing."

"Ash ..." She said, walking up to him "I have diminishing faith in you, but if you clean up your act now, start thinking things through, you can still pull it off."

Ash stayed silent. After that, he spoke, "What do you want me to do?" he finally relented, "Taking your offer to reset the option?"

"I want you to make a decision." Angelica told the boy.

"What kind of choices do you want me to make?" Ash replied, knowing that it was the end of him.  
Angelica looked very conflicted. "Ash, this is difficult. Whatever you choose has negative sides." she told him.

"Promptly resetting time can easily cause nasty repercussions in a universe like this." Kaigetsu said from afar.

"And now, Pierce will be in the right state of mind. He has no trust for you whatsoever, but to be frank, that might keep him alive not to trust you at this point. Or make him a serious bad guy. One or the other." Angelica continued.

"To be frank, with the risks involved in a sheer reset, it might be best to deal with the fact that your life is going to suck soon, and try not to make such impulsive decisions in the future. Try to salvage your happy ending. As you can see, there are several left." Kaigetsu finished, showing the mostly red galaxy in his hands, which still held some blue good endings within.

Daniel walked towards Ash, "… Ash." He sadly spoke, "… did you know how hurt Pierce will feel when he realized what you've done, once everything was uncovered?"

Ash looked down in sadness. Finally, he closed his eyes, "… Yes." He whispered, "But I no longer have the choices … It was fated to happen."

Ash snapped open his eyes. He looked at Angelica, "If I had a chance to salvage the happy endings, I'll take it."  
Kaigetsu came up to Angelica. Angelica began talking. "Very well then. We shall edit time here, and I myself shall throw in a little something extra." she winked.

Kaigetsu began to speak. "we will be at the epicenter of the shift, so you will retain both the memories if this time, and you will also gain memories of the next timeframe, what wound up happening. That way, we can mostly stabilize it, but it won't exactly feel good."

"It'll hurt like hell with two sets of memories clashing." Angelica clarified.

"Angelica will fix what she can amid my edit, and so what she has in mind should come to pass. Now, let us begin." Kaigetsu told the boy.

If Ash was expecting a flashy reset, he was dead wrong. What Kaigetsu did to change was not what Ash expected all. Kaigetsu just snapped his fingers.

FLASH!

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 10:**

Ash looked hurt. He looked down as his bangs covered his eyes. He pursed his lips, "… You know, Makenna." He stated. His voice and tone are somber, "Billions of trillions millennia ago, there was a man in our Universe who become an Immortal because of his power."

"This man – no, this … monster," He spoke with spite latching on his tone, "are hungry with power. He enslave people in our world, abuse them, control them with tyrannical way, and even kill them only to gain power. Arceus, Teviyin and I can do nothing about it, because his power have gone beyond our control."

"This man soon became the most powerful being in the Multiverse." Ash continued his story, "The Guardians didn't exist back then, it was the times where the Multiverse Council are still competent and worth more than deities expect nowadays. He soon took control of the Multiverse Council and start his tyrannical warfare on every creature in the Multiverse. Some tried to start the rebellion, but found themselves unable to do so because how strong he overpower them with only his sheer power."

"However, one day, something happened." Ash spoke as he looked up to the sky, "Five unknown deity came down from the sky. They have the infinite power that no one could possess, and used it to fight against this man. They managed to defeat him a week after their appearance and sealed almost all his power for good. After they sealed his power, they are considered as the Hero of the Multiverse." Ash spoke as he waved his hand. It shows four different humanoid creature.

"They are Hope," Ash spoke as he pointed at the first creature, "Courage," he pointed to the second one, "Intelligence," he pointed at the third one, "Power," he pointed at the fourth one, "And Love."

"These five creatures suddenly disappeared once they done their duty, which saddened most of the deities around us, including me." Ash told the story, "However, the man that once powerful have become weak, and we were forced to take him again into custody. He will be forever staying in our Universe, because his Immortality prevented his inevitable death to reach him. There was no telling that this man will try to gain power and take over the Multiverse once more."

Then, he looked at Makenna, "Now … did you know who he is?" He asked her with serious tone, "Did you know the reason why other deity hates us now? Did you realize why they spite us now?"

"That was not my question." Makenna sharply informed the boy. "My question was why you dragged your friends and yourself here where any of you could be harmed when your power does not compare to those you are ... I cannot use the word protecting. I am here not because the guardians need us, because they do not, but because you have come here and thrown yourself and your friends into the fray, and I wish to protect you. I also wish to know why. You have not answered my question."

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 10:**

Ash flinched at her remarks. He wondered if Makenna had crossed the line by saying that, but it also opens his eyes to some darker possibilities. The Shiny Mew Hybrid looked down in shame, "… I'm sorry. I should've known not to carry them here." He slowly mumbled.

Ash stood from the ground. He start walking away into the building, leaving furious Makenna sitting there.

(Line Break)

* * *

The next day …

Daniel woke up on his own motel room. He stared at the ceiling while trying to process what happened yesterday. Finally, realizing they're in an adventure, he jumped up from his bed and went to his backpack. He quickly took some clothes and went to the bathroom. Several minutes later, he went out from the bathroom, fresh without any dirty scent left on him. The Lucario Anthromorph grabbed his backpack and went out from her motel room.

Reaching the lobby, Daniel saw the others are talking with each other, "Hey guys!" He greeted them.

"Oh, hey, Daniel!" Shula cheerfully greeted him.

It was when Daniel noticed that Ash and Makenna are nowhere to be seen, "Hey, where's Ash and Makenna?"

"Dunno. We've been looking for them. Graham is somewhat furious, tho. He won't tell the reason for that one." Shula answered his question as he looked at the cashier. True to his words, Graham looks furious.

"I wonder what could possibly makes Graham furious like that." The Lucario Anthromorph wondered.

"Hey guys." They heard another voice. They turned around and saw Makenna there, walking towards them.

Reaching there, Daniel greeted her, "Hey Makenna. Did you see Ash anywhere?" He asked her.

(Makenna's Response here.)

They suddenly heard someone cleared their throat. They turned around and noticed that Graham is standing close to them, holding an envelope on his hand. He still looked furious, "Ash told me to deliver you this." He spoke as he gave envelope to Daniel.

"Huh …" Daniel curiously muttered. He opened the envelope and pulled a paper there. He recognized it as Ash's handwriting:

 _Dear everyone,_

 _I am sorry for carrying you here. I am sorry for risking your life. I have realized this after I thought about our adventures for the past few years. First, I'm sorry for risking your life, Daniel, Pierce. You two are my best friend and I couldn't ask for better friends than you do. I'm sorry for leaving you here, but don't worry, Graham will take you back to our original Universe later._

 _I have decided to come alone and fight alongside the Guardians, or at least warn them for this upcoming trouble. I am sorry for leaving you there, but I don't have any choice. I've endangered your life so far, and I can't do anything more to help it. A short talk have opened my eyes, and made me realize how I have messed your life so far._

 _So, in order to fix this, I want you to return to the Universe and enjoy your holiday. Don't worry about me. I decided to fly over the forest so I won't encounter any monsters around. I have found one of the Guardians there, so I could warn them before the inevitable happened. For another note, Makenna will help you to get a stealth trip back to our original Universe._

 _Again, sorry but this is for your own good._

 _~ Ash._

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They were furious- no, Daniel and Pierce are beyond furious. Makenna looked regretful, and from the looks, she had said something to him that made him react like that.

Daniel walked to Makenna and grabbed her collar. His wings appeared on his back and unfurled in menacing manner. With eyes promising pain, he lifted her off from the ground, "What … did you said to him?" He angrily whispered.

* * *

 **Scrapped from Chapter 10:**

Ash was about to give an angry retort when his phone suddenly ringed out loud. He stayed silent for a few second, trying to calm himself down from the rising temper. Finally, he took a deep breath, before he pulled out his phone. He clicked the answer button, "Yes?"

"Ash! This is bad. Very, very bad!" He heard several gunshots and screams on the background. The sound is a bit loud, and Makenna's enchanted hearing was able to hear the voice.

"Wait- calm down. Who is this?" Ash asked whoever called his phone.

"You don't remember me? I'm your father's friend; Crowley the Weavile Anthromorph!" He heard the voice spoke, "Ash, where are you now?"

Ash looked around, "I'm somewhere in the middle of forest where no one can find me along with my friends." He answered. Then, he heard several more gunshots, "What happened there?" He asked.

"Ash, whatever you do, do NOT come back to the town! Stay there in the forest! I repeat, do NOT return to the tow- Covering fire." Ash heard several more gunshots.

He wasn't going to let his curiosity down, "Crowley, what happened?" He demanded.

"I can't- Sniper on the rooftop! Dammit, Ash. Just don't come back here! The world is at war! Someone hacked into the TV Station network and made the country all around the world declare the war against each other. The worst part is, the governments didn't deny the fact of turning the whole world into a goddamn huge battlefield! Not only that, there's a civil war going on here and the whole thing is a mess!" He heard the person on the other-side spoke to him.

Ash's eyes widened. His mind quickly came into his first worry, "What about my parents? What about the others?" He asked, worried about their wellbeing.

"They're fine. Your father is at the bunker with your siblings and your mother. They're safe, for now. Your father told me to tell you, but I don't have much time." Ash sighed in relief when he heard that, "Oh no, I gotta go now. Don't stop firing-" Then, the phone was abruptly cut off.

Ash slowly lowered his phone. His expression slowly turned into anger as he clenched his fist, "Son of a bitch!" He screamed as he smacked his phone to the ground. Strangely, his phone didn't break at all, let alone getting any scratch. It was enchanted, after all.

"I can't believe Daniel trusted him …" Ash scowled as he begin pacing around the ground in panic. He keep mumbling until he charged an Aura Sphere and shot it to the forest, "RAAGH!" He screamed as he released it. The Aura Sphere exploded at the trees, but didn't do much effect to it.

* * *

 **And that was it! It's all the scrapped scenes from the story either because of lack of good plots or bad event or pointless. Finally, I thank you everyone who have helped me in writing this story before. You guys are awesome. Thank you to reviewers out there, who criticizing and commenting my stories fair and square. Without you, this story wouldn't grow like this. And lastly, thank you all readers who have shared this story.**

 **This is Aurorabeam, signing out.**


	13. Sequel Announcement

**Hello! If you are reading this, that means the story sequel has been uploaded. The story sequel is in my Profile. It was called:**

 **Humorized Reincarnation: Dark Resistance  
**

 **Sorry, but I can't give you the link here. FanFiction doesn't allows me to. So ... Have fun finding it in my profile ^.^**


	14. End Message of Humorized Reincarnation

**Horray! I'm not dead!**

* * *

 **Sadly, this is probably the last thing you will hear, when you see Humorized Reincarnation.**

 **Looking back, Humorized Reincarnation has a good concept. It takes place in a world where Pokemon lives like humans in a form of anthromorphic creatures. Ash gets reincarnated there, makes some friends, and happily live forever after.**

 **However, after looking more into the story, I realize that my little old me made several mistakes on the implementation. There are many plots there that just don't get along together. When I wrote this, I just throw everything that's in my mind and just write everything.**

 **Actually, that's pretty much how I write most of my stories.**

 **Mew, Lucario and the others had left. They had gone to a better place, so it's just me now. Aurora, getting back into writing and making some announcements.**

 **I am not going to rewrite Humorized Reincarnation. The story is already finished as it is. I'd like to have it stay that way. I hope you guys understand what I am implying here. This is the end of Humorized Reincarnation. At least, for this book.**

 **I am going to delete the 'sequel' book of Humorized Reincarnation. It hold no purpose anymore, since I changed my mind. Just consider it non-cannon to Humorized Reincarnation. Sorry.**

* * *

 **As I am writing this, I am currently working on other projects. I'm sorry that I haven't update any of my story at all. I've been busy - college has been quite demanding lately. I probably will never come back to FanFiction. Not sure. Who knows. I might post an unscheduled story, someday. After all, I am still writing FanFiction story in some of my free time.**

 **I will probably upload them here, if I didn't decide to use that story for my personal project. But eh ... who knows. There are many other writers that write better stories than mine. I'm pretty sure there are people who are better than me at writing stories, with better idea and such. You should read their stories than wasting your time with this little old me's stories.**

 **PM me if you have any question, regarding adopting my story, creating variations of my story, or just plain anything. I might answer it, I might not.**


End file.
